Ojciec wszystkich kłamstw
by Inkwashed
Summary: Śmierć ofiaruje Harry'emu drugą szansę, dzięki której mężczyzna powraca do swojego dziecięcego ciała. Z wiedzą o przyszłych wydarzeniach, los wydaje się spoczywać wyłącznie w jego rękach. Słowo klucz: wydaje. Bowiem życiem najczęściej rządzą przypadki, a skutki tych zawsze pozostaną nieprzewidywalne. Slash HP/LV.
1. Ulubieniec Śmierci

**Ostrzeżenia: slash TR/HP/LV, graficzne sceny erotyczne i przemocy, wulgaryzmy.**

* * *

 **Ulubieniec Śmierci**

* * *

– E7. O ile nie chce pan przegrać w dwóch ruchach.

Harry podniósł głowę znad planszy i wzdrygnął się na widok twarzy nieznajomego.

Tęczówki tak ciemne, że z trudem można było rozróżnić je ze źrenicami. Zapadłe policzki. Długie, wąskie wargi przywodzące na myśl krańce przepaści. Sieć głębokich bruzd. Jednak szybkie spojrzenie, rzucone na sylwetkę starszego mężczyzny, przyprawiło go o jeszcze większe wzdrygnięcie: miał na sobie czarny garnitur, choć dochodziła właśnie czternasta. Nad parkiem Grovelands słońce świeciło już wyjątkowo intensywnie. On sam ubrany był jedynie w koszulkę polo oraz szorty, które kończyły się trzy centymetry za jego pomarszczonymi kolanami, a czuł się spocony i rozgrzany jak po przebiegnięciu długiego dystansu.

– Podpowiadanie czarnym jest niesprawiedliwe wobec białych – odparł.

– Widzę, że cechuje pana poczucie sprawiedliwości nawet wobec tak błahej sprawy. Czy mam więc podpowiedzieć również białym? – spytał mężczyzna. Wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu. Krok od Harry'ego i stołu, na którym leżała rozłożona szachowa plansza.

– Nie. Dziękuję – powiedział. Miał nadzieję, że przybysz odejdzie po tych słowach, jednak ten bacznie śledził kolejne wykonywane przez niego ruchy. W końcu Harry, czując się co najmniej niezręcznie pod wpływem jego milczącej obecności, dodał: – Ma pan ochotę na jedną rundę? Gra dwoma kolorami nie jest szczególnie interesująca.

Wargi nieznajomego wygięły się lekko. Usiadł naprzeciwko niego, przy drewnianej, prostokątnej ławie. Położył obok siebie czarną laskę, z bogato zdobioną gałką, którą wcześniej trzymał. Wiatr zaszumiał mocniej potężnymi drzewami otaczającymi niewielką polanę, na której się znajdowali. Harry zaczął układać pionki w ich początkowych pozycjach.

– Który kolor pan wybiera?

– Czarny – odparł mężczyzna. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na złotą obrączkę Harry'ego.

– Byłem żonaty – wyjaśnił i wykonał pierwszy ruch. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego zwierza się obcemu człowiekowi.

– Rozumiem, że czas przeszły pełni tu istotną rolę.

– Mhm. Moja żona zmarła trzy lata temu – powiedział.

– To przykre.

Harry spojrzał na mężczyznę. Nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy faktycznie uważał śmierć Ginny za przykrą. Brzmiał obojętnie, jakby wspominał o pogodzie, a nie wyrażał współczucie dla odejścia czyjejś bliskiej osoby.

– Kochał ją pan? – Nie potrafił ukryć zaskoczenia wywołanego tym pytaniem.

– Tak. Sądzę, że tak – odpowiedział. Poczuł, że była to niewłaściwa odpowiedź, jakby w pewien sposób zdradzał nią Ginny, więc dodał: – Rozumie pan. Gdy ktoś jest z kimś tak długo, zaczyna zapominać o tym, jak to wszystko się zaczęło. To już nie jest ta nastoletnia namiętność i obściskiwanie się za każdym razem, gdy tylko nadarzy się ku temu odpowiednia okazja. A codzienność i to najczęściej szara, ale przeżyliśmy wspólnie bardzo wiele dobrych chwil. Doczekaliśmy się dzieci i wnuków.

– Gdzie są teraz pańskie dzieci, pańscy wnukowie? – spytał mężczyzna. Rzucił mu przelotne spojrzenie, po czym wykonał swój ruch.

Harry spojrzał na staromodny sygnet z zielonym kamieniem, który zdobił jeden z jego długich palców.

– Pracują – odparł i westchnął. – Każdy ma swoje życie.

– Każdy z nich żyje swoim życiem.

– Dokładnie – przyznał.

– A czy pan kiedykolwiek żył własnym?

Wytarł pot spływający mu po czole. Twarz nieznajomego, jak i jego ciemnobrązowe, przerzedzające się włosy, wciąż były całkowicie suche. Dopiero teraz zauważył nienaturalną ciszę, która zapanowała w parku. Drzewa przestały szumieć. Nie było już słychać śpiewu ptaków, których populacja w tym parku była jedną z największych w Londynie. Nie widział również żadnych ludzi, choć jeszcze pół godziny wcześniej stół obok niego dwóch staruszków grało w karty, a ktoś wciąż przebiegał lub spacerował z psami siecią ścieżek.

– Żyłem. Oczywiście, że żyłem – powiedział.

Z frustracją obserwował, jak zostaje matowany, choć nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że gdyby ten tylko chciał, mógłby zakończyć ich grę znacznie szybciej.

Nieznajomy spojrzał mu w oczy, a pomiędzy nimi zawisła pewna zimna ciężkość. Harry nigdy nie czuł się w ten sposób pod wpływem spojrzenia kogokolwiek. Miało to znaczenie, ponieważ za pięć dni kończył siedemdziesiąt lat. Przeżył wystarczająco wiele, by poznać całą gamę spojrzeń. Nienawistnych. Smutnych. Zimnych. Jednak pomimo uczuć, jakie wzbudzało w nim to mężczyzny, nie sądził, by było w rzeczywistości jednym z nich.

– Sądzę, że to kłamstwo – odparł nieznajomy, wciąż na niego patrząc. – Co więcej sądzę, że pan również zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

– Słucham? – spytał. Był zbyt rozzłoszczony i zaskoczy tym pytaniem, by wykrztusić z siebie coś więcej.

– Całe pana życie polegało na spełnianiu cudzych oczekiwań i budowaniu wieży kłamstw. Walka z Tomem Riddle'em, ponieważ bez niej byłby pan jedynie dzieckiem spod komórki, o które nikt się nie troszczył. Zdawał sobie pan sprawę z tego, że nikt nie zwróciłby na pana uwagi, gdyby nie był pan _tym_ Harrym Potterem. Chłopcem, który miał za zadanie wszystkich ocalić. Dorastał pan pod tym przekonaniem, co przełożyło się na każdą z pańskich przyszłych decyzji. Praca aurora. Ginewra, wobec której żywił pan jedynie troskę i sympatię, a jednak ją poślubił. Dzieci. Powiem panu, panie Potter, że jest pan jedną z niewielu osób, której tak bacznie się przyglądałem. Przekładałem kilkukrotnie nasze spotkanie, a to zdarza mi się raz na trzy miliardy przypadków. A jednocześnie, pomimo całej mojej sympatii, nie mogę nie myśleć o panu jako o kłamcy i ślepcu.

Harry poczuł, jak każdy mięsień jego ciała tężeje. Cała złość, którą odczuwał jeszcze minutę wcześniej, znikła, zastąpiona przez niedowierzanie. Wiedział, że umrze. Cóż, śmierć była w końcu jedyną wiadomą w jego życiu, ale nie spodziewał się, że odejdzie tak szybko (zbyt szybko jak na czarodzieja), a tym samym podzieli los swojej żony. To nie mógł być jakikolwiek żart. Po prostu to wiedział, choć nigdy wcześniej nie wyobraziłby sobie Śmierci jako mężczyzny, który siedział naprzeciwko niego.

– Jest pan… – urwał. Myśl ta wydawała się zbyt niemożliwa, nawet opatrzona w ramy wyobraźni.

– Tak. Jestem Śmiercią – powiedział mężczyzna. – A pan jest martwy od piętnastu minut.

Im dłużej Harry mu się przyglądał, tym coraz bardziej zaczynał utwierdzać się w przekonaniu, że jednak ktoś, kto zabiera ze sobą ludzi do krainy umarłych, może wyglądać właśnie tak jak on. Z jednej strony przypominał wynędzniałego arystokratę, znajdującego się na łożu śmierci. Z drugiej samego Voldemorta – przez jego postawę, sposób mówienia i oceniające cię podczas każdej sekundy spojrzenie.

Spojrzał na potężny, kwitnący dąb, byleby tylko nie patrzeć na Śmierć. Poczuł się nagle słaby i pokonany. Pomyślał o Lily, Jamesie, Albusie. Swoich pięknych i młodych wnukach, które stawiały już swoje pierwsze kroki w dorosłości. Hermionie i Ronie.

– Zwykle ludzie zaczynają protestować właśnie w tym momencie.

– Nie mam zamiaru protestować. I tak nie wygrałbym z panem – odparł.

– Tak. Nie wygrałby pan – powiedział Śmierć.

Harry miał ochotę zadać mu wiele pytań, jednak doszedł do wniosku, że odpowiedź na wszystkie z nich i tak brzmiałaby tak samo: czas. Tylko dlatego wciąż mógł czuć się żywy, choć w rzeczywistości od kwadransa był martwy. I tylko dlatego mogli tak swobodnie rozmawiać, grając w szachy, gdy gdzieś tam, na całym globie, co pół sekundy umierali kolejni ludzie.

– Nie widzę, żeby chował pan do mnie urazę za moje słowa. Nazwałem pana kłamcą i ślepcem.

– Nie uważam, że zmarnowałem swoje życie.

– Bo nie chce pan tak uważać.

– Dlaczego tak bardzo zależy panu na tym, bym tak uważał? Co to panu da? Już po wszystkim. Umarłem. Formułowanie prawdziwych lub też nieprawdziwych wniosków o przeżytym życiu, rozwodzenie się nad tym wszystkim, nie mają najmniejszego sensu – odparł Harry.

– Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze – powiedział Śmierć, wciąż na niego patrząc.

Poczuł się nieswojo pod wpływem jego słów.

– Wielokrotnie robiłem dla pana wyjątki. Jeden więcej niczego nie zmieni. Dam panu szansę, panie Potter. Szansę na przekonanie się, że nie ma pan racji. I szansę na to, żeby pańskie słowa tym razem stały się prawdą.

– Przepraszam, ale nie rozumiem. Ma pan zamiar mnie ożywić? – spytał Harry. Myśl o ponownym życiu nie wydawała mu się już tak atrakcyjna jak jeszcze minutę temu.

– Pańskie życie nie ma już żadnego znaczenia. Proces gnicia jest nieodwracalny – powiedział. – Odrodzi się pan na nowo.

Harry poczuł kiełkujące w jego wnętrznościach przerażenie. Wszystko. Będzie przeżywał _wszystko_ na nowo.

– Proszę tego nie robić. Błagam – odpowiedział. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie wygląda w tym momencie jak jedna z tych osób, która zasłania się własną rodziną, byleby tylko wybłagać u Śmierci jeszcze rok lub dwa życia, że wygląda żałośnie, ale nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia. – Nie dam rady przeżyć tego na nowo. Po prostu nie dam.

Nagle, nie pamiętając już od jak dawna, miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Zaszkliły mu się oczy. Naprawdę sądził, że nie da rady przeżyć tego _wszystkiego_ na nowo. Po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak wiele przeżył w swoim życiu i jak silny był podczas każdej z tych trudnych chwil.

– Harry – Śmierć po raz pierwszy zwrócił się do niego po imieniu – dasz sobie radę. Pamiętaj, pozwolę ci na wiedzę o przyszłości. Los znajdzie się tylko i wyłącznie w twoich rękach.

– Nie może pan tak po prostu zwracać mi życia! – powiedział. – Jest pan Śmiercią!

– Od początku wpajano ci, że każde zjawisko ma swoją parę, a raczej przeciwnika. Jest Dobro i jest Zło. Coś i Nic. Śmierć i Życie. Jednak ja mogę zabierać i dawać życie. Czy nie sądzisz, że to w pewien sposób komplikuje się z tym, jak przedstawiano ci świat? Ukazuje jedną z wielu rys na twoim światopoglądzie?

Śmierć wstał i podniósł z ławki swoją czarną laskę. Jej ozdobna gałka, która, jak dopiero teraz zauważył Harry, przedstawiała czaszkę, mieniła się w słońcu.

– Prośby niczego nie zmienią. Powinieneś o tym wiedzieć.

– Co to panu da? Co, do cholery, panu da to, że będę przeżywał to wszystko na nowo?

– Rozrywkę. Staniesz się dla mnie najwspanialszym widowiskiem od dziesięciu tysięcy lat.

– Jestem więc jedynie pana marionetką? – spytał ostro. – Mam pana zabawiać, ponownie pokonując Voldemorta? Przeżywając ponownie każdy dzień tego koszmaru, jakim było moje życie, gdy żył?

– Nie, Harry. Nie jesteś moją marionetką. Jesteś moim _ulubieńcem_ – powiedział Śmierć. Jego wargi wygięły się w krzywym uśmiechu, ukazując rząd zębów. – Dlatego właśnie pozwolę ci na to, byś tym razem niczego nie żałował.

– Nie…

– Zapomniałbym – przerwał mu – niektóre rzeczy muszą pozostać takie same. Inaczej niczego nie zrozumiesz, Harry.

– Proszę!

– Baw się dobrze, ulubieńcu Śmierci.

Nim Harry zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, ogarnęła go ciemność.


	2. I Had It, But It's All Gone Now

**I Had It, But It's All Gone Now**

* * *

Gdy Harry otworzył oczy, w pierwszej chwili pomyślał o tym, że jednak był martwy. Otaczała go absolutna ciemność i niczym niezmącona cisza. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że być może Śmierć wysłuchał jego próśb, a on sam znajduje się właśnie w Pustce. Krainie umarłych, którą zwykł sobie wyobrażać jako formę pozagrobowego życia. Było to wyjątkowo pocieszające, ale jedynie na dziesięć krótkich sekund.

Wziął głębszy wdech. Nigdy nie snuł wyobrażeń na temat tego, jaki zapach mógłby się w niej unosić, ale jednego był pewien: z całą pewnością nie ten środków czystości.

Poczuł, jak jego żołądek ściska coś lodowatego. Jeżeli jego obawy były prawdziwe, jeszcze nie odwiedził sklepu z różdżkami Ollivandera, jednakże nie miało to istotniejszego znaczenia. Znał magię niewerbalną na poziomie, który znacznie przekraczał umiejętności władania werbalnymi zaklęciami większości czarodziejów.

Pomyślał o płomieniu, a sekundę później ten pojawił się, nieruchomo zawisając nad jego głową.

– Merlinie – powiedział Harry. Rozejrzał się i nie czuł już nawet paniki. Czuł absolutne, pożerające go z każdą kolejną chwilą przerażenie.

Usiadł. Jak się przekonał, nieprzyjemna twardość, na której leżał, była niczym innym jak materacem. Przyjemna miękkość grubym kocem, a duszący zapach w rzeczywistości był tym środków czystości. Na nieco zakurzonej półce stały cztery butelki detergentów. Zaraz obok jedenastu zielonych żołnierzyków postawionych w zwartym szeregu, jednych z niewielu zabawek, które posiadał w dzieciństwie. Poza tym leżały na niej również różne drobiazgi, znoszone przez niego z ogrodu za domem. Nie pamiętał dlaczego, ale – gdy był dzieckiem – uwielbiał kolekcjonować kolorowe kamienie, liście i pióra, przez co ciotka Petunia niejednokrotnie dostawała szału.

Ale akurat kobieta była w tym momencie najmniejszym z jego zmartwień.

Znajdował się w swojej komórce pod schodami. Co znaczyło mniej więcej tyle, że Dursleyowie wciąż nie otrzymali listu z Hogwartu, a on sam miał mniej niż jedenaście lat. Nie mógł jednoznacznie stwierdzić, czy był bardziej wściekły, czy zrozpaczony. Wszystko, co osiągnął, wszystko, na co tak ciężko pracował i o co walczył – a co najważniejsze trójka jego ukochanych dzieci – wszystko to zniknęło.

Nie. Zostało po prostu skazane na nieistnienie w obecnej rzeczywistości, na coś znacznie gorszego od śmierci.

Ze ściśniętym gardłem, ponownie skorzystał z dwóch niewerbalnych zaklęć. Jego myśli przypominały ogłuszające kłębowisko. Nie potrafił skupić się choćby na moment, przez co nie udało mu się za pierwszym razem wyczarować tak prostych czarów, jakimi są Tempus oraz Date. Dopiero przy trzeciej próbie komórkę rozjaśnił złoty blask. Magia zaczęła wić się w powietrzu i układać w kolejne cyfry, w godzinę oraz aktualny rok. Wszystko trwało zaledwie dziesięć sekund, po czym czar rozpłynął się, niczym ziarenka piasku zdmuchnięte nagłym powiewem wiatru.

Była druga piętnaście… drugiego lipca 1991 roku.

...

Z ponurą miną pomagał swojej ciotce w przygotowywaniu śniadania. Przez całą noc nie zmrużył oka, przez co niemal zasypiał nad smażącą się na patelni jajecznicą. Pamiętał, że jako dziecko miał potężny apetyt, a jednak teraz sam zapach świeżego pieczywa i zaparzonej kawy przyprawiał go już o mdłości.

Doszedł do wniosku, że cokolwiek właśnie przeżywa jest niczym innym jak tylko niezasłużoną niczym karą i przekleństwem. Miał dziesięć lat. Mieszkał u swojego wujostwa. Nie dostał jeszcze nawet swojego listu z Hogwartu. Z tego, co pamiętał, ten przyszedł kilka dni przed jego urodzinami. Kolejne wyniki rozrachunku z rzeczywistością, w jakiej nagle się znalazł, wydawały mu się tylko i wyłącznie gorsze. Nie potrafił znaleźć jakichkolwiek powodów, dla których Śmierć cofnął czas. A tym bardziej dlaczego wybrał właśnie _ten_ moment. Dlaczego wakacje na miesiąc przed Hogwartem? Nie pamiętał, by wydarzyło się podczas nich coś istotnego. Oczywiście, nie licząc wiadomości z magicznej szkoły i związanych z tym początkowych nieprzyjemności.

Petunia włączyła radio, nastawiając je na swoją ulubioną stację. Harry nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie jej nazwy, jednak pamiętał, że za każdym razem, gdy słyszał coś z jej zwyczajowego, smęcącego repertuaru, miał ochotę wyjść z kuchni, przez _przypadek_ trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

– A teraz na odmianę coś smutniejszego – powiedział spiker. Harry miał ochotę prychnąć. Według niego stacja wyczerpała już wszelkie istniejące limity boleści. I to na całe kolejne stulecie. Nie sądził także, by istniał na świecie ktoś, kogo dodatkowo trzeba byłoby smucić o siódmej piętnaście. W poniedziałek. – „I Had It, But It's All Gone Now" Sidneya Becheta. Dla wszystkich tych, którzy mieli wszystko, czego tylko zapragnęli, a teraz nieodwołalnie to utracili.

Harry prawie przypalił jajecznicę, słysząc opis piosenki, a następnie ją samą. Kuchnię wypełniły dźwięki smutku i bolesnej tęsknoty.

– Jeżeli ją spalisz – odezwała się sucho Petunia, patrząc na niego znad czytanej gazety – będziesz robił drugą. Do skutku.

– Tak, ciociu – powiedział, jak miała w zwyczaju odpowiadać jego dziesięcioletnia wersja.

Nie dość, że drwiło z niego samo życie i śmierć, to i na dodatek radio.

...

Niecałe dziesięć minut później wszyscy zasiedli już przy stole. On sam. Vernon, znajdujący się w ewidentnie złym, skorym do kłótni nastroju. Petunia oraz zaspany Dudley.

– Dlaczego nie jesz, chłopcze? – spytał Vernon. W jego głosie nie znajdował się choćby i gram troski. Był dokładnie takim, jakim zapamiętał go Harry. – Znowu wybrzydzasz?

Harry spojrzał na niego z najbardziej neutralną miną, na jaką było go w tym momencie stać. Nagle przypomniała mu się każda lekcja z Severusem Snape'em. Wszystkie złośliwe uwagi mężczyzny razem wzięte nie były w stanie konkurować z zuchwałością jego wuja. _Znowu wybrzydzał!_ Choć niemal sam przygotował całe śniadanie i pamiętał o tym, że w swoim poprzednim życiu niejednokrotnie bywał głodzony przez wujostwo. Czy Śmierć wystawiał go właśnie na jakąś absurdalną próbę cierpliwości?

– Nie wybrzydzam – odparł. Zmusił się do upicia kilku łyków gorzkiej herbaty. – Po prostu nie mam apetytu, wuju.

Miał nadzieję, że na tym zakończy się ich rozmowa. Czuł się wyprowadzony z równowagi bardziej niż przez trzydzieści ostatnich lat swojego życia.

– Niewdzięczny chłopak. W ogóle nie doceniasz tego, co masz – odezwał się jednak Vernon.

Dudley zachichotał znad swojego tostu z dżemem. Petunia, niezainteresowana przebiegiem rozmowy, nalewała sobie właśnie drugą filiżankę kawy.

– A co takiego mam? – spytał sucho, nie wytrzymując. Nawet nie zastanawiał się nad tym, czy za moment będzie żałował swoich słów. Między nimi zawisła zimna ciężkość. Czuł, jak jego magia na moment robi się niespokojna, przypominając najeżone futro wściekłego psa. – Komórkę pod schodami na wyłączność? Wątpliwą przyjemność z obcowania z wami pod jednym dachem? A może inną, tą płynącą z bycia waszym parobkiem? Powiedz mi, wuju, co takiego mam?

Nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy jego słowa bardziej zszokowały, czy też rozwścieczyły mężczyznę. Jego twarz przybrała kolor dojrzałego jabłka. Widelec, który trzymał w dłoni, uderzył z brzękiem o talerz. Ciemne oczy rozszerzyły się i zwęziły. Zaraz po tym wymierzył mu mocny policzek. Poczuł piekący ból na twarzy. Przekrzywiły mu się okulary.

Być może nie skończyłoby się na jednym uderzeniu, jednak Dudley zaczął krztusić się z niedowierzania swoim tostem. Harry nigdy nie pyskował swojemu wujostwu w ten sposób. Ogólnie rzecz ujmując, nie pyskował im wcale, a już na pewno nie tym tonem.

– Vernonie, nie przy stole! – powiedziała Petunia.

Oczywiście, nie zwróciła uwagi swojemu mężowi, by ten nie bił go _w ogóle_. Miał go tylko nie bić _przy stole._

Cóż. Być może jego wujostwo było jednak jeszcze gorsze niż to, jakim je zapamiętał.

...

Znajdował się właśnie w trakcie porządkowania strychu (był to jeden z dwudziestu innych obowiązków, które przydzieliła mu ciotka Petunia, rozeźlona po porannym incydencie), gdy poczuł czyjąś obecność. Podniósł wzrok znad czyszczonych albumów. Śmierć stał przy odrapanym oknie, patrząc z niego na ogród Dursleyów oraz skrawek palącej się w słońcu ulicy. Wyglądał identycznie jak podczas ich ostatniego spotkania.

Wiedział, że to miało miejsce zaledwie kilkanaście godzin wcześniej. Czuł się jednak już tak zmęczony swoim „nowym" życiem, że odbierał ich rozmowę, jakby minęło od niej znacznie więcej czasu.

Rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające, by Petunia lub Dudley przebywający w domu nie usłyszeli ich rozmowy.

– Świetnie, że pan wpadł – powiedział z sarkazmem. – W samą porę. Naprawdę.

– Harry – Śmierć spojrzał na niego – gniewanie się na mnie niczego nie zmieni. Tak samo jak przeklinanie mnie, moich rodziców, dziadków i wszystkich innych, wciąż żyjących krewnych.

– Mam nadzieję, że pan jakichś ma – odparł Harry, wciąż siedząc ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. – Inaczej niepotrzebnie wysilałem się z wymyślaniem tych wszystkich epitetów na ich temat.

– Ten czas jest wyjątkowo istotny – powiedział Śmierć. – W końcu to zrozumiesz.

Harry ze złością cisnął albumem do kartonu. Wiedział, że tego nie zrozumie. Jak również tego, dlaczego był zmuszony spędzić tyle czasu ze swoim wujostwem. Mimowolnie zaczął obwiniać o to samego Albusa Dumbledore'a. Ze swoim wiekiem, wiedzą oraz inną perspektywą zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nigdy nie istniał żaden dostatecznie dobry powód, dla którego wciąż musiał mieszkać z Dursleyami.

– Czy to ma związek z Albusem Dumbledore'em? – spytał wreszcie.

– Być może – odpowiedział Śmierć.

– Rozumiem, że nie ma pan najmniejszego zamiaru odpowiadać.

– Istnieje istotna różnica pomiędzy zrozumieniem a wiedzą.

– W porządku! – odparł, szczerze już zirytowany. – Nie musi pan odpowiadać.

Ignorując Śmierć, powrócił do porządkowania starych albumów i książek. Mógł wykonać wszystkie ze swoich obowiązków za pomocą magii, jednak chciał wypełnić jakoś dni, które pozostały mu do opuszczenia domu na Privet Drive 4. Choćby miało to polegać na porządkowaniu strychu i pieleniu grządek w ogrodzie całymi godzinami.

...

Od godziny pielił grządki ciotki Petunii. Co jakiś czas odgarniał wierzchem dłoni mokre kosmyki z czoła, przyglądając się krytycznie efektom swojej pracy. Z każdym kolejnym spojrzeniem utwierdzał się jednak w przekonaniu, że nie ma żadnych albo te są tak nikłe, że aż niezauważalne. Wreszcie westchnął i wstał, rozprostowując obolałe nogi.

Przez otwarte drzwi do ogrodu widział swoje wujostwo siedzące przed telewizorem w salonie. Petunia sączyła mrożoną herbatę, zaś Vernon pił schłodzone piwo. Okazjonalnie wybuchali śmiechem, oglądając jedną z tych swoich brazylijskich telenoweli. Dudley przebywał gdzieś poza domem, a on sam właśnie tutaj, pracując w słońcu. Było już późne popołudnie, ale to wciąż świeciło wyjątkowo intensywnie.

W pewien sposób żałował, że zachował się tak a nie inaczej podczas śniadania. Nie był już tamtym bezbronnym dzieckiem. Nie wyobrażał sobie zemsty na swoim wujostwie. A tym bardziej... ich zabójstwa. (Łatwość, z jaką mógłby teraz tego dokonać, bez jakichkolwiek konsekwencji, wydawała się dla niego przerażająca). Jednak mógł przynajmniej wzbudzić ich strach tak, by podczas najbliższych tygodni nie musiał po raz kolejny pełnić roli ich parobka.

Doszedł do wniosku, że Śmierć musi być nim rozczarowany. On sam zaczynał czuć się sobą rozczarowany.

...

Od przebudzenia w swoim dziecięcym ciele nie zastanawiał się jeszcze nad tym, co zrobi z całą wiedzą o przyszłości. Był na to za bardzo rozgoryczony i niepogodzony z nową rzeczywistością. Dodatkowo wiedział, że póki co nic go nie pośpiesza. Gdy jednak wieczorem siedział w kuchni, ze znudzeniem przeglądając mugolski tygodnik, usłyszał telefoniczną rozmowę swojej ciotki z jej przyjaciółką. Nic istotnego. Same plotki i kobiece bzdury, ale dwa z zasłyszanych słów sprawiły, że niemal zastygł na krześle. _Pierścionek. Naszyjnik._

Nie wiedzieć czemu, pod ich wpływem jego myśli zwróciły się ku horkruksom Voldemorta. Przez pierwsze dwie minuty miał wrażenie boskiej wszechwiedzy oraz nieograniczonego sukcesu, jednak uczucia te topniały z każdą kolejną sekundą, by wreszcie zamienić się w niepewność oraz zwątpienie. Przypomniał sobie o poszczególnych położeniach każdego z odłamków duszy Czarnego Pana, ale koniec końców i tak nie był w stanie wykorzystać połowy z tych informacji.

 _Przynajmniej na dzień dzisiejszy,_ pomyślał.

W jego głowie zaczął kiełkować plan.

...

Następnego dnia ze zniecierpliwieniem wsłuchiwał się w dźwięki rozlegające się wciąż w domu. W odgłosy wieczornych wiadomości puszczanych w telewizorze. Ostatnie stukanie garnków w kuchni. Kroki na schodach. Puszczaną w łazience na piętrze wodę. Wreszcie, po niecałej godzinie, w absolutną ciszę, w której pogrążył się dom.

Pośpiesznie transmutował swoją piżamę w koszulkę oraz spodenki i wyszedł z komórki. Przywołał tenisówki. Wiedział, że roztropniej byłoby poczekać jeszcze kwadrans, jednak czuł, że nie wytrzyma już ani chwili dłużej. Chciał mieć to już za sobą. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę podniecenie i strach, które odczuwał.

Aportacja bez użycia różdżki. Cóż, to mogło skończyć się w praktycznie… każdy sposób. Łącznie z rozczłonkowaniem lub utratą życia. A jednocześnie mógł dzięki temu po raz pierwszy wykorzystać wiedzę o przyszłości i odhaczyć już jeden punkt w planie dotyczącym jak najszybszej eliminacji Voldemorta.

Na samą myśl o _nim_ jego żołądek ściskało zimne przerażenie. Wydawać by się mogło, że tym razem pokonanie go nie sprawi mu żadnego problemu, będzie przysłowiową pestką, ale rzeczywistość wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Nawet zdobywając wszystkie horkruksy, nie mógł zniszczyć ich od razu. Tom Riddle prawdopodobnie już się odrodził, przez co odczułby ich destrukcję i próbował w inny sposób zabezpieczyć się na wypadek kolejnej śmierci.

Harry doszedł więc do wniosku, że najlepszym – choć wciąż niepewnym – rozwiązaniem będzie zdobycie jak największej ilości horkruksów i nieingerowanie w żadne wydarzenia na jego pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie. Dzięki temu doprowadzi do pojedynku z Kwiryniuszem Quirrellem oraz samym Voldemortem. A wygrywając go, zniszczy wszystkie odłamki, które zdobędzie. Nie był to plan idealny, jednak wciąż był to _jakiś_ plan.

Istniała jednak jeszcze jedna rzecz, której się obawiał. Little Hangleton znał jedynie z myślodsiewni Albusa Dumbledore'a.

Spróbował uspokoić swoje myśli. Skupił się na wyobrażeniu wioski położonej w dolinie. Okazało się to znacznie trudniejsze niż przypuszczał: widział wspomnienie o niej ponad pięćdziesiąt lat wcześniej.

I gdy wydawało się już, że mu się nie uda, poczuł znajome szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka.

...

Gdy aportacja dobiegła końca, nieomal stracił równowagę. Musiał przyzwyczaić się do swojego nowego ciała. Wciąż zapominał o tym, że teraz był nieporównywalnie mniejszy i lżejszy. Spojrzał na nocne Little Hangleton rozlegające się w dolinie. W niektórych budynkach paliło się światło. Potężne drzewa cicho szumiały. Powietrze pachniało trawą i słońcem. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że mu się udało. Wiedział, że jego niewerbalna magia ma się naprawdę świetnie, jednak nigdy nie przypuszczał, że ta znajduje się aż na tak wysokim poziomie.

Spojrzał na lewo, szukając wzrokiem znajomej ścieżki na wzniesieniu. Nic nie zmieniło się tu odkąd Odgen, pracownik ministerstwa, odwiedził rodzinę Gauntów. Droga prowadząca do ich domu na skraju lasu wciąż była wyboista i kamienista. Po czterech minutach zwężała się, ciągnąc się pomiędzy wysokimi, zdziczałymi żywopłotami. Gdyby nie mały, wyczarowany przez niego płomień, który wisiał nad jego ramieniem, nie byłby w stanie niczego dostrzec. Kilka metrów dalej dróżka kończyła się ścianą zieleni, jednak pomiędzy nią znajdowała się sporej wielkości wyrwa. Przeszedł przez nią i nieomal nie zachłysnął się widokiem.

Wiedział, że dom Gauntów przypominał ruderę, jednak teraz, kilkadziesiąt lat później od czasów ujrzenia wspomnienia i w nocnym świetle, wydał mu się niemal upiorny. Dziurawy, zapadający się dach. Sięgające aż za pobite okna pokrzywy i chwasty. Atmosfera opuszczenia i zapomnienia. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie tego, co czuł Voldemort, widząc to miejsce po raz pierwszy. A tym bardziej nie był w stanie zrozumieć tego, dlaczego schował w nim pierścień Gauntów będący jednym z jego horkuksów.

Wszedł do środka.

Przegniłe, stare deski skrzypiały pod każdym krokiem. Miał ochotę skrzywić się od wszechobecnego zapachu stęchlizny i pleśni. Przez wyrwę w dachu był w stanie dostrzec skrawek granatowego nieba. Skierował się w stronę jednego z pomieszczeń, jak pamiętał, pełniącego niegdyś funkcję zarówno salonu jak i kuchni. Od dawna nie znajdowały się w nim żadne meble, jedynie sterty gruzu i zawalony od dawna kominek. Z narastającym zwątpieniem obchodził je kilka razy, starając się skupić. Nie potrafił wyczuć horkruksu, jednak nie pamiętał już uczucia, które towarzyszyło mu podczas jego odnajdywania.

Właśnie miał sprawdzić kolejny pokój, gdy usłyszał dźwięk przypominający upadające deski. Odgłos ten dochodził zza ściany obok. I prawdopodobnie nawet by go nie zaalarmował, w końcu znajdował się w samoistnie rozpadającym się od dziesiątek lat domu, jednak zaraz po nim usłyszał wołanie.


	3. Nic do stracenia

**Nic do stracenia**

* * *

– To ty? – Słowa dochodziły z pomieszczenia obok i wydawały przybliżać się z każdą sekundą. Oprócz nich w ruderze słychać było również odgłosy ciężkiego cielska wijącego się po starej posadzce. – To naprawdę ty, _Tom_?

Harry zastygł, coś lodowatego ścisnęło mu wnętrzności. Wystarczyła chwila nieuwagi, krótkie rozproszenie strachem, a płomień oświetlający wnętrze domu Gauntów przestał istnieć. Pokój pogrążył się w oblepiającym półmroku. Nie mógł kontrolować zaklęcia, nie będąc w pełni skupionym. Tak szybko zapomniał o tym, jak zdradziecka potrafiła być bezróżdżkowa magia!

Głos od początku wydawał mu się niepokojący, jednak przy drugim zdaniu dosłownie go sparaliżował. Gdy sam korzystał z wężomowy, nie potrafił odróżnić jej od języka angielskiego. Brzmiała dla niego naturalnie niczym ojczysta mowa. Lecz, słuchając _prawdziwych_ węży, które nią władały, nie miał już żadnych problemów z jej rozróżnieniem. Te zwykle syczały lub przeciągały niektóre słowa, a ich głosy nigdy nie brzmiały tak jak ludzkie.

W miejscu, gdzie niegdyś powinny znajdować się drzwi, z ciemności zaczęła wyłaniać się głowa węża. Zaledwie jeden rzut oka na jej monstrualny rozmiar wystarczył Harry'emu, by wiedział już, że gad nie może mieć niczego wspólnego ze żmijami, jakie miał okazję spotykać w lesie nieopodal Nory. A sumując to spostrzeżenie wraz z zasłyszanym właśnie imieniem, nie miał już jakichkolwiek wątpliwości. Miał do czynienia z samą Nagini.

– Nie jesteś Tomem – powiedziała, niebezpiecznie się do niego przybliżając. Jak moment temu w jej głosie były wyraźnie słyszalne nadzieja oraz radość, tak teraz było w nim słychać jedynie wściekłość.

– Nie jestem – odpowiedział. Dlaczego w ogóle sądziła, że nim jest?

– Kim więc jesteś? – spytała. Z tej odległości mogłaby już bez żadnych trudności dosięgnąć go swoimi kłami. Wydawała się jednak zbyt zaskoczona faktem, że Harry jest w stanie ją zrozumieć, by (przynajmniej póki co) to zrobić.

– Jestem przyjacielem. Chcę pomóc Tomowi.

Dyskretnie rozejrzał się za czymś, czym mógłby się bronić. Dostrzegł potężny kamień, zapewne odłamek sufitu, w którym znajdowała się wyrwa, ale ten był zbyt ciężki dla jego żałosnych, dziecięcych rąk. Na dodatek, jakby przez ostatnie dwa dni nie wyczerpał już wszelkich pokładów pecha, przez obezwładniający strach nie potrafił skupić się dostatecznie mocno, by zdołać się aportować.

Wąż, ku jego zdziwieniu, brzmiał na rozbawionego tą odpowiedzią.

– A w jaki sposób ludzkie dziecko może mu pomóc? – powiedziała.

– Rozumiem cię, Nagini. Czy to niewystarczający dowód na to, że nie jestem zwykłym dzieckiem? – odparł. Poczuł się jak wyjątkowy głupiec, zdradzając się ze znajomością jej imienia.

– Tak, tak… Jesteś inny. – Zaczęła wydawać się nim niemal zainteresowana. – Twoja magia pachnie tak jak Toma. Dlaczego? Skąd wiesz, jak mam na imię?

Podniosła górną część ciała. W tej pozycji jej ślepia znajdowały się na równi z jego oczami. Mimowolnie spojrzał na posadzkę, wodząc wzrokiem po jej łuskach. W nocnym świetle, wpadającym do pomieszczenia przez potłuczone okno, mieniły się zielenią i brązem.

– Noszę w sobie cząstkę jego duszy – powiedział. Przyglądając się Nagini, doszedł do wniosku, że ich spotkanie było w gruncie szczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności. Cóż, przynajmniej dla niego. Musiał tylko zdobyć zaufanie węża i upewnić się w metodzie jego zabicia. Koniec końców ten był horkruksem Voldemorta. W takim przypadku zwykła Avada Kedavra mogła okazać się niewystarczająca. – I właśnie dlatego chcę mu pomóc.

– Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. Kim jesteś? – zażądała odpowiedzi. Stała się jeszcze czujniejsza. Harry pomyślał, że prawdopodobnie nie uwierzyła w to, że jest horkruksem.

– Mam na imię Harry – odpowiedział.

– Harry… – powiedziała i urwała. – Harry Potter.

Szybka dedukcja Nagini wyprowadziła go z równowagi. Najwidoczniej nie była tak ograniczona w swojej inteligencji, jak wcześniej przypuszczał. Ile tak naprawdę wiedziała? I jak daleko mogła posunąć się w wyciąganiu własnych wniosków?

– Harry Potter, dziecko, dzięki któremu mój pan jest martwy – zasyczała. – Dziecko z przepowiedni. Wybawca Czarodziejskiego Świata. Powinnam cię zabić właśnie w tej chwili.

– Nie mam nic wspólnego z _tym_ dzieckiem – odrzekł. – To stek bzdur. Jestem po waszej stronie.

– Tak? – spytała zimno. – I zupełnie _przypadkiem_ się tu znalazłeś?

– Potrafię nie tylko ożywić Toma. Dzięki mnie tym razem może odrodzić się kompletny – powiedział.

Miał ochotę się roześmiać. Była tak bardzo rozdarta! Potrafił przejrzeć ją na wskroś, nawet pomimo jej udawanej wściekłości i gróźb. Słuchała go uważnie, niemal spijając każde słowo z jego warg. Wiedział, że jest ślepo oddana Voldemortowi, że nie ma już nic do stracenia. A on sam nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru powstrzymywać się przed wykorzystaniem tych słabości. Zrobiłby wszystko, by tylko zamatować Riddle'a jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem ich wspólnej gry. Dosłownie wszystko.

– W jaki sposób?

– Dzięki staremu rytuałowi.

– Wyglądasz na dziecko, ale nim nie jesteś – zauważyła. – Nie wyczuwam żadnego czaru ani eliksiru, pod którymi mógłbyś być. Ile tak naprawdę masz lat?

– Znacznie więcej – odparł krótko. – Nie mogę ci powiedzieć ile, ale więcej niż wystarczająco, by poradzić sobie z ożywieniem Toma.

– Bez różdżki?

– Chwilowo posługuję się magią bezróżdżkową – powiedział. – Aportowałem się tutaj w ten sposób.

– Mhm. – Wąż wydawał się być pod wrażeniem aportacji bez użycia zaklęcia. – Skąd mogę mieć pewność, że właśnie nie grasz? Że mnie nie oszukujesz? Dlaczego chciałbyś go ożywić?

– Nie możesz mieć tej pewności – odpowiedział, po raz pierwszy zgodnie z prawdą. – Ale samo nasze spotkanie powinno dać ci wystarczająco wiele do myślenia. Jestem tutaj sam. Bez Albusa Dumbledore'a lub kogokolwiek z Zakonu. Teoretycznie – wskazał ręką na swoje ciało – jestem dziesięciolatkiem, więc nawet oni nie wysłaliby mnie na żadną misję. Jaki inny cel mógłbym więc mieć, przychodząc tutaj?

– Możesz działać sam.

– Tak. Działam sam, ale na waszą korzyść – powiedział i uśmiechnął się wąsko. – Jesteś wyjątkowo nieufna. Jak brzmiało to mugolskie przysłowie? „Darowanemu koniowi nie zagląda się w zęby"? – zastanowił się nad głos. – Oferuję ci pomoc, Nagini. Pogarda nią nie ożywi Toma.

– Równie dobrze może być to koń trojański – zasyczała. – Sądzisz, że tak łatwo mnie zwieść?

– Widzę, że jak na ulubione zwierzątko Czarnego Pana wiesz całkiem sporo o mugolskiej historii.

– A ty o mugolskich przysłowiach.

– Ponieważ wychowuję się z mugolami.

Podszedł do okna. Pomimo panującego półmroku, niezliczonej ilości chwastów, dzikich krzewów oraz polnych kwiatów, przemknęło mu przez myśl, że niegdyś za domem Gauntów musiał znajdować się ogród Meropy.

– Kim tak naprawdę jesteś? – drążyła Nagini. W jej głosie słychać było teraz lekką obawę.

– Harrym Potterem – powiedział, nie patrząc na nią.

– Łżesz.

– Harrym Potterem, który wie więcej niż powinien – uściślił, z nutą irytacji w głosie.

– Skąd? – spytała.

– Tak jak już mówiłem, nie mogę ci powiedzieć. – Odwrócił się do niej. Postanowił, że niezależnie od wszystkiego nie powie nikomu o ponownym odrodzeniu się. Konsekwencje takiego czynu mogłyby okazać się opłakane w skutkach.

– Mam dość twoich gierek.

– Więc mnie zabij albo pozwól odejść. Z pierścieniem Gauntów, o którym z całą pewnością co nieco już wiesz. Nie potrzebuję cię, by pomóc Tomowi – powiedział, krzyżując ramiona. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jaki chłód panował w ruderze.

– Twoja pycha cię zgubi, chłopcze.

– Zapewniam cię, że jestem za stary na to określenie. I to o więcej niż tylko półwiecze. – Choć był już jeszcze znudzony tą grą, miał ochotę się roześmiać.

– Dobrze – syknęła ze złością. – Nie odpowiedziałeś jednak na najważniejsze pytanie.

– Dlaczego chcę pomóc Tomowi? – spytał. Mówił neutralnym tonem, ale czuł, jak każda komórka jego ciała zaczyna wrzeć. Nikt nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak wiele kosztowało go opowiadanie podobnych kłamstw. „Rozumiem Toma". „Chcę mu pomóc". „Sprawię, że będzie kompletny". Miał ochotę zwymiotować każdym z tych zdań. – Ponieważ jasna strona mnie zawiodła.

O dziwo, to zdanie wypowiedział bez większych trudności.

...

Gdy Nagini była już dostatecznie skora do współpracy, Harry'ego przywitało kolejne, nieszczególnie przyjemne odkrycie: nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia o tym, gdzie znajduje się pierścień. Wszystko, co wiedziała o jego położeniu, kończyło się na informacji, że Tom ukrył go gdzieś w domu swojego dziadka.

Przeszli do kolejnego pomieszczenia, które niegdyś mogło stanowić czyjąś obskurną sypialnię. Niemal od razu, gdy tylko przekroczył jego próg, poczuł się inaczej. Nie potrafił określić tego uczucia. Nie było ani przyjemne, ani przykre. Zauważył jednak, że w pokoju było znacznie cieplej niż w innych częściach rudery.

– Dlaczego tu przyszłaś? – spytał, nie patrząc na Nagini. – Sądziłaś, że Tom odrodzi się właśnie w tym domu?

Podszedł do jednej z odrapanych ścian. Dotknął jej palcami. Być może był to jedynie wytwór jego wyobraźni i narastającego zmęczenia (powoli zaczynał marzyć o położeniu się spać, choćby i na twardym materacu, w komórce pod schodami Dursleyów), ale wydawało mu się, że czuje pod ich opuszkami delikatne mrowienie.

– Od zawsze go tutaj czułam – odparła, prześlizgując powoli między zalegającym na posadzce gruzem. Tęsknota w jej głosie była aż nadto oczywista. – Jakby w nim żył, a ściany i podłogi oddychały jego magią.

Spojrzał na nią. Nie spodziewał się usłyszeć od niej podobnych wyznań. Najwidoczniej szaleństwo Voldemorta udzielało się w nadmiarze także jego sojusznikom. Koniec końców Nagini mówiła w _ten sposób_ o samym Czarnym Panie. I to na dodatek do jego najbardziej zagorzałego rywala. (W rzeczywistości odradzający się właśnie Tom Riddle ani razu nie pomyślał o dziesięciolatku Harrym jako o swoim „najbardziej zagorzałym rywalu", bowiem borykał się ze znacznie poważniejszymi problemami. Ego Harry'ego wciąż nie było jednak w stanie całkowicie pogodzić się z nową rzeczywistością i niesamowitym powrotem do dziecięcego ciała).

– Mhm – powiedział. Pomimo bolesnej ciekawości wobec tego, skąd wiedziała o istnieniu domu Gauntów i ukrytego w nim horkruksa, nie drążył już tematu.

Tym razem położył całą dłoń na ścianie, sunąc nią w prawą stronę. Metr później, ku swojemu zdziwieniu, poczuł, jak mrowienie pod nią przybiera na sile, stając się niemal przyjemne.

– Bingo – powiedział.

Nagini nie mogła dostrzec wyrazu, jaki zagościł na jego twarzy, ponieważ stał odwrócony do niej plecami. Gdyby jednak była w stanie go zobaczyć, pomyślałaby, że jest wyjątkowo niepokojący, a jego właściciel faktycznie nie może mieć nic wspólnego z ulubieńcem Albusa Dumbledore'a. I, cóż, z całą pewnością ponownie rozważyłaby cichy, powoli zaczynający zawiązywać się pomiędzy nimi sojusz.

...

Dostanie się do horkruksu okazało się znacznie trudniejsze, niż początkowo przypuszczał. Ten znajdował się głęboko w ścianie, a rozbijanie jej średniej wielkości kamieniem wydawało się trwać całe wieki. (Harry był przekonany o tym, że jeszcze pięć minut podobnego wysiłku, a jego dziesięcioletnia ręka przeszłaby w stan już nie chwilowego a permanentnego odrętwienia). Wreszcie wsadził palce w otwór i wyjął pokryty pyłem pierścień. Nagini ani przez moment nie spuszczała z niego paciorkowatego wzroku.

Poczuł nieopisaną ulgę, gdy podczas kontaktu z jego skórą horkruks nie zachował się w żaden anormalny sposób. Z drugiej strony Harry nie potrafił jednak przez to nie czuć pewnego zdumienia. Była to cząstka duszy Voldemorta, jednego z największych czarnoksiężników, a mimo tego sam Riddle ukrył ją w takim miejscu, zabezpieczając jedynie klątwą. (Jedynie, bowiem Harry był zdania, że tylko głupiec założyłby go na swój palec, wiedząc o jego prawowitym właścicielu).

– To on? – spytała Nagini.

– Tak – odparł. Przyjrzał się pierścieniowi, pamiętając o tym, by przypadkiem go nie założyć.

– Co teraz? – Wąż spojrzał na niego uważnie.

– Teraz idę spać. – Schował horkruks do kieszeni spodenek.

– Masz zamiar mnie tutaj zostawić? – Pretensja słyszalna w głosie węża ani trochę mu się nie spodobała.

– Chyba nie sądzisz, że cię ze sobą zabiorę? – odpowiedział spokojnie. – Mieszkam z wujostwem. Sypiam w komórce pod schodami, która dorównuje rozmiarom schowkowi na miotły. Gdzie w takim razie miałbym schować kilkumetrowego węża?

– Istnieją zaklęcia maskujące i pomniejszające – odparowała.

Miał ochotę zazgrzytać zębami.

– Dlaczego tu po prostu nie zostaniesz? Wrócę, mogę ci to obiecać – powiedział. Wszystko, co musiał zrobić, to dowiedzieć się, w jaki sposób mógł ją bezpiecznie zabić. Był pewien, że nie zajmie mu to zbyt wiele czasu.

– Chcę być przy tobie. Tylko tak będę mogła śledzić postępy.

W ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język przed spytaniem, jakie dokładnie postępy miała na myśli.

– Nie wiem, jak długo to potrwa.

– Nie będę problemem, Harry.

Westchnął. Ostatnią rzeczą, której potrzebował w tej chwili, był kilkumetrowy wąż na etacie szczeniaka. Nowa rzeczywistość i bez tego przypominała mu istne kuriozum. Nie mógł jednak zaprzepaścić szansy na zdobycie kolejnego horkruksu.

– Będziesz spała w ogrodzie.


	4. Coś gorszego niż niewiedza

**Coś gorszego niż niewiedza**

* * *

Gdy następnego dnia Harry spożywał śniadanie wraz ze swoim wujostwem, wysłuchując porannych dawek rynkowych przewidywań Vernona dla firmy Grunnings oraz zasłyszanych przez Petunię plotek, coś otarło się o jego kostki. Nie było to nieprzyjemne uczucie, jednak na tyle nieoczekiwane, że nieomal zadławił się kawałkiem jedzonego tostu.

– Nie jedz tak łapczywie, chłopcze – pouczył go Vernon. Zaraz po tych słowach nałożył na swój talerz kolejne dwie tłuste kiełbaski.

Gdyby nie to, że Harry nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym jak tylko o tym, by Nagini nie wpadło do głowy żadne głupstwo, którego ofiarami mogliby paść Dursleyowie, posłałby mu rozdrażnione spojrzenie.

– Spotkałam wczoraj panią Cole w markecie. Powiedziała mi, że George chciałby zabrać cię ze sobą na ich wspólną wycieczkę nad jezioro Fleet w tę sobotę – powiedziała Petunia, zwracając się do Dudleya. Przez sam sposób, w jaki wymówiła nazwisko sąsiadki, nawet postronna osoba byłaby w stanie domyślić się, że nie może darzyć kobiety zbytnią sympatią.

Harry'ego zaskoczyło to, jak wyraźnie pamiętał panią Cole, związaną z nią jawną zazdrość swojej ciotki oraz wycieczkę Dudleya wraz z jej synem nad jezioro. (Prawdopodobnie pamiętał tak dobrze tą ostatnią, ponieważ Dudley jeszcze tydzień po niej syczał podczas zwyczajnego ubierania koszulki. Pobłażliwość pani Cole wobec niekorzystania z kremu do opalania stała się zresztą ostateczną kością niezgody pomiędzy dwiema kobietami).

– Zgodzisz się, mamo? – spytał Dudley z nadzieją w głosie. – Proszę. George mówi, że to obłędne jezioro!

– Nie wiem, Duduś – odparła Petunia. Wyglądała na rozdartą pomiędzy swoją niechęcią wobec pani Cole a bezgraniczną miłością do własnego syna. – Obawiam się, że pani Cole nie jest… dostatecznie odpowiedzialna. Opieka nad tobą i Georgem kapiącymi się w jeziorze, mogłaby wymknąć jej się spod kontroli.

– Oj, Tunia – odezwał się Vernon. – Pani Cole jest bardzo odpowiedzialną osobą. Jestem pewien, że poradzi sobie z chłopcami. Nie będziecie chyba zbytnio tam rozrabiać, co? – Gdy mężczyzna uśmiechał się w ten sposób, jego wąsy przez moment przypominały małe zwierzątko.

Petunia posłała mu urażone spojrzenie.

– A dlaczego – zawiesiła głos – uważasz, że pani Cole jest odpowiedzialną osobą?

– George to dobry chłopak, Petuniu – odpowiedział Vernon (według Harry'ego defensywnym tonem). – Widać, że wychowuje się w porządnej rodzinie.

Kobieta wydawała się nieco udobruchana tą odpowiedzią, jednak jeszcze przez chwilę taksowała Vernona milczącym spojrzeniem znad swojej filiżanki z kawą.

– Mamo, pani Cole nie będzie miała ze mną żadnych problemów – zapewnił gorliwie sam Dudley. – Będę grzeczny, obiecuję.

Harry, wysłuchując ich wspólnej rozmowy, czuł się jak niewykorzystywane wyposażenie domu, które służy jedynie do wypełnienia pustej przestrzeni. Przez to był jeszcze bardziej zły na Nagini, która kręciła się gdzieś pod stołem. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nie chciał, by wąż stawał się świadkiem podobnych sytuacji.

– Tuniu, nie daj się prosić. Fleet leży godzinę drogi stąd, więc pewnie pani Cole spędzi z chłopakami cały dzień. Będziemy mieli dla siebie wolną sobotę. – Vernon mrugnął do kobiety. – Pójdziemy do kina na ten film, o którym tyle mi mówiłaś.

– Mamo... – Dudley ponownie użył błagalnego tonu.

– Dobrze, już dobrze – zgodziła się wreszcie Petunia.

Harry pomyślał, że nic nie może się równać z nieskomplikowaną, aczkolwiek wyjątkowo skuteczną sztuką perswazji dziesięcioletnich chłopców.

Po wstępnym omówieniu wycieczki Dudleya, Harry znów zaczął istnieć dla swojego wujostwa. Oczywiście, nie w sposób, w jaki teoretycznie powinien dla nich istnieć od samego początku kolejny członek rodziny.

– Zapomniałbym o tobie, chłopcze – powiedział Vernon. Pośpiesznie dopijał swoją kawę, w międzyczasie poprawiając węzeł krawatu. – Gdy posprzątasz po śniadaniu, Petunia powie ci, jakimi pracami masz się dzisiaj zająć. I radzę ci się od nich nie wymigiwać i wszystkie wykonać – w jego głosie zabrzmiała cicha groźba – bo inaczej przez dwa kolejne tygodnie będziesz spędzał cały swój wolny czas zamknięty w komórce.

Petunia nie skomentowała słów mężczyzny, choć Harry dobrze wiedział, że wszystkie z tych obowiązków będą tylko i wyłącznie dziełem inwencji samego Vernona.

– Dobrze, wuju – powiedział.

Nagini ponownie otarła się o jego kostki.

...

Wyłączył odkurzacz i spojrzał oceniająco na efekty swojej pracy. Odnalezienie jakiejkolwiek obecności kurzu lub brudu na dywanie albo panelach wydawało się niemożliwe. Sprzątał zaledwie godzinę, jednak czuł się wykończony i o niczym nie marzył tak bardzo, jak o szklance mrożonego soku. Na dodatek w salonie było już niemiłosiernie duszno. Termometry na zewnątrz zaczynały szaleć i w chłodzeniu pomieszczenia nie pomagał nawet wiatrak, który szumiał pod sufitem od samego rana, ustawiony na najwyższe obroty.

– Hej, ty – powiedział, z nutą irytacji w głosie. – Chyba powiedziałem ci, że masz siedzieć w ogrodzie, co? Czy salon mojego wujostwa wygląda dla ciebie jak ogród?

Nagini spojrzała na niego znad fotela.

– Staram się zrozumieć to zjawisko – odparła, odwracając łeb w stronę włączonego telewizora. – Jest naprawdę frapujące. Dlaczego te obrazki tak szybko się zmieniają? I wydają się mówić? Czy to jakiś czar?

Harry zamrugał kilka razy, zbyt osłupiały, by powiedzieć cokolwiek.

– To telewizor, Nagini – odparł wreszcie.

– I do czego służy? – indagowała.

– Do mydlenia oczu i umysłów. Tak sądzę – powiedział z przekąsem.

Gdy naprawdę był małym chłopcem, a Dursleyowie wyjeżdżali na cały dzień do siostry Vernona lub na rodzinną wycieczkę (do której Harry, rzecz jasna, się nie kwalifikował), potrafił spędzić przed telewizorem każdą wolną chwilę. Kiedy już jednak dorósł i mógł sobie pozwolić na swój własny, doszedł do wniosku, że koniec końców brak zgubnego wpływu telewizji w czasach dzieciństwa wyszedł mu na dobre.

Kiedyś Ginny, pomimo jawnej wrogości, którą zaczął darzyć to urządzenie, zapragnęła wielkiej plazmy, przez co żarli się przez dobry tydzień. Nie wyobrażał sobie wtedy, by jego dzieci wychowywały się na całej tej telewizyjnej papce.

Nagle, pod wpływem podobnych myśli, ogarnęła go niesamowita ciężkość. Poczuł smak żółci na języku. Starał się myśleć jak najmniej o Albusie, Jamesie i Lily. Swoich wnukach. Hermionie i Ronie. Starym życiu. Ale wszystkie te myśli wciąż wracały do niego niczym niewidzialny bumerang. Uderzały w niego i powodowały to potworne uczucie osamotnienia, przez które jego gardło zaciskało się, a oczy zaczynały piec.

– Harry? – spytała Nagini, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

Wpatrywała się w niego, lekko przechylając łeb.

– To takie mugolskie urządzenie – zaczął wyjaśniać, by odrzucić od siebie myśli o rodzinie. Podszedł do węża. – Jest przeznaczone do odbierania ruchomych obrazów, które są do niego przesyłane przez inne mugolskie urządzenia. Najczęściej filmów i seriali, które są jakby… historiami.

Dla Harry'ego nie istniało nic bardziej niewdzięcznego niż tłumaczenie czarodziejom (a tym bardziej wężom) mugolskich zdobyczy techniki. Pomimo tego oddałby ostatniego galeona, żeby zobaczyć wyraz twarzy Voldemorta, gdy ten dowiaduje się o podobnych fascynacjach Nagini.

– Jakie historie? – drążyła.

– Różne – odparł. Wskazał na telewizor. – Na przykład ten serial opowiada o losach dziewczyny, która ma naprawdę zakichane życie. Przynajmniej dopóki nie dowiaduje się, że jest spadkobierczynią fortuny i nie zakochuje się w niej przystojny prawnik.

– Aha – powiedziała, uparcie wpatrując się w ekran.

– Tom nie byłby... na ciebie zły? – spytał po chwili, specjalnie zawieszając głos. – Wykazujesz niezdrowe zainteresowanie wytworem mugoli.

– A ty u nich sprzątasz. Na kogo byłby bardziej zły?

– Nie mam wyboru – odpowiedział, z wyraźną irytacją wywołaną tym niespodziewanym przytykiem.

– A ja tu tylko przeprowadzam badania, Harry – powiedziała, zaszczycając go jednym krótkim spojrzeniem. – Bardzo ważne badania.

...

– Kiedy zaczniemy działać? – powiedziała Nagini. Przyglądała mu się, kiedy podlewał w ogrodzie różowe hortensje Petunii.

– Powiedziałem ci już. Póki co zrobiłem wszystko, co mogłem zrobić – odparł. – Wiem, gdzie są inne horkruksy, ale bez różdżki nie mam zamiaru próbować ich zdobyć. Coś takiego byłoby zwykłym samobójstwem.

– Więc masz zamiar czekać aż do momentu odwiedzin sklepu Ollivandera? – spytała. – Jesteś pewien, że będziesz miał po nich wystarczająco wiele czasu?

– Co przez to rozumiesz? – odpowiedział, podnosząc z trawy butelkę schłodzonej wody.

Czekała, aż Harry skończy pić.

– Jak później będziesz opuszczał Hogwart? – powiedziała wreszcie.

– Znajdę jakiś sposób – odparł. Musiał przyznać, że zaczynał być pod wrażeniem jej spostrzegawczości i umiejętności łączenia faktów. A to z kolei sprawiało, że stawał się jeszcze bardziej poddenerwowany i zniecierpliwiony: Nagini również stanowiła dla niego zagrożenie i to znacznie większe, niż początkowo przypuszczał. Miał nadzieję, że tej samej nocy uda mu się dowiedzieć, jak powinien ją zabić. – A jeżeli go nie znajdę, w Hogwarcie zawsze znajduje się jeden z najwierniejszych sług Toma.

– Mówisz o Severusie Snape'ie? – zasyczała. – O tym zdrajcy?

– Dlaczego uważasz, że jest zdrajcą? – spytał ostrożnie.

– Proszę cię, Harry – odpowiedziała. – Ucząc się oklumencji, nie pobierasz jednocześnie lekcji aktorstwa.

– Jest po stronie Albusa Dumbledore'a? – Musiał upewnić się, ile tak naprawdę wiedział sam Voldemort.

– Nie jest po żadnej ze stron. Jest jak zbłąkany kundel. Pójdzie wszędzie tam, gdzie dostanie jakiś ochłap mięsa.

– Czy Tom o tym wie? – powiedział. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że Severus Snape został tak łatwo przejrzany.

– Oczywiście. I, gdy Snape przestanie być już pożyteczny, zostanie przez niego odpowiednio nagrodzony – odparła. W jej głosie pobrzmiewało zadowolenie, jakby doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jakiego nieprzyjemnego rodzaju będzie to nagroda. – Tom najbardziej nie lubi zdrajców. Szczególnie zdrajców samych siebie.

– Mhm – odpowiedział.

Posłał Nagini ostatnie spojrzenie (miał szczerą nadzieję, że nie zauważyła w nim wszystkich obaw, które właśnie odczuwał) i wrócił do pracy przy hortensjach.

Po raz pierwszy zaczął myśleć, że być może naprawdę istniało niewidzialne przeznaczenie. Sieć czerwonych nici, która szczelnie oplatała losy każdego człowieka. Bo jak inaczej wyjaśnić to, że Severus Snape od początku był skazany na śmierć? Ukradł pierścień Gauntów, najważniejszą przyczynę jego zabójstwa, a jednak wyglądało na to, że mężczyzna mógłby zginąć również i bez niego – po prostu za bycie zdrajcą lub bezużytecznym.

A co jeżeli jego plan się powiedzie, pokona Voldemorta, wyeliminuje kolejną możliwą przyczynę śmierci Severusa, a ten i tak zginie w inny, równie okrutny sposób? Skąd Harry mógł mieć pewność, że nie istnieje jakaś niewidoczna siła, tłusty pająk czyhający na krańcach owych nici ludzkiego przeznaczenia, który sumiennie dba o równowagę we wszechświecie?

...

Przez cały dzień nie mógł doczekać się momentu, w którym wreszcie zapadnie noc, a Dursleyowie pogrążą się w głębokim śnie. Wciąż patrzył na znajdujące się w domu zegarki, dla których kolejne mijające (w jego oczach) godziny były zaledwie kwadransami. Nie potrafił znaleźć dla siebie żadnego miejsca. Wszystko go drażniło. A w czasie trwania kolacji, podczas której zjadł jedną i to na dodatek mikroskopijną kanapkę z szynką, stan ten osiągnął prawdziwe apogeum, stając się już nie do zniesienia.

A jednak, kiedy dwie godziny później miał już absolutną pewność, że wszyscy domownicy śpią, a Nagini znajduje się w ogrodzie, nie czuł jakiejkolwiek ulgi. Ponownie obawiał się aportacji, a tym bardziej tego, w jaki sposób przebiegnie reszta nocy. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak niedorzeczny był w rzeczywistości jego plan. Jak niedorzeczne były same metody, dzięki którym chciał wcielić go w życie. Nie minął nawet tydzień, odkąd obudził się w dziecięcym ciele, a już zaczynał mieć wrażenie, że zatraca się w pragnieniu ponownego pokonania Voldemorta. Bo jak wytłumaczyć to, że właśnie chciał zaszantażować kogoś, kto od zawsze znajdował się po jasnej stronie, nigdy jej nawet nie zdradzając?

Transmutował swoją piżamę w bermudy i koszulkę. Wyszedł z komórki. Przywołał trampki.

Wiedział, że to, co chce zrobić, jest złe. Jednak... nie miał czasu, możliwości, a nawet siły. Nie miał już siły, by grać fair. Chciał wierzyć w to, że cel uświęca środki, bo miał zamiar korzystać ze wszystkich nieczystych zagrań, o ile tylko te pozwolą mu go wreszcie osiągnąć. Koniec końców nie walczył tylko dla siebie.

Spróbował uspokoić myśli i skupić się na widoku posiadłości położonej na nienanoszalnych Czerwonych Wzgórzach w hrabstwie Bedfordshire. Miejsca, w którym przed wojną i wiążącą się z nią ciągłą zmianą miejsca zamieszkania, na stałe mieszkał Horacy Slughorn.

...

Czerwone Wzgórza były dokładnie takie, jakimi zapamiętał je Harry z wizyty, którą złożył Horacemu zaraz po ukończeniu Hogwartu. (Były profesor eliksirów powrócił do rodzinnej miejscowości tuż po ostatecznym pokonaniu Voldemorta. A biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że mógł tego dokonać tylko dzięki Harry'emu, Harry co roku dostawał od niego minimum dwie kartki świąteczne oraz liczne zaproszenia na herbatę).

Była to urokliwa miejscowość. Przy głównej, brukowanej drodze rosły drzewa rozmiarów pokaźnych dębów, których liście mieniły się ostrą czerwienią. Skrawki poszczególnych ogrodów uginały się pod naporem tych samych, ozdobnie przystrzyżonych żywopłotów i krzewów. Zaś posiadłości, zarówno te większe i mniejsze, choć w większości lata świetności miały już dawno za sobą, sprawiały schludne i zarazem eleganckie wrażenie.

Harry nie mógł dostrzec tym razem połowy z tych szczegółów, jednak doszedł do wniosku, że Czerwone Wzgórza nie tracą w nocy zbyt wiele na uroku, którym mogą poszczycić się za dnia. Zawsze nie potrafił ukryć zazdrości wobec osób mieszkających w podobnych, nienanoszalnych miejscach. Te były piękne i specyficzne, jakby oddychały magią żyjących w nich czarodziejów. W żaden sposób nie mogły równać się z deszczowym Londynem, w którym spędził swoje dorosłe życie.

Pchnął uchyloną furtkę, przebył kawałek żwirowanej ścieżki i znalazł się przed wejściem do domu Horacego. Zastukał trzy razy kołatką w kształcie głowy węża. Ta cicho zasyczała, a zaraz po tym gdzieś w głębi budynku rozległy się kroki i głośne „Już idę, moment!".

Niecałą minutę później mężczyzna otworzył Harry'emu drzwi. Miał na sobie satynową piżamę i identyczny szlafrok. A na jego twarzy widniał najbardziej skonfundowany wyraz, jaki Harry miał okazję widzieć od bardzo dawna. (W końcu rzadko miewa się niespodziewanych gości w środku nocy, a jeżeli jednak tak już się dzieje, na ogół nie są nimi dziesięcioletni chłopcy). Horacy patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby był pudłem ze szczeniakiem pozostawionym na wycieraczce, po czym spłynęło na niego zrozumienie. I towarzyszące mu absolutne niedowierzanie.

– Wielkie nieba! Harry Potter! – powiedział. – Wszędzie poznam te włosy jednego z największych urwisów w Hogwarcie! I oczy mojej ulubionej uczennicy!

Harry miał ochotę westchnąć.

– Dzień dobry – przywitał się. – Czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać?

– Oczywiście! – wykrzyknął Horacy. Wpuścił Harry'ego do wnętrza domu. Po czym dopiero teraz, gdy opadła fala podniecenia związanego ze spotkaniem kolejnej legendy, zdał sobie sprawę z absurdalności ich wspólnego spotkania. – Harry, chłopcze, a co ty tu tak właściwie… robisz?

– Chciałem z panem porozmawiać – odparł Harry.

Dopiero po wojnie i podczas licznych rozmów z byłym profesorem, Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak wszechstronna była wiedza Horacego. Wydawała się dotykać każdej istniejącej dziedziny, jakby mężczyzna, po spotkaniach ze swoimi dorosłymi już uczniami, o wszelkich możliwych zainteresowaniach i profesjach, zaczynał samodzielnie w nich drążyć, zafascynowany zasłyszanymi opowieściami. Dodatkowo jego umysł był w stanie doszukać się nawet, na pierwszy rzut oka, niewidzialnych powiązań, cechując się przy tym wręcz zadziwiającą intuicją. To właśnie dzięki temu połączeniu Harry zdecydował się odwiedzić Czerwone Wzgórza. Był więcej niż tylko pewien, że to właśnie w nich zdobędzie potrzebne odpowiedzi.

– Dlaczego akurat ze mną? – spytał Horacy. Zaprosił go do salonu, tonącego w zabytkowych bibelotach i książkach. – I jak, na Merlina, dostałeś się do Czerwonych Wzgórz bez różdżki? W tym roku idziesz do pierwszej klasy w Hogwarcie, czy może się mylę?

– Nie myli się pan – powiedział Harry. Usiadł na zaproponowanym mu przez Horacego fotelu. Ku wyraźnym niepocieszeniu mężczyzny, podziękował za filiżankę herbaty. Chciał mieć to już jak najszybciej za sobą. – Aportowałem się tutaj bez różdżki, ale to naprawdę nieistotne.

– Jak to nieistotne, chłopcze! Dziesięciolatek aportujący się bez użycia różdżki? I to niewychowujący się w świecie magii? Toż to przecież ewenement na skalę całego świata czarodziejów!

– Proszę pana – Harry nachylił się lekko w stronę Horacego – to naprawdę nieistotne. Przyszedłem do pana po pewne informacje i mam nadzieję je uzyskać.

Mówił wolno i spokojnie, a jednak ton, jakim się posługiwał, z całą pewnością nie pasował do wyglądu dziesięcioletniego chłopca. _Mam nadzieję_ wydawało się znaczyć tyle co _Mam zamiar_. Niewinna aparycja Harry'ego sprawiała zaś, że niewypowiedziana groźba, czająca się pod tymi słowami, stawała się niemal przerażająca. Szczególnie dla Horacego, który właśnie dowiedział się o tym, że dziesięciolatek, bez różdżki i nieuczęszczający do Hogwartu, aportował się do jego posiadłości po to, aby z nim „porozmawiać".

Mężczyzna wyglądał tak, jakby zagrożono mu właśnie samą Avadą Kedavrą. W międzyczasie w salonie pojawiła się domowa skrzatka z herbacianą zastawą. Uprzejmie przywitała Harry'ego, choć zająknęła się przy tym dwa razy, ani razu nie podnosząc na niego swoich oczu. Najwidoczniej wystarczyło jej jedno krótkie spojrzenie, rzucone roztrzęsionemu panu (który równie usilnie unikał spojrzenia swojego gościa), by doszła do wniosku, że nie było to jedno z przyjemnych, towarzyskich spotkań, a coś znacznie wykraczającego poza skrzacie pojmowanie rzeczywistości.

– Jakie… informacje? – spytał wreszcie Horacy. Nalał sobie filiżankę naparu, trzęsły mu się przy tym dłonie.

– Zacznijmy od tego, że nasza rozmowa ma pozostać tylko i wyłącznie pomiędzy nami – zaczął Harry. Horacy nieomal nie rozlał herbaty. – I nie uwierzę panu na słowo. Chcę byśmy skorzystali z Przysięgi Słów.

– Jakiego rodzaju informacji ode mnie oczekujesz? – powtórzył mężczyzna. – Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z chłopcem Potterów?

– Dowie się pan za moment, po złożeniu przysięgi – odparł Harry. – I zapewniam, że niczego z nim nie zrobiłem. Sam nim jestem.

– Chłopcze – Horacy na chwilę odzyskał rezon, choć jego głos wciąż brzmiał niepewnie – co to ma znaczyć?

– Dobrze – powiedział. Nie spuszczał wzroku z byłego profesora eliksirów. – Najwyraźniej od początku powinienem o tym wspomnieć. – Jego wargi wygięły się w brzydkim uśmiechu. (A warto zaznaczyć, że po latach pracy w Biurze Aurorów i setkach przesłuchań z niewspółpracującymi oskarżonymi uśmiech ten nie miał sobie równych). – Wiem, że to właśnie pan przekazał Voldemortowi informacje o horkruksach.

– Skąd… – urwał Horacy. Otworzył usta, ale nie wydobyły się z nich żadne słowa. Wstrzymał oddech, a jego dłoń trzymająca filiżankę zamarła w powietrzu.

– Nieważne skąd – odpowiedział Harry. Zaczynał nienawidzić siebie za każde z wypowiadanych słów. Lubił Horacego. Nawet z jego ekscentrycznością i snobizmem. Wiedział też, że Voldemort i bez jego pomocy dowiedziałby się wreszcie o tym, jak tworzy się horkruksy. Jednak nie miał wyboru. Potrzebował tych informacji, by wreszcie definitywnie zakończyć sprawę z Nagini, a nie mógł pozwolić na to, by Horacy wspomniał komukolwiek o ich spotkaniu. Strach i przysięga stanowiły w tym przypadku jedyną prawdziwą gwarancję dochowania tajemnicy. – Istotne jest tylko to, że nie zawaham się podzielić tą informacją choćby i z samym Prorokiem Codziennym. Co powiedzą pana ulubieńcy, gdy dowiedzą się o tym, że pomógł pan Voldemortowi? Czy wciąż będą wysyłać panu bilety na swoje mecze i przedstawienia? Przyjmować zaproszenia na comiesięczne spotkania?

– Nie pomogłem mu! – powiedział Horacy. W jego głosie pobrzmiewały złość i rozgoryczenie. – Zostałem przez niego oszukany. Gdybym tylko wiedział, że sam chce stworzyć horkruksy, że jego pytania nie wynikają tylko z fascynacji nauką, nigdy bym na nie nie odpowiadał!

– Proszę pana – odparł Harry, z zimnym uśmiechem – nikogo nie będzie interesowało to, czy został pan oszukany. Prorok Codzienny i jego czytelnicy uwielbiają sensację. I zrobią dla niej wszystko, choćby i miało polegać to na publicznym obdarciu kogoś z jakiejkolwiek prawdy, rozumie pan? A gdy dojdzie do tego informacja o pańskim _niezdrowym_ zainteresowaniu młodym Tomem Riddle'em... No cóż. Ja bym panu po takim czymś absolutnie nie zaufał.

Harry wiedział, że dla mężczyzny nie istniało na świecie nic gorszego niż wykluczenie z kręgu wysoko postawionego towarzystwa.

– Rozumiem. – Horacy brzmiał na niezaprzeczalnie pokonanego. – Już dobrze...

– To świetnie – powiedział Harry. Mężczyzna posłał mu ponure (i mocno przestraszone) spojrzenie. – Przejdźmy zatem do konkretów. Proszę przysiąc na magię, że ta rozmowa pozostanie wyłącznie pomiędzy nami.

Przysięga złożona bez gwaranta lub też użycia różdżek nazywała się Przysięgą Słów. Podczas niej przyrzekało się wyłącznie na magię danego czarodzieja. Wydawała się więc prostym zobowiązaniem, jednak była równie skuteczna co każda inna. Gdyby ktoś ją złamał, jego magia stałaby się niestabilna, a to z kolei mogło prowadzić do bardzo nieprzyjemnych konsekwencji – łącznie z dosłownym wybuchaniem jej pokładów w ciele.

– Przysięgam na swoją magię, że ta rozmowa pozostanie wyłącznie pomiędzy nami.

Harry, dla dodatkowego zabezpieczenia, również powtórzył słowa przysięgi. Poczuł lekkie mrowienie pod skórą. Białe wstęgi magii pojawiły się znikąd, zawirowały wokół ich ciał, po czym zderzyły się ze sobą w powietrzu i rozpłynęły niczym mgła.

– Dobrze więc. Czy wie pan, w jaki sposób zniszczyć żywego horkruksa? – powiedział Harry. Po chwili dodał, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że szansa na uzyskanie odpowiedzi przy aktualnym stanie wiedzy Horacego jest znikoma: – Przypuśćmy, że horkruksa znajdującego się w ciele człowieka zdoła zniszczyć zwykłe zaklęcie zabijające. Czy więc Avada Kedavra zdołałaby zniszczyć horkruksa – chrząknął nieznacznie – w ciele węża?

Choć Horacy wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej osłupiałego niż na początku spotkania, wydawał się teraz nieco uspokojony kierunkiem, w którym zmierzały pytania Harry'ego.

– Dlaczego potrzebujesz akurat takich informacji? – spytał. – Skąd w ogóle wiesz o horkruksach?

– To długa historia – odrzekł Harry. – Mogę panu powiedzieć tylko tyle, że znajduję się w posiadaniu węża, który jest horkruksem Voldemorta. To samica i jest znacznie inteligentniejsza, niż wcześniej przypuszczałem. Stanowi zagrożenie, na które nie mogę sobie pozwolić.

Horacy nic nie mówił przez dłuższą chwilę. Harry rozejrzał się po salonie, dając mężczyźnie moment na przyswojenie tych informacji. Cóż, dziesięciolatek (i szantażysta) aportujący się bez użycia różdżki, posiadający informacje o horkruksach i na dodatek węża Czarnego Pana, którego planował zabić, to dla przeciętnego człowieka zdecydowanie zbyt wiele na cały rok, a co dopiero na jedną noc.

– I, jak sądzę, nie masz zamiaru powiedzieć mi także tego, w jaki sposób zdobyłeś węża Voldemorta? – powiedział wreszcie Horacy.

– Najmniejszego.

– Dobrze... Przyznam, że nie wiem, jak zniszczyć jakiekolwiek horkruksy. A to dość istotna informacja.

– Zwykłe horkruksy są w stanie zniszczyć tylko Szatańska Pożoga i jad bazyliszka.

– Rozumiem – mruknął Horacy. – Czy żywe horkruksy tworzy się w ten sam sposób?

– Nie – odparł Harry. – Horkruks w człowieku... – urwał. Zdecydował, że była to zdecydowanie zbyt istotna informacja, by ją ukrywać. Koniec końców ich rozmowa i tak miała pozostać wyłącznie pomiędzy nimi. – Stałem się horkruksem Voldemorta zaraz po tym, jak odbiło się ode mnie jego mordercze zaklęcie. To był przypadek. On zginął, a moja dusza wchłonęła kawałek jego własnej. Za to wąż nie jest przypadkowy i tego właśnie najbardziej się obawiam. Niektóre z jego horkruksów chronią bardzo silne zaklęcia, których nie widać na pierwszy rzut oka.

Miecz Gryffindora, który uprzednio wchłonął jad bazyliszka, poradził sobie z Nagini bez dodatkowych komplikacji. Harry jednak nie miał jakiejkolwiek pewności, że przy skorzystaniu choćby i z Avady Kedavry również się bez nich obędzie.

Horacy wstał i podszedł do dużego barku, mieszczącego się obok kominka. Wyjął z niego karafkę wypełnioną bursztynowym trunkiem, najprawdopodobniej Starą Ognistą Whisky Ogdena, i kryształową szklankę. Napełnił ją do pełna, po czym wypił zawartość jednym szybkim haustem.

Harry zaczynał mu szczerze współczuć.

– Czy Czarny Pan się odrodził? – spytał cicho.

– Już tak – przyznał Harry.

– Merlinie... – Mężczyzna ponownie wypełnił szklankę whisky i wrócił na swój fotel. Wydawało się, że z jego twarzy odpłynął wszelki kolor.

– Dlatego tak bardzo ważne jest zniszczenie tego węża – powiedział Harry. Spojrzał krytycznie na Horacego, który najwidoczniej nie zamierzał delektować się zbyt długo kolejną porcją alkoholu. – Proszę zwolnić. W takim tempie za kwadrans będzie pan całkowicie pijany, a nie skończyliśmy jeszcze rozmawiać.

– Te informacje… – urwał Horacy. – Nie wiem, co mam o nich myśleć. Co mam myśleć o tobie, chłopcze. Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że jesteś synem Lily. Nie mogę tego zrobić, choć sam nakładałem bariery na drzwi wejściowe. A te ściągają efekty wszelkich maskujących zaklęć moich gości i ujawniają magię ponad pięćdziesięciu różnych eliksirów! Skąd o tym wszystkim wiesz, na Merlina?

– Nie mogę panu powiedzieć – odpowiedział Harry. – Choć naprawdę chciałbym to zrobić. Przykro mi, że musiałem pana zaszantażować, ale naprawdę zależy mi na zdobyciu tych informacji. A jednocześnie nie mogę pozwolić na to, by ktokolwiek dowiedział się o naszej rozmowie.

– Czarny Pan się odrodził, a ja nie mogę nawet nikomu o tym wspomnieć! – Horacy wydawał się zrozpaczony.

– Tak – westchnął Harry – wiedzieć tak bardzo wiele i nie móc powiedzieć o tym nikomu, to gorsze niż niewiedza. Jednak, gdyby pan chciał się z kimś podzielić tą informacją, sprawy mogłyby przybrać jeszcze gorszy obrót. Zachowanie tego w tajemnicy przez pewien czas jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

Horacy odstawił szklankę na stół. Harry pomyślał, że przez wszystkie pytania bez odpowiedzi, mężczyzna zaczął wyglądać nagle o piętnaście lat starzej.

– Cóż – zaczął niechętnie – wracając do tematu węża. Sądzę, że Czarnemu Panowi byłoby naprawdę ciężko nałożyć na niego dostatecznie silne zaklęcia chroniące, których byś nie wyczuł w jakiś sposób.

– Więc zwykła Avada Kedavra wystarczy? – indagował Harry.

– Niestety, przypuszczam, że nie wystarczy – odparł mężczyzna. – Twój przypadek pokazuje to wyjątkowo obrazowo. Czarny Pan nie był horkruksem, ale jego dusza była dostatecznie wiele razy rozrywana, by zachować się w podobny do niego sposób. Po śmierci, której przyczyną było właśnie odbite mordercze zaklęcie, kawałek jego duszy „wydostał się" na zewnątrz i trafił właśnie do ciebie. Wiesz, co to znaczy?

– Nieszczególnie. – Harry zmarszczył brwi, nie mając najmniejszego pojęcia, dokąd właśnie zmierzał Horacy.

Mężczyzna westchnął.

– Jeżeli nie zabijesz węża Szatańską Pożogą lub czymś, co zawierałoby jad bazyliszka, nie zniszczysz horkruksu. Zniszczysz tylko naczynie. Horkruks najprawdopodobniej wydostanie się na zewnątrz i znajdzie dla siebie nowy, bliźniaczy pojemnik.

– To niemożliwe – powiedział Harry. – Mówiłem panu o tym, że horkruksa w człowieku jest w stanie zniszczyć zaklęcie zabijające.

– Szczerze w to wątpię. Przemyśl jeszcze raz tamtą sytuację. Zastanów się nad tym, czy kawałek duszy nie był w stanie od razu znaleźć nowego właściciela – odparł Horacy. – W obliczu istnienia dusz, możliwość krążenia ich odłamków nie wydaje się ani trochę niemożliwa.

Harry wbił wzrok w ciemnozielony podłokietnik fotela. Przypomniał sobie starcie z Voldemortem w Zakazanym Lesie. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że horkruks faktycznie mógł powrócić na swoje miejsce – z powrotem do duszy Czarnego Pana. Być może ten był tak słaby i ledwie wyczuwalny, że nawet sam Tom Riddle nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jego odzyskania.

– Bliźniaczym naczyniem może stać się wszystko?

– Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, nie może – powiedział mężczyzna. – Przypuszczam, że... nie stałeś się przypadkowo horkruksem Czarnego Pana, chłopcze. Dlatego powinieneś wstrzymać się z zabiciem węża. Jestem bardziej niż tylko pewien, że znajdujący się w nim horkruks trafi właśnie do ciebie.

By bezpiecznie pozbyć się Nagini będzie musiał użyć Szatańskiej Pożogi lub po raz kolejny zabić bazyliszka. Zawsze sądził, że łatwiej poradzi sobie z zaklęciem zabijającym niż z Pożogą. Ta była równie nieobliczalna co sam żywioł ognia. W takim wypadku pozostało mu jedynie pokonanie bestii z Komnaty Tajemnic. Czuł, jak niewidzialne, oślizgłe palce strachu ściskają jego płuca i żołądek. Cały jego plan zaczynał upadać niczym kostki domina. Nie potrafił tego zatrzymać. Mógł tylko patrzeć, jak całą jego przyszłość ponownie pochłania zagrożenie.

– Dlaczego to nie był przypadek?

– Pytasz, dlaczego stałeś się horkruksem?

– Byłem tam jedyną żywą osobą – odparł Harry. Miał na myśli chwile spędzone w domu w dolinie Godryka, gdy jego rodzice już nie żyli. – Czy to dlatego?

– Sądzę, że jesteście sobie pokrewni. Że to coś znacznie większego niż jedynie przypadek. Kiedyś – zaczął Horacy – istniał podobno kamień zwany Lapidem Animae. Całkiem możliwe, że istnienie takiego kamienia to w rzeczywistości nic więcej jak tylko urocza bajka na dobranoc, ale dość wyraźnie pokazuje wyjątkowość pokrewieństwa dusz. Gdy dotykałeś kamienia i wpatrywałeś się w jego błękit, ukazywała ci się osoba najbardziej pokrewna do ciebie duszą. I choć bardzo, naprawdę bardzo rzadko udawało się kogokolwiek odnaleźć w ten sposób, zawsze okazywało się później, że żeby tego dokonać, trzeba było przemierzyć pół świata. Przypuszczam, że kawałek duszy, horkruks, mógłby błąkać się i po całym świecie, dopóki nie znalazłby swojej bliźniaczki. A jednak... cząstka Toma wybrała jako naczynie właśnie ciebie. Mając do wyboru miliony innych osób. To nie mógł być przypadek.

– Nonsens – skwitował Harry, wstając ze swojego miejsca. Opowieść Horacego wytrąciła go z równowagi. Miał już dostatecznie dość tego spotkania, dnia i swojego „nowego" życia. – Jakbyśmy mieli coś wspólnego. Gdy nie łączy nas nic. Nie licząc nienawiści i chęci zemsty.

– Wrogowie – powiedział Horacy, patrząc na niego uważnie – mają najczęściej więcej wspólnego niż przyjaciele. To właśnie liczne podobieństwa pomiędzy nimi sprawiają, że ci stają się swoimi rywalami.

– Pójdę już. Dziękuję za pomoc – odpowiedział Harry. Uśmiechnął się cierpko w stronę mężczyzny. – I naprawdę wolałbym, by pamiętał pan o dochowaniu przysięgi. Gdy przypomina o niej sama magia czarodzieja, jest to zwykle ostatnie przypomnienie w czyimś życiu.


	5. Trzepot skrzydeł motyla

**Trzepot skrzydeł motyla**

* * *

Następnego popołudnia Harry mył podwójne okno w sypialni Dursleyów. Było to cokolwiek niewdzięczne zajęcie, biorąc pod uwagę gęste lipcowe powietrze i żar lejący się z nieba, jednak po rozmowie z Horacym podjąłby się każdego obowiązku, bez mrugnięcia okiem lub zażaleń, byleby tylko rozproszyć natrętne myśli. Wiedział, że nic nie było stracone. Przysłowiowa ostatnia kostka domina wciąż nie została przewrócona, a on sam miał nieporównywalną przewagę nad Voldemortem – lecz myśli o nim i tak zaczynały dosłownie go paraliżować.

Jeszcze czterdzieści lat po wojnie Harry miewał koszmary, w których Voldemort zwyciężał i rządził magiczną Wielką Brytanią. Budził się z nich zlany potem i zmęczony, ale wystarczyło, że schodził na śniadanie, gdzie czekały na niego śmiechy dzieci, zapach zaparzonej kawy i gorących tostów, a dławiące poczucie niewidzialnego zagrożenia przestawało mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. _Wszystko będzie dobrze_ , myślał wtedy.

A teraz świadomość przyszłości czyniła go bardziej samotnym niż brak bliskich. I nie mógł już powiedzieć _wszystko będzie dobrze._ To, jak zaczynał wykorzystywać wiedzę z poprzedniego życia, machinalnie zmieniało los. Tylko jak bardzo?

– Ci mugole nigdy nie dają ci spokoju – powiedziała Nagini.

Harry odwrócił się od czyszczonego okna i spojrzał na węża. Przez niewielki rozmiar, który zyskał dzięki pomniejszającemu zaklęciu, wydawał się niemal tonąć w dywanie.

– Czasami dają – mruknął.

– Czasami! Że też im na to pozwalasz – odparła. W jej głosie pobrzmiewała złość, jakby to ona sama była właśnie wykorzystywana przez Dursleyów. – Dlaczego po prostu ich nie zabijesz?

– Doceniam twoją żądzę krwi, Nagini – sarknął – ale nie jest racjonalna.

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie poniósłbyś żadnych konsekwencji. Ty po prostu _nie chcesz_ ich zabić.

– Masz zamiar mnie analizować? – powiedział sucho.

– Nie – odpowiedziała Nagini. Tym razem brzmiała niemal defensywnie. Podniosła przednią część ciała. – Ale nie mogę patrzeć, jak się temu poddajesz, Harry. To oni powinni być na każde twoje skinienie. Tylko Albus Dumbledore, ten stary głupiec, każe ci wierzyć, że jest inaczej.

– Do czego ty pijesz? – spytał.

– Czy zastanawiałeś się kiedyś nad tym, dlaczego zostawił cię właśnie tutaj?

Spojrzał na idealny ogród Dursleyów skąpany w popołudniowym słońcu. Grządki oraz krzewy nawet z tej odległości wyglądały jak na wymierzone od linijki. Zraszacze wyrzucały z siebie strumienie kropel. Zieleń trawy wyraźnie odcinała się na tle lekko zapuszczonej parceli sąsiadów.

– Kiedyś nie. Teraz tak – powiedział. Oparł się plecami o parapet i skrzyżował ręce.

W swoim poprzednim życiu przyjmował to po prostu za jedyne słuszne rozwiązanie. Jednak teraz, patrząc na to z całkowicie innej perspektywy, doszedł do wniosku, że być może „Jesteś bezpieczny jedynie u swojego wujostwa, Harry" stanowiło zaledwie wymówkę dla czegoś zupełnie innego. Sam dom Dursleyów był bezpieczny (dzięki barierom), ale spędzał równie wiele czasu poza nim. Niejednokrotnie przesiadywał pół dnia w ogrodzie, a co kilka dni Petunia wysyłała go do osiedlowego sklepu z długą listą zakupów. Dlaczego Albus Dumbledore całkowicie pomijał ten aspekt jego pobytu u wujostwa?

– Też się nad tym zastanawiałam – odparła Nagini. – Doprawdy! Tom nie miałby najmniejszych problemów z twoim zabójstwem, gdyby tylko dowiedział się o tym miejscu. (Harry z pewnym zirytowaniem przyjął jej niezachwianą pewność o powrocie Toma Riddle'a). A na dodatek dla swojego wujostwa jesteś niczym więcej jak tylko skrzatem domowym.

 _Nie był tu ani bezpieczny, ani tym bardziej kochany._ Żadna z jawnych pobudek Albusa Dumbledore'a, dzięki którym został powierzony swojemu wujostwu, nie była dostatecznie klarowna. Nawet dla Nagini.

Milczał.

– Jesteś dla Albusa tylko narzędziem. Wciąż cię podżega. Przypuszczam, że dzięki temu cała twoja przyszła wola walki miałaby się opierać na poczuciu niesprawiedliwości i chęci odpłacenia Tomowi za nieudane dzieciństwo – kontynuowała.

Wiedział, że w jej słowach znajduje się wiele prawdy. Jednak ta – przemykająca czasem pomiędzy jedną z jego myśli a drugą, oscylująca na granicach jego świadomości – lepiej brzmiała niewypowiedziana. Tym bardziej przez Nagini, którą poznał w tym samym tygodniu! Być może bolało go właśnie to: zauważyła te nieścisłości, a przecież nie była nawet po jego stronie.

– Być może – powiedział tylko.

Nawet jeżeli Albus Dumbledore również należał do grona złodziei jego dzieciństwa, to i tak największym z nich był sam Voldemort. (Wkład, w który włożył w spapranie jego życia, był cokolwiek niepodważalny). A jednak Harry nie potrafił już myśleć o tym z tak niezachwianą pewnością. Być może działania obydwóch mężczyzn były w rzeczywistości równie złe?

Wrócił do pracy. I choć okno było już nieskazitelnie czyste, nie przestawał zawzięcie go czyścić, jakby istniały na nim jakieś niewidzialne plamy.

...

Kilka dni później, w sobotni poranek, Harry doszedł do wniosku, że kolejne rozmowy z Nagini mimowolnie coś w nim zmieniły. Przez cały tydzień, niczym najbardziej zagorzały w oddaniu swoim panom skrzat domowy, wykonywał wszystkie powierzone mu obowiązki. Jednocześnie wciąż wysłuchiwał węża mówiącego mu, że popełnia błąd, że poddając się woli Dursleyów, poddaje się tak naprawdę woli samego Albusa Dumbledore'a. (Z nieokreślonych powodów to właśnie ostatnia z tych uwag najbardziej wytrącała go z równowagi). Nie mógł mieć pewności co do tego, czy Nagini specjalnie nim nie manipulowała, dopuszczał i taką możliwość, a mimo tego i tak pękł.

Koniec końców każdy balon napełniany zbyt długo powietrzem rozpada się wreszcie na kawałki. A to, że nie pękł ani razu przez całe swoje poprzednie dzieciństwo, stanowiło jedynie osobliwy wyjątek od reguły.

Przeglądał właśnie tygodnik Sunday Express, gdy Petunia, skończywszy uprzednio przygotowywać koszyk z jedzeniem dla Dudleya (był to dzień jego wyjazdu nad jezioro Fleet), położyła na stole, tuż obok niego, kartkę. Doskonale wiedział, co było na niej zapisane, ale póki co się nie odzywał. W pierwszym odruchu nie dowierzał zuchwałości kobiety.

– Twoje obowiązki na dzisiaj – powiedziała.

– Jest sobota – odparł, podnosząc wzrok znad gazety.

– A wczoraj był piątek i jutro będzie niedziela – sarknęła. – Fakt, że nie będzie nas w domu, od niczego cię nie zwalnia. Masz obowiązki i…

Harry spojrzał na listę, po czym ponownie przeniósł spojrzenie na kobietę.

– Pieprzę twoje obowiązki, ciociu – przerwał jej. – Przez jeden dzień wykonuję ich więcej niż twój syn przez trzy miesiące.

– Co powiedziałeś? – Przez minę, jaką zrobiła Petunia, ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że wymierzono jej policzek.

– Pieprzę twoje obowiązki, ciociu – powtórzył beznamiętnie.

Wydawało mu się, że na moment stał się kimś innym. Magia jeżyła się pod jego skórą i tak jak wtedy, gdy Vernon wymierzył mu policzek, czuł, że już dłużej tego nie wytrzyma. To, czy był to gniew związany z ponownym odrodzeniem się, czy też z niesprawiedliwością swojego wujostwa, w gruncie rzeczy nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. Wszystkiego było po prostu _zbyt wiele._

– Jak śmiesz! – powiedziała wolno Petunia. Wydawała się rozdarta pomiędzy bezbrzeżnym szokiem a zdenerwowaniem. Wyglądała tak, jakby zamierzała uderzyć Harry'ego, ale (jak zauważył z pewną satysfakcją sam Harry) brakowało jej na to odwagi. – Co się z tobą dzieje, bachorze?

– Nie chciałabyś wiedzieć, ciociu – odparł, wciąż na nią patrząc. Jego spojrzenie musiało być przeraźliwie zimne.

Kobieta nic nie mówiła, choć nie spuszczała z niego – już jawnie – przestraszonego wzroku. Harry pomyślał, że _musi_ wiedzieć, że niedługo na Privet Drive 4 pojawi się sowa z listem z Hogwartu, że wszystkie jej nienawistne uwagi, wymieniane z Vernonem, na temat jego domniemanego niezrównoważenia psychicznego są prawdziwe, a może i nawet stanowią zaledwie wierzchołek góry lodowej. Było mu jednak wszystko jedno.

– Mamo, pani Cole już przyjechała! – zawołał Dudley ze schodów.

Nawet nie usłyszał chrzęstu żwiru na podjeździe, ogłaszającego przyjazd pan Cole z Georgem.

– Już idę! – powiedziała Petunia. Zaraz po tym ponownie skupiła się na Harrym. Patrzyła na niego tak, jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Było przy tym widać, że nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia, co zrobić z jego porażającym zachowaniem (lub też nagle objawionym dziwactwem). – Dokończymy tę rozmowę.

– Oczywiście – sarknął.

– Z Vernonem, gdy za dwie godziny wróci z pracy.

– Nie wątpię.

Jego odpowiedź wydawała się wytrącić ją z równowagi. Z całą pewnością „poprzednia" wersja dziesięcioletniego Harry'ego nie reagowałaby z tak stoickim spokojem na wieść o podobnym donosie.

– Dobrze – powiedziała, siląc się na spokojny ton głosu. Zabrała przygotowany koszyk z jedzeniem i opuściła kuchnię.

Harry słuchał, jak żegnała się w przedpokoju z Dudleyem. Ciężko było mu uwierzyć w to, jak dokładnie zapamiętał pożegnanie Petunii i Dudleya z poprzedniego życia. Myślał, że teraz kobieta po raz drugi spyta chłopca o to, czy spakował krem do opalania – i to robiła. Albo że za moment zacznie wyliczać mu wszystko, co dla niego przygotowała – i to też miało swoje miejsce. Wydawać by się mogło, że po raz pierwszy słyszał tą rozmowę tydzień temu, a nie całe sześćdziesiąt!

Pamiętał to wszystko, a nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie tylu chwil związanych choćby i ze swoimi dziećmi. Co na przykład powiedziała po raz pierwszy mała Lily? (Ginny upierała się, że „mama", ale on bardziej obstawiałby przy „tacie"). Nie pamiętał tak istotnych momentów ze swojego życia, jednocześnie pamiętając o wycieczce swojego dziesięcioletniego kuzyna. Zdanie sobie sprawy z ułomności pamięci było wyjątkowo smutną refleksją.

Wbijał wzrok w gazetę, próbując zająć myśli artykułem.

– To pa, mamo! – powiedział Dudley. Ktoś otworzył drzwi frontowe, trzasnęły drzwiczki samochodowe, zachrzęścił żwir na podjeździe.

Nagle Harry'ego uderzyła pewna myśl. Rozmowa ciotki z kuzynem nie była identyczna do tej, którą odbyli za pierwszym razem. Petunia wydawała się rozkojarzona, jakby wciąż miała coś na języku, ale o tym zapominała (bez wątpienia był to efekt ich sprzeczki), przez co koniec końców nie ostrzegła Dudleya. Były to tak błahe słowa, że dla Harry'ego nie miały najmniejszego znaczenia – ich niewypowiedzenie nie było jakkolwiek istotne.

Cóź, przynajmniej w tamtej chwili.

...

Kiedy Vernon wrócił z pracy, Petunia wcale nie powiedziała mu o karygodnym zachowaniu Harry'ego. Co więcej wydawała się być w niczym niezachwianym nastroju. Przed wyjściem z domu (wybierała się do kina z Vernonem) powiedziała Harry'emu jedynie o tym, żeby odgrzał sobie kurczaka i – jeżeli tylko będzie miał ochotę – w zamrażalniku powinny być jeszcze jakieś lody.

Zero wspominania o listach obowiązków lub czekającym na niego spotkaniu _en face_ z rozzłoszczonym wujem.

Harry był w związku z tym lekko skonfundowany. Zastanawiał się czy dziwactwa i strach wywoływany przez młodego Toma Riddle'a były równie efektywnie zbywane milczeniem, ukrywane przed światem. Po chwili był jednak zganił się w myślach za podobne rozważania. Nie miał żadnych podstaw, by porównywać się do Voldemorta. Było to co najmniej niedorzeczne.

Usiadł na sofie przed telewizorem i spróbował zająć swoje myśli jakimś talk show. Miał ochotę porozmawiać z Nagini, ale ta znajdowała się gdzieś na polowaniu i nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru jej szukać. Zjadł lody, wypił dwie szklanki mrożonej herbaty i, nie wiedzieć nawet kiedy, zrobił się przeraźliwie senny.

Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że zasnął dopiero wtedy, kiedy w domu rozdzwonił się telefon.

...

Dudley skończył właśnie pałaszować czwartą kanapkę z tuńczykiem. George leżał na ręczniku tuż obok niego, wczytany w komiks. Zaś pani Cole, wyglądając przy tym zachwycająco jak zawsze (nawet według dziesięcioletniego Dudleya, wciąż odpornego na kobiece wdzięki, przyodziane w kostium kąpielowy), słuchała muzyki płynącej z słuchawek. Miała zamknięte oczy i leżała całkiem nieruchomo. Tylko jej klatka piersiowa, spieczona od letniego słońca, unosiła się i opadała w miarowym tempie. Dudley pomyślał, że pani Cole zasnęła.

Chłopiec spojrzał na jezioro Fleet, którego woda marszczyła się delikatnie, zbliżając się ku plaży. I wtedy ją zobaczył: czerwoną piłkę, która pływała samotnie kilkadziesiąt metrów od brzegu. Nie była to cokolwiek wyjątkowa piłka, jednak sam fakt, że znajdowała się w zakazanej dla niego i George'a strefie, że dryfowała tak bez celu po bezkresach granatowej wody, jakby poszukując nowego właściciela (Dudley'owi przypomniała w tamtym momencie listy w butelkach, które pojawiały się czasem w filmach), sprawił, że w oczach dziesięciolatka stała się czymś znacznie więcej. Awansowała do miana wyzwania.

Rozejrzał się, czy gdzieś na sąsiednich brzegach nie znajduje się przypadkiem jej właściciel, jednak nie zlokalizował nikogo, kto mógłby nim być. Wiekowe małżeństwo, skryte pod parasolem na jednej z dalszych plaż, zostało przez niego z premedytacją zignorowane. Dziesięciolatek stwierdził, że czerwona piłka z całą pewnością nie może do nich należeć.

– Patrz – powiedział do George'a podekscytowanym głosem.

Chłopiec niechętnie oderwał spojrzenie od czytanego komiksu.

– Piłka – stwierdził George. Pomimo obojętnego tonu głosu widać było, że piłka również zrobiła na nim spore wrażenie. Odcinała się ostrą czerwienią od ciemnej toni wody, więc na dobrą sprawę ciężko byłoby zignorować jej obecność. Spojrzał kątem roziskrzonego oka na śpiącą matkę. – I tak nie będziemy mogli do niej podpłynąć. Mama zabroniła…

– Twoja mama śpi – przerwał mu konspiracyjnym szeptem Dudley. – Zanim wstanie, piłka będzie już nasza.

– No nie wiem – zawahał się George, ponownie zerkając na matkę.

– No dobra, cykorze – powiedział Dudley. Wstał z ręcznika. – Założę się o dwa funty, że zdobędę tą piłkę, a twoja mama się o tym nawet nie dowie!

Żaden dziesięcioletni chłopiec nie przejdzie obojętnie obok okazji zdobycia dwóch funtów. Już nie wspominając o tym, że żaden z nich nie zignoruje z godnością tak bezczelnie rzuconego w twarz wyzwania.

– Dobra – zgodził się wreszcie George. – Zakład o dwa funty.

– Jeżeli obudzisz specjalnie swoją mamę, sam zapłacisz – dodał Dudley. – Czekaj na mnie przy brzegu.

Stopy Dudleya były już po kostki zamoczone w chłodnej wodzie, gdy usłyszał krakanie, dochodzące z gałęzi jednego z drzew. W innym przypadku nawet nie zwróciłby na nie uwagi, jednak w dzień taki jak ten, nad błyszczącym jeziorem Fleet, wydało mu się wyjątkowo nienaturalne.

Krakanie się powtórzyło. Odwrócił głowę w kierunku, z którego dochodziło. Nie wiedzieć czemu, poczuł na rękach gęsią skórkę. Na gałęzi siedział kruk (chłopiec go rozpoznał, bowiem w jego książce od przyrody znajdował się temat poświęcony ptakom), bez dwóch zdań, jednak przez jego karykaturalnie wielki rozmiar śmiało mógłby zostać wykluczony z kruczej braci i dołączyć do jakiejś zupełnie innej.

Przez moment Dudley mierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem. Kruk zaś wydawał się to spojrzenie odwzajemniać. Zakrakał jeszcze raz, tym razem dłużej i głośniej, po czym umilkł.

– Na co czekasz? – odezwał się George. Dudley wreszcie oderwał spojrzenie od ptaka i zaczął zanurzać się coraz głębiej.

– Na nic – powiedział. Uśmiechnął się krzywo w stronę drugiego chłopca, zanurzony już po obojczyki. – Ale zaraz będę czekał na moje dwa funty.

Gdy stał, woda sięgała mu już aż po samą szyję. Odbił się stopami od dna jeziora i zaczął płynąć w kierunku piłki. Był już tuż obok niej, gdy nagle stało się kilka rzeczy naraz.

Najpierw poczuł niewinne ukłucie w brzuchu, które niemal natychmiastowo przeszło w ostry ból. Miał ochotę zgiąć się w pół i dotknąć palącego punktu, jednak w tym samym momencie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jest już w stanie wyczuć stopami dna. Nigdy nie pływał na takiej głębokości (rzadko kiedy dorosły, rozsądny człowiek sobie na to pozwala), więc świadomość, że znajduje się zawieszony w niby wodnej próżni, wywołała u niego obezwładniające przerażenie. Stracił panowanie nad swoimi ruchami. Próbował za wszelką cenę wciąż pozostać nad tonią wody. Instynktownie wyciągał z niej ręce, jedynie coraz bardziej się w niej pogrążając. Próbował nabrać haust powietrza, ale to tylko sprawiało, że do jego płuc przedostawało się jeszcze więcej wody.

Nie był nawet w stanie krzyczeć.

...

Harry podszedł do telefonu. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy powinien odebrać. Dursleyowie nie pozostawili mu co do tego żadnych konkretnych wytycznych. Gdy jednak rozległ się kolejny i kolejny sygnał, doszedł do wniosku, że być może było to coś ważnego.

– Tak, słucham? – spytał, podnosząc słuchawkę. W tle rozlegał się kobiecy płacz, a ponieważ nigdy nie słyszał płaczącej Petunii, szczególnie tak przeraźliwie, chwilę zajęło mu jej zidentyfikowanie. Spytał, już szczerze zaniepokojony: – Co się stało? Ciociu?

– Dudley... – urwał Vernon. Wydawało się, że oddala się na moment od żony, ponieważ płacz znacznie przycichł. – Harry, Dudley miał bardzo poważny wypadek.

Harry zbyt wiele razy słyszał wyrażenie „poważny wypadek", by nie wiedzieć już, że w rzeczywistości najczęściej oznaczało czyjąś śmierć. A biorąc pod uwagę płacz ciotki i podobną miękkość w głosie wuja... Harry nie potrafił w to uwierzyć. Miał wrażenie, że wciąż śpi na kanapie. Że dopiero za moment naprawdę wybudzi się z tego koszmaru wewnątrz snu.

– Co mu się stało, wujku? – spytał. Jego pytanie zabrzmiało wyjątkowo głucho.

Wydawało mu się, że Vernon z trudem powstrzymuje płacz. Nie odzywał się przez dłuższą chwilę. Przez ten czas Harry słyszał jedynie płaczącą w oddali Petunię i jakąś krzątaninę.

– Utopił się – powiedział wreszcie. – Nie wiem, kiedy wrócimy do domu. Znajdujemy się teraz w szpitalu. Formalności... Petunia jest w bardzo złym stanie. Lekarze przed chwilą podali jej leki uspokajające.

– Tak mi przykro, wujku – odpowiedział Harry. Był tak zszokowany, że nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że nazwał Vernona wujkiem. Choć to nie on stracił dziecko, sam był bliski płaczu. Czuł się tak, jakby to on przytrzymywał głowę Dudleya pod wodą, czekając aż utonie, jakby zabił go własnymi rękoma! Dzięki jednej nieistotnej sprzeczce odebrał życie Dudleyowi, a tym samym jedynego syna Dursleyom. To była tylko i wyłącznie jego wina. – Tak mi przykro...

– Harry. Muszę już kończyć – powiedział Vernon. – Postaraj się być dzielny, gdy wrócę z Petunią do domu, dobrze? Będzie potrzebowała teraz dużo wsparcia.

Wsłuchiwał się w ciszę, która zaległa po drugiej stronie słuchawki. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Po prostu nie był w stanie tego zrobić.

– Istnieje anegdota, w której trzepot skrzydeł motyla jest w stanie po trzech dniach wywołać burzę piaskową lub huragan.

Odwrócił się tylko po to, by ujrzeć Śmierć wpatrzonego w drzwi od ogrodu.

– Pieprzę twoje anegdoty – odparł Harry, wściekły jak nigdy dotąd. – Pieprzę je, rozumiesz?

– Twój gniew jest w pełni zrozumiany.

– Twoje zrozumienie też pieprzę!

– Zważaj na słowa, Harry – powiedział Śmierć. – To twoje działania doprowadziły do śmierci chłopca, nie moje. Zdenerwowałeś swoją ciotkę tak bardzo, że nie pamiętała, by ostrzec syna przed pływaniem z pełnym żołądkiem.

– Okłamałeś mnie! – krzyknął Harry. – Od początku mówiłem ci, że nie chcę żadnej drugiej szansy! Upierałeś się mówiąc, że wszystko będzie w moich rękach! _Wszystko_ wygląda dla ciebie w ten sposób? Mój kuzyn nie żyje, choć miał jeszcze żyć czterdzieści lat. Miał przed sobą całe życie! A każde moje działanie i tak nieuchronnie zbliża mnie do pojedynku z Voldemortem!

Śmierć zaśmiał się, jakby usłyszał właśnie przezabawny żart. Harry z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w wygięte wargi mężczyzny.

– Czy to nie oczywiste, że zaczynając wykorzystywać wiedzę o przyszłości, wreszcie tworzysz nową historię, w której wkrótce przyjdzie ci żyć? W innym wypadku nie byłoby to tak zabawne!

– Ty popaprańcu – powiedział Harry. – Słowo daję. Zabiję cię.

Znajdował się w połowie drogi, by uderzyć Śmierć, gdy ten nagle pstryknął palcami. Rozległ się dziwny dźwięk, któremu najbliżej było do świstu ostrza. Dostrzegł kątem oka jakiś ruch i błyski, a zaraz po tym coś całkowicie go unieruchomiło. Setki srebrnych nici, niczym pajęcza sieć, szczelnie oplatały jego ręce i nogi, ginąc gdzieś w ścianach.

– Jak pochopnie – odpowiedział Śmierć. Po uśmiechu na jego wargach nie pozostał już nawet cień. – Żywię szczerą nadzieję, że następnym razem, zanim choćby i pomyślisz o uderzeniu mnie, zastanowisz się nad tym dwa razy. Nikt jeszcze nie zdołał tego zrobić.

– Skończ to. Inaczej ja to skończę. Mam dość.

– Nie pozwolę ci. Jesteś w stanie stworzyć życie, jakiego pragniesz. Musisz w to jednak uwierzyć.

– Na pewno nie uwierzę już tobie. Wybrałeś sobie trefną zabawkę.

– No cóż – odparł mężczyzna niemal wesołym tonem,. – Zaufanie do mnie nie ma w gruncie rzeczy najmniejszego znaczenia. Uprzedzam cię jedynie, że przeżyjesz to życie do końca, czy masz na to ochotę, czy nie.

– Dlaczego? – spytał Harry. – Dlaczego ja, do diabła? Dlaczego tak bardzo ci na tym zależy?

– Wspominałem ci już o mojej sympatii do ciebie, Harry.

Prychnął.

– Skoro tak wygląda twoja sympatia, to ja nie chcę wiedzieć, jak wygląda miłość. Posiadasz znaczące deficyty w poprawnym wyrażaniu uczuć.

– Wiesz, jak wiele proponują mi ludzie w zamian za drugą szansę?

– Co takiego? Pieniądzę, dziewczynę, duszę? Muszę cię zmartwić, ale w tych czasach nawet ostatnia z tych rzeczy nie znaczy zbyt wiele.

Śmierć pokręcił lekko głową, jakby z rozbawieniem.

– Naprawdę jesteś interesujący.

– Sądzisz, że to jakieś pieprzone show? Świetnie się bawisz, co?

– Cudownie, ale wróćmy do głównego tematu naszej rozmowy – odpowiedział Śmierć. – Nie wiedziałem, że doprowadzisz do śmierci chłopca. Trzeba przyznać, dość niefortunny zbieg okoliczności. Dlatego ograniczę ci trochę związanych z tym nieprzyjemności. Uznaj to za kolejną przysługę, choć sądzę – dodał – że i tak twój pobyt u wujostwa spełnił już swoje początkowe zamierzenia.

– Co chcesz zrobić? – spytał Harry z czujnością w głosie.

Nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że to, co za moment nastąpi, ani trochę mu się nie spodoba.

Śmierć uśmiechnął się wąsko.

– Przekonasz się – powiedział i pstryknął palcami.


	6. Przysługa i nostalgia

**Przysługa i nostalgia**

* * *

Harry rozejrzał się ze zdezorientowaniem po tętniącym życiem Dziurawym Kotle. W pubie panował harmider (z całą pewnością wywołany poniekąd jego obecnością) oraz zatrważający tłok. Przy każdym z drewnianych stołów siedzieli rozmawiający czarodzieje. Większość z nich wpatrywała się w niego z niedowierzaniem lub podekscytowaniem. Niektórzy odkładali trzymane kufle lub sztućce i wskazywali na niego palcami, jakby stanowił nieprawdopodobną anomalię. Zewsząd dochodziły gorączkowe szepty, w których raz po raz padało jego imię oraz nazwisko.

Wiedział, że jego ostatnim wspomnieniem powinna być rozmowa ze Śmiercią (z dość złowieszczą zapowiedzią), a jednak wciąż na wierzch jego świadomości wypływały kolejne, które po niej następowały – jak chociażby dźwięk płaczu ciotki o drugiej w nocy, pogrzeb Dudleya, podczas którego zaczęło grzmieć oraz lać jak z cebra, spokojna rozmowa wujostwa z Albusem Dumbledore'em i akceptacja listu z Hogwartu. Były to jednocześnie znajome i obce wspomnienia, jakby należące do innego człowieka, ale włożone wprost do jego głowy.

Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że znalazł się w przyszłości. Choć miał wrażenie, że od pstryknięcia palcami przez Śmierć nie minęła nawet minuta, w rzeczywistości minęły ponad trzy tygodnie! To właśnie tym miała być przysługa, która „na pewno mu się spodoba".

Harry miał pewne (cokolwiek uzasadnione) wątpliwości wobec tego, czy mu się spodobała. Być może i Śmierć faktycznie zaoszczędził mu poczucia winy związanego z kuzynem oraz czasu, podczas którego i tak nie byłby w stanie niczego zmienić, jednak ponownie pokazał przy tym, że jest dla niego niczym więcej jak tylko okrutną i kontrolowaną formą rozrywki.

– Chodź, Harry – pośpieszył go łagodnym tonem Albus Dumbledore. Najwidoczniej pomylił skołowanie Harry'ego ze strachem wywołanym nagłą popularnością.

Harry nie miał nawet najmniejszej ochoty patrzeć na jego twarz. Wiedział, że zobaczy na niej ciepły uśmiech i wyrozumiały wyraz oczu, a widząc to czułby się tylko jeszcze bardziej zagubiony. Gdy miał siedemnaście lat, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że działania mężczyzny miały również swoją mroczną stronę. Jednak tamte spostrzeżenia miały się nijak w porównaniu z tym, do czego doszedł podczas tych krótkich wakacji oraz rozmów z Nagini. Nowe wnioski nie były już tak łatwo wytłumaczalne lub przebaczalne – o ile w ogóle dało się to zrobić.

Harry miał ochotę westchnąć. Wolałby odwiedzić ulicę Pokątną wspólnie z Hagridem, jednak przez tragedię w domu Dursleyów Albus Dumbledore postanowił osobiście mu ją pokazać. Najwidoczniej sądził, że Harry znajdował się w znacznie bliższych stosunkach z Dudleyem, przez co wymagał teraz nieustającego pocieszenia.

Przeżył niemały wstrząs, gdy Kwiryniusz Quirrell przestąpił im drogę. Niewysoki, szczupły i trzęsący się mężczyzna, o spojrzeniu płochliwego zwierzęcia, z całą pewnością nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto skrywał pod turbanem samego Lorda Voldemorta.

– Profesor Quirrell – przywitał się Albus Dumbledore. Harry spojrzał na starca i coś go uderzyło: ten ani na sekundę nie przestał uśmiechać się w swój ciepły sposób, choć doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, z kim właśnie miał do czynienia. Jak dobrym aktorem musiał być? – Pan Quirrell będzie nauczał cię obrony przed czarną magią, Harry.

– T–t–trudno mi nawet p–powiedzieć, jak w–wielki to z–zaszczyt pana p–p–poznać. – Mężczyzna chwycił dłoń Harry'ego i uścisnął ją.

– Mi również miło pana poznać – powiedział Harry. Zachowanie neutralnego wyrazu twarzy nigdy nie kosztowało go równie wiele, choć i tak był niemal pewny, że nieznacznie się skrzywił. Miał wrażenie, że dotyka stężałego, martwego ciała.

– B–b–będzie p–pan nabywał w–wyposażenie? – spytał Quirrell.

Harry skinął nieznacznie głową w ramach potwierdzenia. Mężczyzna wyglądał tak, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć (lub – jak kto woli – wyjąkać), ale Albus Dumbledore go uprzedził:

– Wybacz nam, Kwiryniuszu, nieco się śpieszymy.

– O–oczywiście! – Quirrell zaśmiał się nerwowo.

– Nie przejmuj się profesorem Quirrellem, Harry. Zawsze jest równie zdenerwowany – powiedział Albus Dumbledore, gdy odeszli kawałek dalej od dygoczącego nauczyciela. Dodał wesoło: – Krążą pogłoski, że to przez jego spotkanie z wampirami w Czarnej Puszczy.

Starzec wyprowadził go z zadymionego pubu tylnymi drzwiami. Po drodze Harry'ego zaczepiało jeszcze kilku czarodziejów. Dotykali jego dłoni i ramion, przez co ani na moment nie przestawał się wzdrygać i posyłać im – już jawnie – zdenerwowanego spojrzenia. Wyciągali ręce w kierunku jego blizny w kształcie błyskawicy, pragnąc dojrzeć ją zza czarnych włosów. Czuł się niczym zaszczute zwierzę. Wiedział, że kiedyś jego wizyta w Dziurawym Kotle musiała przebiegać identycznie, jednak w poprzednim życiu zdążył się już odzwyczaić od sławy i najgorszych jej aspektów.

Znaleźli się przed ceglaną ścianą, która prowadziła na ulicę Pokątną.

– Musisz przyzwyczaić się do swojej sławy w czarodziejskim świecie. – Dyrektor Hogwartu zaczął liczyć cegły w murze. – Jesteś bohaterem dla wielu ludzi.

– Nawet mnie nie znają – wymamrotał Harry.

– Znają twoją historię.

– Ta nie ma znaczenia. Stworzył ją przypadek. Nie ja.

Starzec uśmiechnął się kącikami warg, jakby usłyszał coś zabawnego. Harry'emu wydawało się, że uśmiech ten nie sprawia już tak ciepłego wrażenia co poprzednie.

– Ilość przypadków, które rządzą światem, jest tak zatrważająca, że bardziej skłaniałbym się ku stwierdzeniu, że te są w rzeczywistości niczym innym jak przeznaczeniem.

…

Wyszli z pokaźnego banku Gringotta wprost na gwarną ulicę i skierowali się w stronę sklepu Madame Malkin. Harry beznamiętnie obserwował śpieszących się gdzieś czarodziei oraz mijane sklepy. Kiedyś nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od kolorowych szyldów, wystaw oraz niewielkich straganów z pachnącymi ziołami. Dziś to wszystko niemal nie wywoływało w nim już żadnych uczuć.

A nawet, gdy patrzył na przysadzistą czarownicę, która ciągnęła ze złością rękę swojego małego syna, drącego się wniebogłosy, albo na czarodziejów posyłających mu pełne wrogości spojrzenia, zaczynał czuć przypływ zniechęcenia wobec czarodziejskiego świata. Gdyby nie dzieci, przez jego podróż w czasie skazane na nieistnienie, porzuciłby walkę. Nigdy nie mógłby zaakceptować podobnego losu dla Lily, Jamesa oraz Albusa.

Albus Dumbledore wskazał na witrynę sklepu Madame Malkin. Zza szkła beznamiętnie przyglądała im się trójka poprzebieranych manekinów. (Harry pamiętał, że za pierwszym razem ich nieruchome spojrzenia i wygięte pod nienaturalnym kątem głowy przerażały go jak mało co).

– Tu kupisz mundurek, Harry – odezwał się. – Pozwolisz, że przyjdę po ciebie za dziesięć minut? Muszę załatwić jeszcze jedną sprawę.

Harry przytaknął bez entuzjazmu. Miał wrażenie, że nie cofnął się w czasie, a trafił do alternatywnej rzeczywistości! Zastanawiał się, czy tym razem również spotka jedenastoletniego Draco Malfoya.

Wszedł do sklepu. Nie licząc samej Madame Malkin oraz młodej praktykantki, wnętrze było całkowicie puste. Przysadzista właścicielka, która przypominała absurdalnych rozmiarów różową landrynkę, podeszła do niego i uśmiechnęła się.

– Hogwart, tak, kochasiu? – Spojrzała na niego od stóp do głów wzrokiem rzeczoznawcy.

Kolejne pięć minut upłynęło mu na mierzeniu szkolnych i okazjonalnych szat. (Tym razem postanowił nie oszczędzać i wybierał najdroższe kroje – zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jedna lub dwie porządne szaty więcej ani trochę nie nadwyrężą jego portfela). Wydawało się, że nic już nie zaburzy wizyty w sklepie, gdy rozległ się w nim głośny dzwoneczek oznajmujący przybycie kolejnego klienta.

Przeglądał się w lustrze, gdy w jego odbiciu pojawił się drugi chłopiec. O szczupłej twarzy, szarych oczach i niemal płowych włosach. Doszedł do wniosku, że być może naprawdę istnieje coś takiego jak przeznaczenie.

– Cześć – przywitał się Draco.

Harry spojrzał na niego obojętnie lub nawet z czymś zakrawającym na niechęć. Podobne spojrzenie musiało okazać się dla Draco wyjątkowo niespotykanym, ponieważ wydawał się pod nim stracić nieco swojego rezonu sprzed chwili. Wszedł na drugi stołek, a zaraz po tym pojawiła się obok niego zestresowana praktykantka.

– Cześć – odparł Harry.

– Draco Malfoy. – Jasnowłosy chłopiec wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń. Najwidoczniej szata wykonana z najdroższego materiału w sklepie, którą właśnie mierzył Harry, albo też jego niewymuszona obojętność i rezerwa, zrobiły na nim piorunujące wrażenie.

Harry nie przypominał sobie, by za pierwszym razem Draco się mu przedstawił. Za to doskonale pamiętał, że ten wciąż mówił tylko o swoim ojcu i quidditchu.

– Harry Potter. – Uścisnął oferowaną dłoń. Doszedł do wniosku, że ten niewinny gest lub też rozmowa i tak nie były w stanie wpłynąć na przyszłość.

– Ten Harry Potter? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Draco. Po chwili, jakby się zreflektował, że podobne zachowanie absolutnie nie powinno mu przystawać, powiedział: – Wkręcasz mnie. Niemożliwe, byś był _tym_ Harrym Potterem.

Harry odsunął palcami włosy, przysłaniające bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy.

– Merlinie. – Harry musiał przyznać, że ta wersja chłopca niezmiernie go bawiła. – To prawda, że zabiłeś Sam–Wiesz–Kogo? I przeżyłeś jego Avadę Kedavrę?

– Mhm – mruknął Harry. – Półprawda. Ciężko nazwać to zabójstwem, skoro jedynie odbiło się ode mnie jego zaklęcie zabijające.

– Niesamowite – odpowiedział z uznaniem Draco. – Wiesz już, do jakiego domu trafisz w Hogwarcie? Ja na pewno trafię do Slytherinu. Wszyscy w mojej rodzinie do niego trafiają – dodał takim tonem, jakby ten szczegół miał natychmiastowo wywindować opinię o nim w oczach Harry'ego.

– Ja za to na pewno trafię do Gryffindoru. – Harry uśmiechnął się kącikami ust.

Draco wybuchnął śmiechem, biorąc słowa Harry'ego za żart, a jego uśmiech – za szyderstwo.

– Już lubię twoje poczucie humoru – odparł chłopiec. – Z kim przyszedłeś na ulicę Pokątną?

Wydawało się, że to zaledwie początek lawiny pytań, którą miał ochotę zadać Harry'emu. Świeciły mu się oczy. Brzmiał na podekscytowanego. Na jego blade policzki wstąpił nieznaczny rumieniec.

– Z Albusem Dumbledore'em – odrzekł Harry. – Zresztą zaraz powinien po mnie przyjść.

– Och – powiedział Draco, jakby z pewnym rozczarowaniem. – Może spotkamy się za godzinę w lodziarni Floriana Fortescue?

Harry poczuł uczucie nostalgii. Draco mimowolnie zaczął przypominać mu Jamesa, gdy ten był w jego wieku. Jego syn również bywał arogancki i dokuczliwy, często uśmiechał się w złośliwy sposób, ale – kiedy coś bardzo go zaoferowało – w jednym momencie opadały wszystkie jego maski. Zaczynał mówić z podnieceniem, a jego brązowe oczy błyszczały podekscytowaniem.

– Jasne – odpowiedział, nieznacznie wzruszając ramionami. – Czemu nie.

Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że była to jedynie próba wypełnienia luki po jednym z utraconych synów. I równie dobrze wiedział, że wcześniej czy później jej pożałuje.

…

Albus Dumbledore nie wydawał się być zbytnio uszczęśliwiony późniejszym spotkaniem Harry'ego i Draco. Nie skomentował go jednak w żaden szczególny sposób. Powiedział jedynie, że na ten czas będzie przebywał w pubie pod Trzema Miotłami, pijąc swój syrop wiśniowy. Dodał łagodnie, że Harry'emu musi wystarczyć zaledwie czterdzieści minut, bowiem ma „niecierpiące zwłoki" obowiązki w Hogwarcie, w którym to nieustannie trwają przygotowania do rozpoczęcia nowego roku szkolnego.

Harry sądził, że skierują się teraz do sklepu Ollivandera, jednak mężczyzna zatrzymał się przed Centrum Handlowym Eeylopa. Był to niewielki sklep, położony pośrodku ulicy Pokątnej, na którego wystawie znajdował się z cały tuzin klatek z najróżniejszymi zwierzętami: sowami, żabami, kotami i wężami. Wszystkie z nich obserwowały z zaciekawieniem przechodniów, którzy zatrzymywali się tuż przed szklaną witryną.

A raczej prawie wszystkie – potężny kruk przebywający w jednej ze srebrnych klatek rzucił mu zaledwie jedno spojrzenie („pogardliwe", jak określiłby je sam Harry), po czym – wciąż z tą samą chłodną obojętnością – skupił się na jakimś punkcie za plecami jego i starca.

– Nie podarowałem ci żadnego prezentu urodzinowego – powiedział Albus Dumbledore. – Myślę, że ptak będzie dostateczną rekompensatą.

– Naprawdę nie trzeba, proszę pana.

Poczuł ukłucie niepokoju w związku z tą propozycją. Starzec nieświadomie pragnął wypełnić niewypełniony prezent Hagrida. Czy tym właśnie było przeznaczenie?

– Harry, ptaki w magicznym świecie pełnią rolę posłańców – wytłumaczył mężczyzna. – Sowa będzie w stanie przekazywać wszystkie twoje listy adresowane do wujostwa.

Przystał wreszcie na propozycję prezentu, choć czuł się z nią co najmniej niezręcznie i źle. Zaraz po tym weszli do niewielkiego sklepu. Miał mroczne wnętrze, prawdopodobnie ze względu na sowy będące nocnymi zwierzętami, a które pohukiwały cicho w klatkach, rozsiane po całym pomieszczeniu. Przywitał ich starszy mężczyzna o rozwodnionym spojrzeniu i przerażająco kościstych palcach.

– Rozumiem, że rozglądacie się państwo za pocztowym ptakiem? – spytał uprzejmie, wychodząc zza lady. Wskazał dłonią na trzy młode sowy. Jedną z nich była Hedwiga, która czyściła śnieżnobiałe pióra, łupiąc na nich jednym okiem. – W takim razie mogę polecić państwu którąś z tych sów.

– Podoba ci się któraś z nich, Harry? – zapytał Albus Dumbledore.

Harry nie mógł patrzeć na młodziutką Hedwigę. Wciąż był w stanie przypomnieć sobie, jak wirowała w powietrzu, już zupełnie martwa. Przeniósł spojrzenie na pozostałe ptaki. Jeden z nich był atramentowo czarny, a drugi brązowoszary. Oba były piękne, jednak żaden z nich nie wzbudził w Harrym zachwytu większego niż Hedwiga w dniu ich pierwszego spotkania.

– A ten kruk na wystawie? – Przypomniał sobie ptaka o arogancko wypiętej piersi i pogardliwym spojrzeniu.

Sprzedawca skrzywił się nieznacznie, jakby przypomniał sobie o czymś nieprzyjemnym.

– Stanowczo odradzam jego zakup.

– Dlaczego? – powiedział Harry, już z jawnym zainteresowaniem.

Mężczyzna westchnął.

– To najcięższy ptak, jakiego kiedykolwiek miałem okazję poznać, a poznałem ich całe setki. Dziobie z zapalczywością wściekłego hipogryfa. Odmawia spożycia większości pokarmów dla kruków. Nie kwapi się do dostarczania jakichkolwiek wiadomości – odpowiedział. – A co najważniejsze musi być już naprawdę stary. Otrzymałem go piętnaście lat temu, gdy dopiero co otwierałem sklep. Od tamtego czasu nie zmienił się nic a nic. Ani z charakteru, ani z wyglądu.

– I nikt nie kupił go przez cały ten czas?

– Ach, próbowali! Przy piątym razie przestałem liczyć. Za każdym razem nie mijał nawet tydzień, a klienci wracali, by go zwrócić. Zazwyczaj nie żądali nawet zwrotu galeonów!

– Chciałbym tego kruka – odrzekł Harry.

Uznał, że ptak stanowił interesujące wyzwanie, jednak jego decyzja była również spowodowana współczuciem. Pomyślał, że nawet tak aroganckie stworzenie pragnęło zamieszkać gdzieś na stałe, tym razem niezwrócone po trzech dniach.

– Jesteś pewny, Harry? – spytał dyrektor Hogwartu. W jego głosie było słyszalne wyraźne powątpiewanie.

Harry skinął głową, patrząc na potężnego kruka w klatce. Ptak odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Przez krótki moment Harry'emu wydawało się, że może wychwycić w jego paciorkowatych oczach i postawie coś niemal ludzkiego – jak wyraźne zniechęcenie lub pogodzenie się z losem.

…

Garrick Ollivander popijał herbatę z filiżanki, obserwując uliczny ruch zza sklepowej witryny. Nie miał pojęcia, czym było owe przeczucie, jednak był absolutnie przekonany o tym, że tego dnia jego sklep odwiedzi Harry Potter. Chłopiec w tym roku powinien zacząć uczęszczać do Hogwartu, a wciąż nie posiadał własnej różdżki. Mężczyzna nigdy dotąd nie był równie podekscytowany, oczekując któregoś z klientów. Gdy więc, wbrew wszelkiemu nieprawdopodobieństwu, dziesięć minut i jedną filiżankę Earl Greya później w sklepie rozległ się dźwięk dzwoneczka, a do środka wkroczyło dziecko o zielonym spojrzeniu, Ollivander wiedział już, z kim miał do czynienia. Harry'ego Pottera nie musiał nawet przedstawiać towarzyszący mu Albus Dumbledore.

– Dzień dobry, Garricku – przywitał się dyrektor Hogwartu. Dotknął ramienia (dość niezainteresowanego) chłopca, po czym powiedział: – Harry będzie potrzebować różdżki.

Różdżkarz wyciągał następne pudełka z różdżkami, w międzyczasie obserwując niepowodzenia Harry'ego. Machnięcie każdą kolejną różdżką oznaczało jedynie wybuchy i zniszczenia. (W sklepie unosił się już nawet wyraźny zapach spalenizny). Harry jednak wydawał się tym absolutnie nie przejmować. Co więcej Garrick Ollivander mógłby przysiąc, że chłopiec jest znudzony! Spędził całe życie w swoim sklepie. Był świadkiem wielu wyjątkowych i niecodziennych klientów, ale nigdy dotąd nie spotkał jedenastolatka znużonego wyborem różdżki.

Nie potrafił przestać przypatrywać się dłoniom i oczom dziecka. Ruchy jego palców i nadgarstka w żaden sposób nie przypominały pierwszych kontaktów jedenastolatków z różdżkami. Harry każdą z nich trzymał w zadziwiająco odpowiedni sposób (mężczyzna dostrzegał w tym również pewną zatrważającą miękkość, którą dopiero po latach walk nabywali potężni czarodzieje). Zaś jego oczy w niczym nie przypominały spojrzeń innych chłopców. Nie licząc koloru zielonych liści mieniących się w słońcu, nie przypominały nawet tego należącego do jego matki. Znużone i beznamiętne, a jednocześnie zdeterminowane i czujne. Nie odbijały się w nich jednak zło lub choćby i jego zalążki, a raczej dobro i skłonność do najwyższych ofiar.

Ollivander zawahał się nieznacznie, po czym sięgnął po czarne pudełko, o którym z całych sił pragnął zapomnieć.

Choć Harry miał przed sobą jeszcze kilka niesprawdzonych rózdżek, nawet nie zaszczycając ich spojrzeniem, sięgnął po właśnie po tę z ostrokrzewu, której rdzeń stanowiło pióro feniksa. Bliźniaczkę różdżki samego Lorda Voldemorta. W znużonych oczach chłopca przez moment zabłysła jakaś nieokreślona tęsknota. Wykonał delikatny ruch nadgarstkiem. Tym razem przez pomieszczenie nie przetoczyła się nieukierunkowana, wściekła wiązka magii. Obyło się bez zniszczeń i wybuchów, a Harry i różdżka wydawali się stanowić jedność. Niczym instrument i jego utalentowany muzyk.

– No, no, no, to ciekawe... zaiste, niezmiernie ciekawe... – powiedział do siebie Ollivander.

Kim naprawdę był Harry Potter?

…

Harry nie poświęcał większej uwagi swojemu śmietankowo–truskawkowemu deserowi. O wiele ciekawszym zjawiskiem niż specjał lodziarni Floriana Fortescue wydawał mu się sam Draco. Chłopiec bez ustanku mówił o quidditchu i Hogwarcie, wakacjach w letniej rezydencji Malfoyów we Francji, o wszystkich innych rzeczach, o których zwykli terkotać jedenastoletnie dzieci. A jakby było tego dostatecznie mało, uprzednio zamówił pucharek miętowych lodów z czekoladowymi wiórkami. Sam wybór Draco wydawał się być już wystarczającym zaproszeniem dla melancholii Harry'ego: James wprost przepadał za tym samym deserem.

Gdy Harry nie był śmiertelnie zapracowany w Biurze Aurorów, a jego małżeństwo nie przechodziło piętnastego z kolei kryzysu tuż po narodzinach Albusa (najczęściej kończącego się trzaśnięciami drzwi, rzadziej przecinającymi powietrze talerzami, a najrzadziej – seksem „na zgodę") często zabierał Ginny i najstarszego z synów na lody. Wtedy wszystko wydawało się takie łatwe. Miał wrażenie, że to właśnie w tamtych czasach był najlepszym ojcem. Każde ze swoich dzieci kochał po równo i żadnego z nich nie przekładał nad pozostałe, jednak sam musiał przyznać, że Albus i Lily, zamiast scalić ich rodzinę, zaczęli stanowić jedynie kolejne powody dla niekończących się kłótni.

– Smęcisz i wyglądasz na smutnego. Coś się stało? – spytał nieoczekiwanie Draco. Nie brzmiał na szczególnie poruszonego swoimi spostrzeżeniami, ale również nie na całkowicie obojętnego. Ot chwilowy przejaw dziecięcej przyzwoitości.

– Nie – odpowiedział Harry. Bez zainteresowania trącił widelcem truskawkę. Deser w jego pucharku zdążył się już całkowicie rozpuścić. Słońce świeciło intensywnie i przed upałem nie chronił nawet kawiarniany parasol. – Po prostu o czymś sobie przypomniałem.

– Mhm – mruknął Draco powątpiewającym tonem. Najwidoczniej nawet jedenastolatek wiedział o tym, że pamięć i smutek wyjątkowo preferują swoje wzajemne towarzystwo. – Nie mam zamiaru cię pocieszać.

– Nie oczekuję pocieszenia – powiedział beznamiętnie Harry.

– Wiem. Po prostu nie jestem dobry w pocieszaniu. – Draco wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami. Włożył do ust czubatą łyżeczkę lodów i powiedział: – Ale moja mama jest. Wiesz, co zawsze mówi w takich przypadkach? „Nie patrz wstecz, ponieważ tamtą drogą i tak już nie będziesz mógł pójść".

– Och – wymamrotał Harry. – A co jeśli ktoś może nią jednak pójść?

Jasnowłosy chłopiec zamieszał łyżeczką w pustym pucharku.

– A dlaczego ktoś miałby chcieć pójść nią dwa razy, skoro wie, co znajduje się na jej końcu?

…

Powrót na Drive Drive 4 przypominał Harry'emu zderzenie z alternatywną rzeczywistością. Dostał własny pokój (jak w poprzednim życiu), jednak ten nie sprawiał ani trochę tak ascetycznego wrażenia co niegdyś. Położył klatkę z Huginem na biurku. (Kruk nie był równie chętnie nastawiony do dalekosiężnych podróży co ptaki Odyna, ale przynajmniej wyglądał równie godnie ze swoim pogardliwym spojrzeniem i wypiętą czarną piersią). Szaty, które kosztowały półtorej pensji młodego aurora, spoczęły w dużej szafie. Zaś podręczniki do Hogwartu – w równym rzędzie na wiszącej półce.

Petunia i Vernon nie skomentowali żadnymi słowami jawnej obecności wszystkich tych dowodów na „dziwactwo" Harry'ego. Cóż, być może dlatego, że jego ciotka od pogrzebu Dudleya przypominała snujący się po domu cień, a wuj starał się ze wszystkich sił, by przynajmniej był to _żywy_ cień.

– Dziwny i stary – skwitowała Nagini, patrząc na Hugina przebywającego w klatce. Ten wydawał się nagrodzić to podsumowanie spojrzeniem spod byka. – Dlaczego nie sowa? Jedynie sowy nie sprawiają problemów w dostarczaniu poczty.

Harry podparł brodę i obrzucił spojrzeniem zwierzęta. Pomyślał, że – jeżeli chodziło o konkurowanie w dziwactwach – nic nie byłoby w stanie przebić ich widoku na biurku jedenastolatka.

– Spodobał mi się – odrzekł krótko. Wciąż tęsknił za Hedwigą, ale nie żałował podjęcia innej decyzji. Śnieżnobiała sowa wciąż przypominałaby mu o tej okropnej podróży do Nory i poprzednim życiu. Był również pewny, że ta i tak znajdzie kochający dom. (Czego nie można było powiedzieć o Huginie). Zażartował: – Czy ty aby nie jesteś trochę zazdrosna?

Nagini syknęła z udawanym rozdrażnieniem.

– Nie. Po prostu myślę, że sowa byłaby lepsza – powiedziała dyplomatycznie. Zaraz zmieniła temat: – Za trzy dni wyjeżdżamy do Hogwartu.

Harry sięgnął do otwartego pudełka z przysmakami dla ptaków. Wsunął jeden między żeberka klatki tak szybko, że kruk nie zdołał go nawet dziobnąć, choć i tak zasłużył tym drobnym gestem życzliwości na znużone i pełne niechęci spojrzenie.

– Wiem. Horkruksy.

– Nie mogę doczekać się, aż wszystko się rozpocznie.

 _A raczej skończy_ , pomyślał Harry, zaczynając gładzić palcami ciemnozielone łuski Nagini.


	7. Na swoim miejscu

**Na swoim miejscu**

* * *

Harry obserwował ruch na peronie dziewięć i trzy czwarte. Matki ściskały po raz ostatni mocno przestraszone pierwszaki. Ludzie przepychali się z bagażami i tobołkami. Dźwięki pośpiesznych kroków, ptaków zamkniętych w metalowych klatkach, rozmów i przekrzykiwań, mieszały się ze sobą, tworząc jeden wielki zgiełk.

Patrzył na to wszystko z wręcz przygniatającą nostalgią. Pamiętał, gdy po raz pierwszy zjawił się na magicznym peronie. Nieco zlękniony całą gamą nowych dźwięków, zapachów i obrazów, a jednocześnie zafascynowany i podniecony każdym z tych szczegółów. Pamiętał także momenty, w których po raz pierwszy zjawiły się na nim jego własne dzieci, a nawet wnuki. A o to ponownie siedzi w przedziale pociągu zmierzającego do Hogwartu, opiera głowę o chłodną szybę, a co najważniejsze – znowu ma jedenaście lat. Wydawało mu się to czystym i najbardziej niewiarygodnym na świecie absurdem.

Ktoś rozsunął drzwi do przedziału.

– Wszędzie cię szukałem! – powiedział Draco.

Zaraz po tym, nie czekając na zaproszenie, wszedł do środka. Wtaszczył za sobą pokaźny kufer, więc Harry mógł jedynie pomóc mu położyć go na półce. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że obecność chłopca w przedziale może zrazić Rona, a tym bardziej Hermionę, z którymi pragnął ponownie się zaprzyjaźnić. Jednak teraz było już za późno: wszystko, co mu pozostało, to wyproszenie chłopca, a tego nie był w stanie zrobić.

– Czy dzisiaj miało padać? – spytał.

Za oknami pociągu ponownie zaczęło mżyć, niebo przybrało barwę kostek chodnika, a powietrze wydawało się ciężkie i chłodne. Nie potrafił jednoznacznie przypomnieć sobie tego, czy za pierwszym razem padało, co z każdą chwilą niepokoiło go coraz bardziej. Fakt, że pamięć podsuwała mu raczej wspomnienie słonecznego dnia, jedynie pogłębiał to uczucie.

– Co to za pytanie? – odpowiedział Draco. – Zamiast pytać o pogodę, powinieneś wykazać jakiś entuzjazm z powodu mojej obecności.

Harry mimowolnie parsknął śmiechem. Jasnowłosy chłopiec naprawdę był w stanie sprawić, że na moment zapominało się o problemach. A może było już tak ze wszystkimi dziećmi. Oczywiście, o ile one same nie były źródłem czyiś problemów.

– Wystarczy, że ty wykazujesz go w nadmiarze. „Wszędzie cię szukałem". Dziecko, ile to przedziałów zdążyłeś zwiedzić, nim wreszcie mnie odnalazłeś?

– Prorok Codzienny zapowiadał tygodniowe ulewy i burze… dziecko – powiedział Draco, nieurażony.

– Ach – mruknął Harry. Pociąg ruszył. Obserwował ze zmarszczonym czołem znikający za oknem peron. – To naprawdę dziwne.

– Co jest dziwne? – zapytał Draco.

– Nic. Po prostu wydawało mi się, że w tym tygodniu miało być wyjątkowo gorąco.

…

– Co to za kruk? – Draco nachylił się ku klatce z Huginem i uważnie mu się przyjrzał. Ptak obrzucił go przelotnym, niechętnym spojrzeniem, po czym ponownie skupił się na kroplach deszczu uderzających w szybę. – Rany, ale wielkie draństwo.

– Nazywa się Hugin – powiedział Harry. – Choć fakt, określenie _draństwo_ wydaje się bardziej do niego pasować niż jego imię.

Gdy wybrał Hugina, pomimo wiedzy o jego trudnym usposobieniu, nie spodziewał się dokonać w nim nagłej i niesamowitej przemiany. Jednocześnie nie przypuszczał, że ptak będzie aż tak trudny w obyciu. Nie potrafił zliczyć tego, ile razy nieomal stracił palca, próbując chociażby przyjacielsko pogładzić jego czarne pióra.

– Och. – Draco sprawiał wrażenie szczerze zainteresowanego. – A czy on w ogóle dostarcza listy? Nie słyszałem nigdy o pocztowych krukach.

– Dostarcza – odrzekł ostrożnie Harry i posłał krukowi znaczące spojrzenie. – Teoretycznie, bo chwilowo mam z nim pewne… problemy wychowawcze.

Gdy drzwi przedziału ponownie się rozsunęły, a zaraz po tym do pomieszczenia zajrzała rudowłosa głowa Rona, Harry miał ochotę wstrzymać oddech. Draco obrzucił chłopca oceniającym spojrzeniem. Wystarczyło, że to zaledwie musnęło brązowy sweter z pomarańczowym haftem, wykonany przez panią Weasley, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się dawno zapomniana przez Harry'ego mieszanka obrzydzenia i pogardy.

– Mogę? Wszystkie przedziały są już zajęte – powiedział nieśmiało Ron.

Draco nie zdążył nawet otworzyć ust, by mu odmówić.

– Jasne. Wchodź – odparł zachęcająco Harry. Jednocześnie posłał Draco spojrzenie, które jednoznacznie ucinało wszystkie ewentualne protesty lub złośliwości.

– Dzięki. – Ron uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością.

Nie czekając, aż chłopiec o to poprosi, pomógł mu położyć wytarty bagaż na półce. Pomyślał, że fakt nieskomentowania przez dziedzica Malfoyów stanu, w którym ten się znajdował, sam w sobie stanowił już całkiem spore osiągnięcie.

– Ron Weasley – przedstawił się Ron. Najpierw wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku znajdującego się bliżej Draco. Chłopiec zawahał się na dwie sekundy, jednak zaraz po tym potrząsnął nią nieznacznie, z obojętną miną.

– Draco Malfoy.

– Harry Potter – odpowiedział Harry, gdy nadeszła jego kolei na przedstawienie się.

– Rany! Ten Harry Potter? – niemal wykrzyknął.

Draco wydawał się nieco urażony tym, że wymówieniu jego nazwiska nie towarzyszył nawet ułamek podobnego entuzjazmu. Nie potrafił jednak nie parsknąć śmiechem, gdy Ron – widząc bliznę po morderczym zaklęciu – wyglądał tak, jakby zobaczył ducha samego Salazara Slytherina.

…

Jedenastolatkowie rozpoczęli kolejną rundę w magiczne szachy. Gdy Harry obserwował rozłożoną pomiędzy nimi planszę i walczące co ruch figury, pomyślał, że być może wcale nie popełnił błędu, mimowolnie zacieśniając więź z jasnowłosym chłopcem. Draco zaczął coraz częściej zwracać się do Rona niemal jak do niego samego – bez uprzedzeń, a momentami nawet z (dość niechętnym) podziwem dla jego umiejętności. Zaś sam Ron nie komentował w żaden sposób nazwiska Draco (które musiało padać w jego rodzinie przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu, w akompaniamencie wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnych epitetów). Nie zachowywał się też nieuprzejmie, a po prostu przyjaźnie.

Harry nie pragnął niczego innego tak bardzo jak ponownie zyskać Rona i Hermionę. Jednocześnie, obserwując bladą twarz dziedzica Malfoyów, mieszankę wyniosłości i złośliwości od czasu do czasu tańczącą na jego ustach, która tak bardzo przypominała mu Albusa, przemknęło mu przez myśl, że być może jest w stanie mu pomóc. Nie wiedział, na ile było to spowodowane upatrywaniem w nim swojego syna, a na ile zrozumieniem popełnionych przez Draco błędów, które przyszło dopiero po niemal dwudziestu latach, ale sądził, że przyjaźń z osobami pokroju dwójki jego najlepszych przyjaciół byłaby w stanie wykrystalizować z niego wszystko, co najlepsze.

Z drugiej strony Harry wiedział jednak, jak nierealny byłby to plan. On zostanie Gryfonem, a Draco Ślizgonem. Rodzicami Draco wciąż będą Lucjusz oraz Narcyza, a osobami, które podzielą z nim dormitorium Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle i Vincent Crabbe.

Być może czasem, nawet pomimo posiadania niemal i boskiej wiedzy, nie da się uratować niektórych osób. Harry'ego zasmuciła ta myśl.

Drzwi przedziału rozsunęły się, po czym stanęła w nich Hermiona. Harry patrzył na nią przez chwilę niczym oniemiały. Było to wyjątkowo dziwne uczucie – patrzeć na swoich przyjaciół młodszych o kilkadziesiąt lat, będących jeszcze niczego nieświadomymi dziećmi.

Kilka kosmyków jej włosów o karmelowej barwie podskoczyło, gdy zatrzymała na nim swoje spojrzenie.

– Przyszłam tylko powiedzieć, że powinniście się przebrać. Za niecałe pięć minut będziemy na miejscu. – Mówiąc to, patrzyła wyłącznie na niego, jakby doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, kim był.

Cała Hermiona, pomyślał Harry. Miała przy tym nieco wyniosłą postawę, lekko zadartą głowę i przemądrzały wyraz ust, a sam ton jej głosu mówił o tym, co myśli o wszystkich jedenastoletnich chłopcach. Harry kochał Hermionę całym swoim sercem, jednak musiał przyznać – kobieta miała naprawdę wyjątkowe szczęście, że w Hogwarcie natrafiła na niego i Rona. Nie był pewien, czy zawiązałaby podczas swoich szkolnych lat inną, równie trwałą przyjaźń, bowiem dzieci nie przepadały, nie przepadają i nigdy nie będą przepadać za rozkazującymi im dziewczynkami.

Draco podniósł głowę znad planszy i posłał jej jedno z tych spojrzeń, które zwiastowały jakiś nieprzychylny komentarz, toteż Harry pośpiesznie go uprzedził:

– Okej.

– Okej – powtórzyła, patrząc na niego. Zaraz po tym spojrzała na planszę szachów. Ewidentnie ją zainteresowała. Hetman Rona atakował właśnie wieżę Draco. Ta, jak na z góry przegraną, była wyjątkowo zaciekła. (Na co wskazywał pół tuzina jej niewypowiedzianych przekleństw). – Ach, gracie w magiczne szachy. Czytałam o nich w książce o Hogwarcie. Trzydzieści lat temu organizowano w nim coroczne turnieje szachowe. Trwały równy tydzień i stanowiły prawdziwą sensację. Pisywał o nich nawet Prorok Codzienny.

– Nie różnią się niczym od niemagicznych szachów – powiedział Harry.

– Wiem – odparła, nieznacznie wzruszając ramionami. – Ale magiczne szachy wydają się znacznie bardziej interesujące. Zachowują się tak, jakby posiadały własną wolę przetrwania.

Ron przewrócił oczami. Draco wyglądał tak, jakby sam miał ochotę to zrobić, jednak najwidoczniej jedenastolatkom z rodu Malfoyów nie wypadało podobne zachowanie.

– Jesteś Harry Potter, tak? – dodała po chwili. Jej orzechowe spojrzenie wydawało się przeszywać go na wskroś.

Skinął głową.

– A ty Hermiona Granger. – Posłał jej krzywy uśmieszek, gdy lekko zmarszczyła nos.

– Nie przedstawiałam się.

– Nie musiałaś – powiedział Harry.

– Niektórych wyprzedza zła sława – wtrącił Draco.

Ron parsknął pod nosem.

– Ignoruj go – odpowiedział Harry. – Cierpi na nieuleczalne draństwo.

– Od razu tam draństwo…

– Zapomniałeś o narcyzmie – dodał Ron.

– Właśnie – przytaknął Harry. Wskazał na Rona i Draco. – A to Ron Weasley i Draco Malfoy. Ron jest cholernie dobry w szachach. A Draco… – urwał, robiąc nieco zafrasowaną minę. – W czym ty jesteś dobry, Draco?

– Uwziąłeś się na mnie dzisiaj, co? – powiedział Draco, przybierając urażony ton głosu. Zdradził go jednak drgający kącik ust.

Ron i Hermiona parsknęli.

…

Czuł się wyjątkowo zdenerwowany, stojąc pośród grupki pierwszaków. Nie miało to żadnego związku z samym przydziałem – był pewien, że ponownie trafi do Gryffindoru – ale niepokoił go fakt, że Tiara Przydziału będzie w stanie przeniknąć wszystkie jego wspomnienia i myśli. Wiedział, że tą obowiązuje milczenie, jednakże może istniała jakaś luka wobec przypadków takich jak on?

– Co, zdenerwowany, Potter? – spytał Draco.

– Ani trochę – powiedział.

– Na pewno trafisz do Slytherinu – odparł Ron pocieszającym tonem, jak i również z wyczuwalnym przekąsem.

– Kto powiedział, że chciałbym tam trafić?

– A nie chciałbyś? – wtrącił Draco. W jego głosie pobrzmiewało niedowierzanie. – Potter, żartowałeś sobie wtedy z tym Gryffindorem, tak? Na Merlina, powiedz, że tak.

– Gryffindor jest w porządku – odrzekł Harry. Rona wydawała się zadowalać ta odpowiedź. Czego nie można było powiedzieć o Draco. – Tak jak każdy inny dom.

Spojrzenie Harry'ego padło na profesorski stół i siedzącego niemal przy samym jego końcu profesora Quirrella. Mężczyzna sprawiał wrażenie zupełnie nim niezainteresowanego, jednak była to jedynie jedna z jego gier: Harry przyłapał go na przyglądaniu mu się. Zaniepokoiło go to, jak bardzo bolała jego blizna, paląc niczym filiżanka z dopiero co zaparzoną herbatą.

Zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób Riddle odbierał jego ból. Czy ten sprawiał mu przyjemność? Sama myśl o sprawianiu Voldemortowi jakiejkolwiek przyjemności napawała go obrzydzeniem tak wielkim, że coś w jego żołądku mimowolnie spazmatycznie się poskręcało i zacisnęło.

Był tak zamyślony, że przegapił przydział Hermiony (ponownie trafiła do Gryffindoru), a nawet wyczytanie Draco. Tiara, jak za pierwszym razem, nie zastanawiała się zbyt długo nad wyborem domu.

– SLYTHERIN! – huknęła, a przy stole Ślizgonów rozległy się gromkie oklaski.

– Tak myślałem – powiedział do niego Ron.

– Ron Weasley! – zawołała po chwili Minerwa McGonagall.

– Powodzenia. – Harry uśmiechnął się do niego nieznacznie, po czym klepnął w plecy.

– Dzięki – odparł Ron. Przed wejściem na podest dodał jeszcze: – Słuchaj… nie jestem aż tak uprzedzony do Ślizgonów. Przynajmniej dopóki oni nie są do mnie uprzedzeni.

Harry miał ochotę przewrócić oczami. Nie wiedział, dlaczego Ron i Draco uparli się, że trafi do Slytherinu. Nagini, śpiąca od początku podróży w jednym z jego bagaży, również była podobnego zdania.

Ron podszedł do stołka, po czym wicedyrektorka nałożyła na jego głowę Tiarę Przydziału. Kapelusz mamrotał przez chwilę pod nosem, w akompaniamencie cichych odpowiedzi chłopca, po czym zawołał:

– SLYTHERIN!

W Wielkiej Sali na krótką chwilę zapanowała całkowita cisza. Nawet samo grono pedagogiczne wydawało się zszokowane, a już z całą pewnością zaskoczone werdyktem artefaktu. Albus Dumbledore wyglądał na rozbawionego. Minerwa McGonagall na niedowierzającą. A Severus Snape… cóż, na bardzo zniesmaczonego. Zaraz po tym od strony Ślizgonów rozległy się gromkie oklaski. Niezależnie od tego, jakiego statusu lub majętności byłby nowy nabytek domu Slytherina, jego domownicy nigdy nie pozwalali na otwarte dostrzeżenie istniejących podziałów.

Ron odszukał go spojrzeniem w tłumie nieprzydzielonych pierwszaków, jakby szukając wsparcia. Harry skinął głową, dając mu do zrozumienia, że _jest w porządku_ , po czym chłopiec skierował się w kierunku stołu węży.

W rzeczywistości nic nie było w porządku. Ron – ten odważny i absolutnie nieślizgoński Ron, z którym przyjaźnił się całe życie, na dodatek z rodziny wielopokoleniowych Gryfonów – trafił do Slytherinu. A wszystko to dlatego, że spędził czas w przedziale wspólnie z nim i Draco. Wydawało mu się, że na moment utracił zdolność oddychania. Po raz kolejny potwierdziło się to, ile ogromnych zmian są w stanie wprowadzić odstępstwa w niewielkich wyborach.

– Harry Potter! – powiedziała wicedyrektorka.

Wielka Sala zaczęła wrzeć. Uczniowie siedzący najbliżej drzwi próbowali go dostrzec, wychylając się i wyciągając ze swoich miejsc. Z każdej strony dochodziły do niego szepty, z których mógł wyraźnie wychwycić swoje imię i nazwisko. Już zapomniał, że „jego sława" przeżywała dwa najgorsze okresy (sam Gilderoy Lockhart nazwałby je zapewne złotymi czasami lub też okresami rozkwitu) – w pierwszej klasie, gdy dopiero co pojawił się w świecie czarodziejów, oraz tuż po pokonaniu Voldemorta.

Usiadł na stołku, wciąż z sercem wyrywającym się z klatki piersiowej, a Minerwa McGonagall włożyła mu na głowę Tiarę przydziału. Artefakt zaraz po tym wydał z siebie nieokreślony dźwięk, który zakończył się ciszą wydającą się przeciągać całymi kwadransami.

– Mężczyzna, który poznał Śmierć – powiedziała wreszcie Tiara. – Który zafascynował go sobą i dostał od niego kolejną szansę jako jedna z niewielu osób w historii ludzkości. Nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek spotkam kogoś takiego jak ty.

– Jak na podobne słowa brzmisz wyjątkowo oschle – pomyślał.

– Być może nie jestem Śmiercią, ale tak jak on jestem w stanie zajrzeć do najgłębszego i najciemniejszego zakamarka twojego umysłu. Jedno przeniknięcie do niego pozwala mi na poznanie wszystkich twoich pragnień, uczuć, słabości i wspomnień.

– I co też takiego zobaczyłaś w najciemniejszych zakamarkach mojego umysłu? Jestem kimś innym, niż sądzę, że jestem? – sarknął. Naprawdę chciał mieć to już po prostu za sobą. Nie podobał mu się i niepokoił go ton Tiary: w żaden sposób nie przypominał tamtego, którym przydzielała go za pierwszym razem. Teraźniejszy był wyjątkowo oschły i zdystansowany, niemal niechętny. – Sądząc po twoim tonie, można pomyśleć, że wykazuję zadatki na Czarnego Pana.

– Jesteś nikim. – Każda komórka jego ciała wydawała się znieruchomieć pod wpływem tych krótkich słów. – Nigdy nie wiedziałeś, kim jesteś. Teraz, po przeżyciu jednego życia i rozpoczęciu kolejnego, również tego nie wiesz, a ja nie jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć na zadane przez ciebie pytanie, bowiem nawet dno twojego umysłu obfituje w te same kłamstwa i niewiedzę. Nie masz prawdziwych pragnień. Twoje uczucia są zakłamane, a wspomnienia zniekształcone. Poniosłeś klęskę jako mąż i ojciec, a jednak, pomimo tego wszystkiego, sądzisz, że właśnie to najbardziej ci się udało! Sądzisz, że wychowałeś swoje dzieci, że stworzyłeś je takimi, jakimi były, gdy w rzeczywistości zawiodłeś. Zawiodłeś swoje dzieci i żonę. Byłeś jedynie dobry w walce – prychnęła. – W niej nie musiałeś udawać lub określać samego siebie. Nie musiałeś czuć i myśleć. Ach, czy to nie właśnie to, co uwielbiałeś najbardziej w całym swoim poprzednim życiu? Pościgi w ciemnych i podmokłych lasach za przerażonymi byłymi Śmierciożercami? Czy to właśnie nie wtedy czułeś, że naprawdę żyjesz? Nie czułeś tego jedynie podczas takich chwil?

Prychnął. W ustach czuł posmak goryczy i żółci, a jego krew wydawała się na moment przemienić we wściekle bulgoczący olej. W ostatnim czasie jedynie śmierć Dudleya zdenerwowała go w równie nieopisanym stopniu.

– Zakłamane? Zniekształcone? – syknął. – Złym ojcem i mężem? A co ty możesz o tym wszystkim wiedzieć? Jesteś jedynie pieprzonym kapeluszem. Przedmiotem, który nie ma nawet uczuć, w które tak bardzo lubisz wnikać i które tak bardzo lubisz oceniać. Nigdy nie wyjrzałaś poza mury Hogwartu. Nigdy nie miałaś rodziny. Nigdy na twoich barkach nie spoczywał los tysięcy ludzi.

Tiara wydała z siebie dźwięk irytacji.

– To, kim jestem, pomaga mi być obiektywną.

– Dobre sobie. Niemal martwy przedmiot, który ocenia żywych ludzi. Pieprz się.

– Nie mam zamiaru przeciągać tej rozmowy. Odpowiedziałam jedynie na twoje pytanie. Moja odpowiedź może ci pomóc. Równie dobrze możesz wcale z niej nie skorzystać. Jestem tylko przedmiotem, czyż nie? To nie ja będę ponosiła skutki twoich przyszłych decyzji, choćby i miały stoczyć czarodziejski świat – odpowiedziała. – I nie mam zamiaru mówić Albusowi o twojej wiedzy. Możesz spać spokojnie. Jeżeli potrafisz to jeszcze robić.

– Więc gdzie trafiam? – spytał beznamiętnie.

– Tam, gdzie powinieneś za pierwszym razem, Harry Potterze – powiedziała Tiara. Zaraz po tym huknęła na całą salę: – SLYTHERIN!

Wielka Sala początkowo pogrążyła się w martwej ciszy, po czym od strony Ślizgonów rozległy się gromkie brawa. Jeszcze głośniejsze niż w przypadku Draco Malfoya.

Było źle. Naprawdę źle.

…

– Bardzo dobrze, że Tiara wybiła ci z głowy te gryfońskie bzdury, Potter – powiedział do niego Draco. Z zadowoloną miną upił kilka łyków pomarańczowego soku. – Wyglądało to tak, jakbyście się kłócili. Na dodatek wstałeś ze stołka całkowicie wściekły. O co poszło?

– Nieważne – mruknął Harry, rozrywając palcami wypieczony tost.

Od południa nie miał nic w ustach, a jednak po przydziale stracił wszelki apetyt. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że znalazł się w Slytherinie wspólnie z Ronem, mogło być znacznie gorzej – ale i tak cała ta sytuacja przypominała jedną wielką zamieć. Rozmowa z Tiarą i jej słowa, które nie dawały mu spokoju, boleśnie odbijając się od siebie w jego umyśle. Przydział do Domu Węży. A na dodatek fakt, że Hermiona znalazła się całkowicie sama w Gryffindorze. Czuł, że grunt coraz bardziej zaczynał osuwać mu się spod stóp.

– Ron, jak to możliwe, że trafiłeś do Slytherinu? – spytał. – Nie zrozum tego źle, ale naprawdę sądziłem, że trafisz do Gryffindoru.

Kilka głów zwróciło się w kierunku Rona. Chłopiec nakładał na talerz kolejną tłustą kiełbaskę, a po jego brodzie i palcach ściekały krople tłuszczu. Cały dom Salazara Slytherina był równie mocno zmieszany i wciąż niedowierzający wobec jego przydziału.

– Nie wiem – odparł Ron, nieznacznie wzruszając ramionami. – Sam sądziłem, że trafię do Gryffindoru.

Harry odłożył tost na talerz. Ponownie pomyślał, że przydział Rona musiał mieć jakiś związek z tym, że jego przyjaciel (a raczej przyszły przyjaciel) był przekonany o tym, że on sam trafi do Slytherinu. Prawdopodobnie, przesiadując wspólnie z nim i Draco w jednym przedziale, zapragnął się w jakiś sposób do nich upodobnić. Wiedział, że w Ronie od zawsze tliło się podobne pragnienie bycia bardziej widocznym i wartościowszym. Nie uważał zresztą by było to czymś złym – w jego poprzednim życiu wielokrotnie popychało go do aktów odwagi, na które w innych przypadkach być może by się nie zdobył.

– Bardziej interesuje mnie twój przydział, Harry – odezwał się ktoś siedzący naprzeciwko niego. Podniósł wzrok na chłopaka, którego wargi układały się w nieznaczny uśmiech. W tym nie było niczego wesołego lub przyjaznego, bardziej przypominał grymas lub ostrzeżenie. – Złoty chłopiec w Slytherinie. Naprawdę interesujące.

Stalowoszare oczy, nieprzyjemnie przywodzące na myśl topielca wyłowionego z rzeki, nie spuszczały z niego swojego spojrzenia. Harry zastanawiał się, czy kiedyś już się spotkali. Po krótkiej chwili doszedł jednak do wniosku, że nie. Spojrzenie Ślizgona stanowiło łatwo zapadający w pamięć kontrast z jego intensywnie brązowymi włosami, a wyraz ust był nader charakterystyczny. Wydawał się mieć szesnaście, góra siedemnaście lat.

– A co w tym takiego interesującego? – spytał oschle.

Chłopak wyglądał przez dwie sekundy na zaskoczonego tonem jego głosu. Draco zaś na nim zaniepokojonego. Nawet Ron przestał pochłaniać swoje tłuste kiełbaski, śledząc rozwój rozmowy i wymianę spojrzeń, jak zresztą połowa stołu Ślizgonów.

– Pokonałeś jednego ze znamienitszych członków tego domu.

Harry mimowolnie prychnął.

– W waszym domu wystarczy być mordercą, by w przyszłości zostać określanym mianem „znamienitego"? Ile osób muszę zabić, by zostać tutaj okryty wieczną chwałą?

– Chłopcze, pamiętaj, że w tym domu obowiązują _zasady_. Każdy ma swoje _miejsce_ , które zna, i własne zasady, których _przestrzega_ – powiedział smarkacz, uśmiechając się szerzej. – Mam nadzieję, że następnym razem okażesz się bardziej uprzejmy. W innym wypadku twój pobyt w naszym domu może stać się nieco uciążliwy.

– Grozisz mi? – zapytał Harry. Jego wargi ułożyły się w ironiczny grymas: zapomniał, że teraz jest zaledwie dzieckiem, a groźby nastolatka wydały mu się absurdalnie śmieszne.

– Sam to powiedziałeś. Weź to sobie do serca, Harry, dla swojego dobra – odpowiedział chłopak. Zaraz po tym, bez jakichkolwiek dodatkowych słów, wstał. W ślad za nim podążyło dwóch innych Ślizgonów.

Harry'emu przemknęło przez myśl, że ten musi być w Slytherinie kimś pokroju Draco za pięć lat. Powędrowało za nim tuzina dziewczęcych spojrzeń, a jego „przyjaciele" wydawali się cokolwiek służalczy.

Kilku Ślizgonów zaczęło mówić o czymś cicho, posyłając mu nieprzyjemne lub jawnie wrogie spojrzenia. Zauważył, że grono pedagogiczne, siedzące najbliżej ich stołu, również musiało przysłuchiwać się tej krótkiej wymianie zdań. Severus Snape wyglądał na czymś zdenerwowanego.

– Kto to był, do diabła? – spytał szeptem Ron.

– Vincent Byrne – powiedział ponurym tonem Draco. – Wielkie dzięki, Potter. Wystarczył ci jeden posiłek, by zrobić z nas pieprzonych wrogów publicznych.

– Kto taki? – odpowiedział Harry. (Przy okazji ignorując tak wściekłe przekleństwo z ust jedenastolatka).

Miał wrażenie, że obiło mu się o uszu to nazwisko, jednak nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, kiedy miało to swoje miejsce. Żaden Byrne nie wydawał mu się wysoko postawionym lub wyjątkowo majętnym Śmierciożercą.

– Edgar Byrne – wyjaśnił Draco – jest prezesem największego magicznego banku we Francji. Wszędzie ma plecy, a na dodatek krążą pogłoski, że podziela poglądy Sam–Wiesz–Kogo, choć nigdy nie został Śmierciożercą, bo to jeden z tych narcystycznych dupków, którzy w życiu nie uznaliby kogoś nad sobą.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. _Edgar Byrne._ I nagle wszystko stało się jasne.

Słyszał o mężczyźnie, jednak nie w temacie bankowości lub rządów, a… śmierci jego syna. „Tragedia w rodzinie Byrne'ów" – głosiły kiedyś brukowce, gdy naprawdę miał jedenaście lat. (Być może tak dobrze zapamiętał ten nagłówek, bowiem jedna z gazet pokusiła się o dramatyczne zdjęcie basenu Byrne'ów, o zmierzchu i z wodą spuszczoną co do ostatniej kropli. Jakby było to ponure miejsce dopiero co dokonanej zbrodni, a nie przyjęcia z hektolitrami szampana z bąbelkami i przekąsek wartych tyle co tuziny wyprawek do Hogwartu). Smarkacz upił się podczas jednej z wakacyjnych i mocno zakrapianych imprez, które organizował pod nieobecność matki, brytyjskiej czarownicy, po czym utopił się w przydomowym basenie.

Nic dziwnego, że nie pamiętał go ani z Hogwartu, ani tym bardziej z późniejszych lat.

– Aha – odparł Harry. – On jest tutaj – chrząknął nieznacznie – jakąś gwiazdą, tak?

– Prefektem – powiedział Draco, patrząc na niego wilkiem. Ściszył ton głos niemal do zdenerwowanego szeptu: – I przewodniczącym pewnej organizacji działającej w podziemiu Hogwartu.

– Chyba masz dar ściągania na siebie kłopotów, stary – rzekł Ron pocieszająco.

Cóż, w obliczu ponownego odrodzenia się w ciele dziecka i wszystkich towarzyszących temu komplikacji jeden smark, z aspiracjami na kolejnego Czarnego Pana, który za niecały rok i tak miał się utopić we własnym basenie, nie wydawał się żadną wielką sprawą. Teoretycznie.

…

Gdy pół godziny później Vincent Byrne wraz z inną Ślizgonką zaprowadził pierwszaków do ich dormitoriów, Harry nie wykazał nawet jakiegokolwiek zdziwienia wobec hasła do Pokoju Wspólnego: „Dziedzic". Był więcej niż tylko przekonany, że następnym będzie „czysta krew" i tym podobne słowa podkreślające wyższość Slytherinu nad innymi domami.

Nie potrafił jednak nie przyznać, że Pokój Wspólny zrobił na nim jeszcze większe wrażenie niż za pierwszym razem. (Podczas gdy wtargnął kiedyś do niego z Hermioną i Ronem). Jak na pomieszczenie stanowiące loch to sprawiało niezwykle przytulne wrażenie, ale jednocześnie w zupełnie inny sposób niż główny pokój Gryfonów.

Z lamp sączyło się zielonkawe światło, a we wnętrzu bogato rzeźbionego kominka tańczyły płomienie ognia. Fotele i krzesła wydawały się antykami kosztującymi fortunę, ale jednocześnie – sądząc po sposobie, w jaki siedziało na nich kilku uczniów – musiały być wyjątkowo wygodne. Zaś tłem dla Pokoju Wspólnego był uspokajający dźwięk wody z jeziora przypominający szum strumienia zza skrawka lasu, które się nad nim znajdowało.

Harry czuł, że było to całkowicie niesolidarne stwierdzenie, jednakże – będąc już dorosłym – wystrój domu Slytherina odpowiadał mu znacznie bardziej niż Gryffindora: cichy i tajemniczy, bez wszystkich tych krzykliwych barw i wiecznie unoszących się gdzieś podejrzanych zapachów spalenizny. (Szczególnie intensywnych w towarzystwie nastoletnich Freda i George'a, uwielbiających wszelkie fajerwerki i zimne ognie).

Ale może tak było po prostu lepiej. W gnieździe węży nie musiał oglądać wszystkich tych twarzy, które darzył sympatią, a które w czasie ostatecznej wojny zamieniły się w zastygłe maski bólu i przerażenia.

Pomyślał, że na swój sposób jednak tutaj pasował.

…

– Śpisz? – wyszeptała Nagini.

– Tak – odpowiedział. Przekręcił się na drugi bok. Wbił spojrzenie w nieprzeniknioną ciemność zasłony otaczającej jego łóżko. Wsłuchiwał się w śpiące i spokojne oddechy Draco i Rona. Próbował zasnąć, ale pomimo dotkliwego zmęczenia nie potrafił zmrużyć oka.

 _Jesteś nikim._

 _Teraz, po przeżyciu jednego życia i rozpoczęciu kolejnego, również tego nie wiesz, a ja nie jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie, bowiem nawet dno twojego umysłu obfituje w te same kłamstwa i niewiedzę._

 _Poniosłeś klęskę jako mąż i ojciec._

Skoro uważał, że to kłamstwa, dlaczego słowa Tiary nie dawały mu spokoju?

Nagle zaczął wszystko to roztrząsać: swoje stare życie i pragnienia. Jak mógł być _nikim_? I dlaczego miałby ponieść klęskę jako ojciec? Nie podważał klęski w roli męża – wiedział, że w niej zawinił. Jednocześnie w roli żony zawiniła także i Ginny. Czy to nie usprawiedliwiało jego oschłości wobec kobiety?

– Wydajesz się niezadowolony. Dlaczego? – spytała Nagini gdzieś zza jego pleców. – Trafiłeś do domu Toma. Niemal mogę go tu wyczuć, jakby wciąż żyła tutaj jego dusza. W ścianach i w powietrzu. Czy nie tego właśnie chciałeś?

Harry pomyślał z przekąsem, że gdzieś w Hogwarcie faktycznie żył „Tom". I to dosłownie.

– Nie jestem niezadowolony.

– Smutny? – powiedziała.

– Nie. Słuchaj… – urwał i zamknął oczy. – Tiara powiedziała mi coś, czego nie potrafię zrozumieć.

– Co takiego? – drążyła, pełznąc w górę jego pleców. Zatrzymała się tuż nad karkiem.

– Zasugerowała, że prawda wygląda inaczej niż to, jak ją widzę.

– Nie istnieje jedna prawda – odparła filozoficznie Nagini. – Skoro każdy wierzy w inną prawdę, w jaki sposób można stwierdzić, że czyjaś prawda jest bardziej prawdziwa od innej lub najprawdziwsza ze wszystkich prawd?

– Czy to słowa Toma? – Zabrzmiał wyjątkowo sucho.

– Nie – powiedziała, kładąc trójkąty łeb na jego szyi. Mały i przyjemny w dotyku. Zdziwiło go to, że podobna forma bliskości nie sprawiła, że miał ochotę go z siebie strącić. – Moje. Skoro uważasz, że prawda wygląda inaczej, dlaczego się tym przejmujesz?

– To wszystko… – westchnął. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego rozmawia o tym z wężem, a na dodatek z towarzyszką samego Czarnego Pana. Zaraz po tym odpowiedział: – Chyba nie wiem już, jak wygląda prawda. Może naprawdę nie mam swojej.

– Tom by ci ją wskazał – wyszeptała Nagini. – Nikt inny nie posiada podobnego daru wzbudzania najgłębiej skrytych pragnień.

– Och, tak? – spytał, teraz już z pewnym sarkazmem. Choćby i za sto dopiero co wybitych galeonów nie byłby w stanie wyobrazić sobie Toma Riddle'a wzbudzającego „najgłębiej skryte pragnienia". Być może pragnienia czynienia zła i tym podobne, ale wszelkie inne? Definitywnie nie. – A kto wskazał mu prawdę? Ludzie nie rodzą się chyba o tak niezachwianym poczuciu samego siebie i celu.

Nagini wydała z siebie coś, co do złudzenia przypominało cichy śmiech.

– Rodzą się. Wszyscy się takimi rodzą. To po prostu świat ich zmienia, narzuca role i oczekuje określonych zachowań. Ludzie wchodzą w nie niczym w przebrania i żyją w nich tak długo, aż pewnego dnia sami przestają wiedzieć o tym, co się pod nimi kryje. Tom zawsze pozostawał sobą. Niezależnie od ilości przebrań i narzucanych mu ról, wiedział, co się pod nimi znajdowało.

Harry'emu przemknęło przez myśl, że musi tkwić w tym jakaś prawda. Odczuł niechętną zazdrość wobec Toma Riddle'a, na wskroś złego i przegniłego, a jednak tak doskonale zdającego sobie sprawę z tego, kim naprawdę był.

On sam coraz częściej tego nie wiedział.


	8. Mokradła

Fun fact, który pomoże Wam w zrozumieniu jednej z kwestii Harry'ego:

Pytanie Severusa Snape'a, zadane Harry'emu na pierwszej lekcji eliksirów („Co mi wyjdzie, jeśli dodam sproszkowanego korzenia asfodelusa do nalewki z piołunu?"), ma też inną, ukrytą i całkiem nieoczywistą odpowiedź. Asfodelus to roślina liliowata, której podarowanie komuś oznaczało kiedyś wieczny żal. Piołun natomiast wyraża zgorzknienie. Pytanie Snape'a można więc interpretować również jako wyznanie „gorzko żałuję śmierci Lily".

Myślę, że całkiem prawdopodobnym jest to, by Harry – już jako dorosły mężczyzna – zdał sobie sprawę z podobnej gry symboli.

* * *

 **Mokradła**

* * *

 _Śni mu się, że goni zbiegłego Śmierciożercę na jednych z nienanoszalnych mokradeł. Drzewa wyciągają nad nim swoje bezlistne gałęzie. Niebo jest granatowe i miejscami pochmurne, a powietrze lepkie i duszne. Jego stopy na zmianę grzęzną w błocie, to zapadają się w szeleszczących liściach. Nie słyszy żadnych odgłosów lasu, choćby i cichego pohukiwania sów, ani także innych aurorów._

 _Wszystko, co rozbrzmiewa mu w uszach, to jedynie dźwięki własnego przyśpieszonego podnieceniem oddechu i biegu przyszłej ofiary. Ta nie próbuje się bronić, a jednocześnie nie przestaje biec. Niejednokrotnie potyka się o wystające z ziemi konary, jednak przez cały ten czas ani razu się do niego nie odwraca. Wie, że trzy sekundy nieuwagi są w stanie zaważyć na jej życiu._

 _Dla niego jest jedynie szybko poruszającą się plamą czerni. Opór, który wykazuje pomimo świadomości nieuchronnego, doprowadza go na skraj szaleństwa. Pragnie przekląć ją czymś ostrym i żarzącym niczym koniec rozgrzanego pręta, przeciąć skórę na głębokość mięśni i dostrzec na jej twarzy paletę cierpienia._

 _Cierpienia, które stanie się jego odkupieniem._

 _Gdy Śmierciożerca potyka się po raz kolejny, a dystans pomiędzy nimi znacznie się zmniejsza, niedzielony gęsto usianymi drzewami, on sam wykrzykuje inkantacje tnącego zaklęcia. Z jego różdżki wystrzeliwuje czerwona wiązka klątwy, przecina ciemne powietrze, a następnie gładko ciało byłego sługi Czarnego Pana._

 _Na mokradłach rozlega się paraliżujący krzyk. Kilka ptaków zrywa się z drzew. W tej samej chwili jego żołądek i płuca miażdży przerażenie._

 _Jak to możliwe, że w krzyku rozpoznaje głos Lily?_

 _Gdy znajduje się bliżej córki, ta ściska palcami swój rozcięty brzuch. Kaptur jej czarnej szaty opada na plecy, ukazując włosy, odcinające się miedzianą barwą od panującego półmroku._

– _Lily, tak bardzo mi przykro. Zaraz ci pomogę. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Wyjdziesz z tego, rozumiesz, kochanie? Wszystko będzie dobrze… – mówi bez składu. Podchodzi do niej na uginających się nogach, nie dowierzając w to, co widzi._

 _Kobietą wstrząsają krwawe torsje. Gdy jednak dostrzega, jak się do niej zbliża, wpada w popłoch i na moment wydaje się całkowicie zapomnieć o bólu. Próbuje się podnieść. Jej blade, smukłe dłonie, nie wiedzieć kiedy, stają się brudnoczerwone._

– _Nie podchodź do mnie! – wrzeszczy. Jest przerażona. Szuka wzrokiem różdżki, która wypadła jej z dłoni. Nie jest w stanie stanąć na nogach, więc czołga się metr, by jej dosięgnąć. – P–potworze, nie podchodź do mnie!_

 ** _Potworze?_**

– Koszmar? – spytała Nagini gdzieś za jego plecami.

Harry oddychał ciężko. Jego koszulka i czoło lepiły się od potu. Znad zasłony odgradzającej łóżko wciąż nie prześwitywało światło poranka. W dormitorium rozbrzmiewały śpiące oddechy Draco i Rona. Przypomniał sobie, jak sam nie potrafił jeszcze rzucać zaklęć wyciszających.

– Obudziłem cię? – odpowiedział.

– Krzyczałeś – powiedziała Nagini.

– Mhm – mruknął. – Idź spać.

– Kim jest Lily?

– Nikt ważny. – Przypominało to ciche warknięcie i z całą pewnością sam nie uwierzyłby w podobną odpowiedź.

– Nikogo ważnego nazywasz „kochaniem"? – drążyła Nagini. W jej głosie nie pobrzmiewał sarkazm, a jedynie nieznacznie zaciekawienie.

Harry pomyślał, że być może zaczyna tracić zmysły z przewrażliwienia. Nie wiedzieć czemu, nagle przemknęło mu przez myśl, że troska i pytania węża są jedynie sprytną grą, która dążyła do odkrycia jego prawdziwej tożsamości. Koniec końców Nagini inteligencją dorównywała człowiekowi: bez wątpienia wszystko, czego zdążyła się o nim dowiedzieć, musiało się ze sobą kłócić, piętrzyć kolejne pytania i tworzyć wątpliwości.

Jedenastolatek, który aportował się bez magii i wiedział, gdzie znajdują się wszystkie horkruksy Czarnego Pana (czym w ogóle były horkruksy), sam w sobie nie wydawał się kimś szczególnie godnym zaufania.

– O co ci chodzi? – powiedział.

– Nie denerwuj się. Możesz ze mną porozmawiać. – Dotknęła jego pleców. – Czy ta _Nikt Ważny_ umarła?

– Spotkało ją coś gorszego niż śmierć – odparł sucho.

– Przykro mi, Harry. – Na moment zapadła pomiędzy nimi cisza, przerywana jedynie dźwiękami śpiących oddechów Rona i Draco. – Czym jest coś gorszego niż śmierć? – spytała po chwili.

Harry miał ochotę westchnąć. Prawdopodobnie, dzięki fanatycznym poglądom Voldemorta, nie była w stanie wyobrazić sobie czegoś gorszego niż fizyczny koniec człowieka, jego zgnilizna i rozpad.

– Zapomnienie – powiedział krótko. – Spotkało ją zapomnienie.

– Wciąż ją pamiętasz – odpowiedziała cicho.

– Tylko ja.

– To wystarczy.

– Nie. Nie wystarczy. Wszyscy powinni pamiętać ją w sposób, w jaki ja ją pamiętam. Kiedy mnie zabraknie… – nieznacznie pokręcił głową – zniknie. Wtedy będzie tak, jakby naprawdę nigdy nie istniała.

– Do tego czasu jest w stanie minąć nawet wiek – odparła Nagini. – Ciesz się wspomnieniami i nie rozpamiętuj przeszłości.

– Merlinie. Wciąż sama rozpamiętujesz przeszłość – mruknął. – Rozpamiętujesz _Toma_.

– Tom wróci. Wiem o tym. A _Lily_? Czy możesz mieć niezachwianą pewność, że tak się stanie, Harry? – spytała, pełznąc w górę jego pleców.

– Idę wziąć prysznic i się przejść – powiedział chłodno.

Pomyślał, że nie wytrzyma ani chwili dłużej w tej małej, ciemnej przestrzeni, wysłuchując wywodów węża lub wsłuchując się w nocny bezruch, który wydawał się powoli doprowadzać go do szaleństwa.

…

Gdy Harry wziął chłodny prysznic, poczuł się nieznacznie lepiej, wciąż jednak nie mógł przestać rozmyślać o swoim śnie. Od dawna nie widział kogoś równie przerażonego co Lily, gdy znalazł się tuż obok niej. Nazwała go potworem. Prawił ją zabił, chcąc przysporzyć jednemu ze zbiegłych Śmierciożerców jeszcze więcej bólu tuż przed jego śmiercią. Wiedział, że to tylko koszmar. Senna mara spowodowana rozmową z Tiarą poprzedniego dnia. A jednak, nawet nie wiedząc czemu, zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, czy w głębi duszy jego córka mogła nie mieć o nim identycznego zdania.

W jaki sposób reagowała na artykuły w Proroku Codziennym o zlikwidowanych przez niego Śmierciożercach? W czasie ostatnich największych pościgów była zaledwie dziewczynką, jednak nawet wtedy musiała zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że „likwidacja" to tyle samo co „zabójstwo". Jak mogła czuć się, jedząc płatki śniadaniowe i przeglądając poranną gazetę, której nagłówek zdobiło zdanie „Harry Potter zlikwidował kolejnych ośmiu Śmierciożerców"?

Harry pierwszy raz od dziesięciu lat miał prawdziwą ochotę na to, aby się upić, a jednocześnie szczerą chęć, by przekląć swoje krótkie ręce i nogi. Gdyby wypił choć połowę z tego, co jego dorosła wersja, posłałby sam siebie na drugi świat. (Jeżeli byłoby to tylko możliwe – pomyślał z niechęcią).

Wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego, oświetlanego mdłym, zielonkawym światłem, a tam spotkało go kolejne nieprzyjemne odkrycie.

Vincent Byrne przymknął czytaną książkę, po czym obrzucił lekceważącym spojrzeniem jego piżamę, mokre włosy i bose stopy. Siedział na fotelu, z wyciągniętymi nogami i podwiniętymi rękawami koszuli.

– Nie możemy spać? – spytał Vincent.

– Wygląda na to, że spostrzegawczość także mogę dodać do twoich innych, niezliczonych zalet – sarknął Harry, kierując się w stronę stolika z magiczną zastawą.

Dwa dzbanki o szmaragdowej barwie wypełnione były świeżą kawą oraz herbatą niezależnie od dnia oraz godziny. Zaś odstawiane obok nich filiżanki automatycznie znikały, zastępowane czystymi. Harry pomyślał, że wygodnictwo Ślizgonów miało także swoje inne, pozytywne strony. W Gryffindorze z całą pewnością nie byłby w stanie napić się świeżej kawy o czwartej nad ranem, o ile uprzednio nie poprosiłby o nią Zgredka.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Harry zauważył, że po raz kolejny, gdy to robił, unosił się wyłącznie lewy kącik jego ust. Gestowi temu było najbliżej do ostrzegawczego grymasu.

Harry usiadł z filiżanką kawy w fotelu naprzeciwko niego. Póki co nie chciał wracać do swojego dormitorium. Był pewien, że tej nocy już nie zaśnie, a nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wsłuchiwać się w śpiące oddechy Draco i Rona przez kolejne trzy godziny.

– Mawia się, że bezsenność dotyka jedynie złych ludzi – odezwał się Vincent, ignorując jego komentarz.

Harry miał ochotę prychnąć.

– Poczucie winy? – spytał, upijając kilka łyków. – Nie definiuje złych ludzi.

– Strach przed karą – poprawił go Vincent. Wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami, patrząc na kominek, w którym pląsały czerwone płomienie ognia. – Jedynie strach przed karą.

– Wciąż siedzisz tu w koszuli od szkolnego mundurka, choć jest już po czwartej. Uwzględniłeś w tym osądzie siebie samego? – powiedział obojętnie Harry.

Poczuł niesmak na języku, bardziej gorzki niż czarna kawa, kiedy mimowolnie przemknęło mu przez myśl, że patrzenie na dziecko, które mogłoby być jego wnukiem, sprawia mu przyjemność. Z całą pewnością nie był to pociąg, jednak i tak wydawało mu się to niewłaściwe: nie potrafił oderwać spojrzenia od jego smukłych palców, które postukiwały w trzymaną książkę, wybijając jakiś znany jedynie ich właścicielowi utwór. Na jednym z nich znajdował się rodowy sygnet Byrne'ów, a one same – wciąż ruchliwe i na swój sposób delikatne – w żaden sposób nie pasowały do drugiego Ślizgona.

Chłopak, o dziwo, wyglądał na autentycznie rozbawionego jego słowami.

– Być może – powiedział, odwracając wzrok od ognia i patrząc na Harry'ego. – Jednak uwzględnienie w nim Złotego Chłopca jest nieco zaskakujące.

– Słuchaj – odpowiedział Harry, z nieukrywaną irytacją – nie mam zamiaru wdawać się w tobą jakiekolwiek dyskusje i potyczki. Nie wchodź mi w drogę, a ja nie będę wchodził w drogę tobie.

– Znaleźliśmy się już na tej samej drodze – zauważył Vincent. – Dzięki twojej impertynencji.

– I jak wnioskuję, zejście z niej oznacza okazanie ci szacunku i posłuszeństwa?

– Jedynie okazanie szacunku i przestrzeganie zasad. Już w pierwszym dniu twojego pobytu w Slytherinie obrażasz najznamienitszego z jego domowników, podważasz pielęgnowane przez nas wartości i zawiązujesz niemile widziane stosunki ze zdrajcami krwi.

– Wasz _najznamienitszy_ Ślizgon zabił moich rodziców – wycedził Harry. – Potraktował ich pieprzoną Avadą Kedavrą, po czym próbował zabić i mnie. Jak mogę okazywać mu szacunek, Byrne?

Vincent odłożył książkę na stół i przeszedł Pokój Wspólny, pochodząc do stołu z magiczną zastawą.

– Możesz okazywać szacunek jego dokonaniom – powiedział. Brzmiał tak, jakby na jego wargach ponownie pojawił się ten sam zadowolony grymas. – Podświadomie i tak prawdopodobnie już to robisz. Niewielu przechodzi obojętnie wobec jego zasług, niezależnie od podzielanych politycznych poglądów. Czarny Pan miał wspaniały umysł. Był wizjonerem. Potrafił wcielać w życie najmroczniejsze i największe ze swoich wizji. – Vincent usiadł z filiżanką naprzeciwko Harry'ego. Upił kilka łyków herbaty, po czym odstawił porcelanę na stół i kontynuował: – Otwarcie ignorując jego dokonania, znajdujesz się w mniejszości. A mniejszość od zawsze spotykały nieprzyjemności. Zdrajca krwi także nie jest wart narażania się. I tak niczego nie osiągnie, a jedynie będzie się pławił w twojej sławie Złotego Chłopca.

– Voldemort zasługuje jedynie na moją pogardę – odparł Harry. Vincent zmarszczył czoło i posłał mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, kiedy otwarcie i bez strachu wymówił imię Czarnego Pana. – I nic tego nie zmieni. Był wizjonerem… – prychnął. – Czegokolwiek dotknął, rozpadało się na kawałki, po czym gniło. Był socjopatą, dla którego świat przypominał szachową planszę, a wszyscy ludzie mniej lub bardziej ważne figury. To właśnie osoby, które ślepo go uwielbiały, Byrne, takie jak ty, były jego narzędziami. – Niemal wycedził: – I sam zdecyduję, kto będzie godny mojej przyjaźni.

– Slytherin mógłby sprawić, że staniesz się kimś wielkim – odezwał się Vincent, wstając z fotela. Sięgnął po książkę oraz pustą filiżankę ze stołu. – Ale pierw musiałbyś tego chcieć. – Podszedł do rzeźbionego kominka, po czym wrzucił ją do niego, roztrzaskując o tylną ścianę. Harry obserwował, jak odłamki zielonej porcelany zajmują płomienie ognia. Chłopak spojrzał na niego. – Muszę jednak przyznać, że jesteś ciekawą zagadką, Harry.

– Ty za to jesteś nudny do granic możliwości – odparł Harry chłodno, odwzajemniając jego spojrzenie.

– Może – powiedział Vincent. – Ale jednocześnie jestem wyjątkowo dobry w rozwiązywaniu zagadek.

…

Ktoś szturchnął go, wyrywając tym samym z zamyślenia. Oderwał wzrok od profesora Quirrella, siedzącego za katedrą i przeglądającego właśnie podręcznik dla pierwszych klas (mężczyzna sprawiał wyjątkowo zwyczajne i niebudzące żadnych podejrzeń wrażenie, co niezmiernie irytowało Harry'ego), po czym spojrzał na Draco.

– Gapisz się na niego od dziesięciu minut – szepnął chłopiec. – Zakochałeś się w nim, czy co?

– Może Amortencja jest robiona z czosnku – podsunął usłużnie Ron, który siedział obok nich. – Albo jakiś inny miłosny urok działający na wybraną osobę.

Harry zawsze sądził, że wyobrażenie intensywnego zapachu czosnku, który niezmiennie unosił się w sali obrony przed czarną magią, kiedy przedmiotu nauczał Kwiryniusz Quirrell, było mocno przesadzone. I cóż, naprawdę wolałby nie wyprowadzać się z błędu, przesiadując dwie godziny w dusznej i zatęchłej klasie, w której systematycznie zamykano wszystkie okna.

– Najwidoczniej – sarknął Draco. – Potter, nie umiesz zrobić notatek?

– Jakich notatek? – spytał Harry, marszcząc brwi.

Czuł się śmiertelnie zmęczony po nieprzespanej nocy i rozmowie z Vincentem Byrne'em, a na dodatek od początku lekcji jego myśli krążyły wyłącznie wokół horkruksów i samego Voldemorta. Nie potrafił przestać zastanawiać się nad tym, na ile Czarny Pan był świadomy tego, co się wokół niego działo.

– Mam n–nadzieję, że zrobiliście n–notatki – odezwał się Quirrell niemal w tej samej chwili.

– Stary, przepisuj szybko – szepnął Ron, podsuwając mu zeszyt.

Siedzieli jednak w drugiej ławce, notatek było półtorej strony, a mężczyzna znajdował się już przed katedrą.

Harry poczuł uderzenie gorąca. Spojrzał na profesora, zaraz po tym mając ochotę przekląć sam siebie czymś niewybaczalnym.

– H–Harry, masz n–notatki? – spytał Quirrell, odwzajemniając jego spojrzenie.

Nie wiedzieć nawet kiedy, mężczyzna znalazł się tuż obok niego. Wydawało mu się, że Quirrell coś do niego mówił, jednak nie rozumiał z tego ani jednego słowa: wszystkim, na czym mógł się skupić w tej chwili, był ból rozsadzający jego czoło, znacznie intensywniejszy i przeszywający niż ostatnim razem.

Quirrell wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń, a on – sądząc, że chce go dotknąć, a nie sprawdzić notatki, które mu właśnie zasłaniał – odsunął gwałtownie rękę. Wyciągnięte palce nauczyciela zawisły w powietrzu, tuż nad jego ramieniem. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego nieczytelnym spojrzeniem.

Wydawało się, że w klasie zapadła całkowita cisza, a każdy śledził rozgrywającą się pomiędzy nimi scenę.

– Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się, profesorze. Przepiszę wszystko po lekcji – powiedział Harry, usilnie starając się przybrać neutralny wyraz twarzy.

Utrzymywanie z kimś kontaktu wzrokowego nigdy nie kosztowało go równie wiele. Wydawało mu się, że patrzy na niego sam Voldemort.

Quirrell zabrał dłoń. Przez chwilę nic nie mówił. Przez cały czas jego twarz miała ten sam nieczytelny wyraz, oscylujący gdzieś pomiędzy beznamiętnością i zamyśleniem. Jego wargi, zwykle wygięte w uśmiechu budzącym względną sympatię, wydawały się zastygnąć w nieokreślonym grymasie.

– Dobrze, dziecko – odpowiedział wreszcie nauczyciel. Bez jakiegokolwiek zająknięcia lub niepewności dotąd wciąż słyszalnej w jego głosie.

Harry miał wrażenie, że jeszcze moment a jego serce wyrwie się z klatki piersiowej. Czy możliwym było to, że Voldemort zauważył jeden ze skutków ich połączenia? Ból, którym eksplodowało jego czoło, gdy tylko znajdował się w pobliżu mężczyzny lub gdy ten zwracał na niego uwagę?

Od dawna nie czuł równego przerażenia. Gdy Quirrell odwrócił się od niego, kierując się w stronę katedry, dodatkowo poczuł nieopisaną wściekłość. Minęło tyle lat. Tak wiele razy pokonał Czarnego Pana. A jednak – pomimo tego wszystkiego – i tak był w stanie sparaliżować go w ciągu niecałej minuty i sprawić, że przypominał sam sobie to bezsilne dziecko spod komórki, którym niegdyś był.

…

Harry odczuł pewną satysfakcję, gdy Severus Snape, odczytując jego imię i nazwisko z listy obecności, jedynie niezauważalnie się skrzywił. Po tych wszystkich latach nie darzył mężczyzny tą samą nienawiścią co niegdyś, a szacunkiem i niechętnym zrozumieniem, jednak wspomnienia nieuzasadnionych obelg, którymi traktował go przez szkolne lata, wciąż budziły w nim irytację.

Cieszył się, że przynajmniej w drugim życiu przydział do domu Salazara Slytherina oferował mu od nich immunitet. (Choć prawdopodobnie, sądząc po chwilowym grymasie nauczyciela, jedynie pozorny).

– Jesteście tutaj, żeby się nauczyć subtelnej, a jednocześnie ścisłej sztuki przyrządzania eliksirów – powiedział Severus Snape.

Harry pomyślał, że była to przemowa, którą mężczyzna niezmiennie raczył każdy nauczany rocznik. W klasie na moment zapanowała cisza. Draco wyglądał na czymś nieznacznie ucieszonego, jakby przewidywał, że za moment rozpocznie się równie niezmiennie odpytywanie przypadkowych osób. (Szczególnie uczniów z Gryffindoru).

– Longbottom! – rzucił znienacka Snape, odrywając intensywne spojrzenie od Harry'ego. – Co mi wyjdzie, jeśli dodam sproszkowanego korzenia asfodelusa do nalewki z piołunu?

Chłopiec niemal podskoczył na swoim miejscu ze strachu, co kilku Ślizgonów skwitowało drwiącymi uśmieszkami i parsknięciami.

Harry poczuł przypływ irytacji na nauczyciela. Neville i tak będzie odczuwał wobec Severusa Snape'a przerażenie niesłabnące przez każdy kolejny rok szkoły: być może rozpoczęcie nauki od podobnego zapytania jeszcze bardziej pogłębi ten stan.

– N–n–ie w–wiem, p–profesorze – wyjąkał chłopiec, próbując patrzeć wszędzie, byleby nie na Mistrza Eliksirów.

Harry zignorował rękę Hermiony, przewidując, że mężczyzna i tak jej nie zapyta, po czym sam podniósł swoją. Wiedział, że Neville'owi zostanie zadane więcej niż jedynie jedno pytanie, przed czym szczerze pragnął go uchronić.

– Tak, Potter? – spytał niechętnie Severus Snape.

– Wywar Żywej Śmierci, sir – odparł Harry. Widząc zmarszczone czoło profesora, nie potrafił się powstrzymać i dodał: – Chyba, że ma pan na myśli _ukryte_ znaczenie. Wtedy będzie to gorzki żal.

– Słucham? – powiedział chłodno nauczyciel.

– Asfodelus należy do rodziny kwiatów _liliowatych_. Podarowanie go komuś oznacza wyrażenie wiecznego żalu. Piołun natomiast oznacza zgorzknienie.

– Bardzo… dobrze – odpowiedział powoli Severus Snape, nie patrząc mu w oczy. Czy wyrażenie gorzkiego żalu nie pasowało wręcz idealnie do jego uczuć wobec mimowolnej zdrady matki Harry'ego? Z całą pewnością nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał. – Dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu – dodał. Brzmiał przy tym tak, jakby był zmuszony do wypicia filiżanki cytrynowego soku lub wyjątkowo gorzkiego eliksiru. Zwrócił się do Longbottoma wyglądającego, jakby spuszczono z niego całe powietrze: – A tobie, Longbottom, radziłbym zajrzeć do książki. Na następnej lekcji będziesz pytany.

– Uczyłeś się całe wakacje, Potter? – szepnął Draco.

Mężczyzna przez ten czas spisywał na tablicy recepturę na napój przeciwko czyrakom, który za moment mieli uwarzyć. Harry wbijał ponure spojrzenie w jego plecy: prawdopodobnie bezwiednie stał się wrogiem publicznym Gryffindoru.

– Aż go zatkało – dodał Ron.

– To dziwne – powiedział Draco. Zmarszczył brwi i również spojrzał na Severusa Snape'a. – O co chodziło z tym ukrytym znaczeniem, że aż tak się skrzywił?

– Najważniejsze, że dostaliśmy punkty – odpowiedział Ron, nieznacznie wzruszając ramionami.

– Tak. Najważniejsze są punkty – mruknął Harry.

…

Po kolacji Harry siedział na swoim łóżku, ze znudzeniem przeglądając podręczniki do eliksirów oraz transmutacji. Materiał szkolny dla pierwszych klas (prawdopodobnie było tak również z każdym kolejnym rocznikiem) wydawał mu się tak prozaiczny, że zaczynał poważnie zastanawiać się nad tym, czy nie powinien w jakiś sposób ukrywać się ze swoją wiedzą.

Same wybitne oceny i idealnie rzucone zaklęcia, których wciąż nie przerabiał na lekcjach, mogłyby zwrócić na niego uwagę Albusa Dumbledore'a. Cóż, _jeszcze większą_ uwagę. Był pewnien, że stał się ulubionym obiektem zainteresowania starca już w chwili, w której trafił do domu Salazara Slytherina, a nie patrona wszystkich Złotych Chłopców – Godryka Gryffindora.

Przez cały czas wydawało mu się, że o czymś zapomniał. Gdy pięć minut później Draco, grający właśnie z Ronem w szachy na ciemnozielonym, grubym dywanie, wydał z siebie coś pomiędzy krzykiem a piskiem, wiedział już, co to było: Nagini.

– W–wąż – wyjąkał Draco, zauważając powoli pełznącą do niego Nagini. Ron przyglądał jej się z zaniepokojeniem, jednak – w porównaniu do drugiego chłopca – nie zerwał się z podłogi.

Harry westchnął w irytacji. Odłożył czytaną książkę i podszedł do węża. Wziął go na ręce i syknął w wężomowie:

– Powiedziałem ci, że masz się im nie pokazywać.

– Nudziłam się – mruknęła Nagini, przechylając nieznacznie łebek i obrzucając uważnym spojrzeniem Draco i Rona. – Grają w szachy. Zawsze lubiłam patrzeć, gdy Tom to robił.

– Rozmawiasz z wężami, Potter? – sapnął w niedowierzaniu Draco.

– To mój wąż. Powinienem wam o tym powiedzieć – odpowiedział niechętnie Harry. – Jest niegroźna. Chce jedynie popatrzeć, jak gracie w szachy.

– Popatrzeć? – Nie wiadomo było, co bardziej zszokowało jasnowłosego chłopca. Fakt, że Harry był w stanie rozmawiać z wężami, czy może to, że Nagini pragnie „popatrzeć" na ich grę.

– Rozumie zasady? – Ron zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na jej błyszczące w zielonkawym świetle łuski.

– Ron pyta, czy rozumiesz zasady – przetłumaczył Harry na wężomowę.

– Oczywiście – powiedziała, wydając się przy tym nieznacznie urażona. – Tom mnie ich nauczył.

Po pół godzinie Draco nie rzucał już niepewnych spojrzeń w kierunku węża, kiedy musiał wyciągnąć dłoń i przesunąć którąś z figur. Harry obserwował ich grę, leżąc na łóżku.

Nie potrafił nie myśleć o Ronie, bez słowa akceptującym ciche towarzystwo Nagini i nie wykazującym przed nią jakiegokolwiek strachu. Miał wrażenie, że była to zupełnie inna, dotąd skrzętnie ukrywana wersja jego przyjaciela.

A być może z drugim życiem było tak jak z czytaniem po raz drugi tej samej książki lub obejrzeniem ponownie tego samego filmu – dostrzegało się rzeczy, które dotychczas pozostawały niezauważone.

…

Tego samego wieczoru, kiedy wszystkie zasłony wokół łóżek zostały zasłonięte, a dormitorium pogrążyło się w sennej ciszy, Draco wyciągnął spod poduszki notes z pergaminowymi kartkami, pióro oraz różdżkę. Wykonał nią ruch, który zalecała jedna z książek w bibliotece Malfoy Manor (przypominał symbol omegi), po czym wyszeptał bezgłośnie „Lumos".

Jego serce nieznacznie przyśpieszyło, gdy na końcu głogowej różdżki pojawiło się niebieskawe światło, oświetlając przestrzeń łóżka, dotąd zatopionej w całkowitej ciemności. Odłożył ją na bok, oparł się wygodnie o poduszki i otworzył gruby notatnik.

Czuł się niesamowicie senny, a na dodatek obiecał swojemu ojcu, że napisze do niego dopiero w piątek, po upłynięciu całego tygodnia nauki (Narcyza Malfoy nie ustalała dla niego podobnych ograniczeń), ale nie był w stanie czekać ani chwili dłużej. Chciał, by ten otrzymał jego list, z każdą z nowych wieści, jeszcze tego samego poranka.

 _Drogi ojcze!_

 _Wiem, że miałem napisać do ciebie dopiero w piątek, ale nie potrafiłem się powstrzymać. Wiem także, że wciąż możesz być na mnie zły za zaproponowanie Harry'emu Potterowi spotkania w Hogsmeade, które było bardzo lekkomyślne z mojej strony, ale po tym liście na pewno przestaniesz się na mnie gniewać. Mam ci tyle do powiedzenia!_

 _Wczorajszego dnia Harry Potter trafił do Slytherinu. Gdy tylko spotkałem go u Madame Malkin wiedziałem, że tak może się stać, mama nazwałaby to „intuicją", ale to wciąż takie zaskakujące. Czy sam nie mówiłeś tyle razy, że trafi do Gryffindoru, jak jego ojciec oraz matka?_

 _Jednak to nie wszystko._

 _Harry Potter ma węża i rozmawia z nią (podobno to samica, ojcze) w wężomowie! Wcale mi się nie przewidziało i nie przesłyszało. Ron Weasley, który trafił z nami do dormitorium (wspomnę o nim w następnym liście), także był świadkiem ich rozmowy. To brzmiało tak… dziwnie. Jak szeleszczące, mroczne syki. Na dodatek ten wąż musi być naprawdę inteligentny – pragnął obserwować moją grę w szachy. Wyobrażasz to sobie, ojcze?_

 _Harry Potter jest zupełnie inny niż historie o nim w Proroku Codziennym. Albus Dumbledore musi być nim bardzo rozczarowany. Sam się o tym przekonasz, gdy tylko go poznasz. Jest w nim coś mrocznego i… sam nie potrafię tego nazwać._

 _Ma bardzo silną aurę. Wydaje się zbyt inteligentny na kogoś, kto wychował się z mugolami. (Naprawdę. Przez jedenaście lat wychowywali go jacyś mugolscy krewni. Obrzydliwe). Przez większość czasu przypomina zwykłe dziecko, ale czasami… Tego także nie potrafię wyjaśnić. Mam wrażenie, że czasami, kiedy się zamyśli, jego twarz przybiera taki dziwny i niepokojący wyraz. Wygląda wtedy zupełnie inaczej. W takich chwilach jego zielone oczy mają w sobie coś z Belli i profesora Snape'a. Wiem, ojcze, jak to brzmi, ale gdy to widzę, nie mam najmniejszej ochoty wyrywać go z tego stanu._

 _Mam nadzieję, że już się na mnie nie gniewasz. Jestem bardzo senny i chcę już położyć się spać. Jeżeli nic ciekawego się nie wydarzy, napiszę do ciebie dopiero w piątek. Proszę, ucałuj ode mnie mamę._

 _Twój,_

 _Draco_

…

Gdy następnego dnia Harry wiązał krawat, siedząc na łóżku, Nagini uparcie mu się przyglądała.

– Powiesz to wreszcie? – spytał.

– Kiedy zdobędziesz resztę horkruksów? – odparła. Zaraz po tym zadała kolejne pytanie: – Kiedy ożywisz Toma?

Harry zerknął mimowolnie na Rona, który pakował właśnie książki do szkolnej torby. Draco przebywał w łazience. Teoretycznie ci i tak nie byli w stanie zrozumieć ani jednego słowa z ich wspólnych rozmów w wężomowie, jednak publiczne wspominanie o Voldemorcie i bez tego wydawało mu się lekkomyślne. Choć niemal nigdy mu się to nie zdarzyło, istniała realna szansa, że podczas jednej z nich nieświadomie mógł przestawić się na język angielski.

– To nie jest czas na takie rozmowy – powiedział. Zaniepokoiło go to, że Nagini wciąż tak dobrze pamiętała o jego pustych obietnicach. – Zaraz zaczynają się lekcje.

Syknęła w wyrazie nieukrywanej irytacji.

– A kiedy będzie _odpowiedni_ czas? Otrzymałeś różdżkę i znajdujemy się wewnątrz Hogwartu.

– Nie wiem, gdzie znajduje się reszta horkruksów – odpowiedział.

– Wcześniej powiedziałeś, że wiesz. – Natychmiastowo pożałował kłamstwa. – Kłamałeś?

– Nie kłamałem – powiedział. W jego głosie pobrzmiewało wystudiowane rozdrażnienie. – Po prostu moje _źródło_ zawiodło. Muszę najpierw dowiedzieć się, gdzie tym razem zacząć ich szukać.

Przez chwilę nic nie mówiła, jedynie wpatrując się w niego swoimi ślepiami.

– Dlaczego jeden horkruks nie wystarczy? Nie możesz ożywić go jedynie dzięki pierścieniu? – zaczęła ponownie drążyć.

Dotknął palcami jej łusek w wyrazie fałszywej czułości, po czym uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

– Ożywię go, Nagini – odparł znacznie spokojniej. – Obiecałem ci i dotrzymam słowa. Chcę tylko, by tym razem był kompletny. Tom potrzebuje całej duszy, a nie zdobędzie jej dzięki twojej niecierpliwości.

– Nie wierzysz mi? – kontynuował, gdy wąż wciąż milczał, patrząc na krzątającego się Rona.

– Zabijesz mnie, jeżeli nie będę ci wierzyć.

Harry parsknął śmiechem i klepnął palcami jej łuski.

– Skąd przyszło ci do głowy coś równie niedorzecznego? – spytał, wciąż rozbawiony.

– Tom nie wybrał mnie przypadkowo – powiedziała chłodnym tonem. – Sądzisz, że nabiorę się na twoje kłamstwa?

Na moment jego ręka zamarła. Zabrał ją i powiedział, tym razem nie kryjąc zdenerwowania:

– Więc po co, do cholery, tu jesteś? Do niczego cię nie zmuszałem, Nagini. To była twoja decyzja.

– Mimo wszystko jesteś jedyną szansą na ożywienie Toma – odpowiedziała ostro.

Ron spojrzał na nich z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy, który oscylował gdzieś pomiędzy zmieszaniem, zaskoczeniem i zaciekawieniem. Najwidoczniej, nawet nie rozumiejąc z ich rozmowy ani jednego słowa, po ich wściekłych sykach nie miał żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że była to kłótnia.

– To może, eee… ja pójdę napić się herbaty – mruknął Ron, zaraz po tym wychodząc z pomieszczenia do Pokoju Wspólnego.

– Chcesz go ożywić? – zażądała odpowiedzi Nagini. – Kim tak naprawdę dla ciebie jest?

Wstał, powstrzymując się od palącego pragnienia przeklęcia jej tu i teraz.

– Panem – syknął, czując do siebie obrzydzenie za to krótkie słowo. – Chcę go ożywić, Nagini. Jednak to trudniejsze, niż początkowo sądziłem. Nie wiem, gdzie szukać kolejnych horkruksów. Na dodatek znajduję się w pieprzonym Hogwarcie. Co mi po różdżce, skoro i tak będę miał problemy z opuszczeniem zamku? Nie mogę zwracać na siebie uwagi Dumbledore'a!

– Dobrze – powiedziała wreszcie niechętnym tonem. – Nie unoś się.

– Zaraz muszę wyjść – odparł, podnosząc z podłogi swoją torbę z książkami. Spojrzał na węża z kwaśną miną. – Mogę zabrać cię ze sobą, jeśli chcesz. – Pomyślał, że i tak nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by wziął ją ze sobą na lekcje tego dnia: i tak nie miał mieć żadnych z Quirrellem (lub też z Voldemortem).

Kiwnęła obojętnie na znak zgody, patrząc gdzieś w skrawek nieba rozciągający się za otwartym oknem.

Harry pomyślał, że wąż już mu nie ufa – jeżeli w ogóle robił to naprawdę przez ostatnie dwa miesiące.


	9. Zły omen

**Zły omen**

* * *

Zgodnie z ponurymi przewidywaniami Harry'ego, wystarczyło zaledwie półtora tygodnia, by większość Gryfonów (i prawdopodobnie także Ślizgonów oraz Krukonów) zapałała do Hermiony głęboką i nieprzejednaną niechęcią.

Było czwartkowe popołudnie, kiedy wszedł wraz z Draco i Ronem do szkolnej biblioteki, by zdobyć materiały potrzebne do napisania omówienia praw Gampa na transmutację. Pomieszczenie wydawało się całkowicie opustoszałe. Bibliotekarka znajdowała się w trakcie czytania jakiegoś opasłego romansu. (Harry miał ochotę się skrzywić, rozpoznając jedno z dzieł Mirandy Bert, ulubionej autorki Ginny, której książki notorycznie prześladowały go w ich wspólnym salonie i sypialni). Za ogromnymi oknami, z których rozciągał się widok na błonia, od rana ulewnie padało i dźwięk deszczu całkowicie zdominował bibliotekę.

Być może właśnie dlatego jako jedyny zwrócił uwagę na cichy płacz, który rozlegał się gdzieś przy mało popularnym regale w całości poświęconemu quidditchowi. Spojrzał w jego kierunku tylko po to, by ujrzeć charakterystyczną burzę brązowych włosów Hermiony.

– Zaraz wrócę – powiedział do Rona i Draco. Ślizgoni zaczęli już przeszukiwać jedną z półek. Ich znajomość wciąż wydawała mu się mocno abstrakcyjna, jednak – widząc, że Draco już nie krzywi się lub nie przewraca oczami na towarzystwo Rona – nie miał zamiaru narzekać. Prawdopodobnie jasnowłosy chłopiec nigdy i tak nie zaakceptuje i naprawdę nie zaprzyjaźni się z jego przyjacielem, jednak wystarczył mu fakt, że sam będzie miał taką możliwość. – Chcę coś zobaczyć.

Podszedł do niej, po czym dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia, jak pocieszać jedenastoletnie dzieci. Dla niego wszystkie ich największe problemy, dzięki którym przepłakiwały trzy dni z twarzą wciśniętą w poduszkę, wydawały się zatrważająco prozaiczne, by nie powiedzieć, że co najmniej śmieszne.

Chrząknął nieznacznie, by nie zaskoczyć jej swoją niespodziewaną obecnością. Zaczęła pośpiesznie wycierać mokre policzki i spojrzała na niego wzrokiem, który oscylował gdzieś pomiędzy zawstydzeniem a lekką irytacją.

Sprawdził kieszenie w poszukiwaniu czegoś niepotrzebnego. Natrafił na jeden z liścików, którymi wymieniał się na lekcjach zaklęć z Ronem i Draco. Bez słowa transmutował go w jedwabną chusteczkę do nosa, po czym podał ją dziewczynce. Zmarszczyła brwi na jej widok, a coś w jej zaczerwienionych oczach na krótką chwilę zabłysło, kiedy dotknęła palcami roślinnego haftu.

– Dziękuję – wymamrotała. – Jest naprawdę ładna. Musisz być niesamowicie dobry w transmutacji… Wciąż niczego nie transmutowaliśmy.

– To bardzo proste – odparł i usiadł obok niej. Lekko wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na deszcz uderzający w okno. – Mogę cię tego nauczyć.

– Nie sądzę… – urwała. Wytarła jeszcze raz policzki i cicho pociągnęła nosem. Po chwili spytała z nadzieją w głosie: – Mówisz poważnie?

– Oczywiście – powiedział, nieznacznie się uśmiechając.

– Jesteś inny niż większość Ślizgonów – odpowiedziała ze smutkiem.

W powietrzu wydawało się zawisnąć niedopowiedziane „i Gryfonów".

– Są zazdrośni – mruknął. – Pochodzisz z niemagicznej rodziny, nigdy wcześniej nie miałaś kontaktu z magią, a wiesz znacznie więcej od nich. Zawsze będziesz wiedzieć znacznie więcej od nich, bo są ignorantami. Naprawdę nie masz, czym się przejmować.

– Wiem, że są zazdrośni – odparła, po czym wbiła wzrok w wypracowanie leżące na stole. – Ale to wciąż boli. Chcę jedynie…

– … udowodnić, że pasujesz do tego świata – skończył za nią, gdy pokręciła nieznacznie głową i urwała. – Zaczęłaś do niego pasować w chwili, w której uaktywnił się twój magiczny rdzeń. Nie musisz im niczego udowadniać.

Westchnęła cicho.

– W twoich ustach wszystko brzmi tak prosto.

– Bo większość rzeczy taka jest, Hermiono – powiedział. (W wieku jedenastu lat – dodał w myślach – tylko wtedy).

Spojrzała na niego uważnie, jakby spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Zaraz po tym odwróciła wzrok, zmieszana jawnym przyglądaniem się mu.

Poczuł się nieco nieswojo: wciąż była jedynie jedenastoletnim dzieckiem, jednak i tak miał szczerą nadzieję, że nie odbierze jego życzliwości i chęci zaprzyjaźnienia się w opatrzny sposób.

– Jeżeli będziesz chciała, bym nauczył cię sztuczki z chusteczką daj znać – dodał, po czym wstał od stołu. – Możemy też pograć w magiczne szachy. Myślę, że Ron będzie mógł pożyczyć mi swoją planszę i figury.

– Twoi przyjaciele nie będą…? – spytała.

Brązowe oczy dziewczynki wypełnione były nadzieją i oczekiwaniem. Miał ochotę dotknąć jej włosów: przypominała mu opuszczonego szczeniaka. Niechętnie przemknęło mu przez myśl, że tym razem naprawdę tak było. Mogło minąć bardzo wiele czasu, nim zdołałaby się z kimś szczerze i długotrwale zaprzyjaźnić.

– Może dadzą się nawet namówić na grę. Ron uwielbia szachy i jest w nich cholernie dobry. Draco, po tych wszystkich przegranych z Ronem i mną, pewnie pograłby na odmianę z kimś innym – odpowiedział.

– Okej – zgodziła się wreszcie, rozpromieniając się. – Może jutro przed kolacją?

– Nie ma sprawy – powiedział, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Dodał przepraszająco: – Muszę już iść. Przyszedłem tu z Draco i Ronem, a wciąż nie napisaliśmy omówienia praw Gampa na jutrzejszą transmutację. – Jak na potwierdzenie tych słów kilka regałów dalej rozległ się dźwięk półtuzina upadających książek.

– Weasley – syknął ze złością Draco.

– Malfoy – warknął Ron w odpowiedzi.

– Panowie – rozległo się głośne upomnienie pani Pince – macie natychmiast to posprzątać!

Harry miał ochotę westchnąć. Niektóre rzeczy najwidoczniej musiały jednak pozostać bez zmian.

Hermiona spojrzała w kierunku, z którego dochodziły hałasy. Choć wciąż miała zaczerwienione oczy i policzki mokre od łez wydawała się wyglądać lepiej niż na początku ich wspólnej rozmowy.

– Taaak – mruknął Harry. – To właśnie oni.

Dziewczynka parsknęła śmiechem.

…

Następnego dnia, w czasie trwania deseru, do Wielkiej Sali zaczęły przylatywać sowy z popołudniowymi przesyłkami. Harry nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na dziesiątki ptaków krążących nad ich głowami, w poszukiwaniu adresatów pakunków i listów, przeglądając ze znużeniem Proroka Codziennego.

Stół uginał się pod owocowymi tartami, czekoladowymi ciasteczkami i świeżymi maślanymi babeczkami (którymi bez opamiętania opychał się Ron, ku jawnemu zniesmaczeniu Draco), jednak on sam nie tknął żadnej z tych słodkości.

W dorosłości przestały mu smakować tak bardzo jak w dzieciństwie – być może dlatego, że niegdyś jedną z pasji Ginny były wypieki, a on sam na każde święta nieustannie (a także tuzinami) otrzymywał elegancko zapakowane ciasta i praliny z najlepszych cukierni, czy to w zwyczajnym akcie podziękowań za uratowanie świata, czy w chęci wkradnięcia się w jego łaski.

– Stary, coś do ciebie – powiedział Ron.

Spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na szarą sowę, która przed nim wylądowała. Do jej nóżki przyczepiona była niewielka notatka. Odczepił ją, po czym pogładził pióra ptaka i poczęstował go połową herbatnika z miseczki stojącej na stole. Niemal w tym samym momencie, w którym zaczął odlatywać, pojawiła się przed nim kolejna sowa – tym razem biała, nie licząc pokaźnej plamki czerni na lewym skrzydle.

Miała ze sobą list, a jedno krótkie spojrzenie rzucone na pedantyczne pismo, którym zaadresowano kopertę, wystarczyło mu, by domyślił się, że napisało go jego wujostwo.

Zmarszczył brwi i najpierw przeczytał notatkę, która – jak się okazało – była od Hagrida. Małą kartkę pokrywało koślawe, trudne do odczytania pismo mężczyzny.

 _Drogi Harry,_

 _Może wpadniesz do mnie przed kolacją na herbatę i ciasteczka? Opowiedziałbyś mi, jak minęło ci pierwsze półtorej tygodnia nauki. Jeżeli chcesz, zabierz ze sobą swoich nowych przyjaciół._

 _Hagrid_

Choć mężczyzna nie przekazał mu osobiście wiadomości o tym, że był czarodziejem (przerażając przy tym Dursleyów nie na żarty), a także nie zabrał go na wspólne zakupy na ulicy Pokątnej, wciąż wykazywał wobec niego tą samą słabość co w poprzednim życiu Harry'ego.

Przed usadowieniem się w łódce, dzięki której miał dopłynąć do Hogwartu wraz z Ronem i Draco, ku jego konsternacji (i prawdopodobnie wszystkich świadków tej sceny), zgniótł go w żelaznym uścisku, a przez resztę podróży do szkoły mówił o tym, jak niewielki był Harry, gdy widzieli się po raz ostatni, a także jak spokojny i tym podobne opowieści, które wprawiały Draco w coraz większą uciechę.

Harry pomyślał, że chętnie napije się herbaty w jego towarzystwie – na swój sposób Hagrid kojarzył mu się z lepszymi chwilami dzieciństwa.

Pogłaskał pióra sowy, która wciąż mu się przyglądała, prawdopodobnie czekając na smakołyk. Jak poprzednią poczęstował ją herbatnikiem ze stoły. Zaraz po tym wbiła się w powietrze, a on – widząc, że Draco i Ron sami czytają otrzymane listy – otworzył kopertę od wujostwa.

Sam jej widok wywierał na nim dość… abstrakcyjne wrażenie. W poprzednim życiu Dursleyowie nie napisali do niego ani jednej wiadomości – i to przez wszystkie jego lata nauki w Hogwarcie.

 _Drogi Harry,_

 _Mamy z Vernonem nadzieję, że jesteś dobrze traktowany w swojej nowej szkole. Początkowo byliśmy sceptycznie do niej nastawieni, jednak twoja matka zawsze wracała z niej szczęśliwa, zasypując twoich dziadków kolejnymi opowieściami o magicznym świecie. O zaklęciach, eliksirach, czarodziejskich słodyczach… Na pewno nie robiła tego bez powodu._

 _Życie w Little Whinging powoli wraca do normalności, choć wciąż wszystko wydaje nam się przypominać o twoim kuzynie. Być może będzie tak już zawsze, ale trzeba jakoś sobie z tym radzić, prawda? Zasadziliśmy nowe hortensje w ogrodzie. Kwitną naprawdę pięknie. Zmieniliśmy tapetę w twojej sypialni (na niebieską, nie jest w dziecinny wzór jak poprzednia, więc powinna ci się spodobać), a w następny piątek wyjeżdżamy z miasta na dwa tygodnie. Nie mamy jeszcze żadnego konkretnego planu. Prawdopodobnie pierw wybierzemy się do ciotki Marge, a potem nad morze. Mamy dużo możliwości, ponieważ Vernon wciąż nie wykorzystał swojego urlopu._

 _Wiemy, że nie byliśmy dobrymi opiekunami, Harry. Mamy jednak nadzieję, że pewnego dnia nam wybaczysz. Proszę, daj nam również od czasu do czasu znać, co u ciebie słychać. Dzięki uprzejmości pani Figg my także będziemy w stanie do ciebie pisać. (Wiedziałeś, że nie tylko posiada cztery koty, ale i pocztową sowę?)._

 _Gdy wrócimy do Little Whinging, wyślemy ci wszystkie pocztówki z naszej podróży._

 _Petunia oraz Vernon_

Harry wpatrywał się w list z mieszanymi uczuciami. Z jednej strony rozumiał przemianę wujostwa (być może w jakiś śmieszny sposób nagle zapragnęli przelać część niewykorzystanych uczuć właśnie na niego), jednak z drugiej… Cóż, to wciąż byli Dursleyowie, którzy w poprzednim życiu zmarnowali jego dzieciństwo, zamieniając każde z wakacji od potyczek z Voldemortem w niekończące się domowe prace.

Ponowne pojawienie się na Privet Drive 4 jedynie utwierdziło go w przekonaniu o tym, jak bardzo skrzywdził go Albus Dumbledore, powierzając opiekę nad nim właśnie im. Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie! Myśli o tym miały dla niego smak ziaren gorczycy. Gorzki i ostry.

Nie było mowy o jakimkolwiek błędzie.

Starzec był wybitnym czarodziejem, o wyjątkowo bystrym umyśle. Ponadto wciąż musiał inwigilować dom jego wujostwa, by utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że Harry był u nich „bezpieczny". Wiedział o wszystkich upokorzeniach, które go spotykały. O komórce pod schodami. Głodzeniu i biciu pasem. O tym, że niejednokrotnie niemal mdlał z wyczerpania, a jego nogi odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa.

Nie mógł nie wiedzieć.

Spojrzał na dyrektora. Poczuł się nieswojo, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że mężczyzna bacznie mu się przygląda znad swoich okularów połówek. Starzec uśmiechnął się do niego nieznacznie i podniósł lekko trzymany kielich, jakby na znak niewypowiedzianego i nieokreślonego toastu. Harry odwzajemnił nieśmiały uśmiech.

Za to w myślach zanotował, by za miesiąc odpisać swojemu znienawidzonemu wujostwu i – co najważniejsze – nieprzerwanie uważać na Albusa Dumbledore'a.

…

Tego samego dnia Harry siedział wraz z Ronem w chatce Hagrida. Draco odmówił uczestniczenia w odwiedzinach, kiedy dowiedział się, że mężczyzna trzyma w domu olbrzymiego brytana. (Według niego „prawdopodobnie niebezpiecznego potwora").

Gajowy poczęstował ich przesłodzoną herbatą, a także ciasteczkami, którym bliżej było swoją twardością do kamieni. Kieł ślinił mu kolana, kładąc na nich ogromny łeb. W izbie unosił się zapach nieudanych wypieków i czegoś wędzonego.

Harry miał wrażenie, że cofnął się do czasów, kiedy perspektywa magicznego świata wydawała mu się rajem, w którym wreszcie zazna spokoju i szczęścia. Jednych ze szczęśliwszych momentów w jego życiu.

Za oknami chatki rozległ się dźwięk trzepotu tuzina par ptasich skrzydeł i skrzeku tylu samych ptaków. W takim natężaniu był to wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny dźwięk. Kieł zerwał się z kolan Harry'ego i zaczął przeraźliwie szczekać, wciskając łeb w jedno z uchylonych okien.

– Spokój, Kieł! Leżeć! – powiedział Hagrid. Próbował odciągnąć psa od okna, jednak ten nie przestawał szczekać. Brunatna sierść na jego karku zjeżyła się, a ogon – zwykle znajdujący się w ruchliwym zadowoleniu – wyprężył się.

– Cholibka, przeklęte ptaki – wymamrotał po chwili gajowy. Usiadł obok Ślizgonów, z niechęcią przyglądając się słabnącemu atakowi brytana. Wreszcie w izbie zaległa cisza, jednak Kieł wciąż kręcił się pomiędzy ich nogami, wydając się przy tym niespokojny. Co jakiś czas wciskał łeb w to samo uchylone okno i wyglądał to na błonia, to na błękitne, bezchmurne niebo.

– Uhm, Hagridzie… – zaczął Harry. – Co się dzieje Kłowi? – Miał ochotę dodać, że nigdy nie widział go równie wściekłego, jednak w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. _Teoretycznie_ widział go po raz pierwszy.

– Jeży się jak we wściekliźnie – dodał Ron.

– To przez te przeklęte kruki – odparł mężczyzna, z ponurą miną jedząc jedno ze swoich ciastek.

– Kruki? – Harry zmarszczył brwi i odstawił na stół kubek z herbatą.

– Tak – mruknął Hagrid. – Nie wiem nawet, kiedy to się zaczęło, ale w tym roku przylatują nad błonia całymi dziesiątkami. Cholibka, widzieliście którekolwiek z drzew w drodze do mojego domu? Niektóre są całe przez nich obsiadane.

– Kruki to pożyteczne zwierzęta – zauważył Harry nieco pobłażliwie. – Zjadają szkodniki.

– Wiem, Harry – powiedział Hagrid, klepiąc psa po ogromnym łbie. – Jednak te wydają się inne. Niczego nie jedzą. Jedynie zlatują się tu całymi chmarami i kraczą. Cholibka, gdybym był Sybillą, pomyślałbym, że to jakiś zły omen. Jakby przylatywały tu, by obserwować Hogwart!

– To niedorzeczne – zaśmiał się Harry.

– Harry ma kruka – wtrącił Ron.

– Tak? – spytał Hagrid, po czym spojrzał na Harry'ego. – Myślałem, że kupisz sobie sowę! Pasowałaby do ciebie ładna, biała sówka. – Harry miał ochotę się skrzywić na wspomnienie Hedwigi. – Ale najwidoczniej jeszcze niejednokrotnie nas zaskoczysz. Cholibka, muszę przyznać, że nieźle się zdziwiłem, gdy dowiedziałem się, że trafiłeś do Slytherinu. Twoja mama i tata byli Gryfonami w pełni tego słowa znaczeniu! – Zaraz po tym zwrócił się do Rona: – Twoi rodzice też musieli się pewnie nieźle zdziwić, co? Nie przypominam sobie, by jakiś Weasley trafił wcześniej do Slytherinu.

– Trochę się zdziwili – powiedział Ron, wzruszając ramionami. – Ogólnie im to nie przeszkadza. Martwili się tylko, czy sobie poradzę w Domu Węża. Ślizgoni potrafią być naprawdę wredni. Jedynie starsi bracia mi dokuczają. Uznali mój przydział za swego rodzaju zdradę. Wysyłają mi wredne wierszyki i grożą, że jeżeli wrócę do domu na święta, to podłożą mi w łóżku łajnobombę. Wszystko robią w żartach, ale widać, że w duszy trochę ich to boli.

– Przejdzie im – odparł pocieszającym tonem Hagrid. – Cholibka, te podziały nie mają najmniejszego sensu! Ale prawdopodobnie będą istnieć jeszcze przez bardzo długi czas. Może nawet nigdy nie znikną. Chcecie jeszcze herbaty? – Gajowy wstał z fotela do małego, kamiennego piecyka. Ron i Harry podziękowali.

– Za twoich czasów istniały takie same podziały, Hagridzie? – spytał zaciekawiony Harry.

Czuł się wyjątkowo dziwnie z myślą, że Hagrid pamięta młodego Toma Riddle'a, widział go podczas wszystkich tych trywialnych, szkolnych aktywności, a nawet miał okazję z nim porozmawiać.

– Oczywiście – powiedział Hagrid. Wrzucił do swojego kubka garść zielonych ziół i dodał: – Być może nawet bardziej zacięte.

– Dlaczego? – odpowiedział Ron. W międzyczasie niepostrzeżenie zaczął karmić Kła nieudanymi wypiekami mężczyzny. W przeciwieństwie do nich pies wydawał się być z nich zadowolony.

– Przez… Tego–Kogo–Imienia–Nie–Wolno–Wymawiać – wymamrotał Hagrid, czekając aż woda na herbatę się zagotuje. – Pewnie nie wiecie, ale miałem nieprzyjemność chodzić z nim do szkoły. Miał wtedy… hmm… przyjaciół – zaczął. Harry domyślił się, że Hagrid miał na myśli przyszłych Śmierciożerców. – Spotykali się w czasie wolnym od lekcji i rozmawiali o czystości krwi… podobnych temu tematach. Cholibka, a sami wiecie, że w Slytherinie jest najwięcej czystokrwistych. Dzięki temu Ślizgoni zaczęli czuć się lepsi od uczniów z innych domów i jeszcze bardziej pewniejsi siebie. Gryffindor z czasem nie pozostawał im zresztą dłużny. Wszyscy zaczęli sobie bardzo mocno dokuczać.

W izbie rozległ się pisk czajnika, w którym zagotowała się woda. Mężczyzna zalał swoją herbatę, po czym ponownie usiadł obok nich. Kieł położył łeb na kolanach Rona, tym razem postanawiając na odmianę obślinić jego szaty.

– A co z Tym–Którego–Imienia–Nie–Wolno–Wymawiać? – spytał Harry. Szczerze wątpił, by młody Czarny Pan, o opinii ucznia idealnego, obnosił się tak jawnie z nienawiścią do nieczystokrwistych czarodziejów.

Hagrid niemal prychnął.

– Choć wszystko zaczęło się od niego, sam wydawał się być wzorem neutralności! – powiedział. Upił kilka łyków z kubka, po czym kontynuował swoją opowieść: – Nigdy nie usłyszałbyś, jak mówi choć jedno złe słowo na kogoś z innego domu niż Slytherin. Dla wszystkich był tak samo miły! Nie dało się nie lubić drania. Cholibka. Niedobrze by ci się zrobiło Harry, gdybyś zobaczył, co działo się nad stołem Ślizgonów w czasie dnia Świętego Walentego. Sowy nie mogły nawet spokojnie wylądować, tyle miłosnych listów i czekoladek otrzymywał! Nauczyciele go uwielbiali, a gdy tylko gdzieś szedł korytarzem, każda widząca go dziewczyna, niezależnie z jakiego domu by nie była, robiła się czerwona jak piwonia.

– Obrzydliwe – skwitował Ron z niesmakiem. – To… Ten–Którego–Imienia–Nie–Wolno–Wymawiać! No naprawdę… Czy można być aż tak zaślepionym?

Gajowy spojrzał na niego z nieznacznym pobłażaniem.

– Teraz ciężko uwierzyć w te opowieści, jednak wtedy… – pokręcił głową i westchnął – wtedy chyba każdy oddałby wszystko, by zwrócił na niego uwagę.

Harry poczuł dziwny niesmak, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że – w przeciwieństwie do krzywiącego się Rona – nie ma żadnych wątpliwości co do opowieści Hagrida. Cóż, rumieniące się dziewczyny lub uwielbiający młodego Riddle'a nauczyciele wydawali się niczym w porównaniu ze zbudowaniem przez niego małego imperium wychwalającego czystość krwi, kiedy sam był zaledwie półkrwi bękartem.

Przyznanie tego choćby i przed samym sobą napawało go jeszcze większym niesmakiem, jednak nie mógł nie zdać sobie sprawy z tego, że Vincent Byrne miał rację. Jak ktokolwiek mógłby przejść obojętnie wobec dokonań Voldemorta?

Owszem, mężczyzna był mordercą, który nie cofnąłby się przed niczym w spełnianiu swoich krwawych i mrocznych wizji, ale mimo tego jego determinacja, inteligencja i śmiałość budziły niechętny podziw.

– Dziękuję za herbatę i ciastka, Hagridzie – odezwał się Harry, wstając ze swojego fotela. Ron podążył za nim. – Ale będziemy musieli już iść. Obiecałem koleżance, że zagramy z nią jeszcze w szachy przez kolacją.

…

Wspinali się właśnie po kamiennych, zarośniętych zielenią schodkach, kiedy Ron się odezwał:

– Co sądzisz o opowieściach Hagrida?

Harry wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami.

– O młodym Voldemorcie? – spytał. – Myślę, że są prawdziwe.

– Pal licho Tego–Którego–Imienia–Nie–Wolno–Wymawiać! – odparł Ron, choć zrobił się nieznacznie bledszy, słysząc jego imię wypowiedziane na głos i bez krzty strachu. – O tych krukach. Spójrz – wskazał na jedno z drzew – faktycznie jest ich mnóstwo.

Harry spojrzał na wskazane przez Rona drzewo. Na gałęziach olbrzymiego dębu, którego liśćmi delikatnie poruszał wiatr, siedział z tuzin kruków. Bardziej jednak niż ich liczba zdziwiło go to, że wszystkie miały w sobie coś z Hugina – prawdopodobnie dorównywały mu rozmiarem. Sądził, że jego ptak należy do jakiegoś rzadszego gatunku.

– Faktycznie, dziwne… – zamyślił się Harry, patrząc na jednego z przyglądających się im kruków. – Przypominają Hugina.

– Właśnie – powiedział Ron. – A Hugin to jakiś rzadki gatunek! Obok Nory wciąż lata mnóstwo różnych ptaków, więc wiem, co mówię.

– Może to naprawdę zły omen? – zażartował Harry, by rozładować napięcie.

Spojrzał przez ramię na przyjaciela, kiedy wciąż wspinali się po kamiennych schodach. Ron jednak wcale nie wyglądał na rozbawionego, a jedynie uważnie przyglądał się mijanym drzewom i siedzącym na ich gałęziach ptakom, marszcząc brwi w zamyśleniu.


	10. Bezimienny aktor

**Bezimienny aktor**

* * *

W następny czwartek, podczas trwania lekcji latania na miotle, Harry zaczął myśleć, że jego ponury żart o złym omenie ziścił się, a on niepotrzebnie i bezmyślnie wywołał nim wilka z lasu.

A być może wydarzenia z kolejnych dni wydawały mu się same w sobie tak niefortunne i nieoczekiwane, że nie był w stanie nie doszukiwać się w nich drugiego, mistycznego dna, niczym Sybilla Trelawney widząc dno filiżanki z herbacianymi fusami.

Pierwsze lekcje latania z Rolandą Hooch przypominały Harry'emu niekończącą się męczarnię. Stał obok Draco i Rona, a także reszty Ślizgonów i Gryfonów, starając się nie mieć aż tak oczywiście znudzonego wyrazu twarzy, kiedy kobieta po raz piętnasty tłumaczyła uczniom najprostsze i najbezpieczniejsze skręty.

Pamiętał, że w poprzednim życiu fascynowały go choćby i same teorie latania na miotle i gry w quidditcha, jednak teraz obserwowanie powolnych ruchów nauczycielki wprawiało go w irytację.

W ostatnich latach swojego życia niewiele latał. Być może dlatego, że nieszczególnie miał z kim: Hermiona nigdy za tym nie przepadała, Ronowi po dwudziestej z kolei kontuzji zabroniono bodaj dotykania miotły, Ginny za życia – przez wzgląd na bycie zawodowym graczem – wiecznie pragnęła z nim wygrywać, co dla mężczyzny było cokolwiek deprymujące. Jego dzieci i wnuki zawsze wydawały się śmiertelnie zajęte własnymi sprawami, a samotne loty z nieokreślonych powodów zwykle psuły mu humor na resztę dnia. (Być może dlatego, że nasuwały dość ponure i równie prawdziwe skojarzenia z jego życiem).

Gdy jednak zobaczył lekko trzepoczące na wietrze szaty Rolandy Hooch, ponownie poczuł nieodpartą chęć wbicia się w powietrze i poczucia przyjemnego chłodu na skórze. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że wreszcie – po czterech dniach – przestało padać, a na błękitnym niebie nie było ani jednej chmury.

– Wbrew pozorom nie jest to aż tak proste. Musicie przenieść ciężar ciała na lewą stronę – powiedziała nauczycielka. Nieznacznie przyśpieszyła na miotle, po czym przyhamowała i wykonała skręt. – Właśnie w ten sposób. – Harry nie mógł powstrzymać ziewnięcia, które nie uszło jej uwadze. Zmrużyła oczy przed popołudniowym słońcem i spojrzała na niego ze złością. – Panie Potter!

– Tak, proszę pani? – spytał niewinnie.

– Jeżeli aż tak nudzi cię moja lekcja, możesz ją opuścić – odparła ostro. – Odrobisz ją na szlabanie.

– Na pewno nie nudzi mnie tak bardzo, jak nudziłby mnie szlaban u pana Filcha, proszę pani.

Kilku uczniów zachichotało. Hermiona, stojącą obok sióstr Parvati, spojrzała na niego z irytacją – nie licząc profesor Umbridge i Sybilli Trelawney – wszystkich profesorów traktowała (lub też miała traktować) niemal z nabożną czcią.

– Podnieś miotłę, Potter – rozkazała Rolanda Hooch.

Wszyscy utkwili w nim swoje spojrzenia. (Ron współczujące, a Hermiona jeszcze bardziej zirytowane).

Bez słowa wykonał polecenie. Miotła z orzechu znalazła się w jego dłoni w ułamku sekundy.

Złotawe oczy kobiety zmrużyły się jeszcze bardziej. Nie licząc Draco Malfoya, Rona Weasleya i garstki innych uczniów, większość z nich wciąż miała problemy z tak prozaiczną czynnością, a trzonki miotły – zamiast do ich rąk – częściej odnajdywały ich nosy.

– Pokaż mi wszystko, o czym mówiłam przez dwie ostatnie lekcje – kontynuowała. – I spróbuj cokolwiek ominąć, a Slytherin straci dwadzieścia punktów. Mam po wyżej uszu twojej dzisiejszej ignorancji, Potter.

Harry niemal mógł wyobrazić sobie, jak Ślizgoni patrzą na niego wzrokiem przypominającym gilotynę, a Gryfoni z nadzieją na to, że nie powtórzy żadnego z elementów i ośmieszy się na ich oczach.

Nie pamiętał połowy z tego, co przedstawiała lub mówiła Rolanda Hooch, będąc zbyt głęboko zatopionym w myślach, jednak doszedł do wniosku, że jego ulubione przewroty, zwisy i skręty w zupełności wystarczą.

Wbił się w powietrze. Gdy poczuł na skórze chłodnawy, przyjemny wiatr, a także zmrużył oczy przed ciepłym słońcem, przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że naprawdę ma jedenaście lat. Czuł się lekki i mały, a miotła w jego dłoniach przypominała dawno zapomniany instrument, który po wielu latach rozłąki wreszcie odnalazł swojego właściciela.

Nauczycielka latania początkowo coś do niego mówiła. Prawdopodobnie „nie tak szybko" lub „Merlinie, uważaj!". Nie zwracał jednak na to najmniejszej uwagi. Wszystkim, na czym mógł się skupić, był jedynie ostry świst powietrza i to cudowne uczucie nieważkości, które sprawiało, że czuł się _naprawdę_ żywy.

Rozpędzał się do maksymalnych prędkości. W jednej chwili wyhamowywał lub wykonywał jeden ze zwisów. Teoretycznie robił właśnie każdą z rzeczy, przed którymi jeszcze tego samego dnia ostrzegała ich Rolanda Hooch, a kobieta – widząc to jawne zlekceważenie jakichkolwiek zasad bezpieczeństwa – jedynie stała na trawie pośród uczniów i obserwowała każdy jego ruch. Wyglądała na rozdartą pomiędzy niedowierzaniem, zachwytem i niechętnym podziwem.

Gdy Harry wreszcie zszedł z miotły, a jego stopy dotknęły ziemi, Ślizgoni zaczęli klaskać. Poczuł się podwójnie zażenowany, gdy swojego galeona do braw dorzuciło kilka dziewczynek z Gryffindoru, najwidoczniej zachęconych do tego przez Hermionę, której nie speszyły pełne złości spojrzenia innych domowników.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej. Na swój sposób był dumny, że nie zamartwiała się już tak opinią innych, jednak z drugiej strony nieco obawiał się tak jawnej prowokacji niektórych, wyjątkowo nietolerancyjnych Gryfonów.

– Nie mówiłam na ostatnich lekcjach o wykonaniu jakiegokolwiek z elementów, które nam zademonstrowałeś – powiedziała Rolanda Hooch, wydając się zmuszać do karcącego tonu. (Zdradziły ją wyraźne kurze łapki, które stawały się widoczne zawsze, gdy się uśmiechała lub ledwie się przed tym powstrzymywała).

– Wiem – odparł Harry. Mimo wszystko miał szczerą nadzieję, że nie odejmie mu dwudziestu punktów. Był pewien, że świta Vincenta Byrne'a i inni jedenastolatkowie postaraliby się w związku z tym pouprzykrzać mu życie przez następne dwa tygodnie. – Ale miałem dobrego nauczyciela.

– Bardzo dobrego – rzekła kobieta. – Tak precyzyjnych technik są w stanie nauczyć się dopiero wieloletni gracze quidditcha. Grałeś w niego kiedykolwiek?

– Oczywiście.

– Na jakiej pozycji? – spytała.

– Szukającego.

– Świetnie. – Kobieta pokiwała powoli głową. Wyglądała na nieco oszołomioną tymi wieściami (rzadko można spotkać jedenastolatka latającego tak dobrze na miotle, a na dodatek deklarującego się jako gracz quidditcha). Zaraz po tym powiedziała: – Nie odejmuję ci punktów, jednak zostań po lekcji. Chciałabym z kimś o tobie porozmawiać.

Harry podziękował i skinął głową. Nie wiedział, komu chciała przedstawić go Rolanda Hooch, jednak nie miał zamiaru narzekać: najważniejsze było to, że nie odjęto Slytherinowi żadnych punktów.

Ron mu gratulował, zasypując pytaniami o to, gdzie się tego wszystkiego nauczył i czy, na Merlina i Morganę, kiedyś również nauczy go podobnych technik. Draco był ewidentnie zazdrosny, jednak nawet na nim (i jego zbolałej dumie) widowisko Harry'ego wydawało się zrobić ogromne wrażenie.

Nauczycielka zaczęła ich uciszać, pragnąc kontynuować lekcję, do której zakończenia pozostało jeszcze dwadzieścia minut. Harry próbował uspokoić wciąż przyśpieszony oddech, kiedy poczuł znajome uczucie bycia obserwowanym.

Początkowo miał wrażenie, że to przez któregoś z Gryfonów, którzy posyłali mu to samo zimno– pogardliwe spojrzenie, jednak to nie ustawało nawet wtedy, gdy ci dwie minuty później całkowicie skupili się na nauczycielce latania. Zaczął rozglądać się po najbliższych oknach, bowiem zajęcia odbywały się tuż pod Hogwartem, a nie na boisku do quidditcha. Gdy natrafił na jedno z nich, ogromne i wychodzące z długiego korytarza, niemal zachłysnął się własnym oddechem.

Patrzył na niego Kwiryniusz Quirrell.

Nie było mowy o żadnej pomyłce. Błękitne spojrzenie mężczyzny wpatrywało się wprost w niego. Jego wyraz twarzy był nieprzenikniony, jednak nie wydawał się mieć niczego wspólnego z nieśmiałym profesorem, który jąkał się nawet w towarzystwie swoich jedenastoletnich uczniów. Wąskie usta były zaciśnięte w zdeterminowaną czymś nieokreślonym linię, a w wyrazie oczu znajdowało się coś, czemu niebezpiecznie blisko było do fascynacji.

Harry nigdy nie był wierzący, jak większość czarodziejów, jednak po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna przemknęło mu przez myśl, że miał ochotę modlić się do wszystkich choćby i nieistniejących bóstw, byleby tylko każde z tych spostrzeżeń okazały się zaledwie nadinterpretacją jego umysłu.

…

– Chce pani porozmawiać o mnie z profesorem Snape'em – stwierdził Harry.

Wraz z Rolandą Hooch zszedł do lochów, po czym zaczął przemierzać jeden z korytarzy, który prowadził do gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów. Konfrontacja z wiecznie niezadowolonym Severusem Snape'em była ostatnią rzeczą, na którą miał ochotę po incydencie na lekcji latania.

Wszystko, o czym był w stanie myśleć, to jedynie to, czy Voldemort przypadkiem nie odkrył jakiegokolwiek z elementów jego prawdziwej tożsamości, które starał się ukryć: wiedzę i umiejętności znikąd, dziwne i sprawiające mu nieopisany ból połączenie pomiędzy ich umysłami, zachowanie niejednokrotnie nieadekwatne do jedenastolatka.

Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że w oknie stał i patrzył na niego prawdziwy Voldemort – nie Kwiryniusz Quirrell. Zdanie sobie z tego sprawy skręcało i rozpalało coś w jego żołądku, tworzyło w gardle ogromną gulę i sprawiało, że serce mimowolnie wyrywało się z klatki piersiowej.

Był na siebie niesamowicie wściekły, jednak nawet sam przed sobą nie potrafił nie przyznać, że odczuwał strach. Myśli o Voldemorcie niejednokrotnie same w sobie budziły w nim najgorsze lęki. Być może przeliczył się z tym, że uda mu się ponownie stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz.

 _Na Merlina, jak odważny musiał być jako nastolatek?_ Zawsze wiedział o tym, że jako tamten roztrzepany chłopak, który poza nadzieją i dwójką najlepszych przyjaciół nie miał nic więcej, dokonał czegoś niemal niemożliwego. Teraz zaczynał myśleć, że było to naprawdę czymś niemożliwym, że _wciąż takie jest_ , ponieważ stał się słaby i na swój sposób żałosny.

Choć być może był to jedynie efekt tego, że nie miał już tak szczerej nadziei co kiedyś, bo ta była domeną ludzi młodych, a także czuł się samotny jak nigdy dotąd, bo sam tkwił po uszy w bagnie niechcianej wiedzy i obciążeń, o których nikomu nie mógł choćby i wspomnieć.

– Harry, naprawdę nie masz, czego się obawiać – powiedziała Rolanda Hooch. Poklepała go uspokajająco po plecach. Przez ten niespodziewany dotyk niemal podskoczył. Najwidoczniej uznała, że jest wystraszony wizją spotkania z Severusem Snape'em. – Nie mam zamiaru na ciebie skarżyć.

– Profesor Snape nie zgodzi się, bym dołączył do drużyny – mruknął. Domyślał się, że taki właśnie był powód chęci porozmawiania o nim z mężczyzną. Z jednej strony treningi quidditcha stanowiłyby przyjemne urozmaicenie jego szkolnych dni, jednak z drugiej szczerze wątpił, by Severus Snape się na to zgodził.

– Zgodzi się. Już moja w tym głowa – odparła wesoło Rolanda Hooch. Poprawiła ciemnofioletową szatę. Przeczesała szczupłą dłonią krótkie włosy, a coś w jej złotym spojrzeniu, które z nieokreślonych powodów kojarzyło mu się z kotem, niebezpiecznie zabłysnęło.

Harry pomyślał, że krótkowzroczność dzieci na niektóre życiowe niuanse momentami stanowiła dar.

…

– Naprawdę cię przyjęli? – wysapał Draco. Jego dłoń z widelcem i kawałkiem kurczaka zawisła nad talerzem.

– A co, nie widziałeś, jak latał? – sarknął Ron, przeżuwając sałatkę. Harry pomyślał, że przynajmniej zielona sałata z sosem wystająca z jego ust pasuje do obrazu „starego" Rona: złośliwy ton nieco się z nim kłócił. – Dziwniejsze byłoby to, gdyby go nie przyjęli. Slytherin może w tym roku zdobyć dzięki niemu Puchar Domów.

– Teoretycznie – powiedział Harry. Wciąż ciężko było uwierzyć mu w to, że Severus Snape tak łatwo się zgodził, słysząc jego rekomendację z ust Rolandy Hooch: być może chęć dokuczenia mu była jednak mniejsza niż pragnienie pokonania dzieciaków Minerwy McGonagall. Napił się słodkawego, dyniowego soku i dodał: – Jutro idę na trening. Sprawdzą mnie, czy nadaję się na szukającego i takie tam. – Wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami. – Możecie iść ze mną, jeśli chcecie.

– Okej – zgodził się Ron pomiędzy kolejnymi kęsami.

Draco miał wyjątkowo kwaśną miną. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że prawdopodobnie odebrał jego dołączenie do szkolnej drużyny jako zaprzepaszczenie własnych marzeń. Zawsze zastanawiał się nad tym, czy młody Malfoy wybrał rolę szukającego ze względu na niego, czy być może faktycznie od zawsze ta najbardziej mu odpowiadała.

– Może sami załapiecie się do drużyny – dodał po chwili Harry. – Chyba mają jeszcze kilka wolnych wakatów.

Draco nachylił się ku niemu tak, aby siedzący obok nich uczniowie nie usłyszeli ani słowa, po czym powiedział:

– A zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, kto jest jej kapitanem?

Harry spojrzał na niego, nie kryjąc zaskoczenia. Przebiegł wzrokiem po stole Ślizgonów, mając obawy najgorsze z możliwych, jednak Vincent Byrne i jego świta zdążyli już opuścić Wielką Salę. Gdy ponownie odwrócił się do Draco, ten nieznacznie skinął głową, jakby przewidując jego myśli.

– Chyba żartujesz – odparł Harry.

– Nie – powiedział Draco ponuro. – Naprawdę jest kapitanem. I to podobno upierdliwym dla osób, które nie całują z namaszczeniem ziemi, po której właśnie stąpał.

– Świetnie – odpowiedział Harry. Zaczął być na siebie wściekły za popisywanie się na lekcji latania. Nie obawiał się Vincenta Byrne'a, a także nie miał zamiaru okazywać mu jakiegokolwiek udawanego strachu lub szacunku, jednak dołączenie do „jego" drużyny było niczym jawne proszenie się o kłopoty. Kto wie, co podobnemu smarkaczowi mogło przyjść do głowy? – Naprawdę świetnie.

– Teraz to naprawdę musimy jutro iść z tobą na ten trening – westchnął Draco.

– Jako obstawa – dodał Ron.

…

Gdy na ostatniej lekcji w piątek – dokładniej na zaklęciach – zaczęło niemiłosiernie padać, a za oknami klasy wydawał się rozszaleć mały monsun, Harry przez chwilę pomyślał, że być może uśmiechnął się do niego los i trening quidditcha zostanie odwołany. Jednakże zaledwie godzinę później, już w czasie obiadu, sklepienie Wielkiej Sali przedstawiało bezchmurne, jasnoniebieskie niebo. Harry po raz kolejny doszedł do wniosku, że zaczął prześladować go nieokreślony pech.

Ron i Draco usiedli na trybunach, a on – uprzednio przebrany w sportowe szaty w szatni – stał na murawie pośród innych graczy, starając się znosić z niezachwianą cierpliwością wszystkie z niechętnych (lub też jawnie wrogich) spojrzeń, które mu posyłano.

Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że rola Rona i Draco jako „obstawy" okazała się dość enigmatyczna. (Chłopcy nie spuszczali z niego wzroku, jednak wydawało mu się, że wyraźnie widzi, jak wykłócają się o ostatnie karmelowe orzeszki w paczce, a także znacznie więcej uwagi niż jemu poświęcają szesnastoletniej Morganie, Ślizgonce o nad wyraz interesujących kształtach).

Vincent uśmiechnął się do niego nieznacznie (co nie wyglądało na jakikolwiek przejaw choćby i drobnej sympatii), po czym zwrócił się do wszystkich:

– Dzięki rekomendacji pani Hooch zyskaliśmy kolejnego aspirującego gracza. Na dzisiejszym treningu sprawdzimy, co potrafi ulubieniec Albusa Dumbledore'a. – Komuś na te słowa wyrwało się rozbawione parsknięcie. – Być może zajmie miejsce Monroe'a na pozycji szukającego.

Jakiś wysoki chłopak, o nieprzyjemnym, ciemnozielonym spojrzeniu, prychnął cicho na te słowa.

– Przepraszam, Vincent, ale to jeszcze dzieciak. Co on może potrafić? – odezwał się.

Harry'emu przemknęło przez myśl: _miałem starsze od ciebie wnuki, ty dupku._

– Barret, nie widziałeś jeszcze Pottera na miotle, więc odłóż na potem te swoje osądy, dobra? – wtrąciła Morgana. Omiotła Harry'ego oceniającym wzrokiem, po czym dodała: – Jest cholernie niski. Jeżeli na dodatek jest zręczny i szybki, może okazać się lepszy niż Monroe.

Chłopak prawdopodobnie nie odpowiedział na tą uwagę jedynie ze względu na dziewczynę, która wśród żeńskiej części Ślizgonów była kimś w pokroju Vincenta Byrne'a wśród męskiej. Wciąż było widać, że jest nastawiony sceptycznie do udziału jedenastolatka w ich wspólnych treningach.

– Dzielimy się na dwa zespoły? – spytał zamiast tego.

Byrne posłał mu skrojoną wersję swojego uśmiechu, który jakaś poboczna osoba mogłaby uznać za prawdziwy, jednakże powściągliwy. Harry pomyślał, że ani trochę nie spodoba mu się to, co za moment nastąpi. Wyraz twarzy Byrne'a kojarzył mu się z uwiarygodnianiem dobrymi intencjami podłych zagrywek.

– Nie. Zagramy jeden mecz, w którym przez pół godziny będziemy uniemożliwiać Harry'emu złapanie znicza. Chcę zobaczyć, jak sobie poradzi – powiedział.

– Chyba żartujesz, Vincent! – odparła ze złością Morgana. Na jej mlecznobiałych policzkach pojawiły się różowe rumieńce, a kilka jasnych kosmyków podskoczyło, gdy spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na dziedzica Byrne'ów. – To cztery do jednego!

Zwykle drużyny quidditcha liczyły siedmiu zawodników (dwóch pałkarzy, trzech ścigających, a także jednego obrońcę i szukającego), jednak po ostatnim zakończeniu szkoły skład Ślizgonów uszczuplał. Z tego, czego zdążył dowiedzieć się Harry, aktualnie brakowało im szukającego i ścigającego.

– Morgano, nie wydaje mi się, byś to ty była kapitanem – powiedział chłodno Byrne.

Kąciki jego ust wciąż były wygięte w uśmiechu, jednak Harry miał wrażenie, że tym razem ten jest zakrapiany irytacją. Nikt nie zwracał się z podobną złością do Vincenta. Najwidoczniej nikt oprócz księżniczki Slytherinu, której półtora metra wzrostu i twarz mająca w sobie coś z dziecka nie przeszkadzały w rzucaniu wojowniczych spojrzeń znacznie wyższemu kapitanowi.

– Podczas meczu nie pilnowałyby go aż cztery osoby – dodała ponuro. Przesunęła błękitnymi oczami po reszcie składu, jednak żaden z chłopaków nie miał zamiaru sprzeczać się z Vincentem, nawet wiedząc, że sprawdzanie Harry'ego w taki sposób mija się z celem. Sam Harry miał wrażenie, że ktoś transmutował go w mebel, który można przestawiać według własnych upodobań. – Co jeśli coś mu się stanie?

Harrigan, jeden z „przyjaciół" Vincenta, posłał jej lekki (a zarazem bezczelny) uśmiech. Jego włosy wydawały się atramentowoczarne, co stanowiło wyjątkowy kontrast ze skórą równie jasną co Draco Malfoya. Miał oczy w kolorze ciemnego popiołu, a Harry niechętnie pomyślał, że wszystko to nasuwało na myśl skojarzenie z młodym Syriuszem Blackiem.

– Cóż, w takim _wypadku_ odwiedzi skrzydło szpitalne. Quidditch to okropnie brutalny sport – odezwał się. – Wiesz, Harry – dodał konwersacyjnym tonem – będąc w drużynie wciąż spotykają cię kontuzje. Lepiej przyzwyczaić się do tego psychicznie zawczasu. Prawda, Vincent?

– Oczywiście – zgodził się Vincent. Zaraz po tym spojrzał na Harry'ego i powiedział uprzejmie: – Ale nie martw się, Harry. Postaramy się nie uszkodzić cię w żaden sposób. Złap jedynie znicza i unikaj nadlatujących tłuczków.

Harry miał ochotę przekląć go czymś wyjątkowo paskudnym. _Postaramy się_. Gdyby faktycznie miał jedenaście lat nabrałby się na podobny słowny niuans. Teraz jednak Vincent mógłby równie dobrze powiedzieć „może cię uszkodzimy, a może tego nie zrobimy". Do tego dochodziła kwestia złapania znicza: pół godziny było na to śmiesznie krótkim czasem.

Przez chwilę przemknęło mu przez myśl, by unikać tłuczków, może dać trafić się jednym z nich i próbować złapać latający przedmiot jedynie na pokaz, darując sobie tym samym grę w quidditcha (w takim przypadku na pewno nie zostałby przyjęty). Jednak gdy zobaczył uśmieszek Harrigana, który powiedział coś na ucho do Vincenta – poczuł wzbierający się w nim gniew. Musieli być absolutnie pewni tego, że już na początku gry „przypadkowo" go uszkodzą, pozbawiając szansy choćby i na dostrzeżenie znicza.

– Dasz sobie radę – szepnęła do niego Morgana. Uśmiechnął się do niej nieznacznie z wdzięcznością, choć w jej głosie nie pobrzmiewała jakakolwiek pewność. Jakby mówiła „wyjdziesz z tego" do kogoś, kto i tak miał zaraz umrzeć. – I o mnie możesz być spokojny. Nie mam zamiaru brać w tym udziału.

– Dzięki – odparł. Bycie żywym celem dla trójki osób zawsze było lepsze niż dla czwórki.

Vincent zaśmiał się z czegoś do Harrigana tuż przed startem, posyłając mu przelotne spojrzenie. Harry utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że nie pozwoli mu wygrać z własnej woli. Nawet jeżeli wiązałoby się to z kolejną deklaracją kłopotów.

…

Wystarczyło zaledwie sześć minut gry, by Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że najprawdopodobniej poniesie porażkę.

Morgana celowo odbijała latające tłuczki tak, aby w niego nie trafiały, a reszcie Ślizgonów zajęło więcej czasu, by do nich dolecieć. Jednakże wciąż nie dostrzegał niewielkiej, złotej kulki – znicza – a każde z uderzeń tłuczkiem Vincenta, Harrigana i Barreta wydawały się coraz celniejsze i ostrzejsze. Niejednokrotnie smagały powietrze tuż obok jego szat lub włosów, nieomal nie przyprawiając go o zawał.

– Możesz się jeszcze poddać – zawołał do niego Harrigan. – Może i jesteś szybki, ale to nie wszystko, dzieciaku!

Harry posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie, rozpoczynając kolejne okrążenie wokół boiska do quidditcha. W niedalekiej od niego odległości – niczym sępy – krążyli pozostali Ślizgoni.

 _Złapie tego przeklętego znicza. Zrobi to, choćby i uprzednio miało go trafić tuzin tłuczków._

Był pewien, że nie przeżyłby potrójnego zadowolonego uśmieszku starszych Ślizgonów lub Morgany, która po raz kolejny stanęłaby w jego obronie, wygłaszając coś pokroju: „Jak mogliście! Ma jedenaście lat, na Salazara!".

Mrużył oczy przed intensywnym słońcem, ocierając spocone czoło i starając się za wszelką cenę nie zostać strąconym z miotły.

…

Gdy ponownie zaczynał tracić nadzieję – gdzieś w dwudziestej minucie „gry" – zdarzyły się dwa cudy. Pierwszy, dzięki któremu w ostatniej sekundzie dostrzegł zbliżający się do niego z zawrotną prędkością tłuczek, bez większych problemów mogący strącić go z miotły. I drugi, dzięki któremu wreszcie dostrzegł złoty błysk znicza.

…

Wiedział, że pozostało mu niewiele czasu. Być może nieco ponad minuta. Dostrzeżenie znicza samo w sobie nie należało do najprostszych – jednakże złapanie go było już czymś znacznie, znacznie trudniejszym.

Jego policzki i szaty smagał ostry wiatr, kiedy – rozpędzając miotłę niemal do maksymalnej prędkości – po raz kolejny próbował pochwycić szybko przemieszczający się znicz.

Gdy jego dłoń miała zacisnąć się już na złotej kuli z trzepoczącymi skrzydłami, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że stracił czujność.

I to był błąd.

Tłuczki wciąż przecinały powietrze.

…

Zdążył zacisnąć palce na zniczu, który w jednej sekundzie przestał szaleńczo trzepotać skrzydłami, jednak w tym samym momencie coś z impetem uderzyło go w brzuch. Ból towarzyszący uderzeniu wydał mu się jeszcze gorszy niż przy złamaniu kończyny. Pociemniało mu w oczach, a z jego ust wyrwał się głośny krzyk.

Rozprostował palce, upuszczając na murawę znicz. Gdyby nie Morgana, która podleciała do niego na miotle, puściłby także i swoją.

Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że jego los mógłby być dość wątpliwy, gdyby podążył za zniczem. Na trybunach nie było Albusa Dumbledore'a, gotowego w każdej chwili ratować swój najcenniejszy pionek, a Ślizgoni nigdy nie pogardziliby okazją do pozbycia się niechcianego Gryfiątka – bo tym właśnie musiał dla nich być.

 _Nie_. _Tym właśnie wciąż był_. Udowodnił to swoim bezmyślnym pragnieniem zwycięstwa za wszelką cenę. I z kim? Z bandą nastolatków w wieku jego wnuków.

Łapał spazmatyczne oddechy. Nie wiedział, w jaki sposób znalazł się na murawie – na czworakach– i zaczął tak przeraźliwie wymiotować. Ktoś delikatnie gładził jego plecy, najprawdopodobniej Morgana. Zamknął oczy, ponieważ patrzenie na swoje wymiociny, w których nie znajdował się wyłącznie obiad, a i coś do złudzenia przypominającego ciemną krew, sprawiało, że było mu jeszcze bardziej niedobrze.

– Stary! – zawołał Ron. Nie wiedzieć kiedy, wraz z Draco znalazł się tuż obok niego, przybiegając z trybun.

Poczuł się jeszcze bardziej podle. Dla Rona, Draco i Morgany musiał przypominać jakieś zranione, wymagające współczucia i opieki zwierzątko. Zaś dla Vincenta, Harrigana i Barreta cała ta scena była pewnie świetnym widowiskiem i zadośćuczynieniem za złapanie znicza.

– O… rany – wymamrotał Draco. – Potter… jak się czujesz? To uderzenie wyglądało okropnie.

Harry posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

– Fantastycznie, Malfoy – sarknął, gdy jego ciałem wstrząsnęły dreszcze.

– Wybacz – powiedział Ron. Miał zaniepokojony wyraz twarzy, jednak klepnął Harry'ego przyjacielsko po plecach, jakby ten gest mógłby sprawić, że poczuje się trochę lepiej. – Malfoy jak zwykle powala empatią i spostrzegawczością.

– Weasley, nie przeginaj…

– Może zaprowadzić cię do pielęgniarki, Harry? – spytała Morgana, która się nad nim nachylała.

– Nie – zaprzeczył. Wygrzebał z rękawa różdżkę i rzucił kilka czyszczących zaklęć. Wstał z murawy, po czym otrzepał kolana z ziemi. Spojrzał na dziewczynę z wdzięcznością. (I z namiastką godności, której jeszcze mu nie odebrano). – Dzięki za wszystko. – Dodał ciszej: – I tak zrobiłaś już wiele.

– Nie dziękuj – odparła. – Naprawdę dobrze ci poszło. I złapałeś znicz! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

– Taaa. Poszło ci świetnie, Potter – odezwał się Harrigan. Na jego ustach zastygł uśmiech, który nieudolnie próbował ukryć irytację. – Gdyby nie końcówka byłbym pod wrażeniem.

Harry prychnął, patrząc na niego. Odszukał wzrokiem znicz leżący w trawie, podszedł do niego i podniósł. Zaraz po tym – ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich Ślizgonów – rzucił go pod nogi Byrne'owi. Musiało to wyjątkowo wytrącić z równowagi Vincenta – bo choć zwykle skrzętnie maskował wściekłość swoimi spokojnymi uśmiechami – tym razem jedynie patrzył na Harry'ego chłodno, zaciskając usta w wąską linię.

– Zdaje mi się, że jestem od teraz waszym nowym szukającym – powiedział Harry.

…

Pomimo późnego popołudnia wciąż świeciło słońce i wiał przyjemny, późnoletni wiatr. Zamiast wracać do dormitoriów od razu po treningu quidditcha, usiadł wraz z Ronem i Draco pod jednym z drzew rosnących na błoniach, tuż obok jeziora.

Wpatrywał się w marszczenia na ciemnej toni wody, starając się nie myśleć o obserwującym go podczas lekcji Voldemorcie. Jednak, nawet pomimo śmiertelnego zmęczenia, myśli o nim wciąż nie dawały mu spokoju.

Jeżeli naprawdę zwrócił na siebie uwagę Czarnego Pana było źle. Cholernie źle.

Przez początkowo odczuwaną panikę rozważał nawet szybsze zdobycie diademu Roweny Ravenclaw (dotąd zakładał, że nie musi się z nim śpieszyć). Następnie zniszczenie wszystkich horkruksów, które posiadał. Jednak podobny plan miałby pięć, nie zawsze możliwych do wypełnienia, luk.

Sposób, w którym tego dokona. Nagini. (Nie potrafił przyznać sam przed sobą, że zaczął odczuwać wobec węża śmieszne przywiązanie. Nawet pomimo świadomości tego, czym był, a także wątpliwości związanych z kierującymi nim intencjami). Uczucie towarzyszące niszczeniu odłamków duszy, które bez wątpienia przeszyje Voldemorta trzykrotnie. (Jeżeli go nie rozpozna, to z całą pewnością zaniepokoi). A także niewykonalne do zdobycia horkruksy i pieprzony fakt, że destrukcja ich wszystkich i tak nie równa się ostatecznemu pokonaniu Voldemorta. Jednym słowem nie był to żaden plan.

Owszem. Mógł po prostu czekać na kolejny ruch Riddle'a. Jednak i to rozwiązanie nie było idealne. Tracił kontrolę. Merlinie. Już ją stracił. Był pewien, że kolejny ruch Voldemorta będzie nieprzewidywalny, że nie istniała już jakakolwiek szansa, by udało mu się doprowadzić do ich pierwszego prawdziwego pojedynku, tuż przy Zwierciadle Ain Eingarp.

Miał wrażenie, że na własne życzenie znalazł się w jakimś labiryncie, ogromnym i pokręconym, niemożliwym do przejścia. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł to, ile zawdzięczał Ronowi i Hermionie, wszystkim innym ludziom. Nigdy nie potrafił niczego planować. Nie był metodyczny i nie zastanawiał się nad każdą z możliwych konsekwencji, a w sytuacjach takich jak ta zdrowy rozsądek wypierało w nim uczucie presji. Być może był dobrą marionetką, ale jednocześnie wyjątkowo kiepskim marionetkarzem.

Czego by tylko nie oddał za to, aby Hermiona poklepała go po plecach, uspokoiła jakimiś śmiesznymi zapewnieniami pokroju „wszystko będzie w porządku, Harry", po czym powiedziała, co powinien zrobić.

– Potter… jesteś bezczelny i lekkomyślny – odezwał się Draco, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. – Jednym słowem absolutnie niereformowalny. Tak prowokować Vincenta–Pieprzonego–Byrne'a. Myślałem, że schyli się po ten znicz i wciśnie ci go do gardła.

– Należało mu się – mruknął Ron. – Całe to jego sprawdzanie… Po prostu chciał cię bezkarnie uszkodzić, Harry. – Dodał z podziwem: – Ale naprawdę, złapanie znicza w trzydzieści minut i to w takich warunkach… To niemal niemożliwe. Gdzie ty się tego wszystkiego nauczyłeś?

– Miałem dobrego nauczyciela – odparł zwyczajowo Harry.

– Nie pieprz. Wychowywałeś się z mugolami – powiedział Draco.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

– Mugole, z którymi się wychowywałem, nie musieli być moimi nauczycielami – odpowiedział.

Draco zmarszczył brwi, jakby dotąd nie brał pod uwagę możliwości, aby Harry miał kontakt z magią jeszcze przed Hogwartem, nawet pomimo niemagicznych opiekunów. Wreszcie powiedział:

– Przynajmniej dotknęła cię Morgana.

Harry zmusił się do uśmiechu.

– No tak. Za to warto oberwać w żołądek rozpędzonym tłuczkiem.

…

Harrigan dotknął delikatnie jego pleców, po czym zaczął kreślić po nich palcem niewielkie kółka. Chwilę później złożył na jego łopatce jeden z tych czułych do bólu pocałunków, przez które Vincent momentami zaczynał szczerze go nienawidzić.

– Kocham cię, wiesz? – powiedział Harrigan.

Vincent z całą pewnością nie kochał Harrigana. Był przewidywalny. Przeciętnie, czasem nawet dyskusyjnie inteligentny, a także naiwny i krótkowzroczny. Jedyne, co naprawdę podobało się w nim Vincentowi, to jego funkcjonalność. Zawsze tkwił gdzieś obok niego, gotowy na każde jego skinienie, ze swoją nieskazitelną skórą i chętnymi, ciepłymi udami. Nie uskarżał się na brak delikatności Vincenta i – w porównaniu do swojej siostry – nie nastręczał dodatkowych trudności. Mimo to odparł:

– Ja ciebie też. – Nawet podobna odpowiedź pozostawiała na jego języku nieprzyjemny posmak.

Zaraz po tym wstał z łóżka. Obrzucił spojrzeniem Pokój Życzeń, który przypominał teraz wystrojem ślizgoński pokój prefekta, z ogromnym, rzeźbionym łóżkiem z baldachimem i ciemnozieloną tapetą. (Przyjemnie było myśleć, że pomieszczenie stanowiło jego małe trofeum - to on je odnalazł, sam, bez jakiejkolwiek pomocy - nawet jeśli nie służyło do niczego więcej jak jedynie pieprzenie Harrigana). Zebrał z dywanu swoje rozrzucone ubrania i zaczął się ubierać.

– Masz zły humor – stwierdził Harrigan po chwili. Vincent czuł na plecach jego wzrok.

– Jestem po prostu zmęczony – powiedział. – Za niecałe dziesięć minut rozpoczyna się mój dyżur. Nie mogę tutaj zostać.

– To przez Pottera – odparł Harrigan, ignorując jego wyjaśnienie. – Dobra. Trafił do naszej drużyny. Wielka sprawa. Gówniarz ma po prostu talent i szczęście. Może to i dobrze, bo Monroe był w tamtym roku do dupy szukającym. Przez cały sezon nie złapał tego pieprzonego znicza ani razu, co Potterowi udało się w pół godziny. Czym się tak przejmujesz, Vincent? Tym, że zdobędzie dla nas pierwsze miejsce w quidditchu?

Vincent usiadł na łóżku, po czym – zapinając mankiety koszuli – spojrzał na drugiego Ślizgona.

– To nie talent i szczęście – powiedział. – Talent to rzeczy pokroju poprawnego przywołania miotły za pierwszym razem. Nie wlicza się do niego idealna technika. Szczęściem byłoby uniknięcie tłuczka raz lub dwa. Nie przez blisko trzydzieści minut. Barret trenował przez całe wakacje. Jest jednym z najlepszych pałkarzy w Hogwarcie. Żadne jedenastoletnie dziecko nie byłoby w stanie uniknąć jego najsilniejszego uderzenia.

– Rany – westchnął Harrigan. – Posłuchaj, może po prostu nieustannie ćwiczył przed Hogwartem. Miał dobrego nauczyciela, a quidditch to jego pasja. Jesteś taki nadgorliwy.

– Barret nieustannie ćwiczył przed Hogwartem. Miał dobrego nauczyciela, a quidditch to jego pasja – odpowiedział wolno Vincent. – Wykluczając tą rozchichotaną kretynkę, wciąż pozostajemy my dwaj. Trzy osoby trenujące latami przeciwko dziecku. Nawet wytrenowane zostałoby strącone podczas pierwszych dziesięciu minut gry.

– Już przed tym treningiem zacząłeś traktować Pottera jak jakieś interesujące dziwadło – powiedział z niechęcią Harrigan. – Osobiście nie widzę w nim nic ciekawego. Może i jest pupilkiem Dumbledore'a, ale poza tym to zwykły, może zbyt bezczelny i pyskaty dzieciak.

– Odgrywa jedynie rolę zwykłego chłopca.

– Więc kim jest aktor odgrywający tegoż zwykłego chłopca?

– Póki co pozostaje bezimienny – odparł Vincent, uśmiechając się do niego nieznacznie.

– Mhm – powiedział z powątpiewaniem Harrigan.

Vincent pogładził kciukiem jego biodro.

– I, jeżeli już o nim rozmawiamy, chciałbym, byś coś dla mnie zrobił.


	11. Ruchome piaski

**Ruchome piaski**

* * *

Tej nocy Harry nie mógł zmrużyć oka na dłużej niż godzinę. Wciąż na nowo przykrywał się kołdrą, by zaraz po tym ponownie skopać ją w nogi w łóżka. Przewracał się z boku na bok, a gdy Nagini zaczęła do niego mówić, pytając, czy znów ma koszmar, w zaparte udawał, że śpi. Przez cały ten czas zastanawiał się nad kolejnym ruchem przeciwko Voldemortowi i tym, czy w ogóle powinien go wykonywać.

Dzięki jego nieudolności zginął Dudley, mimowolnie przywiązał się do horkruksa, którego planował zabić, nieświadomie zmienił przydział Rona, a także zwrócił na siebie uwagę Czarnego Pana. Wszystko, czego tylko dotknął, wykorzystując wiedzę o przyszłości, zaczynało przypominać ruchome piaski, w których z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej się pogrążał. Doszedł do wniosku, że najrozsądniejsze wydawało się obserwowanie przyszłych posunięć Riddle'a, a jednocześnie nierzucanie się w oczy, szczególnie zaniepokojeniem „zainteresowaniem" Kwiryniusza Quirrella. Zbędne działania mogły w tym przypadku bardziej zaszkodzić niż żadne.

Już na śniadaniu starsi Ślizgoni posyłali w jego kierunku całą gamę natarczywych lub ukradkowych spojrzeń, oscylujących gdzieś pomiędzy zaciekawieniem a jawną niechęcią. Żadne z nich nie robiło jednak na nim najmniejszego wrażenia: czuł się wykończony, a także upatrywał wszelkiej niechęci wobec jego osoby w wydarzeniach z poprzedniego dnia. (Prawdopodobnie nikt przed nim nie podjął się bohaterskiego – lub też samobójczego – rzucenia tuż pod nogi Vincenta Byrne'a znicza, niczym metaforycznego wyzwania).

Dlatego nie zdziwił go fakt, że podczas kilku kolejnych godzin, szczególnie momentów spędzonych wraz z Draco i Ronem na sofie w Pokoju Wspólnym Ślizgonów, stan ten nie ulegał jakiejkolwiek poprawie, a co więcej – wydawał się nawet nasilać. Gdziekolwiek by się tylko nie pojawił, spojrzenia snuły się za nim, przypominając cienie o zmierzchu.

– Potter… – powiedział Draco. W Wielkiej Sali trwał właśnie czas deseru. – Nienawidzę cię.

– Tym razem za co? – odparł spokojnie Harry.

Draco wciąż go nienawidził: za szybsze skończenie wypracowania, trzecią z rzędu wygraną w szachy (czasami pozwalał chłopcu wygrać, jednak Draco na ogół gardził oddanymi zwycięstwami), poprawnie rzucone „arcytrudne" zaklęcie i tym podobne. Jednym słowem można było pomyśleć, że nienawiść jedenastoletniego Draco Malfoya jest wszechobecna.

– Nie widzisz, do czego doprowadziło to pieprzone rzucenie znicza? Wszyscy gapią się na nas od samego rana.

Harry miał szczerą ochotę ścisnąć nasadę nosa.

– Od kiedy gapienie się na kogoś jest karalne? – spytał zamiast tego.

– Słuchaj – odpowiedział Draco, z wyczuwalną irytacją – może i nie być karalne, ale w _tym domu_ zwiastuje kłopoty.

– Chyba nie sądzisz, że przeprosi Byrne'a? – powiedział Ron z urazą, pomiędzy kolejnymi kęsami marchwiowego ciasta. To zwykle było przesłodzone i pozostawiało na języku lepki, nieprzyjemny posmak, to też był jedną z niewielu osób w Wielkiej Sali, a już szczególnie jedyną wśród Ślizgonów, której smakowało.

– Nie widzisz, Weasley, że sam prosi się o kłopoty? – odparł ponurym tonem Draco. – Nie będzie z tego niczego dobrego. Mogę się założyć o pieprzonego galeona.

…

Draco miał rację.

Harry tak bardzo skupił się na Voldemorcie, że niemal zapomniał o tym, do jakiego domu trafił. Ślizgoni na ogół znacznie więcej mówili, niż robili. Mogli być także od niego nieporównywalnie młodsi i słabsi, jednak wciąż mieli nad nim jedną zasadniczą przewagę: ich zuchwałość. Harry mógł i być zuchwały na swój własny sposób – choćby rzucaniem znicza tuż pod nogi Vincenta Byrne'a lub pyskowaniem wszystkim, którym nie powinien – jednak nigdy nie posunąłby się do czegoś podobnego.

Nawet w piętnastym życiu nie zatrułby ciasta przyjacielowi swojego jedenastoletniego wroga. Było to tak nieczyste i jednocześnie niedorzeczne zagranie, że w pierwszym odruchu Harry zrzucał teorię zatrutego ciasta wyłącznie na karb swojej wybujałej wyobraźni.

Właśnie wracał wraz z Ronem i Draco do zamku z błoni, na których spędzili późne popołudnie, ciesząc się ostatnią dopisującą pogodą, tuż przed zapowiedzianym w Proroku kilkudniowym deszczem. Draco jak zwykle mówił o quidditchu (jako że brał udział w większości pierwszoligowych meczów, uważał się za specjalistę w jego dziedzinie). Harry starał się nie zasnąć na stojąco, odliczając w myślach metry, które dzieliły go od wygodnego łóżka. A Ron… Cóż, gdyby Harry poświęciłby mu w tamtej chwili nieco więcej uwagi, z całą pewnością zdałby sobie sprawę z tego, że z jego przyjacielem dzieje się coś niedobrego.

– Nie ma szans, by Armaty z Chudley doszły tym razem do finału. Już dawno powinny zmienić trenera. Ragmar Dorkins nie wytrenowałby nawet psidwaka – powiedział Draco.

Harry już miał ochotę zwrócić uwagę na to, że wytrenowanie psidwaka jest znacznie trudniejsze niż zrobienie tego z człowiekiem, gdy Ron nieoczekiwanie syknął z bólu, po czym zgiął się w pół. Harry dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że twarz chłopca pobladła, a na jego czole perliło się coraz więcej potu.

– Merlinie – mruknął, zaniepokojony. Dotknął pleców Rona, wyczuwając pod palcami ich drżenie. – Co się dzieje, Ron? Źle się czujesz?

Było to wyjątkowo nonsensowne pytanie, jednak Harry nigdy nie potrafił obchodzić się z chorymi dziećmi. Nie dlatego, że nie odczuwał wobec nich współczucia lub brakowało mu cierpliwości do ich jeszcze intensywniejszego marudzenia – po prostu zawsze w takich momentach zaczynały przypominać mu jakąś kruchą porcelanę, która w każdej chwili mogła wypaść z rąk.

Ron nie odpowiedział na pytanie. Zresztą nie musiał. Sekundę po słowach Harry'ego zwymiotował wprost pod jego nogi.

– Potter… myślę, że to bardziej niż dobitna odpowiedź na twoje pytanie – odezwał się Draco.

…

Początkowo Harry nie połączył natarczywych spojrzeń starszych Ślizgonów i nagłego rozchorowania się Rona. Zakładał, że po wejściu w drogę Byrne'owi wielu z jego _przyjaciół_ chętnie przeklęłoby go czymś paskudnym, czego dowodem była wszechobecna niechęć wobec jego osoby. Jeżeli zaś chodziło o samego Rona – ten miał tendencję do nadmiernego opychania się jedzeniem, a więc nagłe rewelacje żołądkowe nie wydawały się w jego przypadku czymś nadzwyczajnym.

Gdy jednak stał wraz z Draco przy łóżku chłopca, w pogrążonym w ciszy skrzydle szpitalnym, podeszła do nich pani Pomfrey. Wyglądała na wyjątkowo zmęczoną i znacznie starszą, a jednocześnie… zdenerwowaną. Omiotła spojrzeniem Rona, który dopiero co usnął na ich oczach po zażyciu eliksiru Słodkiego Snu, po czym powiedziała:

– Możecie mi powiedzieć, co dokładnie się wydarzyło? Właśnie otrzymałam wyniki skanującego zaklęcia. – Szare oczy kobiety wpatrywały się w nich uważnie i z podejrzliwością.

– Nie wiemy – odpowiedział Draco. – Po prostu nagle zaczął wymiotować. On zawsze strasznie się objada w czasie obiadu. Nawet jak mu się mówi, by przystopował.

– Gdyby zachorował przez jedzenie podawane w Wielkiej Sali, skrzydło pękałoby teraz w szwach. Wypił lub zjadł coś, w czym znajdował się eliksir z tojadu mocnego. Zaledwie pięć kropli wywołuje już silne dreszcze i wymioty. Połowa małej fiolki jest w stanie doprowadzić kogoś nawet do śmierci. Więc spytam jeszcze raz, w jaki sposób Ron Weasley spróbował eliksiru zakazanego przez Ministerstwo? – spytała pani Pomfrey ostrym tonem. – Zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, że będę musiała zgłosić to do dyrektora?

Harry zacisnął zęby, nagle łącząc wszystkie fakty. Natarczywe spojrzenia starszych Ślizgonów, najwidoczniej dobrze o wszystkim poinformowanych. Uśmiech Vincenta Byrne'a podczas śniadania, w którym coś wydało mu się niemal niepokojące, jakby zapowiedź nadciągającego zagrożenia. Marchwiowe ciasto, które jadła zaledwie garstka osób w Wielkiej Sali, a przy stole Ślizgonów wyłącznie sam Ron: to z łatwością mogło zostać zatrute w czasie chwilowego zamieszania związanego z przylotem popołudniowych sów. Ron rozgadał się o Charliem, ekscytując się pierwszą napisaną przez niego wiadomością wprost z Rumunii i zaczynając czytać ją na głos.

– Naprawdę nie wiemy, co się stało, proszę pani – odpowiedział Harry. Draco posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, jednak nie zaprzeczył słowem kłamstwu drugiego Ślizgona.

– Dobrze – powiedziała wreszcie pani Pomfrey. Westchnęła, patrząc na śpiącego Rona. – Jednak i tak porozmawiam o tym z dyrektorem. To naprawdę poważna i niepokojąca sprawa. Za samo posiadanie eliksiru z tojadu mocnego można już zostać wyrzuconym ze szkoły.

Gdy pani Pomfrey wróciła na swoje zaplecze, Draco i Harry opuścili skrzydło szpitalne. Jasnowłosy chłopiec, zaraz po znalezieniu się na opustoszałym korytarzu, powiedział z wściekłością:

– Nie słyszałeś, co powiedziała pani Pomfrey? Za samo posiadanie takiego eliksiru można wylecieć. Po cholerę ich broniłeś? Jeżeli zrobili coś takiego raz, zrobią i drugi. I to mnie albo tobie. Wielkie dzięki, Potter!

– Sądzisz, że mam zamiar to tak zostawić? – warknął Harry. – Nie skłamałem po to, by uratować im skórę. Do diabła, sam się im odwdzięczę!

Poczuł uderzenie gorąca. Jego magia była tak bardzo wściekła, że niemal czuł, jak wibruje tuż pod jego skórą, kłująca i ciepła, pragnąc wydostać się na zewnątrz. Wiedział, że Byrne'a i jego przyjaciół stać niemal na wszystko, koniec końców tworzyli grupę podobną do Rycerzy Walpurgii młodego Toma Riddle'a, zaczątka samych Śmierciożerców, jednak nigdy nie sądził, że posuną się do czegoś podobnego. Gdyby tylko pomylili się w odliczaniu kropel lub źle uwarzyli truciznę, Ron mógłby być już martwy.

– Więc co zamierzasz zrobić? – odparł Draco. – Chyba nie będziesz z nimi walczył? Pani Pomfrey i tak powie o wszystkim Dumbledore'owi. Wszystko, co możemy zrobić, to mieć pieprzoną nadzieję, że starzec dowie się o tym, kto uwarzył truciznę i zatruł ciasto Weasleya. Nic więcej! Merlinie, jeżeli teraz zaczniesz z nimi walczyć, będzie tylko gorzej. Podobno w tej całej grupie Byrne'a jest już dziewięć osób. Wszystkie obrzydliwie bogate i wpływowe. Nie zaczynaj z nimi, Potter. Dobrze ci radzę.

– Będzie gorzej, jeżeli przejdziemy do porządku dziennego z tym, co się stało. Dumbledore i tak do niczego nie dojdzie – syknął Harry. Zaraz po tym zmierzył pogardliwym spojrzeniem Draco i dodał: – Mam gdzieś ich status. Najwidoczniej jest nic niewart, skoro dziedzic samych Malfoyów potrafi jedynie uciekać.

– Mamy po jedenaście lat. Nie zgrywaj bohatera – powiedział Draco ostro. – Mówiłem ci cały czas, że nie wyniknie nic dobrego z prowokowania Byrne'a. Teraz mówię ci, że nie mam zamiaru brać udziału w czymkolwiek, co planujesz. Nie miej do mnie późniejszych pretensji, Potter.

Harry przestał go słuchać, przypominając sobie, że gdy wraz z Draco i Ronem opuszczał błonia, Vincent wciąż na nich przebywał, razem ze swoimi znajomymi. Wiedział, że będzie tego żałować, być może nawet bardzo, biorąc pod uwagę to, że przez wściekłość niejednokrotnie przestawał racjonalnie myśleć, jednak nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru zignorować otrucia najlepszego przyjaciela. Po poprzednim dniu i wszystkich pełnych nienawiści spojrzeniach, którym obdarowywano go od samego rana, tego wszystkiego było po prostu zbyt wiele.

…

Gdy znalazł się na szkolnych błoniach i odszukał wzrokiem starszych Ślizgonów, siedzących pod jednym z rozłożystych dębów, poczuł przypływ jeszcze większego gniewu. Vincent Byrne znikł. Na trawie, oparty o pień, siedział jedynie Harrigan, a obok niego Barret i inny Ślizgon, którego imienia wciąż nie zapamiętał. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia: sądząc po ich spojrzeniach i drwiących uśmiechach z rana, musieli doskonale zdawać sobie sprawę z otrucia lub też sami maczali w nim palce. W kilkudziesięciu szybkich krokach Harry znalazł się tuż przy nich. Harrigan, zdając sobie sprawę z jego obecności, spojrzał na niego z wyraźną niechęcią:

– Zgubiłeś się, Potter? – spytał. – Jesteśmy zajęci.

– Twoje gryfiątka siedzą gdzieś tam – powiedział Barret, machając niedbale ręką na trójkę Gryfonów, leżących w oddali na trawie.

Harry wyciągnął różdżkę z rękawa i syknął wściekle:

– Teraz macie zamiar udawać, że nie mieliście niczego wspólnego z otruciem Rona?

– Schowaj różdżkę, Potter, dobrze ci radzę – wtrącił chłopak o mysich włosach i jasnobrązowych oczach. Wiatr poruszył koroną drzewa i kilka cieni przemknęło przez jego twarz. – Chyba nie chcesz podzielić losu kolegi i znaleźć się w skrzydle szpitalnym? Plotki szybko się rozchodzą – dodał, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

– Tak. _Naprawdę_ szybko… – zaśmiał się Barret. Coś w jego śmiechu przypominało Harry'emu Dudleya, gdy sam był zaledwie dzieckiem, wciąż uciekającym przed jego przyjaciółmi i modlącym się w duchu, by nagle, gdzieś za jego plecami, ponownie nie rozległ się ten dźwięk.

Harry spojrzał na niego zimno. Gniew niemal przysłonił mu pole widzenia, serce trzepotało w klatce piersiowej, a żołądek wydawał się zacisnąć w palącą ósemkę. Krew wypełniona była wrzącymi wściekłością drobinami magii. Miał wrażenie, że na moment stał się kimś innym. Niemal jak podczas pogoni za zbiegłymi Śmierciożercami.

– _Diffindo_ – powiedział, celując w niego różdżką. Wszystko trwało zaledwie kilka sekund. Zaskoczone spojrzenia Ślizgonów, którzy najprawdopodobniej nie sądzili, że posunie się do jakichkolwiek prób przeklęcia ich. Błysk białego strumienia światła. Bolesny syk Barreta i wykwitająca na jego ramieniu plama krwi. – Szybciej niż _to_? – spytał Harry, gdy chłopak zacisnął palce na rozcięciu.

Starsi Ślizgoni w ułamku sekund podnieśli się z trawy i zaczęli mierzyć do niego własnymi różdżkami.

– Szajbnięty dzieciak – wysyczał Barret. – Słowo daję. Zabiję cię, Potter.

– Spróbuj – odparł drwiącym tonem Harry. – Choć dobrze radzę ci nie próbować.Chyba nie chciałbyś podzielić losu mojego kolegi i znaleźć się w skrzydle szpitalnym.

– _Drętwota_! – powiedział Harrigan. Harry odnosił wrażenie, że przez ułamek sekundy na jego twarzy widniał najprawdziwszy strach.

W ślad za nim poszli inni Ślizgoni.

– _Expulso!_

– _Levicorpus!_

Gdy powietrze zaczęły przecinać czerwone i zielone wiązki uroków, Harry miał ochotę prychnąć. Każde z podążających w jego kierunku zaklęć było jasnomagiczne lub jak najmniej czarnomagiczne, a techniki walki nastolatków pozostawiały wiele do życzenia: były zbyt powolne, przewidywalne i żałośnie rozczarowujące.

Wiedział, że nie będzie mógł spodziewać się zbyt wiele po uczniach, praktycznie dzieciakach, jednak i tak miał nadzieję na zaskoczenie, prawdziwego przeciwnika, który w każdej chwili mógł przeciąć mu skórę aż do samych mięśni, zachować się nieobliczalnie i sprawić, że poczuje krążącą po jego ciele adrenalinę.

A zamiast tego otrzymał… jedno, przeogromne rozczarowanie. Oponentów tak niegodnych uwagi, że nie zasługiwali choćby i na szansę pojedynkowania się z nim. Nie zasługiwali nawet na Cruciatusa.

Dla postronnej osoby jego walka musiała przypominać taniec. Przekładał ciężar ciała na jedną, to na drugą nogę. Obracał się, często wręcz z powolnością i znudzeniem. Jego uniki były płynne i przemyślane.

Bawił się starszymi Ślizgonami. Mógł pozwolić sobie na znacznie więcej, jednak ograniczał się jedynie do odbijania zaklęć, a także posyłania w ich kierunku swoich, nieco szybszych i ostrzejszych. Być może nie mógł sprawić im realnej krzywdy, pokazać, na co _naprawdę_ było go stać, jednak wciąż mógł odczuwać tą namiastkę przyjemności, obserwując, jak miotają się, coraz bardziej zniecierpliwieni i słabi.

– _Expelliarmus!_ – zawołał ktoś tuż za nim. Harry miał ochotę przekląć.

Nie był w stanie odbić lub uniknąć zaklęcia rozbrajającego, bowiem niezależnie od umiejętności i doświadczenia, nad tymi zawsze będzie górować przeważająca liczba przeciwników. A co więcej osobą rzucającą urok był nie kto inny… jak sam Severus Snape. Absolutnie wściekły Severus Snape.

Obserwował, zrezygnowany, jak jego różdżka ginie w zielonej trawie, a spojrzenie mężczyzny zatrzymuje się to na nim, to na starszych Ślizgonach. Na jego twarzy, oprócz niepodważalnego gniewu, widniała mieszanka niedowierzania i – Harry przez krótki moment sądził, że to jedynie efekt jego wyobraźni – strachu. Jego wąskie usta zacisnęły się w ostrą linię, a między brwiami pojawiła się podłużna, głęboka zmarszczka.

Harry spojrzał na Harrigana, któremu mężczyzna poświęcał najwięcej uwagi i niemal zachłysnął się własnym oddechem. Na jego białej koszuli wykwitło kilka jaskrawoczerwonych plam, przypominających kwiaty liliowców.

Czuł, że blednie i momentalnie zasycha mu w ustach. Sądził, że jedynie się bronił, bawił się Ślizgonami, nie sprawiając im większej krzywdy. Gniew tak bardzo go przyćmił, wprawiając w niemalże hipnotyczny trans, że nawet nie zarejestrował tego, jak rzuca kolejne tnące zaklęcia! Te były jasnomagiczne i najczęściej wykorzystywane w czymś tak prozaicznym jak krawiectwo, jednak w niepowołanych rękach i intencjach mogły nie przecinać jedynie materiałów, a praktycznie wszystko. Łącznie ze skórą i tętnicami.

– Potter… do mojego gabinetu. Natychmiast – powiedział ostro Severus Snape. Harry nigdy nie słyszał, by mężczyzna zwracał się do niego z równą wściekłością. Zaraz po tym spojrzał na pozostałych Ślizgonów i dodał: – Doprowadźcie się do porządku. Chcę was widzieć w moim gabinecie zaraz po Potterze.

Gdy Harry w ciszy podążył za Severusem Snape'em do zamku, wbijając wzrok w poły jego czarnej szaty i starając się uspokoić przestraszone serce, nagle poczuł się obserwowany. Uczucie to przypominało tamte, które towarzyszyło mu na lekcji latania, natarczywe i nie do pomylenia z żadnym innym, kiedy patrzył na niego sam Voldemort. Z najgorszymi przeczuciami zaczął rozglądać się po najniżej położonych oknach.

Z jednego z nich, z nieczytelną miną przyglądał mu się Vincent Byrne.

…

– Profesorze, to nie było…

Severus Snape po raz kolejny przerwał mu w połowie zdania:

– Więc jak było, Potter? Nie zacząłeś przeklinać ich na oczach całej szkoły? Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, ile osób musiało być świadkiem twojego przedstawienia? – spytał ostro, stojąc za biurkiem i opierając o nie dłonie.

Harry wbił wzrok w niewielkie, okrągłe guziki jego szat, usilnie starając się nie patrzeć mu w oczy. Siedząc przed nim na krześle, w gabinecie utrzymanym w ciemnych barwach i z tuzinami starych, opasłych tomów wiszących na ścianach, czuł się śmiesznie mały.

– Nie przekląłem ich. To było jedynie Diffindo… Ja…

– To intencje tworzą jasnomagiczne lub czarnomagiczne zabarwienie poszczególnych zaklęć. Merlinie, znajdujesz się dopiero na pierwszym roku! Co się z tobą dzieje, taki właśnie chcesz być, Potter? – Mężczyzna usiadł na fotelu przed nim.

– Powiedziałem już panu, że otruli Rona – odparł ostro Harry, słysząc ostatnią uwagę. I bez niej czuł się wystarczająco źle. Spojrzał Severusowi Snape'owi w oczy, czując się nieco pewniej, gdy ten przestał nad nim górować. – Miałem to tak po prostu zostawić?

– Otrucie Rona jest niepotwierdzone – powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów. – Równie dobrze możesz opierać się na fałszywych oskarżeniach.

– Zaklęcie skanujące pani Pomfrey wykazało obecność w organizmie Rona eliksiru z tojadu mocnego – warknął Harry. – Wciąż pan uważa, że to jedynie fałszywe oskarżenia?

– Potter… uważaj na ton, którym się do mnie zwracasz – ostrzegł go sucho Severus Snape. – Nie złapałeś nikogo za rękę. A nawet gdybyś to zrobił, nie masz jakiegokolwiek prawa sam wymierzać sprawiedliwości.

– Jest pan do mnie uprzedzony od początku roku – powiedział Harry kwaśno. – Teraz traktuje pan przyjaciół Byrne'a jak ofiary tego, co się stało.

– Co za uparty bachor – odpowiedział mężczyzna. – Czego nie rozumiesz w wyrażeniu „nie masz jakiegokolwiek prawa sam wymierzać sprawiedliwości"? Zresztą wystarczyło spojrzeć na nich i na ciebie, by przekonać się o tym, kto był faktyczną ofiarą.

Harry miał ochotę sarknąć, że stanie się ofiarami przez trójkę szesnastolatków w walce z jedenastolatkiem jest co najmniej śmieszne, jednak w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. Najwidoczniej, niezależnie od ilości żyć i możliwych okoliczności, Severus Snape zawsze miał pałać do niego niczym nieuzasadnioną niechęcią i brakiem zrozumienia.

– Zejdź mi już z oczu, Potter. Być może dwugodzinny szlaban co piątek, przez cały następny miesiąc u Filcha, nieco utemperuje twój temperament.

…

– I dostałeś szlaban – podsumowała Hermiona.

– Tak, przez miesiąc każdy piątkowy wieczór spędzę u Filcha – odparł ponuro Harry, patrząc na błonia i nieruchome jezioro rozciągające się za oknem. Czuł na sobie jej spojrzenie, oscylujące gdzieś pomiędzy zaciekawionym, karcącym i współczującym.

Postukała wciąż suchą końcówką pióra w pergamin.

– Rozumiem cię, Harry. Naprawdę. W porównaniu do profesora Snape'a wierzę ci na słowo. Bo w jaki sposób Ron miałby zażyć eliksir z tojadu mocnego? – powiedziała. – W głowie nie mieści mi się tylko to, że mogli posunąć się do czegoś takiego – dodała oburzonym tonem. – Czytałam o tym eliksirze w książce o truciznach. Jest naprawdę silny i okropnie niebezpieczny.

– Ale? – Spojrzał na nią.

Westchnęła i obrzuciła pośpiesznym spojrzeniem bibliotekę, jakby nagle miała podzielić się z nim jakąś tajemnicą. Ta wydawała się całkowicie opustoszała, nie licząc przysypiającej na krześle pani Pince, zapewne przez wzgląd na późną porę. Musiało ją to uspokoić, bowiem zaczęła:

– Powinieneś powiedzieć o tym profesorowi Snape'owi. Albo dyrektorowi Dumbledore'owi. Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś?

Teraz on sam miał ochotę westchnąć. Najwidoczniej nawet okrojona wersja pojedynku ze starszymi Ślizgonami wystarczyła, by dziewczynka doszła do setki własnych wniosków, w tym pokroju jego braku zaufania wobec Albusa Dumbledore'a. I w jaki sposób miał wytłumaczyć jedenastolatce, dlaczego nie lubi przyjaznego starca, częstującego wszystkich cytrynowymi dropsami?

– Nie ufam żadnemu z nich.

– Nie musisz im ufać – odpowiedziała, patrząc na niego uważnie. – Ale powinieneś wtedy zasięgnąć pomocy któregoś z nich. Każdy jej czasem potrzebuje.

– Mhm – mruknął Harry, unikając jej wzroku.

Szczerze nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie pomocy dyrektora Hogwartu. W jaki sposób zachowałby się mężczyzna, dowiadując się o tym, że zna przyszłość? Odkrycie przez niego jego prawdziwej tożsamości przerażało Harry'ego bardziej niż wizja zdemaskowania przez samego Voldemorta.

Tom Riddle był w tym przypadku całkowicie przewidywalny: prawdopodobnie drążyłby w jego umyśle tak długo, pozyskując kolejne z najdrobniejszych wspomnień, że po trzech dniach zdążyłby zwariować z towarzyszącego temu cierpieniu. Następnie wykorzystałby pozyskane informacje do wdrażania w życie oczywistego planu przejęcia władzy w magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii.

A co z wiedzą o przyszłości mógłby zrobić Albus Dumbledore? Wiedząc, że wkrótce umrze przez swój kuriozalny błąd? Co prawda ostatecznie zaakceptował swoją śmierć, sprawiając wrażenie absolutnie z nią pogodzonego, jednak Harry wiedział, że nie wiązało się to z niczym innym, jak tylko z inteligencją czarodzieja. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to naprawdę koniec, więc grał do ostatnich chwil, bowiem było to najlepsze rozwiązanie.

Dowiadując się o wiedzy Harry'ego, byłby całkowicie nieobliczalny, znacznie niebezpieczniejszy niż Tom Riddle, którego pobudki w porównaniu do jego – co było niemal groteskowe – jawiły się jako zatrważająco szczere.

…

– Przewidziałeś zachowanie Pottera.

Palce Vincenta zatrzymały się na przedostatnim z guzików białej koszuli. Spojrzał na Harrigana, odrywając wargi od jego ciepłej szyi i przybierając neutralny wyraz twarzy. Ignorancja i brak spostrzegawczości chłopaka bywały najczęściej godne wszelkiego pożałowania. Nie miał jakichkolwiek wątpliwości wobec tego, kto podsunął mu podobny wniosek.

– Rozmawiałeś z Lydią.

– Nie. Po prostu o tym myślałem. – Vincent miał ochotę prychnąć. Być może uwierzyłby w to, gdyby nie nagła zmiana tonu głosu Harrigana i zdradzający kłamstwo ruch źrenic w lewą stronę. – Nie chciałeś jedynie dokopać Weasleyowi. Wiedziałeś, że jedyny sposób na prawdziwe rozwścieczenie Pottera to zranienie któregoś z jego przyjaciół.

Vincent ukrył twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

– Nie sądziłem, że zrani cię tak bardzo – powiedział. – Przykro mi.

Harrigan położył dłoń na jego plecach i odparł speszonym tonem:

– W porządku. Naprawdę. Nic wielkiego się nie stało. Dzieciak jedynie trochę… mnie zaskoczył.

– Zaskoczył nas wszystkich. Bardziej niż się tego spodziewałem.

– Miałeś rację – przyznał niechętnie Harrigan. – Merlinie, który pierwszak dałby radę nam trzem?

– Żaden – powiedział Vincent. – Teraz już wiesz, że nie może być tym, za kogo się podaje.

– Bezimienny aktor… Masz zamiar komukolwiek o nim powiedzieć?

– Nie – odpowiedział Vincent. – To będzie nasza tajemnica. Jak ten pokój. – Pocałował chłopaka w szyję, po czym wpił się w jego ciepłe usta. Gdy przerwał pocałunek, dodał z nieznacznym uśmiechem: – I tak jak to.

Harrigan westchnął pod nim.

– Nie posuwasz się zbyt daleko?

– Cel uświęca środki.

– Niccolò Machiavelli. Charłak.

– Charłak czy nie charłak – powiedział obojętnym tonem Vincent. – I tak obciągnąłbym mu za _Księcia_.

…

Severus Snape obserwował, jak Albus Dumbledore wdycha parę z filiżanki herbaty. Pomimo wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się tego dnia, otrucia jednego z uczniów i źle wróżącego zachowania Harry'ego Pottera, wyglądał jedynie na zmęczonego. Nie wydawał się choćby i zmartwiony, co nieodzownie denerwowało mężczyznę – koniec końców miał wszelkie powody, by nim być.

– Albusie, wiesz dobrze, kto wykazywał się równą brutalnością w wieku Pottera.

– Wygląda na to, że otruto jego przyjaciela, Severusie – odparł Albus Dumbledore. – Tom Riddle nie posunąłby się do czegoś podobnego jedynie po to, aby bronić honoru któregoś ze swoich kolegów.

– Na Salazara, który jedenastolatek rzucałby zaklęcia tnące z taką precyzją!

Starzec postukał długimi palcami w kremową filiżankę.

– Uczy się ich na pierwszym roku.

– Tak – sarknął Severus Snape. – Ale w połowie pierwszego roku. Poza tym doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że nie wszystkie zaklęcia, które rzucał, pochodzą z pierwszorocznego programu.

Albus Dumbledore westchnął i sięgnął po jednego z cytrynowych dropsów.

– Cóż, Harry to dziecko z przepowiedni. Być może istnieją jeszcze inne niż ta, której byliśmy świadkami. Hermiona Granger również wciąż zadziwia nas swoją wiedzą, a pochodzi z niemagicznej rodziny i dopiero co rozpoczęła naukę w Hogwarcie.

Mistrz Eliksirów prychnął, ze złością odstawiając filiżankę po kawie na biurko. Za oknami gabinetu przeraźliwie zaskrzeczał kruk.

– Nie porównuj przemądrzalskiej Wiem–To–Wszystko do tego, co zaprezentował nam Potter.

– Nie wiem, jakiej reakcji ode mnie oczekujesz, Severusie – powiedział Albus Dumbledore. – Sądzę, że cotygodniowy szlaban przez miesiąc w pełni rekompensuje jego występek.

– Chcę, żebyś powiedział mi prawdę – odparł ostro nauczyciel. Patrząc w oczy starca, miał wrażenie, że wpatruje się w martwą, zamarzniętą taflę lodu. Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że ten nie mówi mu całej prawdy i nie dzieli się z nim prawdziwymi przypuszczeniami. – Czy jego zachowanie może mieć jakiś związek z powrotem Sam–Wiesz–Kogo?

– Dlaczego uważasz, że Lord Voldemort powrócił lub zamierza powrócić? – spytał spokojnie dyrektor.

– Śnię o nim – mruknął Mistrz Eliksirów, uprzednio nieznacznie krzywiąc się na dźwięk prawdziwego imienia Czarnego Pana. – Każdej nocy przez ostatnie tygodnie. Podejrzewam, że to efekt połączenia, które tworzy ten pieprzony znak. – Mężczyzna ścisnął nasadę nosa, po czym ponownie spojrzał na starca. – Ten–Którego–Imienia–Nie–Wolno–Wymawiać był ogarnięty wizją nieśmiertelności. Śmierciożercy niejednokrotnie otrzymywali od niego zadanie aportowania się na drugi koniec świata tylko po to, by zdobyć dla niego rozpadającą się księgę, w której mogła znajdować się choć najmniejsza wskazówka na ten temat. Nie wierzę, że przez tyle lat ciągłych poszukiwań nie osiągnął nawet cząstki tego, na czym tak bardzo mu zależało.

– Jeżeli Tomowi faktycznie udałoby się wrócić do naszego świata – zaczął wymijająco Albus Dumbledore – i tak nigdy nie uzyskałby względów Harry'ego. Wielokrotnie widziałem reakcje chłopca na samo jego imię. Prędzej stworzyłby własną stronę, niż stanął u jego boku.

Severus Snape niemal pokręcił niedowierzająco głową, słysząc słowa starca. Albus Dumbledore wiedział – musiał wiedzieć o odrodzeniu się Lorda Voldemorta – skoro nawet nie zaprzeczył jego przypuszczeniom i nie drążył w snach, których analiz w innych okolicznościach z całą pewnością by nie odpuścił.

Mężczyzna miał wrażenie, że to jedynie kolejny z jego licznych koszmarów. Że za moment się z niego wybudzi, a wszystko znów będzie takie same jak dawniej – być może nieidealne, ale bez spotkań Śmierciożerców, rajdów i gniewu Czarnego Pana.

Czuł na języku smak żółci.

– Dlaczego jesteś wszystkiego tak bardzo pewien? – odpowiedział gniewnie. – Dlaczego dzieciak miałby się do ciebie łasić po tym, jak zostawiłeś go przed drzwiami odrażającej siostry jego matki? Twoja pewność siebie pewnego dnia cię zgubi, Albusie. Ci, którzy początkowo najmocniej opierali się Czarnemu Panu, krótko po tym stawali się już jego najwierniejszymi sługami. Potrafili zdradzić własnych krewnych tylko po to, by zyskać jego chwilową aprobatę! Dlaczego Potter, dzieciak spod komórki, bez żadnej rodziny i przez całe swoje życie traktowany niczym skrzat domowy, tym bardziej miałby się temu oprzeć?

– Tom będzie próbował go zabić.

Severus Snape prychnął.

– Czarny Pan równie dobrze może próbować uczynić z niego swoją ulubioną zdobycz.


	12. Tafla i rysa

**Tafla i rysa**

* * *

Po incydencie na błoniach Harry spodziewał się niemal wszystkiego ze strony Vincenta Byrne'a i jego przyjaciół.

Co prawda wciąż nie udało się ustalić sprawcy otrucia Rona i nie zanosiło się na to, by cokolwiek zmieniło się w tej sprawie, jednak trójka starszych Ślizgonów, w tym Harrigan, z którymi walczył, także otrzymali szlaban za pojedynek. Choć zaledwie dwutygodniowy i u samego Severusa Snape'a, co wydawało się znacznie pobłażliwsze niż miesiąc spędzony na bezróżdżkowym czyszczeniu podłóg, tuż pod czujnym okiem Argusa Filcha.

A jednak – nawet po minięciu dwóch, czterech, a nawet sześciu dni – wszystkie nieprzyjemności, które spotykały go w Domu Węża, kończyły się zaledwie na pełnych niechęci spojrzeniach. Kilka razy któryś z rówieśników Byrne'a potrącił go także ramieniem przy przejściu do Wielkiej Sali lub Pokoju Wspólnego, rzucając złośliwym „Suń się, Potter", ale i tak, koniec końców, żaden ze Ślizgonów nie posunął się do czegoś ponad to.

Choć Harry wciąż obsesyjnie sprawdzał jedzenie pod kątem trucizn i co jakiś czas oglądał się za ramię, przeczuwając, że może być to jedynie cisza przed burzą, a nawet czymś znacznie gorszym, zaczął do siebie dopuszczać także inną możliwość. Neutralność Ślizgonów bez wątpienia musiała mieć związek z poleceniem Vincenta Byrne'a. Harry był jednak pewien tego, że dzieciakiem nie kierował nagły przypływ przyzwoitości lub wyrzutów sumienia, a dziwna fiksacja na jego punkcie.

– Dlaczego miałby cię chronić? – spytała Nagini. Harry westchnął i przymknął czytaną książkę o eliksirach. Spojrzał na Rona i Draco, siedzących po turecku na perskim dywanie i grających w szachy.

– Och, pieprzę – powiedział Draco. – Przecież nie postawiłem tutaj gońca!

– Owszem, postawiłeś – odparł Ron.

– Pamiętałbym o tym, Weasley!

Byli tak zaoferowani grą, że nie zwracali nawet najmniejszej uwagi na jego rozmowę z wężem. A być może podobne pogawędki w mrocznym, szeleszczącym języku z Nagini, śledzącą jednocześnie swoimi paciorkowatymi oczami każdy ich ruch w dormitorium, zdążył przestać wywierać na nich większe wrażenie.

– Nie chroni mnie – wytłumaczył ze znużeniem. Powiedział Nagini o Vincencie, przy okazji tłumacząc jej powód swoich przyszłych piątkowych zniknięć. I bez tego miał już serdecznie dość jej niedopowiedzeń (w jakiś absurdalny sposób coraz częściej kojarzyła mu się z Ginny, wolącą kręcić nosem przez pół dnia, niż powiedzieć mu o czymś wprost) i podejrzliwości. – Mogę założyć się o dziesięć, a nawet sto galeonów, że smarkacz znów będzie próbował mnie sprawdzić w jakiś sposób.

– Harry, wspominałeś, że ma także obsesję na punkcie Toma…

Harry posłał jej spojrzenie spod byka, które skwitowała jedynie polizaniem powietrza.

– Jeżeli sugerujesz, bym zawarł z nim jakiś śmieszny sojusz. – Pokręcił głową. – Po prostu o tym zapomnij.

– Mógłby okazać się pomocny dla naszych celów – zauważyła Nagini.

Odłożył książkę na nocną szafkę i przeczesał dłonią włosy.

– Nie okazałby się pomocny i nie wyniknęłoby z tego nic dobrego – powiedział. – Za wszelką cenę chce mnie sprawdzić. Zaczął mieć na moim punkcie jakąś pieprzoną obsesję.

– Boisz się, że odkryje prawdę?

– O nas? – parsknął.

Wąż milczał przez chwilę, jedynie się w niego wpatrując.

– O tobie, Harry – odpowiedziała wreszcie.

Usiadł na łóżku, nawet nie odpowiadając na jej słowa. Spodziewał się tego, że coraz częściej targają nią wątpliwości wobec jego prawdziwej tożsamości, więc te nie stanowiły dla niego większego zaskoczenia. Zaskoczyło go jednak to, że mogła mieć rację – z czego dotąd nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy.

Po incydencie na błoniach mimowolnie zaczął traktować Vincenta Byrne'a jako zagrożenie, ale przez cały ten czas nie zastanawiał się nad tym, czy chłopakowi faktycznie mogło udać się już dowiedzieć zbyt wiele. Ile Byrne wiedział na chwilę obecną? Czy dzielił się z kimś swoją wiedzą lub ją spisywał?

Otrucie Rona stanowiło prowokacje. Skupiając się na kolejnych wspomnieniach, Harry starał się doszukać kolejnych. Nie był pewien, czy jego pierwszy trening qudditcha także można było uznać za jedną z nich. Nie mógł jednak nie przyznać, że Byrne, będąc wystarczająco spostrzegawczym, mógł dodać i ten element do układanki, którą stała się dla niego jego prawdziwa tożsamość.

Harry wręcz nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że dał zapędzić się w niemal ślepy zaułek nastolatkowi. W jaki sposób miał poradzić sobie z Voldemortem lub Albusem Dumbledore'em, prawdziwymi zagrożeniami, gdy nawet dziecko było w stanie pogrywać z nim w taki sposób?

– Przypomina mi Toma – powiedział.

– Być może są podobni – odparła obojętnie Nagini. – Ale jednocześnie wydaje mi się, że dzieli ich bardzo wiele.

– Na przykład? – spytał Harry, patrząc na nią przez ramię.

– Tom nigdy nie kierowałby się jedynie obsesyjną ciekawością. – Wąż zamyślił się na moment. Jego czerwony, rozwidlony język zadrgał kilka razy w powietrzu. – Nie poświęcałby tak wiele uwagi komuś, kto w żaden sposób nie byłby w stanie przysłużyć się jego planom. Vincentowi brakuje zachowawczości i granic. Czerpie przyjemność z samego manipulowania ludźmi i manipuluje nimi jedynie dlatego, że potrafi to zrobić. Tak naprawdę brakuje mu finezji Toma.

Harry parsknął śmiechem.

– Brakuje mu finezji Toma – powtórzył. – Zjednał sobie wszystkich w Slytherinie. Chyba jednak się mylisz, Nagini. I nie uwierzę w to, że Tom nie czerpał nigdy przyjemności z manipulowania ludźmi.

– Wspomniałeś, że ma bardzo wysoko postawionego ojca – powiedziała Nagini. – Czy znasz kogoś w Slytherinie, kto posiada ogromny majątek i jednocześnie nie zjednał sobie większości? – Zamilkła na moment, po czym dodała: – Tom nigdy nie czerpał przyjemności z samego manipulowania ludźmi. Czerpał je dopiero z jego skutków.

Harry wstał z łóżka i przeciągnął się. Czuł się śmiertelnie odrętwiały, a za niecałe dziesięć minut rozpoczynał się jego pierwszy szlaban.

– Wygląda na to, że Tom to bardzo schematyczny mężczyzna – odparł lekko.

– Schematyczność nie równa się przewidywalności.

– Dobra. – Wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami, po czym posłał jej krzywy uśmiech. Nie wiedzieć czemu, przyszła mu do głowy pewna absurdalna myśl. – Czy Tom miał kiedyś jakąś miłą dziewczynę? Wiesz, Nagini, taką, z którą chodziłby na randki, bez uwzględniania jej w którymś ze swoich planów podbicia magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii?

Nagini wpatrywała się w niego nieruchomymi, paciorkowatymi oczami. Harry pomyślał, że w jakiś sposób pytanie musiało jej się wyjątkowo nie spodobać.

– Sądzisz, że będę omawiała z tobą jego życie prywatne? – powiedziała wreszcie, nadzwyczaj chłodno.

– Nie obrażaj się, co? – odpowiedział defensywnym tonem. – Przecież żartuję.

– A co w tym śmiesznego? – spytała urażona.

– Nieważne. Wyczaruję ci później mysz za moje przeokropne faux pas – rzucił nieco ironicznie, posyłając jej spojrzenie znad okularów.

Wepchnął stopy w buty stojące pod łóżkiem. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że były wykonane z najdroższej smoczej skóry, każda osoba uznałaby podobny gest za świętokradztwo.

– Uważaj na siebie. Wydaje mi się, że ignorujesz Vincenta – powiedziała. – I nie kręć się sam po Hogwarcie, gdy skończysz szlaban. Nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie.

– Wiesz, że tak pewnie brzmiałaby moja świętej pamięci matka, Nagini?

– Idziesz na ten szlaban u Filcha, stary? – odezwał się Ron, patrząc na niego. Brzmiał na zmieszanego i niezdecydowanego, jakby zastanawiał się, czy powinien pójść razem z nim. Zresztą sam trzykrotnie proponował to Harry'emu, czując się współwinny pojedynkowi na błoniach.

– Weasley, ostrzegałem go – powiedział Draco wymuszenie cierpliwym tonem. – Nie słuchał mnie. Przestań wreszcie czuć się winnym.

– Malfoy, jesteś takim dupkiem. Równie dobrze mógł olać moje otrucie, ale tego nie zrobił – syknął ze złością Ron. – Wiesz, że następny w kolejce mógłbyś być ty sam?

– Merlinie, więc wyjdź za niego w ramach dozgonnej wdzięczności! Chyba ustaliliśmy już sobie wszyscy, że nie mamy do siebie żadnych pretensji i nic nie jesteśmy sobie winni – odparł jasnowłosy chłopiec. – Skończ pieprzyć i wykonaj jakiś ruch. – Wskazał na rozłożoną przed nimi planszę. – Chcę to wygrać.

…

Harry zapomniał już o mniej przyjemnych aspektach uczęszczania do Hogwartu, które obejmowały między innymi starego Argusa Filcha i jego wyleniałą kotkę, panią Norris. Mężczyzna przydzielił mu do wyczyszczenia rzadko uczęszczaną męską łazienkę i długi kawałek słabo oświetlonego korytarza, znajdujący się tuż przed nią.

Co prawda Harry, pomimo przymusu zdepozytowania różdżki na czas szlabanu, wciąż mógł korzystać z bezróżdżkowych zaklęć, jednak i tak usilnie ignorował podobną możliwość. Miał już wystarczająco dość myśli o Voldemorcie i Vincencie. Nie mając przed sobą innej perspektywy spędzenia dwóch godzin niż jedynie na rozmyślaniu lub odręcznym szorowaniu podłogi, z dwojga złego wybrał drugą opcję.

Znajdował się właśnie w trakcie szorowania opustoszałego korytarza, gdy poczuł znajome uczucie bycia obserwowanym. Położył szczotkę na podłogę, po czym otarł suchym wierzchem dłoni spocone czoło. Wciąż klęcząc, wpatrywał się w miękką ciemność majaczącą tuż przy zakręcie. Na błoniach musiało dopiero co zmierzchać, jednak tutaj, wewnątrz grubych murów Hogwartu, niektóre z korytarzy niezależnie od godziny wydawały się wciąż pogrążone w mrocznym półmroku i uśpieniu.

– Halo? – spytał. Poczuł uderzenie gorąca w klatce piersiowej. Nie miał przy sobie różdżki, gdyby teraz został zaatakowany przez Quirrella lub Byrne'a, nie miałby z nimi najmniejszych szans.

Powtórzył pytanie, tym razem znacznie głośniej, jednak wciąż odpowiedzią była jedynie niczym niezmącona cisza.

Gdy miał już zrzucić poczucie obcej obecności na karb swojej wybujałej wyobraźni, jednocześnie pragnąc uspokoić rozkołatane serce, usłyszał powolny tupot kocich łap. Z ciemności błysnęła mu para żółtych oczu, a zaraz po tym, w całej swojej okazałości, wyłoniła się z niej wyleniała pani Norris. Kot przystanął tuż pod świecznikiem, rzucającym ze ściany mdłe, pomarańczowe światło. Ze znużeniem zaczął lizać czarną łapę, przez cały ten czas nie spuszczając z niego swojego natarczywego spojrzenia.

– Przeklęte kocisko – mruknął ze złością Harry.

...

Obserwując Argusa Filcha, nieśpiesznie wyjmującego z biurka zdepozytowaną różdżkę, po raz pierwszy zaczął szczerze żałować pojedynku na błoniach. Czuł się zmęczony jak po całym tygodniu fizycznej pracy, a był to zaledwie pierwszy z jego szlabanów. Miał szczerą ochotę przekląć swój temperament – po przeżyciu ponad połowy wieku powinien nauczyć się choć częściowego panowania nad emocjami, a jednak wciąż zachowywał się niczym swoja nastoletnia, butna wersja.

– Widzimy się za tydzień, Potter – powiedział Argus Filch, podając mu różdżkę. Harry miał ochotę skrzywić się, widząc zaciskające się na niej sękate palce mężczyzny. – Chyba, że do tego czasu znów coś przeskrobiesz.

– Nie przeskrobię – powiedział chłodno Harry.

– Tacy jak ty wciąż coś przeskrobują. Masz to we krwi, jak twój ojciec.

Przez krótki moment Harry walczył z nieodpartą ochotą odwdzięczenia się za te słowa jakąś wyjątkowo ciętą uwagę (w ustach woźnego „tacy jak ty" brzmiało niemal jak „Śmierciożercy" wypowiadani na spotkaniach Zakonu Feniksa), jednak nie mógł nie przyznać mu racji.

Doprawdy. W poprzednim wcieleniu jego największe przeskrobanie polegało na urodzeniu się w niewłaściwym dniu, stając się tym samym dzieckiem z przepowiedni, którego losy nieodwołalnie miały łączyć się z Lordem Voldemortem. Zaś kłopoty tego wcielenia, samo kolejne wcielenie zapoczątkowała jego śmierć.

Najwidoczniej niezależnie od tego, w jaki sposób żył lub umierał, nigdy nie miał przestać czegoś „przeskrobywać".

…

Wiedział, że powinien posłuchać Nagini i nie kusić losu, kręcąc się samotnie po opustoszałych korytarzach. Trwała już cisza nocna: jeżeli nawet nie miały go spotkać żadne nieprzyjemności pokroju kolejnej konfrontacji z przyjaciółmi Byrne'a, wciąż mógł otrzymać szlaban lub stracić punkty, gdyby przyłapał go któryś z nauczycieli lub perfektów. A jednak, gdy wracając do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów znalazł się przed salą, w której Albus Dumbledore przetrzymywał zwierciadło Ain Eingarp, nie potrafił powstrzymać się i do niej nie zajrzeć.

W poprzednim życiu w tafli magicznego lustra pojawili się jego rodzice, żywi i uśmiechnięci. Członkowie rodziny, których utracił i nigdy nawet nie miał okazji poznać, jak dziadkowie i kuzyni. A co zobaczyłby w niej teraz? Podejrzewał, że swoje dzieci, być może Ginny i wnuki. W grę wchodził także martwy Voldemort lub skompletowane i zniszczone horkruksy.

Gdyby nie rozmowa z Tiarą Przydziału, prawdopodobnie nawet by się nad tym nie zastanawiał, nie podważałby swoich pragnień i przeszedłby salę ze zwierciadłem, nie poświęcając jej jakiejkolwiek uwagi. Kapelusz wzbudził w nim jednak nieokreślony niepokój, zasiewając w jego sercu ziarno niepewności. Przez to od początku roku powracał myślami do lustra – posiadało podobną moc do artefaktu przydzielającego uczniów, a jednocześnie było całkowicie obiektywne. Dzięki niemu ostatecznie mógł utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że Tiara Przydziału była w błędzie, sugerując, że nie ma prawdziwych pragnień, a jedynie urojone i zakłamane.

Wszedł do sali, uprzednio upewniając się, że nie jest śledzony. W pomieszczeniu unosił się zapach antyków i kurzu. Jedyne oświetlenie stanowiło granatowe niebo, poprzetykane gwiazdami, które rozciągało się za dwoma oknami.

Stając przed zasłoniętym ciemną płachtą lustrem, czuł się niemal podniecony. Pomimo tego, że porównywanie swojej młodszej wersji ze starszą i odwrotnie, starych myśli i pragnień z teraźniejszymi, zazwyczaj wydawało się nostalgicznie bolesne, było w tym również coś niesamowitego, niczym sama podróż w czasie. Pociągnął za materiał i po chwili – z pewnym trudem – udało mu się odsłonić całe zwierciadło Ain Eingarp.

Było ogromne i piękne. Sunął wzrokiem po jego rzeźbionej ramie i napisie znajdującym się tuż nad ciemną taflą. Zaraz po tym skupił się wyłącznie na niej, wpatrując się w jej toń przypominającą nocne jezioro. Dotknął jej dłonią, jednak ta wciąż odbijała wyłącznie ścianę znajdującą się za nim i skrawek okna.

Zamknął oczy i odsunął się o krok.

Otworzył je, mając nadzieję ujrzeć przed sobą uśmiechniętą Lily, z roziskrzonymi, zielonymi oczami. Albusa i Jamesa, którzy wyrośli na przystojnych, wysokich mężczyzn, choć obaj stanowili swoje całkowite przeciwieństwo. Liczył też na to, że dostrzeże wnuki, powoli wchodzące w dorosłość. Ostatecznie pogodziłby się także i z widokiem pokonanego Lorda Voldemorta, co na chwilę obecną wydawało się zresztą jego największym pragnieniem. A jednak tafla nie odbijała żadnej z tych rzeczy, a wciąż zaledwie ścianę i skrawek okna. Nie odbijała nawet jego samego, jakby stał się martwy i niematerialny.

Zmarszczył brwi. Jednocześnie poczuł uderzenie gorąca w klatce piersiowej, nieokreślony niepokój w całej swojej okazałości, który sunął za nim niczym cień od początku roku. Nie wiedział, jak wiele czasu zdążyło upłynąć, nim spojrzał w zwierciadło po raz pierwszy, jednak miał wrażenie, że cała wieczność.

Z wściekłością zbliżył się do niego i zaciskając pięść, z całej siły uderzył nią w taflę. Zaraz po tym miał ochotę przekląć i syknąć z bólu. Miał wrażenie, że uderzył prosto w ścianę.

Wyciągnął różdżkę i cofnął się o kilka kroków.

– _Bombarda Maxima_! – powiedział. Ostra, czerwona wiązka zaklęcia uderzyła w lustro, jednak to, nie licząc niewielkiej rysy, wciąż przed nim stało, ogromne i dumne. Niepokazujące niczego, jakby był wewnętrznie całkowicie pusty. Mylące się, muszące się mylić, jak Tiara Przydziału. – Dlaczego, do cholery, niczego nie pokazujesz? Dlaczego? – mówił tak głośno, że niemal krzyczał.

– _Confringo_! _Defodio_! _Lacarnum Inflamare_! – rzucał wściekle kolejne zaklęcia.

Powietrze wokół niego stało się gęste i ciężkie. Wzburzona magia krążyła po jego ciele, domagając się uwolnienia i zniszczenia czegokolwiek, byleby tylko nie czuł się tak bardzo okłamany i wadliwy.

W jaki sposób miał odkryć prawdę, skoro wszyscy wskazywali mu inną niż ta, którą podpowiadało mu serce? Dzieci były wszystkim, czego pragnął. Rodzina, dzięki której byłby potrzebny i czuł się chciany. Nie potrafił także myśleć o niczym innym, jak jedynie o pokonaniu Voldemorta, bezbolesnym przejściu przez piekło, które mężczyzna zgotował mu w poprzednim życiu.

Pragnął tak wielu rzeczy, a stojąc przed zwierciadłem Ain Eingarp, to nie odbijało niczego, jakby jego wnętrze było tak puste, jak mówiła o nim Tiara Przydziału.

Oddychał ciężko, wpatrując się w niewielką pajęczynę, którą utworzyły wszystkie klątwy posłane w kierunku lustra. W pomieszczeniu rozległ się dźwięk przypominający skrzek pękającego lodu nad wodą, a zaraz po tym po rysach nie było już ani śladu, jakby zwierciadło wchłonęło je w swoją toń.

Otarł rękawem spocone czoło. Różdżka wypadła mu z dłoni. Miał dość. Druga szansa od Śmierci od początku wydawała się pieprzoną farsą.

– Dlaczego niczego nie pokazujesz? – powtórzył, tym razem znacznie ciszej.

– Niczego w nim nie widzisz?

Harry niemal podskoczył na dźwięk tego głosu. A odwracając się w kierunku, z którego dochodził i zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że nie był to jedynie wytwór jego wyobraźni, zrobił krok do tyłu. Potężnie się zachwiał i w ostatniej chwili odzyskał równowagę, jednocześnie zezując na różdżkę, która znajdowała się na podłodze.

Sądził, że ten wieczór nie może być już gorszy, a oto stał przed nim Kwiryniusz Quirrell we własnej osobie. A raczej sam Voldemort, który przejął świadomość mężczyzny, sądząc po postawie, mającej tak niewiele wspólnego z jąkającym się profesorem, a także po znajomej, chorej fascynacji widocznej w błękitnym spojrzeniu.


	13. Porozmawiajmy o Vincencie

**Porozmawiajmy o Vincencie**

* * *

Wydawało się, że w pomieszczeniu zaległa nagle martwa cisza, choć – gdy Harry dopiero co do niego wszedł – za oknami wciąż szumiał wiatr snujący się po szkolnych błoniach. Powietrze stało się jeszcze gęściejsze, cięższe i jakby przepełnione kłębiącą się, czarną magią.

Harry nie miał żadnych wątpliwości wobec tego, że stał przed nim sam Voldemort, który przejął świadomość Kwiryniusza Quirrella. Usta mężczyzny były zaciśnięte w nieokreślony grymas. Postawą przypominał Severusa Snape'a, wiecznie dumnie wyprostowanego, choć połowę swojego życia spędził pochylony nad warzonymi eliksirami. Zaś jego oczy – nasuwające na myśl zamarznięty lód – wpatrywały się w niego jednocześnie z zimnem i nieokreśloną fascynacją. Zwykle jąkający się i zgarbiony profesor obrony przed czarną magią dzięki tym szczegółom zdawał się stać całkowicie innym człowiekiem.

Harry nie sądził, by mógł być mniej przerażony niż wtedy, kiedy przekraczał pogrążony w ciemności Zakazany Las, będąc przekonanym, że pojedynek z Czarnym Panem przypłaci życiem. Czuł, jak z jego twarzy odpłynął wszelki kolor. Jego serce trzepotało w klatce piersiowej, niczym niespodziewanie uwięziony ptak. Blizna na jego czole eksplodowała nieopisanym bólem.

Miał wrażenie, że lada chwila zwymiotuje.

Przez jego umysł przetaczała się setka myśli na minutę. Najbardziej był jednak świadom jednej: niezależnie od tego, jak długo mężczyzna przebywał z nim w pomieszczeniu, jego nowo zdobyta wiedza nie stanowiła w tym momencie największego zagrożenia. Voldemort mógł w każdej chwili zechcieć go zaatakować – roztargniony i zdenerwowany był dla niego idealnym celem.

– Nie słyszałem, jak pan tu wchodził – powiedział. Silił się na spokojny ton głosu, choć i tak nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że jego głos drzy. Jednocześnie ostatkami siły woli powstrzymał się przed tym, by nie sięgnąć jednym szybkim ruchem po różdżkę, która leżała na podłodze. Nie mógł być pewien dokładnych intencji Voldemorta lub też tego, do jakich konkretnie wniosków doszedł, będąc świadkiem jego wściekłości wymierzonej w zwierciadło Ain Eingarp.

– Byłeś zbyt zajęty przeklinaniem lustra – odpowiedział Voldemort. – Usłyszałem cię na korytarzu. Przeklinający coś z taką zaciekłością jedenastolatkowie nie są częstym zjawiskiem. Szczególnie na moich dyżurach.

Harry miał ochotę prychnąć. Nie był w stanie uwierzyć w podobny zbieg okoliczności nawet po tym, co wydarzyło się od czasu jego ponownego odrodzenia się, zaledwie dzięki przypadkom i drobnym zmianom. Nagle przypomniał sobie natarczywe uczucie bycia obserwowanym podczas szlabanu. Czy mężczyzna już wtedy mógł mu się przyglądać z ukrycia?

Sięgnął po różdżkę, starając się, by ruch ten nie wyglądał na nadto nerwowy i nienaturalny. Był jednak pewien tego, że Voldemort i tak musiał zauważyć jego strach, nie mający nic wspólnego z niedostrzeżeniem niczego w artefakcie. A już z całą pewnością odczuwany przez niego ból: nie potrafił zapanować nad jego grymasem i kroplami potu, mnożącymi się na palącym żywym ogniem czole.

Voldemort zrobił pięć kroków w jego kierunku. Harry miał ochotę dziękować opatrzności, że pomimo obezwładniającego strachu nie potraktował tego jako jednoznacznej zapowiedzi ataku, bowiem mężczyzna jedynie zbliżył się do zwierciadła Ain Eingarp.

Zaraz po tym położył dłoń na jego rzeźbionej ramie i spojrzał w jego ciemną toń. Na kilka sekund przypominających przebłysk myśli Harry'emu wydawało się, że widzi na jego twarzy jakąś nieokreśloną emocję, oscylującą pomiędzy gniewem a zniecierpliwieniem, jednak mógł być to jedynie wytwór jego wyobraźni.

– To magiczne zwierciadło. Myślę, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę – powiedział Voldemort.

– Pokazuje najgłębsze pragnienia ludzkiego serca – odparł Harry, wpatrując się w jego ciemną toń, wciąż pokazującą zaledwie pomieszczenie. Nie wiedział, do czego dążył mężczyzna, a do odczuwanego przez niego uczucia strachu dołączyło także skonfundowanie, jednak jakkolwiek groteskowa rozmowa prezentowała się już znacznie lepiej niż wizja pojedynku, na który wciąż nie był przygotowany.

– Od kiedy więc serca jedenastolatków są puste? – spytał Voldemort. Pomimo tego, że Harry nie dostrzegał niczego w zwierciadle Ain Eingarp, miał wrażenie, że ten wpatruje się wprost w jego lustrzane odbicie.

Kiedy Harry nie odpowiadał przez dłuższą chwilę, Voldemort spojrzał na niego z tym samym zimnym zainteresowaniem, które najbardziej go przerażało – być może nawet bardziej niż przebywanie z nim gdziekolwiek sam na sam. Nigdy nie miał równie nieopisanej chęci na odwrócenie wzroku. Półmrok panujący w pomieszczeniu sprawiał, że mężczyzna wydawał się wyglądać niemal upiornie, a jego oczy sięgały czegoś znacznie więcej niż jego twarzy. Jakby był w stanie zajrzeć do samego wnętrza Harry'ego, wiedzieć o wszystkim, co właśnie się w nim rozgrywało.

– Nie są. Zwierciadło jest w błędzie. To wszystko – odparł Harry, z trudem utrzymując jego spojrzenie.

Doszedł do wniosku, że udawanie dostrzeżenia czegoś w lustrze nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Nic, co mógłby zobaczyć w nim przeciętny jedenastolatek, nie sprawiłoby, że ten zacząłby przeklinać je tuzinem czarnomagicznych zaklęć.

Była to zresztą kolejna z rzeczy, która najbardziej niepokoiła Harry'ego. Wiedział, że stracił panowanie nad sobą, a jego zaklęcia były nastawione na zniszczenie, a więc, choćby niepozorne i nauczane w Hogwarcie, stawały się mroczne. W innym przypadku przeszedłby z tym do porządku dziennego – jako auror wielokrotnie korzystał z czarnej magii i ta nigdy nie zdołała nim zawładnąć. Jednakże teraz już sam fakt, że świadkiem podobnej sytuacji stał się Voldemort, budził w nim obrzydzenie i jeszcze większe zaniepokojenie. Nie chciał, by mężczyzna uznał, że jest zbyt potężny jak na swój wiek, cokolwiek ich łączy lub że są podobni. _Tacy sami._

– Fakt, że jesteś Złotym Chłopcem nie predysponuje tak starego artefaktu do błędu, chłopcze. – W głosie Voldemorta dało się słyszeć skrzętnie ukrywaną pogardę.

Harry nie mógł nie zastanawiać się nad tym, dlaczego mężczyzna wciąż jest równie bierny, choć jednocześnie wydaje się walczyć z pragnieniem rozbicia jego głowy o taflę lustra, ostatecznego pozbycia się kłopotu, którym od zawsze dla niego był.

– Nikt nie jest nieomylny – powiedział twardo.

– Ludzie są omylni, bo kierują się emocjami. Każdym z artefaktów rządzi jedynie cel, dla którego zostały powołane – odpowiedział mężczyzna. – Wiedza i prawda. Dlatego też nigdy się nie mylą.

– Słyszałem wiele opowieści o pomyłkach Tiary Przydziału – kontynuował stanowczo Harry, choć tym razem jego głos zdradliwie zadrżał. Ból wydawał się nasilać z każdą chwilą, wciskać najpłytszy oddech z powrotem do płuc i niemal przysłaniać mu pole widzenia. Czuł się coraz bardziej zamroczony. Nie mniej jednak nie potrafił słuchać słów mężczyzny z niezachwianą cierpliwością. Tiara Przydziału wciąż popełniała pomyłki, a więc musiało istnieć znacznie więcej omylnych artefaktów. _Jak choćby i zwierciadło Ain Eingarp._ – O ludziach, którzy zostali przydzieleni do niewłaściwych domów.

– Opowieści. – Mężczyzna sprawiał wrażenie nieznacznie rozbawionego jego słowami, wprawiając go tym samym w irytację. – Tiara, przydzielając uczniów do poszczególnych domów, ma wzgląd jedynie do ich jedenastoletnich umysłów. Podobne opowieści rozsiewają dorośli ludzie. Poza tym – jego kąciki ust drgnęły w ledwie powstrzymanym, niegodziwym uśmiechu – odpowiedź sobie na pytanie, czy gdybyś naprawdę wiedział, że zwierciadło jest w błędzie, przekląłbyś je choć jeden raz.

Harry milczał. Spojrzał w taflę lustra, byleby tylko nie odwzajemniać spojrzenia mężczyzny. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty odpowiadać na jego słowa. A być może po prostu nie potrafił tego zrobić. Dlaczego niedostrzeżenie niczego w artefakcie wprawiło go w tak ogromną furię? Sprawiło, że wszystko, o czym był w stanie myśleć, to jedynie roztrzaskanie go na drobne odłamki? Czy zawsze tak szybko tracił panowanie nad magią i emocjami? Z całą pewnością nie potrafił odpowiedzieć choćby i na te pytania.

– A co pan w nim widzi? – spytał wreszcie, siląc się na obojętny ton głosu. Odwrócił spojrzenie od zwierciadła i utkwił je w twarzy mężczyzny.

Wiedział, że Voldemort skłamie, tak, jak zrobił to Albus Dumbledore. Odpowie „siebie ze swoimi uczniami, zdającymi idealnie każdy referat i test" lub „nowy podręcznik". Że powie to w taki sposób, jakby było to coś niepodważalnie prawdziwego i nie zająknie się przy żadnym z tych słów. Jednak i tak z nieokreślonego powodu pragnął to usłyszeć. Być może odkupić sobie podobną świadomością prawdy pierwsze kłamstwo Albusa Dumbledore'a.

Nie zdołał jednak tego zrobić. Choć dotąd wydawało mu się to niemożliwe, jego blizna eksplodowała jeszcze większym bólem. Poczuł obrzydliwą lepkość i ciepło spływające wzdłuż jego czoła. Pociemniało mu w oczach. Twarz Kwiryniusza Quirrella zdawała się rozmazywać, oddalać, aż wreszcie całkowicie zniknąć w gęstej, czarnej mgle.

Tak jak cała rzeczywistość.

…

Śnił mu się 24 czerwca 1995 roku.

Znajdował się na zarośniętym bluszczem i dzikimi krzewami cmentarzu. Ogromne cisy rzucały cienie na pochylające się, wyblakłe przez upływ czasu nagrobki. Rodzinne grobowe krypty sprawiały wrażenie od dawna zawalonych.

W trawie, kilka metrów od niego samego uwięzionego pod magicznymi więzami, leżało ciało dopiero co zabitego Cedrika Diggory'ego. Pusty wzrok chłopca wpatrywał się w wyjątkowo bezgwiezdne i bezchmurne niebo.

Voldemort właśnie odrodził się z pomocą Pettera Pettigrew.

A jednak, pomimo wszystkich zbieżności do tamtej tragicznej nocy zwieńczającej turniej, sen zaledwie przypominał prawdziwe wspomnienie.

Podobieństwa kończyły się w momencie, w którym Voldemort dotknął jego blizny, a towarzyszący temu ból, roznoszący się po każdej komórce ciała niczym robactwo, sprawił, że zaczął krzyczeć.

Mężczyzna nie roześmiał się długim śmiechem, dotykając go ponownie z mściwą satysfakcją, jak zrobił to za pierwszym razem. Zamiast tego jego palce zamarły w powietrzu na kilka przedłużających się w nieskończoność sekund. Z wahaniem i niedowierzaniem.

Zaraz po tym gwałtownie dotknął jego podbródka, zmuszając do spojrzenia mu w oczy.

– Wszystko wskazuje na to, że masz coś, co należy do mnie – powiedział Voldemort zimnym tonem. – _Mój mały horkruksie…_

A on sam, choć dobrze wiedział i _czuł_ , że to jedynie sen, nic nieznaczący, przekształcający prawdę wytwór jego wyobraźni, nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że naprawdę słyszy te słowa. Tak jak tuż po tym w rzeczywistości – nie jedynie w fantazji – czuje ponowny palący żywym ogniem dotyk na swoim czole.

 _…_

Harry obudził się z koszmaru, zlany potem i przerażony. Ból towarzyszący dotknięciu jego blizny przez Voldemorta i jak również wypowiedziane przez niego słowa wydawały mu się nadzwyczaj realne. Nie poświęcał temu jednak większej uwagi: wielokrotnie budził się z podobnym uczuciem realności dopiero co śnionych snów, a co najważniejsze – miał w tej chwili znacznie poważniejszy problem.

Usiadł i przez moment rozglądał się w skonfundowaniu po pogrążonym w półmroku skrzydle szpitalnym. Za ogromnymi, strzelistymi oknami rozciągało się granatowe niebo z pojedynczymi gwiazdami. Wszystkie łóżka – z wyjątkiem jego własnego – były niezaścielone i puste. W powietrzu unosił się specyficzny zapach leczniczych eliksirów i ziół. Zaś jedynym słyszalnym dźwiękiem w pomieszczeniu był jego niespokojny i przyśpieszony oddech.

W pierwszym odruchu poczuł narastające przerażenie. Pamiętał własny wybuch złości, rozpoczęcie przeklinania zwierciadła Ain Eingarp mrocznymi zaklęciami, nieoczekiwaną i kuriozalną rozmowę z Voldemortem, który najprawdopodobniej przejął świadomość Kwiryniusza Quirrella. Nie mógł natomiast przypomnieć sobie tego, jak się zakończyła. Jego wspomnienia wydawały się urywać nagle i ostro, niczym film z uciętej w przypadkowym miejscu rolki. Przez to – przez kilkadziesięciu sekund, podczas których jego umysł przypominał kłębowisko setki nieuporządkowanych myśli – brał pod uwagę każdy możliwy scenariusz. Łącznie z wyczyszczeniem mu części wspomnień przez samego Voldemorta.

Gdy jednak spróbował się uspokoić i skupić – i gdy wreszcie mu się to udało – zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że mężczyzna nie mógł go zaatakować. Już na początku ich wspólnej rozmowy czuł bolesne i zamraczające oddziaływanie znajdującego się w nim horkruksu na obecność swojego _prawdziwego właściciela_.

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że zemdlał tuż przed Voldemortem, a ten, zamiast wykorzystać podobną okazję, przetransportował go wprost do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Wbił wzrok w niebo rozciągające się za oknem. Myśl o tym, że Voldemort go uratował (choć jakiekolwiek uratowanie powinno cieszyć, to to z rąk mężczyzny wprawiało go w jeszcze większe zaniepokojenie i konsternacje) była niemal groteskowa. Być może nie dość, że użył na nim zaklęcia Obliviate, to i ponadto przekształcił jego wspomnienia?

Harry nie potrafił nawet wyobrazić sobie powodu, dla którego miałby zostać pozostawiony przy życiu. Działanie Voldemorta wydało mu się całkowicie nielogiczne – jego śmierć z całą pewnością musiała mieć dla niego większe znaczenie niż kamień filozoficzny, który przy odrobinie cierpliwości i finezji mógł zdobyć w każdym innym momencie.

Odsunął kołdrę, po czym odczuł szczerą ochotę na to, aby westchnąć z ulgi. Pani Pomfrey nie przebrała go (jak zwykle miała w swoim zwyczaju, gdy trafiał pod jej opiekę) w pasiastą piżamę, o mdłej szarawej barwie. Wciąż był ubrany w swoje ubrania, białą koszulę i czarne spodnie. Choć co prawda z wyjątkiem butów: te musiały stać gdzieś pod łóżkiem.

– Dość nieoczekiwany zwrot wydarzeń – padło tuż obok niego, przez co niemal podskoczył na swoim miejscu.

Na drewnianym krześle, które jeszcze sekundę wcześniej stało puste, siedział teraz Śmierć. Przez wszystkie wydarzenia, które rozegrały się od ich ostatniego spotkania, Harry'emu wydawało się, że nie wiedzieli się znacznie, znacznie dłużej. Być może właśnie dlatego jego widok, od którego zdążył się już odzwyczaić, przyprawił go o niemal namacalny strach. Nawet coś tak prozaicznego jak połyskiwanie w półmroku czaszki, gałki jego czarnej laski, na której trzymał swoje kościste dłonie, sprawiało wrażenie złowróżbnego.

Harry położył się i wbił wzrok w mroczne sklepienie pomieszczenia.

– Cholernie nieoczekiwany – mruknął.

Między nimi zaległa ciężka, głucha cisza. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na rozmowę z mężczyzną. Wciąż pamiętał to, jak potraktował go tuż po śmierci Dudleya, jak po raz kolejny zabawił się jego kosztem, nawet się z tym nie kryjąc. Jednocześnie doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że niezależnie od pytań, które by mu zadał, i tak nie uzyskałby na nie odpowiedzi. Śmierć przypominał diabłów z wszelkich tych opowieści, w których bez skrupułów mijają się z prawdą i przeinaczają życzenia nieszczęśników, którzy akurat dali się złapać w ich pułapkę.

– Muszę przyznać, że jestem nieco… rozczarowany – powiedział wreszcie Śmierć. – Sądziłem, że w twoim obecnym stanie nieświadomości wobec ostatnich wydarzeń będziesz bardziej skłonny do zadawania pytań.

Harry posłał mu przelotne, ponure spojrzenie.

– Dla ciebie to wciąż jakaś przezabawna gra, co? Wiem, że nie odpowiedziałbyś na żadne z moich pytań. A jeżeli raczyłbyś już to zrobić, nie powiedziałbyś mi niczego, czego nie mógłbym domyślić się sam – odpowiedział. – I dobrze wiesz, co możesz zrobić po mojej drugiej, pieprzonej podróży w czasie.

– Domyślam się, że coś wysoce niestosownego i nieodpowiedniego dla stopnia zażyłości, na którym się znajdujemy – powiedział Śmierć, brzmiąc przy tym na nadzwyczajnie zrezygnowanego.

– Nie znajdujemy się na żadnym stopniu zażyłości – skwitował Harry.

– Nie jestem twoim wrogiem, Harry.

– Ostatnie miesiące utwierdziły mnie w zupełnie innym przekonaniu.

– Dobrze. Dam ci kolejną szansę. Być może nie odnośnie Toma Riddle'a, bowiem z tym musisz poradzić sobie samodzielnie, jednak na pewno zainteresuje cię kilka faktów na temat Vincenta Byrne'a – powiedział Śmierć po dłuższej chwili ciszy.

Harry westchnął i spojrzał na niego z niechęcią.

– Dzieciak nie jest żadnym nadzwyczajnym problemem, z którym nie mógłbym sobie poradzić. Po prostu na początku go nie doceniłem.

– Wciąż nie doceniasz go znacznie bardziej, niż sądzisz – odpowiedział Śmierć. – Przede wszystkim – uśmiechnął się wąsko – czy pamiętasz przyczynę jego śmierci? – Harry mimowolnie skinął głową, patrząc na niego, zaniepokojony informacją o niedocenieniu Byrne'a. – Nie był to wypadek. Chłopiec został _zamordowany_.

– Zamordowany? – sapnął Harry. – Przez kogo? I jak to możliwe, że nikt się o tym nie dowiedział? – Był tak bardzo zaskoczony tą wiadomością, że nie odczuwał nawet złości sam na siebie za tak wiele zadanych pytań, choć jeszcze minutę wcześniej trwał w twardym postanowieniu zignorowania Śmierci i jego „pomocy".

– Przez Harrigana Ellery'ego. Nie dowiedziano się o tym z jednej prostej przyczyny. Vincent nie docenił go tak, jak ty nie doceniasz teraz jego samego.

– Niemożliwe – parsknął Harry. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie te momenty, w których chłopak snuł się za Byrne'em niczym cień, wykonywał wszystkie jego niewypowiedziane polecenia i słuchał niemal z groteskowym uwielbieniem. – Harrigan nie odstępuje go ani na krok.

– Ach, to prawda. Harrigan jest w nim zakochany – przyznał Śmierć. Harry'emu coś nieprzyjemnie zacisnęło się na żołądku. Sama myśl o tym, że ktokolwiek mógł kochać Vincenta Byrne'a, człowieka bardziej przypominającego manekina, z tym samym wiecznie niezadowolonym grymasem twarzy i powściągliwym uśmiechem, przyprawiała go już o mdłości. – I w tym momencie powracamy do kwestii niedocenienia Vincenta. Harrigan ma młodszą siostrę, Lydię. Przez wzgląd na ich sytuację rodzinną traktuje ją niemalże z ojcowską troską.

– Byrne ją skrzywdził, tak? – powiedział Harry.

Śmierć leniwie skinął głową.

– Bardziej niż przypuszczasz. Lydia, zresztą na swoje własne nieszczęście, od początku zdawała sobie sprawę z prawdziwej natury Vincenta i przestrzegała przed nim swojego brata. Ten jednak, pomimo całego odczuwanego wobec niej bezgranicznego zaufania, wciąż był zaślepiony i sądził, że jej niechęć i uprzedzenia są spowodowane niczym więcej jak tylko zazdrością. Była jedyną osobą, której zwierzył się z tego, co łączy jego i młodego Byrne'a. – Harry'emu przemknęło przez myśl, że chłopak musiał zacząć mieć na jej punkcie obsesję. Biorąc pod uwagę chorą fascynację jego własną osobą, ludzie, którzy nie traktowali go z należytym szacunkiem lub sympatią, stawali się dla niego kimś pokroju Świętych Gralów i przyszłych trofeów. Śmierć posłał mu nieznaczny uśmiech. – Tak. Zaczął mieć na jej punkcie obsesję. Możesz więc sobie wyobrazić, jakiego poziomu sięgnęła, gdy Vincent posunął się już nawet do prób uwiedzenia jej, a i te spełzły na niczym. Ostatecznie, piętnastego sierpnia tego roku, dopuścił się na niej gwałtu. W jej własnym domu i tuż pod nosem brata. Lydia, aż do chwili swojego samobójstwa, dziesiątego lipca, nikomu nie powie o tym wydarzeniu. Harrigan dowie się o nim z jej pamiętnika, który odnajdzie trzydzieści dni później, na dzień przed organizowaną przez Vincenta imprezą w jego posiadłości.

– I go zamorduje – powiedział krótko Harry, ponownie wbijając wzrok w sklepienie pomieszczenia. Wiedział, że Vincent Byrne był zdolny do wszystkiego, jednak nigdy nie przypuszczał, by ten kiedykolwiek upadł aż tak nisko, jednocześnie dopuszczając się czegoś równie okrutnego. Koniec końców Byrne'a i Ellery'ego musiało łączyć coś znacznie… więcej niż jedynie przyjaźń. To jedynie dowodziło tego, że Vincent nie cofnie się przed niczym, by osiągnąć swoje cele, choćby i równało się to krzywdzeniu najbliższych mu osób i ich manipulacji. Harry dodał oschłym tonem: – Nie rozumiem tylko tego, dlaczego mi o tym powiedziałeś.

– Przede wszystkim dlatego, byś nie ignorował Vincenta. Ostatecznie zmanipulował nawet Lydię, a to wyjątkowo inteligentna krukonka. Dodam, że jeżeli postanowił odkryć twoją prawdziwą tożsamość, to z całą pewnością mu się to uda. Niezależnie od tego, co zrobisz, Vincent Byrne i tak odkryje prawdę.

– Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że istnieje inne „przede wszystkim"? Te, które naprawdę masz na myśli i łączy się z odkryciem mojej tożsamości przez Byrne'a? – Harry spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

– Możesz ocalić Lydię i Harrigana.

Harry prychnął.

– W jaki sposób, zabijając Byrne'a? Przekazując Harriganowi prawdę?

– Choćby i w taki – odpowiedział Śmierć, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

– Zabijając Byrne'a, zostanę mordercą. Przekazując Harriganowi prawdę, moje własne tajemnice mogą wyjść na jaw znacznie prościej i szybciej. Chłopak może mi nie uwierzyć, a wtedy Byrne zdobędzie dostateczny dowód na to, że wiem znacznie więcej, niż powinienem. Nawet jeżeli mi uwierzy, to i tak dostarczę mu taki sam powód, bez jakiejkolwiek pewności, że zostanie odpowiednio ukarany. Rodzina Harrigana nie może mieć niczego więcej jak tylko nazwisko i stary, rozpadający się dom. Byrne'owie mają wszystko, pieniądze, władzę i koneksje.

– Nie musisz przekazać prawdy Harriganowi wprost – zauważył Śmierć.

– Skoro Lydia była przekonana o tym, że jej nie uwierzy lub się od niej odwróci, tym bardziej nie uwierzy w anonimowy list – powiedział ze złością Harry. – Więc dlaczego mi o tym wszystkim mówisz i stawiasz mnie w takiej sytuacji? Dobrze wiesz, że nie mogę zrobić niczego. Nie mogę pomóc żadnemu z nich. Jakim prawem oczekujesz ode mnie czegokolwiek? Zachowujesz się tak, jakbym _musiał_ cokolwiek robić? Czy nie robię i nie poświęcam wystarczająco wiele bez tego? – spytał ostro.

– Sam wybierasz osoby, którym warto pomóc i które zasługują na kolejną szansę. Choć o tym nie wiesz, zaczynasz bawić się w boga – uśmiechnął się Śmierć. – Uważasz się za męczennika, kiedy w tym, co robisz, nie ma żadnego dobra, a jedynie wyrachowanie. Jesteś mordercą od pół wieku, a nie zabijesz Vincenta Byrne'a, bo _splamisz_ sobie ręce. W rzeczywistości nie zrobisz tego tylko dlatego, że to właśnie najprostsze rozwiązanie. Nie zwrócisz na siebie uwagi morderstwem. Być może młody Byrne nie zdąży przed śmiercią odkryć twojej prawdziwej tożsamości, a Harrigan pozbędzie się uporczywego problemu za ciebie. Och, a swoją drogą on sam również zasługuje na karę, czyż nie?

– Pieprz się. Nie wiem, w co zaczynasz pogrywać i nawet nie chcę wiedzieć. Po prostu się pieprz – powiedział Harry.

Słowa mężczyzny wyprowadziły go z równowagi w równym stopniu co te wypowiedziane przez Tiarę Przydziału. Być może i zaczynał bawić się w boga, jednak - w porównaniu do niego - jego działania nigdy nikogo nie krzywdziły, ani on sam nie zabawiał się kosztem kogokolwiek. Nikomu nie zabierał szansy na lepszą przyszłość – a jedynie ofiarował ją wybranym przez siebie osobom. Reszta miała przeżyć swoje własne, niezmienione niczym przeznaczenie.

Jak Śmierć mógł mu cokolwiek zarzucać? Dlaczego to właśnie on miał zbawić wszystkich, choć jednocześnie był jedyną osobą, która mogła zbawić jego samego?

– Cieszę się, że postanowiłem dać ci drugą szansę, Harry – odpowiedział Śmierć, wstając ze swojego miejsca. – Jesteś niesamowicie interesującym przypadkiem, a przedstawienie, które przygotowujesz, będzie najlepszym od tysiącleci. Nie mam już co do tego jakichkolwiek wątpliwości.

– Nie będzie żadnego przedstawienia.

Śmierć roześmiał się, słysząc jego odpowiedź. Nagle jego śmiech wydał się Harry'emu znacznie gorszy niż ten należący do samego Voldemorta. Dźwięk odbijał się od ścian pogrążonego w półmroku pomieszczenia, sprawiając wrażenie nienaturalnie głośnego i niemalże potwornego. Zmarszczki na twarzy Śmierci ściągnęły się w rozbawionym i cokolwiek karykaturalnym grymasie.

Być może mogła i być to kolejna manipulacja Śmierci, jak przekazanie mu szczegółów dotyczących morderstwa Vincenta Byrne'a, jednakże – biorąc pod uwagę autentyczne rozbawienie i nutę słyszalnej w jego głosie wiedzy, której on sam nie posiadał, a bez wątpienia dotyczyła właśnie jego osoby – nie wydawało mu się to nadto możliwym scenariuszem.

Harry poczuł, jak momentalnie robi mu się zimno, choć wciąż miał na sobie ubrania i był do połowy przykryty kołdrą. Śmierć definitywnie musiał mieć wgląd w przyszłość lub się jej domyślać, a poprzednie życie Harry'ego, przeznaczenie, które ponownie pragnął wypełnić w ten sam sposób, z całą pewnością nie można było określić mianem jakiegokolwiek _przedstawienia_.

Czy naprawdę zdążył już tak bardzo zmienić przyszłość? Stworzyć inną, niż tą, którą zaplanował i do której dążył? I co dokładnie musiałoby się w niej wydarzyć, by jej śledzenie sprawiło Śmierci tak nadzwyczajną przyjemność?


	14. Najpotężniejsza z czarnych dziur

**Najpotężniejsza z czarnych dziur**

* * *

Gdy Harry uwolnił się wreszcie od Poppy Pomfrey, badającej go po przebudzeniu jeszcze dwa razy i – przez wciąż targające nią wątpliwości – każącej zażyć bliżej nieokreślony eliksir, o gorzkim, ziołowym smaku, był może nawet w równie podłym humorze co tuż po rozmowie ze Śmiercią.

Voldemort powiedział kobiecie, że znalazł go nieprzytomnego na korytarzu, który akurat obejmował jego wieczorny dyżur.

Harry nie potrafiłby stwierdzić, co bardziej go skonfundowało: ta informacja czy nazwanie przez pielęgniarkę w ich wspólnej rozmowie Kwiryniusza Quirrella (a tym samym Czarnego Pana) „miłym mężczyzną". (Cóż, zawsze był zdania, że im mniej się wie, tym lepiej się śpi. Kolejne wcielenie jedynie niepodważalnie utwierdziło go w podobnym przekonaniu).

Co prawda kłamstwa Voldemorta wydawały się uzasadnione, jednak i tak ich spotkanie, a co najważniejsze – darowanie mu życia, w połączeniu z tym wszystkim sprawiały wrażenie coraz dziwniejszych i bardziej niepokojących.

Pamiętał swój sen. Jedząc śniadanie w opustoszałym skrzydle szpitalnym i wbijając wzrok w deszczowe niebo rozciągające się za oknem, jego wspomnienie wróciło do niego ze zdwojoną siłą (lub też zdwojonym obrzydzeniem – biorąc pod uwagę echo dotyku mężczyzny). Czy możliwym było to, że nie dotknął go jedynie w śnie, a w rzeczywistości, zdając sobie sprawę z prawdziwej istoty blizny na jego czole? Lub, co sprawiało, że serce Harry'ego przyśpieszało ze strachu, naprawdę wypowiedział słowa „Mój mały horkruksie"?

 _Mój._ Harry jedynie wspominając ten jeden krótki wyraz, nie potrafił nie zacisnąć pięści. Był niezaprzeczalnie prawdziwy, przez co zawsze wytrącał go z równowagi. Voldemort zniszczył jego dzieciństwo i napiętnował całe dorosłe życie. Nawet znikając z czarodziejskiego świata, nigdy nie zniknął choćby i częściowo z jego myśli i wspomnień. Pojawiał się w jego snach. Przypominał za każdym razem, gdy Harry stykał się z kimś nieprzewidywalnie szalonym i inteligentnym. Nienawidził mężczyzny bardziej niż wszystkich innych znienawidzonych w swoim życiu rzeczy razem wziętych. A jednak, pomimo tego wszystkiego, łączyło ich więcej od członków rodziny lub kochanków: odłamek duszy. Była to dla Harry'ego jedna z najgorszych świadomości – być może równie nie dająca spokoju co wiedza, pomimo posiadania której niczego nie był w stanie zmienić.

Wczesne popołudnie minęło mu na tłumaczeniu się Draco, Ronowi i Nagini z braku powrotu do dormitorium poprzedniej nocy (miał ochotę przewrócić oczami, gdy wąż stwierdził, że jego ponowne „wpakowanie się w coś" było to przewidzenia, choć przekazał im tą samą, niebudzącą żadnych zastrzeżeń wersję wydarzeń co Voldemort Poppy Pomfrey: zemdlał na korytarzu), graniu w szachy i nieistotnych rozmowach.

O tym, że tego dnia był umówiony z Hermioną w bibliotece, zdał sobie sprawę dopiero na kwadrans przed ich spotkaniem. Była to jedna z tych chwil, w których cieszył się, że Ron i Draco wciąż podchodzili z rezerwą do towarzystwa dziewczynki. Przewidywał, że ta zacznie zamęczać go pytaniami na temat jego samopoczucia (nawet jeżeli mógł wytłumaczyć nieobecność na porannym śniadaniu zaspaniem, to wciąż nie mógł mieć pewności, czy po szkole nie krążyły już pogłoski o jego pobycie w skrzydle szpitalnym), jednak i tak jej spokojna obecność wydawała mu się – tym bardziej po wydarzeniach z poprzedniego dnia – cudownym panaceum na Rona i Draco.

Ci z kolei stanowili jej całkowite przeciwieństwo i w żadnym wypadku nie zasługiwali na miano uspokajających. Gdy wracał po śniadaniu do dormitorium, już na schodach słyszał kolejną z ich kłótni: tym razem o przebywanie Draco w łazience „całą wieczność".

Właśnie kierował się w stronę biblioteki, kiedy poczuł, jak coś lodowatego ściska jego żołądek. Kwiryniusz Quirrell właśnie z niej wychodził i, choć na korytarzu było jeszcze kilku innych uczniów, mężczyzna patrzył wprost na niego. Miał nadzieję, że ominie go ich wspólne spotkanie, a wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia zostaną po prostu przemilczane. Najwidoczniej jednak Voldemort czuł się coraz swobodniej, udając jednego z nauczycieli, i co najważniejsze – z jeszcze większą łatwością niż dotąd był w stanie opętywać umysł Kwiryniusza Quirrella, zdobywając tym samym kontrolę nad jego ciałem.

Było to o tyle przerażające, że mężczyzna wcale nie starał się ukryć przy nim swoich nagłych zmian zachowania. Mogły zostać dostrzeżone przez poboczne osoby. On sam także mógł komuś o nich wspomnieć lub stać się w stosunku do niego podejrzliwym (koniec końców podobny dysonans chociażby w mimice byłby w stanie zauważyć nawet przeciętny jedenastolatek). A jednak – pomimo tego wszystkiego – Voldemortowi wydawało się na tym nie zależeć, choć bez wątpienia, tym bardziej biorąc pod uwagę jego pełnię świadomości, musiał zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Wyglądało to niemal tak, jakby Voldemort pragnął się do niego… zbliżyć, choć Harry żywił szczerą nadzieję, że jedynie po raz kolejny jest to jedynie objaw jego ignorancji i megalomanii polegającej na jawnym ignorowaniu jego (co prawda teoretycznie jedenastoletniego) intelektu.

– Dzień dobry, profesorze – przywitał się, starając się nie brzmieć na zdenerwowanego.

– Dzień dobry – odpowiedział nauczyciel. Zaraz po tym przystanął, a Harry miał ochotę przekląć. Także musiał się zatrzymać, choć – wciąż mając płonne nadzieje na uniknięcie rozmowy – witając się z nim, nawet nie zwolnił kroku. – Jak widzę, czujesz się już znacznie lepiej.

– Tak… Dziękuję – powiedział Harry. Utrzymywanie chłodnego spojrzenia mężczyzny, które wydawało się przenikać go na wskroś podczas każdej sekundy, przypominało próbę pozostania na miotle w trakcie trwania porywistej burzy. Kwiryniusz Quirrell wyglądał niemal nie budząco żadnego niepokoju – na jego wargach zastygł uprzejmy grymas, a w dłoni trzymał jakiś opasły tom, obity w brązową skórę – a jednak już sam wyraz jego oczu przyprawiał Harry'ego o gęsią skórkę. Dodał znacząco: – Za przetransportowanie mnie do skrzydła szpitalnego. _Z_ _korytarza._

– Stwierdziłem, że informowanie drogiej Poppy Pomfrey o prawdziwych okolicznościach twojego zasłabnięcia jest niewskazane. – Mężczyzna zaraz po tym ściszył ton głosu i, nie spuszczając z niego przenikliwego spojrzenia i z nieznacznym fałszywym uśmiechem, kontynuował: – Z całą pewnością mogłaby to połączyć z twoim małym pokazem złości.

Harry był niemal pewny tego, że zbladł. Sądził, że jego słowa wytrącą go z równowagi, nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed zasugerowaniem mu kłamstwa, a jednak odniosły skutek odwrotny do zamierzonego, odbijając się rykoszetem i trafiając w niego z podwójną siłą. Voldemort wytknął mu użycie czarnomagicznych zaklęć i tym samym dał znać, że może zacząć szantażować go podobną informacją.

– To zaklęcia, których naucza się w szkole – odparł powoli, patrząc Quirrellowi w oczy.

– Myślę, że tak pojętny uczeń jak ty, Harry, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że to intencje tworzą czarne lub jasne zabarwienie magii. Nie miejsce, w których naucza się określonych zaklęć – odpowiedział Quirrell. – Powinieneś być tego świadom tym bardziej po incydencie na błoniach.

– Na szczęście pozostanie to jedynie pomiędzy nami, profesorze. Przymknięcie oka na korzystanie przez jednego z uczniów z czarnej magii wewnątrz Hogwartu także mogłoby się okazać dla pana kłopotliwym – powiedział Harry, posyłając mu podobny fałszywy uśmiech. Wiedział, że posuwa się za daleko, że po raz kolejny daje się ponieść chwilowym emocjom, jednak nie potrafił się powstrzymać.

– Tak – przyznał mężczyzna, wciąż uprzejmym tonem, choć Harry mógłby przysiąc, że jego uwaga nieznacznie wytrąciła go z równowagi. – Dlatego ufam, że pozostanie to wyłącznie pomiędzy nami. Zresztą i bez tego wierzę, że potrafisz dochować niemal każdą tajemnicę.

– Pozostanie wyłącznie pomiędzy nami – powiedział Harry. – Może być pan tego pewien.

Jego serce przyśpieszyło przy uwadze Voldemorta na temat dochowywania tajemnic – nie wiedział jednoznacznie, do czego ten właśnie pił, jednak każdy kolejny scenariusz brzmiał tylko coraz bardziej niepokojąco.

…

Jeżeli myślał, że poprzedni tydzień był zły, a następny okaże się uspokajającym błogosławieństwem, bez nadzwyczajnych wydarzeń pokroju rozmów ze Śmiercią lub też Voldemortem, a także z chwilowym zawieszeniem broni z Vincentem Byrne'em (choć i tak – pomimo braku incydentów przypominających otrucie Rona – wciąż czuł się obserwowany i analizowany), znajdował się w błędzie.

Nawet posiadając wiedzę o tym, czego dopuścił się Byrne, jak okrutny był to czyn i jak niebezpieczny okazał się w rzeczywistości sam chłopak, nie miał zamiaru ingerować w historię Lydii oraz Harrigana. Nie z powodów, o których wspominał Śmierć – przez brak współczucia rodzeństwu lub chęć odwetu. W swoim „nowym" życiu popełnił już tak wiele błędów, angażując się w wydarzenia, w które nie powinien, że nie zamierzał pozwolić sobie na kolejny. Tym bardziej, że nie uważał, by ocalenie tej dwójki było warte swojej możliwej ceny. Pomagając jej, ryzykował znacznie więcej, niż mógł zyskać. _Znacznie_ więcej, bowiem losy Harrigana i Lydii – niezależnie od tego, jak okrutnie by to nie brzmiało – były nieistotne dla aktualnej rzeczywistości, kiedy jego własne i ewentualny, nawet najmniejszy błąd mogły wpłynąć na życie tysiąca osób.

A jednak, na godzinę przed wtorkową kolacją, los ponownie postanowił z niego zadrwić, postanawiając przeszkodzić mu w umyciu rąk (choć wciąż w dobrej wierze), bez gorzkiego posmaku wyrzutów sumienia.

Czekał samotnie na Hermionę w szkolnej bibliotece, bowiem poprzedniego dnia obiecał jej pomoc w napisaniu eseju o działaniu i zastosowaniu mandragory na lekcję eliksirów.

Gdy zwykle prosili go o coś podobnego Ron lub Draco, przyjmował to z pewną dozą znużenia – tym zależało najczęściej jedynie na jak najszybszym ukończeniu pracy (oczywiście, z najmniejszym wkładem własnym). Jednak prośby Hermiony były zupełnie inne: oczekiwała pomocy wyłącznie w doborze źródła, zadawała setki autentycznie zaciekawionych pytań, a gdy Harry na nie odpowiadał, czuł się potrzebny i doceniony. Dlatego też nigdy nie traktował spotkań z dziewczynką jako przykrego obowiązku, a coś zupełnie innego – być może przypominającego misję.

Ponieważ Hermiona, co było wyjątkowo do niej niepodobne, spóźniała się już od ponad pięciu minut, wstał od stołu i powoli zaczął kompletować książki, które mogły okazać się przydatne w napisaniu wypracowania, aby choć trochę przełamać stagnację panującą w pomieszczeniu. Za oknem od rana mżyło i porywiście wiało, niebo miało barwę chodnika, a senna pogoda wydawała się udzielać wszystkim osobom przebywającym w bibliotece. Sięgnął po opasłe „Tysiąc zielarskich ingrediencji" Arthura Spinneta, znajdujące się na wysokiej półce działu poświęconego eliksirom, jednak jego palce zaledwie musnęły dolną krawędź tomu. Właśnie miał wyciągnąć różdżkę (jednocześnie czując absolutne zażenowanie, przypominając sobie o swoim śmiesznym wzroście), gdy przed jego twarzą pojawiła się szczupła dłoń i – uprzedzając go – sięgnęła po książkę, po czym mu ją podała.

– Wybacz – mruknęła dziewczyna, gdy nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, a jedynie na nią spojrzał.

Czarny sweter, który miała na sobie, zdobił emblemat Ravenclawu, a coś w jej szarych oczach nasuwało mu na myśl Draco. Choć – pomijając to podobieństwo – wydawało się dzielić ich niemal wszystko, jak chociażby jej długie ciemnobrązowe włosy i niewielka blizna przecinająca lewą brew. Z całą pewnością nie można było uznać jej za piękną lub przynajmniej ładną (tym bardziej, że sprawiała wrażenie czternastolatki i jakiekolwiek myśli o doszukiwaniu się w niej cech atrakcyjności napawały Harry'ego szczerym obrzydzeniem), jednak jej uroda miała w sobie jakiś nieoczywisty urok i łatwo zapadała w pamięć.

Wziął od niej książkę, po czym nieznacznie się uśmiechnął.

– Nie szkodzi. Dziękuję – powiedział. – Pierwszy raz widzę Krukonkę czytającą poezję – dodał, patrząc na trzymany przez nią tomik.

– Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Krukoni nie szanują poezji – odpowiedziała, wyglądając tak, jakby zmuszała się do nikłego uśmiechu. – Nie ma dla niej miejsca w świecie realistów, którzy nie cenią niczego co niematerialne i nieposiadające jednego wyraźnego wzorca.

– Edukacja jest materialną?

– Dla większości Krukonów – powiedziała.

– Są pragmatyczni – stwierdził Harry.

– „Wiedza jest w stanie zmienić świat, czego nie można powiedzieć o jakiejkolwiek twórczości".

– Tego nie powiedziałem.

– Istnieje wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, że dodałeś w myślach – odparła, nie brzmiąc przy tym na urażoną.

– Masz mnie – przyznał wreszcie ze skruchą. – Nigdy nie byłem miłośnikiem poezji i literatury. „Być albo nie być". Nikt, kogo „być" zostało choć raz postanowione na ostrzu noża, nie będzie cierpliwie wysłuchiwał podobnych patetycznych i wołających o uwagę bzdur.

– Bardzo krukońskie – uśmiechnęła się. Nie miał wątpliwości, że tym razem zrobiła to szczerze. – I jednocześnie gryfońskie.

– Ktoś kiedyś powiedział mi, że po części pasuję do każdego z domów.

– Interesujące – powiedziała. – A fakt, że ostatecznie i tak znalazłeś się w Slytherinie, czyni to tylko twoim największym asem w rękawie – dodała lekko.

– Dlaczego tak uważasz?

– Generalizując, dominującą cechą Ślizgonów jest spryt i zaradność. A tylko dzięki tym możesz w pełni wykorzystać potencjał mądrości i bystrości Krukonów, sprawiedliwości i lojalności Puchonów, a co najważniejsze odwagi Gryfonów, by nie przyjęła jedynie formy brawury.

Wydawało mu się to nadzwyczaj śmieszne, jednak przez całe swoje życie, gdy wielokrotnie powracał myślami do pierwszego przydziału, nie myślał o swojej „podzielności" w ten, praktycznie oczywisty sposób. Uświadomiła go w tym właśnie ta dziewczyna. Choć i tak dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bezsensowne mogło okazać się w rzeczywistości jego wtrącenie. Nie był nawet pewien tego, czy pomimo decyzji Tiary wciąż miał w sobie zalety każdego z domów – i nie zmienił się w swojej dorosłości aż tak diametralnie.

Nie znał choćby samego imienia Krukonki, jednak mimowolnie odczuł wobec niej cień sympatii. W niczym nie przypominała większości swoich rówieśniczek. W jakiś sposób – prawdopodobnie przez wrażenie ułożonego i bystrego dziecka, które sprawiała – przypominała mu Lily, gdy ta uczęszczała jeszcze do Hogwartu. Wiedział, że znowu staje się sentymentalnym głupcem, jednak to podobieństwo było z całą pewnością prawdziwe.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na coś nad jego ramieniem, po czym powiedziała z westchnięciem:

– Widzę mojego brata. Prawdopodobnie znowu potrzebuje mojej pomocy z jakimś zadaniem. Czasami jest taki niesamodzielny. – Zerknęła na jego stół i zaczynający się na nim piętrzyć stos książek. – Jesteś pewien, że sam jej nie potrzebujesz, Harry? – zwróciła się do niego po imieniu. Nie miał jej tego za złe. Być może był nawet nieco wdzięczny za to, że postanowiła darować sobie przedstawienie związane z odgrywaniem niewiedzy o tym, kim był i jak się nazywał.

– Dziękuję, ale jedynie czekam na koleżankę, której miałem pomóc – odpowiedział.

Poczuł ukłucie niepokoju, gdy dziewczyna wspomniała o swoim bracie. Nagle zwrócił szczególną uwagę na emblemat Ravenclawu zdobiący sweter, który miała na sobie, i jej możliwy wiek. Wszystkie te szczegóły wydawały się odpowiadać obrazowi Lydii. Uznał jednak możliwość podobnego zbiegu okoliczności za tak kuriozalną, że – już bez większych obaw, a jedynie po to, aby się upewnić – odwrócił się w kierunku, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą patrzyła.

A zaraz po tym miał wrażenie, że momentalnie zbladł.

Wbrew wszelkiemu prawdopodobieństwu, zbliżał się do nich Harrigan.

I być może w ostatkach naiwności uznałby, że to także zbieg okoliczności, jednak poza nim alejkę pomiędzy wysokimi regałami z książkami przemierzała jedynie jakaś Puchonka.

Spojrzał na dziewczynę, po czym spytał:

– Jak masz na imię?

– Lydia. – Zmarszczyła brwi i rzuciła zbliżającemu się do nich bratu krótkie spojrzenie. Wyglądała tak, jakby zaniepokoił ją wyraz twarzy Harry'ego, który pojawił się na niej, gdy tylko ten dostrzegł Harrigana. – Znacie się?

– Cześć, siostro – rzucił lekkim tonem Ellery, gdy znalazł się tuż przy nich. Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, w czym ciężko byłoby dostrzec choć znamiona sympatii. – Widzę, że poznałeś moją siostrę, Harry.

– A więc jednak się znacie – powiedziała Lydia. Wydawała się uspokojona nie budzącym żadnych zastrzeżeń, uprzejmym tonem chłopaka.

– Aż za dobrze – odrzekł być może zbyt oschle Harry, patrząc na Harrigana z podobnym fałszywym uśmiechem.

Jak mógł wcześniej nie zwrócić uwagi na wyraz jej szarych oczu? Przyglądając się teraz jej bratu, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo są podobni, nawet pomimo jaśniejszych włosów i niskiego wzrostu dziewczyny. Co prawda Lydia sprawiała wrażenie znacznie mniej pewnej siebie w porównaniu do Harrigana (który z kolei musiał doskonale zdawać sobie sprawę ze swojej atrakcyjności), jednak i tak nikt nie miałby wątpliwości, że są rodzeństwem.

– Widzę, że Hermiona biegnie w twoim kierunku – uśmiechnęła się Lydia. Harry czuł się zbyt oniemiały, by zwrócić uwagę na to, że zna imię jego przyjaciółki. – Nie będziemy ci już przeszkadzać. Gdybyś jednak potrzebował pomocy, zawsze możesz się do mnie zwrócić.

– Będę o tym pamiętać. Dziękuję – zmusił się do uśmiechu Harry, co bardziej musiało przypominać grymas.

Niemal nie mógł patrzeć na rozmawiające rodzeństwo, gdy to kierowało się w stronę jednego ze stołów. Harrigan wydawał się powiedzieć coś zabawnego i w żaden sposób nie zauważać, że cichy śmiech siostry sprawia wrażenie nieznacznie wymuszonego.

Zresztą jak Harry mógł winić go o coś podobnego? Nie wiedząc, że dziewczyna, z którą rozmawia, to Lydia, o której wspominał Śmierć, również nie dostrzegał rzeczy tworzących z nową wiedzą całkowicie odmienny obraz. Więc jak, na Merlina, Harrigan mógł w ogóle sam domyśleć się o tym, co ją spotkało? I to z rąk Vincenta, którego niemal nie odstępował ani na krok?

– Przepraszam! Przysnęłam nad książką! – wyrzuciła z siebie pośpiesznie Hermiona, która pojawiła się obok niego. – Zazwyczaj nigdy nie zdarza mi się to o tej porze. – Zaraz po tym posłała mu zmartwione spojrzenie. – Wszystko w porządku, Harry? Wydajesz się blady…

…

Wracając do dormitorium, nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed tym, by skręcić w opustoszały korytarz i odnaleźć pierwszą z brzegu, od dawna nieużywaną klasę. Otworzył ją prostą Alohomorą i wszedł do środka. Większość obdrapanych krzeseł i ławek była połamana. Z ogromnego, strzelistego okna wpadało do pomieszczenia ostatnie popołudniowe światło. Na wszystkim osiadła gruba warstwa duszącego kurzu, który unosił się także w powietrzu, przypominając mu zapachem strych wujostwa: a być może także i ciemną stronę pobytu u Dursleyów, polegającą na niekończących się pracach i obowiązkach.

Sądził, że choć tym razem wszystko będzie proste, a przynajmniej nie skomplikuje się jeszcze bardziej – po czym spotkał Lydię. Wiedział, że nieingerowanie w losy dziewczyny i Harrigana było najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Być może okrutnym, jednak logicznym i sprawiedliwym. Nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości, ale – nawet jeżeli sądził, że tym razem stanie się obojętny i racjonalny – nie potrafił czuć się w ten sposób.

Łatwym było zaakceptowanie śmierci anonimowej osoby, jedynie imienia i niczego ponadto. Wszystko zmieniało się w momencie, w którym ta przestawała być tylko i wyłącznie słowami, a stawała się kimś rzeczywistym.

Rzucił wściekłą Bombardę w ławkę stojącą pod oknem. Powietrze przeciął ostry świst czerwonej klątwy, po czym wypełniły je odłamki drewna i zapach spalenizny. Był tak bardzo wściekły, a jednak teraz – gdy mógł zrównać z ziemią opuszczoną klasę i wyładować całą wypełniającą go złość – poczuł się niewyobrażalnie zmęczony.

To zawsze musiał być on. Dursleyowie. Voldemort. Przeżywanie tego piekła po raz kolejny – tym razem z jeszcze większym brzemieniem. Z Vincentem Byrne'em. Nagini. Wiedzą, za której nieposiadanie oddałby każdą możliwą rzecz. Wątpliwościami. Niczym w jakiejś pieprzonej klątwie.

– Dlatego jesteś tak bardzo wyjątkowy. W każdej linii czasowej przypominasz najpotężniejszą czarną dziurę znajdującą się w centrum wszystkiego. Niewidoczny i na pozór nieistotny, a w rzeczywistości na zawsze niezbadany i zasilający bieg każdego z wydarzeń.

Spojrzał na Śmierć opierającego się o zniszczoną katedrę.

– Sprawiłeś, że spotkałem Lydię – powiedział Harry, dopiero teraz zdając sobie z tego sprawę. Podobny zbieg okoliczności nie mógł być możliwym. Nawet w obliczu wszystkich poprzednich, a także i tego najważniejszego, dzięki któremu zginął Dudley. – Znowu grasz. Bawisz się mną i sprawdzasz, jak daleko się posunę. Dążysz do tego, bym zamordował Byrne'a. To właśnie chcesz osiągnąć?

Śmierć sprawiał wrażenie rozczarowanego jego słowami. Przez moment niczego nie mówił, jedynie wpatrując się w niego spojrzeniem, które wydawało się przeszywać go na wskroś i sięgać najmniejszego zakamarka jego duszy.

– To rozczarowujące, że posądzasz mnie o równie niewybredne zagranie – odpowiedział wreszcie. – Po tym, co się wydarzyło, zaledwie dzięki niewypowiedzeniu krótkiego i równie trywialnego ostrzeżenia, powinieneś wiedzieć, że życie wciąż wypełniają zbiegi okoliczności.

Harry wbił wzrok w czarną laskę mężczyzny, na której ten trzymał jedną z kościstych dłoni. Wiedział, że nie powinien ufać Śmierci, za to być przeczulonym na punkcie każdej z jego możliwych gier, jednak w tym przypadku jego słowa i zawód zdawały się być autentycznymi.

– Więc powinienem zabić Byrne'a? – rzucił oschle. – Tak po prostu?

– Myślę, że „tak po prostu" jest wyjątkowo nieodpowiednim wyrażeniem w przypadku Vincenta Byrne'a i twojej świadomości wszystkiego, czego się dopuścił.

– Zamordowanie go nie daje mi jakiejkolwiek gwarancji na to, że Lydia nie popełni samobójstwa – powiedział. Przestał patrzeć na Śmierć, nie mogąc dłużej znieść jego spojrzenia ciemnobrązowych oczu. Podszedł do zakurzonego okna, z którego rozciągał się widok na błonia i rozmawiającą na nich parę uczniów. – Jak i tej, że dzięki tej decyzji nie zginą kolejne trzy osoby.

– Dlaczego dzięki tej decyzji miałyby zginąć kolejne trzy osoby? – spytał neutralnym tonem Śmierć.

Harry miał ochotę prychnąć.

– Czy tak właśnie to nie wygląda? Nie nazywa się to „równowagą w przyrodzie"? Szczęście jednej osoby to zazwyczaj nieszczęście innej. Zmienienie tak diametralnie czyjejś przyszłości, sprawienie, że zamiast niecałego roku przeżyje dziesięć czy nawet dwadzieścia lat, musi działać w identyczny sposób.

– Zazwyczaj nie jest to aż tak diametralne – zaczął mężczyzna. – Zależy od istotności danej osoby dla aktualnej linii czasowej. Im jest ważniejsza, tym ważniejsze są podejmowane przez nią decyzje, które nie wpływają na otaczającą ją rzeczywistość jednopłaszczyznowo. Śmierć twojego kuzyna urwała szereg konsekwencji rozciągających się przez blisko czterdzieści lat i rozgałęziających się w różnym stopniu znaczenia przez kolejne tysiąc. Całe szeregi przeplatają się ze sobą, tak samo jak ludzkie losy, przez co brak jednego powoduje kolejne kolosalne zmiany. – Harry spojrzał na Śmierć, a ten wykonał w powietrzu niewielką linię swoim kościstym palcem, po czym dodał: – Akcja jest równa reakcji.

– Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie – powiedział Harry.

– Ta odpowiedź powinna być dla ciebie bardziej niż wystarczającą.

– Może ich zginąć znacznie więcej lub nikt. A ty nie masz najmniejszego zamiaru, aby cokolwiek potwierdzić lub czemukolwiek zaprzeczyć.

– Przyszłość jest płynna i widzę ją w taki sam sposób – odrzekł wymijająco Śmierć. – Zastanawia mnie jednak jedna rzecz. Myśląc o morderstwie Vincenta Byrne'a, bierzesz pod uwagę wyłącznie czynnik Lydii. Czy nie uwierzyłeś mi także i wtedy, kiedy wspomniałem o tym, że chłopiec odkryje prawdę?

– Sądzę, że celowo to wyolbrzymiasz. Działania Byrne'a są oparte jedynie na obsesji i chorej, konwulsyjnej potrzebie odkrycia prawdy. Nawet jeżeli ją odkryje, co może z nią zrobić?

– Stracić dla ciebie głowę – powiedział mężczyzna nadzwyczajnie wesołym tonem. Harry miał ochotę skrzywić się pod wpływem tych słów, jednak jego twarz wciąż przypominała zastygłą maskę. – I myślę, że mógłby zrobić bardzo wiele z wiedzą o twojej prawdziwej tożsamości. Jednakże – dodał neutralniej – mogę tylko zdradzić, że _cokolwiek_ się wydarzy, będzie rzutować również na sprawę z Tomem Riddle'em.

Harry ponownie spojrzał w okno.

– Nie zabiję go. _Cokolwiek_ się wydarzy, będzie dotyczyć wyłącznie mnie.

– Będzie dotyczyć także Lydii i Harrigana.

– Lydia miała umrzeć. Jeżeli tylko dzięki próbie ocalenia jej mają zginąć inni, niezamieszani w tą sprawę ludzie… – przerwał Harry. – Nie mam zamiaru pełnić roli sędzi.

– Umycie rąk, choćby i w dobrej wierze, gdy posiadasz tak znaczącą wiedzę, także jest formą sądu.

– W takim razie nazwij mnie sprawiedliwym – powiedział chłodno Harry.


	15. 31 października

**31 października**

* * *

– Co piszesz?

Spojrzał z ukosa na Nagini, próbującą śledzić jego wyjątkowo nieowocne próby napisania zwięzłej wiadomości do wujostwa.

Przekładał odpisanie Dursleyom wystarczająco długo, by po całym tym czasie zacząć już sądzić, że napisanie kilku zdań okaże się łatwe – a przynajmniej nie sprawiające większych trudności. Koniec końców był dorosły i to od dobrych pięćdziesięciu lat, nie powinien wciąż żywić tak ogromnej urazy za nieudane dzieciństwo (warto także zaznaczyć, dzieciństwo poprzedniego życia). A jednak teraz – gdy próbował napisać, choćby i cokolwiek, wszystko wydawało się niewłaściwe i nieszczere. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty kłamać, że wybaczył ciotce i wujowi lub że będzie starał się to zrobić. I choć zignorowanie chęci pojednania się także sprawiało nieodpowiednie wrażenie (trzeba jednak przyznać, że wyłącznie ze względu na Dudleya), ostatecznie zdecydował się do niej nie nawiązywać.

– Odpisuję swojemu wujostwu – mruknął, powracając do pisania listu.

Pomimo tego, że leżał wsparty na trzech poduszkach, a także za podkładkę służył mu potężny podręcznik do eliksirów, musiał przepisywać list dwa razy, aby ten nie przypominał bazgrołów Ernesta, jednego z jego wnuków, nad którymi to przeżegnałby się każdy żyjący dotąd kaligraf.

– Wydajesz się tym bardzo zniechęcony – zauważył wąż.

– Uwierz, nie da się być bardziej zniechęconym.

– Więc dlaczego to robisz? Widziałam, w jaki sposób byłeś tam traktowany – powiedziała z wyczuwalną urazą. – Niczym… skrzat domowy. – Nie potrafił nie odczuć pewnej irytacji pod wpływem podobnego porównania, nawet jeżeli wiedział, że było całkowicie słuszne.

– Później zaczęli traktować mnie inaczej. Zresztą wiesz o tym, że ich syn utopił się podczas wycieczki nad jezioro – odpowiedział powoli. – Nie mówiłem ci o tym, ale to po części moja wina. Może nawet nie po części, nie wiem. Gdybym zachował się inaczej, Dudley wciąż by żył.

Być może nie powinien jej się zwierzać (i bez tego ich znajomość stała się nadzwyczajnie skomplikowaną i trudną do zdefiniowania), jednak czasami, szczególnie w chwilach takich jak ta, czuł się jeszcze ciężej z wiedzą, którą posiadał, a z którą nie mógł podzielić się z kimkolwiek.

Z Nagini zaś wszystko wydawało się inne. Nie była człowiekiem. Łączyła ich wspólna tajemnica w postaci Toma Riddle'a. A co najważniejsze – od początku sądził, że wkrótce będzie musiała zostać zabita, przez co mógł pozwolić sobie na znaczną szczerość. Mimowolnie stała się jedynym stworzeniem, przy którym mógł być przynajmniej po części „prawdziwym" sobą. Bez sztucznych uśmiechów wywoływanych żartami jedenastolatków, odgrywaniem całkowitej niewiedzy wobec rzeczy, które były dla niego oczywiste ponad pół wieku temu i pilnowaniem się na każdym kroku, aby ponownie nie zwrócić do kogoś „w swoim" wieku per _chłopcze._ (Swoją drogą, prawdopodobnie w innym przypadku podobny zwrot w ustach dziecka mógłby okazać się nawet zabawnym, jednak Harry czuł się tak wyprowadzony z równowagi trzecim z rzędu komentarzem Vincenta Crabbe'a na temat „zdradziectwa krwi" Rona, że w połączeniu ze złapaniem go za pulchny nadgarstek i wycedzeniem go bliżej było mu do przerażającego).

– Czujesz wyrzuty sumienia za małe mugolskie dziecko? – spytała po chwili milczenia Nagini. Nieoczekiwanie w jej głosie pobrzmiewało jedynie znużenie, a nie – jak można byłoby założyć – niedowierzanie lub pogarda. Najwidoczniej zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić do tego, że pomimo faktu, iż (choć jedynie teoretycznie) był najwierniejszym sługą Voldemorta i jednocześnie horkruksem mężczyzny, daleko było mu do wszystkich jego idei czystości krwi. – I czy nie byłeś tamtego dnia w domu, kiedy twój kuzyn znajdował się daleko od niego?

– To prawda, byłem – powiedział niechętnie. Jego ton wyraźnie wskazywał na to, że była to jedna z tych kwestii, których nie ma zamiaru poruszać, jak posiadania znikąd wiedza na temat Toma Riddle'a. – Ale i bez tego jestem po części odpowiedzialny za jego śmierć.

W takich chwilach zawsze miał ochotę dziękować nieistniejącym bóstwom za „domyślność" Nagini. Była to cecha Hermiony: sama równie szybko połączyłaby fakty, że odpisuje wujostwu jedynie ze względu na Dudleya. Zaś Ron (co musiał przyznać, nawet i pomimo tego, że kochał go równie mocno co swoją przyjaciółkę) wykazywał się nią znacznie, znacznie rzadziej. Owszem, był szalenie inteligentny, jeżeli chodziło o taktykę i przewidywanie następujących po sobie przyczyn, a gdy tylko coś interesowało go na tyle, by zacząć w tym samodzielnie drążyć, bardzo szybko stawał się w tej dziedzinie niemalże ekspertem, jednocześnie jednak często przejawiał zatrważający brak czegoś równie prozaicznego jak zrozumienie pobudek innych ludzi.

– Nie znajdziesz miejsca w szeregach Toma, jeżeli będziesz zachowywał się w ten sposób.

– W jaki sposób i dlaczego? – spytał Harry, nie potrafiąc ukryć konsternacji.

– Nakładasz na siebie zbyt wiele odpowiedzialności. To słabość.

– Nie sądzę, by odczuwanie jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzialności było przejawem słabości.

– W twoim przypadku jest. Robisz to wyłącznie dlatego, bo nie chcesz zranić czyiś uczuć. Nie musisz robić czegokolwiek dla kogoś lub za kogoś. A tym bardziej czuć się odpowiedzialnym za cały świat. Nie runie jak domek z kart bez twojej pomocy.

Parsknął śmiechem, w czym nie dało się dosłyszeć choć cienia rozbawienia.

– A co jeżeli powiedziałbym ci, że jestem?

– Uznałabym jedynie, że mam rację – powiedziała ponuro. – Nie masz wrażenia, że jesteś wykorzystywany? A gdyby powróciłby Tom, zostałbyś mimowolny złożony w ofierze przez Dumbledore'a i jego popleczników, ponieważ ci zdają sobie sprawę z twojej słabości?

Choć mogli bez przeszkód poruszać wątek Albusa Dumbledore'a i Voldemorta, bowiem Ron przebywał właśnie ze swoimi braćmi, a Draco z Blaisem Zabinim prawdopodobnie w Pokoju Wspólnym, poczuł szczerą irytację na samo wspomnienie dyrektora Hogwartu. Nagini musiała zresztą doskonale zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, jakie uczucia wzbudza w nim podobnymi argumentami lub pytaniami, ponieważ za każdym razem starała mu się o tym napomnieć, niby zadając ostateczny cios.

Wstał z łóżka i skierował się w stronę biurka. Zaczął szukać czystej koperty w jednej z szuflad, po czym – wciąż nie patrząc na węża – mruknął:

– Widzę, że Dumbledore jest dla ciebie odpowiedzią na wszystko.

Nagini nie odpowiedziała, najwidoczniej zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że niezaprzestanie poruszania tej kwestii jedynie poróżni ich po raz kolejny. (Co wydawało się niemożliwe, Albus Dumbledore elektryzował atmosferę pomiędzy nimi znacznie bardziej niż bierność Harry'ego w stosunku do zdobywania kolejnych horkruksów lub wyznawana przez niego cicha idea sojuszu z mugolami).

Kiedy Harry trzymał już w dłoniach gotowy list, podszedł do klatki z Huginem. Być może było to jedynie złudne wrażenie, ale niechęć widoczna w spojrzeniu ptaka zdawała się być znacznie mniej wyrazista niż jeszcze dwa tygodnie wcześniej.

Z drugiej strony Harry robił _naprawdę_ wszystko, aby zyskać jego, przynajmniej częściową, sympatię – co obejmowało minimum cierpliwie znoszenie dziabnięć, głowienie się nad jego posiłkami i prowadzenie nieco absurdalnych monologów z krukiem, gdy tylko w pobliżu zabrakło Rona i Draco. Choć, nawet pomimo tych wszystkich starań, największym (a może i jedynym) sukcesem w ich wspólnej relacji był powrót Hugina z żeru po blisko pięciodniowej nieobecności, kiedy to już zdążył stracić na niego jakąkolwiek nadzieję.

– Wspominałem ci o moim wujostwie – powiedział Harry. Kruk wydawał się nie zwracać na niego najmniejszej uwagi, skupiając się na jakimś punkcie znajdującym się tuż nad jego ramieniem, ale i tak nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że ten uważnie go słucha. – Dostarczysz ten list do Little Whinging, dobrze? Wyczaruję ci za to trochę tych twoich paskudnych robaków – dodał znacząco.

Otworzył srebrne drzwiczki klatki, aby wypuścić z niej ptaka i przywiązać do jego nóżki wiadomość, jednak w tej samej chwili stało się kilka rzeczy naraz. Hugin niemiłosiernie zaskrzeczał, jednocześnie po raz pierwszy patrząc mu w oczy – choć gestowi temu było znacznie bliżej do intensywnego przyglądania się lub próby nawiązania bezsłownego kontaktu. Harry'ego zaczęła spowijać gęsta ciemność, przypominając podmuch czarnego dymu. Mimowolnie położył dłoń na prętach klatki, choć chłód metalu znikał równie szybko co wszelkie dźwięki życia toczącego się za oknem i obraz dormitorium. Miał wrażenie, że opada z niesamowitą prędkością, a kiedy otworzył oczy (choć nie pamiętał, by je zamykał), nie znajdował się już w dormitorium, a w zupełnie innym miejscu.

Całość przypominała kontrolowaną wizję – w pewnej chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że musiała być to zresztą wizja – jednak, nawet pomimo tej świadomości, nie potrafił powstrzymać przerażenia kiełkującego w jego wnętrznościach.

 _Czuł pod sobą zimno i twardość kamienia, na sobie – wilgotną lepkość. Spojrzał na swoją koszulę, próbując zidentyfikować źródło podobnego uczucia, a gdy tylko to zrobił, jego żołądek momentalnie przewrócił się na drugą stronę. Biel pokrywała w większości czerwona posoka. Obrzydliwa, lepka krew, która w wątłym świetle wydawała się w całości przefarbować materiał, niczym groteskowa i przerażająca farba. Wciąż kapała z jakiegoś punktu w górze, jak ostatnie krople deszczu, wprost na jego brzuch. Kap. Kap. Kap. Zaraz po tym usłyszał dźwięk gruchotanych kości i ogromnego cielska przesuwającego się po lodowatej posadzce._

Nie wiedzieć nawet kiedy, znów poczuł, że opada z gigantyczną prędkością. Obraz ponownie zaczął rozmazywać i rozpływać się tuż przed jego oczami, a uczucia przerażenia i niedowierzania, które odczuwał jeszcze dwie sekundy temu – rozpłynęły się, niczym za podmuchem wiatru.

– Harry? – dobiegło go zaniepokojone pytanie Nagini.

Spojrzał na swoją dłoń, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie na białą koszulę. _Białą._ Miał ochotę odetchnąć z ulgą, czując przypływ niewyobrażalnej ulgi, jaką odczuwa człowiek, gdy dopiero co budzi się z koszmaru. Wiedział, że cokolwiek właśnie przeżył, musiało być wizją – choć istniało także prawdopodobieństwo, że tracił zmysły, z którego także zdawał sobie sprawę – jednak było to na tyle intensywne i ostre doznanie, przerażenie sprawiało wrażenie tak bardzo realnego, że wciąż wydawało mu się, że cały się trzęsie.

– Zamyśliłem się – odpowiedział. Podniósł list, który upuścił na podłogę i spojrzał na Hugina, wciąż uważnie przyglądającemu mu się z żerdzi swoim onyksowym spojrzeniem.

Pomyślał, że istniały jedynie trzy możliwości. Pierwsza: tym wcieleniu zaszczytnie przypadła mu w udziale rola także i Sybilli Trelawney. Druga: naprawdę zaczynał tracić zdrowie psychiczne, co zdawało się być zresztą nadzwyczajnie wysoce prawdopodobne, biorąc pod uwagę jego sny i niemoc panowania nad gniewem. I nareszcie trzecia: nie tylko on miał swoje sekrety.

…

Następnego dnia Harry przyglądał się ze znużeniem Hermionie, która kończyła właśnie jeden ze swoich niemiłosiernie długich referatów na lekcję eliksirów. Najwidoczniej, nawet pomimo tego, że żaden znak na niebie i ziemi nie wskazywał na to, by coś podobnego nastąpiło w najbliższej (a raczej jakiejkolwiek) przyszłości, dziewczynka obrała sobie za cel napisanie pracy, którą Severus Snape oceniłby wreszcie na ocenę wybitną – a nie na „zaledwie" zadowalającą, jak mężczyzna miał w swoim zwyczaju. Na nic nie zdawały się wywody Harry'ego na temat tego, że Mistrz Eliksirów jest wobec niej zwyczajnie uprzedzony, a jej wypracowania prawdopodobnie i tak nie mogą być już lepsze.

– Hermiono, co wiesz o znaczeniu kruków? – spytał wreszcie, by choć trochę przełamać panującą w bibliotece ciszę.

Doszedł do wniosku, że i tak nic nie zaszkodzi spytać o nie dziewczynkę. Tym bardziej, że ta posiadała już całkiem pokaźną wiedzę z książek, które mogły nawet nie znajdować się w Hogwarcie. Choć Harry, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ostatnimi czasy pochłaniał gigantyczne ilości tekstów nietraktujących nawet o magicznym świecie, w zastępstwie za wszystkie oczywiste dla niego pozycje dla dzieci i nastolatków, nie sądził, by i tak mogła mu powiedzieć coś, o czym jeszcze nie przeczytał.

Oderwała wzrok od zapisanego pergaminu, a jej dłoń z piórem zawisła tuż nad nim. Spojrzała na Harry'ego, marszcząc w zaciekawieniu gęste brwi.

– A dlaczego o nie pytasz? – powiedziała.

– Po prostu – odpowiedział obojętnie. – Wspominałem ci, że mam jednego.

– Zastanówmy się – mruknęła, przygryzając w zamyśleniu końcówkę pióra. Zaraz po tym wbiła wzrok w szarawe niebo rozciągające się za oknem, jakby i to miało pomóc jej w intensywnym procesie myślenia. Wreszcie zaczęła: – Symbolizują śmierć i wojnę, a także zarazę. Bierze się to stąd, że zawsze krążyły nad polem każdej bitwy, żywiąc się ciałami poległych. W wielu kulturach są postrzegane jako zwiastuny nieszczęścia. Zaś w mitologii nordyckiej Hugin i Munin, dwa kruki symbolizujące Myśl i Pamięć, towarzyszyły bogu Odynowi, dzień w dzień przynosząc mu wieści ze świata, który zwiedziły. W mitologii słowiańskiej miały coś wspólnego z duszami zmarłych, choć nie jestem pewna…

– O czym rozmawiacie? – zagadnął Ron, niespodziewanie zjawiając się przy ich stole i siadając przy nim. Harry pomyślał, że prawdopodobnie znów stracił zainteresowanie Draco, albo to Draco stracił zainteresowanie nim. Hermiona zgromiła go spojrzeniem za równie nieuprzejme przerwanie jej wywodu, jednak chłopiec jedynie wywrócił oczami. – _Przepraszam_ , jeżeli przerwałem wam właśnie w jakiejś niesamowicie fascynującej rozmowie.

– _Rozmawialiśmy_ – powiedziała Hermiona (kładąc szczególnie silny nacisk na to jedno słowo, jakby towarzystwo jedenastolatka zaprzepaszczało szansę na kontynuację jakiejkolwiek przyjemnej rozmowy) – o znaczeniu kruków. Harry był ciekawy, co wiem na ich temat. – Spojrzała na Harry'ego, po czym dodała: – Wspomniałam o ich symbolice. Udziale w mitologii nordyckiej i słowiańskiej… Chyba wszystko, prawda?

– Nie zapomniałaś o tym, że podobno wróżą przyszłość? – odpowiedział Ron. Gdy Harry i Hermiona posłali mu pytające spojrzenia, wyjaśnił, nieco speszony tak nagłym skupieniem się na nim całej uwagi: – Mówi się, że są zwiastunami śmierci. Moja cioteczna babka, Muriel, tak bardzo w to wierzyła, że podobno, gdy w dzień jej ślubu jakiś kruk wylądował tuż przed oknem sypialni i zakrakał trzy razy, ceremonia prawie została odwołana. Zawsze strasznie wierzyła w podobne rzeczy. W każdym razie, skoro zwiastują nieszczęścia, to i tym samym jakby wróżyły przyszłość, nie?

– Poniekąd – przyznała niechętnie Hermiona. Była ewidentnie zła na siebie, że pominęła coś równie oczywistego.

Być może Hugin naprawdę pokazał mu przyszłość. Chciał go przestrzec przed tym, co wkrótce miało się wydarzyć. Wizja była jednak tak niepełna, że Harry nie wiedział nawet, co o niej myśleć – oprócz tego, że sprawiała wrażenie przerażającej.

Podczas jej trwania widział jedynie swoją zakrwawioną koszulę i kamienną posadzkę. Nie potrafił jednak zrozumieć tego, dlaczego czuł wyłącznie tak niewyobrażalny strach, ale nie przeszywający ból, choć sprawiał wrażenie poważnie rannego. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że mógł kogoś zabić, a krew nie należała do niego, jednak zaraz po tym ją przekreślił. (Doprawdy, musiałby posłać w czyimś kierunku odmianę Bombardy, by doprowadzić się do podobnego stanu). A co najważniejsze – wciąż pozostawała kwestia dźwięków, które słyszał, tak przeraźliwie bojąc się podnieść wzrok.

– A więc ostatecznie ślub twojej ciotecznej babci przebiegł pomyślnie? – zapytała Hermiona, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

– „Pomyślny" to ostatni wyraz, jakim można było go określić – powiedział Ron. – Pod koniec wesela pana młodego przypadkowo zabił jego młodszy brat, kiedy po raz kolejny zaczęli spierać się o kwestie majątku.

…

31 października nadszedł niemal całkowicie niezauważony.

Harry sądził, że pierwszy semestr nauki będzie niemiłosiernie mu się dłużył – szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę Vincenta Byrne'a i Voldemorta obserwujących go na każdym kroku, przez co wciąż musiał zwracać nadgorliwą uwagę na swoje zachowanie i otoczenie. (Co z kolei sprawiało, że nawet zwykły posiłek wydawał się dla trzy razy dłuższym. Nigdy nie był dobrym aktorem lub chociażby zachowawczy. Tylko sam Merlin wiedział, ile kosztowało go utrzymywanie tej samej maski niczym niewyróżniającego się dziecka). A jednak nawet nie zarejestrował wszystkich zmian zachodzących w krajobrazie błoni. Te, nawet nie wiedzieć kiedy, z jasnej zieleni przeszły w ciemną, a liście wszystkich drzew, które je porastały, przybrały kolor dyń i krwi, jakby spitej wprost z wnętrza ziemi. Powietrze stało się znacznie chłodniejsze, a słońce bardziej skryte.

Kulminacją jego nieświadomości wobec upływu czasu okazała się jednak dopiero lekcja obrony przed czarną magią, kiedy to (byleby tylko nie posyłać Kwiryniuszowi Quirrellowi jednocześnie tak jawnie ponurych, nieufnych i nienawistnych spojrzeń) skrzętnie wykonywał zadaną przez nauczyciela notatkę na temat najprostszych uroków.

– Też nie jesteście w stanie doczekać się kolacji? – mruknął Ron.

– Jeżeli jesteś głodny, obiad będzie za niecałe dwie godziny – powiedział z roztargnieniem Harry, nie przestając przepisywać niektórych fragmentów z podręcznika.

– Dopiero kolacja będzie świąteczną ucztą – odpowiedział Ron z nieznaczną urazą. – Fred i George sporo mi o niej opowiadali. Wielka Sala podobno wygląda na Halloween znacznie lepiej niż na Gwiazdkę. No wiecie, _strasznie_. Na przykład skrzaty sprawiają, że sok dyniowy przypomina kolorem i konsystencją krew. Pod sufitem latają całe tysiące prawdziwych nietoperzy, a w całej sali zalegają setki dyni.

– To tylko ozdoby – wtrącił ze znudzeniem Draco.

Jednak Harry nie słuchał już żadnego z nich. Jego dłoń z piórem zamarła nad zeszytem, robiąc dwa czarne, szkaradne kleksy. Poczuł, jak coś ciężkiego z impetem opada na jego żołądek. Halloween tego dnia! Gdy ostatnio skupiał się na dacie, ta wskazywała 22 października – mógłby przysiąc, że było to zaledwie trzy a nie dziewięć dni temu.

Kiedy naprawdę miał jedenaście lat, 31 października stanowił jeden z najważniejszych dni na jego pierwszym roku nauki. To wtedy Kwiryniusz Quirrell wpuścił do zamku trolla, aby dostać się do zakazanego korytarza na trzecim piętrze, gdzie Albus Dumbledore ukrył kamień filozoficzny. I to właśnie dzięki tamtemu wydarzeniu tego samego wieczoru Harry miał przekonać się o konsekwencjach podjętych przez siebie decyzji.

Halloween rozstrzygało niemalże wszystko. Gdyby cokolwiek uległo drastycznej zmianie (troll nie zostałby wpuszczony, choć pierwsza uczta świąteczna powinna wydawać się dla opętanego nauczyciela idealną okazją do zdobycia kamienia), byłoby to jedynie potwierdzenie tego, że przyszłość nigdy nie będzie już taka sama. A w najlepszym przypadku – ta, którą od początku pragnął powtórzyć, okaże się znacznie trudniejsza do osiągnięcia.

Mimowolnie spojrzał w kierunku katedry, za którą spodziewał się zobaczyć Kwiryniusza Quirrella. Kiedy jednak mężczyzny tam nie było, a co więcej – niespodziewanie poczuł jego bolesną obecność tuż obok swojego prawego ramienia, jednocześnie podskoczył na swoim miejscu i upuścił pióro na zeszyt.

Nie wiedział, czyjego wyrazu twarzy bardziej nie chciał widzieć, nauczyciela czy najbliżej siedzącego Rona. (A być może także i innych uczniów, którzy przypadkiem stali się świadkiem tej sceny).

– Harry – powiedział z pobłażliwością, w czym dało się także posłyszeć wyraźny cynizm – _rozgorączkowanie_ jest zbędne. Nigdy nie oceniałem notatek.

Choć podobne słowa, a raczej ton, którym zostały wypowiedziane, (tak niepasujący do jąkającego się, nieśmiałego Kwiryniusza Quirrella) powinien zaniepokoić każdą słyszącą go osobę, reakcja uczniów była zgoła inna: ci zaczęli się śmiać, jakby właśnie co usłyszeli przezabawny żart.

Harry miał ochotę przekląć ich jeszcze bardziej niż mężczyznę.

Gdy nauczyciel odszedł od jego ławki, najwidoczniej czując się zignorowany brakiem jakiegokolwiek odzewu z jego strony (bowiem Harry nawet na niego nie spojrzał), Harry sądził, że to już na dzisiaj koniec – a przynajmniej na lekcję obrony przed czarną magią. Był zbyt rozkojarzony myślami o kolacji, by radzić sobie z dwuznacznościami lub nawet neutralną rozmową z mężczyzną. Choć cóż, mógł przynajmniej przewidzieć to, że Voldemort nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru przejść obojętnie wobec tak jawnego pokazu ignorancji lub też kolejnego dowodu na jego „osobliwość".

– Harry, zostań na moment – zwrócił się do niego neutralnym tonem Kwiryniusz Quirrell, gdy wszyscy uczniowie opuszczali już klasę.

Harry ze zdenerwowaniem obserwował, jak pomieszczenie rzednie, aż wreszcie wychodzą z niego także ociągający się Ron i Draco. Bezwiednie zaczynał analizować w myślach swoją sytuację: znajdował się sam na sam z Voldemortem, za zamkniętymi drzwiami, kiedy na zewnątrz rozpoczęła się właśnie długa przerwa. (Przez co jego przyjaciele prawdopodobnie wyszli z założenia, by spotkać się z nim dopiero w Pokoju Wspólnym i nie czekali na niego tuż przed klasą). Żaden z tych szczegółów nie sprawiał, że czuł się choć trochę lepiej.

Kwiryniusz Quirrell przez niecałą minutę nic nie mówił, jedynie siedząc za katedrą i odwzajemniając w ciszy jego spojrzenie. I nagle, przez co Harry naprawdę miał szczerą ochotę się roześmiać, jego twarz zaczęła wyrażać idealne zmartwienie. Żadna postronna osoba nie byłaby w stanie nie ulec tej iluzji, a tym bardziej dostrzec w jego błękitnym spojrzeniu głęboko skryty chłód: wyraz równie pełny nienawiści co tamten, który był widoczny w jego oczach, kiedy Harry rozmawiał z mężczyzną przed zwierciadłem Ain Eingarp.

– Czy istnieje jakikolwiek powód, dla którego mógłbyś się mnie obawiać? – spytał Kwiryniusz Quirrell, w czym dało się usłyszeć wyraźne zaniepokojenie.

– Nie, profesorze – odpowiedział Harry. Pytanie go zaskoczyło. Wiedział, że jego przewrażliwienie może nie ujść uwadze Voldemorta, jednak miał szczerą nadzieję, że ten nie połączy go z własną osobą.

Wyraz twarzy mężczyzny uległ zmianie, jakby odczuł ulgę pod wpływem tego fałszywego zapewnienia. Przez chwilę mierzył Harry'ego uważnym spojrzeniem, po czym nieznacznie się uśmiechnął i rzucił lekko:

– Całe szczęście, bo mógłbym przysiąc, że tak właśnie jest.

…

Kiedy nadszedł czas kolacji, Harry kierował się do Wielkiej Sali niemal na miękkich nogach, a już z całą pewnością z sercem boleśnie wyrywającym się z klatki piersiowej. Ron i Draco rozmawiali o quidditchu, jednak on sam wyłapywał z tej rozmowy dopiero co trzecie słowo. Wszystko, o czym był w stanie myśleć, to jedynie to, jak potoczy się wieczór, a co najważniejsze – czy Kwiryniusz Quirrell nie zjawi się na uczcie i, tak jak w jego poprzednim wcieleniu, wpuści do Hogwartu trolla.

Przez krótką rozmowę, którą odbyli tego samego dnia, czuł się jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany. Voldemort zauważył jego strach, nie miał co do tego jakichkolwiek wątpliwości, ale czy uwierzył w jego zapewnienie? Choć z drugiej strony jak mógłby w nie uwierzyć, kiedy choćby i przez najkrótszą wymianę zdań z mężczyzną lub jego odwzajemnione spojrzenie zaczynał mimowolnie przypominać spłoszone zwierzę?

Wielka Sala przyozdobiona na halloweenową ucztę wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak ją zapamiętał. Pod ścianami i na stołach można było dostrzec niezliczone ilości różnej wielkości dyń, z wyciętymi uśmiechami i grymasami. Widok aktualnego nocnego nieba w całości przysłaniały setki wciąż przemieszczających się nietoperzy. Zaś nad miejscami przeznaczonymi dla uczniów unosiły się dziesiątki podłużnych, zapalonych świec.

Ze zdenerwowaniem usiadł ze Ślizgonami, patrząc na stół nauczycielski. Odszukał wzrokiem miejsce Kwiryniusza Quirrella, które – jak przynajmniej na to liczył – miało okazać się puste, jednak zaraz po tym poczuł strach jeszcze większy niż ten, który towarzyszył mu w drodze na kolację.

To było zajęte, a co więcej – nauczyciel musiał poczuć się obserwowany, bowiem także na niego spojrzał. Z nieczytelnym, wąskim uśmiechem skinął głową w jego kierunku i podniósł nieznacznie kielich, po czym przyłożył do ust, jakby w ramach nieokreślonego toastu.

Pomimo tego w Harrym tliły się jeszcze resztki ślepej nadziei, że Kwiryniusz Quirrell lada moment opuści Wielką Salę, po czym powróci do niej, krzycząc o niebezpieczeństwie. Była to o tyle ślepa nadzieja, ponieważ doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak nieroztropny byłby to scenariusz – nawet znacznie mniej rozważny niż działania mężczyzny na jego pierwszej uczcie z okazji świąt.

Spojrzał w kierunku Hermiony. Dziewczynka zaledwie zamieniła dwa słowa z Nevillem Longbottomem siedzącym tuż obok niej, by zaraz po tym ponownie wydawać się pogrążona we własnych myślach. Nie była bliska płaczu i ucieczki do nieuczęszczanej łazienki dziewcząt, jednak było to nieistotne: nie wszystko musiało potoczyć się w ten sam sposób, potrzebował jedynie potwierdzenia w postaci wpuszczenia trolla, dzięki któremu wiedziałby, że Voldemort nie ma zamiaru zmieniać planu działania.

– Dobrze się czujesz, Harry? Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha znacznie gorszego niż Krwawy Baron – powiedział Ron.

– W porządku – zapewnił Harry, zmuszając się do cienia uśmiechu i kilku łyków soku dyniowego.

Wciąż posyłał ukradkowe spojrzenia w stronę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, jednak – nawet po pięciu i dziesięciu minutach – ten wcale nie wyglądał, jakby za moment zamierzał opuścić Wielką Salę. Rozmawiał z Sybillą Trelawney i Pomoną Sprout, ponownie odgrywając chorobliwą nieśmiałość, jednocześnie ani razu nie poświęcając mu już choćby przelotnej uwagi.

Gdy uczniowie i niektórzy profesorowie zaczęli wychodzić z pomieszczenia, a to zaczęło się przerzedzać i cichnąć, nie mógł dłużej się oszukiwać, karmiąc iluzją o tym, że Voldemort popełni tego wieczoru te same błędy.

Przyszłość naprawdę nigdy nie miała być już taka sama.


	16. Nadciąga zima

**Nadciąga zima**

* * *

Przez następne dwa tygodnie Harry czuł się niemal gorzej niż tuż po przebudzeniu w dziecięcym ciele. Na każdym kroku nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia bycia obserwowanym, choć być może brało się to stąd, że sam, bez ustanku i coraz obsesyjnej, śledził poczynania Kwiryniusza Quirrella i Vincenta Byrne'a. Zaś fakt, że ci zachowywali się niebywale zwyczajnie, jedynie potęgował odczuwane przez niego zdenerwowanie i czujność.

Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że coś zbliżało się w jego kierunku niepostrzeżenie, niczym najmniej spodziewany, najbardziej porywisty sztorm. Zmiana planów Voldemorta w postaci niewpuszczenia do zamku trolla i niepokojąca wizja od Hugina stanowiły tylko potwierdzenie najczarniejszego scenariuszu.

Harry nie wiedział, w jaki sposób poradziłby sobie z tym wszystkim, gdyby nie częstsze treningi quidditcha, przygotowujące do pierwszego meczu w sezonie (Slytherin kontra Gryffindor), nawet ze złośliwymi zagraniami Barreta i Harrigana. Chwile spędzone na miotle przynajmniej częściowo wypełniały jego dni, sprawiając, że nie oddawał się całkowicie myślom o przyszłości.

Dziesiątego listopada, w zimne, jasne popołudnie, kiedy wreszcie nadszedł dzień starcia Ślizgonów z Gryfonami, Harry ponownie poczuł się tak, jak tuż przed Halloween – był jednocześnie nadzwyczajnie spięty i pełen naiwnej nadziei. Choć wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały na to, że Voldemort nie ma zamiaru postąpić nieroztropnie, i tak liczył na cud w postaci ponownego zaklinania jego miotły, mający na celu nic innego, jak tylko zabójstwo.

A jednak nic podobnego nie miało swojego miejsca, a jedyną zaskakującą rzeczą okazało się życzenie mu powodzenia przez Severusa Snape'a, tuż przed rozpoczęciem meczu – tym razem nie ironicznie, choć wciąż z pewną zgryźliwością i niechęcią.

Voldemort nie próbował go zabić, choć przez cały czas siedzenia na trybunach obserwował tak bacznie każdy jego ruch, że można było wręcz odnieść wrażenie, że poza nim nie widzi żadnego innego gracza.

Uwaga mężczyzny niepokoiła Harry'ego równie mocno co jego zachowawczość. Była po prostu _niewłaściwa_. Tak samo jak _niewłaściwe_ było roztrząsanie myśli zajmujących umysł Voldemorta w tamtej chwili. Jakiekolwiek podobne rozważania na temat tego, w jaki sposób odbierał go morderca jego rodziców, a także (choć tylko teoretycznie, jak miał nadzieję Harry) przyszłości, nawet mimowolne, napawały go niewyobrażalnym niesmakiem.

Drużyna Gryfonów nawet bez „poprzedniej" wersji Harry'ego byłaby nadzwyczajnie osłabiona. Za to, gdy grał w barwach Slytherinu, mając kilkudziesięcioletnie doświadczenie, a ponadto zdając sobie sprawę ze słabości swoich przeciwników, ta nie miała już żadnych szans. Mecz zakończył się wyjątkowo szybko, bowiem złapał znicz w dwudziestej piątej minucie gry. Nie liczył się z tym, że podobna rzecz idealnie wpasowywała się w zwracanie na siebie uwagi – pragnął jak najszybciej zejść z boiska (a szczególnie z zasięgu oczu Voldemorta). Wiedział już że, tak jak 31 października, mężczyzna i tym razem nie popełni żadnego błędu.

Wieczorem, kiedy Ron i Draco wciąż nie mogli uwierzyć w tak szybką wygraną Ślizgonów i złapanie znicza przez Harry'ego, on sam znajdował się w okrutnie podłym nastroju, tak niepasującym do wygranej i udanego debiutu. Próbował skrzętnie go ukryć, tłumacząc się bólem głowy, jednak nawet jedenastoletni Draco nie miał jakichkolwiek problemów z rozszyfrowaniem podobnej gry.

– Merlinie, Potter, o co ci chodzi? Wygraliśmy mecz, pokonując cholernych gryfonów – powiedział wreszcie. Usiadł na łóżku i posłał Harry'emu zirytowane i dość oskarżycielskie spojrzenie. W jego głosie czaiły się jakieś budzące nieufność nuty, przez co Harry szczerze zaczynał zastanawiać się nad tym, czy czasem w ręce jedenastolatka nie wpadł żaden alkohol z właśnie trwającej w Pokoju Wspólnej imprezy (swoją drogą, znacznie mniej umiarkowanej i cichej, niż dotąd przypuszczał, mając w głowie obraz powściągliwych Ślizgonów), z której to chłopiec dopiero co wrócił z Ronem. (A która wciąż musiała trwać w najlepsze, sądząc po dochodzących zza drzwi wesołych przekrzykiwań i dźwięków uderzającego o siebie szkła). – A zachowujesz się dokładnie tak, jakbyśmy go przegrali! Pogratulował ci nawet Byrne!

Harry posłał mu sceptyczne spojrzenie znad czytanej książki. Chłodne i wymuszone gratulacje Vincenta Byrne'a, które ten złożył mu tuż po oficjalnym zakończeniu meczu, z całą pewnością nie mogły być szczere.

– A właśnie. Byrne o ciebie pytał – wtrącił Ron.

– Co powiedział? – spytał obojętnym tonem Harry, choć przez to jedno krótkie zdanie napiął się każdy mięsień jego ciała.

Być może powinien wziąć pod uwagę Vincenta, całkowicie wycofując się ze świętowania, jakby nie patrzeć, _własnego_ zwycięstwa. Draco i Ron mogli zrzucić jego zachowanie na karb dziwactwa. Zaś nauczyciele, w tym Kwiryniusz Quirrell, prawdopodobnie nie mieli nawet okazji go dostrzec. Vincent Byrne był jednak w stanie nie tylko zauważyć jego nadzwyczajnie zły humor – a przede wszystkim połączyć go z innymi elementami układanki, którą była jego prawdziwa tożsamość.

– Co robisz i dlaczego nie świętujesz naszego zwycięstwa – odparł ze wzruszeniem ramion chłopiec. – Był chyba zawiedziony, że nie było cię z nami w Pokoju Wspólnym.

Zawiedziony! Harry nie wiedział, czy miał ochotę bardziej parsknąć ze śmiechu, czy może prychnąć z pogardy. Nie mógł także uwierzyć w niewzruszony, niemalże ufny ton głosu Rona, gdy ten mówił o starszym Ślizgonie – jakby zapomniał, że dzięki temu mógł zginąć. Harry poczuł niewyobrażalną złość na swojego przyjaciela, nawet jeżeli zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że manipulowanie jedenastolatkiem musiało być dla kogoś pokroju Vincenta Byrne'a czymś wręcz prozaicznym.

– Powiedziałeś mu, że boli mnie głowa? – upewnił się Harry. Patrzył uważnie na siedzącego na swoim łóżku Rona.

– Że nie masz humoru – odrzekł Ron.

– Dlaczego… – urwał Harry. W ostatnim momencie powstrzymał się przed tym, by nie dodać ze złością: „powiedziałeś mu coś takiego, do cholery?". Obwinianie Rona było śmieszne i niesprawiedliwie, tym bardziej, że wciąż był zaledwie dzieckiem. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że Byrne okręcał wokół palców starsze i znacznie bardziej wyrachowane osoby, miał pełne prawo do tego, aby uznać pytania chłopaka za „niewinne" i nie mające żadnego drugiego dna. – Nieważne – mruknął wreszcie, odwracając się z książką w stronę okna i udając, że zawzięcie ją czyta.

Poczuł się podwójnie zły, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że żałuje niemożliwości porozmawiania z Nagini. Wąż spał pod jego łóżkiem, odpoczywając po posiłku składającym się z wyczarowanej przez niego myszy. Prawdopodobnie nie powiedziałby mu niczego, czego sam by się nie domyślał, jednak sama rozmowa o Byrne'ie sprawiłaby już, że nie czułby się tak, jakby tkwił w tym wszystkim całkiem samotny. Nawet jeżeli jednocześnie zdawałby sobie sprawę z tego, że tak właśnie jest.

…

Następnego dnia, w czasie trwania śniadania, nie potrafił skupić się na niczym innym, jak tylko na roztrząsaniu swojego nocnego snu.

Śniło mu się, że znajdował się w Pokoju Życzeń. Wokół niego, aż po sam strzelisty, mroczny sufit, wznosiły się wieże z opasłych książek, połamanych krzeseł, zegarów ze stojącymi w miejscu wskazówkami i innymi od dawna zapomnianymi przedmiotami. Jednak on nie zwracał uwagi na jakikolwiek z nich, poszukując wyłącznie starego, wyblakłego diademu Roweny Ravenclaw. Czuł zniecierpliwienie i wściekłość. Wciąż ciskał Incendio we wszystko, co okazywało się czymś innym niż pamiątką po jednej z założycielek Hogwartu, niemal momentalnie sprawiając, że pomieszczenie zaczęło przypominać pogrążone w ogniu piekło.

Nie był to szczególnie symboliczny sen (znacznie bardziej niepokoił go ten z krwawiącą przez niego Lily), jednak sprawił, że – tak jak podczas jego trwania – już tuż po przebudzeniu odczuwał strach przed możliwością niezdobycia horkruksu. Dopiero dzięki niemu zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego sprawa nie jest przesądzona.

Spojrzał mimowolnie na Kwiryniusza Quirrella, rozmawiającego przy profesorskim stole z Sybillą Trelawney. Mężczyzna zmienił swoje plany, nie było co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Skąd Harry mógł w takim razie być pewien tego, że Voldemort nie zapragnie z powrotem ukrytej w szkole cząstki swojej duszy?

Im Harry dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej wydawało mu się to prawdopodobne. Sam proces tworzenia horkruksów był na tyle skomplikowany, że bez wątpienia musiał istnieć inny, odwrotny do niego, dzięki któremu można było odzyskać przynajmniej część magii, znajdującej się w odłamku zapieczętowanym w przedmiocie.

– Ominęła cię wyjątkowo udana zabawa.

Harry dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że Vincent Byrne zwraca się właśnie do niego. Miał tylko szczerą nadzieję, że chłopak nie zauważył każdego ze spojrzeń, którym wodził za Kwiryniuszem Quirrellem od początku trwania posiłku.

Spojrzał niechętnie na Ślizgona, który przez cały czas przyglądał mu się z tym samym chłodnym zainteresowaniem. Niemal nie mógł patrzeć na uśmiech czający się w kącikach jego ust. Od samego początku mówił Harry'emu to samo – „wiem znacznie więcej, niż sądzisz". I jeżeli na początku Harry nie miał żadnych podstaw, by przypuszczać, że faktycznie tak było, tak teraz jedno krótkie spojrzenie, rzucone na wargi Byrne'a wygięte w powściągliwym grymasie, sprawiało, że stawał się jeszcze bardziej podejrzliwy.

Dzieciak mógł mieć swoją małą sforę wiernych psów wyłącznie ze względu na pokaźny skarbiec ojca (bowiem z całą pewnością nie był kimś, kto zaskarbiałby sobie sympatię samym sposobem bycia). Mógł także całkowicie nie wyróżniać się w ogólnym rozrachunku ocenami lub osiągnięciami. Być pod tym względem niemal przeciętnym Johnem Smithem z niemagicznej rodziny. Za to uśmiechem przypominać szesnastoletniego Draco Malfoya, który większość nieczystokrwistych czarodziejów traktowała z pewną pobłażliwością (nawet jeżeli jednocześnie sprawiał, że zaczynali wewnętrznie wrzeć z ledwie tłumionej wściekłości). Jednak Harry wiedział już wystarczająco wiele, by nie zwiódł go jakikolwiek z tych szczegółów.

Niezależnie od tego, z jakich powodów Vincent Byrne cieszył się tak ogromnym poparciem i posłuchem w Slytherinie, robił to stale i niebezpiecznie, na co wskazywało otrucie Rona. Jeżeli zaś chodziło o jego przeciętne oceny, kiedy on sam sprawiał wrażenie ponadprzeciętnie inteligentnego – była to taka sama iluzja pospolitości, jak chociażby ta każąca ignorować jego wieczne zadowolenie.

Harry dopiero po dwóch miesiącach zauważył pewną ścisłość. Nigdy nie widział Byrne'a uczącego się z przedmiotów, z których uzyskiwał średnie oceny. Jednak – gdy bywał gdzieś choćby z książką od transmutacji lub zaklęć – okazywało się nagle, że akurat z tych jego stopnie oscylowały pomiędzy _powyżej oczekiwań_ a _wybitnym_. I jak uzyskanie tak dobrych wyników u malutkiego Filiusa Flitwicka wydawało się czymś błahym i nienadzwyczajnym, tak u Minerwy McGonagall, tak bardzo uwziętej na odwiecznych wrogów podopiecznych swojego Domu, było po prostu _czymś_.

– Domyślam się po hałasach dochodzących wczoraj z Pokoju Wspólnego – odpowiedział.

Harry poczuł irytację na garstkę starszych Ślizgonów, która przerwała ciche rozmowy prowadzone pomiędzy sobą tylko po to, aby bacznie im się przysłuchiwać. Prawdopodobnie w nadziei na kolejną „impertynencję Pottera względem Vincenta", coś, za co śmiało mogliby wytykać go niewidzialnymi palcami przez kolejny miesiąc.

Draco i Ron także słuchali ich wymiany zdań, jednak, w porównaniu z innymi, ci raczej sprawiali wrażenie nią zaniepokojonych. (Najwidoczniej zdawali już sobie sprawę, że mimowolnie znaleźli się na jednym wózku ze znienawidzonym w Slytherinie Harrym i tylko on mógł poprawić lub jeszcze bardziej pogorszyć ich sytuację).

– Czytanie było ciekawszym zajęciem, niż świętowanie naszego zwycięstwa? – wtrącił Harrigan, posyłając mu niechętne spojrzenie znad pitej właśnie kawy.

Od pewnego czasu nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że Ellery, z bliżej nieokreślonych powodów, nienawidzi go równie mocno, co sam Voldemort. Miał ochotę prychnąć przez wyrzut słyszalny w jego głosie – jakby to on złapał zwycięski znicz!

– Nie, po prostu źle się czułem – powiedział Harry. – Jednak cieszę się, że chociaż wy mieliście okazję świętować nasze zwycięstwo – dodał wymownie, z nieznacznym, cynicznym uśmiechem. Przez tą jedną uwagę kilka co bardziej błyskotliwych osób przy stole posłało mu jawnie wrogie spojrzenia.

Harrigan przestał pić, a jego dłoń zamarła z kubkiem tuż przed jego twarzą, zasłaniając wyraz ust. (Choć i tak nienawiść widoczna w jego ciemnych oczach sama w sobie była bardziej niż wymowna). Kąciki ust Vincenta zacisnęły się na jedną krótką chwilę, a jego stalowoszare spojrzenie śmiało mogło konkurować z tym Kwiryniusza Quirrella, opętanego przez Voldemorta. Jeżeli zaś chodziło o Barreta – cała jego postawa wydawała się jasno świadczyć o przemożnym pragnieniu przyłożenia Harry'emu prosto w nos.

Harry był tak bardzo zmęczony Voldemortem, _większymi_ i _prawdziwymi_ problemami, że nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru bawić się w gry Ślizgonów, wysłuchiwać bezpodstawnych wyrzutów, a tym bardziej kryć się z faktem, że zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że to praktycznie on sam wygrał mecz przeciwko Gryfonom. Nie oczekiwał wdzięczności lub pochwał (a już na pewno nie będąc w Slytherinie), jednak postawa uczniów z Domu Węża okazała się tak bardzo zuchwała i arogancka, że nie potrafił przejść obok niego całkowicie obojętnie.

Wstał ze swojego miejsca i, uprzednio mówiąc jedynie do Draco i Rona, że spotkają się w dormitorium, zaczął kierować się w stronę wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali. Bez dodatkowych słów i oglądania się za siebie. Z całkowitym zignorowaniem Vincenta Byrne'a i jego „dworu", teraz najprawdopodobniej życzącego mu szybkiej i jak najbardziej bolesnej śmierci.

…

Przez cały dzień nie mógł doczekać się momentu, w którym Hogwart pogrąży się wreszcie w nocnym, lepkim półmroku, a wszyscy uczniowie i nauczyciele w głębokim śnie. Sprzeczki Draco i Rona (a te były już ich nieoficjalnym rytuałem, którego prawdziwą naturę postronnej osobie ciężko byłoby nawet zdefiniować: Harry nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że ci w większości przypadków kłócą się dla _przyjemności_ , jakkolwiek osobliwie by to nie brzmiało) wytrącały go z równowagi jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Nie potrafił skupić się dłużej na żadnej rozmowie, bowiem wciąż myślami znajdował się w drodze do i wewnątrz zagraconego Pokoju Życzeń.

Czuł się być może bardziej zdenerwowany niż podczas wyprawy do domu Gauntów, tuż po odrodzeniu się w dziecięcym ciele i bez różdżki.

Jeżeli nie uprzedził go Tom Riddle, przez zmianę planów chcąc odzyskać swoją własność, wszystko powinno okazać się nadzwyczaj proste. Zaklęcie Kameleona nie było zbyt skuteczne, jeżeli chodziło o potężnych czarodziejów pokroju Albusa Dumbledore'a (Harry wciąż doskonale pamiętał, jak ten dostrzegł go w chatce Hagrida, skrytego pod peleryną jego ojca), jednak wystarczyło, by ewentualnie oszukać starego Argusa Filcha i jego czujną kotkę, jak najszybciej dostając się na siódme piętro.

Ale gdyby tylko Voldemort zdążył go uprzedzić! Lub – co stanowiło znacznie gorszy scenariusz – spotkałby go w Pokoju Życzeń lub przed nim, kręcącego się tak wymownie przed pomieszczeniem, o którym teoretycznie nie powinien mieć najmniejszego pojęcia. W takim wypadku sprawy mogłyby przyjąć zatrważająco zły obrót.

Na kolacji ponownie stał się celem tych samych wrogich tendencji, co podczas obiadu. Ślizgoni (a w szczególności ich starsze roczniki) posyłali mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenia, a w niektórych rozmowach, prowadzonych cichym, złowróżebnym tonem, tak wiele razy padło jego imię, że nawet przestał je liczyć.

Bowiem początkowo liczenie wszystkich „Potterów", na swój przewrotny sposób, wydało mu się nawet zabawne. Ale jedynie początkowo – później miał jedynie ochotę opuścić Wielką Salę. Chęć odwetu Ślizgonów należących do enigmatycznej, tajnej grupy Vincenta Byrne'a wydawała się nieco uzasadniona. Ale dobry Merlinie! Rozmawiały o nim nawet czternastolatki. I to wyglądające na czarownice, które miałyby problem z zawiązaniem sznurowadeł dzięki zaklęciu, przez co szczerze wątpił, by same z siebie załapały przytyk z meczem.

Nic więc dziwnego, że nawet dwie godziny niecierpliwego czekania nie mogły konkurować z mniej niż trzydziestoma minutami spędzonymi w Wielkiej Sali. Harry leżał znużony, wpatrując się w czerń otaczającej łóżko zasłony. Miał nadzieję, że Nagini od dawna śpi, bowiem powoli powinna wybijać już północ.

Wąż jednak niespodziewanie się do niego odezwał, przerywając martwą ciszę panującą w dormitorium:

– Nie śpisz?

Cała Nagini!

– Nie – powiedział. Przez moment milczał, zastanawiając się, jak wiele może jej powiedzieć.

Wiedział, że powinien ją zabić, że niedługo będzie _zmuszony_ to zrobić. Zaś sama Nagini coraz częściej powracała do tematu horkruksów i Toma, czyniąc mniej lub bardziej znaczące aluzje na temat jego nieustannej bierności. Harry zawsze w podobnych momentach mimowolnie zaczynał obawiać się tego, że wąż może zrobić coś nieobliczalnego, jak chociażby uciec. (Choć z drugiej strony, jaką inną formę buntu mógłby uskutecznić, biorąc pod uwagę jego horrendalnie pomniejszony rozmiar?) Z nieokreślonych przyczyn pragnął go przy sobie zatrzymać, ale jednocześnie nie więzić i jeszcze bardziej okłamywać.

Wszystko to sprawiło, że postanowił powiedzieć mu prawdę: nie było to coś prawdziwie istotnego, ale – przynajmniej póki co – powinno uciszyć wątpliwości Nagini.

Nagini uważnie słuchała o odkryciu kolejnego horkruksu, na dodatek znajdującego się wewnątrz Hogwartu, w miejscu, do którego Harry miał względnie swobodny dostęp. Wciąż mu przy tym przerywała, nie kryjąc ożywienia i naiwnej nadziei, przez co Harry zaczynał żałować, że w ogóle postanowił tym razem być z nią szczery. Merlinie, naprawdę powinien wreszcie oduczyć się podejmowania równie pochopnych decyzji!

– Zabierzesz mnie ze sobą – powiedziała Nagini, choć bardziej zabrzmiało to jak wydanie rozkazu.

– Po kiego galeona? – odpowiedział, nieznacznie zirytowany. – Sądzisz, że to odpowiednia okazja do krajoznawczych wycieczek?

– Tkwię tu od września!

Nie był to, co prawda, nadzwyczajnie wyszukany argument, jednak słyszalny w nim, niemal namacalny (warto także zaznaczyć, _kobiecy_ ) gniew w zupełności to rekompensował.

…

Niemal w tym samym momencie, w którym opuścił dormitorium i zszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego, zakiełkowało w nim nieokreślone, osobliwe uczucie. Pomieszczenie było opustoszałe i pogrążone w całkowitej ciszy, przerywanej jedynie dźwiękami jeziora, znajdującego się za przeszklonymi fragmentami ścian. W potężnym, rzeźbionym kominku nie palił się ogień, a jedyne oświetlenie stanowiła abażurowa lampa stojąca na stole, tuż obok jednej ze sof, rzucając mdłe, pomarańczowe światło. Nie licząc stałego dźwięku wody, pokój wydawał się pogrążony w wręcz nienaturalnej i niepokojącej stagnacji.

I być może nie byłoby w tym nic niepokojącego. W końcu widok starej biblioteczki, przy której zwykle ktoś czegoś szukał, albo wygodnych antyków, w kolorze ciemnej zieleni, na których wciąż przesiadywali uczniowie, wypełniając Pokój Wspólny całą gamą dźwięków, przedmiotów nagle tak całkowicie bezużytecznych i samotnych, w podobnej chwili byłby obcy dla większości osób. Jednakże Harry wielokrotnie miał okazję widzieć opuszczone miejsca Hogwartu i nigdy nie czuł się w taki sposób.

Przez moment stał w połowie drogi do wyjścia, obrzucając pomieszczenie uważnym spojrzeniem.

– Dlaczego się zatrzymałeś? – spytała Nagini, luźno owinięta wokół jego szyi.

– Nieważne – mruknął, zrzucając uczucie na karb swojej wybujałej wyobraźni.

…

Podróż na siódme piętro Hogwartu, a konkretniej do skrawka kamiennej ściany, znajdującego się naprzeciwko gobelinu z Barnabaszem Bzikiem i trollami, obyła się bez jakichkolwiek utrudnień. Co sprawiało co najmniej niecodzienne wrażenie, po drodze nie spotkali nawet starego Argusa Filcha lub jego wyleniałego kota, choć ci zwykle wydawali sobie pogrywać z wszelkimi porami dnia, inspekcjonując zamek nawet w samym środku nocy.

Harry rozejrzał się wokół nich jeszcze raz (jednocześnie czując się niemalże jak paranoik), po czym zaczął przechodzić trzy razy wzdłuż słabo oświetlonego miejsca, w którym za moment miały pojawić się drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń, myśląc intensywnie o ukrytym w nim diademie Roweny Ravenclaw.

Kiedy w ścianie pojawiło się wejście do pomieszczenia, Harry momentalnie poczuł uderzenie gorąca. Nie wiedział, jak wiele widzi Nagini, jednak nawet ta zdawała się wpatrywać w nie z niemal równie ogromnym przejęciem.

Pokój Życzeń przypominał ten z jego snu, a także był identyczny jak ten, który zapamiętał ze swojego poprzedniego życia, kiedy – w tamtym momencie jeszcze niczego nieświadomy – chciał jedynie ukryć w nim podręcznik do eliksirów.

Wszędzie zalegały stare, od dawna niepotrzebne przedmioty, które ukrywały w nim kolejne stulecia uczniów, tworząc skomplikowane labirynty, z wąskimi ścieżkami. W powietrzu unosił się cierpki zapach staroci. Zaś samo pomieszczenie oświetlało bliżej nieokreślone światło – identyczne jak to, które wpada do szkolnej biblioteki przez strzeliste okna w czasie słonecznego popołudnia.

Harry pomyślał, że to również musiało stanowić część magii sprawiającej, że pokój przekształcał się z życzeniem każdej kolejnej osoby.

Nagini poruszyła się niespokojnie, jakby próbowała rozejrzeć się wokół nich.

– Musi tu być – powiedziała. W jej głosie pobrzmiewały nuty niedowierzania i… szczęścia. – _Czuję_ go.

Harry miał szczerą ochotę posłać jej jedno ze swoich sceptycznych spojrzeń (wciąż nie potrafił przyzwyczaić się do nadziei i czułości słyszalnej w głosie węża, gdy ten wspominał o czymkolwiek związanym z Voldemortem), jednak w tym samym momencie zdało mu się, że sam zaczyna to czuć, a już trzy sekundy później nie miał wobec tego żadnych wątpliwości.

Uczucie to wydawało się znacznie intensywniejszą wersją tamtego, które towarzyszyło mu przy wydobywaniu ze ściany pierścienia Gauntów – a także, o ile nie myliła go pamięć, było silniejsze niż wszystkie inne, które odczuwał przy odszukiwaniu odłamków duszy Toma Riddle'a w poprzednim życiu.

Było przyjemne i ciepłe, niczym wspominanie ukochanych wspomnień i powrót do miejsc, które darzy się szczególnymi względami. Przypominało spotkanie z kimś, za kim niewyobrażalnie tęskniliśmy, a kogo spotykamy ponownie po upłynięciu długiego okresu czasu.

Gdy Harry sobie to uświadomił, był niemal jak spetryfikowany. Stał nieruchomo w tym samym miejscu, niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu.

– Harry? – spytała Nagini, przerywając ciszę panującą w pomieszczeniu.

Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że wszystkie te uczucia pochodzącą z horkruksu. Był tak bardzo przekonany, że trafiłby do niego nawet z zamkniętymi oczami!

Zacisnął zęby i zignorował kolejnego „Harry'ego" Nagini, po czym szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę diademu Roweny Ravenclaw.

Być może się mylił. Mogła istnieć szansa, że z nieokreślonych powodów _sam_ był dla siebie źródłem podobnych uczuć. Jednak, nawet próbując myśleć o tym w ten sposób, był świadomy tego, że to nic innego, jak tylko kłamstwo. Po ponad pięćdziesięciu latach i z wybiórczym wspomnieniem na temat tego, gdzie dokładnie znajdował się horkruks, znalazł go w niecałą minutę, jakby był połączony z nim niewidzialną więzią. Nie, on był połączony z nim niewidzialną więzią, najsilniejszą ze wszystkich, nawet jeżeli nie potrafił tego zaakceptować.

Przez moment jedynie wpatrywał się w matowy, szmaragdowy kryształ diademu. Przedmiot nawet teraz, po upływie tych wszystkich stuleci, był niezwykle kunsztowny i piękny. Harry niemal nie mógł na niego patrzeć. Podniósł go z kawowego stolika, na którym zalegał niewielki stos starych książek, ze wszelkich sił starając się ignorować osobliwe sensacje, które w nim wzbudzał.

To było po prostu niewyobrażalne i niewłaściwe.

– To on – powiedziała Nagini niezwykle cicho.

– Tak – odparł szorstko Harry. – Horkruks Toma.


	17. Preludium

**Preludium**

* * *

Kolejne pięć dni wydawały się tworzyć dla Harry'ego jeden wartki strumień, z którego ciężko byłoby wyodrębnić choć jeden z nich. Śniadania wyglądały tak samo jak obiady, a obiady w niczym nie różniły się od którejś z kolacji. (Rzecz jasna, pomijając oczywiste różnice w serwowanych daniach). Na każdym z posiłków był traktowany w ten sam, pobłażliwy i nienawistny sposób, stając się źródłem niekończących się rozmów (lub raczej plotek), a co za tym idzie – rozrywki. Naturalnie, stan ten nie ulegał zmianie także podczas pojawiania się w Pokoju Wspólnym (co więcej, w tym wykazywał zwyczaj przybierania na sile) lub mijania innych uczniów z Domu Węża na korytarzach. Choć musiał przyznać, że w tej sprawie liczył na znacznie większą kreatywność Ślizgonów. Biorąc pod uwagę ich „renomę" w kwestii uprzykrzania żyć kolejnych pokoleń szkolnych istnień, można byłoby przypuszczać, że od tej pory nie zazna już ani jednej chwili spokoju i na każdym kroku będą czekać na niego kolejne incydenty pokroju otrucia Rona. Tymczasem namacalne dowody ich antypatii poprzestawały na wymownych spojrzeniach, połączonych z cynicznymi uśmiechami, i docinkach. Tu warto zaznaczyć, zazwyczaj nad wyraz lichych lub obscenicznych.

Przykładowo, jednego popołudnia szedł samotnie w stronę biblioteki, w której umówił się z Hermioną, kiedy drogę przestąpiła mu trójka krępych Ślizgonów ze starszych roczników. Nie wydawali się szczególnie bystrzy. Na pewno nie pochodzili z Wielkiej Dziesiątki lub nawet Pięćdziesiątki (pierwszym mianem nazywano najbogatsze, najdalej sięgające genealogicznie czystokrwiste rody). A razem wzięci śmiało mogliby odgrywać jakąś zwierzęcą, komiczną wersję trzech muszkieterów. Harry ze znużeniem utkwił spojrzenie w jednym z nich, który swoimi gabarytami nasuwał mu na myśl jedynie niedźwiedzia.

– Gdzie on jest? – spytał Harry'ego drugi z nastolatków. Ten, który przypominał szczura, ze swoimi wypłowiałymi, jasnymi włosami i zbyt wystającymi zębami.

Widać było, że pozostali z trudem ukrywają swoje rozbawienie, jakby ledwie co powstrzymywali się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem.

– Kto taki? – odpowiedział Harry ze znudzeniem.

– Twój chłopak. – Słowom towarzyszyło podwójne parsknięcie śmiechem. – Ten rudy. Jak on miał, Banks?

– Masz na myśli tego małego zdrajcę krwi? – odrzekł Banks. – Weasley.

– Trafne nazwisko! – Kolejne parsknięcie śmiechem. Harry wciąż jedynie obserwował ich ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Prawdopodobnie w innym wypadku już dawno odwdzięczyłby się im za obrazę przyjaciela (chociażby skomentowaniem znacznie trafniejszego nazwiska jednego z nich, tak idealnie pasującego do Slytherinu), jednak dopiero niedawno udało mu się odrobić szlaban za pierwszą bójkę. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na drugą, tym bardziej z kimś równie niewartym odjęcia punktów i miesięcznego szorowania podłóg. – A co może jednak nie jesteś pedałem, Potter?

– Może jestem – uśmiechnął się Harry.

Trzech muszkieterów zarechotało.

Większość docinków Ślizgonów prezentowała się w mniej więcej podobny, wysoce finezyjny sposób. Choć, co sprawiało, że Harry stawał się jeszcze bardziej podejrzliwy, świta Vincenta Byrne'a w nich nie uczestniczyła – a przynajmniej w żaden sposób publicznie ich nie podsycała. Raz nawet, kiedy Harry przekroczył Pokój Wspólny wraz z Ronem i Draco, a gdzieś z jego wnętrza dobiegło go wymowne chrząknięcie i słowo „ciota", wypowiedziane prawdopodobnie przez chłopaka przypominającego szczura, nieoczekiwanie zareagował na nie sam Barret.

– Daj spokój, kretynie. Dzieciak ma jedenaście lat – powiedział. Jego głos zabrzmiał wyjątkowo głośno i ostro w tłocznym pomieszczeniu, w którym wszystkie siedzące miejsca zostały zajęte przez rozmawiających uczniów.

Harry spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony.

Razem z Harriganem i Vincentem zajmował sofę tuż naprzeciwko rzeźbionego kominka, prawdopodobnie najważniejszą z trzech, a wszyscy wydawali się do nich lgnąć, niczym ćmy do światła. Ze swoimi niewyobrażalnie drogimi mundurkami i ciężkimi, rodowymi sygnetami, sprawiali znaczenie znacznie starszych, a już z całą pewnością ważnych. Jakby nikt nie śmiał nawet poddawać w wątpliwość tego, że w przyszłości będą zajmować najwyższe stanowiska, a tym samym zawczasu pragnął wkraść się w ich łaski.

Barret przerwał pisanie czegoś na podręczniku i podniósł spojrzenie na chłopaka o szczurzej twarzy. Ten, stojący niedaleko nich, najwyraźniej także szukający ich uwagi, nieatrakcyjnie chudy i niesymetryczny w sposób, w jaki bywają nastolatkowie, którzy urośli bardzo wiele w zbyt krótkim czasie, wyraźnie się speszył. Zresztą nic dziwnego – wyraz oczu Barreta zwykle miał w sobie coś z pitbula.

Vincent nie podniósł wzroku znad czytanej książki, obitej w czarną, grubą skórę. (Harry mógł założyć się o pięć galeonów, że ta traktowała o czarnej magii). Przez to tym bardziej zaskoczył Harry'ego, gdy i on nieoczekiwanie się odezwał:

– Przykro mi, Cronks, że rodzice nie nauczyli cię większej ilości trzy– i czterosylabowych słów.

Najwidoczniej nawet Harrigana zaskoczyła jego odpowiedź. Utkwił w nim wzrok, jakby spodziewając się, że i ten zrobi to samo, po czym niewerbalnie się porozumieją i wszystko stanie się już jasne. Jednak Vincent wciąż siedział w tej samej pozycji. Podparty łokciem o oparcie sofy, opierający głowę na pięści i z nogą założoną na nogę. Frywolność tej pozy całkowicie kłóciła się z tonem jego głosu, a być może – biorąc pod uwagę coraz bardziej czerwieniącą się twarz „Cronksa" – sprawiała, że jego komentarz, dzięki obojętności kogoś pokroju Vincenta Byrne'a, miał jeszcze większą siłę rażenia.

– Mam na nazwisko Colton – wymamrotał cicho chłopak. Zupełnie niepotrzebnie.

– Och, naprawdę – uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie Vincent.

Barret parsknął śmiechem, a zaraz po tym zawtórowała mu trójka innych Ślizgonów.

Cała scena trwała tak krótko, że Harry podczas całego jej trwania po prostu stał w miejscu, niemal jak spetryfikowany. Vincent Byrne go… bronił. Choć sam nie wiedział, co wydawało mu się bardziej irracjonalne – „ochrona" jego czy może Barreta.

Po tym incydencie Harry'emu jakby odpuszczono. Wciąż posyłano mu nieprzyjemne i nieprzychylne spojrzenia, jednak po komentarzu samego „prezydenta" Slytherinu nikt nie odważył się rzucić w jego kierunku zgryźliwym docinkiem, który z kolei mógłby zostać ponownie skomentowany przez Barreta i Vincenta.

Draco i Ron prawdopodobnie podeszli do tego wydarzenia z jeszcze większą podejrzliwością niż sam Harry. Choć ta, rzecz jasna, nie była wymierzona w któregoś ze starszych Ślizgonów, członków tajnego, mrocznego stowarzyszenia, które – niczym posążek bożka – czciło pamięć Lorda Voldemorta, osób doprowadzających do otrucia Rona.

Nie. Ta była wymierzona wprost w Harry'ego.

– Słuchaj, Harry… – zaczął Draco, gdy znaleźli się w dormitorium. – Czy ty przypadkiem nie skumplowałeś się z kolegami Vincenta Byrne'a?

– Gdy ostatnio rozmawialiśmy w Wielkiej Sali, wypomniałem im publicznie, że zawdzięczają mi wygraną z Gryffindorem. Och, z całą pewnością dzięki temu się z nimi skumplowałem! – powiedział Harry, podchodząc do klatki z Huginem. Uchylił srebrne drzwiczki i pogłaskał delikatnie smoliście czarne skrzydło ptaka. Ten nie wydawał się szczególnie usatysfakcjonowany podobną pieszczotą, jednak nie dziobnął jego palców lub nawet nie zaskrzeczał niezadowolenie. Harry poczuł się przez to śmiesznie dumny.

– Mnie bardziej zastanawiało, co oni ciągle mieli z tą „ciotą" – wtrącił Ron, jakby była to w tym momencie znacznie istotniejsza kwestia.

– Colton spytał mnie ostatnio o to, czy nią jestem – odpowiedział. – Zażartowałem, że może jestem. Najwidoczniej nie załapał żartu.

– Co za obsceniczny żart – powiedział Draco.

– W każdym razie pamiętaj, że jestem bardzo tolerancyjny – dodał uprzejmym tonem Ron.

– To bardzo miło, ponieważ mam zamiar ożenić się z twoją siostrą.

Draco parsknął śmiechem tak głośno, że mimowolnie spojrzał na niego z Ronem. Chłopiec zasłonił usta dłonią i odwrócił się do nich plecami, najwyraźniej wciąż nie mogąc do siebie dojść.

– Ma dziesięć lat! I nawet jej nie widziałeś – powiedział rozbawionym tonem Ron. Pomimo poważnego tonu Harry'ego uznał to za świetny dowcip.

– A ja mam jedenaście – odpowiedział rzeczowo Harry. Przez chwilę miał zamiar dodać jakąś głupotę pokroju „już wybrałem imiona dla naszych dzieci", ale zaraz po tym naszła go tak przeogromna nostalgia, że nie potrafiłby wymówić ich na głos bez zdradliwego drżenia.

– Jeżeli twoja siostra przypomina cię choć trochę, Weasley, wolałbym już trafić do Azkabanu, niż się z nią ożenić – stwierdził Draco, zaczerwieniony ze śmiechu.

– Tak jakbyś miał u niej jakiekolwiek szanse!

Harry pokręcił nieznacznie głową, po czym jeszcze raz pogładził palcami pióra Hugina.

– Widzisz, co ja się z nimi mam? – spytał. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo ci zazdroszczę.

Mógłby przysiąc, że w paciorkowatym spojrzeniu ptaka dało się wychwycić wyraźną wątpliwość.

…

Następny tydzień nie zapowiadał się w żaden szczególny sposób. Harry wciąż był wyjątkowo przewrażliwiony na punkcie Vincenta Byrne'a i jego świty, a szczególnie bierności w stosunku do niego, którą ci wykazywali w wręcz nienaturalnym stopniu. Wydawać by się mogło, że jego „ochrona" będzie stanowić jedynie ciszę przed burzą, a jednak kolejne dni mijały bez jakichkolwiek incydentów lub chociażby złowróżbnych znaków.

Harry początkowo nie wiedział, co o tym sądzić. Z jednej strony Byrne mógł nie chcieć, aby stał się jeszcze bardziej czujny (czemu sprzyjała wszechobecna niechęć Ślizgonów). Zaś z drugiej – jak mógł nie zdawać sobie sprawy z tego, że wstawiając się za nim odniesie całkowicie odwrotny skutek? Harry zaczął poświęcać mu niemal tyle samo uwagi co Kwiryniuszowi Quirrellowi! Zresztą Vincent Byrne musiał być świadomy także i tego, bowiem kilka razy nieznacznie się do niego uśmiechnął, podchwycając jego badawcze spojrzenie.

Jeżeli chodziło o postawy Barreta i Harrigana – te także były niepokojące. Barret traktował go jak niezauważalną zjawę, jednak w geście tym nie można było doszukać się ignorancji lub cynizmu. Harrigan zachowywał się tak, jakby również próbował postępować w ten sam sposób, jednak brakowało w tym naturalnej szczerości. Po prostu się zmuszał, przy czym niejednokrotnie wyglądał tak, jakby szczerze nie znosił Harry'ego, a może nawet go nienawidził. Inni Ślizgoni odnosili się w stosunku do Harry'ego tak, jakby wciąż był jednym z nich, ale pochodził nie z Wielkiej Dziesiątki, a gdzieś z krańca Pięćdziesiątki.

Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie te spostrzeżenia, Harry zaczął utwierdzać się w przekonaniu, że Byrne jednak miał wobec niego jakieś „plany". Jednocześnie (choć wciąż miał wrażenie, że – czymkolwiek by to nie było – i tak mu się to nie spodoba) wywnioskował także, że musi być to coś co najmniej neutralnego, coś, co sprawiało, że Harrigan był zazdrosny.

Swoją drogą, tylko sam Merlin wiedział, jak kuriozalnie czuł się Harry z całą tą sytuacją. Zazdrość to jedno, ale zazdrość o Vincenta Byrne'a, którego Harry z każdym dniem zaczynał darzyć podobnymi uczuciami co samego Voldemorta i który mógłby być jego wnukiem? Cóż, to naprawdę było kuriozalne.

Zresztą był przekonany, że Vincent Byrne darzy go identyczną awersją. Tym bardziej nierzeczywiste wydały mu się wydarzenia zapoczątkowane w piątek, kiedy przyszedł do biblioteki znacznie wcześniej, niż był umówiony z Hermioną, po czym zajął ich zwyczajowy stół, tuż pod oknem z widokiem na suchą wierzbę bijącą.

Pogrążył się w lekturze, a kiedy ktoś naprzeciwko niego usiadł, w pierwszym odruchu stwierdził, że to właśnie Hermiona. Pomyślał, że całkowicie stracił rachubę czasu: miał wrażenie, że czytał zaledwie niecałe dziesięć minut, kiedy w rzeczywistości musiała minąć blisko godzina.

Gdy jednak podniósł spojrzenie, zamiast oczu w orzechowej barwie, napotkał zupełnie inne, w barwie płynnego srebra. Oczy samego Vincenta Byrne'a.

– Dość poważna lektura, jak na jedenastolatka – odezwał się Ślizgon. – Kiedy zdążyłeś przerobić podstawę?

Harry przymknął „Średniozaawansowaną metamorfomagię z zastosowaniem eliksirów", być może nieco zbyt szybko, by wyglądało to naturalnie, po czym powiedział szorstko:

– Jestem zajęty i na kogoś czekam, Byrne.

Vincent, ku jego jeszcze większej irytacji, nie wydawał się urażony jego tonem lub też zwróceniem się do niego po nazwisku. Zastukał palcami w blat. Na środkowym z nich znajdował się srebrny sygnet rodu Byrne'ów, z wygrawerowanym herbem. Harry próbował dostrzec go wyraźniej, jednak Vincent oparł się łokciami o stół, skrzyżował ręce i nieznacznie pochylił się w jego kierunku.

– Nie mam złych intencji.

Harry miał ochotę się roześmiać.

– Tylko i wyłącznie przyjacielskie, w czym utwierdziło mnie otrucie Rona – odpowiedział.

– Gregor uwarzył niewłaściwy eliksir – przyznał niechętnie Vincent. Brzmiał przy tym nadzwyczajnie szczerze, jakby naprawdę zdenerwowała go nieudolność Gregora, jednak Harry ani przez moment nie dał się zwieść. Byrne był jak Riddle. Kłamał tak jak on. – Choć wyraźnie zaznaczyłem, że tym razem ma nie ważyć go intuicyjnie, i tak to zrobił.

– W takim razie powinieneś dokładniej pilnować swoich psów. Swoją drogą, właśnie przyznałeś się do otrucia – zauważył Harry.

– Nie musiałem się do niczego przyznawać. Wiedziałeś o tym od samego początku.

– Ja tak, ale dyrektor nie.

– Harry – powiedział z nieznacznym uśmiechem Byrne, ukazując białe zęby – mogłeś mu powiedzieć o tym nawet sam, ale tego nie zrobiłeś. Teraz tym bardziej tego nie zrobisz, bo na pewno chciałby zobaczyć dowód, wspomnienie z moim przyznaniem się do winy. Zajrzeć do twojej głowy. – Harry musiał mimowolnie przybrać wyjątkowo sztywną postawę. W wyrazie twarzy Vincenta dało się przez moment dostrzec triumf i coś niebezpiecznie pokrewnego ciekawości. – Ale to i tak bez znaczenia. Gdyby Dumbledore chciał pomóc Ronowi, gdyby ten naprawdę go interesował, był dla niego strategicznie ważny, znalazłby winnego. W tym zamku – dodał znaczącym tonem – wszystko ma oczy i uszy.

Harry zacisnął wargi i wbił spojrzenie w idealny węzeł krawatu chłopaka, wystający znad jego czarnego swetra. Nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógłby znaleźć czegoś, co na pierwszy rzut oka wydawałoby się w Vincencie nieidealne. Jego mundurki i szaty wyglądały zwykle tak samo pedantycznie i obrzydliwie kosztownie. Nigdy nie miały też żadnych zagnieceń, jakby leżały na sklepowym manekinie, a nie człowieku. On sam zresztą wyglądał jak jeden z tych młodych mężczyzn, których zdjęciami zachwycają się czytelniczki „Czarownicy"; ze swoim charakterystycznym, na wpół cynicznym, na wpół pobłażliwym, wąskim uśmiechem, szarymi oczami, w których dało się dostrzec pogardę i znudzenie, a także jasną skórą i włosami w kolorze ciemnego drewna. Nigdy się nie garbił i nie zaliczał gaf podczas posiłków w Wielkiej Sali. Mówił z akcentem klasy wyższej, a próbka jego pisma mogłaby być najlepszą pracą najbardziej cenionego kaligrafa. Był szczupły i zarazem wysoki, o idealnej sylwetce i – choć znacznie przerastał osoby w swoim wieku – te, nawet niższe od niego, sprawiały wrażenie znacznie mniej zręcznych i niemal topornych, jakby ich wzrost wciąż stanowił dla nich nowość.

Vincent Byrne był całkowitym zaprzeczeniem Harry'ego. Ponad pięćdziesiąt lat temu i nawet teraz. Harry nie wiedział, czy to przez zazdrość, ponieważ już na zawsze pozostanie tym niezręcznym Harrym, na którym nawet najdroższy mundurek wygląda po prostu niedbale, czy przez to, że podobna perfekcja sprawiała nienaturalne wrażenie, ale ta była idealnym uwieńczeniem jego niechęci do chłopaka.

– Do czego pijesz? – spytał wreszcie chłodno.

– Do niczego. Po prostu chcę ci uświadomić, że możesz od razu darować sobie swoje gry. Na mnie bynajmniej nie podziałają – powiedział Vincent.

– Oczekujesz ode mnie jakiejś przysługi? W ramach podzięki za wyratowanie od tej prześladującej mnie „cioty"? – Harry posłał mu brzydki uśmiech. – Czy może to coś innego, a wstawiłeś się za mną, bo sam poczułeś się urażony?

– Jesteś wyjątkowo zuchwały – odpowiedział Vincent. Harry miał wrażenie, że jedynie silił się na lekki ton, będąc już nieznacznie wyprowadzony z równowagi drugą uwagą, choć wciąż brzmiał zatrważająco uprzejmie. – Wiesz o moich spotkaniach.

– Nie są tak tajne, jakbyś sobie życzył, żeby były – przyznał Harry, niechętnie zaciekawiony.

– Zapewniam cię, że są. W kręgach osób, które nie byłyby na nich mile widziane. – Vincent utkwił spojrzenie we wcześniej czytanej przez Harry'ego książce, po czym powiedział: – A przechodząc do sedna, chciałbym, byś pojawił się na dzisiejszym.

– Chcesz mnie zwerbować do swojej sfory wiernych psów? – parsknął Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Podobna oferta od Vincenta Byrne'a wydała mu się wręcz groteskowa, jednak z drugiej strony miał wrażenie, że jest szczera i nie kryje się za nią żadne drugie dno, mające na celu jego wyautowanie. Była na to zbyt bezpośrednia i oferowała wystarczająco duże pole do defensywy. – Muszę cię zmartwić, ale raczej podziękuję. Nie podzielam twoich poglądów. Powinieneś o tym wiedzieć.

– Nie musisz podzielać moich poglądów, by przyjść – odpowiedział Vincent.

– A z jakiego innego powodu miałbym to zrobić? – Jakby sama propozycja Byrne'a nie była sama w sobie wystarczająco śmiała, Vincent sprawiał wrażenie całkowicie przekonanego o tym, że Harry ją przyjmie. Nie powiedział nawet „jeżeli masz ochotę", a „chciałbym". Cóż, to naprawdę było wyjątkowo w stylu jego oraz Toma Riddle'a.

– Z ciekawości – powiedział Vincent. – Na pewno jesteś ciekawy tego, jak przebiegają. – Na jego wargach ponownie pojawił się ten zadowolony grymas. – To idealna okazja.

– I tak po prostu pozwolisz mi, abym się o tym sam przekonał? Dzięki swoim dobrym intencjom? – sarknął Harry.

– Nie. Jedynie dzięki ciekawości. – Chłopak bacznie go obserwował. – Choć być może także po części przez to, co nazywasz „dobrymi intencjami". Sądzę, że marnujesz się ze swoimi poglądami, albo dopiero zaczniesz to robić. Przydział do Slytherinu jest szansą, której nawet nie chcesz wykorzystać. I nie z powodu racjonalnych argumentów, a uprzedzeń.

Harry był w stanie uwierzyć jedynie w ciekawość Vincenta. Z całą pewnością nie w nieprawdziwość swoich poglądów – o których, swoją drogą, Byrne i tak mógł wiedzieć naprawdę niewiele. W każdym razie nie zmieniało to faktu, iż faktycznie czuł się zaciekawiony. Niemal odkąd tylko sięgał pamięcią, zastanawiał się nad tym, jak mogły wyglądać spotkania Rycerzów Walpurgii, protoplastów przyszłych Śmierciożerców. Jakie poruszano na nich tematy? Czy praktykowano na nich mroczne zaklęcia? A także – gdzie dokładnie się odbywały? (Harry nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że musiało być to równie tajemnicze miejsce, co sam Pokój Życzeń). Oczywiście, spotkania Vincenta Byrne'a musiały różnić się od tych Toma Riddle'a, ale – sądząc po obsesji chłopaka na punkcie wszystkiego, co związane z Lordem Voldemortem – musiały przebiegać wyjątkowo podobnie.

Harry poczuł się na siebie podwójnie zły, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego ciekawość jest spowodowana wyłącznie osobą Czarnego Pana. A potrójnie w momencie, w którym uświadomił sobie także to, że podobna wiedza nie była dla niego nawet jakkolwiek istotna – koniec końców ta nie przeważyłaby o jego zwycięstwie z Tomem Riddle'em.

– Przyjdę po ciebie i cię odprowadzę. A, jeżeli wciąż masz jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, mogę także złożyć przysięgę, że podczas spotkania nie spotka cię żadna krzywda – dodał Vincent, najwidoczniej zdając sobie sprawę z targających nim wątpliwości.

Harry miał ochotę parsknąć, słysząc zapewnienie z zaznaczeniem, że nic złego nie spotka go „podczas spotkania". (Cóż, poza nim mogło go spotkać całkiem wiele złych rzeczy). Vincent był przynajmniej rzeczowy.

– Ile będzie na nim osób? – spytał Harry, siląc się na obojętny ton.

– Dzisiaj ośmioro – odpowiedział Vincent.

– Dobrze – zgodził się wreszcie niechętnie Harry, przez co niemal się znienawidził. Dodał po chwili: – Ale złożysz przysięgę, która nie będzie obejmowała jedynie spotkania.

– Naturalnie, będzie obejmowała cały wieczór – uśmiechnął się Vincent.

I być może inna osoba byłaby pocieszona podobnym zapewnieniem, po raz kolejny nie doszukałaby się w nim niczego dwuznacznego, jak w słowach „podczas spotkania nie spotka cię żadna krzywda", ale Harry był tym Harrym. Mężczyzną, który jako nastolatek niejednokrotnie pokonywał Voldemorta i jego Śmierciożerców, nawet jeżeli najczęściej udawało mu się to jedynie dzięki szczęściu, a w dorosłości – był szefem Biura Aurorów. Najlepszym szefem Biura Aurorów od stu lat. Dlatego też nie miał żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że Vincent Byrne uważa go za równie niebezpiecznego, co on samego chłopaka. I, jeżeli będzie wymagała tego sytuacja, ani przez moment nie zawaha wykorzystać się „luki" w ich przysiędze. Zresztą, tak samo jak Harry.

…

Przez resztę dnia Harry tkwił w zawieszeniu pomiędzy zdenerwowaniem, wątpliwościami i ciekawością.

Z jednej strony jedynie by skłamał mówiąc, że nie interesowały go spotkania Vincenta Byrne'a. Z drugiej jednak nie potrafił nie myśleć nad tym, czy nie popełnił błędu, godząc się na tak niedorzeczną propozycję. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że wciąż nie rozwiązał kwestii wizji od Hugina – ta mogła mieć w końcu związek ze spotkaniem. Owszem, Harry miał być na jego czas bezpieczny, a także na ten tuż przed i po nim, co zapewniała mu przysięga, ale – tym bardziej, że wciąż nie wiedział niczego o tym, jak przebiega – zawsze coś mogło stać się podczas niego całkowicie przypadkowo.

Koniec końców, jeszcze jako młody auror niejednokrotnie spotykał się z poważnymi wypadkami i tajemniczymi, nierozwiązanymi sprawami spowodowanymi przez, na przykład, niepozorne artefakty, których przesiąknięcia czarną magią postronna osoba mogłaby na pierwszy rzut nawet nie zauważyć.

Nie trudno więc było się domyśleć, jak wiele szkód mogła wyrządzić praktyczna czarna magia. W rękach niedoświadczonych dzieciaków i ignorujących jej naturę głupców stawała się jeszcze gorszym zagrożeniem, bowiem całkowicie nieobliczalnym, zarówno dla rzucającego zaklęcia, jak i dla otoczenia.

Choć Harry i tak czuł się nieco uspokojony, wiedząc, że całej grupie będzie przewodzić sam Byrne. Być może chłopak przypominał mu Toma Riddle'a, ale w takich kwestiach wydawali się równie rozsądni, prawdopodobnie nie pozwalając sobie na któryś z kuriozalnych błędów z pokroju tych, z jakimi spotykał się w pracy.

Nie wspomniał Draco i Ronowi o spotkaniu i nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru robić tego po nim. Ci z całą pewnością nie zrozumieliby jego ciekawości i potraktowaliby ją jako niewybaczalny akt zdrady – szczególnie dlatego, że sami nie zostali zaproszeni. Dlatego, gdy dormitorium wreszcie pogrążyło się w całkowitej ciszy, a wyczarowany przez Harry'ego Tempus wskazywał kwadrans po dwudziestej trzeciej, a więc czas, w którym miał się spotkać z Vincentem Byrne'em, odczuł ulgę, że wszystko obyło się bez dodatkowych komplikacji. Chłopak czekał na niego w opustoszałym Pokoju Wspólnym, siedząc na jednej z sof. O dziwo, całkowicie sam.

– Gdzie są pozostali? – spytał nerwowo Harry.

Vincent spojrzał na niego znad czytanej książki, po czym zamknął ją i wstał. Harry nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że ta była czarnomagiczna – bez tytułu (czarnomagiczne księgi rzadko je miewały, bowiem zbytnio zwracały na siebie uwagę), obita w czarną skórę i wyglądająca na bardzo starą.

To, jak swobodnie odnosili się z mroczną magią Ślizgoni, przestało go już nawet zadziwiać. Jednak wciąż nie przestawało go to w pewien sposób _smucić_. Ścieżka, jaką obierali ci nastolatkowie, praktycznie dzieci, prawdopodobnie w większości przypadków nie była przez nich wybierana świadomie – a raczej była wynikiem nacisków ze strony rodziny i otoczenia.

– Pomyślałem, że poczujesz się lepiej, jeżeli to oni do nas dojdą – odpowiedział Vincent. – Zawsze spotykamy się w tej samej opuszczonej klasie.

Harry jedynie nieznacznie skinął głową. Opuszczona klasa brzmiała rozsądnie, choć wciąż wydawało mu się to dość oczywistym rozwiązaniem.

– Przysięga – powiedział wreszcie znacząco.

– Cóż za wyjątkowa ostrożność – uśmiechnął się Vincent.

– Nazwij to zapobiegawczością.

– Sądzisz, że istnieje potrzeba zapobiegania _czemukolwiek_?

– Sam to powiedziałeś – odpowiedział Harry. Zaczynał się niecierpliwić nieudolnymi próbami podtrzymania tematu przez Byrne'a. Przede wszystkim jednak czuł się speszony jego towarzystwem. Tylko raz miał okazję przebywać z nim sam na sam, ale wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział o chłopaku tak wiele – zdecydowanie zbyt wiele – jak teraz. – Ale tak. Sądzę, że istnieje.

– Jesteś nadzwyczaj interesujący.

– A twoje próby uwodzenia są nadzwyczaj nieudolne.

– Merlinie – Vincent sprawiał wrażenie zniesmaczonego – istnieją granice. Nie pochlebiaj sobie. Aż tak interesujący dla mnie nie jesteś. A już z całą pewnością nie w _ten_ sposób.

– Kto by pomyślał, że posiadasz jakieś pokłady przyzwoitości. – Harry zaraz po tych słowach miał ochotę ugryźć się w język. Był takim głupcem! Zamiast trzymać się jak najdalej od Vincenta Byrne'a, przystał na jego propozycję – i to całkowicie świadomie. Na własne życzenie miał znaleźć się w gnieździe węży. A teraz, jakby nie popełnił już wystarczająco wiele błędów, podawał Ślizgonowi na tacy jeszcze więcej dowodów na swoje osobliwość, dziwactwo i aktorstwo. W takich momentach naprawdę zaczynał zastanawiać się nad tym, jak przeżył poprzednie życie z obsesją Lorda Voldemorta na jego punkcie i późniejszą pracą aurora. Nawet nie przyciągał kłopotów. On po prostu o nie prosił. – Będziemy tak stać? – rzucił niecierpliwie.


	18. Hugin

**Hugin**

* * *

Odkąd tylko sięgał pamięcią, darzył ludzi wręcz namacalną niechęcią. Co prawda ci potrafili być _przydatni_ , jednak znacznie częściej bywali godni wszelkiego pożałowania. Ze swoimi kłamliwością, nienasyceniem i bezzasadnym okrucieństwem byli znacznie gorsi od zwierząt, które traktowali w najlepszym przypadku z uprzejmą pobłażliwością. Ich ciała były bardziej kruche niż szkło, a los z góry przesądzony – i za każdym razem równie nic nieznaczący.

A jednak to właśnie na ich łaskę miał być skazany aż do końca wieczności.

Wcześniej wydawało mu się to niemożliwym, ale po blisko dwustu latach zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że wolność jest jedynie subiektywna i chwilowa. _Opcjonalna._ Zaakceptował nowy porządek i funkcję niemego obserwatora zmian zachodzących we wszystkich liniach czasowych. Nigdy nie podjął choć jednej próby ingerowania w przeszłość i przyszłość. Nauczył się igrać z klątwą, która miała wiele białych plam zwanych ludzką niecierpliwością. Niewielkie ekstremum, które wystarczało mu przez setki lat.

I wtedy trafił do centrum handlowego Eeylopa. Ciasnego, mrocznego pomieszczenia, w którym niezmiennie unosił się ten sam duszący zapach dziesiątek ptaków i wciąż panował hałas. Czuł się w nim obco i uczucie to nie miało niczego wspólnego z zaledwie wrażeniem. Od początku traktowano go jak _innego_ , wyczuwano podskórnie, że nie jest owcą – a wilkiem w przebraniu. Sam jednak ani razu nie zrobił niczego, by zostać zaakceptowanym. Akceptacja nie miała dla niego żadnego znaczenia, o ile wymagała zabiegania i uległości, a ponadto nawet bez niej nie uważał tego miejsca za złe. Z całą pewnością istniały gorsze, a przynajmniej w tym nie wydawało mu się, że tkwi w niby zawieszeniu, a kolejne mijające dni równie dobrze mogłyby być ziarnami piasku, raz za razem zdmuchanymi przez wiatr. Darzył pogardą ludzi, ale ich obserwacja stanowiła jedną z niewielu rozrywek, która mu pozostała – zaś wystawa wychodząca na ulicę Pokątną, gdzie zwykle zostawał wystawiany w klatce, idealnie to umożliwiała.

Niektórzy czarodzieje lubowali się w określaniu siebie lepszymi od osób niewładających magią, jednak ci pierwsi w rzeczywistości różnili się od drugich zaledwie dwiema rzeczami: magicznym rdzeniem i Harrym Potterem. Życie wszystkich kontrolowały pieniądze, jednak tutaj, w czarodziejskim świecie, to wydawało się równie podporządkowane temu jednemu nazwisku. Wypowiadano je z szeptem i na głos. W podnieceniu i w obawie. To podobno kryjącej się za nią osobie zawdzięczano spokój, który zapanował nie tylko na tej jednej magicznej ulicy.

Naturalnie, był i świadkiem tamtych niespokojnych czasów. Początkowych niewiadomych zawisających w powietrzu i imienia, które nie mogło zostać wypowiedziane na głos, a następnie przerzedzającej się klienteli Pokątnej i gęstniejącej za dnia ciszy, tak bardzo niepasującej do niespodziewanie rozlegających się w środku nocy krzyków. Zauważał różnice, jednak wciąż nie potrafił zrozumieć tego, w jaki sposób stary porządek przywróciło zaledwie _dziecko_. Jeżeli istniało coś, co darzyłby większą pogardą niż ludzi, były to właśnie ludzkie dzieci.

Dlatego też zaczął przypuszczać, że Harry Potter był _szczególny_. Zafascynował go bardziej niż cokolwiek innego przez całe millenium. Pragnął poznać przeznaczenie tego osobliwego chłopca, ale, aby to zrobić, najpierw musiał poznać jego samego. I choć wciąż miał to samo przeczucie, że wreszcie otrzyma podobną okazją, tą przez lata zastępowały jedynie kolejne wiadomości i wspomnienia o nim przechwytywane z umysłów i rozmów przechodniów. Wiedział, że zbliża się coś mrocznego, kolejne niespokojne czasy, za którymi stał ten sam mężczyzna, ale za każdym razem Harry'emu Potterowi udawało się przeżyć, co tylko jeszcze bardziej utwierdzało go w swojej fascynacji.

Gdy więc pewnego sierpniowego dnia 1996 roku po raz pierwszy miał okazję go w końcu poznać, poczuł się _rozczarowany_.

Chłopak odwiedził centrum handlowe Eeylopa wraz ze swoim przyjacielem, pragnąc zakupić pudła orzechów dla ich sów. Był niski i chudy w chorobliwy sposób. Wyglądał na kogoś, kto nie przykłada wagi do swojego wyglądu, a jedyną piękną rzeczną, którą posiadał, były jego zielone oczy. Z całą pewnością na pierwszy rzut oka nie sprawiał wrażenia kogoś, kto pokonał największego czarnoksiężnika swoich czasów.

Aczkolwiek on sam, choć zawiedziony zaledwie tym pierwszym wrażeniem, nadal liczył na to, że dusza Harry'ego Pottera i jego przeznaczenie okażą się inne. Wyjątkowe, jak myślał o nich przez ostatnie lata.

Ale i te okazały się równie rozczarowujące.

Harry Potter był _tylko_ człowiekiem. Wykazywał znacznie więcej determinacji i szczęścia niż talentu. Odczuwał strach w takim samym stopniu co inni – czasami być może nawet bardziej. Był bystry i inteligentny, ale jednocześnie nie przejawiał szczególnej mądrości. Porywczy i emocjonalny, niejednokrotnie popełniał te same błędy. Pomimo licznych znajomych i dwójki najlepszych przyjaciół, za których nie wahałby się ani przez chwilę oddać życia, jego dusza była przesiąknięta samotnością i niezrozumieniem.

I choć odnajdywał w nim także pozytywne cechy, tych nie było więcej niż w innej osobie. Za to wielokrotnie bywały o wiele mniej altruistyczne, niż można byłoby przypuszczać. Chłopak sam w sobie stanowił sprzeczność. Przypominał wagę, której szalki dobra i zła były równomiernie obciążone, a które wciąż jakby czekały choć na jeden bodziec – znak akceptacji.

Harry Potter był jedynie człowiekiem, nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości, jednak i tak nie potrafił jednoznacznie się do niego ustosunkować, nawet ze wzglądem w najmroczniejsze zakamarki jego duszy. Nie był dobry ani zły. Nie zasługiwał ani na pogardę, ani na szacunek. W jaki sposób miał chociażby odnieść się do jego lojalności? Czy to, że była spowodowana przede wszystkim strachem przed samotnością, w jakikolwiek sposób ją umniejszała? Albo czy powinien oceniać mroczne myśli, który często oscylowały gdzieś na granicy jego podświadomości, niejednokrotnie przenikając do świadomości i wręcz go dręcząc, skoro nigdy nie pozwolił im się ziścić? Mógł ocenić Harry'ego Pottera prostu przez pryzmat jego działań, ale i to nie było proste – bowiem jaki sens miało wydawanie osądów o czymś równie bezwiednym i kierowanym otoczeniem?

Przyszłość chłopca była za to idealnym odzwierciedleniem jego duszy. Szczęście i zagubienie. Dar i przekleństwo od losu. Niezrozumienie i samotność tak ogromna, że aż każąca chwytać się wszystkiego, czego będą w stanie dotknąć palce, byleby tylko nie dopuścić do utraty, kto wie, być może ostatniej szansy.

A więc po tym spotkaniu czuł się rozczarowany Harrym Potterem, jednak nie fizyczną osobą, która zawitała tamtego upalnego dnia do centrum handlowego Eeylopa, a wyobrażeniem o nim, które pokutowało w czarodziejskim świecie. Musiał również przyznać, że czuł się także rozczarowany samym sobą. Powinien przewidzieć, że chłopiec okaże się jedynie człowiekiem – nie _czymś_ podobnym do niego. Błąd ten zakrawał o nadzieję, którą darzył najwyższą pogardą.

Wiedział, że Harry Potter odwiedzi sklep osobiście jeszcze trzy razy, już po zakończeniu wojny. Jeden raz w poszukiwaniu sowy dla siebie, kiedy wreszcie pogodzi się ze śmiercią Hedwigi, a następnie dwa razy wraz z dziećmi. Później nigdy więcej nie mieli się już spotkać. Wyczytywane przez niego przeznaczenie zawsze były ostateczne.

A jednak tak się nie stało. Wbrew wszelkiemu prawdopodobieństwu i porządkowi świata spotykali się _po raz pierwszy_ trzydzieści sześć razy, zwykle skutkującymi jeszcze kilkoma późniejszymi spotkaniami.

Wszystko zaczęło się w jeden z tych mroźnych dni, w których Albert rzucał na witrynę sklepową ogrzewające zaklęcia, a – kiedy nie był w stanie już dłużej tego robić, bowiem i te miały swoje ograniczenia – zabierał klatki z wystawy, po czym upychał je we wnętrzu i tak już zatrważająco ciasnego sklepu.

Albert był osobliwym młodym człowiekiem. Zwracał się do każdego ptaka imionami, które wymyślił – przy czym nigdy nie zapominał o tym, jakie im nadał. Czytał na głos Proroka Codziennego, którego również komentował w ten sam sposób, jakby istniał choć cień szansy, że jakiekolwiek zwierzę może podzielać jego polityczne poglądy. Prawdopodobnie darzył ludzi podobnymi odczuciami co on sam, przez co mimowolnie zaczął odczuwać wobec niego sympatię, bowiem był tak inny od swoich poprzedników – chociażby dziadka, który pracował w sklepie podczas _niespokojnych czasów_.

A więc był to właśnie jeden z tych dni. Został zabrany wraz z klatką zza chłodnej witryny, a następnie przestawiony do wnętrza znacznie cieplejszego sklepu. Było późne popołudnie. W pomieszczeniu unosił się zapach herbaty Alberta, a na dworze zaczynało już zmierzchać.

I wtedy, co trwało zaledwie jedno mrugnięcie lub krótki wdech, ponownie znalazł się za sklepową wystawą. I być może zrzuciłby coś równie nieprawdopodobnego na karb nieświadomego przyśnięcia, jednakże ulica Pokątna tonęła w ciepłym, popołudniowym słońcu. Szarą kostkę przestał pokrywać lód i śnieg. Na widocznym zza szyby drzewie kwitły zielone liście, a na jego gałęziach siedziały ptaki. Ludzie, jeszcze przed trzema sekundami noszący grube płaszcze i futrzane czapki, teraz mieli na sobie letnie odzienie. A Albert – który dopiero co mruczał coś gniewnie o zaostrzeniu kontroli osób zarażonych likantropią – zniknął. Choć został _zastąpiony_ wydawało się odpowiedniejszym określeniem. Do sklepu powrócił stary Thomas, z kościstymi, długimi palcami, rezydujący w nim podczas niespokojnych czasów, a który powinien być martwy od szesnastu lat.

Wówczas wiedział już, że ktoś cofnął czas. Jednak jeszcze nie domyślał się tego, kto mógł być aż tak potężny, by móc zrobić coś takiego, a tym bardziej nie znał prawdziwego celu zmiany. _Pierwszy_ raz był łudząco podobny do poprzedniej przeszłości.

Jednak kolejne razy, następujące po sobie w różnych czasowych odstępach, najczęściej od piętnastu do trzydziestu lat, były inne. Już podczas trzeciego zauważył ścisłość, która nie mogła stanowić jedynie przypadku – Harry'ego Pottera.

Zmiany zachodzące w jego życiu wydawały się wręcz _kontrolowane_ , jakby on sam był wciąż popychany do podejmowania określonych decyzji. Gdyby to nie on miał być celem nieustannego cofania linii czasowej, nie zachowywałby się _inaczej_. Podejmowałby identyczne – być może zaledwie nieznacznie odmienne – wybory co wcześniej. Choć w tym przypadku także dostrzegł pewną ścisłość: niezależnie od wszystkiego, ostatecznie jego przeznaczenie i tak wyglądało podobnie.

Trzydzieści sześć zmian trwało ponad sześćset lat. I sądził, że być może cały proces ulegnie powtórzeniu, bowiem cokolwiek miała na celu osoba cofająca czas, raz za razem odnosiła porażkę, nie sprawiając przy tym wrażenia zniechęconej. Jakby miała całą wieczność, a rzecz, o którą tak zabiegała, była warta nawet jej.

Dlatego też kiedy przy trzydziestym siódmym razie _jedenastoletni_ Harry Potter przekroczył centrum handlowe Eeylopa, a on zajrzał w jego duszę, wiedział już wszystko. Odnalazł trzecią ścisłość, choć wciąż odczuwał pewne wątpliwości względem jednego wniosku.

Z całą pewnością decyzja Harry'ego Pottera o zakupie właśnie jego pomogła mu je rozwiać. Niemniej jednak, by do tego doszło, musiał pokazać mężczyźnie przyszłość. Nie było to szczególnie subtelne zagranie, ale biorąc pod uwagę uzyskany skutek – wystarczające.

Przyszedł do niego jeszcze tej samej nocy, kiedy dormitorium było od dawna pogrążone w ciszy i półmroku. Najpierw poczuł jego duszącą i głośną obecność, jaką w zwyczaju wykazywały wyjątkowo stare dusze, po czym dopiero wtedy _naprawdę_ go zobaczył. I poczuł się zmęczony. Zmęczony bardziej niż podczas oglądania tysiąca dusz jednocześnie.

Przede wszystkim jednak okazało się, że się nie mylił, choć nie odczuwał przy tym ani cienia satysfakcji.

– Pokazałeś mu przyszłość – odezwał się szorstko Śmierć. Odwrócił spojrzenie od okna i skupił je na nim. – Zastanawiam się tylko, skąd sam ją znałeś.

– Widzę ją od zawsze równie wyraźnie co w tej chwili to, że niegdyś byłeś człowiekiem.

Przez moment zapanowało pomiędzy nimi milczenie. Wiedział, że mężczyzna próbuje właśnie odczytywać jego myśli i raz po raz mu się to nie udaje, ponadto nawet nie przez napotykany opór w postaci bariery, jaką zwykli tworzyć czarodzieje posługujący się legilimencją, dzięki czemu, po jeszcze jednej nieudanej próbie, wreszcie _zrozumie,_ bowiem spotkał w przeszłości kogoś podobnego. Oszuści jego pokroju nigdy nie będą w stanie czytać z innych umysłów niż ludzkie.

– Tak sądziłem. Wizja nie była dla Harry'ego, tylko dla _mnie_ – powiedział wreszcie Śmierć. – Pozwoliłem ci się zwabić niczym ćma.

– Wyjątkowo trafne porównanie, zważywszy na to, że znam przyszłość, kiedy ty możesz wysuwać ją jedynie na podstawie znajomości ludzkiej natury – odpowiedział. – Ach, a także umiejętności poruszania się po tym, co raz się już wydarzyło.

– To niewystarczające.

– Mogę tak przypuszczać po twoich nieudanych próbach. Zastanawia mnie tylko jedno, dlaczego wybrałeś tę linię czasową. Nie należysz do niej, a nawet jeżeli wreszcie by ci się udało, nie zająłbyś _jego_ miejsca. – Nie przejrzał wszystkich wspomnień Śmierci. Było ich zbyt wiele, a część z nich była dodatkowo zniekształcona i chaotyczna.

– To główna linia, która jest fundamentem wszystkich pozostałych. Wyklucza paradoksy czasowe i międzyliniowe.

Śmierć nie musiał mówić niczego więcej. Wnioski nasuwały się same w ciągu dwóch sekund, choć – nawet zdając sobie sprawę z szaleństwa toczącego tego człowieka – nie przypuszczałby, że ten chce posunąć się do czegoś podobnego. _Szczególnie_ po poderżnięciu gardła swojej poprzedniczce. Bowiem czym był w tym miejscu, w tej szczególnej linii czasowej, jeżeli właśnie nie paradoksem?

– Interesujące.

Śmierć nie skomentował tej uwagi. Zamiast tego spytał niechętnie:

– Widzisz jego przyszłość?

– Być może – odpowiedział.

– A więc widzisz.

– Nie udzielam przysług.

– Nie robię tego bez powodu. Kiedy mi się uda, _zrozumie_ to, nawet jeżeli wcześniej będzie musiał ponieść wysoką cenę – powiedział mężczyzna przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Nie istnieje żadne inne rozwiązanie lub droga na skróty.

– Zawsze istnieje rozwiązanie zwane akceptacją – zauważył oschle.

– Nigdy tego nie zaakceptuję. Mogę czekać. Czekałem _wystarczająco_ długo.


	19. Portret Toma Riddle'a

**Portret Toma Riddle'a**

* * *

Przez całą drogę Byrne był zatrważająco milczący, jednak Harry'emu z całą pewnością nie brakowało jego pełnych teatralnej uprzejmości komentarzy. Nie mówiąc niczego, nawet, gdy zamiast tego mimowolnie skupiał się na ponownym rozważaniu równie pochopnego przyjęcia zaproszenia, czuł się znacznie bezpieczniejszy.

Nigdy nie posiadał szczególnych umiejętności aktorskich. Zawsze, gdy wpadał w ponury nastrój, a i tak nieustępliwie zbywał wszystkie pytania krótkim „jest w porządku", Ginny ani razu się na to nie nabierała. (Choć po pewnym czasie, najwidoczniej zniechęcona lub pogodzona, nauczyła się ignorować podobne stany, bowiem i tak żadna laska lub owocowa tarta, pieczona według najpilniej strzeżonego sekretu Molly Weasley, nie mogłyby pomóc na stan, w który wpadał przynajmniej trzy razy w miesiącu, a podczas którego jedyne, na co miał ochotę, to zamknięcie się gdzieś z dala od ludzi lub – jeszcze chętniej – od własnych myśli.) A dodając do tego fakt, że z rozróżnieniem aktualnie odczuwanych przez niego emocjonalnych stanów nie mieli problemów nawet jego najrzadziej spotykani podwładni, kiedy tym częściej powtarzał w pracy swoje „jest w porządku", niczym mantrę lub kluczową kwestię w roli życia, prawdopodobnie był jednym z najgorszych aktorów na świecie. Dlatego też doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z niepowodzenia na polu odgrywania jedenastolatka.

Kwiryniusz Quirrell rozmawiał z nim tak rzadko i krótko, że co najwyżej mógł uznać go za szczególnie inteligentne dziecko, jednak Vincent Byrne stanowił już całkowicie inną kwestię. Harry, za każdym razem wyprowadzany z równowagi jego komentarzami, nie potrafił ich przemilczeć i wciąż na nowo pozwalał się sprowokować w sposób tak niepasujący do pierwszorocznego ucznia. Zachowywał się absurdalnie. Tak dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jaką cenę mógł ponieść za nieuwagę i lekkomyślność, a jednocześnie zachowywał się jak dziecko. (Swoją drogą, zachowywał się jak dziecko, ponosząc porażkę przy jego odgrywaniu. Doprawdy, życie pogrywało sobie z nim w najlepsze.)

Harry spojrzał z ukosa na Vincenta Byrne'a. Gdyby tylko chłopak kierował się logiką, wszystko wydawałoby się prostsze. Jednak zamiast tego każde jego działanie sprawiało wrażenie kierowanego czymś alogicznym, jak chwilowymi kaprysami.

Merlin sam jeden wiedział, do jakich wniosków już doszedł, obserwując go tak wnikliwie od początku roku szkolnego, a tym bardziej czy planował cokolwiek z nimi zrobić. Być może chłopak był nawet bardziej szalony niż szesnastoletni Tom Riddle.

Byrne zatrzymał się nagle, po czym odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie.

– Jesteśmy już na miejscu – powiedział.

Stanęli przed drzwiami opuszczonej klasy, znajdującej się w ślepym, prawdopodobnie nawet od dawna nieuczęszczanym i niewykorzystywanym korytarzu. Harry'ego nie zdziwił wybór podobnego miejsca, choć wciąż czuł się nieco zawiedziony. Wydawało się dość oczywiste, a i nie istniała również żadna pewność, aby nie było sprawdzane raz na jakiś czas pod kątem którejś z prowadzonej nielegalnie działalności. (Albus Dumbledore mógł być Albusem Dumbledore'em, jednak nawet on musiał zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że z ignorowania podobnych działań – jakkolwiek zaawansowanie nielegalnie by nie były – wyniknęłoby więcej szkody niż pożytku. W tak olbrzymiej grupie uczniów bez wątpienia musiał znaleźć się i z tuzin takich, dla których zasady istniały jedynie po to, aby niepostrzeżenie je łamać.)

Byrne rzucił trzy zaklęcia, które tymczasowo znosiły uprzednio nałożone na drzwi magiczne blokady, po czym weszli do pomieszczenia. Jeżeli Harry'ego zaskoczył fakt, że chłopak znał tak zaawansowane czary, których nie nauczano nawet w Hogwarcie (tym bardziej, że nie robiono tego ze względów bezpieczeństwa – nieznacznie zmodyfikowane były zastosowywane już w Ministerstwie), sam nie wiedziałby, w jaki sposób odnieść się do tego.

Rozejrzał się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Wasze miejsce spotkań wygląda jak…

– … nielegalna pracownia eliksirów – skończył za niego Byrne. – I to wyjątkowo dobra, nielegalna pracownia eliksirów.

Ściany zajmowały pokaźne szafki z ingrediencjami, fiolkami i starymi tomami. W kącie stały trzy połączone stoły, na których coś wydawało się wrzeć w sporych rozmiarów mosiężnym kociołku. W powietrzu unosił się zapach ziół i spalenizny. Światło, padające z porozwieszanych świeczników, zdawało się być o wiele zbyt mdłe i wątłe.

– Mógłbym się spierać o tą „wyjątkową dobrą" – odpowiedział powoli Harry. – Sądziłem, że stać cię na to, abyś nie musiał warzyć nielegalnych eliksirów po lekcjach. – Wydawało się to wręcz żartem, biorąc pod uwagę to, że na dobrą sprawę nie tylko samego Vincenta Byrne'a było na to stać. Prawdopodobnie nie musieliby sobie na to pozwalać jeszcze wnukowie jego prapraprawnuków.

Byrne wyglądał na rozbawionego jego słowami.

– Oczywiście – uśmiechnął się kącikami ust. – Jedynymi prawdziwymi rzeczami w tym pomieszczeniu jest tamten kociołek i wciąż warzący się w nim na nowo Wywar Żywej Śmierci – wskazał niedbale w jego kierunku – jak również część książek. Reszta to bardzo trwała iluzja. Nasze miejsce spotkań nie może pozostawać bez żadnej ochrony, ale wszystkie blokady i odmiany zaklęcia Kameleona same w sobie mijałyby się z celem.

– Nawet gdyby na klasę nałożono zaklęcie iluzji – wymamrotał Harry. – Stara i opuszczona zwracałaby na siebie jeszcze większą uwagę.

– Tak – przyznał Byrne z wyczuwalną satysfakcją. – Pod tak silnymi zabezpieczeniami.

– A wywar to przynęta i rozpraszacz uwagi.

Harry skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie był pod wrażeniem rozmachu całego przedsięwzięcia. Prowadzenie podobnych spotkań z całą pewnością musiało być znacznie bardziej karalne, niż warzenie eliksirów, które prawdopodobnie zostałyby uznane za przeznaczone na nielegalny handel.

Gdyby miejsce odkrył nawet i sam Severus Snape cała jego uwaga skupiłaby się na wywarze. A, sądząc po nadzwyczajnej wręcz lojalności wobec swoich domowników, wymierzanie kary rozegrałoby się wyłącznie pomiędzy nim a uczniami. (Harry był także pewien i tego, że przy podobnym niefortunnym obrocie spraw winę wziąłby na siebie któryś z „przyjaciół" Byrne'a.)

Jednak wciąż – nawet pomimo bycia godnymi uznania – wszystkie te starannie przemyślane działania sprawiały wrażenie przesadnych i wręcz śmiesznych. Gdyby przyłapano kogokolwiek na spotkaniach, wybieg z eliksirami i tak miałby się na nic. I co też takiego Byrne mógł pragnąć ukryć w pomieszczeniu, a co byłoby warte aż tak wielkich starań?

Byrne skinął nieznacznie głową i – z tajemniczym, powściągliwym uśmiechem – zaczął rzucać kolejne zaklęcia. A kiedy skończył, Harry'emu niemal zabrakło tchu i nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, dlaczego chłopakowi tak bardzo zależało na tym, aby utrzymać to miejsce w równym sekrecie.

Jedynymi rzeczami, które teraz wciąż pozostawały takie same, był warzący się eliksir i niektóre z książek stojących na półkach. Cała reszta uległa całkowitej transformacji. Ławka, na którym znajdował się kociołek, przemieniła się w rzeźbioną komodę. Szafki stały się znacznie masywniejsze i kosztowniejsze, przypominając teraz te z Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów. Zniknęły z nich wszystkie ingrediencje, zastąpione przez jeszcze więcej tomów i papierów. Dotąd nagą posadzkę zaczął wyściełać gruby, perski dywan w ciemnozielonej barwie, w której zresztą były także pokaźna sofa, cztery fotele i tapeta, w delikatny roślinny wzór, zakrywająca odrapane ściany. Jednak Harry i tak nie był w stanie poświęcić więcej uwagi którejś z tych zmian, bowiem jego wzrok padł na portret wiszący tuż nad kominkiem.

– Jest piękny, prawda? – spytał Byrne, również na niego patrząc.

Harry'emu rzadko brakowało słów. A już prawie nigdy nie brakowało mu ich aż w takim stopniu i nie stał z tak po prostu uchylonymi ustami. Niezależnie od tego, jak nieinteligentnie musiał wyglądać w tamtej chwili, na dodatek tuż przy obserwującym jego reakcję Vincencie Byrne'ie, portret młodego Toma Riddle'a był ostatnią z możliwych rzeczy, którą spodziewał się tu zastać. Szczególnie w podobnych rozmiarach i wykonany z tak ogromnym rozmachem.

Młody Voldemort najprawdopodobniej siedział przy biurku, z rozłożonym przed sobą notesem, który wykazywał się wręcz uderzającym podobieństwem do niegdyś prowadzonego przez niego pamiętnika. Jedna z jego rąk spoczywała na blacie. Dłoń drugiej, trzymająca czarne pióro, znajdowała się tuż nad niezapisaną kartką, jakby właśnie miał ją zapisać, ale zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest obserwowany. Wyglądał przy tym jak przyłapany na gorącym uczynku, którego ani trochę nie żałował. Coś w jego ciemnobrązowych oczach, które wydawały się wpatrywać w każdego, kto spojrzał frontalnie na obraz, rzucało nieokreślone wyzwanie, a na jego wąskich wargach błąkała się równie tajemnicza satysfakcja. Biel jego koszuli niewyobrażalnie kontrastowała z ciemną czerwienią tła, która równie dobrze mogłaby być jedną z jego mrocznych wizji.

Całość była tak bardzo realistyczna, wręcz żywa, że Harry przez moment nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że, gdyby tylko dotknął policzka Toma Riddle'a z portretu, jego palce nie natrafiłby na płótno, a na ciepłą skórę oddychającego człowieka. Jednocześnie jednak młody mężczyzna zdawał się odległy i na swój sposób nierzeczywisty. Zbyt idealny.

Harry'ego za bardzo zszokował widok portretu, aby zastanawiał się nad tym, jak niewłaściwe było nazywanie czegokolwiek związanego z Voldemortem „idealnym". Tym bardziej wyglądu jego znacznie młodszej wersji.

– Obraz jak obraz – wymamrotał wreszcie. Dodał (nie wiedząc czemu, chcąc jak najszybciej zmienić temat): – Kto go namalował?

W tym samym momencie zrozumiał, jak ogromny błąd popełnił. Powinien spytać o to, kogo przedstawiał portret, a przynajmniej udać domyślenie się, że samego Czarnego Pana. Jednak nie zrobił ani jednej z tych rzeczy, prawdopodobnie tym samym przyznając się, że uprzednio znał skądś podobiznę młodego Voldemorta! Po raz kolejny dał Byrne'owi świadectwo tego, że wiedział znacznie więcej, niż powinien.

– Żaden obraz w Hogwarcie nie mógłby z nim konkurować. Na żadnym z nich nie widnieje Czarny Pan – odpowiedział rzeczowo Byrne, wciąż z tym samym uśmiechem. – Sam go namalowałem.

– Żartujesz – powiedział Harry, jakby chłopak miał w zwyczaju kiedykolwiek żartować.

– Z niewielką pomocą kilku zaklęć – wyjaśnił Byrne.

Harry jeszcze raz utkwił spojrzenie w portrecie, marszcząc brwi. Jeżeli Byrne'owi udało się zdobyć jakiekolwiek zdjęcie młodego Toma Riddle'a, co nie było aż tak niemożliwe, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że w kronikach szkoły znajdujących się w bibliotece musiało być ich przynajmniej kilka – chociażby ze spotkań Klubu Ślimaka – faktycznie sam mógł być autorem obrazu. Choć niezależnie od tego, czy stworzył go z pomocą zaklęć lub bez niej, końcowy efekt niezaprzeczalnie budził niechętny podziw Harry'ego.

Wielokrotnie, napotykając się na chłopaka w Pokoju Wspólnym, nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że ten raczej powoli coś rysował, niż odrabiał którąś z prac domowych, jednak – szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę to, jak bardzo nie pasowałoby to do Toma Riddle – zwyczajnie je zbywał.

Byrne położył przyniesioną przez siebie książkę na stół. Usiadł w jednym z foteli, po czym rzucił dwa niewerbalne zaklęcia. W kominku zapłonął ogień, po czym, po uprzednim słyszalnym cichym pyknięciu, tuż obok niego zjawił się trzęsący się skrzat, który wydawał się znacznie mniejszy, niż trzymana przez niego taca z zastawą do herbaty.

– Sir – powiedział skrzat i skłonił się na tyle, na ile pozwalało mu obciążenie. Zaraz po tym postawił tacę tuż przed Vincentem Byrne'em, a następnie zniknął. Przez ten krótki moment był tak mocno pogrążony w stanie pomiędzy strachem a zdenerwowaniem, że nawet nie zauważył obecności Harry'ego, który prawdopodobnie wpatrywał się w niego w równym oniemieniu, co jeszcze przed chwilą w portret młodego Voldemorta.

– Usiądź. Napijesz się herbaty? – Chłopak wskazał mu fotel tuż obok siebie, przez co Harry odczuł niemiłosierną ochotę, aby się skrzywić. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że Tom Riddle także musiał pozwalać siadać najbliżej niego osobom, wobec których miał akurat „specjalne" plany, niby to w ramach nagrody lub też wyróżnienia.

– Tak – wymamrotał Harry, siadając na wskazanym miejscu. Obserwował ruchliwe dłonie Byrne'a, rozlewające napar z czajnika do dwóch filiżanek. – Zjednałeś sobie skrzata – zauważył wreszcie na głos.

– Ach, tak – odpowiedział w roztargnieniu chłopak. – Skrzaty żyją po to, aby służyć czarodziejom.

– Musisz być bardzo pewny siebie, skoro nawet skrzat może powiadomić dyrektora o twoich spotkaniach. Tym bardziej, że ten wyglądał na przestraszonego.

– Nie obawiałbym się tego. – Byrne pokręcił nieznacznie głową, jakby szczerze rozbawiła go ta myśl. Podał Harry'ego filiżankę z parującą herbatą, po czym dodał: – Jedynie wie, że nie toleruję niekompetencji.

Harry upił kilka łyków, łapiąc się na tym, że po raz kolejny spogląda na portret. Pił herbatę z Vincentem Byrne'em. Na spotkaniu grupy Vincenta Byrne'a, która zaraz miała omawiać zagadnienia z czarnej magii na wzór Rycerzy Walpurgii, tuż pod wyzywającym spojrzeniem młodego Toma Riddle'a.

Jeżeli jego poprzednie niewłaściwe decyzje można było nazwać „błędami", to naprawdę nie wiedział, w jaki sposób ktokolwiek nazwałby to. Czymkolwiek to było, stanowiło wręcz zatrważającą mieszankę głupoty, braku zachowawczości i porywczości.

Jednak to nie świadomość tego, jak lekkomyślne i niewłaściwe było podobne zachowanie z jego strony, skoro zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co w każdej chwili mogło z niego wyniknąć, była najgorsza. Najgorsze była ta, że naprawdę tego pragnął. Merlinie, pragnął tego jak dziecko zabawki, w której zakochuje się od pierwszego wejrzenia, a którą i tak porzuci po dwóch dniach.

– Kiedy przyjdą pozostali? – zapytał, chcąc zająć czymś myśli.

– Powinni zjawić się lada moment.

I faktycznie ci pojawili się zaraz po odpowiedzi chłopaka. Harrigan Ellery. Barret Wardell. Terence Higgins. Angus Blackwell. I znacznie mniej zamożniejsi, ale za to utrzymujący nadzwyczaj dobre wyniki w nauce: Cadence Huggins, Dakota Cuthbert (któremu większość osób dokuczała z powodu imienia i który najmniejszą, choćby mglistą złośliwość towarzyszącą wymówieniu go przez kogoś kwitował jadowitym „po prostu Bert"), Edgar Coyne (który z kolei wciąż nazywał Dakotę Dakotą, za każdym razem z wyraźnym szyderstwem, przez co obydwoje z nich szczerze się nie znosili, choć prawdopodobnie powód ich obopólnej niechęci był całkowicie inny, a ich zwyczajowe „uprzejmości", kończące się niejednokrotnie pogróżkami i prowadzącymi do szlabanów żartami, stanowiły jedynie jej następstwo), a także Ralph Hulbert.

Ostatni do pomieszczenia weszli Bert i Edgar. Nie było to zresztą szczególnie zaskakujące. Harry, nawet pomimo swojego krótkiego stażu w domu Slytherina, zdążył się już przekonać, że krążąca wszech i wobec anegdota o tym, że jeżeli jeden z nich, przykładowo, będzie pragnął napić się w danej chwili herbaty w Pokoju Wspólnym, zastanie przy zastawie drugiego z nich. A zasada ta przekładała się na, cóż, dosłownie wszystko. Łącznie z zapisaniem się na zaawansowane eliksiry w tym samym dniu, wysłaniem walentynki (z tej samej księgarni) do tej samej wybranki, a także sięganiem po ten sam (ostatni) kawałek ciasta.

– I po co się pchasz, ośle? – powiedział ostro Bert, kiedy Edgar wyminął go w drzwiach bez żadnych ogródek.

– Przepraszam, gdzie moje maniery – odpowiedział skruszonym tonem Edgar. Zatrzymał się (choć dopiero po przekroczeniu pomieszczenia), wykonał kurtuazyjny, zapraszający gest dłonią, po czym dodał: – Panie, przodem.

Razem tworzyli wręcz komiczną parę. Bert chorobliwie chudy i wysoki. Edgar tak bardzo przypominający Harry'emu Petera Pettigrewa (za co zresztą niemal natychmiastowo odczuł wobec niego – wtedy jeszcze nieuzasadnioną – niechęć), ze swoimi wodnistymi, niebieskimi oczami, pulchnymi kończynami i śmiesznie niskim wzrostem. Wydawałoby się, że całkowicie nie pasują do tego miejsca, już nie wspominając o Vincencie Byrne'ie, jednak była to tylko iluzja normalności. Harry doskonale wiedział o tym, że nawet cisi i niepozorni Puchoni bywali najwierniejszymi i najbardziej brutalnymi Śmierciożercami Lorda Voldemorta.

Przyjrzał się uważnie pozostałym chłopcom. Większość z nich traktowała go raczej z obojętnością lub umiarkowaną ciekawością, niż z niechęcią. Bezprecedensowymi wyjątkami okazali się jednak Harrigan i Ralph. Harry nie miał żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że drugi chłopak nie stanowi żadnego zagrożenia. Nawet jeżeli był typem bezwolnej, okrutnej marionetki, która dla zadowolenia swojego pana posunie się do wszystkiego, jednocześnie nie wykazywał się szczególną inteligencją lub magicznym potencjałem; dla Vincenta musiał być kimś w pokroju chłopca od czarnej roboty, dostatecznie zaufanym, aby co jakiś czas nagradzać go podobnym wyróżnieniem w postaci zaproszenia na spotkanie.

Ralph po raz kolejny rzucił Harry'emu ten sam nienawistny wyraz znad filiżanki z herbatą, który robił wrażenie wyłącznie dlatego, że sam Ślizgon z powodzeniem mógłby odgrywać rolę młodocianego Argusa Filcha.

– Chcesz coś powiedzieć? – powiedział chłodno Harry, nie wytrzymując.

– Ralph – odezwał się z cichą naganą Vincent – nie złość naszego gościa. Tym bardziej, że powinien okazać się wyjątkowo przydatny ze swoimi poglądami w naszym dzisiejszym spotkaniu. Harry jest w końcu… miłośnikiem mugoli.

– Nie nazwałbym się miłośnikiem mugoli – mruknął Harry, patrząc na Byrne'a. Był już zły: miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał brać czynnego udziału w spotkaniu, że będzie na nim pełnił jedynie rolę postronnego obserwatora, a teraz chłopak oczekiwał od niego zaangażowania. Na dodatek nie mógł pozbyć się przeczucia, że nie wiązało się to z niczym innym, jak z chęcią zapędzenia go w ślepy zaułek. – Nie uznaję jedynie idei czystości krwi.

– I to sam będąc czystokrwistym – wtrącił z wyczuwalną pogardą Angus.

– A jakie to ma znaczenie? – wręcz sarknął.

– Nie widzisz różnicy? Jest zauważalna już na twoim roku, a na każdym następnym będzie tylko pogłębiać się coraz bardziej. Szlamy nigdy tak naprawdę nie zrozumieją istoty magii. Sądzą, że można się jej nauczyć, nauczyć się jej tak jak obsługi jednego z tych obrzydliwych, niemagicznych urządzeń.

Harry poczuł się nagle śmiertelnie zmęczony. Zaledwie po dłuższej chwili zrozumiał, że chłopak (w dość pokrętny sposób) dał mu właśnie do zrozumienia, że powinien czuć się lepszy od „szlam", naznaczonych dzieciństwem bez pierwszych nauk magii (co skutkowało brakiem elementarnej właściwości jej postrzegania, bez której zostanie potężnym czarodziejem było praktycznie niemożliwe), a tym bardziej od mugoli, którzy nigdy nie mieli ich zasmakować – choćby i po raz pierwszy dopiero w murach Hogwartu.

Wiedział, że Ślizgon ma rację. Była to zresztą kwestia, o którą w jego dorosłości wciąż się spierano, a nawet publicznie wykłócano, co rozpoczęło się od opublikowania szeregu badań przez naukowca zafascynowanego rozwojem poszczególnych grup czarodziejów (pochodzących z pełnej magicznie rodziny, niepełnej, a także z całkowicie niemagicznej), Wilbura Larcha. Mężczyzna udowodnił przewagę dwóch pierwszych grup nad trzecią, ponadto argumentami, w których nikt z ręką na sercu nie mógłby doszukać się choć grama dyskryminacji lub nienawiści (za to tak dobrze słyszalnymi w argumencie Angusa Blackwella). Jednak – pomimo tego, że jego pracę można byłoby potraktować jako pewną podstawę do nowelizacji czarodziejskiej edukacji – wszystko, z czym się spotkał po ogłoszeniu jej wyników, to medialna burza, która ostatecznie i tak zwróciła się wyłącznie przeciwko niemu.

Osoby, w którym potencjale obserwacje wykazały jakiegokolwiek braki, naturalnie, poczuły się przez nie segregowane – a przede wszystkim była to znacząca większość. Niedotknięta dziesięcioletnią pracą Wilbura Larcha mniejszość w większości postanowiła nawet nie zabierać głosu z obawy przed ostracyzmem lub przyznawała rację tej dotkniętej, gdyż w tamtym okresie był to najprostszy i jednocześnie najbardziej skuteczny polityczny manewr.

W pewnym momencie temat ten stał się wręcz „komiczny", jak mawiała Hermiona (z kolei bojkotujących badania naukowca nazywała taktownie „politycznie poprawnymi dupkami"). I prawdopodobnie naprawdę tak było, bowiem nawet samą kobietę posądzono o zagorzałą dyskryminację, gdy – zapytana o zdanie, jako książkowy przykład zaprzeczenia tezom Wilbura Larcha – przyznała im rację.

Jednak świadomość tego, że chłopak mówił prawdę, w żaden sposób nie zmieniała tego, że Harry miał serdecznie dość tematu. Szczególnie, gdy w grę wchodziła podobna dyskusja, którą ciężko byłoby na dobrą sprawę nazwać „dyskusją", a raczej powinno określić się ją jako „rozłoszczony monolog".

– Nie zwracałem uwagi na uczniów z niemagicznych domów – odpowiedział wreszcie wymijająco.

– Na każdej lekcji masz przynajmniej pół tuzina takich uczniów – zauważył Ralph.

– Co nie znaczy, że zwracam na nich uwagę – obstawał przy swoim.

– Więc zwróć. Nie trudno się przekonać, że są od nas znacznie gorsi – powiedział wymownie Bert.

Harry najpierw na niego spojrzał, a dopiero później pomyślał o tym, aby to spojrzenie nie wyglądało na równie gniewne, co jego myśli. (Tym bardziej, gdy był właśnie bacznie obserwowany przez Vincenta Byrne'a). Być może faktycznie ci czarodzieje byli gorsi, jednak – jego wzrok przesunął się po pozostałych uczestnikach spotkania – nie czyniło to „przyjaciół" Byrne'a od razu najlepszymi lub chociażby bardzo dobrymi. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż zakłamana pewność siebie niejednokrotnie obracała się przeciwko znacznie silniejszym osobom. Och, przecież obróciła się nawet przeciwko samemu Albusowi Dumbledore'owi i Tomowi Riddle'owi!

W pomieszczeniu ponownie rozległo się pyknięcie obwieszczające pojawienie się skrzata. Jeszcze bardziej roztrzęsiony niż poprzednim razem i unikający spoglądania na twarze obecnych, trzymał szmaragdowy czajnik z herbatą, identyczny jak ten, który stał, już prawdopodobnie opróżniony, na stole. Zamienił je ze sobą, zwrócił się do Byrne'a „sir", skłonił się (czynność ta z kolei wyglądała na skierowaną do wszystkich), po czym zniknął.

– To, czy są gorsi, czy lepsi, jest nieistotne – odrzekł, ponieważ spoglądano na niego tak, jakby spodziewano się jakiejś reakcji. Jakiejkolwiek. Jakby każdy z siedzących przed kominkiem Ślizgonów był świadomy tego, że udaje kogoś zupełnie innego, równie mocno, co sam Vincent Byrne. – Przeważają nas liczbowo. Zawsze będą to robić, dlatego jesteśmy skazani na współistnienie. Jeżeli nie chcemy wyginąć. – Spuścił wzrok na trzymaną filiżankę, czując na sobie palące spojrzenia. – Co nie zmienia tego, że są niebezpieczni.

Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego te słowa w ogóle opuściły jego usta. Mógł udawać, że nie ma żadnego konkretnego zdania na ten temat, i, kto wie, może nawet uszłoby mu to płazem: koniec końców w oczach uczestników spotkania ostatecznie i tak uchodził jedynie za jedenastolatka. Być może jednak po prostu chciał to powiedzieć, bowiem nigdy nie miał podobnej okazji. Nigdy nie mógł nazwać szlam lub czarodziejów z niepełnych magicznie domów niebezpieczeństwem, chociaż perspektywicznym lub ewentualnym, bo nawet sama Hermiona, która tak krytykowała bojkotujących badania Wilbura Larcha, stwierdziła, że „przesadza", że „nie ma racji", a wszystkie z czarnych scenariuszy, które układa w swojej głowie, nigdy nie będą miały racji bytu. Ale on wiedział lepiej, że miały, że pokój jest czymś znacznie bardziej kruchym niż szkło – szczególnie obwarowywany szeregiem praw, zakazów i nakazów. (Dla niego podobny pokój nie był prawdziwym pokojem – prawdziwego nie narzucano siłą woli.) Że ten nie jest czymś danym raz i na zawsze.

– Szlamy czy czarodzieje półkrwi? – spytał Edgar, jednocześnie patrząc na niego badawczo i upijając kilka łyków herbaty.

Miał wrażenie, że uwaga wszystkich skupiła się na nim jeszcze bardziej niż dotychczas – o ile było to w ogóle możliwe.

– Ach – zastanowił się. – Myślę, że czarodzieje półkrwi są bardziej niebezpieczni niż szlamy.

– Szlamy są określone, kiedy czarodzieje półkrwi równie dobrze mogą w czasie kryzysu zwrócić się przeciwko innym czarodziejom, na korzyść mugoli, ponieważ ci często stanowią w większości ich rodziny – wyjaśnił za niego Byrne. Harry na niego spojrzał, za co został nagrodzony niewielkim uśmiechem. – Tak właśnie wszyscy uważamy.

– Można powiedzieć, że zdałeś test – odezwał się Barret. Nawet on sam brzmiał tak, jakby go chwalił.

Harry skłamałby, mówiąc, że reszta spotkania nie sprawiła mu pewnej przyjemności, choć niejednokrotnie traktowano go z pobłażliwością ze względu na wiek lub też nieczęsto miał okazję, aby powiedzieć coś, co nie zdradzałoby go w żaden sposób ze swoją wiedzą.

Rozmawiali o ewentualnym przebiegu walk między mugolami i czarodziejami, zawartości przyniesionej przez Byrne'a książki (traktującej o czarnomagicznych klątwach wytwarzających różne formy ognia, przy których Szatańska Pożoga wydawała się cokolwiek pozbawiona finezji) i o ostatnich nabytkach ze sklepu Borgina i Burkesa.

Nawet jeżeli część z komentarzy Ślizgonów, biorąc pod uwagę całą jego wiedzę, wydawała mu się na swój sposób ograniczona lub niekompletna, ich otwartość na poruszane tematy stanowiła wręcz przyjemną odmianę od tego, z czym spotykał się w dorosłości. Zawsze sądził, że czarna magia będzie czymś fascynującym przynajmniej dla połowy aurorów, a także że równie chętnie, co on, będą o niej dyskutować. W rzeczywistości okazało się jednak, że ci, choćby na co dzień pracujący „w terenie" i wciąż mający z nią kontakt, na każdą myśl o rozmowie o niej (która nie dotyczyłaby aktualnej sprawy) stają się niemalże uprzedzeni, a już z całą pewnością chorobliwie czujni.

Z tego, że zdążyły już minąć dwie godziny, a spotkanie dobiegło końca, zdał sobie sprawę dopiero dzięki wstającym ze swoich miejsc Ślizgonów. Byrne wyraźnie ociągał się przy powrocie do dormitorium (choć być może to inni byli po prostu nadzwyczajnie pośpieszni), przez co Harry, chcąc nie chcąc, posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.

– Muszę nałożyć zaklęcia – wyjaśnił Byrne, wciąż nie ruszając się ze swojego fotela. – Poza tym obiecałem, że cię odprowadzę.

– Nie bądź śmieszny – powiedział Harry ponuro. – To niemal brzmi tak, jakbym był twoją randką.

– Za smarkaty na to jesteś.

– Ulga.

– Co nie zmienia tego, że obiecałem cię odprowadzić.

Harry miał ochotę westchnąć, ale wciąż siedział w tym samym miejscu, czekając aż Byrne skończy herbatę. Mimowolnie spojrzał na portret Toma Riddle'a. Nie wiedział, czy było to tylko błędne wrażenie, ale wydawało mu się, że światło padające ze świeczników przyciemniało, sprawiając, że obraz wyglądał teraz wręcz mrocznie. Tło w postaci krwi stało się znacznie ciemniejsze, a młody Voldemort, w swojej białej koszuli, przypominał bardziej zjawę niż człowieka, choć wyraz czający się w kącikach jego warg sugerowałby raczej coś demonicznego.

– Nie było aż tak źle – stwierdził Byrne, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

Harry z nieokreślonych powodów poczuł się źle: nawet nie zauważył, kiedy chłopak wstał z fotela, a ponadto ten uśmiechał się nieznacznie w ten swój pobłażliwo–usatysfakcjonowany sposób, sprawiając wrażenie kogoś, kto przyłapał właśnie nielubianą osobę na czymś szalenie zawstydzającym. (Przyłapanie na ponownym przyglądaniu się młodemu Tomowi Riddle'owi w istocie było takim dla Harry'ego.)

– Nie było – przyznał Harry, również wstając ze swojego miejsca.

Stojąc przy drzwiach, obserwował, jak Byrne rzuca kolejne zaklęcia, a pomieszczenie wraca do swojego „starego" stanu. Nie była to łatwa lub ogólnodostępna magia, o ile sam nie stworzył kilku zmodyfikowanych zaklęć, przez co Harry nie potrafił ukryć niechętnego zdziwienia. Ślizgon niezaprzeczalnie miał w sobie jakąś namiastkę geniuszu, nawet jeżeli marnował większość swojego potencjału na interesowanie się nieistotnymi sprawami.

– Więc przyjdziesz na kolejne spotkanie?

Wyszli na korytarz pogrążony w półmroku. Harry posłał Byrne'owi cierpkie spojrzenie.

– Tego nie powiedziałem – odparł. – To pierwszy i ostatni raz.

Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie miał ochoty zjawić się na kolejnym spotkaniu grupy Byrne'a. Jednak kim by się stał, jeżeli zostałby jej oficjalnym członkiem, wciąż rozmawiał o czarnej magii z chłopcami w wieku jego wnuków, których interesowała głównie jej najmroczniejsza, niszczycielska strona, a także robił to wszystko pod okiem młodego Toma Riddle'a z portretu – wręcz pod jego patronatem.

Popełnił wiele błędów, jednak wiedział, że brnięcie dalej w swoje fascynację i ciekawość (tym bardziej po części zaspokojoną) w tym przypadku było czymś znacznie gorszym, niemalże zdradą.

Fakt, że w rzeczywistości wciąż nie istniał nikt (nikt oprócz niego samego), kogo mógłby zdradzić, a także jego sprzeczne uczucia, bowiem z jednej strony pragnął więcej, kiedy z drugiej wiedział, jak bardzo to, co robił, było złe, sprawiały tylko, że wszystko stawało się jeszcze bardziej skomplikowane.

Choć czy samo odczuwanie podobnego zafascynowania nie było już zdradą? Była to zresztą rzecz, za którą Harry najbardziej nienawidził Voldemorta. Ten nie musiał nawet robić niczego określonego. Mógł istnieć wyłącznie w jego głowie – jak chociażby dawno po swojej śmierci – ale i tak był w stanie sprawić, że za każdym razem czuł się tak samo zbrukany i winny.

Ginny często (cóż, praktycznie cały czas) powtarzała mu, aby po prostu przestał o nim myśleć, ponieważ ten stanowił „zamknięty rozdział w jego życiu". Ale jak w wielkim była błędzie i jak prosto było jej mówić coś podobnego! Mężczyzna nie stanowił żadnej odrębnej przeszłości. Nie miał swojego określonego początku ani końca. To było naprawdę okrutnie groteskowe, ale równie dobrze Harry mógłby powiedzieć, że słowa młodego Toma Riddle'a („Voldemort jest moją przeszłością, teraźniejszością i przyszłością") są równie adekwatne do niego, co do samego mężczyzny.

– Co cię powstrzymuje? – drążył Byrne. Posłał mu jedno z tych swoich badawczych (lub też wydających się w stanie przejrzeć na wskroś całą prawdę) spojrzeń, po czym zaczął rzucać kolejne zaklęcia na drzwi.

– Nic – powiedział Harry. – Różnimy się. I to się nie zmieni.

– Och, Harry. Ignorowanie prawdy nie sprawi, że ta stanie się mniej prawdziwa – odrzekł z wręcz czułą pobłażliwością Byrne.

Harry miał ochotę zazgrzytać zębami.

– To moje ostatnie zdanie.

– Wedle twojej woli. – Pomimo lekkiego tonu Byrne'a, Harry nie miał żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że ten czuje się wytrącony z równowagi odmową. Prawdopodobnie, wciąż obserwując go podczas spotkania, sądził, że dołączenie go do swojej wiernej sfory psich sług jest tuż na wyciągnięcie ręki. – Jednak zapamiętaj moje słowa. Choć nawet jeżeli o nich zapomnisz, pewnego dnia same ci o sobie przypomną.

Tej samej nocy Harry'emu wciąż na nowo śnił się portret Toma Riddle'a.

W koszmarze przemierzał korytarz, przywodzący na myśl te z domu znajdującego się na Grimmauld Place 12, mroczny i długi, ze skrzypiącymi pod nogami deskami i wydzielającą woń starości, ciemnozieloną tapetą.

Nie wiedział, dokąd zmierzał, tym bardziej, że droga – dokądkolwiek prowadziła – wydawała się nie mieć początku ani końca, ale nie przestawał miarowo posuwać się naprzód, prowadzony niczym w hipnozie przez ten sam głos i wypowiadane przez niego jedno krótkie słowo:

– _Harry._

– Gdzie jesteś? – spytał wreszcie, z wyrzutami i desperacją.

Miał wrażenie, że jeżeli jeszcze raz nie usłyszy swojego imienia, straci zmysły. Było jedyną rzeczywistą rzeczą w tym niekończącym się korytarzu, pozbawionym jakichkolwiek drzwi, a już z całą pewnością było jedynym dowodem na to, że nie przemierzał go sam – że nie tkwił w nim sam.

Słysząc je nie czuł się tak potwornie samotny.

– _Czego tu szukasz, Harry?_

– Ja… – urwał. Zatrzymał się i przyłożył do ściany rozprostowaną dłoń. – Wyjścia. Szukam wyjścia.

– _Poproś o pomoc, a wskażę ci drogę._

– Proszę, zrób to – powiedział. – Proszę. Nie wytrzymam w tym miejscu ani chwili dłużej.

– _Tutaj_ – odpowiedział głos. Harry'ego przeszedł dreszcz, gdy tym razem rozległ się znacznie, znacznie bliżej. Nie dobiegał już z nieokreślonej pustki, a niemalże jakby znad jego ramienia. – _Harry._

Obrócił się w prawo, w kierunku, z którego dochodził, i prawie zachłysnął się własnym oddechem. Na ścianie wisiał portret Toma Riddle'a, którego spojrzenie wydawało się wręcz przeszywać go na wskroś. Gdy jednak wargi młodego mężczyzny drgnęły – niby w ledwie powstrzymywanym uśmiechu – zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie było to jedynie wrażenie.

Obraz był żywy, a Tom Riddle od początku stanowił prowadzący go głos.

– _Dotknij mojej dłoni._

– Nie. – Harry cofnął się tak pośpiesznie, że nieomal potknął się o własne nogi. Przerażony, nawet nie zastanawiał się nad słowami Voldemorta, bowiem w jaki sposób mógłby dotknąć jego namalowanej, nierzeczywistej dłoni? – Jesteś nim. Jesteś ostatnią osobą, która może mi pomóc.

– _Ostatnią, która jest w stanie to zrobić._

Tom Riddle uśmiechnął się, w czym nie można było doszukać się choć grama ciepła lub życzliwości, a za to czegoś równie drapieżnego, co wyraz od początku dostrzegalny w jego ciemnobrązowych oczach. Pełen nieokreślonego głodu i fascynacji.

I zaraz po tym coś w rzeczywistości zaczęło ulegać zmianie. Harry nie potrafiłby określić tego żadnymi słowami, jednak miał wrażenie, że ta została na swój sposób… załamana. Ślizgon z portretu poruszył się, jakby właśnie wyciągał się ze swojego miejsca w jego kierunku, po czym – w tym samym – sięgnął prawą dłonią. Ta opuściła płótno, stając się całkowicie realną i zawisła w powietrzu, niemalże w zachęcającym geście.

– _Wskażę ci drogę, Harry. Wszystko, czego potrzebuję, to jedynie twojej zgody._

Sen trzykrotnie urywał się w tym samym momencie, przebiegając w ten sam sposób i sprawiając, że Harry budził się jedynie jeszcze bardziej zlany potem. Nawet jeżeli dwukrotnie postanowił nie zasypiać, przewracał się z boku na bok, pragnąc aby wreszcie nastał poranek, gdy tylko przymykał oczy, ponownie zapadał się w koszmar o portrecie młodego Toma Riddle'a i niekończącym się korytarzu.

Wszystko – wyraz twarzy młodego Toma Riddle'a, szczególnie jego ust i oczu, a także dłoń zawisająca w geście zachęty i obietnicy, a uprzednio opuszczająca płótno – sprawiało tak bardzo rzeczywiste wrażenie, że był niemal pewien tego, że na długo po nastaniu dnia będzie w stanie wyraźnie przypomnieć sobie każdy z tych szczegółów. Lub może: zwizualizować jako wspomnienie.

W przetrwaniu nocy pomogła mu wyłącznie myśl o tym, że nigdy więcej nie zobaczy już obrazu. Nic nie mogło sprawić lub zmusić go, aby przyszedł na kolejne spotkanie Vincenta Byrne'a, co byłoby równe zdradzie i zaprzeczeniem wyznawanych przez niego zasad, jednak dopiero teraz poczuł z tego powodu prawdziwą ulgę. Być może ulgę znacznie większą niż ta, którą odczuwa człowiek budzący się z głębokiego koszmaru.

Ponieważ jak mógłby ponownie spojrzeć na portret Toma Riddle'a, na młodego Voldemorta, którego nienawidził bardziej niż wszystkich innych znienawidzonych przez niego rzeczy razem wziętych, kiedy wciąż na nowo nie mógł pozbyć się tego samego drażniącego przeświadczenia, że koniec końców dotknął jego dłoni, przyjmując oferowaną pomoc?

…

Następne trzy dni sprawiały wrażenie wręcz nienaturalnie spokojnych. Vincent Byrne i jego „przyjaciele", nawet Ralph Hulbert (posyłający Harry'emu przez połowę spotkania te same przeszywające nienawiścią spojrzenia, zyskujące jedynie dzięki jego nieprzyjemnej aparycji młodocianego mordercy), wydawali się jednomyślnie pogodzić z faktem odmowy wcielenia w swoje szeregi. Jednocześnie nie sprawiali wrażenia szczególnie tym urażonych lub pamiętliwych.

Ponownie zaczęli za to traktować Harry'ego niczym powietrze – i tym razem już bez żadnych wyjątków pokroju niechętnego zaciekawienia. Harry istniał dla nich tak jak każdy inny jedenastolatek – jednym słowem: prawie wcale. Przez to Harry, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna, poczuł pewną namiastkę spokoju. Wiedział, że jest iluzoryczna, a Vincent Byrne był nim teraz być może jeszcze bardziej zainteresowany niż wcześniej, jednak i tak lubił myśleć że to koniec. Nawet jeżeli, wcześniej czy później, miało dojść między nimi do konfrontacji, póki co był wolny od jego uciążliwych towarzyszy, a przede wszystkim – nigdy więcej miał już nie zobaczyć portretu młodego Toma Riddle'a.

Harry bardzo szybko przekonał się jednak o tym, że się nie mylił, a trzy dni od spotkania, nienaturalnie wolne od nieprzyjemności, stanowiły nic innego, jak jedynie ciszę przed burzą. A wszystko dlatego, że trzeciego dnia Vincent Byrne oszalał.

Oczywiście, Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że chłopak od zawsze był szalony. Lata pracy w Biurze Aurorów głęboko uświadczyły go w prawdziwości przekonania o tym, że w każdej tak powściągliwej i spokojnej osobie istnieje doza szaleństwa, które jedynie czekało na odpowiednią okazję, aby dać o sobie znać w całej swojej okazałości – pielęgnowane przez lata, tylko tymczasowo poskromione i bez żadnej drogi systematycznego ujścia. Ponadto – co najmocniej dowodziło niezrównoważeniu Byrne'a – równie dobrze wiedział o tym, że gwałt na siostrze Harrigana nie był czymś po prostu „złym", a sam chłopak nie był w tym czynie jedynie „okrutny". Podobne stracenie nad sobą kontroli, szczególnie dla kogoś równie błahego (Harry naprawdę nie był w stanie myśleć inaczej o Lydii, nawet pomimo całej swojej sympatii do dziewczyny), wręcz broczyło obłędem. Bowiem w jak wielkim odurzeniu musiał znajdować się Byrne, aby nie tylko dopuścić się jej zbrukania, ale zrobić to także w jej własnym domu, tuż pod okiem brata – notabene, zakochanego w nim samym.

Niezależnie jednak od tego, jak bardzo był dotąd przekonany o szaleństwie Byrne'a, nie spodziewał się jego ataku praktycznie w środku dnia, korytarza i pośród obserwujących całe zajście uczniów. A może inaczej: najmocniej nie spodziewał się ataku na własną osobę.

Kierował się właśnie w stronę biblioteki na jedno ze zwyczajowych spotkań z Hermioną.

Coraz częściej czuł się zmęczony rozwarstwieniem pomiędzy Ronem, Draco (miał wrażenie, że po części wziął za chłopca odpowiedzialność za stanie się kimś „lepszym") i dziewczynką, ale – gdyby za każdym razem spotykali się wyłącznie wszyscy razem – być może spotykaliby się raz na dwa tygodnie. Poza tym, niezależnie od tego, jak obojętną i nonszalancką wobec niechęci własnego domu przyjmowała jego przyjaciółka, nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że ta musiała czuć się w nim szalenie samotna. I, cóż, Harry naprawdę byłby hipokrytą, zapominając o tym, komu po części ją zawdzięczała.

Myślami znajdował się przy tym gdzieś pomiędzy jednym opasłym podręcznikiem do metamorfomagii a drugim – do zaawansowanych eliksirów. (Być może jego „badania", jakkolwiek górnolotnie nie brzmiałoby to określenie, nie były zbyt interesujące, jednak pozyskiwanie kolejnych informacji i składanie dotąd poznanej wiedzy w potężną układankę na swój sposób go uspokajało; oferowało nadzieję, że nie spędzi kolejnych kilku lat w tym ciele, aby nawet jako siedemnastolatek mieć w sobie coś z czternastolatka.)

I nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, co było jeszcze bardziej zaskakujące przez wzgląd na to, że patrzył pod nogi, a nie przed siebie, ktoś chwycił go tuż pod kołnierzem koszuli. Chwyt był szybki, mocny i nie pozostawiał nawet czasu na jeden krótki wdech. Zaraz po tym – przez co straciłby równowagę, gdyby tylko nie był tak silnie podtrzymywany za szyję – został popchnięty na najbliższą ścianę.

Wszystko działo się w ułamku chwil. Spodziewał się zobaczyć każdą możliwą osobę. Rozłoszczonego spotkaniami z Hermioną Gryfona ze starszych roczników. Ralpha, Harrigana lub innego, po cichu nienawidzącego go Ślizgona. Cóż, bardziej spodziewałby się nawet ujrzeć samego Kwiryniusza Quirrella, ale z całą pewnością nie Vincenta Byrne'a. A już na pewno nie tak wściekłego, wydającego się gotowym, aby udusić go nawet teraz, przy przynajmniej pięciu znajdujących się na korytarzu osobach.

– Oszalałeś – syknął. Patrząc na twarz chłopaka nie musiał nawet mówić tego w formie pytania. Wystarczyło jedno krótkie spojrzenie, rzucone na jego rozgorączkowane oczy, aby stać się absolutnie przekonanym o jego szaleństwie.

– Obraz – wycedził Byrne, wzmacniając ucisk.

– Kurwa – powiedział Harry, czując jak coraz trudniej złapać mu porządny oddech – jaki obraz?

– Zniknął z miejsca spotkań – odpowiedział Byrne. – A ty jesteś jedynym, który mógł go ukraść.

– Nie wiem nic o żadnym pieprzonym obrazie. – Nawet jeżeli każda postronna osoba nie miałaby żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że nie kłamał i nie odgrywał równie efektywnie podobnego zaskoczenia, chłopak ani przez chwilę nie rozluźnił chwytu, wciąż tak samo wściekły i czujny.

– Vincent! – Harry po raz pierwszy ucieszył się na obecność Harrigana, który – niewiadomo skąd i kiedy – znalazł się tuż przy nich. Wyglądał tak, jakby dopiero co biegł, a na dodatek na czymś przestraszonego i niemal tak samo osłupiałego jak Harry. Zacisnął palce na przedramieniu Byrne'a. – Przestań. Do cholery, Vincent, przestań! Wszyscy cię obserwują.

– Chcę widzieć obraz z powrotem – powiedział Byrne, tym razem wręcz spokojnie. Puścił Harry'ego, a na jego twarzy malowało się zaledwie zirytowanie, jakby chwycenie i popchnięcie na ścianę wcale się nie wydarzyły, a może jakby przebudził się z długiego transu i nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co właśnie zrobił.

– A ja chcę widzieć pana w moim gabinecie. Natychmiast – odezwał się ktoś szorstko za ich plecami.

Harry miał wrażenie, że wciąż śni, a jedyne, co zmieniło się od czasu jego nocnych koszmarów, to ich repertuar. Kwiryniusz Quirrell był bowiem ostatnią z możliwych osób, którą pragnął teraz zobaczyć – a przede wszystkim: którą spodziewał się to zrobić.

Spojrzał na mężczyznę. Jego twarz wyrażała obojętne zaciekawienie, z czymś oscylującym pomiędzy zirytowaniem, jednak Harry wiedział, że to nie miało nic wspólnego z irytacją, którą odczułby w takiej sytuacji każdy inny nauczyciel. Miał wrażenie, że wręcz czuje jego prawdziwy gniew, a już na pewno jest w stanie dostrzec go w jego oczach. I ponownie nie był pewien tego, czy nie była to jedynie jego wyobraźnia, ale mógłby przysiąc, że ten jest równie wściekły, co przed momentem Byrne. Że, gdyby tylko był w stanie to zrobić, sam zacisnąłby palce na szyi Ślizgona, ale przy tym chwyt Byrne'a można byłoby określić mianem łagodnego.

I nagle Harry poczuł strach. Prawdziwy strach, który nie miał nic wspólnego z szaleństwem Byrne'a lub z chorą zaborczością Voldemorta. (Rozumiał ją przez wzgląd na to, że również najchętniej samodzielnie by się na nim zemścił, tak, aby była to wyłącznie jego własna zasługa.)

Jeżeli Byrne znajdzie się sam na sam z Quirrellem, nic nie powstrzyma mężczyznę przed tym, żeby zagłębić się w jego umysł i w każde wspomnienie. W każde spostrzeżenie, które ten zdobył o Harrym, który tak wiele razy traciłby przy nim całą samokontrolę, nawet nie kryjąc się szczególnie ze swoją prawdziwą wiedzą. Zdobywając wspomnienia Byrne'a, Quirrell… dowiedziałby się o wszystkim, a Merlin sam jeden wiedział, jak daleko posunął się chłopak w swoich obserwacjach i spostrzeżeniach.

– To moja wina – powiedział. Być może zbyt szybko i panicznie, aby brzmiało to naturalnie.

Kwiryniusz Quirell posłał mu wręcz rozdrażnione spojrzenie.

– Panie Potter, nie mam żadnych wątpliwości co do tożsamości i winy osoby, która właśnie dokonała na panu napaści.

– Ale to naprawdę moja wina. Ja… zrobiłem Vincentowi taki kawał. Wciąż robimy sobie takie kawały, ale najwidoczniej przesadziłem. Miał prawo się zdenerwować. Nie mam do niego pretensji. Proszę go nie karać. To sprawa wyłącznie pomiędzy nami. – Harrigan sprawiał wrażenie osłupiałego tym potokiem fałszywych wyjaśnień, z kolei Vincent – na niemalże nimi niezainteresowanego.

Za to wyraz twarzy Kwiryniusza Quirella bardziej niż dobitnie świadczył o tym, co ten uważał o robieniu sobie „takich kawałów" w Slytherinie, jak i o „nie posiadaniu pretensji" wobec kogoś, kto dopiero co cię podduszał.

– To musiał być wyjątkowo nieuprzejmy kawał – odpowiedział, z wyraźnym szyderstwem.

– W Slytherinie tylko takie sobie robimy – wtrącił Harrigan nerwowo, najwidoczniej próbując zamienić słowa Quirrella w żart.

Mężczyzna spojrzał pogardliwie na chłopaka.

– Tym razem skończy się na minus dwudziestu punktach dla Slytherinu.

Widać było, że Kwiryniusz Quirrell nieszczególnie wiedział, co z nimi począć (Harry przypuszczał, że prawdopodobnie w obawie przed straceniem nad sobą kontroli). Wyraźnie nie miał też ochoty odejmować Slytherinowi jakichkolwiek punktów (z całą pewnością przez wzgląd na nienawiść wobec innych domów, które mogły wyprzedzić w punktacji Dom Węży). Niemniej jednak Harry wprost nie potrafił uwierzyć w swoje szczęście i w równie łagodną reakcję nauczyciela.

Cóż. Przynajmniej do kolejnych wypowiedzianych przez niego słów, poprzedzonych kolejnym przeciągłym spojrzeniem na Harry'ego.

– Chociaż i tak chcę zobaczyć pana, panie Byrne'a, w swoim gabinecie. Za kwadrans.

…

Naturalnie, Harry nie powiedział Hermionie o całym zajściu na korytarzu. Choć ta sama domyśliła się, że coś się stało, gdy tylko dostrzegła jego zdenerwowanie. (Cóż, naprawdę musiał być kiepskim aktorem.) Nie chciał jej okłamywać, więc jedynie odparł krótko, że właśnie miał jedną ze swoich „sprzeczek" z Vincentem Byrne'em. (Co z kolei utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że nie był tylko „kiepskim", a za to wręcz tragicznym aktorem, bowiem po tak mętnych wyjaśnieniach nie uwierzyłby sobie choćby i za trzysta galeonów.)

Jednak jak Harry mógłby przejmować się domysłami dziewczynki, biorąc pod uwagę to, że być może Kwiryniusz Quirrell przeglądał w tej chwili wszystkie wspomnienia Byrne'a? Na samą myśl o tym czuł uderzenia gorąca i jak coś coraz mocniej zaciska się w jego gardle, sprawiając, że zwykłe przełknięcie śliny niemal sprawiało mu ból.

Wszystko… przebiegało po prostu _nie tak_. Jak powinien postąpić? Czy to był ten czas, w którym mimowolnie stawał się zmuszony błagać o pomoc Śmierć lub wyznać prawdę Albusowi Dumbledore'owi? Czy wciąż istniała szansa, że przesadzał, od początku obierając najgorszy z możliwych scenariuszy?

Ktoś tuż obok niego poruszył się nerwowo.

– Cześć – rzucił szorstko Harrigan w stronę wpatrującej się w niego Hermiony. Ta jedynie nieznacznie skinęła mu w odpowiedzi głową. Zaraz po tym zwrócił się pośpiesznie do samego Harry'ego. – Musimy porozmawiać.

– Teraz?

– Teraz. Vincent jest u Quirrella.

Harry miał ochotę westchnąć, ale wiedział, że – niezależnie od tego, o czym chłopak chciał z nim porozmawiać – druga taka okazja, bez towarzystwa wszechobecnego Vincenta Byrne'a, mogła nie nadarzyć się zbyt prędko.

– Przepraszam, to naprawdę ważne. Zaraz wrócę, dobrze? – powiedział do Hermiony.

– Nie ma sprawy. – Dziewczynka posłała mu blady uśmiech, choć jednocześnie sprawiała wrażenie zaniepokojonej.

– O co chodzi? – spytał, gdy znaleźli się na osobności, tuż pod jednym z okien wychodzących na błonia.

– Musisz oddać mu ten obraz. Tylko ty mogłeś go ukraść. Wie o tym. – Harrigan brzmiał i wyglądał na wyjątkowo zaciekłego, jakby Harry (gdyby w ogóle zrobił to komukolwiek) „ukradł" obraz nie Byrne'owi, za to jemu samemu.

– Nie ukradłem żadnego obrazu. Gdyby nie Byrne, nie wiedziałabym nawet, że zniknął – odpowiedział chłodno Harry, przyglądając się chłopakowi. – Myślałem, że sam go ukradłeś.

– Po co miałbym go kraść? – Uwaga zdawała się wytrącić Harrigana z i tak już uszczuplonej równowagi. – I po co, do cholery, przychodziłbym do ciebie, gdybym to zrobił?

– Nie wiem – powiedział obojętnie Harry. – Dlaczego w ogóle sądzi, że tylko ja mogłem go ukraść?

– Na obraz zostało nałożonych kilka mocnych zaklęć. Uważa, że tylko ty mogłeś je złamać. Jesteś podobno dobry w tych sprawach.

– Dobry w tych sprawach – powtórzył cierpko Harry. Zmarszczył brwi. Wszystko stawało się wręcz groteskowe i jeszcze bardziej niepokojące. Nie wiedział nawet, kto inny mógłby ukraść portret Toma Riddle'a, jeżeli nie sam Harrigan. Koniec końców gniew Byrne'a, wymierzony idealnie w niego i to zaraz po okazaniu mu podobnego wyróżnienia, był chłopakowi najbardziej na rękę. Jednocześnie nie sądził, aby obraz mógłby ukraść Ralph lub inny członek spotkania. – Dlaczego do mnie przyszedłeś?

– Vincent darzy ten obraz… szczególnymi względami. Czasami też wpada w _podobny_ stan. Rozumiesz? – spytał wymownie Harrigan.

– Och, martwisz się o mnie, ponieważ może mnie skrzywdzić.

– Nie martwię się o ciebie. Ja wiem, że to zrobi, a jeżeli do tego dojdzie, w najlepszym przypadku zostanie wyrzucony. Dlatego cię ostrzegam. Oddaj obraz, a wszystko wróci do normalności.

– Możesz wierzyć lub nie, ale nie ukradłem go – odpowiedział, coraz bardziej znużony zaciekłością drugiego Ślizgona.

Harrigan wpatrywał się w niego przez moment w całkowitej ciszy, jakby szukając jakichkolwiek oznak kłamstwa. Gdy ich nie odnalazł, ścisnął nasadę nosa, po czym powiedział:

– Masz przynajmniej pomysł, kto mógłby to zrobić?

– Żadnego – odparł szczerze Harry. – Szczególnie jeżeli zaklęcia, które go chroniły, były równie silne, co te nałożone na drzwi.

– O – Harrigan parsknął śmiechem, w którym nie pobrzmiewał choć cień rozbawienia – zaklęcia, które chroniły drzwi to pestka w porównaniu z tymi nałożonymi na obraz. Nauczył się ich od swojej matki. Nie istnieje żadne zaklęcie, którego nie byłaby w stanie zamienić w śmiertelną pułapkę. W każdej ze stworzonych przez nią barier jest coś czarnomagicznego.

– Mhm – mruknął Harry.

Jeżeli Harrigan mówił prawdę – a Harry nie miał żadnych podstaw ku temu, aby sądzić inaczej – nikt z członków spotkań Byrne'a nie mógłby ukraść obrazu. Chyba, że któryś z nich wykazywał szczególny talent do mrocznych barier, który jednocześnie skrzętnie przed wszystkimi ukrywał, w co Harry szczerze wątpił. A to sprawiało jedynie, że czuł jeszcze większy niepokój.

Nie wiedział praktycznie niczego. Cóż, nie licząc przeczucia, że kradzież miała znacznie więcej wspólnego z nim samym niż z młodym Tomem Riddle'em.


	20. Koło fortuny

**Koło fortuny**

* * *

Po incydencie na korytarzu Harry spodziewał się praktycznie wszystkiego. Zarówno ze strony Kwiryniusza Quirrella (a raczej: samego Voldemorta), jak i Vincenta Byrne'a. A jednak kolejne dni mijały bez jakichkolwiek niepokojących wydarzeń.

Voldemort, nawet jeżeli posunął się do przejrzenia wspomnień Byrne'a, nie przejawiał żadnych oznak wzmożonego zainteresowania Harrym – przynajmniej nie większym niż zwykle. Zaś sam Byrne, jeszcze tego samego wieczoru od wpadnięcia w szał, ponownie powrócił do swojej zmanierowanej wersji, której nikt nie posądziłby o podobną napaść na korytarzu.

Harry miał wobec tego wszystkiego dość mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony brak reakcji Voldemorta mógłby sugerować, że ten wcale nie przejrzał wspomnień Byrne'a (choć była to pocieszająca myśl, Harry jednocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie istniały żadne inne powody, dla których ten żądałby obecności Byrne'a w swoim gabinecie – o ile chłopak nie wspiął się podczas spotkania na wszelkie możliwe wyżyny kłamstwa). Z kolei bierność Byrne'a mogła równie dobrze wskazywać na to, że ten znalazł prawdziwego sprawcę kradzieży lub też odzyskał obraz. Ale z drugiej strony – zarówno zachowanie Voldemorta jak i Byrne'a mogło stanowić jedynie kolejną ciszę przed burzą. Tym razem zapowiadającą coś znacznie bardziej porywistego i niebezpiecznego niż poprzednimi razy.

Harry naprawdę nie wiedział, kiedy zdążył nadejść grudzień. Po prostu pewnego dnia zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest już szósty. Nie szósty października lub listopada, ale grudnia, ostatniego miesiąca roku. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł także to, że za murami Hogwartu nie zrobiło się wyłącznie „trochę" chłodniej. Gdy latał na miotle podczas kolejnych treningów quidditcha nie padał już zaledwie deszcz, a za to śnieg, coraz gęstszy i bardziej lodowaty. Zmiany były również zauważalne na korytarzach szkolnych – wciąż dało się posłyszeć rozmowy o spędzaniu wspólnych świąt z najbliższymi, problemach z wyborem gwiazdkowych prezentów lub niemożności doczekania się upragnionych, wolnych dni od nauki.

Słuchając każdego z uczniów, sam nie potrafił nie myśleć o tym, jak spędzi święta. Mógł wrócić na Privet Drive 4, do Dursleyów, co ci sami mu zaproponowali (co przerażające – prawdopodobnie całkiem szczerze), a wobec czego czuł pewną nieprzyjemną powinność, ale najchętniej zostałby w Hogwarcie. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że tak samo postąpi Kwiryniusz Quirrell, dla którego świąteczny okres wydawał się idealnym do zdobycia kamienia filozoficznego.

A więc – sumując wszystkie za i przeciw – plany Harry'ego sprawiały wrażenie wręcz ostatecznych. Przynajmniej do jedenastego grudnia, podczas którego w sobotnie popołudnie znalazł się w dormitorium sam na sam z Draco.

– Potter – zaczął Draco niepodobnym do siebie, speszonym tonem – masz już jakieś plany na święta? Zostajesz na nie w szkole, tak?

Harry posłał mu przelotne spojrzenie znad czytanej książki.

– Mhm, zostaję – powiedział obojętnie. Przerzucił stronę, po czym dodał: – Ale nie przejmuj się tym.

– Nie przejmuję – odpowiedział Draco, brzmiąc przy tym na urażonego. – Po prostu pomyślałem, że mógłbyś w takim razie spędzić je ze mną. No wiesz – rzucił z udawaną nonszalancją, gdy Harry ponownie na niego spojrzał, tym razem z osłupieniem – w Malfoy Manor. Moi rodzice się zgodzili.

– Zgodzili się – powtórzył Harry.

Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie Lucjusza Malfoya godzącego się lekką ręką na wspólne spędzenie świąt syna z _tym_ Harrym Potterem, dzięki któremu niemal wylądował w Azkabanie. Jednocześnie jednak nie sądził, aby ten mógł mieć wobec niego jakieś wyjątkowo mordercze zamiary. Voldemort wciąż musiał być dla wszystkich nieodwracalnie martwy.

Być może Lucjusz Malfoy naprawdę jedynie przystał na prośbę swojego syna, nie mając przy tym żadnych określonych intencji?

– Łasica też wróci do swojego domu – zauważył Draco. – Zostałbyś w zamku całkowicie sam.

I nagle Harry przypomniał sobie o horkruksach, a konkretniej o pamiętniku Toma Riddle'a. Ten bez wątpienia musiał znajdować się w Malfoy Manor. Prawdopodobnie nawet w całkowicie oczywistym miejscu, ponieważ Lucjusz Malfoy nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jego prawdziwej wartości.

Przygryzł policzek w zamyśleniu.

Albus Dumbledore z całą pewnością będzie skrzętnie pilnował działań Kwiryniusza Quirrella. Z kolei ojciec Draco nie stanowił dla niego zagrożenia (a jeżeli tak było – to nie zagrożenia, z którym nie byłby w stanie sobie samodzielnie poradzić), a druga okazja do zdobycia kolejnego horkruksu mogła nie nadarzyć się zbyt prędko.

Co prawda nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że Hermiona także miała ochotę zaproponować mu coś podobnego, miłe święta ze swoimi rodzicami-dentystami i nadziewanym indykiem, jednak mając do wyboru nieznaczne odtrącenie dziewczynki i zdobycie jeszcze jednego odłamka duszy Voldemorta, nie miał wątpliwości co do podjętej decyzji.

– Twoi rodzice naprawdę nie będą mieli nic przeciwko? – upewnił się.

– Nic a nic.

– W porządku – zgodził się wreszcie. Posłał blady uśmiech Draco, widząc jego wyraźne zadowolenie z przyjęcia propozycji. – To w sumie znacznie lepsze, niż spędzenie świąt w zamku całkiem sam.

…

Harry dopiero na następny dzień zdał sobie sprawę z dwóch kwestii: Albusa Dumbledore'a i horkruksów. Bez wątpienia nie mógł tak po prostu spędzić świąt z Malfoyami, nie informując o tym dyrektora szkoły. (Co się zaś tyczyło Dursleyów – ci wciąż byli na tyle pogrążeni w rozpaczy, że nie sądził, aby wykazywali jakikolwiek sprzeciw wobec jego decyzji, nawet jeżeli woleliby mieć go obok siebie, niby w zastępstwie zmarłego syna.)

Jednakże sprawa odłamków duszy Voldemorta, które zdążył już zdobyć, była znacznie bardziej skomplikowana. Zabieranie ich ze sobą do Malfoy Manor nie było bezpieczne. Z kolei zostawienie ich w dormitorium, choćby i pod bardzo silnymi zaklęciami, było tak samo nieroztropne. Wątpił, aby istniały jakiekolwiek znane mu bariery lub zaklęcia, których Albus Dumbledore nie byłby w stanie przełamać.

Choć przynajmniej jedna z tych kwestii rozwiązała się całkowicie sama.

Kiedy nazajutrz dobiegała końca ostatnia z lekcji eliksirów w tym dniu, a wszyscy, mniej lub bardziej jawnie, zbierali się już do wyjścia, ukradkiem pakując do toreb podręczniki, nieoczekiwanie odezwał się do niego sam Severus Snape:

– Potter, zostań po lekcji.

Biorąc pod uwagę szorstki i zaciekły ton jego głosu, Harry przez moment spodziewał się praktycznie wszystkiego. Rozmowy o Vincencie Byrne'ie. Merlin sam jeden wiedział, czy także nie o Kwiryniuszu Quirrellu.

– Co przeskrobałeś? – szepnął do niego Draco.

– Nic – odpowiedział.

– Może chce porozmawiać o świętach – zauważył Ron.

Draco w pierwszym odruchu posłał chłopcu pobłażliwe spojrzenie (każdy tkwił w niezmiennym przekonaniu, że Severus Snape nie był typem mężczyzny, który z przyjemnością gawędziłby o świętach ze swoimi uczniami), jednak zaraz po tym zmarszczył brwi i przyznał niechętnie:

– Faktycznie. Może mój ojciec rozmawiał z nim na ten temat.

Gdy wszyscy opuścili klasę, a Harry czekał przed katedrą Mistrza Eliksirów, który przez kilkanaście przeciągających się w nieskończoność sekund niczego nie mówił, jedynie patrząc na niego nieczytelnym spojrzeniem, zaczął czuć się tak, jakby ponownie naprawdę miał kilkanaście lat. Zresztą, w pewnym sensie Severus Snape przypominał Voldemorta; wydawało się, że już zawsze będzie w nim wzbudzać podobną nerwowość.

– Ojciec Dracona powiedział mi, że zostałeś zaproszony na święta do Malfoy Manor – powiedział wreszcie mężczyzna. Po czym dodał, dosyć wymownie: – I przyjąłeś zaproszenie.

– Tak – przyznał Harry. – I tak spędziłbym je w zamku, sir.

– Nie wróciłbyś do wujostwa? – zapytał z obojętnością Severus Snape. Mimo tego Harry wiedział, że jest to jedynie gra, a w rzeczywistości zależy mu na odpowiedzi: w wyrazie jego oczu dało się dostrzec pewne wyczekiwanie i zniecierpliwienie.

– Nie. Chyba nie jestem… gotowy – odpowiedział Harry. Westchnął nieznacznie i wbił wzrok w przód katedry. – Nie chcę być porównywany do Dudleya.

– Dobrze… – Severus Snape wydawał się nagle zakłopotany. – Chciałem się jedynie upewnić. Jeżeli twoje wujostwo wyraża zgodę na wyjazd, ja ani dyrektor nie widzimy żadnych przeciwwskazań, abyś spędził święta z rodziną Dracona.

Harry'ego naszła smutna refleksja, że kłamanie jest czasem zatrważająco proste – naturalne niemalże jak oddychanie. Choć wyłącznie wtedy, kiedy robisz to wobec kogoś, komu na tobie zależy.

…

Albus Dumbledore z całą pewnością dostrzegał przynajmniej tuzin przeciwwskazań co do tego, aby Harry spędził święta razem z rodziną Malfoyów.

Sądził, że tragedia Dursleyów zbliży ich do chłopca – tak samo jak samego chłopca do wujostwa – a wszystko wskazywało na to, że wcale tak się nie stało i nie stanie. Chociaż nie potrafił określić, czy śmierć Dudleya była tego bezpośrednią lub pośrednią przyczyną, bowiem Harry stał się tak bardzo… _inny_. Wręcz obcy, a już na pewno niejednoznaczny i ciężki do zdefiniowania.

Początkowo uważał, że stanowi coś pokroju jego znacznie, znacznie młodszej wersji, genialnej i nieco zamkniętej w sobie, jednak dopiero teraz zaczął dostrzegać _coś_ więcej.

Harry Potter stawał się zagrożeniem. A przynajmniej mógł i stanie się nim w najbliższym czasie. Szczególnie z wpływami bogatych Ślizgonów, skoro już teraz był w stanie zainteresować nawet młodego dziedzica fortuny Byrne'ów.

Wiedział o jego obsesji Tomem. A to sprawiało, że czuł się jeszcze bardziej wytrącony z równowagi. Koniec końców Tom był szalenie fascynujący i wątpił, aby Harry'emu – choćby póki co skutecznie się temu opierał – również nie udzieliła się fascynacja jego osobą.

A gdyby tylko podobne zafascynowanie samym Harrym udzieliło się także Voldemortowi…

Nigdy się tak nie stanie. Nie dopuści do tego.

Mężczyzna napełnił filiżankę kolejną porcją herbaty ze stojącego na biurku czajnika. Ujął ją w sękate palce i wziął głęboki wdech gorącej pary. Szkła jego okularów zaparowały, na chwilę przysłaniając widok na klatkę z Fawkesem gęstą, białą mgłą. Upił łyk, po czym sięgnął po cytrynowego dropsa z niewielkiej misy wypełnionej dziesiątkami innych, nieodmiennie nasączanych nieznaczną dawką uspokajającego eliksiru.

Popełnił już jeden kardynalny błąd, który kosztował czarodziejski świat tak wiele ofiar, który kosztował _jego_ tak wiele cierpliwości, czasu i zaangażowania. Zrobi wszystko, dosłownie wszystko, aby nie popełnić kolejnego.

Dla większego dobra.

…

Kwestia spędzenia świąt w Malfoy Manor nie pozostawiała żadnego miejsca na domysły. Napisał do Dursleyów (list wysłał szkolną sową, bowiem nic nie wskazywało na to, aby Hugin zacząć wykazywać nagle jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie dostarczaniem poczty), a ci przystanęli na jego prośbę (choć prawdopodobnie robiąc jedynie dobrą minę do złej gry). Jednak wciąż nie wiedział, jak postąpić z horkruksami, a także z samą Nagini.

Jej zabójstwo sprawiało wrażenie tak prostego: wystarczyłaby do tego zaledwie jedna uśmiercająca klątwa. Mógł to zrobić w jak najmniej bolesny sposób, może nawet w taki, w którym Nagini nie byłaby świadoma tego, że właśnie umiera.

Była to sprawa najwyższej wagi i to od samego początku – a jednak nie potrafił tego zrobić. Nie potrafił już choćby i myśleć o podobnym postąpieniu, co tylko powodowało, że czuł się jak tchórz, a samo tchórzostwo od zawsze było czymś, czym najmocniej gardził.

A więc ostatecznie zdecydował się na to, co wychodziło mu najlepiej – na improwizację.

Nagini nie była już tamtym potężnym stworzeniem, nie do pomylenia z żadnym innym, dla którego nie istniała praktycznie żadna skuteczna kryjówka. Jednocześnie – w swojej „nowej" formie – była całkowicie nieoczywista jako horkruks. Jedyny problem stanowiła więc jej pamięć.

Myślenie o jej wyczyszczeniu, praktycznie o „kradzieży" samego węża Voldemorta i uczynienia z niego własnej towarzyszki, być może jeszcze wierniejszej, sprawiała, że czuł się niemalże podekscytowany. Fakt, że wciąż pozostałby horkruksem nie miałby znaczenia – koniec końców również nim był, a odłamka duszy Toma Riddle'a znajdującego się w Nagini nikt (nie przy Harrym) nie zdołałby i tak wykorzystać w celu ewentualnego, ponownego odrodzenia Czarnego Pana.

Co się zaś tyczyło pozostałych horkruksów, Harry stwierdził, że najlepiej będzie je po prostu ukryć.

Lucjusz Malfoy był niezaprzeczalnie gorszym czarodziejem niż on, jednakże wciąż można było określić go jako _bardzo dobrego_ , a miał znaleźć się w jego własnej posiadłości, w której mężczyzna mógłby mieć zasadniczą przewagę – efekt zaskoczenia.

Z drugiej strony wciąż pozostawał cały tuzin innych – póki co znacznie mniej istotnych – kwestii. Między innymi to, w jaki sposób zniszczy horkruksy, a także przyszłość Komnaty Tajemnic. Przyszłość, która wikłała dziennik Toma Riddle'a, Ginny Weasley i bazyliszka.

I tak, myśląc o ustroni Salazara Slytherina, znalazł pozostałe rozwiązania.

…

Następnego dnia, w czasie kolacji, wywinął się od pojawienia się w Wielkiej Sali bólem brzucha. Wolałby przedostać się do Komnaty Tajemnic w nocy, jednak – szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę ostatni incydent z Vincentem Byrne'em – wolał nie kusić losu. Łazienka dziewcząt na pierwszym piętrze, w którym wciąż rezydowała napastliwa Jęcząca Marta (prześladując wszystkim posądzeniami o prześladowanie), była od dziesiątek lat nieuczęszczana, a odwiedzając ją w czasie posiłku, miał również pewność, że nie zostanie śledzony przez Byrne'a, bowiem ten nigdy nie opuścił żadnego z nich.

Pomieszczenie było dokładnie takim, jakim je zapamiętał: posadzka przypominała wodniste bajoro, lustra nad umywalkami były czymś umazane, a na drzwiach do rezerwuarów znajdowało się kilka niewybrednych napisów.

Miał ochotę odetchnąć z ulgą, zauważając nieobecność Marty. Nie wiedziałby zresztą, jak powinien z nią postąpić, gdyby stała się przypadkowym świadkiem otwarcia przez niego ukrytego przejścia. Dziewczyna nie pamiętała zbyt wiele z chwili własnej śmierci – jedynie żółte ślepia bazyliszka – jednak, kto wie, być może zapytana przez Kwiryniusza Quirrella lub Albusa Dumbledore'a, mogłaby go wydać.

Podszedł do umywalki z kranem, na którym, po prawej stronie, był wyryty niewielki wąż, na pierwszy rzut oka całkowicie niewidoczny. Dotknął jej krawędzi, po czym wziął szybki, głęboki oddech.

To, co robił, zaczynało stawać się istnym szaleństwem, jednak – co w swojej ponurości na swój sposób dodawało mu otuchy – nigdy nie mógł z ręką na sercu powiedzieć, że był szczęśliwy lub czuł się bezpiecznie. Może i to, co teraz przeżywał, przypominające niezasłużoną karę, było szalone – ale i w nim samym od zawsze kryło się pewne szaleństwo, które pozwoliło mu przeżyć w jednym kawałku blisko siedemdziesiąt lat.

Spojrzał na podobiznę węża, wyobrażając sobie, że patrzy na żywego gada. Gdy skupił się dostatecznie mocno, nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że symbol nieznacznie się poruszył, po czym utkwił w nim paciorkowaty wzrok, jakby w geście niecierpliwego oczekiwania.

– _Otwórz się_ – zażądał.

Kran rozświetlił się jasną poświatą, a zaraz po tym zaczął obracać się tak długo, aż poruszyła się cała umywalka. W niecałe dziesięć sekund później znikła, ukazując wylot rury, wystarczająco szerokiej, aby był w stanie zmieścić się do niej nawet jako dorosły mężczyzna.

Zamknął oczy i wszedł do wejścia, czego niemal natychmiastowo pożałował: zapomniał o tym, jak śliski był jego grunt. Stracił równowagę, uderzył w niego głową i przeklął, mknąc już z niesamowitą prędkością w kierunku tunelu.

Nie wiedzieć kiedy, plasnął na mokrą posadzkę. Wstał, otrzepując szaty. Rzucił „Lumos" i zaczął kierować się w stronę wejścia do Komnaty Tajemnic. Jego serce łomotało tak głośno, że gdy nastąpił na czaszkę szczura, a ta rozkruszyła się pod jego stopami z głośnym chrupnięciem, miał wrażenie, że to zaraz wyrwie się z klatki piersiowej.

Ruszył przed siebie. Kiedy kręta i długa droga wreszcie się urwała, doprowadzając go tym samym do muru, na którym wyrzeźbione były dwa splecione ze sobą węże i które stanowiło wejście do Komnaty Tajemnic, nie wiedział, czy czuł większą ulgę, czy zdenerwowanie. Ponownie wziął głęboki wdech i spojrzał na szmaragdowe oczy gadów, wyobrażając sobie, że te go bacznie mu się przyglądają; że same zwierzęta _żyją._

Po kolejnym „otwórz się" wypowiedzianym w wężomowie, węże rozdzieliły się, a mur zaczął rozsuwać się na dwie części z głośnym chrobotem, zaraz po tym całkowicie znikając w ścianie i ukazując wejście.

Pierwsze, co go uderzyło, kiedy przekroczył Komnatę Tajemnic po ponad pięćdziesięciu latach (lub też po raz pierwszy w tym wcieleniu), była jej atmosfera. Co prawda sam ogrom pomieszczenia, choćby podtrzymujące strop, potężne kolumny, wokół których wiły się rzeźbione węże, a także kolosalnych rozmiarów posąg Salazara Slytherina, nie mogłyby nie zrobić wrażenia praktycznie na nikim, jednak to, co wywarło na nim największe wrażenie i to dopiero teraz, to wyczuwalna w powietrzu magia. Nęcąca. Znacznie potężniejsza od tej Voldemorta i Albusa Dumbledore'a. Piękna. Wydawało mu się, że całe to miejsce jest nią na wskroś przesiąknięte. Jako dziecko stwierdziłby, że czuje się w nim po prostu „dziwnie" (choć dziwnie przyjemnie), ale teraz – po tych wszystkich latach – nie miał już żadnych problemów z określeniem tego osobliwego uczucia.

Przerwał zaklęcie Lumos. Pomimo tego, że nie mógł nigdzie zlokalizować żadnych świec, w komnacie było całkowicie widno. Zaczął przechadzać się wokół kolumn, jednocześnie bacznie przeglądając się każdej ścianie. Dźwięk jego kroków sprawiał wrażenie nieprzyjemnie głośnego.

Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego nigdy ponownie nie zszedł do Komnaty Tajemnic. Miał w końcu tak wiele okazji: chociażby gdy powrócił do Hogwartu na ostatni rok nauki lub wizytował szkołę, już jako szef Biura Aurorów. Być może przez wspomnienia o umierającej Ginny i Tomie Riddle'u, któremu zaufał – na miłość boską, _zaufał_ – a który koniec końców obszedł się z nim z równym okrucieństwem.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, nagle zaatakowały go wszystkie z tych wspomnień. Szczególnie te, w których tak skrzętnie ukrywał pamiętnik Riddle'a przed niechcianymi spojrzeniami i dotykiem, jak najcenniejszy, najprywatniejszy skarb, kiedy wyczekiwał z podnieceniem każdej kolejnej rozmowy z młodym Voldemortem. „Tom mnie zrozumie", myślał wtedy. Wciąż pamiętał, jak bardzo był o tym przekonany, ciesząc się, że wreszcie natrafił na kogoś podobnego. Zaczął nazywać go swoim przyjacielem – stawiać na równi z Ronem i Hermioną – i wierzyć z psią naiwnością, że Tom się o niego troszczy, że jest nim zainteresowany nie względu na bliznę lub rodziców, a dlatego, że są tacy podobni, że Tom go _wybrał_.

Zresztą nie tylko on musiał zostać dotknięty równie boleśnie, w pewien sposób _naznaczony_ tym epizodem na resztę życia. Choć Ginny miała wielokrotnie okazję do poruszenia tego tematu, nigdy nawet się do niego nie przybliżyła.

Nie miał wątpliwości, że przechadzał się po Komnacie Tajemnic, jednak nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że mogą sąsiadować z nią inne pomieszczenia – być może nawet cały ich szereg. Wszystkie wzmianki o Salazarze Slytherinie mówiły, że spędzał w podziemiu (choć to było za każdym razem nazywane „samotnością", nie trudno było domyśleć się, w jakim konkretnie miejscu tak pragnął ją praktykować) większość czasu, a Harry wątpił, aby czarnoksiężnik robił to właśnie tutaj – tym bardziej już po stworzeniu komnaty. Prawdopodobniejsze wydawało się to, że do odpoczynku służyły mu znacznie prywatniejsze, wygodniejsze i równie dobrze ukryte komnaty.

Mógłby ukryć pierścień Gauntów i diadem Roweny Ravenclaw praktycznie wszędzie, w pierwszej lepszej ścianie lub kolumnie, jednak poczuł się podekscytowany wizją odkrycia – samą możliwość istnienia – czegoś pokroju komnat Salazara Slytherina.

Po dwudziestu minutach krążenia wokół ścian wreszcie to dostrzegł: wyryty na murze symbol. Gdy zbliżył się do niego, chcąc zobaczyć, co przedstawia, jego serce zaczęło walić niczym młot. Był to wąż, identyczny jak ten znajdujący się na mosiężnym kranie, w opuszczonej łazience dziewcząt.

Przełknął ślinę.

Powiedział „Otwórz się" w wężomowie. Jego zdenerwowany głos rozniósł się nienaturalnie głośnym echem: „ _Otwórz się. Otwórz się. Otwórz się"._

Uparcie patrzył na węża. Odsunął się o krok i czekał, aż mur, na którym został wyryty, rozsunie się i ukaże mu ukryte przejście. Jednak, przez kilkanaście przeciągających się w nieskończoność sekund, nic się nie działo. Symbol wciąż pozostawał tam, gdzie wcześniej, jak również sama ściana.

Gdy zaraz po tym rozległ się niemiłosiernie głośny chrobot, jakby odsuwanie ciężkiej płyty, poczuł, jak jego żołądek zaciska się w ciasny, przyprawiający o mdłości supeł. Dźwięk nie dochodził z naprzeciwka, choćby z głębi ściany, a dokładnie stamtąd, gdzie stał potężny posąg Salazara Slytherina, a przede wszystkim – gdzie od setek lat tkwił uwięziony bazyliszek.

I nagle z całą mocą powróciła do niego wizja od Hugina. Zimna posadzka. Odgłos przesuwającego się po posadzce cielska. Krew. Zrozumiał, że znajdował się podczas niej właśnie w Komnacie Tajemnic – otoczony jej grubymi murami.

Nie miał czasu zastanawiać się nad tym, czy właśnie wpadł w pułapkę zastawioną przez Slytherina, czy był to jedynie kolejny ze sposobów czarnoksiężnika na wypuszczenie węża. Stanął za jedną z kolumn, szacując w myślach istniejące możliwości.

Najlepszą była ucieczka, ale wtedy bazyliszek wciąż pozostawałby na wolności. Choć czy mógłby wydostać się z samej Komnaty Tajemnic? Być może Harry powinien go po prostu zabić, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że stanowił część tego miejsca, magię równie starą, co ta, którą przesiąknięte było powietrze – to rozwiązanie wydawało się marnotrawstwem.

– _Dlaczego jesteś tak przerażony, dziedzicu?_ – Mógłby przysiąc, że słyszy, jak wąż wodzi za nim węchem.

Niech to szlag, pomyślał. Na dodatek został uznany za dziedzica Salazara Slytherina.

– _Jeżeli na ciebie spojrzę, zginę_ – powiedział wreszcie, wciąż nie ruszając się zza kolumny. Fakt, że bazyliszek także zastygł w swoim miejscu, dodał mu nieco otuchy. – _Twoje spojrzenie_ – dodał znacząco po chwili na wypadek, gdyby wąż go nie zrozumiał.

– _Dziedzic jest zbyt cenny, aby zostać skrzywdzonym._

Harry wyszedł niepewnie z ukrycia. Miał wrażenie, że stracił zmysły, a już z całą pewnością resztki instynktu zachowawczego, jednak wizja – jeżeli w ogóle była prawdziwa – nie uwzględniała jego śmierci poprzez odwzajemnienie wzroku bazyliszka.

Jedno krótkie spojrzenie rzucone wężowi jeszcze bardziej utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że tego, co przeżył w swoim poprzednim życiu, i to praktycznie jako dziecko, nie powinien przeżywać nikt; zarówno w przenośnym i metaforycznym znaczeniu.

Wąż był ogromny i równie długi. Choć Harry przez dłuższą chwilę sunął spojrzeniem wzdłuż jego ogona, pokrytego ciemnozielonymi, matowymi łuskami, nie dostrzegł jego końca – musiał znajdować się aż za kolejną kolumną. Miał ochotę odskoczyć, gdy ten rozwarł szczęki, ukazując rząd gęstych, ostrych zębów.

– _Sądziłem, że jesteś starszy, dziedzicu._ – Bazyliszek utkwił w nim swoje żółte ślepia.

Harry wstrzymał oddech. Być może naprawdę fakt, że rozmawiał z wężami, w jakiś nieokreślony sposób sprawiał, że ich spojrzenie nie stawało się dla niego zagrożeniem. Zresztą nie istniało żadne inne wyjaśnienie. W poprzednim życiu nie spojrzał bazyliszkowi w oczy, a więc nie miał okazji się o tym przekonać.

– _Pomyliłeś się_ – odpowiedział pośpiesznie. Wprost nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście; wąż naprawdę uznał, że jest Tomem Riddle'em.

Spojrzał w ciemny odmęt, który znajdował się tam, gdzie jeszcze niecałe pięć minut wcześniej posąg, a z którego dopiero co wypełznął uwolniony bazyliszek. Posłał nerwowe spojrzenie wężowi, po czym powoli zaczął iść w kierunku jego kryjówki.

– _Czy masz dla mnie jakieś rozkazy, dziedzicu?_ – Harry zamarł, zdając sobie sprawę z tych słów. Wąż schylił przed nim nieznacznie trójkątny łeb, z naroślą przypominającą koronę, przez którą bywał również nazywany „Królem Węży".

– _Chroń mnie_. – Wiedział, że nie istniała żadna rzecz, przed którą musiałby być chroniony w Komnacie Tajemnic. (Rzecz jasna, nie licząc samego bazyliszka.) Jednakże wąż wydawał się zniecierpliwiony brakiem dalszych poleceń, a to krótkie – jakkolwiek pozbawione sensu – zdawało się nieco go uspokoić.

Gdyby ktoś niecałe pół roku wcześniej powiedział mu, że po śmierci ponownie powróci do swojego jedenastoletniego ciała, że sama śmierć nie jest jedynie zjawiskiem, ale i osobą, a Król Węży będzie chylił przed nim łeb w wyrazie szacunku, oczywiście by w to nie uwierzył. Dlatego teraz, po tym wszystkim, powoli szczerze zaczynał obawiać się tego, co jeszcze nie nastąpiło – los wystarczająco wyraźnie pokazał, że nie istnieje żadna rzecz, na którą nie byłoby go stać.

Spojrzał ostatni raz na bazyliszka, jednak nic nie wskazywało na to, aby ten czekał jedynie na okazję, aby go zaatakować. Zaraz po tym, znacznie spokojniejszy, zerknął do wnętrza posągu. Choć pomieszczenie było pogrążone w całkowitych ciemnościach, a także widoczny był zaledwie jego początek, na który padało jeszcze nieokreślone światło Komnaty Tajemnic, miał wrażenie, że to jest o wiele większe, niż początkowo przypuszczał.

– _Lumos_ – rzucił zaklęcie i wszedł do środka.

Pomieszczenie w rzeczywistości okazało się znacznie szersze i wyższe niż sam bazyliszek. Posadzka, ściany, jak i sklepienie były stworzone z tego kamienia, co Komnata Tajemnic. Przede wszystkim jednak magia wyczuwalna w powietrzu wydawała się tutaj znacznie intensywniejsza i jakby cięższa, a – gdy Harry rzucił kolejne, tym razem zwiadowcze, oświetlające zaklęcie – odkrył kolejne przejście, ponownie chronione przez grube mury, ozdabiane dwoma splecionymi ze sobą wężami.

Podszedł do nich, nie mogąc powstrzymać się przed tym, aby nie dotknąć rzeźbień. Były piękne, co tylko ostatecznie utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że Salazar Slytherin był wirtuozem w swojej dziedzinie. Nie tylko stworzył równie ukryte miejsce, niedostępne nawet dla pozostałych założycieli; zadbał przy tym także o jego najdrobniejsze wizualne szczegóły.

Nie będąc w stanie czekać ani chwili dłużej, podszedł do murów. Gdy ponownie powiedział „Otwórz się" w wężomowie, wyobrażając sobie, że na jego oczach węże ożywają, odwzajemniając jego spojrzenie szmaragdowymi kamieniami, spodziewał się praktycznie wszystkiego, jednak z całą pewnością nie tego, że mury rozsuną się zwyczajnie, jak we wszystkich innych przejściach, ukazując kolejną, dotąd ukrytą komnatę.

Pomieszczenie nie należało do najmniejszych, jednak jego umeblowanie, a raczej zagracenie, sprawiało, że można było odnieść zgoła inne wrażenie. Wszystkie cztery ściany, od podłogi aż po sufit, zajmowały setki książek, w ciemnych oprawach i ułożonych rzędami. Do najwyższych z nich można było dostać się dzięki schodom wykonanym – tak jak niemalże większość mebli – z ciemnobrązowego drewna, a które prowadziły na specjalnie do tego stworzone piętro, przypominające balkon w kształcie kwadratowej litery „c". W centralnej części komnaty znajdował się kominek, który zapalił się samoistnie, gdy tylko przekroczył próg pomieszczenia, o wiele za mały, aby zostać podłączonym do sieci Fiuu. Obok niego stał stół, na którym piętrzyło się kilka książek. Te zresztą zajmowały także dwa biurka stojące w kącie i jedno krzesło. Zaś jedynym sprawiającym względnie wygodne wrażenie (a przede wszystkim – niezajętym) meblem był elegancki fotel.

Tym, co najbardziej zaskoczyło Harry'ego w komnacie, były dominujące w niej kolory – brązy i czerń. Nie był w stanie dostrzec nigdzie żadnej zieleni, wydawającej się stanowić ulubioną barwę Salazara Slytherina.

Harry od dawna nie czuł się tak podekscytowany. Podszedł do jednej ze ścian, dotykając grzbietu każdej książki i pobieżnie czytając ich tytuły, byleby jak najszybciej przejść do kolejnych. Wszystkie z nich musiały być równie stare, co sam opiekun Slytherinu, choć nie wydzielały nieprzyjemnego zapachu, jaki zwykle unosił się w wiekowych bibliotekach, które miał okazję odwiedzić w swoim życiu. Zresztą nawet nie dziwiło to Harry'ego – komnata znajdowała się w idealnym stanie, najwyraźniej zakonserwowana przez drzemiącą w nim magię.

– To prawdziwa skarbnica wiedzy. O ile nie posługujesz się biegle wyłącznie angielskim, a także znasz trochę zaawansowanych szyfrujących zaklęć.

Harry rzucił przelotne spojrzenie Śmierci, który przeglądał z obojętnością książkę, dotąd leżącą na jednym z biurek. Prawdopodobnie w innym przypadku zareagowałby całkowicie inaczej na jego nieoczekiwaną (i niewyczekiwaną) obecność, szczególnie po ostatnich wydarzeniach, jednak był tak bardzo zafascynowany odkrytą komnatą i możliwościami, które w sobie kryła, że jedynie rzucił:

– Aż dziwne, że Riddle jej nie spustoszył, co?

Miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna spojrzał na niego po tych słowach.

– Sądził, że tu wróci.

– Fakt. – Harry uśmiechnął się nieznacznie pod nosem. – Nie przypuszczał, że ktokolwiek będzie w stanie nie ulec jego słynnemu urokowi osobistemu. Dumbledore w końcu całkiem nieźle pokrzyżował jego nauczycielskie plany.

– Prawdopodobnie wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej, gdyby dostał tą pracę.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od zerknięcia na twarz Śmierci, jednak ten stał akurat odwrócony do niego plecami. Być może było to jedynie wrażenie, ale mężczyzna wydawał mu się niemalże czymś strapiony lub zmęczony.

– Spotkałeś go? – zmienił temat, kierowany ciekawością. Wyjął z rzędu przypadkową książkę, jednak ta okazała się być napisana językiem, który widział po raz pierwszy w życiu. Mimo tego zaczął ją przeglądać, zafascynowany egzotycznymi słowami i elegancką, kaligraficzną czcionką. – Mam na myśli Riddle'a. Musiałeś go zresztą spotkać, skoro umarł.

– Nie rozmawiam ze wszystkimi – odpowiedział Śmierć dopiero po chwili, jakby zwlekał z odpowiedzią. – Ale tak, poznałem Toma Riddle'a. Miał interesujący umysł i był bez wątpienia największym czarnoksiężnikiem od czasów Salazara Slytherina. Wizjonerem. Nawet jeżeli metody, którymi posługiwał się, aby osiągnąć wyznaczone cele, były dość inwazyjne.

– _Inwazyjne_ – parsknął śmiechem Harry. – Był pieprzonym psychopatą. I prawdopodobnie wyjątkowo nie ucieszył się na wieść o tym, że umarł. Bez horkruksów i szansy na kolejne życie.

– Wykazujesz dzisiaj wręcz niezdrowe zainteresowanie jego osobą.

– Zawsze mnie interesował. Na swój sposób – przyznał niechętnie Harry, sięgając po kolejną książkę. Uznał, że ma szczególnego pecha: ta z kolei została całkowicie napisana w łacinie. Przeglądał przez chwilę ryciny roślin, jednocześnie zastanawiając się nad własnymi słowami. – W końcu byliśmy… jesteśmy podobni. Mam wrażenie, że każdy, kto go pamięta, patrzy na mnie przez jego pryzmat, wciąż nas do siebie porównując.

– Nie jesteście aż tak podobni. Raczej stanowicie uzupełniające się przeciwieństwo.

– Uzupełniające się przeciwieństwo – powtórzył Harry, nieomal nie wypuszczając przy tym książki z rąk. – To naprawdę jedna z najgłupszych rzeczy, jaką powiedziałeś.

– W innym życiu – zaczął Śmierć, zaszczycając go przy tym zaledwie krótkim, przelotnym spojrzeniem – rządziliście wspólnie magiczną Wielką Brytanią przez blisko sto lat. Dziewięćdziesiąt sześć, uściślając.

– To żart? – zapytał Harry. Choć wypowiedział te słowa rozbawionym tonem, te zabrzmiały wyjątkowo nerwowo. Usilnie wpatrywał się w czytającego mężczyznę, chcąc aby ten ponownie na niego spojrzał i przyznał mu rację. On z Voldemortem rządzący magiczną Wielką Brytanią! Byłby to zatrważająco zły i absurdalny żart, jednak nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że jeżeli Śmierć w ogóle kiedykolwiek opowiadał jakiekolwiek żarty, to właśnie tego rodzaju.

– Nie. – Śmierć brzmiał wręcz szorstko. – To nie żart.

– Jak to możliwe? – Położył książkę na najbliższe biurku, nie siląc się nawet na odłożenie jej na swoje miejsce. Oparł się o nie, obserwując mężczyznę i czując się coraz bardziej zirytowany jego małomównością. – Istnieją inne życia? I dlaczego w ogóle staliśmy się – urwał na moment, szukając odpowiedniego słowa – _partnerami_? Byliśmy prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi? To wszystko jakiś pieprzony absurd. Nie ma szans, abyśmy współpracowali choćby w dwudziestym życiu. Prawdopodobnie znowu właśnie mną manipulujesz. Sprawdzasz moje… reakcje.

Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego słowa Śmierci tak bardzo go oburzyły. Jeżeli nawet mówiłby prawdę (choć Harry po prostu wiedział, że kłamał) – wszystko działo się w czasach jego całkowicie innego wcielenia. To byłby wciąż on sam, ale jednocześnie ktoś zupełnie inny.

– Nie ufasz mi. Sądzisz, że kłamię?

– Oczywiście, że kłamiesz – odparł Harry z pewnością. – Pojawiasz się znikąd. Manipulujesz mną i wciskasz podobne brednie. A potem znikasz od tak. Jakby sprawiałoby ci to jakąś perwersyjną przyjemność – dodał z kpiną.

– Pokażę ci – powiedział mężczyzna. – Z całą pewnością pokazanie ci tego będzie najlepszą odpowiedzią na każde z twoich pytań.

Harry miał ochotę zaprotestować, sugerując przy tym, że ten mógł również stworzyć fałszywe wspomnienie (bowiem Harry domyślał się, że to właśnie je chce mu pokazać), jednak w jednej chwili opuściła go cała pewność siebie. Śmierć nigdy nie wydawał się równie poważny (choć ciężko kiedykolwiek byłoby nazwać go niepoważnym), a ponadto Harry nie potrafił doszukać się jakichkolwiek powodów, dla których miałby być manipulowany.

– Przygotuj się.

Po usłyszeniu tych słów naprawdę sądził, że jest już przygotowany na wszystko, jednak, gdy komnata Salazara Slytherina rozpłynęła się przed jego oczami niczym ziarna piasku, zastąpiona przez nieco mniej obszerny gabinet, przypominający ten należący do ministra magii, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak w wielkim był błędzie.

Poczuł jeszcze większe zdenerwowanie, zauważając, że Śmierć mu nie towarzyszył, choć zaraz po tym domyślił się, że ten chciał jedynie zapewnić mu pewną… prywatność. Zresztą on sam, będąc świadkiem rozgrywającej się przed nim sceny, poczuł się jak podpatrywacz, w niewłaściwym miejscu i czasie.

Ogień palący się w kominku stanowił jedyne oświetlenie pomieszczenia, sprawiając, że w panującej w pomieszczeniu atmosferze dało się wyczuć coś intymnego. O potężne, ciemnobrązowe biurko, stojące pod oknem, stał oparty on sam i Riddle.

Nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że patrzy na siebie samego (a raczej: siebie samego z innego życia), a jednak towarzyszące temu uczucie było wręcz irracjonalne; nie czuł się tak, jakby patrzył na swoje lustrzane odbicie lub też na własne wspomnienie, a raczej jak „prawdziwa" wersja siebie, której przyszło oglądać poczynania wcielającego się w jego rolę zmiennokształtnego. Ponadto patrzenie na równie młodą wersję siebie samego – być może nawet nie trzydziestoletnią – było niemalże bolesne, a na Toma Riddle'a, niewiele od niego starszego i wyglądającego tak ludzko, bez ciała spustoszonego niewłaściwym wykorzystaniem najmroczniejszej magii i w czarnej, wyjściowej szacie, po prostu nienaturalne.

Skądś dochodziło głośne echo muzyki i odgłosów zabawy, jakby w ministerstwie trwał właśnie bal lub inne hucznie obchodzone wydarzenie.

Podszedł bliżej do siebie samego, upijającego łyk wina i wpatrującego się w ogień. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że spędzał czas z Voldemortem zamiast z wszystkimi innymi osobami. (Ponadto w _taki_ sposób. Dlaczego stali tak blisko siebie?)

– To była wyjątkowo dobra kampania.

Harry ze wspomnienia spojrzał przelotnie na Voldemorta. Pośpiesznie, jakby z nieokreślonych powodów obawiał się odwzajemnienia tego spojrzenia, albo jakby tak naprawdę nie poświęcał zbyt wiele uwagi słowom mężczyzny, zbyt zaabsorbowany własnymi myślami. Z kolei Voldemort (co sprawiło, że coś niewidzialnego owinęło się ciasno wokół żołądka prawdziwego Harry'ego), jawnie i bez jakichkolwiek zahamowań, wpatrywał się w profil jego twarzy.

– Wszystko wskazuje na to, że jeszcze trochę porządzimy. – Harry ze wspomnienia wziął ostatni łyk wina, po czym odstawił pusty kieliszek na biurko. Na jego wargach błąkał się nieznaczny uśmiech, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewało coś niebezpiecznie bliskiego rozbawieniu, jednak wszystko to wydawało się być pustą i nieszczerą wesołością nieszczęśliwego człowieka. (Prawdziwy Harry dopiero teraz ze złością zauważył także, że ten był już całkiem pijany – i to tuż obok trzeźwego Voldemorta.)

– Będziemy rządzić całą wieczność.

– Naprawdę w to wierzysz? – Harry ze wspomnienia po raz pierwszy spojrzał równie przeciągłym spojrzeniem na Voldemorta. Tym razem jego słowa sprawiały wrażenie wręcz kpiących. – Ile dla ciebie trwa wieczność?

– Sądzisz, że kłamię? – odpowiedział Voldemort.

– Chciałbyś w ogóle spędzić ze mną tyle czasu? I co takiego byśmy wspólnie robili, wyłącznie rządzili?

Voldemort nie odpowiadał przez dłuższą chwilę. Odwrócił wzrok od drugiego mężczyzny i upił dwa łyki z trzymanej, dotąd wciąż nie tkniętej, szklanki alkoholu.

– Jeżeli to wszystko, co możemy wspólnie robić – powiedział dopiero po chwili. – To wystarczające.

Harry ze wspomnienia wyglądał na zaskoczonego tymi słowami, ale jednocześnie, z nieokreślonych powodów, nimi zasmuconego. Nakrył dłonią dłoń Riddle'a opartą o biurko.

– Żałuję tak wielu decyzji. – Pokręcił nieznacznie głową. Wypowiadanie tych słów wyraźnie sprawiało mu trudność. – Najbardziej tego, że tak długo zwlekałem. Mam wrażenie, że teraz jest już za późno.

Prawdziwy Harry nie mógł patrzeć (a tym bardziej uwierzyć w to, co widzi) na to, jak Voldemort odstawia szklankę i nachyla się nad wspomnieniem jego innego wcielenia, po czym całuje go w szyję.

– Proroctwo to kłamstwo – odpowiedział Voldemort. – Liczy się tylko to, czego chcesz.

– Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz. Moje sny – głos Harry'ego ze wspomnienia się załamał – nie widziałeś ich. Nie mogę przestać o nich myśleć. Nie mogę już nawet spać. Nie będzie żadnej wieczności, Tom. Nawet gdybym tego chciał. – Prawdziwy Harry dopiero teraz zauważył, że mężczyzna zaczął płakać. – Nie da się oszukać śmierci. Nie oszukają jej żadne pieprzone horkruksy.

– Chodź do mnie – powiedział Voldemort. Harry ze wspomnienia przysunął się do niego i położył głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. Riddle zaczął uspokajająco gładzić jego plecy, wyglądając przy tym na zmęczonego. – Nie wierzę, że urżnąłeś się taką ilością wina.

– Niczego nie rozumiesz.

– Rozumiem – odpowiedział Voldemort. – Urżnąłeś się tak jak sześć lat temu.

– Przestań. – Harry ze wspomnienia podniósł spojrzenie. – Kocham cię. Chcę, żebyś o tym pamiętał. – Wypowiadając te słowa sprawiał wrażenie zatrważająco trzeźwego. – A przede wszystkim chcę, żebyś pamiętał o mnie.

– Nie mów i nie rób niczego, czego mógłbyś jutro żałować. – Voldemort przestał gładzić jego plecy. Wyznanie wyraźnie wytrąciło go z równowagi, choć jego głos wciąż pozostawał spokojny. – A tym bardziej skończ mówić o tym, że umrzesz. Sądzisz, że ci na to pozwolę?

– Obiecaj mi, że nie zapomnisz. Nigdy niczego mi nie obiecałeś.

Voldemort westchnął, patrząc uważnie na jego twarz.

– Nigdy nie zapomnę. Nie mógłbym tego zrobić, nawet gdybym chciał.

Gdy w jednej sekundzie gabinet rozpłynął się i wraz z nim całe wspomnienie przekazane mu przez Śmierć, a on ponownie znalazł się w czytelni Salazara Slytherina, miał wrażenie, że za moment zwymiotuje. Z całej siły zacisnął palce na rogu biurka, starając się zrozumieć… to wszystko. Czymkolwiek _to_ było.

On współpracujący z Voldemortem i rządzący z nim magiczną Wielką Brytanią przez blisko wiek. (Prawdopodobnie równie zły i z całą pewnością korzystający z tych samych metod, bowiem nie istniało żadne inne wytłumaczenie na jego młody wygląd; koniec końców doskonale pamiętał, jak wyglądał dobijając „zaledwie" siedemdziesiątki.) Przyjaźniący się z mordercą własnych rodziców i osobą odpowiedzialną za całe zło przetaczające się w jego życiu. A co więcej, zakochany w nim. (Nie tylko zakochany w drugim mężczyźnie, ale i w pieprzonym mordercy. Przede wszystkim – w samym Voldemorcie.) Wyznający mu miłość. Płaczący przy nim. Pozwalający mu się dotykać i całować.

Wszystko było wyłącznie nieporozumieniem. Musiało nim być. Zawsze uważał, że alternatywne rzeczywistości są zaledwie „alternatywne". W rzeczywistości okazało się, że jedyne, co łączy wszystkie istniejące światy, to ci sami aktorzy.

W poprzednim życiu wciąż otaczał się mężczyznami, ci w końcu nieporównywalnie przewyższali ilością kobiety pracujące w zawodzie aurora, ale nigdy nie uznał żadnego z nich za atrakcyjnego w _ten_ sposób, a co dopiero Voldemorta. Myśl o tym, że prawdopodobnie musieli się ze sobą pieprzyć – on z Riddle'em – ostatecznie przelała czarę goryczy.

– To jakiś pieprzony żart – powiedział.

– To twoja odpowiedź. – Ton Śmierci był uprzejmy, jakby ten dopiero co wyświadczył mu przysługę i właśnie mówił „proszę bardzo", co jeszcze bardziej wytrąciło Harry'ego z równowagi. Wpatrywał się w niego z chłodnym zainteresowaniem. – Nie wiem tylko, dlaczego tak bardzo cię zdenerwowała. To wyjątkowo daleka linia czasowa.

– To jedyne wytłumaczenie – odpowiedział Harry, patrząc na niego ze złością. – Tamta „linia czasowa" – zaakcentował to słowo z wyraźną pogardą – nie ma nic wspólnego z tą.

Mężczyzna wyglądał na rozbawionego tą odpowiedzią, co więcej, i niemal tak jakby w duchu prześmiewał się ze zdenerwowania Harry'ego.

– Wszystkie linie czasowe i tak stanowią swoje odbicia. Najlepiej obrazuje to człowiek stojący w okręgu z luster. Może obraz w każdym z nich będzie inny ze względu na zmienny kąt ich padania, jednak ostatecznie i tak będą pokazywać tą samą osobę.

Harry (choć miał szczerą i nieodpartą ochotę skomentować uwagę Śmierci jeszcze mniej wybrednymi słowami niż krótkim „ty dupku") wziął szybki wdech i zaczął opuszczać pomieszczenie. Doszedł do wniosku, że ten jednak nim manipulował, pokazując sztuczne wspomnienie i okłamując, a cała idea alternatywnych rzeczywistości (o ile w ogóle te istniały) wyglądała całkowicie inaczej.

– Chcę zostać sam – powiedział. Wymijając go, zatrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę w wejściu czytelni i posłał mężczyźnie ostatnie, przepełnione złością spojrzenie. – A potem dziwisz się, że nie potrafię ci zaufać.

– Potrafiliście być szczęśliwi tylko ze sobą – odpowiedział Śmierć, ignorując jego uwagę. – A czy ty byłeś kiedykolwiek szczęśliwy z Ginerwą? _Naprawdę_ szczęśliwy? Czy tylko stanowiła najważniejszy element życia, którego tak usilnie się trzymałeś i wciąż trzymasz?

– Szczęśliwi tylko ze sobą – powtórzył z szyderstwem. – W takim razie dobrze, że umarłem. Sam bym się zabił, gdybym miał być pieprzoną zabawką Voldemorta. A Ginny… – urwał. – Nigdy naprawdę nie zrozumiesz tego, co nas łączyło. Zresztą to nawet nie twój zakichany interes.

…

 _– Pokazał ci prawdę._

 _Prycha i zaciska zęby. Szuka kolejnego płaskiego kamienia, tym razem nieco większego od poprzedniego, po czym rzuca go na wodę. Obserwuje, jak ten odbija się kilkukrotnie od ciemnej, nieruchomej tafli, wydaje przy tym kilka charakterystycznych plusków, aż wreszcie tonie._

 _– Oczywiście – mówi z wyraźną kpiną. – Ja zakochany w Voldemorcie. Dlatego właśnie go zabiłem: z miłości._

 _Hugin obserwuje go z wielkiego głazu. Gdy odpowiada nieznacznie przekręca czarny łebek:_

 _– Nie sądzisz, że miłość i nienawiść to dwa bieguny tego samego uczucia?_

 _– Każde uczucie ma dwa bieguny – odpowiada Harry. – Większość uczuć jest w gruncie rzeczy swoimi pochodnymi. I co z tego, na miłość boską?_

 _– Posiadasz zatrważającą zdolność do ignorowania oczywistości._

 _– We śnie mogę ignorować wszystko. Nawet ciebie. I tak nie będę niczego pamiętał, gdy się obudzę. – Kamienie chrzęszczą pod jego stopami. Podnosi przypadkowy i podrzuca trzy razy, zanim ponownie celuje w lustro wody. Zaraz po tym rozgląda się, próbując przypomnieć sobie, gdzie dokładnie się znajduje. Jezioro w głębi rzadkiego lasu. Zapach sosnowych igieł i piasku. Błękitne niebo. Dlaczego w każdym z tych snów tak bardzo zawodzi go pamięć? Mamrocze ze złością: – Już o to zadbasz. Nie wiem, po co w ogóle rozmawiamy._

 _– Wahał się, czy powinien cię ostrzec._

 _– Śmierć? – pyta. Patrzy uważnie na Hugina, nie tyle ze zdenerwowaniem, co ze zmęczeniem i zrezygnowaniem. Nie wiedzieć skąd, jest przekonany o tym, że powinien być przyzwyczajony do podobnego uciążliwego sposobu bycia kruka._

 _– To Albus Dumbledore ukradł obraz._

 _– Dumbledore! – wykrzykuje. – Dlaczego, do diabła? – Robi cztery pośpieszne kroki i ściska nasadę nosa. – Muszę o tym pamiętać. Nie mogę zapomnieć. – Raz jeszcze wbija spojrzenie w ptaka. – Wie o mnie? W jaki sposób się dowiedział?_

 _– Wzbudziłeś jego podejrzliwość. Jednak wciąż zna bardziej Vincenta Byrne'a niż ciebie. Wiedział, jak cenny był dla niego obraz. Od samego początku spotkania w opuszczonej klasie odbywały się tuż pod jego nosem. Wiedział nawet o tym, że zostałeś zaproszony na jedno z nich, a przede wszystkim, że przyjąłeś zaproszenie. Czarę przelały jednak dopiero święta, które spędzisz u Malfoyów._

 _– Obraz został ukradziony znacznie wcześniej – zauważa. Marszczy brwi i przygryza policzek._

 _– Sądzisz, że zostałeś powiadomiony pierwszy? – W tonie kruka da się wyczuć pewne szyderstwo. – To Albus Dumbledore pociąga za sznurki. I właśnie zauważa, że najważniejszy zaczyna wymykać mu się spod palców._

 _– Nie możesz sprawić, żebym o tym zapomniał. On jest szalony. – Nie potrafi uwierzyć w to, co właśnie mówi: – Jest gorszy niż Voldemort. Jeżeli naprawdę się dowie… Nie będę miał z nim jakichkolwiek szans._

 _– Nie zapomnisz. Uznaj to za prezent, Harry. Wyjątkowo nie darzę sympatią tego człowieka._

 _Sen rozmywa się w jednej sekundzie, zastąpiony przez inny._

 _…_

Gdy Harry się przebudził, a wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia uderzyły jego świadomość z bolesną, zdwojoną ostrością, przycisnął twarz do poduszki. Nie wierzył, że to wszystko, a szczególnie zobaczenie wspomnienia o nim i o Voldemorcie z innego życia _razem_ , wydarzyło się naprawdę, a nie było jedynie groteskowym snem.

Pomimo tego, że nie jadł kolacji, nie miał żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że nie tknie także śniadania. Jak miałby przełknąć cokolwiek, wciąż mając przed oczami Voldemorta całującego jego szyję, choćby robiącego to równie lekko? Na samą myśl o tym czuł, jak wokół jego żołądka zaciska się coś zimnego i odrażającego, nawet jeżeli Riddle z tamtej rzeczywistości musiał stanowić obiekt westchnień czytelniczek „Czarownicy" lub może i połowy czarodziejskiego świata; niezależnie od tego, jak wyglądał, wciąż pozostawał Voldemortem i mężczyzną.

I nagle, nie wiedzieć dlaczego ani skąd, niczym ostry, szybki impuls, do jego świadomości przedarła się jedna myśl: to Albus Dumbledore skradł obraz.

Usiadł na łóżku (być może nieco zbyt pośpiesznie, bowiem przed jego oczami zamajaczyły czarne mroczki), po czym zaczął przecierać oczy. Czuł się nieswojo i obco. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że tak właśnie musiał czuć się ktoś, komu zabrano część wspomnień, a te, które mu pozostały, były istotne, ale jednocześnie niekompletne; wyraźnie coś mówiły, ale budziły jeszcze więcej pytań.

Dlaczego mężczyzna miałby kraść obraz? Ścisnął nasadę nosa, próbując się przebudzić, jednak wciąż miał wrażenie, że nie rozbudził się do końca, a jego przebiegi myślowe są wręcz zatrważająco wolne.

– Dobrze się czujesz, Harry? – spytała zaniepokojona Nagini.

– Daj mi w spokoju pomyśleć – wymamrotał.

Albus Dumbledore nie mógłby ukraść obrazu, nie wiedząc o spotkaniach grupy Byrne'a i samej fascynacji Tomem Riddle'em chłopaka. (A to z kolei sugerowałoby, że przymykał na nie oko. Harry'ego niemal przeraziła ta myśl. Oznaczałaby, że starzec jest w stanie posunąć się znacznie dalej w celu osiągnięcia swoich celów, również tych niewyraźnych, niż kiedykolwiek przypuszczał.) Tylko, gdyby rzeczywiście to on stał za kradzieżą, dlaczego dopuściłby się jej dopiero teraz, tuż po przyjęciu przez niego zaproszenia?

Harry poczuł uderzenie gorąca. To byłby zbytni zbieg okoliczności.

– Harry, wstałeś? – doszedł go głos Rona zza zasłony otaczającej łóżko. – Zaraz wychodzimy na śniadanie.

– Poczekajcie na mnie! – odpowiedział.

Nie wiedział nawet, czy ufać temu przeczuciu – jeżeli w ogóle mógł je tak nazywać. Jednak z drugiej strony, kto inny mógłby ukraść obraz chroniony przez równie silne zaklęcia? Nikt ze spotkania. Nikt z innych Ślizgonów. Nikt z uczniów przynależących do innych Domów. Również nie Severus Snape – podobne zagranie do niego nie pasowało – ani nie Śmierć.

Dokonać mogli tego jedynie Kwiryniusz Quirrell, a raczej wciąż przejmujący jego świadomość Tom Riddle, i Albus Dumbledore.

 _Albus Dumbledore._

…

– Wielka Góra – powtórzył Draco Malfoy. Ruszał energicznie widelcem. W jego oczach błyszczało jakieś niezdrowe podekscytowanie. – W życiu nie zjeżdżałeś z czegoś takiego na sankach. Mówię ci, Potter. Nie byłbyś w stanie rozpędzić się do takiej prędkości nawet na najszybszej miotle. Jest jeszcze jezioro. Wspominałem już o nim? – zastanowił się na głos.

– Nie, ale mogę założyć się o galeona, że nazywa się „Wielkim Jeziorem" – wtrącił znacząco Ron. Blaise Zabini, siedzący tuż obok niego, parsknął śmiechem.

Draco posłał im nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, ponownie skupiając całą swoją uwagę na Harrym.

– Słuchasz mnie w ogóle, Potter? Wolisz sanki czy łyżwy?

– Nie wiem – odpowiedział Harry, wyrwany z zamyślenia. – Nigdy nie zjeżdżałem na sankach i nie jeździłem na łyżwach – wyjaśnił. Rzucił kolejne przelotne spojrzenie w kierunku stołu nauczycielskiego. (Czy mu się wydawało, czy Albus Dumbledore naprawdę właśnie go obserwował?)

Nawet Ron po tej uwadze spojrzał na niego jak na przybysza wychowanego na obcej planecie. (Gdyby wiedział, że Harry nie tylko nigdy nie robił ani jednej z tych rzeczy mając zaledwie jedenaście lat, ale I blisko siedemdziesiąt!)

Gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że wpatruje się w niego Kwiryniusz Quirrell – co z całą pewnością nie mogło być już zaledwie złudnym wrażeniem – miał wrażenie, że niewidzialna czara została przelana. Nie potrafił tak po prostu odwzajemniać tego gestu, nie przypominając sobie przy tym dotyku lub słów Voldemorta.

Jednak to nie możliwość tak wyraźnego wyobrażenia sobie ust mężczyzny na własnej szyi była najgorsza (choć i tak była zła i niewłaściwa, nawet jeżeli sprawiała, że jego żołądek zaciskał się spazmatycznie, a on sam zaczynał odczuwać nieokreślony niepokój). Najgorsze było to, że wiedział, że w jakiś sposób został oszukany przez Śmierć – że ten okłamał go najprawdopodobniej właśnie w wyjaśnianiu zasad działania innych rzeczywistości – a wciąż równie mocno wytrącała go z równowagi sama myśl o nim i o Voldemorcie razem. Miał swoją nienawiść do mężczyzny i uczucia do Ginny, a raczej wszystkie wspomnienia o niej z poprzedniego życia, które wspólnie spędzili, a i tak się denerwował; niemalże jakby Voldemort okazał się znacznie większym zagrożeniem, niż dotąd przypuszczał.

Wstał od stołu, zostawiając talerz z nienaruszoną kanapką.

– Źle się czuję – powiedział przepraszająco, kiedy skupiło się na nim kilka spojrzeń. – Spotkamy się później.

– Tak działają na ludzi twoje opowieści o psidwaku przebranym za renifera, Draco – rzucił rozbawionym tonem Blaise.

– Opowieść o psidwaku była dzisiaj jedyną ciekawą – wyraził uprzejmie swoje zdanie Ron. – Harry'ego musiała załatwić ta o Wielkiej Górze i podwójnym złamaniu.

– Załatwiła mnie ta o podwójnym złamaniu – przyznał Harry. Wysilił się na nieznaczny, blady uśmiech. – Bez dwóch zdań.

Zanim opuścił Wielką Salę, jego spojrzenie skrzyżowało się z tym Vincenta Byrne'a. Poczuł, jak jego żołądek zaciska się jeszcze bardziej. Chłopak patrzył na niego z wyraźną nienawiścią i czymś niebezpiecznie bliskim determinacji.

Tak jakby wciąż uważał, że to właśnie on stał za kradzieżą portretu młodego Toma Riddle'a.

…

Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wracać do dormitorium. Prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy w całej edukacji (poprzedniego i teraźniejszego życia) przemknęło mu przez myśl, że wolałby, aby tego dnia był poniedziałek. Każdy inny dzień, byleby nie sobota wydająca się przeciągać w całą nieskończoność.

Idąc korytarzem, z którego okien rozciągał się widok na uginającą się pod ciężarem śniegu wierzbę, przemknęło mu przez myśl, że nie może doczekać się spędzenia świąt w Malfoy Manor, nawet nie ze względu na pamiętnik Toma Riddle'a, a raczej przez chęć ucieczki od Vincenta Byrne'a i Kwiryniusza Quirrella. (Choć, nie wiedząc czemu, myśląc o zdobyciu horkruksu nastoletniego Voldemorta, czuł niemal niezdrowe podekscytowanie.)

Z drugiej strony wydawało mu się to jednak śmieszne (a być może po prostu zasmucające); niezależnie do tego, jak bardzo starałby się wcielić w rolę jedenastoletniego dziecka, nigdy więcej nie będzie już kimś więcej niż aktorem. Swoje dzieciństwo, jeżeli kiedykolwiek je miał w tym znaczeniu, utracił nieodwołalnie lata temu.

Schował dłonie do kieszeni, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że po raz pierwszy nie spędzi świąt z rodziną. Święta po śmierci Ginny były już wystarczająco dołujące same w sobie – a jakie będą musiały być teraz, bez jego córek i nastoletnich wnuków, których sprzeczki w niecałe pięć minut były w stanie przekształcić się w regularną walkę.

Pomyślał, że życie naprawdę bywa nieobliczalne. Równie mocno jak w to, że znowu będzie miał jedenaście lat, nigdy nie uwierzyłby komuś, kto powiedziałby mu, że jeszcze zatęskni za widokiem labradora Lily Luny usmarowanego puddingiem przez smarkatą córkę Albusa. Albo za widokiem bliźniaków Jamesa, którzy wykazywali wręcz zatrważającą tendencję do znikania im z oczu na kilkanaście minut, po czym pojawiania się z szeregiem sińców i milczenia na temat tego, kto zaczął i o co poszło.

Chcąc zająć myśli czymś innym, przypomniał sobie o Nagini. Być może Draco i Ron przebywali jeszcze w Wielkiej Sali, a jeżeli nie – to i tak zaraz po śniadaniu kilkorgu Ślizgonów z pierwszego i drugiego rocznika, w tym oni, byli umówieni na długą bitwę na śnieżki, mającą odbyć się na dziedzińcu szkoły.

Co oznaczało wręcz idealną okazję do wyczyszczenia pamięci węża.

…

– Jak się czujesz? – spytał Harry. Karmił Hugina ziarnami ze słoika i co jakiś czas rzucał przelotne spojrzenia w stronę łóżka. Wąż sprawiał nieco zamroczone wrażenie.

Harry wiedział, że wszystko miało potoczyć się właśnie w ten sposób. Być może zimny, ale jedyny słuszny w sytuacji, w której się znalazł (zresztą, na własne życzenie). Nagini przez ułamek chwili mogła zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że została oszukana, tym bardziej, że nie mogła nie zdążyć zarejestrować różdżki, która znikąd pojawiła się w jego dłoni, wycelowana wprost w jej kierunku, jednak na dobrą sprawę nawet nie pozwolił jej skończyć żadnej z ostatnich myśli. Z jednej strony wydawało mu się to tchórzostwem; czuł, że powinien coś powiedzieć lub przynajmniej wytłumaczyć wężowi kierujące nim motywy (albo to, że nie planuje jej właśnie zabić). Choć i tak żadne słowa, niezależnie od tego, jak długo nie układałby ich w myślach, nie sprawiały wrażenia odpowiednich.

Poza tym, co wytrącało go z równowagi, uważał, że jeżeli nie odczuwał żadnej satysfakcji z działania i osiągnięć (które, swoją drogą, zostałyby obdarowane niechętnym podziwem nawet przez samego Severusa Snape'a; nigdy nie przypuszczał, że przy odpowiedniej determinacji zdobędzie tak rozległą wiedzę na temat magii umysłu ze szkolnej biblioteki), to odczuje ją dzięki „nowej" Nagini. A jednak, zerkając na nią, czuł się wyłącznie nieswojo.

– Nie wiem – odpowiedziała. – Chyba coś mi się przyśniło.

– Ach, tak? – udał zaciekawienie, nie bez pewnej zgryźliwości. – Od kiedy węże śnią?

– Nie jestem każdym innym pospolitym wężem – burknęła.

– Co takiego ci się śniło? – Zignorował jej uwagę. Choćby ze swoją sympatią do zwierzęcia, nie potrafiłby całkowicie się z nim zgodzić.

Co prawda Nagini była nieporównywalne inteligentniejsza od innych węży, a także on sam był w stanie manipulować jej rozbudowaną pamięcią (Harry domyślał się, że niezależnie od tego, jak zbudowany był jej umysł, i tego, czy w ogóle istniał w pojęciu, które pozwala na stosowanie choć części technik magii umysłu, był w stanie dokonać na nim zmian przede wszystkim dzięki intuicyjności samej magii; ta zawsze „rozumiała" prawdziwe intencje rzucającego zaklęcia, tym bardziej wprawionego czarodzieja), jednak, poza efektami działania horkruksu Toma Riddle'a, jej postrzeganie rzeczywistości prawdopodobnie nie różniło się niczym od perspektywy innych gadów.

Domyślał się, że tak będzie, ale i tak zaskoczyło go to, jak intensywnie i inaczej widzi wszystko Nagini; on sam był dla niej wyłącznie ciepłem i zapachem.

– Mężczyzna – urwała na moment – z _czerwonymi oczami._

Harry poczuł, jak jego żołądek zaciska się pod palcami nieokreślonego uczucia. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że w gruncie rzeczy nic nie potoczyło się w sposób, na którym mu zależało – że od początku jego osiągniecie było nieosiągalne, nawet dla kogoś z perfekcyjnymi technikami magii umysłu. Koniec końców nie da się tak po prostu usunąć komuś części z jego wspomnień i oczekiwać, że wciąż będzie tą samą osobą.

Nagini wiedziała o Voldemorcie. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na puszczenie w niepamięć aż tak wielu wspomnień; nawet nie potrafiłby tego zrobić. Wiedziała także o tym, że pewnego dnia zniknął na moment lub równie dobrze na zawsze, ginąc przez chłopca o imieniu Harry Potter. Wiedziała, że Harry jest Harrym, ale nie _tym_ Potterem. Po blisko półtorej godziny jego ciężkiej pracy nad ich wspólną przeszłością, była przekonana o tym, że jest jedynie wyjątkowo inteligentnym dzieckiem, z rzadką zdolnością do posługiwania się wężomową, które poznała „przypadkowo" znajdując się ogrodzie Dursleyów.

Nie pamiętała ich wspólnych rozmów o Voldemorcie i wątpliwościach Harry'ego. Nawet wspomnienia o tym, jak niejednokrotnie, na swój nieudolny, ale i tak podnoszący na duchu sposób, próbowała go pocieszyć, były teraz odgrodzone od jej świadomości grubym, nieprzeniknionym murem. Jednym słowem nie pamiętała niemal niczego, co mogłoby wskazywać, że ich relacja jest szczera.

Nagle stali się sobie całkowicie obcy, choć jeszcze poprzedniego dnia Nagini była jedynym stworzeniem, z którym, gdyby tylko się na to zdobył, mógłby naprawdę porozmawiać o Vincencie Byrne'ie lub nawet samym Tomie Riddle'u.

– Draco i Ron nie wrócili jeszcze z bitwy na śnieżki – wymamrotał. Zamknął klatkę i postawił obok słoik z ziarnami. Być może było to zaledwie wrażenie, jednak wydawało mu się, że Hugin bacznie go obserwuje. – Będą chorzy.

– Dlaczego nie poszedłeś z nimi?

– Umówiłem się z Hermioną – skłamał gładko.

W jednej chwili zapragnął znaleźć się jak najdalej od dormitorium i samej Nagini (lub też pomyłki jego pomyłki). Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że świat to jedna wielka, bez przerwy pracująca machina, napędzana tysiącami miliardów niewielkich decyzji i powiązań, a i tak zawsze, jakby być może sami w sobie stanowili kolejny taki świat, wszystko kręciło się wokół niego i Voldemorta.

Pragnął być dla Nagini kimś więcej niż Tom Riddle, ale bez niego stał się dla niej jeszcze mniej znaczący, co przedtem. Bo oni sami – Harry i Nagini – byli bez mężczyzny po prostu nikim.

…

Harry przez dłuższą chwilę wałęsał się po korytarzach szkolnych, starając się omijać radośnie rozmawiających uczniów i nie rozmyślać ani o Voldemorcie (lub raczej o nim i o Voldemorcie razem, w innym życiu), ani o Nagini (lub też o istnieniu innych ewentualnych rozwiązań, które okazałyby się efektywniejsze, niż wyczyszczenie i zmodyfikowanie wspomnień węża).

Wyjątkowo nie miał ochoty na spotkanie z Hermioną, która zresztą i tak uważała czas przed świętami za „okres wymagający jeszcze intensywniejszej nauki", a więc nie poświęcony na towarzyskie spotkania. A tym bardziej nie wyobrażał sobie dołączyć do – o ile ta wciąż trwała – bitwy na śnieżki najmłodszych Ślizgonów i udawać dziecko; ostatnimi czasy i tak nie wychodziło mu to szczególnie dobrze.

Gdy wsunął ręce do kieszeni szaty, ponownie natrafił na pomniejszone horkruksy Voldemorta: diadem Roweny Ravenclaw i pierścień Gauntów. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego wciąż wszędzie je ze sobą nosił, odkąd zdenerwowany opuścił dopiero co odkrytą czytelnię Salazara Slytherina, zaraz po zapoznaniu się ze wspomnieniem o nim i o Voldemorcie _razem_.

Noszenie przy sobie tak cennych przedmiotów, szczególnie ze względu na Albusa Dumbledore'a i Kwiryniusza Quirrella, było więcej niż jedynie nieroztropne, a jednak muskając coś jakiś czas chociażby wyblakły klejnot diademu lub też nierówności przedmiotu, czuł się niemalże spokojny i, co naprawdę było po prostu śmieszne, mniej samotny.

Z kolei myśli o ukryciu horkruksów – a konkretniej: o rozstaniu z nimi – w Komnacie Tajemnic napełniały go nieokreśloną niechęcią. Być może właśnie dlatego jego kroki mimowolnie skierowały się w stronę opuszczonej łazienki dziewcząt na pierwszym piętrze.

Zawsze postępował na przekór wszystkim innym i samemu sobie; a ponadto, nawet zdając sobie z tego sprawę, nie przyznałby sam przed sobą, że zaczął niebezpiecznie przywiązywać się do odłamków duszy Voldemorta. Niemal tak, jakby były odłamkami jego samego.

…

Gdy znalazł się w tunelu poprzedzającym Komnatę Tajemnic, wciąż nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś było nie w porządku, jednak za nic nie potrafił określić, skąd brało się podobne uczucie. Był świetnym aurorem, co więcej – szefem Biura Aurorów – ale jednocześnie częściej bywał przeczulony na zagrożenie, niż rzeczywiście znajdował się w zagrożeniu. (Ginny często żartowała, że za bardzo wziął sobie do serca memento Alastora Moody'ego.) Korytarz przed opuszczoną łazienką dziewcząt był opustoszały, a jego samego nikt nie śledził, ale mimo tego miał wrażenie bycia obserwowanym, jak podczas tamtego treningu lekcji latania, podczas którego z okna uważnie przyglądał mu się Kwiryniusz Quirrell (lub, sądząc po wyrazie twarzy mężczyzny, Voldemort).

I wtedy przemknęło mu przez myśl, że to Śmierć. Ten niejednokrotnie pojawiał się tuż obok niego praktycznie znikąd. Może nawet nigdy nie opuszczał go choćby na krok, jedynie od czasu do czasu stając się widzialny; czasami wydawał się przy tym równie obsesyjny, co sam Voldemort.

Przyśpieszył kroku, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w czytelni Salazara Slytherina.

Gdy otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic, ponownie owiał go ten sam zapach intensywnej, potężnej magii. W kilkudziesięciu krokach znalazł się przed posągiem Salazara Slytherina, po czym popełnił dwa błędy, w tym jeden całkowicie niewybaczalny.

To, że ktoś za nim stał, naprawdę za nim stał, zauważył dopiero po wypowiedzeniu słów „otwórz się" w stronę posągu. A fakt, że tą osobą nie był Śmierć, zamiast sprawić, że w jednej chwili poczuje się tak jak na tych wszystkich pościgach za Śmierciożercami, w których uczestniczył, a na których jego świadomość wydawała się za każdym razem przejmować jakaś inna, niebezpieczna wersja jego samego, tak go zaszokował, że w pierwszym odruchu nie był w stanie ruszyć się z miejsca nawet, kiedy Vincent Byrne zaczął mierzyć do niego różdżką.

– Nie rób niczego pochopnego – powiedział powoli Harry.

– Kim ty, u diabła, jesteś?

Harry nie wiedział, czy właśnie miał do czynienia ze „złym" Vincentem Byrne'em czy może z „powściągliwym", ale wyjątkowo zszokowanym. Wolałby już, aby chłopak był choćby samym Kwiryniuszem Quirrellem; każda inna osoba byłaby bardziej obliczalna niż on.

– Odłóż różdżkę, a wszystko ci wyjaśnię. – Harry zrobił krok w jego kierunku.

Czuł, jak wszystko wymyka mu się spod kontroli. Bazyliszek kłębił się w ciemności przejścia ukrytego w posągu Salazara Slytherina, najwidoczniej wciąż niezauważony przez Byrne'a, jednak gdyby tylko ten natrafił na jego spojrzenie… Harry nie chciał o tym myśleć. Tak jak nie chciał i nie miał czasu zastanawiać się nad tym, dlaczego był śledzony akurat teraz.

Byrne mierzył go uważnie przez kilkanaście sekund. Gdy Harry'emu przemknęło już przez myśl, że ten faktycznie go wysłucha i odłoży różdżkę, na jego twarz wpełznął paskudny, wyjątkowo źle wróżący grymas.

– Myślę, że sam sięgnę po wyjaśnienia – odpowiedział.

Harry nie miał żadnych wątpliwości co do znaczenia tych słów. Jednym płynnym ruchem sięgnął po różdżkę ukrytą w kieszeni. Szybkość, z jaką to zrobił, ewidentnie zaskoczyła Byrne'a. Chłopak wykonał mimowolny krok do tyłu, jednak dalej miał przewagę, którą zresztą wykorzystał – w tej samej chwili posłał w kierunku Harry'ego rozbrajającego Expelliarmusa.

Harry obserwował ze ściśniętym żołądkiem, jak jego różdżka zostaje odrzucona trzy metry dalej od niego i z głuchym, stukoczącym dźwiękiem uderza o posadzkę.

Nie miał jednak zamiaru się poddawać. Tym bardziej nie po tym wszystkim, co przeszedł, i nie w pojedynku z Vincentem Byrne'em. Rzucił się do leżącej na posadzce różdżki, ale i tym razem Byrne okazał się szybszy,

Miał ochotę przekląć swoje nowe ciało. Nie po raz pierwszy zdradzało go w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach.

– _Crucio!_ – wycedził Byrne.

W tym momencie stało się kilka rzeczy naraz. Harry zgiął się w pół z bólu, którym nagle zapłonęła każda komórka jego ciała. Palącym, ostrym bólem, który natychmiast go zamroczył. Nie potrafił ukryć zaskoczenia: Cruciatus dzieciaka okazał się znacznie silniejszy niż większości Śmierciożerców, którym udało się go przekląć w nastoletnim życiu. Coś w ciemności rozsuniętego posągu zasyczało, a zaraz po tym rozległ się dźwięk ciężkiego i powoli przesuwającego się po podłożu cielska. Harry wiedział, czym był ten odgłos – a raczej do kogo należał – jednak Vincent Byrne musiał być jeszcze bardziej szalony, niż sądził, bowiem, wciąż kierowany swoją śmieszną ciekawością, a nie jakąkolwiek zachowawczością, dalej stał w tym samym miejscu, jedynie mrużąc oczy i próbując coś więcej dostrzec z kłębiącej się za Harrym ciemności.

– Uciekaj – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby Harry. – Przynajmniej nie patrz mu w oczy! To bazyliszek! – wrzasnął, choć od Cruciatusa robiło mu się już ciemno przed oczami.

– Co, do cholery… – powiedział Byrne.

Bazyliszek okazał się jednak znacznie szybszy niż Harry i Byrne razem wzięci.

To, co wydarzyło się później, mogło nie trwać dziesięciu sekund, ale dla Harry'ego sprawiało wrażenie niezwykle spowolnionego. Z wejścia w posągu wyłonił się łeb bazyliszka, z otwartą paszczą ukazującą rząd ostrych jak brzytwa kłów, po czym wystrzelił wprost w kierunku Byrne'a. Harry nie zdążył powiedzieć nawet krótkiego „Zostaw go!" w wężomowie; łapy zwierzęcia poruszały ogromnym tułowiem z niesamowitą prędkością.

Nie wiedział, czy Byrne był już martwy, zanim wokół jego głowy zamknęła się paszcza bazyliszka, z mokrym, obrzydliwym dźwiękiem, ale widząc, jak wąż podnosi chłopaka niczym kukłę, pomyślał, że lepiej byłoby dla Byrne'a, gdyby i ten ostatni raz okazał przekorę względem świata, nie wysłuchując jego polecenia i patrząc wprost w ślepia węża.

Bazyliszek, już po wszystkim, skierował się w jego stronę, z wiotkim ciałem chłopaka w kłach, a Harry był zbyt zszokowany, aby wykonać choćby najmniejszy ruch. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że po przerwaniu rzuconego na niego Cruciatusa stracił równowagę i upadł na zimną posadzkę.

Gdy wąż znalazł się tuż nad nim, a na jego białą koszulę i rozpiętą szatę dwukrotnie skapnęło coś odrażająco lepko–ciepłego, w sekundzie znalazł się na nogach i, chwiejąc się, podbiegł do najbliższej kolumny, opierając o nią dłoń i zaczynając spazmatycznie wymiotować.

W pomieszczeniu rozległ się głośny plask. Harry nie miał nawet ochoty odwracać spojrzenia; wiedział, że to ciało Byrne'a uderzyło właśnie o posadzkę.

– _Jesteś już bezpieczny, dziedzicu_ – wysyczał bazyliszek. W międzyczasie wydawał się coś gryźć, czemu towarzyszył gruchoczący, mlaskający dźwięk, i przełykać, co tylko, o ile było to w ogóle możliwe, jeszcze bardziej zacisnęło żołądek Harry'ego, sprawiając, że nim samym wstrząsnęły kolejne, tym razem znacznie silniejsze torsje.

Przypomniał sobie wizję od Hugina. Jak mógł być tak naiwny, aby sądzić, że to jedynie przypadek? Los, który zdążył już zmienić? W jego życiu nigdy nie było miejsca na podobne przypadki, co tylko udowodnił rozkaz dla węża, który przyszedł mu do głowy podczas ostatniej wizyty w Komnacie Tajemnic.

– Sądzę, że ziołowa herbata dobrze ci zrobi. – Na jego ramieniu spoczęła koścista dłoń.

Harry podniósł wzrok tylko po to, aby natrafić na ciemnobrązowe, badawcze spojrzenie Śmierci. Wciąż czuł wobec mężczyzny urazę za pokazanie mu (prawdziwej lub też nie) wizji jego i Voldemorta razem, jednak, zamiast strząsnąć jego palce i kazać iść do diabła jemu samemu, jedynie nieznacznie skinął głową.

…

Harry nie wiedział, kiedy znalazł się w czytelni Salazara Slytherina, a dokładniej w eleganckim fotelu stojącym naprzeciw kominka. Nie zauważył też momentu, w którym Śmierć włożył do jego trzęsących się dłoni filiżankę z ziołową herbatą. Wszystko wydawało się dziać gdzieś poza jego świadomością.

– Dziękuję – wymamrotał. Nie miał na myśli wyłącznie herbaty. Śmierć zadbał nawet o to, aby usunąć plamy krwi Vincenta Byrne'a z jego ubrań. I, niezależnie od tego, co nim kierowało, Harry był mu za to szczerze wdzięczny.

Śmierć skinął głową.

– Cholerny dzieciak. Powiedziałem mu, żeby uciekał. Przynajmniej nie patrzył na bazyliszka. Ale to Byrne. – Zaciągnął się ziołowymi oparami, po czym dodał, z krótkim, pustym śmiechem: – To _był_ Byrne.

– Vincent Byrne od dziecka igrał ze wszystkimi i wszystkim. Należał do typu osób, które z determinacją dążą do wypełnienia swojego tragicznego przeznaczenia.

– Merlinie – Harry miał ochotę ukryć twarz w dłoniach, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z prawdziwych konsekwencji śmierci Byrne'a – muszę coś zrobić z jego ciałem. Choć równie dobrze mogę nie robić z nim niczego. Zaginięcie będzie niewiele lepsze od upozorowania przypadkowej śmierci w Zakazanym Lesie. To i to rozpęta burzę. – Harry postawił filiżankę na niewielkim kawowym stole. Ściągnął okulary i ścisnął nasadę nosa. – Wygląda na to, że stanę się głównym podejrzanym. Ślizgoni ze spotkania wiedzą o zaginięciu obrazu. O tym, że Byrne oszalał, sądząc, że to ja go ukradłem.

– Sądzą też, że masz jedenaście lat – odpowiedział Śmierć. – Nawet zły aktor może odegrać jedną dobrą rolę.

Harry założył okulary i wstał z fotela.

– Muszę iść. Nie mogę wzbudzać dodatkowych podejrzeń nieobecnością – powiedział. Włożył dłonie do kieszeni szaty, w tym samym momencie natrafiając na pomniejszone horkruksy Voldemorta, które pragnął wcześniej ukryć w Komnacie Tajemnic. Wyjął je i pośpieszenie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Ściągnął zaklęcia, którymi były obłożone, po czym położył diadem i pierścień na pustym gzymsie kominka. – Żałuję, że nie zabiłem Byrne'a. – Zacisnął palce, czując, jak po jego wnętrznościach rozlewa się gorzki, palący żal. – Byłem taki naiwny.

Na własne życzenie wmieszał w to wszystko Kwiryniusza Quirrella i Albusa Dumbledore'a. Gdyby tylko zabił Vincenta Byrne'a (od początku dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że z tym chłopakiem będą same problemy) mógłby przynajmniej wszystko uprzednio zaplanować, a przede wszystkim nie dopuścić do tego, aby Quirrell lub Dumbledore zwrócili na nich i tak już całkowicie zbędną uwagę.

Spojrzał na Śmierć i w tej samej chwili poczuł się nieswojo. Spojrzenie mężczyzny były utkwione idealnie w horkruksach Voldemorta, ale zaledwie przez chwilę – zaraz po tym skupiło się na Harrym. Harry jednak nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że nieśpieszność tego gestu była wyłącznie grą, a on zdążył przyłapać Śmierć na przyglądaniu się z kategorii tych nieokreślenie niewłaściwych.

– Co chciałbyś zrobić z ciałem chłopca? – zapytał mężczyzna.

Harry miał ochotę się skrzywić na te słowa. Nie dlatego, że zostały wypowiedziane równie lekko i obojętnie; ciało Byrne'a było zmasakrowane, a on nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co z nim zrobić. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, za co nawet nie był na siebie wściekły, że być może byłoby lepiej, gdyby wąż pożarł całego chłopaka.

– Nie wiem – przyznał ze zmęczeniem.

Śmierć przez chwilę patrzył na niego w milczeniu.

– Zajmę się ciałem. Lepiej będzie jeżeli wrócisz do dormitorium.

– Dlaczego? – W głosie Harry'ego pobrzmiewała nieufność.

– Uznaj, że spłacam swój dług – powiedział krótko mężczyzna.

Harry wciąż podchodził nieufnie do tej propozycji, tym bardziej, że nie przypominał sobie, żeby Śmierć był mu cokolwiek dłużny (jedyne, co przychodziło mu na myśl, gdy myślał o ewentualnym długu z jego strony, to to, że pokazana przez niego wizja faktycznie była całkowicie fikcyjna). Jednak, koniec końców, skinął nieznacznie głową.

Nie potrafił przejść obojętnie wokół perspektywy ominięcia szerokim łukiem martwego Vincenta Byrne'a, szczególnie równie zmasakrowanego. Poza tym dlaczego miałby dłużej myśleć o tym – i to po „zaopiekowaniu się" nim przez Śmierć jeszcze moment wcześniej – że jego przysługi są za każdym razem wilcze?


	21. Kilka sekretów więcej

**Kilka sekretów więcej**

* * *

Zauważenie nieobecności Vincenta Byrne'a w Hogwarcie było jedynie kwestią czasu – Harry doskonale o tym wiedział. Koniec końców chłopak nie był typem samotnika, który minimum kilka razy dziennie zapadał się pod ziemię, aby zaraz po tym pojawiać się na kolejnych posiłkach, cały i zdrów. Zamiast tego stanowił duszę towarzystwa (a może raczej: pieniądze Edgara Byrne'a go nią czyniły), a jednym z nader oczywistych praw wszechświata jest to, że dusze towarzystwa nie znikają od tak, niczym ciepły oddech na mrozie.

Spodziewał się jednak, że nastąpi to znacznie później, dopiero podczas trwania kolacji lub i po niej, ale z całą pewnością nie tego, że już podczas obiadu w Wielkiej Sali Harrigan stanie się wyraźnie zaniepokojony nieobecnością Byrne'a.

– Myślałem, że Vincent był z tobą – powiedział Harrigan do Barreta.

– Angus tłumaczył mi numerologię, kiedy stwierdził, że chce się przejść – mruknął Barret. – Sądziłem, że idzie do biblioteki.

– Nie przyszedł, kiedy siedziałem w niej z Lydią.

– Może źle się poczuł i poszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego. Sądzisz, że jestem jego niańką, Ellery?

Ta uwaga wyraźnie wytrąciła Harrigana z i tak uszczuplonej równowagi, ale zamilkł; najwidoczniej zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że żadna inna osoba nie zareagowała podobną nerwowością na kilkugodzinną nieobecność swojego choćby najlepszego przyjaciela. Spojrzał na stojący przed nim pusty talerz, stół grona pedagogicznego, aż wreszcie na samego Harry'ego.

Harry przysłuchiwał się tej rozmowie z jeszcze bardziej ściśniętym żołądkiem. Nie był w stanie przełknąć kęsa przez wspomnienie szczęki bazyliszka zamykającej się wokół głowy Byrne'a i dźwięku, jaki towarzyszył zderzeniu martwego ciała chłopaka z posadzką, ale gdy tylko Harrigan złapał go na obserwowaniu go, z obojętną miną napił się soku dyniowego i rzucił przypadkową uwagę w stronę Rona mówiącego właśnie o Armatach z Chudley.

Nie wiedział, czy wypadło to wystarczająco naturalnie, ale nie było go stać na nic więcej; trzęsły mu się dłonie, było mu gorąco i nie potrafił skupić się dłużej na niczym innym, jak tylko na snuciu domniemań na temat tego, na czym dokładnie miała polegać przysługa Śmierci. Jak mógł tak po prostu zaufać mu na słowo, nie pytając o zamiary wobec martwego Vincenta Byrne'a?

Doszedł do wniosku, że nawet rzeczy, które spotykają nas przypadkowo, mają swoją cenę. Być może Lydia nie popełni samobójstwa, a Vincent Byrne nie będzie dociekał jego prawdziwej tożsamości, ale skoro zyskiem miały być jedno ludzkie życie i jego własny spokój, to czym, równie wartościowym, mogła okazać się strata?

…

Harry miał rację, podczas kolacji zaczęto mówić już głośno o nagłej absencji Byrne'a. Najpierw przelotnie i ze śladowym zainteresowaniem, aż wreszcie – kolejno na śniadaniu i obiedzie następnego dnia – z wyraźnym ożywieniem.

Chociaż, zgodnie ze stwierdzeniem Śmierci, prawdopodobnie nawet nikomu nie przemykało przez myśl, że jako jedenastolatek może mieć cokolwiek wspólnego ze zniknięciem jednego z uczniów, i tak wciąż czuł się zagrożony, obserwowany i posądzany. Wiedział o tym, że mając coś wspólnego z czyjąś śmiercią, szczególnie nagłą i nieprzyjemną, trudno jest odgrywać przypadkowego obserwatora zamieszania, które ta wywołała, i to aż za dobrze ze względu na pracę aurora, ale po raz pierwszy odczuł to na własnej skórze.

Nie dlatego, że miał jakiekolwiek wyrzuty sumienia. Nie miał najmniejszych, a co więcej, im dłużej myślał o śmierci Byrne'a, tym tylko bardziej utrwalał się w przekonaniu, że ten na nią zasłużył – i to w znacznie boleśniejszej formie. Ale ta (w powszechnej wersji: zniknięcie chłopaka) wymuszała na nim określone zachowanie.

Ron i Draco dobrze zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, jakimi uczuciami go darzył, zresztą sami darzyli go podobnymi, jeżeli nie takimi samymi. Brak reakcji z jego strony na nagłą nieobecność Byrne'a byłby być może nawet gorszy niż nieodpowiednia reakcja. A z kolei uczestniczenie w dywagacjach na temat tego, co mogło się z nim stać i gdzie mógł uciec z jakąś naiwną, poderwaną naprędce dziewczyną (gdzie Harry niecałe dwadzieścia godzin wcześniej miał na swojej koszuli jego krew – a także szczerą nadzieję, że tylko i wyłącznie krew), było więcej niż zaledwie _trudne_.

Paradoksalnie sam Albus Dumbledore zareagował stosunkowo późno – w czasie kolacji następnego dnia, a więc ponad dwadzieścia cztery godziny od zniknięcia Byrne'a. Harry nie miał do czynienia z podobnymi przypadkami zaginięć, ale nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że wszystko powinno rozegrać się znacznie szybciej, nawet pomimo trwania weekendu. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że starzec po raz kolejny musiał zwlekać z reakcją „dla większego dobra" Hogwartu. Koniec końców nie chodziło o zwykłe zniknięcie, a o zniknięcie dziedzica rodu Byrne'ów.

Harry, przypominając sobie to, ile razy mężczyzna odkładał w ten sam sposób pomóc jemu samemu, a także, że to właśnie on najprawdopodobniej ukradł portret młodego Toma Riddle'a, poczuł cień satysfakcji; kto wie, być może tym razem zwlekanie odwróci się wreszcie przeciwko niemu.

Gdy Albus Dumbledore wszedł na mównicę, ucichła zaledwie połowa rozmów toczących się w Wielkiej Sali. Chociaż nieobecność Byrne'a wywoływała coraz większe poruszenie (przede wszystkim w Slytherinie, bowiem Ślizgoni dobrze wiedzieli o tym, że Vincent nie zamierza przeprowadzać się do Francji, ani też nie postanowił wybrać się na wcześniejsze święta), w większości przypadków uczniowie i tak nie wierzyli w snute domysły. Te były jedynie formą zabicia ostatniej, przedświątecznej monotonii.

– Cisza! – powiedział.

Wszyscy zamilkli. Mężczyzna nie miał w zwyczaju przemawiać bez zaistnienia wyjątkowych okoliczności, a ponadto tym razem sprawiał wrażenie wyraźnie wytrąconego z równowagi i zmartwionego.

Harry stwierdził, że gdyby nie jego ściśnięty żołądek i spocone dłonie, a ponadto utkwione w nim spojrzenie Kwiryniusza Quirrella, byłoby to całkiem dobre przedstawienie.

…

Sprawa Vincenta Byrne'a przypominała Harry'emu niesamowicie szybki wir. Stale znajdował się w jego centrum, bez jakiejkolwiek możliwości ucieczki lub też szansy dostrzeżenia prawdziwych zniszczeń, które zdążyły się już dokonać. Mógł jedynie w nim tkwić i cierpliwie czekać, aż ten wreszcie opadnie, nie ukazując przy tym zdestruktowanego do cna krajobrazu. Najgorsze było jednak w tym wszystkim to, że _naprawdę_ nie wiedział, co lub też kto mógł wypełznąć spod ogromnego głazu, który dopiero co odsunął.

Prorok Codzienny zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że może bezkarnie rozpisywać się o Vincencie Byrne'ie, bez obawy o to, że ten znajdzie się nagle, cały i zdrów, ośmieszając przy tym redakcję ledwie rozpisującą się o jego zniknięciu. Kiedy aurorzy upewnili się, że chłopaka nie ma ani na terenie Hogwartu, ani na przynależących do niego błoniach i w Zakazanym Lesie, w gazecie systematycznie ukazywały się już dłuższe lub krótsze artykuły na ten temat. Ale i tak były zaledwie wierzchołkiem góry lodowej. Prorok z być może jeszcze większą zaciekłością poruszał kwestie dotyczące bezpieczeństwa w Hogwarcie i samego Albusa Dumbledore'a. Były chwytliwe i łatwo sprzedające się, a popyt od zawsze kształtował podaż. Zresztą nic dziwnego – żaden rodzic ucznia zamkniętej placówki, w której właśnie, niczym we mgle, rozpłynął się jego rówieśnik, nie przejdzie obojętnie wobec czegoś podobnego.

Harry nie sądził jednak, że i tym razem Rita Skeeter przejdzie ludzkie pojęcie w swojej determinacji wobec zdobywania poufałych informacji; zdołał zapomnieć o tym, że ta kobieta nigdy nie miała sobie równych.

Od zaginięcia Vincenta Byrne'a minął tydzień i tego popołudnia miał odbyć się trening quidditcha.

Treningi były grząskim wątkiem dla każdego członka drużyny. Byrne był jego kapitanem i podporą, a jego nagłe zniknięcie prowokowało szereg trudnych do rozstrzygnięcia decyzji. Harrigan kategorycznie twierdził, że nie powinni bez niego ćwiczyć i należy zaczekać z ćwiczeniami do jego powrotu. (Harry darzył chłopaka podobnymi odczuciami, co niegdyś samego Vincenta, ale powoli zaczynał odczuwać wobec niego nieprzyjemne współczucie; dzieciak naprawdę musiał być beznadziejnie zakochany w Byrne'ie.) Barret z kolei był przekonania, że treningi powinny odbywać się niezależnie od wszystkiego, choćby w niepełnym składzie, tym bardziej ze względu na nadciągający turniej. Morgana była jeszcze pragmatyczniejsza, uważając, że powinni nastawić się na najgorsze, zakładając, że Vincent nie wróci; nie mieliby zbyt wiele czasu na znalezienie kogoś na jego miejsce lub też wprowadzenie zmian do przyjętej taktyki, nawet jeżeli zaczęliby teraz, święta były tuż tuż.

Harry zaczynał mieć szczerze dość ich sprzeczki. Harrigan i Morgana nie mogli dojść do jakiegokolwiek porozumienia, a Barret niczego im nie ułatwiał, nie chcąc się wtrącać ze względu na sympatię do chłopaka (choćby tej na pierwszy rzut oka nie było widać) i słabość do dziewczyny.

Jego oddech momentalnie zamieniał się w białe obłoki, a on sam był już przemarznięty do szpiku kości. Marzył o gorącym prysznicu i czymś do czytania. Kiedy nikt nie narzucał mu obowiązku nauki, jak za jego nastoletnich lat, ta wydawała mu się czymś fascynującym. Zastanawiał się nad tym, czy nie powinien zabrać do Malfoy Manor z dwóch książek, gdy niespodziewanie odezwała się do niego Morgana.

– A jakie jest twoje zdanie, Harry? Dlaczego nic nie mówisz? Jesteś częścią naszej drużyny.

Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nagle skupiła się na nim cała uwaga. Miał ochotę głęboko westchnąć. Sądził, że sami dojdą do jakiegoś kompromisu, uwalniając go tym samym od stawiania się po jakiejkolwiek stronie. I bez stronniczości większość Ślizgonów nie pałała do niego szczególną sympatią.

– Sądzę – zaczął ostrożnie, patrząc na dziewczynę – że nie powinniśmy przerywać treningów i należałoby znaleźć kogoś na miejsce Vincenta. Choćby i tylko tymczasowo. – Zastanowił się przez chwilę. – Terence Higgins byłby chyba w porządku.

– Niezależnie od sytuacji, czekanie niczego nie zmieni – mruknął wreszcie Barret do Harrigana. – Poza tym Potter może mieć rację. Terence przypomina posturą Vincenta. Nie jest szczególnie dobry, ale nie popełnia głupich błędów i potrafi być pomocny.

Kiedy Harry spojrzał na Harrigana, ten jedynie posłał mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, ale na tym się skończyło. Zdążył już zauważyć, że momentami traktował Barreta jako zastępstwo Vincenta – zwykle jego zdanie przeważało wszelkie szale, tak jak i w tym momencie.

Ich trening trwał ponad godzinę i Harry czuł się po nim znacznie lepiej, jakby spokojniejszy i zrelaksowany, chociaż każdy jego mięsień przypominał napiętą, rozgrzaną strunę. Opuszczał szatnię i boisko jako ostatni, będąc przy tym tak zatopiony we własnych myślach, że dopiero z opóźnieniem zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest obserwowany.

Z trybun przy wejściu szacowała go wzrokiem sama Rita Skeeter – choć jego wzrok miał się nie najlepiej z tej odległości, nie miał problemu z rozpoznaniem tej prowokującej kobiety, której zawdzięczał godziny zgrzytania zębami i dni pełne nieprzychylnych spojrzeń innych uczniów. Poczuł, jak w jednej chwili ulatuje z niego cały dobry nastrój. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że on sam był (całkowicie lub po części) powodem, dla którego siedziała tam, gdzie siedziała. Prawdopodobnie chciała przeprowadzić wywiad z Morganą, Harriganem, Barretem (którzy zapewne zdążyli już odmówić) oraz z nim samym, bowiem ćwiczyli razem z zaginionym Vincentem Byrne'em. Niemniej jednak i tak jej obecność w szkole wydawała mu się niedopuszczalna.

Doszedł do wniosku, że Vincent Byrne mógł być tym razem jedynie pretekstem do tego, aby otrzymała szansę zamienienia z nim choć kilku słów, przygotowania sobie swojego rodzaju fundamentów do przyszłego obszernego artykułu na jego temat. (Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że również takiego, który ani trochę mu się nie spodoba.)

Chciał wyminąć ją bez słowa, ale gdy tylko znalazł się przy wejściu, wstała ze swojego miejsca i podeszła do niego raźnym krokiem, zastępując mu drogę. Uśmiechnęła się do niego czarująco, ściskając trochę mocniej trzymany notes i pokaźne pióro.

– Harry Potter? – zapytała uprzejmie.

Harry miał ochotę zazgrzytać zębami. Oczywiście, że wiedziała, kim jest. Co więcej nawet nie starała się tego ukryć, co zdradzał retoryczny ton jej głosu. Podobna gra była jedną z rzeczy, której nie znosił jeszcze bardziej niż samej sławy.

– Tak – odpowiedział. Ponownie chciał ją wyminąć, ale i tym razem zastąpiła mu drogę. Spojrzał na nią chłodno. – Przepraszam, śpieszę się do szkoły.

– To zajmie tylko chwilkę, kochanie – powiedziała. Wyciągnęła ku niemu dłoń i przedstawiła się: – Nazywam się Rita Skeeter i pracuję dla Proroka Codziennego. Ponieważ wszystkich nas niepokoi zaginięcie twojego przyjaciela, Vincenta Byrne'a, chciałabym dowiedzieć się o nim czegoś więcej. – Gdy nie poruszył się ani o milimetr, nie odwzajemniając uścisku jej dłoni, wreszcie ją opuściła. Jej wyraz twarzy nie zmienił się ani o jotę, ale za to w jej oczach dało się dostrzec cienie rozdrażnienia; z pewnością nie była kobietą, która pozwalała ignorować się dorosłemu mężczyźnie, a co dopiero dziecku. – Jakim był chłopcem, czym się interesował, z kim przyjaźnił, czy mógł mieć jakieś problemy, dzięki którym chciałby uciec lub przez które zostałby uprowadzony. Przeprowadzam własne śledztwo. Jestem pewna, że w tym zaginięciu istnieje drugie dno, które należy niezwłocznie odkryć. W związku z tym chciałabym zadać ci kilka pytań.

– Nie wiem zbyt wiele o Vincencie – odparł krótko. – Nie przyjaźniliśmy się. Myślę, że powinna porozmawiać pani z Harriganem Ellerym. Był jego najbliższym przyjacielem.

– Rozumiem. – Przez dziesięć sekund brzmiała na zasmuconą. Zaraz po tym uważnie przyjrzała się jego twarzy, jakby szacowała jego wartość w myślach, niczym doświadczony rzeczoznawca. – Spróbuję porozmawiać z nim jeszcze raz.

– Mam nadzieję, że się pani uda. Do widzenia, naprawdę się śpieszę – powiedział. Zaczął kierować się szybkim krokiem w stronę szkoły, ale kobieta zaraz zrównała z nim dystans. Miał wrażenie, że w jego żołądku warzy się właśnie jakiś wrzący, kwaśny eliksir.

– Jesteś bardzo uzdolnionym chłopcem – zaczęła. – W kadrze nauczycielskiej mówi się nieoficjalnie, że jesteś geniuszem. A na dodatek zostałeś najmłodszym szukającym. Może chciałbyś odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań na swój temat? Moi czytelnicy na pewno chętnie dowiedzieliby się o tobie czegoś więcej.

Harry pomyślał, że być może ta kobieta była jednak znacznie gorsza, niż ją zapamiętał. Naprawdę nie wiedział, jak mogła z taką łatwością przeskoczyć od zasmuconego do równie napastliwego tonu.

Spojrzał na nią z ukosa i nagle uderzyło go to, jak wielką nienawiść do niej odczuwa. A może nawet nie do niej, a do wszystkiego, co uosabiała, tego nie potrafił stwierdzić. Wiedział jedynie, że dzieje się z nim coś niepokojącego – gdyby tylko zaistniały ku temu odpowiednie okoliczności, całkiem prawdopodobnie by ją skrzywdził.

Przez krótki moment przez jego myśli przewijała się seria scen, niczym przypadkowe klatki z filmu, w których błagała go o to, aby przestał, w których mścił się na niej za wszystkie te bezpodstawne oszczerstwa. Zaraz po tym na nowo był już prawdziwym sobą, jakby ktoś przełączył pstryczek na jego karku, przestraszonym tym, o czym właśnie myślał. Nie chodziło o sam akt myślenia o czymś podobnym – koniec końców nie zawsze można panować nad własnymi myślami – ale o to, że czuł przy tym to specyficzne przyjemnie drażniące uczucie, jak tuż przed rzuceniem czarnomagicznego zaklęcia, a jego wyobraźnia była równie żywa, co świeże wspomnienia.

– Nie powinno tu pani być – odpowiedział. Zrobił jeden krok do tyłu. Nigdy nie stracił nad sobą kontroli, ale kto wie, co jeśli straciłby ją teraz? Ile rzeczy na świecie danych jest nam raz na zawsze i ile tak naprawdę o sobie wiemy?

– Zadam ci tylko pięć krótkich pytań, kochanie – zignorowała go.

Najwidoczniej wyraźnie rozdrażniło ją to, że jest ignorowana przez dziecko, bowiem wyciągnęła dłoń, aby dotknąć jego ramienia – chcąc go łagodnie zatrzymać lub zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Dotyk ten nie miał nic wspólnego z kurczowym zaciskaniem palców wokół jego nadgarstka lub ręki przez wuja Vernona; wciąż dobrze pamiętał towarzyszący temu ból i późniejsze sińce. A jednak pomimo tego, kiedy jej dłoń zaledwie musnęła materiał jego szaty, oderwała ją od niego, niczym oparzona. Krzyknęła i ścisnęła ją drugą dłonią, jakby tamowała w ten sposób jakiś niewidzialny krwotok.

Notes i pióro, które trzymała, upadły na trawę przykrytą śniegiem. Wokół nich zrobiło się zimniej, powietrze wydawało się znacznie gęściejsze i duszne, nawet pomimo przeraźliwego mrozu. Gdzieś zakrakał kruk.

Spojrzał na twarz kobiety; nie udawała, naprawdę wykrzywiał ją spazm bólu. Spojrzenie, które odwzajemniła, było namacalnie przerażone i niedowierzające. Nie podniosła swoich rzeczy.

– Co zrobiłeś? – wydusiła.

Harry być może pobladł jeszcze bardziej niż ona sama. Nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć, ani tym bardziej uwierzyć w to, że nie zapanował nad własną magią, że ta w jakiś sposób go _zdradziła_ i stracił samokontrolę przy samej Skeeter.

Zanim zdołała powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej, zaczął biec w stronę Hogwartu.

…

Przez kolejne trzy dni czuł się tak, jakby trawiła go afrykańska gorączka. Czytał każde wydanie Proroka Codziennego w obawie, że ukaże się w nim artykuł Rity Skeeter o tym, co zaszło pomiędzy nimi zaraz po treningu quidditcha. Dwie strony gęstej, czarnej czcionki. Jego ruchome zdjęcie, wzięte Bóg wie skąd, na którym ma tą niepokojącą, zdeterminowaną minę. Pokaźny, chwytliwy tytuł, który sam w sobie będzie mówił o tym, że stał się problemem i zapowiedzią dziedzica Lorda Voldemorta. Odprowadzające go spojrzenia i szepty, przypominające cienie o zmierzchu. Był w stanie myśleć tylko i wyłącznie o tym, w międzyczasie czując jedynie coraz większe rozgoryczenie.

Wiedział, że pytanie samego siebie, dlaczego akurat on, nie żadna inna osoba, nie miało sensu; przecież ktoś musiał tworzyć metaforyczne statystyki. Jednak jego życie nie wpasowywało się w jakiekolwiek z nich, a może po prostu każde z nich _przebijało_. Pomijając jego wrodzoną zdolność do zwabiania trudności, nawet i bez niej jego życie nie prezentowało się wcale lepiej.

Był niemalże jak Edyp z _Króla Edypa_ Sofoklesa, którego miał okazję przeczytać niegdyś ze względu na Ginny. Utwór go znużył, ale podobieństwo pomiędzy nim a głównym bohaterem sprawiło, że w jego wnętrznościach zagnieździło się niepokojące, nieprzyjemne uczucie, przez które musiał napić się zimnego piwa z puszki. Jedno przeznaczenie, którego nie da się oszukać, bo nie można oszukać czegoś, czego się nie zna. To utkwiło mu w pamięci tak, jakby wypaliło się na części mózgu odpowiedzialnej za wspomnienia.

Ponadto przeglądanie Proroka Codziennego wiązało się również z czymś, czego wolał unikać – z Vincentem Byrne'em. Pragnął zamknąć sprawę z chłopakiem, ostatecznie się od niej odcinając, a jednak mimowolnie musiał śledzić postępy w śledztwie. Nie były to interesujące wiadomości. Oczywiście nikt o nic go nie posądzał, nie było też żadnych innych podejrzanych, choć zaczęto pomstować o przesłuchanie kadry profesorskiej. Edgar Byrne miał dostatecznie długie ręce, by, wcześniej czy później, dopuścić do przesłuchania choćby samego Kwiryniusza Quirrella. Harry nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć, nie licząc przeczucia, że to wszystko w jakiś sposób odwróci się przeciwko niemu.

Nie mogąc zrobić nic innego, jak jedynie czekać na rozwój wypadków, wreszcie zaczął starać się odcinać nawet od incydentu z Ritą Skeeter. Nie miał wpływu na to, czy ostatecznie kobieta zdecyduje się o nim napisać, a jeżeli by to zrobiła i tak dowiedziałby się o tym od Draco, Rona lub Hermiony (nie wspominając o innych uczniach, a raczej o ich reakcjach na podobny artykuł); śledzenie wiadomości przynosiło mu więcej złego niż dobrego. Nie miał zamiaru jedynie egzystować i pozwolić Voldemortowi na wygraną. Ponownie zaczął wierzyć w to, że uda mu się wszystko naprawić i odzyskać rodzinę – być może tylko nie tak szybko, jak dotąd sądził.

Myślał o świętach w Malfoy Manor, zdobyciu pozostałych horkruksów i kolejnych krokach, które powinien wykonać. Spędzał większość czasu w bibliotece, tak jak ostatniego dnia przed wyjazdem z Hogwartu, kiedy ponownie miał okazję porozmawiać z Lydią.

Gdy zobaczył, jak siedzi samotnie przy stole pod oknem, przerysowując coś z książki, na moment zatrzymał się za najbliższym regałem i uważnie jej się przyglądał. Czasem widywał ją na korytarzu lub w Wielkiej Sali, ale dopiero teraz miał okazję przyjrzeć się jej po zaginięciu Vincenta Byrne'a – naprawdę jej, a nie znacznie bardziej pogodnej pozie, którą przybierała przy swoich rówieśniczkach.

Miał ochotę z nią porozmawiać, być może ta wiedziała o czymś, czego nie podawano w prasie. Harrigan z całą pewnością musiał o czymś takim wiedzieć, a ich relacja wydawała się zażyła, jakby naprawdę – nie licząc tej przykrej sytuacji z Vincentem – dzielili się swoimi sekretami. Ale z drugiej strony nie sądził, aby była skora powiedzieć mu cokolwiek więcej, nawet gdyby nakierował tok rozmowy na zaginięcie i postępy w śledztwie. Dwa razy uśmiechnęła się do niego nikle, ale szczerze, gdy odwzajemniła jego spojrzenie. Czasem powiedzieli sobie _cześć_. Zamienili ze sobą dwa zdania na temat ulubionych działów w bibliotece. To jeszcze nie uprawniało do podobnych rozmów, a ponadto Harry czuł, że w pewien sposób to niewłaściwe.

Chciał porozmawiać z nią również przez ciekawość. Przypominało to trochę chęć zobaczenia raz jeszcze zwierzęcia, którym opiekowano się przez pewien czas, po czym oddano pod opiekę komuś innemu – nie tyle, że przez troskę, co przez zainteresowanie i pewną satysfakcję. A przecież, choćby postanowiła jednak dalej żyć, radząc sobie z upokorzeniem i zbrukaniem przez pierwszą miłość swojego ukochanego brata, niczego by mu nie zawdzięczała. I chociaż Harry wciąż nie nazwałby okrutnym tego, jak skazał ją na z góry określone przeznaczenie, a słusznym i sprawiedliwym, jednocześnie uważał swoją ciekawość względem stanu dziewczyny za niepoprawną. Jakby nie była Lydią, tylko eksperymentem, któremu on sam przygląda się z chłodnym zainteresowaniem.

Ostatecznie zadecydował za niego los – dziewczyna podniosła głowę znad pergaminu i na niego spojrzała. Zostając przyłapanym na przyglądaniu jej się, nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak jedynie się do niej dosiąść. Tym bardziej, że to, czym właśnie się zajmowała, nie sprawiało wrażenia szczególnie istotnego.

Nie mógł przyznać sam przed sobą, ale w jej towarzystwie odczuwał dyskomfort; naprawdę nie potrafił jednoznacznie stwierdzić, co o nim myśli, chociaż jej sympatia wydawała się całkowicie szczera, nawet jeżeli jednocześnie nieco nieodgadniona. Być może była to jednak wyłącznie pozostałość po poprzednim życiu. W dorosłości jego przeszłość i obejmowane stanowisko same w sobie wydzielały fluidy zwabiające młode kobiety, niczym światło ćmy, co zamiast mu imponować w duchu go złościło. Nikogo nie prowokował, był żonaty, posiadał dzieci, a mimo tego i tak systematycznie, gdy tylko okazywał sympatię nowej sekretarce lub też zaczynał żartować z którąś ze swoich podwładnych, te traktowały to jako flirt, z czasem stając się wręcz napastliwe lub godne pożałowania w próbach zaskarbienia sobie jego uwagi.

– Cześć – przywitał się, siadając naprzeciwko dziewczyny. – Nie przeszkadzam?

– Cześć – odpowiedziała. – Oczywiście, że mi nie przeszkadzasz.

Zerknął na otwartą na stole książkę i leżący obok niej pergamin, które miała przed sobą. Wydawało mu się, że dziewczyna przerysowuje z zielnika przypadkowe trujące rośliny, od czasu do czasu rysując coś swojego. Jego uwagę przyciągnęła opasła pszczoła, upozowana tak, jakby została przykuta igłą do jednej ze stron albumu z motylami. Owad nie był oddany z wyjątkową szczegółowością i dało się zauważyć, że namalował go amator, z większym zapałem niż talentem, ale miał w sobie to _coś_. Głęboka czerń atramentu, ostre linie i dysproporcje teoretycznie powinny sprawiać, że ten nie wyda się rzeczywisty, a jednak miał wrażenie, że to mogłaby być prawdziwa pszczoła, tyle że ze świata znacznie mroczniejszego niż ich własny, że to _jest_ taka pszczoła. W wrażeniu, jaki wywoływała, było coś szalenie niepokojącego.

– Nie są dobre – powiedziała Lydia. Brzmiała na wyczuwalnie zakłopotaną tym, że tak bacznie przygląda się jej rysunkom. – Po prostu lubię od czasu do czasu coś narysować. To mnie uspokaja.

Harry posłał jej lekki, pokrzepiający uśmiech.

– Mają w sobie to coś. Naprawdę nie powinnaś się ich wstydzić.

Nie wiedział, czy potraktowała ten komplement jako szczery, bowiem za niego nie podziękowała, a jedynie wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej zmieszaną. Zmieniła temat, patrząc przez chwilę na trzy opasłe książki, na których trzymał dłoń.

– To sporo książek. Masz zamiar przeczytać je na święta? – zapytała.

Skinął głową.

– Mam nadzieję, że mi się uda. Wyjeżdżam, więc mogę nie mieć zbyt wiele czasu na czytanie – odpowiedział. Widząc, że jej twarz zmienia się na kilka sekund na wspomnienie świąt, dodał obojętnie: – A ty spędzasz je w jakiś szczególny sposób? – Nie chciał nią manipulować, ale ta dziwna, nieokreślona emocja bez wątpienia musiała mieć jakiś związek z Harriganem. Choć istniała również szansa, że dziewczyna po prostu nie przepadała za świętami. Śmierć wspominał coś przelotnie o szczególnej sytuacji rodzinnej rodzeństwa.

– Miałam odwiedzić z Harriganem dziadków mieszkających w magicznym Bostonie. Planowaliśmy to od naprawdę dawna, ale teraz prawdopodobnie zostaniemy u wujostwa. – Chociaż ton jej głosu był stosunkowo bierny, podskórnie wyczuł, że jest rozczarowana.

– Dlaczego? Oddałbym wszystko, żeby zobaczyć świąteczny, magiczny Boston. Podobno ma ponad sześćdziesiąt ulic. Chyba warto wydać fortunę na świstoklik, żeby go odwiedzić. – Harry zabrzmiał tak, jak zabrzmiałby każdy inny podekscytowany podobną wizją dzieciak. Zaraz po tym pomyślał, że być może przesadził – ponownie wysunął się na pierwszy plan ze swoją zadziwiającą wiedzą.

– Ze względu na Vincenta. Harrigan bardzo przeżywa jego zniknięcie. – Harry przybrał nieco zmieszaną postawę, niezbyt wyrazistą, bowiem dobrze wiedział, że dzieci z reguły aż tak nie żałują choćby największego faux pas, ale też nie za obojętną, mówiąc coś przy tym o tym, że już rozumie. Lydia uspokoiła go: – Mogłeś nie wiedzieć.

– Czy wiadomo już coś więcej? – spytał ostrożnie Harry. – To naprawdę dziwna sprawa.

Lydia lekko pokręciła głową.

– Vincent wyszedł niedługo po śniadaniu z Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów. Później był widziany jeszcze przez dwójkę Gryfonów na jednym z korytarzy, tym, w którym wisi portret Karola II, po czym już przez nikogo innego, jakby się rozpłynął. W jednej chwili był, a w drugiej już go nie było. – Wykonała palcem nad blatem ruch przypominający połowę koła. Chociaż wiedział, że dziewczyna o niczym nie wie, ruch ten wydawał mu się wyraźnie sugerować, że Vincent wcale nie został uprowadzony lub też nie uciekł, ale „przeskoczył" do innego świata. – Aurorzy rozkładają ręce. Mówi się, że któryś z nauczycieli może mieć z tym coś wspólnego. Gdyby był to uczeń, szybko by się zorientowano. Nastolatkowie są raczej kiepscy w dochowywaniu sekretów.

– Podobno żeby kogoś przesłuchać, trzeba mieć ku temu jakieś uzasadnione podstawy – zauważył.

– Pan Byrne ma bardzo duże wpływy, nawet w naszym kraju – powiedziała. Harry bacznie przyglądał się jej twarzy, gdy mówiła o Byrne'ie, ale nie potrafił dostrzec czegoś szczególnego. Lydia wyglądała na zamyśloną, może również nieco melancholijnie, ale nic poza tym. Nie potrafił zrozumieć tego, w jaki sposób nie odczuwa żadnej satysfakcji z powodu zaginięcia chłopaka, który skrzywdził ją równie mocno. Bo Lydia naprawdę zdawała się jej nie odczuwać; nie okłamywała go, tego był pewien, bowiem rozpoznawanie podobnych kłamstw było czymś, na czym dobrze się znał. – Zresztą i bez tego zaginięcie jednego z uczniów to spory wizerunkowy cios dla Hogwartu. Współpraca z aurorami i ludźmi pracującymi dla pana Byrne'a jest jedyną rzeczą, która może, przynajmniej po części, oczyścić dobre imię szkoły.

Harry poczuł nieprzyjemną gęsią skórkę na wieść o ludziach pracujących dla pana Byrne'a. Kim mogli być? Prywatnymi detektywami, francuskimi aurorami lub może kimś innym?

Zaniepokoiło go także to, że nie mógł wyobrazić sobie przesłuchania Kwiryniusza Quirrella. W innych okolicznościach podobne przesłuchanie odbyłoby się bez Veritaserum lub przysiąg. Skoro nikt nie był o nic oskarżony, pytania byłyby powierzchowne i od razu nie drążono by głębiej, gdyż współpraca pomiędzy aurorami i przesłuchiwanymi odbywałaby się na zasadzie dobrej woli, ale obecne okoliczności były _niezwykłe_. Wolałby, aby sekret Voldemorta pozostawał sekretem, a ich gra toczyła się dalej wyłącznie pomiędzy nimi, bez mącenia osób trzecich w jego pionkach lub tym bardziej na całej planszy.

– Przykro mi z powodu państwa Byrne. Muszą przeżywać to jeszcze bardziej niż Harrigan. – Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że milczał dopiero wtedy, gdy Lydia ponownie się odezwała.

– A z powodu Vincenta? – Harry wypowiedział to pytanie, zanim się jeszcze nad nim zastanowił. Lydia wpatrywała się kilkanaście sekund w jego dłoń. Komuś spadła na podłogę książka, ktoś inny odsunął ze zgrzytem krzesło. Cisza, która pomiędzy nimi zapanowała, przypominała grząskie błoto.

– Nie przyjaźniliśmy się – odpowiedziała wreszcie. Nie była rozłoszczona tym pytaniem lub wyprowadzona nim z równowagi, jednak coś ewidentnie zmieniło się w rysach jej twarzy, jakby próbowała zamaskować kryjący się pod nią smutek. – Poza tym jedynie zniknął. Jestem pewna, że gdziekolwiek się teraz znajduje, jest tam bezpieczny. Może nawet bawi go całe to zamieszanie, które wywołał. Zawsze lubił być w centrum uwagi.

– Raczej nie miał powodów, żeby uciekać. Zniknął w środku dnia, a sam Hogwart jest dość pilnie strzeżonym miejscem. – Harry dodał znacznie ciszej: – Prawdopodobnie wiesz o jego poglądach. Są bardzo znane w Slytherinie, nie przysparzają mu w nim wrogów, ale za to mogły to zrobić w innych Domach.

– Wiem o tym, że Vincent nie był święty. (Aż za dobrze, pomyślał Harry.) Ale jeżeli nawet spotkało go coś złego – dziewczyna utkwiła wzrok w jakimś niewidzialnym punkcie za oknem – to i tak nie zmienia tego, że na to nie zasłużył.

Harry'emu przemknęło przez myśl, że Byrne zabrał jej coś więcej niż jedynie godność; wydawała się całkowicie pozbawiona zdrowego rozsądku.

– Nawet jeżeli był zły? – upewnił się.

– Nawet wtedy. – Lydia na niego spojrzała. Miał ochotę solidnie nią potrząsnąć, ponownie widząc w jej oczach zaledwie ten szczery smutek i bezsilność, a żadnego gniewu lub też rozgoryczenia. Może ta dziewczyna miała syndrom sztokholmski? – Zemsta nie jest rozwiązaniem. Prowadzi do nikąd i jest obosieczna.

Harry zacisnął usta.

– Są takie sytuacje w życiu – zaczął, nawet nie starając się brzmieć dziecinnie – kiedy ktoś cię krzywdzi. Naprawdę krzywdzi. Godzisz się z tym, bo tego wymaga sytuacja albo bo tak jest najprościej. Sądzisz, że to jedynie ten jeden raz. To pomaga. Dla jednorazowej sprawy można zrobić wyjątek, więc twoja krzywda staje się twoją tajemnicą. Tyle, że ludzie krzywdzą się na okrągło, na każdym kroku, a charakter tworzą nawyki. – Przerwał na moment. – Istnieją rzeczy, których nie można komuś przepuścić. To bardzo ważne. Zawsze będą się powtarzać, bo zawsze pozostaniesz bezsilna.

Lydia patrzyła na niego bez słowa. Zaraz po tym, jakby wcale nie wypowiedział tych słów, dotknęła palcem rysunku pszczoły.

– Kiedy pszczoła kogoś użądli – powiedziała spokojnie – jej żądło pozostaje w skórze tej osoby ze względu na znajdujące się w nim niewielkie haczyki. Po wszystkim, gdy już próbuje odfrunąć, wyrywa sobie dzięki nim zbiornik z jadem i część wnętrzności. – Harry utkwił spojrzenie w rysunku pszczoły z innego świata. Zaraz po tym podniósł wzrok, bo poczuł, że i Lydia na niego patrzy. – Ale o tym pewnie wiesz. Bo wiesz o bardzo wielu rzeczach. – Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, ale po raz pierwszy jej uśmiech nie sięgał oczu.

– Pszczoła nie jest dobrą anegdotą na temat zemsty – odparł lekko. – Pszczoły żądląc człowieka nie mszczą się na nim, a jedynie przed nim bronią.

– Myślę, że jest dobra. Za każdym razem, kiedy się na kimś mścisz, oddajesz mu lepszą część siebie. Zemsta zatraca. Prawdopodobnie w pewnym momencie nie wiesz już nawet, o co tak naprawdę walczysz i dla kogo to robisz.

– Zrobiła się z tego całkiem poważna rozmowa – zażartował. Lydia nie wyglądała jednak na szczególnie rozbawioną, a raczej jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy, w nowych okolicznościach, w innym, jaskrawym świetle. Mimo tego jej wyraz twarzy pozostawał uprzejmy. Nagle poczuł nią śmiertelne znużenie; ona naprawdę niczego nie rozumiała. Nie zrozumiałaby nawet wtedy, kiedy tłumaczyłby jej to kilka godzin, pokazał okrucieństwo, z którym spotykał się na co dzień w swojej pracy, powtarzające się wciąż na nowo, niczym jedyna piosenka na gramofonowej płycie. Mimowolnie stała się dla niego kimś gorszym, bo nie była bezsilna ze względu na okoliczności lub coś innego, całkowicie niezależnego od niej. Była bezsilna na własne życzenie. – Muszę już iść. Umówiłem się z przyjaciółmi z dormitorium na grę w gargulki. – Wskazał na książki leżące przed nim na stole. – Tak naprawdę to przyszedłem do biblioteki tylko po to, aby coś wypożyczyć. Trochę się zasiedziałem.

– Jasne – odpowiedziała. – Mam nadzieję, że dobrze spędzisz święta. – Tym razem jej uśmiech wydał mu się po części szczery. – Ma napadać najwięcej śniegu od dziesięciu lat.

…

Śniło mu się, że jest pszczołą. Był to surrealistyczny, niepokojący sen, ale kiedy znajdował się w jego świecie, naprawdę był święcie przekonany o tym, że ma parę skrzydeł, z użyłkowaniem przypominającym dwa skomplikowane witraże. Powietrze pachniało czymś cudownie słodkim, a on brnął przez nie, trochę mu na przekór, bo wiał lekki, chłodny wiatr, który od czasu do czasu znosił go z trajektorii lotu.

Myślał sobie, że dobrze być pszczołą, bo pszczoły nie mają żadnych zawiłych problemów, nie są indywidualnymi, odrębnymi jednostkami, a stanowią całość, tak jak dopiero wszystkie sześciokątne komórki tworzą jeden plaster miodu. Był całością, nie był samotny, a życie, które wiódł, określiłby jako prawdziwie szczęśliwe.

Gdy jednak frunął, być może nad szkolnymi błoniami, było to trudne do określenia dla owada, wykonując przydzielone mu zadanie polegające na zbieraniu pyłku, napotkał człowieka. W tym momencie jego świadomość pszczoły zlepiła się z jego prawdziwą świadomością w jedno; nie wiedzieć dlaczego, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że tą osobą jest sam Voldemort. I chociaż mężczyzna nie wykonał żadnego gwałtownego ruchu, wydawał się nie zwracać na niego najmniejszej uwagi, idąc w tylko sobie znanym kierunku, nie mógł tak po prostu pozostawić go za sobą. Poczuł nienawiść i gniew tak silne, że nie był w stanie opisać ich słowami. Coś na krańcu jego odwłoku zawrzało i zapulsowało, a on uzmysłowił sobie, że to jad. Zbliżył się do Voldemorta, zanim ten zdążył strząsnąć go dłonią, po czym użądlił go w szyję.

Sen zakończył się rozrywającym bólem i ciemnością, które ogarnęły go zaraz po tym, jak jego skrzydła ponownie wprawiły się w ruch. Nie mógł spojrzeć na to, co dzieje się z jego odwłokiem, ale zdał sobie sprawę ze straszliwej rzeczy – jego żądło było zakończone haczykami! Z próbą ucieczki wraz z żądłem pozostawił za sobą część unerwionych z nim, brutalnie wyrwanych wnętrzności.

Gdy Harry obudził się, dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że wciąż znajduje się w pociągu. Potarł skroń, która przez moment sprawiała wrażenie zakrzepniętej z przeraźliwie zimną szybą. Za nią w miarowym tempie przewijał się widok na zaśnieżone pola i kilka samotnych, starych chat.

– W porządku? – zapytała go Hermiona. Spojrzał nad nią. Dziewczynka uważnie przyglądała mu się znad planszy szachów, które rozgrywała w jakimś nieokreślonym systemie wspólnie z Ronem i Draco. Blaise obserwował wszystko z chłodnym zainteresowaniem.

– Jasne – odpowiedział. – Miałem po prostu naprawdę dziwny sen – przyznał.

– W każdym razie najważniejsze, że już się obudziłeś – burknął Draco. – Oszustka nas ogrywa. Potrzebujemy cię w naszej drużynie.

– Myślę, że Hermiona nie musi oszukiwać – zaśmiał się mimowolnie. – Poza tym gra trzech na jednego nie jest fair.

– Kiedy skończą, możemy zagrać razem – odezwał się Blaise. – Z tobą jeszcze nie grałem.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Czemu nie. Ale musisz wiedzieć, że jestem prawie tak dobry jak Hermiona.

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się na tą uwagę; najwidoczniej potraktowała ją jako ogromny komplement.

Teraz to Blaise lekko wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie szkodzi – uśmiechnął się chłopiec. – Umiem przegrywać. – Tu rzucił nieco złośliwe spojrzenie w stronę obrażonego Draco.

Harry czekał na grę z Blaise'em, obserwując grę Hermiony. (W takich momentach czuł się z niej dumniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, niemal jakby była jego własnym, genialnym dzieckiem.) W międzyczasie, kiedy przed ich przedziałem pojawiła się kobieta sprzedające słodycze z wózka, kupił ich tak wiele, że nie zdołali zjeść wszystkiego przed końcem podróży, która trwała jeszcze dobre dwie godziny.

Wcześniej sądził, że naprawdę miał niesamowitą ochotę na czekoladową żabę, na coś nieodzownie kojarzącego mu się z lepszą stroną jego dzieciństwa, ale teraz, kiedy łamał ją na drobne kawałki i powoli jadł, zamieniała się na jego języku w coś o nijakim, mdłym smaku. Prawdopodobnie nie chodziło o to, że wcale nie była tak smaczna, jak zapamiętał, ale o to, że gdy uwaga dzieci przestała skupiać się na nim, za to zostając całkowicie pochłonięta przez fasolki wszystkich smaków i lukrecjowe dżdżownice i szachy, przypomniał sobie swój sen. Jakby ponownie go śnił, tyle że na jawie.

Utkwił spojrzenie w ponurym krajobrazie za oknem. Słowa Lydii o pszczołach musiały zakleszczyć się w jego świadomości, co było nadzwyczajnie niezrozumiałe, bo przecież wcale się z nimi nie zgadzał. Chociaż, im dłużej i wnikliwiej o tym myślał, być może tkwiła w tym odrobina prawdy. Tylko co takiego dokonana zemsta lub jej teraźniejsza chęć na Voldemorcie mogły mu odebrać?

W przypadku pszczoły wszystko było jasne; wnętrze każdego z tych owadów jest identyczne, a więc nie trudno ocenić, co też takiego traci, gdy próbuje odfrunąć po użądleniu człowieka. Ale on nie był owadem i z całą pewnością nie tracił części wnętrzności lub też zbiorniczka z jadem. Musiał za to pozostawiać za sobą coś nieuchwytnego, ciężkiego do opisania i niezauważalnego, jakąś część prawdziwego siebie. Martwiła go taka ewentualność. Miał wrażenie, że Voldemort zabrał mu wystarczająco i bez tego, a jednak wyglądało na to, że i tak dalej coś mu zabiera.

…

Z peronu został odebrany razem z Draco przez Narycyzę Malfoy i nadzwyczaj schludnego Zgredka, ubranego w zimowe ponczo, który natychmiast zajął się ich bagażami.

Przy matce chłopca i tak czuł się znacznie lepiej niż przy Lucjuszu, bowiem ciężko było mu wyobrazić sobie równie uprzejmą i czarującą kobietę noszącą się z zamiarem wykorzystania jego odwiedzin w Malfoy Manor dla celów związanych z Voldemortem.

Był przekonany, że ta od samego początku pragnęła, aby to właśnie strona Albusa Dumbledore'a (w tym i on) wygrała wojnę – nie tylko w chwili uratowania mu życia. Pomimo tego, że była przedstawicielką starego, czystokrwistego rodu hołdującego tradycjom, jej pogarda dla czarodziejów o niższym statusie nie miała nic wspólnego z tą Lucjusza. Być może nimi gardziła, snuła te same stereotypy na ich temat, co jej najbliższe otoczenie, była za wprowadzeniem dla nich pewnych ograniczeń, jednak z całą pewnością nie życzyła im śmierci, a tym bardziej nigdy z własnej woli nie przystąpiłaby do popleczników Voldemorta.

Z kolei Lucjusz stanowił w tej kwestii jej całkowite przeciwieństwo, miał skrajnie radykalne poglądy i wykazywał się przy tym zatrważającą krótkowzrocznością, co zresztą niepokoiło Harry'ego. Wiedział, że w przypadku jakiegokolwiek ataku powinien sobie poradzić, jednak w grę wchodził ojciec Draco – polubił chłopca i naprawdę wolałby nie niszczyć tej kruchej, nieodgadnionej więzi, która zaczęła się pomiędzy nimi tworzyć. (Czego bez wątpienia dokonałoby skrzywdzenie Lucjusza.)

– Draco wiele mi o tobie opowiadał, Harry – powiedziała Narcyza, zaraz po tym, jak przywitał się z nią na peronie. Prawdopodobnie kiedy indziej poczułby na te słowa cień podejrzliwości, jednak kobieta brzmiała tak, jakby Draco naprawdę pisał w listach jakieś miłe rzeczy na jego temat, chociażby pokroju tych, że wytłumaczył mu trudne zagadnienie lub też na eliksirach zdobyli razem dwadzieścia pięć punktów dla Slytherinu. Nie wiedział jednak, co powinien na nie odpowiedzieć, chociaż i tak nie miało to większego znaczenia, bowiem kobieta zaraz zapytała go: – Będziemy musieli się aportować. Wiesz, na czym polega aportacja? – Harry skinął głową. Był pod wrażeniem tego, że Narcyza Malfoy opanowała tak zaawansowany rodzaj magii. – Dobrze. Chociaż musisz wiedzieć, że to naprawdę tak nieprzyjemne, jak się mówi. Zawsze po wszystkim muszę podtrzymywać Draco, żeby nie upadł – uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło.

Harry miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem.

– Mamo! – zawołał z urazą Draco.

– Musisz mocno złapać mnie za ramię i starać się go nie puścić – zwróciła się do niego Narcyza, ignorując syna. – Ja też będę was bardzo mocno trzymać, więc nie musisz się niczego obawiać.

Razem z Draco, Harry złapał jej ramię odziane w elegancki, zimowy płaszcz. Spytała, czy są gotowi, a kiedy obaj odparli że tak (Draco wciąż z pewną urazą), dodała, że będą aportować się, gdy doliczy do trzech. Uparcie wpatrywał się w śpieszących się w tylko znanym sobie kierunku ludzi, drobne płatki śniegu opadające na ich grube ubrania. Usłyszał jeszcze „trzy" i peron w jednej sekundzie zaczął przypominać wnętrze intensywnego wiru. Czuł się tak, jakby znalazł się w tunelu. Stracił grunt pod nogami i szumiało w uszach.

Pomyślał, że być może wcale nie powinien szczególnie się dziwić, kiedy następnym razem będzie aportował się gdzieś z samym Voldemortem, bo jego teraźniejsze życie było… szczególne. Naprawdę szczególne.

…

Dwór Malfoyów był znacznie wspanialszy, niż go zapamiętał. Choć być może było tak jedynie ze względu na to, że ostatnim razem odwiedził go kilkadziesiąt lat wcześniej, kiedy został schwytany wraz z Ronem i Hermioną przez Greybacka, a posiadłość w tamtym czasie pełniła funkcję siedziby Voldemorta, do której zostali deportowani – w takich okolicznościach trudno zachwycać się nieznanym otoczeniem.

Wnętrze sprawiało nieco surowe wrażenie, jednocześnie jednak każdy jego element wydawał się szalenie kosztowny i zaplanowany. Na każdym kroku posadzkę pokrywały grube dywany, a na ścianach wisiały portrety dalekich przodków Draco w pozłacanych ramach; dowolnie wybrany jakby stworzony z tego samego wzoru, z identycznie jasnymi włosami i skórą, oczami w kolorze stopionego srebra, które wyrażały nawet taką samą pogardę i pobłażliwość. Meble musiały być dobrze zakonserwowanymi antykami – zresztą większość pomieszczeń mogłaby śmiało stanowić upozowaną wystawę jakiegoś brytyjskiego antykwariatu.

Kiedy Draco oprowadzał go po posiadłości, wpatrywał się w wszechobecny przepych, zastanawiając się, jak ktokolwiek może żyć w równie nieskazitelnym miejscu.

Dom, w którym niegdyś mieszkał z Ginny, również był czysty (przynajmniej zazwyczaj), ale ciężko byłoby doszukać się w nim choć ułamka tutejszej elegancji. W jednym miejscu na ścianie jego salonu, tuż za kryjącą to miejsce komodą, na której stały zdjęcia, dobre dwadzieścia pięć lat znajdowały się bazgroły Albusa przedstawiające tańczące gobliny. Kiedy mrużył oczy razem z Ginny, uważnie wpatrując się w ciemnozielone kończyny stworzeń, powykrzywiane w niepokojących pląsach i brązowe butelki, wokół których zaborczo zaciskały się ich długie palce (obok z niego stał wtedy zadowolony ze swojego dzieła szcześcioletni Albus), wreszcie mogąc powiedzieć jedynie najgroźniejszym tonem, na jaki było go stać „Co te gobliny robią na ścianie, Albus?", jego syn odparł jedynie beztrosko „Tańczą". I chociaż niekoniecznie to miał na myśli, zadając mu to pytanie, wreszcie machnął na to ręką. Nawet nie wiedział, czemu nie skorzystali z Ginny z jakiegoś zaklęcia, aby pozbyć się tych bazgrołów – komodę kupili przecież dopiero dwa tygodnie później, przez cały ten czas ścianę jego salonu zdobiły tańczące, pijane gobliny w liczbie trzy. Później było już tylko gorzej, bo Lily spadł na kuchenne kafle toster, przez co na jeden z nich przepołowiło pęknięcie, James miał skłonności do rozlewania każdej możliwej cieszy, gdzie się tylko da, a on sam nie mógł jednoznacznie stwierdzić, komu było w związku z tym bardziej wszystko jedno, jemu czy może Ginny; albo czy kobieta nie macha na to ręką, tak jak on, bo sądzi, że dzięki temu ich dom przypomina Norę. Starą, trzeszczącą, nieelegancką, ale przytulną Norę, w której najmniejsze zniszczenie oznacza jakąś konkretną historię, ważne w ich życiu zdarzenie.

A więc patrząc na ściany Malfoy Manor, naprawdę ciężko było mu sobie wyobrazić, aby za którymś meblem lub też portretem znajdowały się bazgroły Draco. Wyobraził sobie jak skrzaty domowe nerwowo dreptały niegdyś za najmłodszym z Malfoyów ze ściereczką, kiedy ten wydawał się żywić akurat niepokojące, nieodparte pragnienie zrealizowania którejś ze swoich artystycznych wizji na czymś innym, niż czysty pergamin.

Gdy Draco z trudem otworzył ciężkie mahoniowe drzwi, a ich oczom ukazała się rozległa biblioteka, być może niewiele mniejsza niż ta w Hogwarcie, ponownie poczuł to dziwne, przyjemne mrowienie, które towarzyszyło mu zawsze podczas odnajdywania horkruksów. Pomieszczenie oświetlało światło wpadające przez strzeliste, pokaźne okna z widokiem na ogród. Draco prawdopodobnie uważnie musiał mu się przyglądać, bo kiedy Harry wpatrywał się z podnieceniem w wysokie regały, skrzętnie zapełnione książkami i pergaminami, powiedział:

– Robi wrażenie, prawda? – Zachęcił Harry'ego, aby ten wszedł głębiej do środka, i, ponownie z pewną trudnością, zamknął za nimi drzwi. – To biblioteka, którą moja rodzina prowadzi od całych pokoleń. Podobno znajduje się w niej mnóstwo tytułów, których nie znalazłbyś w Hogwarcie i nawet nigdzie indziej. Jest bezcenna.

– Jesteś prawdziwym szczęściarzem – odpowiedział Harry. Nie był w stanie wydusić niczego więcej. Potrafił myśleć wyłącznie o dzienniku młodego Toma Riddle'a. Miał wrażenie, że w jego myślach coś bez przerwy powtarza: _horkruks, horkruks, horkruks_. Nie miał wątpliwości, że odnajdzie go właśnie tutaj. Nie spodziewał się jednak tego, że wyda mu się to znacznie łatwiejsze niż poprzednim razem. Niemal tak, jakby więź pomiędzy nim a odłamkami duszy Voldemorta uległa pogłębieniu – bo czy mogłoby istnieć inne wytłumaczenie? Mógł dokładnie wyobrazić sobie, że przedmiot znajduje się po jego prawej stronie, gdzieś po środku trzeciego regału, niepozorny, wciśnięty pomiędzy dwie książki. Był zbyt podniecony, aby uznać to za coś niepokojącego.

– Kiedyś będę – powiedział Draco. – Póki co ojciec nie przepada, kiedy przebywam tutaj sam. Nie wiem, z jakiego powodu, wciąż mówię mu, że przecież nie zniszczę żadnej książki, ale nie chce tego słuchać. Mogę przebywać w bibliotece tylko wtedy, kiedy jest ze mną.

– Możemy mieć kłopoty – zauważył Harry.

– Mojego ojca nie ma teraz w posiadłości. – Draco wzruszył ramionami. – Zgredek chyba powinien mówić mu, kiedy sam tutaj przebywam i mnie stąd wyganiać, ale i tak nigdy tego nie robi. Mama pozwala mi tutaj siedzieć, o ile sam nie wybieram sobie książek i niczego nie dotykam.

Harry zerknął na Draco ukradkiem, przechadzając się wzdłuż pierwszego regału. Pomyślał, że dzieciństwo tego chłopca, pełne nakazów i zakazów, przypomina jego własne, a może i to i to jest tak samo nieszczęśliwe, tyle że w odmienny sposób.

Może dlatego Draco w poprzednim życiu tak go nienawidził? Bo spędził najwcześniejsze lata z jakimiś nieodgadnionymi mugolskimi krewnymi, „pod skrzydłami" Albusa Dumbledore'a, czyli teoretycznie szczęśliwie i bezpiecznie, kiedy jego własne polegały na odkrywaniu tego, kim naprawdę jest Lucjusz Malfoy, kim są ci wszyscy dziwni mężczyźni ubrani na czarno, z twarzami, jakie według artykułów w Proroku Codziennym trafiają do Azkabanu, z którymi zamyka się za drzwiami gabinetu.

Szybko otrząsnął się z tych myśli. Nie miał takiego wpływu na życie Draco, żeby móc zmienić to, gdzie i jak się wychowuje. Obiecał sobie tylko, że jeżeli Draco stanie się jego przyjacielem, będzie mu ufać tak jak ufali mu Hermiona i Ron, zrobi każdą możliwą rzecz, aby jego młodość była lepsza.

– Lubisz tego skrzata? – zapytał Harry, chcąc zmienić temat. Snuł się pomiędzy pierwszym a drugim regałem, zastanawiając się, czy uda mu się ukraść dziennik już teraz.

– Zgredka? – Draco parsknął śmiechem. Usiadł na eleganckim fotelu z ciemnozielonym obiciem, który stał pod oknem. – Nie rozmawiamy. Nie mogę rozmawiać ze skrzatami. Ale i tak niczego nie tracę. Wydaje się odrobinę szalony. Nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy zacznie tłuc o coś głową. A ty masz jakieś skrzaty?

– Moi opiekunowie nie wiedzą nawet o istnieniu skrzatów – przyznał Harry. – Wszystkie obowiązki wykonują odręcznie. Pranie. Gotowanie. Sprzątanie. No wiesz, wszystkie tego typu sprawy.

– To jak wystarcza im czasu na wszystkie inne rzeczy? – Harry był pewien, że Draco zmarszczył brwi. – To musi zajmować wieczność.

Miał ochotę odpowiedzieć, że owszem, zajmuje to całkiem sporo czasu, dlatego zwykle każdy z tych obowiązków znajdował się przede wszystkim na jego głowie, tak aby Dursleyowie mieli jak najwięcej czasu dla siebie, ale mimo tego powiedział jedynie:

– Jakoś sobie radzą.

Draco zaczął mówić o tym, że przez długi czas nie wiedział nawet o tym, że ktoś wykonuje wszystkie te prozaiczne czynności za niego, jego matkę i ojca, wydawało mu się, że to prostu ta posiadłość – naprawdę był święcie przekonany o tym, że jest nawiedzona. Tyle że przez coś dobrego, co każdego dnia z nieodgadnionych przyczyn postanawia przygotowywać im smaczne, ciepłe posiłki, ścielić ich łóżka, polerować pozłacane przedmioty tak, aby w każdej możliwej chwili mieniły się jak nowe; Harry słuchał chłopca, udając, że wyłącznie pobieżnie czyta tytuły znajdujące się na grzbietach książek.

Draco najwidoczniej nie przeszkadzało jego zainteresowanie i dalsze myszkowanie po regałach, bo nie przestawał mówić, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Kiedy Harry stanął przed półką z dziennikiem Toma Riddle'a, chłopiec dalej snuł swoją opowieść, tym razem o pierwszym spotkaniu z jakimś starym, pomarszczonym jak rodzynek skrzatem, który przeraził go nie na żarty.

Harry tak szybko ukradł horkruksa, że wątpił, aby dorosła osoba zdążyła to zauważyć, a co dopiero Draco nie zwracający najmniejszej uwagi na jego poczynania. Wyciszające zaklęcie. Ruch różdżką. Złapanie wyskakującego spomiędzy książek dziennika. Pomniejszenie go i schowanie do kieszeni spodni. Wszystko trwało zaledwie kilka sekund.

Nigdy nie lubił kraść. Uważał to za coś wyjątkowo niehonorowego – chyba, że w grę wchodziło jedzenie, te często kradł u Dursleyów, gdy czuł się już wykańczająco głodny. Jednak nie mógł nie przyznać, że było to coś, w czym był szalenie dobry. Za dziecka, kiedy kradł coś tuż pod okiem Petunii, czuł się niczym książę złodziei. Wyobrażał sobie wtedy, że jego dłonie stają się jakimiś żywymi, odrębnymi stworzeniami. Miały własną intuicję, a on tej intuicji ufał, wiedząc, że nigdy go nie zawiedzie. (Ani razu nie zawiodła.)

Kierując się w stronę Draco siedzącego na fotelu, starał się mieć jak najbardziej obojętną, niemal znudzoną minę, ale i tak istniała spora szansa, że wyglądał na niezdrowo podekscytowanego.

Miał dziennik młodego Toma Riddle _._ Co prawda, zdobycie go było zbyt proste, a w zbyt prostych rzeczach zawsze czaiło się znacznie bardziej skomplikowane drugie dno, usiane niebezpieczeństwem i stratami, ale być może tym razem było inaczej? (Może, myślał Harry, stał się kimś w rodzaju renomowanego poszukiwacza horkruksów?)

Niemniej jednak wykonał kolejny krok i chociaż dziennik teoretycznie był horkruksem takim jak każdy inny, nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że była to wyłącznie teoria; czuł, że ten przedmiot jest szczególny, cenniejszy niż pozostałe razem wzięte.

…

W Malfoy Manor przydzielono mu niewielką, ale przytulną sypialnię, z własną łazienką i widokiem na najbardziej pokazową część ogrodu, teraz zasypaną grubą warstwą śniegu. W pomieszczeniu znajdowały się: pokaźne, wygodne łóżko z ciemnozielonym baldachimem, szafka nocna ze stojącym na nim wysokim świecznikiem, puste szafa i komoda, biurko i krzesło – wszystkie sprawiające te same kosztowne wrażenie, co inne meble w posiadłości. Drewno, z którego zostały wykonane, było ciemne i błyszczące. Powietrze było rześkie i świeże, w niczym nie przypominające tego, które można spotkać w pokojach gościnnych tak ogromnych i starych budynków, na podłodze nie można było doszukać się choć grama kurzu.

Ułożył swoje rzeczy w szafie i w komodzie. Klatkę z Huginem położył na biurku, jednocześnie kładąc na nim także książki, pergaminy i kałamarz. Zanim pozwolił zadomowić się Nagini pod łóżkiem, rzucił szereg skanujących zaklęć, ale nie odnalazły niczego niepokojącego; nikt nie będzie ingerował w jego prywatność.

Mimo tego powiedział Nagini, aby była ostrożna, wolałby, żeby Narcyza i Lucjusz nie wiedzieli o tym, że posiada węża, a tym bardziej tego, że jest w stanie porozumieć się z nim w wężomowie. Choć i tak istniało spore prawdopodobieństwo, że Draco zdążył im to już przekazać – koniec końców wciąż pisał do nich listy, których treść pozostawała dla niego tajemnicą. Nawet, gdy obojętnie podpytywał Draco, o czym ten tak wiele pisze do swoich rodziców, ten zbywał jego pytania odpowiedziami pokroju „o wszystkim" lub „o różnych rzeczach".

Kolacja wprawiła go w stan oczekiwania czegoś nieprzyjemnego. Z jednej strony nie potrafił skupić się na niczym innym, jak tylko na dzienniku Toma Riddle'a i myślach o tym, czy będzie w stanie wykorzystać go w jakiś sposób albo przynajmniej zemścić się na zaklętym w nim wspomnieniu Voldemorta; samo zniszczenie go wydawało mu się marnotrawstwem. Z kolei z drugiej spożywanie posiłku i uprzejma rozmowa z Narcyzą oraz Lucjuszem stanowiły kolejną próbę jego gry aktorskiej. Odgrywanie dziecinnej nieśmiałości poprzez małomówność nie było aż tak trudne jak ciągła ostrożność w doborze słów, jednak wciąż istniała szansa, że się na tym sparzy.

Lucjusz był dostatecznie inteligentny i bystry, żeby odróżnić unikanie rozmowy od zawstydzenia jej perspektywą. Ponadto nie mógł również ignorować Narcyzy – skoro opanowała aportację, być może nie była zaledwie piękną ozdobą męża, za którą ją dotąd uważał; w dalszym ciągu nie sądził, aby stanowiła dla niego bezpośrednie zagrożenie, ale nie mógł mieć pewności, że nie zacznie współpracować z Lucjuszem zgodnie z jego wolą. (Która, rzecz jasna, prawdopodobnie w głównej mierze polegała na chęci przywrócenia do życia Voldemorta, torturowania Harry'ego za samo bycie Złotym Chłopcem, dzięki któremu cudem musiał unikać pobytu w Azkabanie, albo też, w najlepszym przypadku, jego zabójstwa.)

Skubał widelcem gâteau St. Honoré (uprzednio niemal nie tknął wołowiny; nie miał odwagi zapytać o kanapkę, widząc to, jak przelotnie zerknął na niego Lucjusz, kiedy skrzat zabrał jego talerz) w pomieszczeniu służącym za jadalnię. Ta zdecydowanie była bardziej pokazowa niż praktyczna. Wszyscy siedzieli w znacznym oddaleniu od siebie, zastawa przypominała własność rodziny królewskiej żyjącej wieki temu, a światło wiszącego nad nimi żyrandola było miękkie i cieniste.

Narcyza zapytała go o to, jak podoba mu się posiadłość (jest bardzo ładna, proszę pani, odpowiedział). Następnie opowiedziała co nieco o jej przeszłości, ale wyłącznie tyle, ile mogło zainteresować w jej oczach jedenastoletniego chłopca, i o zimowych atrakcjach, na które pozwalały przynależące do niej tereny. Miała spokojny, życzliwy głos. Zachowywała się tak, jakby naprawdę cieszyło ją to, że jej syn być może wreszcie znajdzie prawdziwego przyjaciela – kogoś z wysoką pozycją społeczną, ale też nie przyszłego Śmierciożercę. Harry czuł wobec niej nieopisaną wdzięczność, tym bardziej, że Lucjusz stanowił jej całkowite przeciwieństwo.

Co prawda nie okazał mu jakiejkolwiek wrogości, za to odnosił się do niego z uprzejmością i sprawiał wrażenie ucieszonego nowym towarzystwem Draco. Ale Harry wiedział, że była to zaledwie maska i nic więcej. Czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie, kiedy nie patrzył mężczyźnie w oczy, a spojrzenie to mówiło o wiele więcej niż jego powściągliwe, ale życzliwe uśmiechy. Był pewien, że Lucjusz jest sfrustrowany i gdyby tylko mógł, zrobiłby wszystko, żeby przeniknąć go na wskroś i skraść jego sekrety. Musiał czuć, że jego magiczna aura jest zatrważająco silna, jak u dorosłego czarodzieja (Harry nie mógł ukryć jej w całości, jak bardzo by się nie starał). Być może snuł nawet w myślach perspektywy tego, jak oddaje go wskrzeszonemu Voldemortowi – niesamowitego, genialnego chłopca, który doprowadził do jego śmierci. Jaka cudowna nagroda mogłaby spotkać go po czymś takim?

– Podobno twoje wyniki w nauce są ponadprzeciętne – odezwał się Lucjusz.

– Bardzo lubię się uczyć.

Mężczyzna upił łyk czerwonego wina z kieliszka i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Wydawał się niepocieszony tą zdawkową odpowiedzią, ale na jego twarz wpełznął mały, niemal wesoły uśmiech. Narcyza i Draco przysłuchiwali się ich rozmowie.

– W Hogwarcie można nauczyć się wielu ciekawych rzeczy. Wszystko musi być tym bardziej ciekawsze dla kogoś, kto wcześniej nie miał jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z magią. Bo wychowywałeś się z mugolskimi opiekunami, prawda?

Harry miał ochotę spytać, skąd to wie (chociaż wiedział skąd), jak również o to, kto tak wiele mówi o jego wynikach w nauce, skoro Hogwart jest zamkniętą placówką, a uczniowie nie mają w zwyczaju chełbić się na prawo i lewo osiągnięciami swoich rówieśników. Zamiast tego odwzajemnił uśmiech i powiedział:

– Tak. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, że dostałem list z magicznej szkoły.

– Twoi opiekunowie również musieli wydawać się zaskoczeni.

Harry skinął głową.

– Ale nie za bardzo. Ciocia wiedziała o tym, że moja mama była czarownicą.

– W każdym razie wcześniej nie miałeś żadnego, nawet najmniejszego kontaktu z magią? – zapytał mężczyzna.

Zastanawiał się, czy powinien powiedzieć prawdę, ale nie miał na to zbyt wiele czasu. Postanowił nie skłamać, bowiem dobrze wiedział, że Draco, mówiąc o pisaniu listów o „różnych rzeczach", miał na myśli pisanie ich dokładnie o nim, prawdopodobnie przekazywał ojcu najdrobniejszą informację na jego temat.

– Nie miałem.

– Zaskakujące.

Kolacja zakończyła się niedługo po tej rozmowie, jednak on i tak nie czuł ulgi i spokoju. Spędził jeszcze trochę czasu z Draco, który pokazał mu kolekcję swoich kolekcjonerskich kart poświęconych quidditchowi; był zbyt zaskoczony tym, że widzi je po raz pierwszy, z podobiznami setek graczy, choćby i tych z niszowych, zagranicznych zespołów, aby wciąż denerwować się na chłopca. (Niemniej jednak pomyślał o tym, że powinien być ostrożniejszy w jego towarzystwie.) Kiedy wreszcie został sam w swojej sypialni, porozmawiał chwilę z Nagini, wziął długą, gorącą kąpiel i powrócił myślami do dziennika.

Leżąc na łóżku, pogładził jego czarną okładkę, po czym zaczął sunąć palcem po złotawym imieniu Voldemorta, „Tom Marvolo Riddle".

 _Tom_. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym imieniem, ale im dłużej o nim myślał, tym jednocześnie mniej i bardziej pasowało mu do Voldemorta. Było w nim coś dziecinnego i kojarzyło mu się z kreskówką _Tom i Jerry_. Pamiętał, że Tom był szarym, nierozważnym kotem, bo zawsze przegrywał z o wiele mniejszą, brązową myszą, Jerrym; nie mogło to nie nasuwać mu skojarzeń z potyczkami jego i Voldemorta, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę zbieżność Harry'ego z Jerrym. Równocześnie, gdy porównywał Toma z Thomasem, Thomas wydawał się pospolity i nijaki. Miał za dużo zbędnych liter i nie ułożyłby się w Voldemorta. W Tomie może i było coś infantylnego, ale też stanowczego i wyważonego.

– Tom – powiedział, nie wiedząc czemu. Dźwięk zawisł na kilka sekund w powietrzu tylko po to, aby zaraz się w nim rozpłynąć. W pomieszczeniu ponownie zapanowała dobrze znana mu cisza. Czy Nagini zareagowałaby w jakiś szczególny sposób, słysząc prawdziwe imię swojego pana? Nie mógł się tego dowiedzieć, ponieważ już spała. – Tom – powtórzył.

Zmarszczył brwi, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co robi. Było to niedorzeczne i niewłaściwe, ale i tak nie było obok niego żadnej drugiej osoby, która mogłaby dojść do podobnych wniosków. Noc otulała długimi cieniami i ten z jego sekretów.

Wpatrywał się czarną okładkę, jakby lada chwila miało wydobyć się z niej jego własne imię, wypowiedziane ustami młodego Voldemorta, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Wciąż jedynym odgłosem unoszącym się nad sypialnią był jego spokojny oddech.

Zadecydował, że nazajutrz zastanowi się, co zrobić ze wspomnieniem; czuł się zmęczony po podróży i czasie spędzonym z Draco. Podniósł się nieznacznie, odchylił poduszkę i wsunął pod nią dziennik.

– Złych snów, Tom.

Zgasił jednym ruchem świecę stojącą na szafce nocnej.

* * *

 **A/N:** I mamy za sobą kolejny długi rozdział. Od teraz zrobi się prawdopodobnie trochę ciekawiej. (A przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję, bo ile można czekać na ten slash ;_;). Poza tym chciałabym podziękować każdej osobie, która ostatnim razem pozostawiła po sobie komentarz. Niektóre zdania mnie rozbawiły, zmieszały lub zaskoczyły, ale wszystkie były tak samo miłe, za co jestem Wam naprawdę wdzięczna. Do następnego.


	22. W prawdziwym życiu

**W prawdziwym życiu**

* * *

Następnego dnia kierował się razem z Draco na wysokie wzniesienie, leżące piętnaście minut od Malfoy Manor, ciągnąc za sobą sanki wykonane z ciemnego drewna. Dopiero co opuścili ogród posiadłości, a już nie mógł pozbyć się nieodpartego wrażenia, że jego kręgi zaczyna pokrywać szron, warstwa po warstwie, że ten zamienia się w cienki lód, a z kolei cienki lód zamieni się wkrótce w grubą lodową pokrywę; było mu tak zimno. Pomyślał, że cała ta sytuacja to pewna farsa, bo oto on, siedemdziesięciolatek w ciele jedenastolatka, wybiera się w towarzystwie prawdziwego jedenastolatka na sanki. Ale może znacznie bardziej kuriozalny był w rzeczywistości fakt, że sam nigdy wcześniej na nich nie zjeżdżał.

Co prawda, w dorosłości miał ku temu wcale nie mało okazji (wszystkie jego dzieci uwielbiały sanki). Nawet tuż po pokonaniu Voldemorta, kiedy spędzał święta z Hermioną i Ronem w Norze, ci kilkukrotnie wybierali się na takie spontaniczne wypady niedaleko domu, gdzie wznosiło się wiele wysokich, zaśnieżonych pagórków, ale ani razu nie wykorzystał tych szans. I chociaż zawsze istniało kilka powodów, dla których nie robił tego za każdym kolejnym razem, jeden z nich pozostawał ten sam: wstyd w związku z tym, że jego szansa już minęła. Wiedział, że to na swój sposób niedorzeczne rozumowanie, bo czy w ogóle istniało w tym wypadku coś w rodzaju szansy? Nikt mu również nie powiedział, że osiągnął wiek ostatecznie skreślający go z uczestnictwa w podobnych rozrywkach. A jednak wystarczyło, że sam myślał o sobie w ten sposób, pogodził się z brakiem dzieciństwa i osadził w nieżyczliwości wobec udawania, że wciąż można coś z tym zrobić; był przekonany o tym, że nie dało.

– Myślisz, że moglibyśmy spędzić kolejne święta u ciebie? – zagadnął go Draco.

Harry drgnął na te słowa. Nagle ponownie zaczął słyszeć skrzypienie śniegu pod ich stopami i odgłosy ciągnących się za nimi sanek. Nie był pewien, czy Draco zauważył to, że myślami znajdował się gdzieś indziej, gdzieś pomiędzy przeszłością a dziennikiem Toma Riddle'a.

– Chyba nie – przyznał szczerze. Zaskoczyło go pytanie chłopca. – Moje wujostwo jest… dosyć specyficzne i smutne. Poza tym – dodał, chcąc prędko zmienić temat – tam, gdzie mieszkam na co dzień, nie ma nic ciekawego do roboty. Świat mugoli jest stosunkowo nudny w porównaniu ze światem czarodziejów.

– Macie filmy – zauważył Draco.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i zerknął ukradkiem na Draco; nie rozpoznawał tego tonu.

– Mamy, ale w większości są nudne, a w telewizji często się powtarzają. Nie wiedziałem, że je lubisz.

– Tylko o nich czytałem. Nie oglądałem żadnego. W każdym razie wydają się dosyć fajne. Może dlatego, że nie potrafię ich sobie wyobrazić.

Teren wokół nich uległ nieznacznej zmianie. Przypominał mocno zaśnieżone wrzosowisko, gdzieniegdzie usiane ciemnozielonymi iglakami.

– Twój ojciec nie byłby zły, wiedząc o tym, że cię interesują?

– Byłby wściekły – przyznał Draco.

Harry przez moment milczał. Pomyślał, że przyznanie się przez Draco do zainteresowania mugolskim światem, jak i do czytania o nim w tajemnicy przed swoim ojcem, śmiało mogło zostać doliczone do osobliwych zdarzeń, które spotkały go w nowym życiu.

Powoli na krańcu jego świadomości zaczęła formować się niepokojąca myśl, że każda osoba i zjawisko mają swój rewers. Był to banał, dobrze o tym wiedział, ale dopiero teraz zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, jak wiele tkwi w nim prawdy; zresztą znajdował się w sytuacji, w której mógł go zweryfikować jak żaden inny człowiek. Przypominało to niemal swojego rodzaju eksperyment. Podejmował inną decyzję i nagle wszyscy inni również reagowali inaczej – tyle że przy tym wykazywali nowe właściwości. Z jednej strony było w tym coś fascynującego, świadomość przyszłości (lub może jego przeszłości) stanowiła niesamowitą władzę. Z drugiej strony jednak każda władza niosła za sobą odpowiedzialność, a tym bardziej _taka_ władza.

Co jeśli dowiedziałby się o kimś, o Hermionie, Ronie lub Ginny, o sobie samym, czegoś strasznego lub przykrego, rzeczy zupełnie innej od miłego zaskoczenia fascynacjami jedenastoletniego Draco? Czegoś, przez co poczuje do tej osoby wstręt lub nienawiść? Przecież nie mógł twierdzić, że jest w stanie pogodzić się ze wszystkim, bo nie wie, co dokładnie obejmuje „wszystko".

To, że ktoś uległby drastycznej zmianie zaledwie przez jedną odmienną decyzję, mogłoby także świadczyć o tym, że Harry nigdy tak naprawdę go nie znał – a czy przekonanie się o dotychczasowym życiu w kłamstwie przypadkiem by go nie załamało?

– Zabiorę cię kiedyś do kina – obiecał Harry. – I do wesołego miasteczka. Wiesz, co to takiego?

Draco zaprzeczył. Harry nie mógł jednoznacznie stwierdzić, czy uznał jego deklarację za obietnicę; w każdym razie nią była. Nie wiedział jedynie tego, kiedy lub jak uda mu się ją wypełnić. W czasie wakacji było to stosunkowo trudne, a co dopiero podczas trwania roku szkolnego – wtedy stawało się to niemal niemożliwe. Ponadto, kiedy zaczął snuć w myślach przyszłe plany, zadecydował, że wesołe miasteczko odwiedzą, gdy już się ściemni. Marnotrawstwem byłoby odwiedzać je raz w życiu za dnia.

– Są naprawdę świetne. Sprzedaje się w nich watę cukrową, jeździ na kolejce górskiej i odwiedza dom strachów… – zaczął opowiadać.

…

Harry wiedział, że istniała niewielka szansa na to, aby Lucjusz odkrył zniknięcie dziennika z biblioteki podczas jego odwiedzin w Malfoy Manor, ale i tak zaczął obawiać się pochopnej kradzieży; nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie tego, jak mężczyzna mógłby zareagować, gdyby jednak je zauważył. Postąpił lekkomyślnie, ale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że horkruks znajduje się tuż na wyciągnięcie jego ręki, nie potrafił nie wykorzystać szansy jego zdobycia. Czuł się wtedy niemal tak, jakby dziennik naprawdę stanowił wszystko, czego potrzebował, był czymś tak cennym, że on sam był gotów postawić na szali własne bezpieczeństwo i tajemnicę tylko po to, żeby zdobyć go tu i teraz.

Domyślał się, że zaczyna mieć pewnego rodzaju obsesję na punkcie horkruksów i Voldemorta, może nawet nieco większą niż w poprzednim życiu. Teoretycznie powinno go to niepokoić, ale tego nie robiło; pokonanie kogoś, kogo praktycznie się nie zna, jest przecież niemożliwe.

Nie interesowało go nic pokroju seksualnych preferencji Toma Riddle'a lub jego ulubionego koloru. Fascynowała go wyłącznie jego przeszłość mającą bezpośredni związek ze staniem się Voldemortem; uważał także, że w podobną wiedzę można wpisać uważne przyglądanie się każdej jego podobiźnie, choć związek pomiędzy jego wyglądem a działalnością mógł być na pierwszy rzut oka dość nieoczywisty (dla niego jedynie na pierwszy, dla wszystkich innych na drugi, trzeci, czwarty i tak dalej).

Nie rozumiał, jak Ginny mogła stwierdzić w pewnej, przedłużającej się w nieskończoność awanturze, że ich związek nie obejmuje dwóch osób a trzy, bo to naprawdę chore, że może wciąż rozpamiętywać Voldemorta, śnić o nim częściej niż o własnej żonie, a także rzucać przypadkowymi anegdotami z wojennych czasów. Zapytał ją wtedy, czego się spodziewała, skoro Voldemort był jedną z osób, której obecność w jego życiu najmocniej go ukształtowała. Ginny i to się nie spodobało; uznała to za podwójnie chore, bowiem miał okazję poznać wielu ludzi, którzy okazali mu życzliwość, pomoc i wzór postępowania, a są mniej istotni niż morderca jego rodziców. Na to odparł, że nie ma się wpływu na to, co jest istotne, a co nie jest, że gdyby tylko mógł, przestałby myśleć o Voldemorcie, ale nie może. Ginny zasugerowała mu terapię, on się roześmiał, a ona trzasnęła drzwiami i zamknęła się w ich sypialni.

Jednym słowem nawet Ginny nie mogła wyperswadować mu, że jego nienawiść do Voldemorta stała się mocno osobliwa. A skoro nie wierzył jej, to tym bardziej żadnej innej osobie.

Po kolacji, podczas której Lucjusz, tak jak na śniadaniu i obiedzie, nie zachowywał się w żaden sposób mogący sugerować, że odkrył kradzież, Harry siedział przy biurku i powracał myślami do tamtej awantury z Ginny. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że gdyby tylko jego żona wiedziała o tym, że i tego dnia nie rozstawał się z dziennikiem ani na krok, a teraz wpatruje się w niego, układając w myślach różne przebiegi rozmowy z Tomem Riddle'em, jej reakcja mogłaby być tylko jedna.

Westchnął i postukał stalówką trzymanego pióra o blat.

Dziennik przypominał wiedzę o przyszłości; jego posiadanie stanowiło niesamowitą władzę, a jednocześnie im Harry dłużej o nim myślał, tym coraz mniej był przekonany o tym, co dokładnie powinien zrobić. Przez moment przemknęło mu przez myśl, aby w ramach testu udawać dziecko lub przypadkowego dorosłego i porozmawiać trochę z młodym Voldemortem, dać mu się zwodzić i okłamywać, czerpiąc satysfakcję z tego, że tym razem dostrzega jego sztuczki i w ten sposób sam z nim pogrywa, ale zaraz wydało mu się to nużące i pozbawione finezji. Nie miał ochoty na przyjacielskie rozmowy ze wspomnieniem Toma Riddle'a. Pragnął swojego rodzaju zemsty, czegoś, co pozwoliłoby wreszcie pogodzić mu się z tamtym upokorzeniem, którego doznał, kiedy mu zaufał, uznał za przyjaciela i wyznawał mu swoje sekrety. Dziennik jednak nie oferował zbyt wielkiego pola do popisu – bo przecież nie mógł w ten sam sposób upokorzyć młodego Voldemorta, tak samo jak nie był w stanie fizycznie go zranić.

– Wyobraź sobie, że masz wroga – powiedział Harry do Nagini. Nie zerkał na nią, ale wiedział, że uważnie go słucha, podnosząc tułów i wytężając wzrok w ciemności panującej pod łóżkiem. – Kiedy był znacznie młodszy, stworzył dziennik, w którym umieścił swoją szesnastoletnią świadomość posiadającą wszystkie wspomnienia do tego okresu. Dawno temu szesnastoletnia świadomość zdołała cię oszukać, a ty po latach otrzymujesz okazję, żeby się na niej zemścić. Musisz tylko pamiętać o tym, że nie możesz zemścić się na niej w ten sam sposób, odgrywając jej przyjaciela, a później zdradzając, i o tym, że nie jesteś w stanie skrzywdzić jej fizycznie. Jak inaczej byś to zrobiła?

Spod łóżka wydobyło się chrząknięcie. Zmrużył oczy i zerknął w tamtą stronę, odchylając się na krześle; pierwszy raz usłyszał chrząkającego węża, a w chrząknięciu Nagini bez wątpienia znajdowała się pewna doza złośliwej wymowności, która go zirytowała.

– Czy to dziennik, który nosisz wszędzie ze sobą od dwóch dni? – zapytała go.

– Skąd – zaprzeczył. – To inny dziennik. Zapisuję w nim swoje ciekawe przemyślenia. Poleciłbym ci prowadzenie własnego i robienie tego samego, o ile tylko potrafiłabyś pisać.

Nagini musiała dobrze zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że i on jest w tym momencie złośliwy, ale odpowiedziała, nieurażona:

– Czy można zobaczyć wspomnienia tej świadomości, kiedy otworzy się dziennik?

Harry powiedział, że te są niewidoczne i zależne od woli świadomości; komunikacja ze wspomnieniem polega na wymianie zdań, a jego własne odpowiedzi pojawiają się znikąd na tej samej stronie, na której ktoś inny zadał mu pytanie.

– A więc jej wspomnienia są _sekretami_.

– Sekretami – powtórzył Harry.

Poczuł pewne zawstydzenie, że Nagini wpadła na coś tak oczywistego, kiedy on nawet nie pomyślał, aby zemścić się na horkruksie młodego Toma Riddle'a w podobny sposób.

 _Wspomnienia._ W dzienniku znajdowało się blisko szesnaście lat życia Voldemorta; wszystkie upokarzające sekrety, chwile, które chciałby wymazać z pamięci, być może inne sytuacje doprowadzające do tego, kim ostatecznie się stał. Nie było co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości – młody Tom Riddle z całą pewnością nie był w stanie rozszczepić świadomości, żeby nie zawierała najcenniejszych tajemnic. (Kto wie, może nawet gdyby potrafił to zrobić i tak by tego nie zrobił ze względu na swoją próżność i nieomylną świadomość, że nie istniała żadna osoba, która mogłaby je z niego wyciągnąć).

Przekartkował dziennik. Pożółkłe ze starości kartki przyjemnie zaszeleściły. Przypominało to jakiś osobliwy język. Mówiąc w nim brzmiały tak, jakby już się mu poddały i właśnie spowiadały się ze wszystkich swoich sekretów.

…

O dziwo tej samej nocy nie śnił mu się dziennik młodego Toma Riddle'a, o którym nieustannie myślał tuż przed snem; śniła mu się gwiazdka 2017 roku. Choć w jego śnie nigdzie nie widniała data, był przekonany, że to właśnie tamten okres. To wtedy po raz pierwszy spędzał święta z rodziną poza Norą, bez Molly i Artura Weasleyów, a także Hermiony i Rona. Rok ten obejmował skończenie przez niego trzydziestu siedmiu lat, przez Lily zaszczytnych dziewięciu, czas straszliwych ulew i pewnego niewytłumaczalnego chłodu, nawet w środku lata, a przede wszystkim jednego z najgorszych kryzysów w jego małżeństwie.

Krótko mówiąc, z trudem można było określić go jako udany, nie licząc faktu, że wiek Lily pozwalał wreszcie na swobodne podróżowanie. (I przy okazji z Albusem i Jamesem, do których zaczął odczuwać z Ginny cienkie zaufanie pozwalające na pozostawienie ich sam na sam z siostrą, jak i ze sobą nawzajem; kiedyś potwornie się ze sobą kłócili, jednak teraz odnosili się do siebie z czymś w rodzaju względnego szacunku).

Święta spędzali w Fort William leżącym u podnóża gór Ben Nevis. Miasto przypominało inne nadmorskie miejscowości, jednak w grudniu nie stanowiło to żadnego atutu. Być może przez ten charakter zdawało się na swój sposób ponure. Ze względu na to, że opierało się na turystyce, w czasie ich odwiedzin uliczki i knajpki z lokalnym jedzeniem były tak opustoszałe, że aż żal było mu patrzeć na wszystkich tych właścicieli czyszczących ze znużeniem po raz piętnasty ten sam kufel do piwa. Poza tym Fort William nie oferowało szczególnych atrakcji, nie licząc muzeum West Highland (przynajmniej w oczach Lily i Albusa) i dobrej whisky (która biła na głowę whisky Odgena), ale zatrzymali się w wcale niezłym hotelu i mieli blisko na narty.

Śnił mu się któryś z przedświątecznych dni. Odśnieżarki nie nadążały ze swoją pracą, było najzimniej w całym roku, a on przebywał razem z Ginny i dziećmi w hotelu; był to piękny i stary, ale zadbany w najmniejszym detalu budynek, który w czasie późnej wiosny i lata musiał zachwycać przylegającym do niego rozarium. Zrezygnowali z planów ze względu na pogodę i przez większość czasu albo oglądali telewizję, zamawiali telefonicznie jedzenie lub sami schodzili do części restauracyjnej.

Zazwyczaj święta spędzone w Norze również nie wprawiały go w stan podekscytowania i wyczekiwania, traktował je nieco po macoszemu, może nawet jakby stanowiły jakiś mniej przykry obowiązek, który powinien jak najszybciej wykonać. (Było tak i to chociaż kochał państwa Weasley całym swoim sercem). Jednak nie spodziewał się, że będzie postrzegał w ten sam sposób ich „prywatne" święta. Niechęci do obchodzenia czegokolwiek upatrywał wyłącznie w tym, że każda uroczystość była organizowana w Norze, przez którą zawsze przewijało się zbyt wiele osób, wykluczając jakąkolwiek kameralność. Co więcej miała być to długo wyczekiwana przez niego chwila ostatecznego pojednania się z Ginny, zresztą ona sama także podzielała jego nadzieję.

Ich dzieci na ogół spędzały ze sobą najwięcej czasu, najprawdopodobniej przede wszystkim knując przeciwko pozostałym gościom i wydając ostatnie pieniądze w trzech automatach do gier stojących w barze; były bardziej zajęte sprawianiem problemów innym osobom, niż interesowaniem się tym, czy znowu będzie się kłócił z Ginny, czy może tym razem dojdą do porozumienia i będą uprawiać głośny seks.

I choć się z nią nie kłócił, nie wydawało mu się, żeby między nimi nagle zaczęło lepiej się układać. Nawet, gdy przebywali sam na sam żadna ze stron nie dążyła do bliższego fizycznego kontaktu. Wiedział, że być może Ginny nie robiła tego tak intencjonalnie jak on, czekając jedynie na jego inicjatywę, ale nie miał na nią najmniejszej ochoty. Nie mógł powiedzieć, o co dokładnie chodziło.

Ginny nie przestała mu się podobać, wciąż uważał ją przecież za najpiękniejszą kobietę w swoim życiu, a kiedy gdzieś się razem pojawiali, był dumny z tego, że ktoś równie zachwycający wybrał właśnie jego, jego ze wszystkich możliwych ludzi na świecie. Jednocześnie nie czuł potrzeby dotykania jej z erotycznym podtekstem, a tym bardziej nie odczuwał przemożnego pragnienia uprawiania z nią seksu. Prawdę mówiąc, nie miał ochoty go uprawiać nawet z żadną inną osobą, co stanowiło niepokojącą i nierozumianą przez niego sprzeczność w związku z tym, że często się masturbował; ale wtedy nie myślał o niczym, jak tylko o towarzyszącym temu uczuciu.

A więc sen, który śnił tej nocy, zaczął się od prawdziwego wspomnienia rozgrywającego się w podobnych okolicznościach. Ze względów pogodowych utknął w hotelu, sprawa z Ginny miała się tak, jak się miała, a on powoli dochodził do wniosku, że być może nigdy tak naprawdę nie lubił uprawiać seksu i równie dobrze wcale nie musi go uprawiać; wszystko mu jedno, problem stanowią wyłącznie niezrozumienie i potrzeby Ginny.

W porze obiadu zszedł z Ginny i dziećmi do części restauracyjnej, eleganckiego, rozwlekłego pomieszczenia, z kryształowym żyrandolem i świeżymi kwiatami. Jednak, pomimo tych snobistycznych elementów, restauracja nie była z rodzaju tych cztero– i pięciogwiazdkowych. Wyglądała za to, jakby lata świetlności miała za sobą, ale wciąż pozostawała schludna, w tej dekadzie nadrabiając braki w uroku uprzejmym, młodym personelem.

Ginny i Lily rozmawiały właśnie o wystroju restauracji, z kolei James i Albus o jakiejś grze planszowej RPG, a on ze znudzeniem obserwował ruchy kelnerki obsługującej małżeństwo emerytów na drugim końcu sali, mając nadzieję, że ktoś wreszcie do nich podejdzie i zbierze zamówienia. Jak na zawołanie, kuchnię z drewnianymi, podwójnymi drzwiczkami opuścił młody kelner.

Posłał jeszcze przez ramię coś w rodzaju powściągliwego, wąskiego uśmiechu, jakby w ostatniej chwili zareagował na jakiś niewybredny żart rzucony w jego kierunku, po czym spojrzał wprost na niego i ruszył w kierunku ich stołu. Harry poczuł, jak jego żołądek skręca się spazmatycznie. Być może była to wyłącznie jego nadgorliwa wyobraźnia, ale mężczyzna szalenie przypominał mu znacznie starszą wersję młodego Toma Riddle'a.

Miał ciemnobrązowe oczy, z tej odległości wydające się znacznie ciemniejsze, które na co dzień musiały zamierać w tym samym wyrazie pobłażliwości. Równie ciemne włosy, które gładko zaczesał do tyłu. Był ogolony, bardzo wysoki i miał na sobie niebieską koszulę, z krawatem w kolorze burgunda. Szedł nie za szybko, ale też nie za wolno, wyprostowany i pewny siebie. Harry po bliższej obserwacji był już pewien, że mężczyzna musiał stanowić idealną kopię trzydziestoletniego Voldemorta.

Chociaż Harry przyglądał mu się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, ten nie patrzył na nikogo i na nic innego, jak tylko na niego; odwzajemniał jego spojrzenie z taką łatwością, jakby ludzie na okrągło wpatrywali się w niego z niepokojącymi wyrazami twarzy.

Kiedy kelner podszedł do ich stołu, Harry zerknął na Ginny, zastanawiając się, czy też zauważyła to uderzające podobieństwo. (Koniec końców wiedziała, jak wyglądał młody Voldemort). Jednak ona, zamiast na kelnera, patrzyła na niego z czymś w rodzaju rozdrażnienia lub niepokoju. Jakby z nieokreślonych powodów była na niego zła. Harry nie miał pojęcia, czym tym razem mógł wyprowadzić ją z równowagi, ale był przyzwyczajony do tego, że kobieta denerwuje się z błahych powodów, przez często nawet nie zwracał na to uwagi.

Czekał, aż wszyscy złożą zamówienia, a gdy nadeszła jego kolej, zająkał się przy zamawianiu steku z warzywami. Być może w innych okolicznościach wywołałoby to przynajmniej mały uśmieszek u Ginny, bowiem czasem bawiły ją jego przejawy nieśmiałości i roztargnienia, ale teraz sprawiała wrażenie już wyraźnie wytrąconej z równowagi. Kelner oczywiście nie zareagował w żaden sposób, z wyjątkiem nieco odmiennej wersji uśmiechu, który rzucił przez ramię opuszczając kuchnię. Harry czuł się dziwnie upokorzony, nie mogąc pozbyć się przeświadczenia, że w duchu rozbawienie mężczyzny nie ma nic wspólnego z uprzejmością. Kiedy odszedł od ich stołu, Ginny posłała mu na odchodnym rozłoszczone spojrzenie, a gdy wcześniej się do niego zwracała brzmiała nadzwyczaj chłodno, co było do niej nie podobne, ponieważ do wszystkich odnosiła się z taką samą uprzejmością, która marszczyła jej kurze łapki.

Ta część snu stanowiła prawdopodobnie wierne odwzorowanie jednego z jego wspomnień; była prawdziwa. Jednak tuż po niej jego wspomnienia zaczęły ścierać się z sennymi wytworami wyobraźni.

Krajobraz snu uległ zmianie i on sam znalazł się nagle w sypialni. Musiał być późny wieczór, bo miał na sobie piżamę i kierował się w stronę łóżka, w którym Ginny czytała już jakieś czasopismo. To, co wydarzyło się później, było półprawdą, bo chociaż rzeczywiście pokłócił się z Ginny w taki sposób i w tamten dzień, tuż po spotkaniu z kelnerem przypominającym Toma Riddle'a, a ona w śnie zarzucała mu to samo, co w rzeczywistości, to dobrze pamiętał, że na jawie była bardziej zachowawcza i spokojniejsza. We śnie, nie wiadomo kiedy, odłożyła trzymane czasopismo na szafkę nocną, a kiedy wsunął się pod kołdrę tuż obok niej, raz dwa zaczęła go dotykać. Był to dotyk z rodzaju tych, które sprawiają przyjemność drugiej osobie tylko wtedy, gdy ta jest już bardzo mocno podniecona, w innym wypadku irytuje i uprzedmiotawia. Nawet nie drgnął, kiedy ugryzła i polizała go w szyję, przez co wreszcie wysunęła z jego spodni od piżamy chłodną dłoń i uważnie przyjrzała się jego twarzy.

– Nie chcesz – powiedziała. Nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy było to stwierdzenie, czy pytanie.

– Jestem zmęczony – odpowiedział. Był nieco zawstydzony tym, jak defensywnie i nieszczerze to zabrzmiało, a potem rozłoszczony swoim zawstydzeniem, bo skoro małżeństwo miało polegać na robieniu rzeczy wbrew swojej woli tylko po to, aby ktoś nas nie porzucał, było jednym wielkim nieporozumieniem.

Ginny również musiała dobrze wiedzieć, że kłamie – przecież nie mógł być zmęczony prawdopodobnie najleniwszym dniem w całym jego roku – co sprawiło, że zaczęła wyglądać na nieco zirytowaną. A to z kolei zdenerwowało jeszcze bardziej i jego; nie miał wątpliwości, że Ginny zacznie zaraz mówić mu rzeczy pokroju tego, że nie jest dla niego wystarczająco dobra, albo pytać z frustracją, czy przestała mu się podobać, chociaż ciągle szczerze przypomina jej, że nie zna piękniejszej kobiety niż ona. (Ale ostatnio trochę rzadziej, bo ciężko komplementować kogoś, z kim pozostaje się w nieustającej wojnie). Oczywiście, we śnie nie analizował każdej rzeczy w podobny sposób, ale na jawie był w stanie zadziwiająco wyraźnie przypomnieć sobie tamten dzień i towarzyszące mu przemyślenia.

Ginny usiadła na łóżku i utkwiła wzrok w drzwiach od łazienki, najwidoczniej mając po dziurki w nosie patrzenia na te wszystkie nieszczerze odpowiedzi i wymówki widniejące na jego twarzy.

– Powinieneś wreszcie przyznać, że masz dość lub kogoś innego. To trwa zbyt długo.

– Nie mam dość ani nikogo na boku – w jego głosie słychać było znużenie – powtarzałem ci to wiele razy.

– Mówiliśmy wyłącznie o kobietach, nie o mężczyznach.

Gdy dotarło do niego to, o co go posądza, przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy był to aby poprawny wniosek, czy może wcale nie to miała na myśli; tak absurdalne mu się to wydało za pierwszym razem.

– Nie jestem pedałem – powiedział ze złością. – Skąd ci to w ogóle przyszło do głowy, na miłość boską?

– Podobał ci się ten kelner? – Wciąż na niego nie patrzyła, co już wyraźnie wytrąciło go z równowagi. Mówiła to takim tonem, jakby to ona została zraniona i oszukana, nie mając nawet odwagi spojrzeć mu w oczy, kiedy była ostatnią osobą, która powinna zachowywać się w podobny sposób, skoro nie dość, że posądzała go o zdrady, to na dodatek zaczęła posądzać go o zdrady z mężczyznami.

– Wyglądał jak Voldemort, jak mogłaś tego nie zauważyć!

– Może dlatego, że nie łączę wszystkiego z Voldemortem – odparła chłodno, zerkając na niego przez ramię. Wyglądała na bardziej smutną niż zdenerwowaną. – Podobał ci się, bo wyglądał jak on?

– Nie łap mnie za słowa. Dobrze wiesz, co miałem na myśli.

– Ale może ty sam tego nie wiesz.

– Co _to_ miało niby znaczyć?

Ginny w rzeczywistości nie odpowiedziała mu na to pytanie, a on nie drążył dalej tego tematu, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty słyszeć kolejnych insynuacji; jeżeli sądził, że posądzanie go o ukryty homoseksualizm było szczytem wszystkiego, to nie miał pojęcia, czym mogły okazać się podejrzenia o to, że jego obsesja na punkcie Voldemorta przybrała jakieś seksualne podłoże. Był wściekły i zmęczony. Po raz pierwszy w swoim małżeństwie miał ochotę brutalnie przetrząsnąć umysł Ginny, tak aby dowiedzieć się, co ta _naprawdę_ myśli o nich, nim i sprawie z Voldemortem, bowiem wydawało mu się, że mówi zaledwie połowę z tych rzeczy, a ukrywanie drugiej z nich stanowi nic innego jak niewybaczalną nieszczerość.

Jednakże w śnie Ginny mu odpowiedziała. Nie pamiętał dokładnie co, bo nad ranem odpowiedź przypominała strzępki pojedynczych słów, ale był przekonany o tym, że to go zaszokowało i zdenerwowano; było czymś, czego na swój sposób wcześniej się _obawiał_. Czymkolwiek były słowa wypowiedziane przez Ginny, te sprawiły, że zaczął bardzo szybko się ubierać, po czym nagle wybiegł na dwór. Powietrze było bardzo zimne, takie jakie powinno być w grudniową noc, ale na chodnikach i suchych gałęziach drzew nie zalegał żaden śnieg, krajobraz przypominał późną jesień. Księżyc unosił się wysoko na niebie, przypominając żółtą bryłę lodu, a on wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę jak zahipnotyzowany. Następnie ruszył w kierunku małego, ciemnego baru znajdującego się w centrum, który odwiedził wcześniej z Ginny.

Kiedy do niego dotarł, okazało się, że ten z niewiadomych powodów jest oblegany. (Ale to go oczywiście we śnie ani trochę nie zdziwiło i zastanowiło). Wysokie stołki przy barze były pozajmowane, przy stole do bilardu toczyło się właśnie coś w rodzaju głośnych zawodów, a kanciaste stoły okupowały zbite grupki wesoło rozmawiających mężczyzn.

Kupił kufel ciemnego piwa i zaczął rozglądać się za wolnym miejscem. Nawet nie odczuł zdenerwowania w związku z tym, że takie znajdowało się wyłącznie przy obsługującym go tego dnia kelnerze z hotelowej restauracji, który siedział przy pustym stole w kącie pomieszczenia, wciąż ubrany w swój kelnerski strój (niebieską koszulę i krawat w kolorze burgunda).

Wydawało mu się to nieco niecodziennym spotkaniem, ale pomimo tego, że w rzeczywistości na widok mężczyzny poskręcałyby mu się wszystkie wnętrzności, szczególnie, gdy ten odwzajemniałby jego spojrzenie w taki sposób, z czymś w rodzaju wyzwania, dosiadł się do niego, bez zdenerwowania lub strachu.

Jeżeli ta część snu była dziwna, zaraz po tym zaczęło robić się tylko jeszcze dziwniej (o ile pod jego koniec było to w ogóle możliwe). Przedstawili się sobie, a nieznajomy okazał się mieć na imię Timothy, ale Harry równie dobrze mógł zwracać się do niego po prostu „Tim"

– Prawie jak Tom – powiedział Harry we śnie. Przyglądał się przez chwilę twarzy mężczyzny, myśląc sobie, że gdyby miał zwracać się do niego _Tim_ , przypominałoby to niemal sytuację, w której zwracałby się do Voldemorta _Tom_. Obydwa imiona wydawały się na pierwszy rzut oka zupełnie nie pasować do właścicieli.

– Hmm – zastanowił się Tim, odwzajemniając przez chwilę jego spojrzenie. W rozmywającym się świetle baru jego oczy wydawały się jeszcze ciemniejsze. Ich brąz miał w sobie coś równie hipnotyzującego, co księżyc w pełni znajdujący się na bezchmurnym niebie. Nie wiedzieć czemu, nie siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie, a tuż obok, ze zbyt dużą poufałością, jak na dopiero co poznające się osoby. – Nowopoznani ludzie czasami mylą moje imię i zwracają się do mnie _Tom_.

Harry nie pamiętał całego przebiegu spotkania z Timem, ale niemal najmocniej zapadł mu w pamięci urywek, w którym mężczyzna powiedział mu, że kiedy nie pracuje w restauracji, stara się zaistnieć jako aktor i prawdopodobnie niedługo mu się to uda, bowiem dostał angaż w sztuce teatralnej pod tytułem „Przeklęty chłopiec". A jakby było tego mało, miał odegrać rolę Lorda Voldemorta, największego antagonisty głównego bohatera!

Harry we śnie nie zastanawiał się nad tym, kto w takim razie odegra jego rolę, rolę Harry'ego Pottera; nie wydało mu się to nadzwyczaj dziwne lub niepokojące, pomyślał sobie tylko, że siedzący obok niego Tim idealnie pasuje do roli tajemniczego Lorda. Nie połączył nawet Toma, o którego imieniu wspominał, z Voldemortem, jakby było to dwie zupełnie różne osoby.

– Czy tytułowy _Przeklęty chłopiec_ wygrywa? – zapytał Harry z niezmierną ciekawością.

Tim roześmiał się krótkim śmiechem.

– Przegrywa z kretesem – odpowiedział. Można było pomyśleć, że wyjątkowo cieszy go podobny obrót sprawy. – Jest przecież _przeklęty_. Od początku sztuki jego historia jest przesądzona i z góry wiadomo, że zwycięży Lord Voldemort.

Harry, nie wiedzieć czemu, nie odpowiedział na te słowa, być może się zamyślił lub uznał sztukę, w której wygrywa zło, za zbyt dołującą i niewartą dogłębniejszej analizy. W każdym razie najważniejsze było to, co spowodowało jego milczenie.

Tim oparł się prawym łokciem o stół, a lewą dłoń położył wysoko na udzie Harry'ego; nie był to w żadnym wypadku przypadkowy, niewymowny dotyk. Kiedy szczupłe, długie palce mężczyzny zaczęły powoli gładzić materiał jego spodni, nie wiedział, czy skupiać spojrzenie właśnie na nich, czy na jego twarzy. Ostatecznie zdecydował za Harry'ego widniejący na niej wyraz – nieco pobłażliwy, nieco czuły uśmiech.

– W prawdziwym życiu najczęściej wygrywają ci źli – odezwał się Tim, nie przestając go dotykać. – Ale to nie znaczy, że sztuka należy wyłącznie do nich. Rozumiesz, co mam na myśli, Harry?

– Rozumiem – powiedział Harry, chociaż w ogóle nie rozumiał. Mógł skupić się wyłącznie na cieple sunącym to w górę, to w dół jego uda. Był już szalenie podniecony i nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na zatłoczone miejsce, w którym się znajdowali.

– Nie rozumiesz – stwierdził Tim. Nie sprawiał jednak wrażenia rozczarowanego tym faktem (kłamstwem Harry'ego lub też jego niezrozumieniem); najwidoczniej dobrze się tego spodziewał, bo nieznaczny uśmiech wciąż nie znikał z jego warg, a palce nie przestawały się poruszać, wprawiając Harry'ego w coraz większą frustrację.

Kiedy po tych słowach nachylił się nad twarzą Harry'ego, Harry poczuł jeszcze tylko język mężczyzny wsuwający się pomiędzy jego usta – i zaraz wybudził się ze snu. Wokół niego roztaczała się ciemność, nie licząc słabego księżycowego światła, wpadającego do pomieszczenia przez odsłonięte okno.

Wysunął spod kołdry dłoń. Z całej siły zacisnął i rozprostował jej palce. Przypominała ciemną, ruchliwą masę, ale bez wątpienia była _prawdziwa_. Przestał śnić i właśnie znajdował się w rzeczywistości – były to niepodważalne fakty. Powinien doliczyć do nich także dwa inne, ale tego już nie potrafił zrobić.

Z premedytacją lub też ze złudną nadzieją pragnął wierzyć w to, że jednak się myli i wciąż tkwi we śnie wewnątrz snu, bo prawda mogła wyglądać w każdy inny sposób, ale nie w _ten._ Po prostu mogła być wszystkim, dowolnie złą rzeczą, ale nie _tym_.

Pierwszą erekcję w nowym życiu zawdzięczał sennej fantazji, w którym dotyka go drugi mężczyzna; mężczyzna łudząco przypominający Voldemorta.

…

Gdy po dwóch bezsennych godzinach wreszcie udało mu się zasnąć, spał płytkim, złym snem, który sprawił tylko, że po przebudzeniu czuł się jeszcze bardziej zmęczony. Nad ranem wpatrywał się w swoje lustrzane odbicie w łazience, starając się odnaleźć w nim coś niepokojącego, co sugerowałoby mu, że _wszystko_ w dalszym ciągu stanowi nic innego, jak senną fantazję, ale wyglądał jak zwykle; może i nie pokrzepiająco, ale też nie groteskowo, jednym słowem: tak jak powinien wyglądać w prawdziwej rzeczywistości.

Z lustra przyglądała mu się uważnie para zielonych oczu, która w tym świetle wydawała się ciemniejsza niż na co dzień, przypominając barwą matowe, pozbawione wyrazu kamienie. Jego włosy pozostawały czarne i niesforne. Był tylko znacznie bledszy niż zwykle, śmiesznie kruchy. Poza tym nie zauważył żadnych innych, nawet najmniejszych zmian w swoim wyglądzie. Przyglądając się dłużej własnej twarzy, coraz bardziej utwierdzał się za to w przekonaniu, że jest w nim coś wyjątkowo odpychającego. I chociaż podobne przekonanie nigdy nie opuszczało go ani na krok, tak teraz wydawało mu się ostre i jaskrawe, niczym rozświetlony neon w środku nocy.

Oszukiwanie samego siebie było paradoksalnie znacznie prostsze niż oszukiwanie innych, ale nie w tej konkretnej sprawie; bo przecież doskonale wiedział, że jego podświadomość nie zmyśliła snu o Timothym (przynajmniej nie w sposób, na jakim mu zależało) i ten naprawdę miał miejsce. Był również świadomy tego, że nawet na jawie uważał kelnera za łudząco podobnego do młodego Voldemorta, a więc nie mógł zrzucić doszukiwania się podobieństw pomiędzy nimi na karb wybujałej wyobraźni. Wciąż czuł upokarzający wstyd w związku ze swoją erekcją. Nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy było tak przede wszystkim dlatego, że Tim przypominał Toma Riddle'a, czy wystarczył sam fakt, że Tim był mężczyzną; pewne było dla niego wyłącznie to, że na samą myśl o języku Tima wsuwającym się pomiędzy jego usta wnętrzności kurczyły mu się spazmatycznie z obrzydzenia.

Ochlapał twarz lodowatą wodą z kranu, ale ta wcale nie sprawiła, że poczuł się żywszy i bardziej prawdziwy. Wciąż czuł pewne odrealnienie, bo to _wszystko_ … Wszystkiego było po prostu zbyt wiele.

Nic mu już nie przychodziło na myśl oprócz tego, że sen i podniecenie zawdzięczał samemu procesowi dorastania. Nawet w tysięcznym życiu nie pozwoliłby się dotykać drugiemu mężczyźnie, a co dopiero Voldemortowi. Gdyby musiał to zrobić, wolałby umrzeć.

W myśleniu o tym było coś podnoszącego na duchu, bowiem senne, niedorzeczne fantazje rodzące się na krańcach jego podświadomości nie mogły w żaden sposób równać się ze świadomością, której ufał jak niczemu innemu. Ważne było to, o czym myślał i co odczuwał teraz; liczyły się jedynie jego nienawiść i obrzydzenie; realne, namacalne uczucia.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, przypomniał sobie siebie samego z dalekiej rzeczywistości. Nagle całkowicie przestał wierzyć w teorię na temat istnienia różnych światów, niby odbić tego, w którym właśnie się żyje.

Istniało wiele pytań bez odpowiedzi lub pytań z odpowiedziami budzącymi wątpliwość, ale tej jednej rzeczy był pewien: nigdy nie pozwoliłby się posiąść Voldemortowi w jakikolwiek sposób. W żadnym wcieleniu i choćby na najdalej wysuniętej rzeczywistości.

…

Przez resztę dnia jego humor nie ulegał poprawie, w czym ani trochę nie pomogły mu zaniepokojone pytania Narcyzy Malfoy, zadawane mu podczas śniadania, na temat jego samopoczucia i zdrowia; była przekonana, że jego bladość i smętność są wynikiem dwugodzinnego wypadu na sanki z Draco, przez co musiał przełknąć dwa wyjątkowo gorzkie eliksiry przeciwko jego domniemanemu przeziębieniu. Jednak pora obiadowa, kiedy to siedział wraz z Malfoyami w ich przestronnej, eleganckiej jadalni, okazała się znacznie gorsza. Jeżeli wcześniej nużyła go troska matki Draco i zapytania o ból gardła, tak teraz pragnął, aby do końca życia zadawano mu wyłącznie takie pytania.

Z powątpiewaniem nabił na widelec kawałek jakiejś mięsnej, francuskiej potrawy, która bardziej przypominała miniaturową ekspozycję niż jedzenie. Narcyza obserwowała go kątem oka, najwidoczniej zachwycona jego doskonałą sprawnością w posługiwaniu się sztućcami, która mogła nie uzupełniać się z tym, co o nim wiedziała; wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby uważała, że mugole, z którymi mieszkał, nie wiedzą nawet o ich istnieniu, każdy posiłek spożywając za pomocą palców. (Czarodziejska arystokracja była przecież pełna podobnych absurdalnych stereotypów).

Gdy przełknął kęs, Lucjusz spojrzał na niego z obojętną ciekawością.

Harry również na niego zerknął i pomyślał, że skoro taki mężczyzna nie robi na nim najmniejszego wrażenia, to niedorzecznością byłoby myślenie o tym, że jakikolwiek inny może mu się spodobać i wykazuje choćby najniklejsze homoseksualne skłonności. Tym bardziej, że tego dnia Narcyza, ubrana w ciemnozieloną, obcisłą suknię, zapierała mu dech; nieznacznie się uspokoił, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że czuje wobec niej pewnego rodzaju pożądanie. (Choć pewnie jak każdy inny prawdziwy lub fałszywy jedenastolatek).

– Przez to, że masz węża, Draco wciąż prosi mnie o własnego. Ale odmawiam mu, ponieważ to dość… _specyficzne_ zwierzęta. Z całą pewnością nie przypominają sów – powiedział Lucjusz. W jego głosie można było wyczuć rozbawienie i wymowność.

– Są ciekawsze niż sowy, ojcze – burknął Draco.

Narcyza przysłuchiwała się ich rozmowie.

– Są bezużyteczne, o ile nie potrafisz się z nimi porozumiewać. – Lucjusz się uśmiechnął. – Prawda? – Ponownie zwrócił się do Harry'ego. – Za to, gdy ktoś to potrafi, muszą być wyjątkowo interesującymi towarzyszami. Chociaż tylko nieliczni są do tego zdolni. Umiejętność porozumiewania się z wężami występuje wśród czarodziejów niezwykle rzadko.

Harry starał się, aby jego wyraz twarzy pozostawał nieporuszony.

– Węże to bardzo proste zwierzęta – odpowiedział uprzejmie. W ciągu kilku sekund przez jego umysł przetoczyła się setka myśli i chociaż miał szczerą ochotę skłamać, wiedział, że nie mógł tego zrobić. Lucjusz dowiedział się już od Draco o Nagini i jego zdolności wężomowy. Gdyby teraz zaprzeczył którejś z tych rzeczy, nie tylko ujawniłby się z kłamstwem, ale i ze świadomością wagi prawdy. – Ich myśli są bardzo proste – poprawił się. – Nie są nawet w połowie tak inteligentne jak ludzie.

– Ach, _tak_ – odpowiedział Lucjusz.

Przez chwilę myślał, że wypadałoby opowiedzieć jakieś kłamstwo na temat tego, dlaczego zataił przed Narcyzą oraz Lucjuszem zabranie ze sobą węża do ich posiadłości (końców węże nie były sowami, być może u niektórych nie były miło widziane; ponadto kłamstwo wyglądałoby po prostu _dobrze_ i niewinnie).

W ostateczności jednak nie powiedział niczego więcej, czekając, aż Lucjusz rozwinie temat, zacznie zadawać mu więcej dwuznacznych pytań na temat Nagini i wężomowy, ale ku jego konsternacji mężczyzna tego nie zrobił. Płynnie przeszedł za to do rozmowy o innych, niż sowy, ptakach pocztowych (podobno stanowiło to pewien trend na zachodzie) i o tym, że są niewyuczalnym nieporozumieniem, ponieważ nie wypełniają należycie swojej roli.

Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Lucjuszowi wcale nie zależało na jego odpowiedziach jako takich; przecież znał prawdę od Draco, której nie trzeba było w żaden sposób potwierdzać. A skoro mu na nich nie zależało, zadając mu kolejne pytania, pragnął jedynie przekonać się o tym, czy odpowie kłamstwem.

Chociaż Harry miał nieodparte wrażenie, że nie chodziło wyłącznie o to, ale także o szybkość jego reakcji, towarzyszącą im mimikę i zgodność z tym, co Lucjusz sam opowiedziałby na ten temat, znajdując się w identycznej sytuacji, co on – Lucjusz będący urodzonym kłamcą.

…

Tamtego wieczoru, kiedy spotkali się przy zwierciadle Ain Eingarp, był gotowy zabić Harry'ego Pottera. Sprawiłoby mu to o wiele mniej przyjemności, niż dotąd przypuszczał, ale zabicie chłopca było istotniejsze od zdobycia kamienia filozoficznego. Zaczął nawet dochodzić do wniosku, że sam kamień był nieistotny; istniało wiele sposób na osiągnięcie nieśmiertelności, ale jeden Harry Potter i jedna przepowiednia.

Jednak wchodząc do komnaty spodziewał się ujrzeć go wpatrującego się w zwierciadło tęsknym wzrokiem i przypominającego przy tym urodzoną ofiarę. Przeklinanie artefaktu i krzyczenie, że niczego w nim nie widzi, były za to ostatnimi rzeczami, których mógłby oczekiwać po jedenastolatku.

Właśnie wtedy poczuł się zaintrygowany, bo wściekłość chłopca nie miała nic wspólnego z jego wiekiem, tak samo jak jego umiejętności z tym, czego nauczano na pierwszym roku. Harry Potter był wściekły i roztrzęsiony, sprawiał wrażenie przestraszonego jego obecnością, jakby podświadomie czuł, że stanowi dla niego zagrożenie, a mimo tego miał jeszcze siłę i odwagę na to, żeby się sprzeczać, obstawać ze śmieszną stanowczością przy swoich poglądach, zaraz po wszystkim i tak tracąc przytomność.

Kiedy Potter w jednej chwili osunął się z nóg, prawie nie zdążył go złapać. Położył go na posadzce i przyglądał się jego twarzy w półmroku, poddając w wątpliwość nagłą zmianę swoich priorytetów; bez wątpienia patrzył właśnie na nic innego, jak na zwykłe, bezużyteczne, nużące go dziecko.

Nie mógł jednak nie myśleć o powodzie utraty przez niego przytomności, tym bardziej, kiedy na czole Pottera pojawiła się ciemna struga krwi. Dotknął jej palcami, ponownie czując to nieokreślone _przeczucie_.

Przeklinanie zwierciadła Ain Eingarp. Utrata przytomności. Krwawiąca blizna, blizna stanowiąca pamiątkę po uśmiercającym zaklęciu, które rzucił w przeszłości. Wszystko musiało się ze sobą łączyć, on sam musiał się z tym wszystkim łączyć, chociaż kiedy znajdował się w umyśle Kwiryniusza Quirrella, ten wydawał się ograniczony i nie pozwalał mu na pełnię myśli i wniosków.

Podniósł z posadzki różdżkę Pottera. W tej samej chwili poczuł to nieokreślone uczucie powracających przyjemnych wspomnień, towarzyszące przerwaniu rozłąki z doskonale dobraną różdżką. Wszystko się ze sobą łączyło, nie miał już co do tego jakichkolwiek wątpliwości. Wytarł palce o szatę chłopca i spojrzał na niego z wyraźną pogardą; dla kogoś innego byłby czymś wyjątkowym, ale dla niego stanowił nic innego jak pomyłkę.

Jeżeli rzeczywiście był jego przypadkowym horkruksem, elementy przepowiedni układały się w całość, jednocześnie komplikując zabójstwo chłopca. Próbując ponownie go zabić i tym razem mógł zginąć od odbitej uśmiercającej klątwy, a z kolei przy ewentualnym powodzeniu nie mógł mieć pewności, że horkruks (lub raczej część jego dawnej mocy) do niego powróci; jednym słowem najpierw powinien go odzyskać, co bez wątpienia i tak zabiłoby Pottera.

Rzucił zaklęcie czyszczące na czoło chłopca, nie chcąc, aby Poppy Pomfrey zauważyła pęknięcie blizny, schował do kieszeni jego różdżkę, po czym podniósł go z posadzki. Był nierzeczywiście lekki, a jego twarz wykrzywiał nieokreślony grymas, jakby właśnie trawił go głęboki koszmar.

Pomyślał, że jeżeli nie znajdzie sposobu na odzyskanie horkruksa, Potter noszący w sobie odłamek jego duszy również mógłby mu służyć – być może nawet bardziej niż magia, która powróciłaby do niego w przypadku rytuału odzyskania.

Żywe trofeum sprawiałoby mu znacznie więcej przyjemności niż martwe. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę to, że Albus Dumbledore oszalałaby, wiedząc, że znajduje się w posiadaniu jego ulubionego Złotego Chłopca. Ponadto nie musiał zabijać Pottera, aby korzystać ze swojej starej mocy – wystarczyło zawiązanie z nim wyjątkowo silnej, jednostronnej więzi, gdy ten stanie się już pełnoletni; myślenie o zrobieniu tego wkrótce napawało go obrzydzeniem, jednak nie mógł nie zauważyć tego, że Potter w przyszłości stanie się przystojnym młodym mężczyzną.

Co prawda znał poglądy Pottera i wiedział, że nigdy nie przystanąłby na podobną propozycję, ale horkruks przesądzał o wszystkim; Potter do niego należał, bardziej niż do Albusa Dumbledore'a lub nawet do samego siebie, przez co jego wola nie miała najmniejszego znaczenia. W innych okolicznościach mógłby popracować i nad tym, czyniąc go także swoim dziedzicem i najbardziej zaufaną lewą ręką, w obecnych – jego priorytety uległy zmianie.

…

Po kolacji z Malfoyami Harry przyglądał się chwilę, jak Hugin powolnymi ruchami dziobie ziarna rozsypane na dnie klatki stojącej na biurku. Mógłby przysiąc, że obserwuje właśnie nic innego jak nieprawdziwego kruka odgrywającego prawdziwego; była to niedorzeczna myśl, ale ze świadomością wszystkich obecnych wydarzeń, być może nie powinna wydawać mu się aż tak nieprawdopodobna.

Kruk pokazał mu przyszłość. Nie potrafił jednak stwierdzić, czy był to przypadek, czy zamierzone działanie, a tym bardziej nie potrafił określić tego, czym w rzeczywistości był Hugin. (Jego wiedza na temat ptaków, a w szczególności kruków, nie powalała na kolana, ale nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że żaden gatunek, choćby magiczny, nie ukazuje przyszłości swoim właścicielom).

Od czasu do czasu przemykało mu przez myśl, że Hugin jest czymś świadomym i ponadprzeciętnie inteligentnym, czymś, co śledzi każdy jego ruch, analizując go lub i bez tego rozumiejąc go lepiej niż każda inna osoba. Czasem, kiedy o tym myślał, na jego przedramionach pojawiała się gęsia skórka, po czym rzucał nerwowe spojrzenia w stronę klatki z ptakiem, bowiem skoro istniała śmierć pod fizyczną postacią, to musiało istnieć wiele różnych niewyobrażalnych istot, których istnienie nawet w czarodziejskim świecie wydaje się zaledwie bajką na dobranoc; dobrych, ale również mrocznych. Nie wiedział do jakiego rodzaju przyporządkować w takim razie Hugina. Już nie wspominając o tym, jak bardzo nieswojo czuł się, domyślając się bycia ciągle obserwowanym.

– Chyba ci nie podziękowałem – powiedział. – Więc robię to teraz. Niezależnie od intencji, które kierowały tobą, gdy pokazywałeś mi wizję Komnaty Tajemnic, i tego, jakim dokładnie magicznym pierdolstwem jesteś: _dziękuję._

Hugin nie odpowiedział, chociaż nazwał go magicznym pierdolstwem. Harry miał ochotę westchnąć.

Kruk przypominał mu Severusa Snape'a, ale gdyby nazwał mężczyznę jakimkolwiek pierdolstwem, w najgorszym wypadku zostałby wydalony ze szkoły, a w najlepszym – skończyłby ze szlabanem do końca świata i tysiącem odjętych punktów. (Gdyby, rzecz jasna, został tylko przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Biorąc pod uwagę jego obecny przydział do Slytherinu, kara po takim ewentualnym wyczynie stawała się mocno enigmatyczna).

Zanim skierował się do łazienki, żeby wziąć gorącą kąpiel, spojrzał jeszcze raz na ptaka, nieco urażony tym, że nie został nawet zaszczycony jednym z jego pobłażliwych, węgielkowych spojrzeń.

To wszystko przypominało nieokreśloną grę. Wiedział, że było w nią w rzeczywistości, tak jak Hugin rzeczywiście był _czymś._ Miał jedynie nadzieję, że stanowi coś dobrego, coś, co przynajmniej raz stanie po jego stronie i nie będzie próbowało go oszukać lub zabić; jego ponowne życie nie obfitowało w podobne, nowe znajomości.

…

Podczas kąpieli powrócił myślami do dziennika młodego Voldemorta. Nie chciał postępować pochopnie, jednak po przemyśleniu rozmowy z Nagini coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że zemsta na wspomnieniu (lub też obsesyjna ciekawość wobec przeszłości Toma Riddle'a) nie mogła w tym przypadku zaszkodzić mu w jakikolwiek sposób. I tak miał zamiar zniszczyć horkruksa, ale dopiero wtedy, kiedy będzie niszczył pozostałe, które zdobył i – a przynajmniej była to część jego planów – jeszcze zdobędzie.

Miał wrażenie, że zemsta może pomóc mu uporać się z tamtym uczuciem zdrady, doznanym na drugim roku nauki w Hogwarcie, tuż po brutalnym przekonaniu się prawdy o „przyjacielu" ze znalezionego w opuszczonej łazience dziennika. Wiedział, że po części nie powinien się tak czuć – nie powinien się czuć zdradzony, bowiem było to tylko wspomnienie Voldemorta i oczekiwanie po nim jakiejkolwiek lojalności stanowiło niedorzeczność – ale to i tak nie zmieniało praktycznie _niczego_.

Uczucie zdrady gnieździło się w jego wnętrznościach niczym ziarna jakiejś trującej rośliny. I zawsze rozmyślał o wydarzeniach związanych z Komnatą Tajemnic. Robił to nawet w dorosłości, bo chociaż dla innej osoby te wydarzenia nie byłyby aż tak istotne, biorąc pod uwagę całość jego przeżyć, dla niego stanowiły jedną z osi _wszystkiego_. Nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć, było w tym coś niepokojącego, ale tak właśnie wyglądała prawda; skoro ukształtował go Voldemort, kilka miesięcy dzieciństwa mogły odcisnąć na nim piętno na resztę życia.

Po kąpieli poprosił Zgredka o filiżankę herbaty (Zgredek przygotował dla niego cały jej dzbanek). Usiadł przy biurku i przez moment obracał pióro w palcach, obserwując siedzącego na żerdzi Hugina. Ptak nie wydawał się szczególnie zainteresowany jego poczynaniami, ale Harry nie mógł pozbyć się drażniącego przekonania, że i tym razem doskonale rozumie każdą rzecz: jego myśli, znaczenie dziennika i to, co zaraz zamierza z nim zrobić. Nie mógł jednak stwierdzić, czy jakkolwiek to aprobuje.

Czasami mu tego brakowało, szczególnie odkąd Nagini przestała być tak naprawdę _tamtą_ Nagini, stając się powłoką bez wspomnień. Z nimi była jedynym stworzeniem, które mogło go (przynajmniej po części) zrozumieć. Mogli wtedy rozmawiać o rzeczach, o których nie wiedział nikt inny, a teraz został z tym wszystkim całkowicie sam, bez nikogo, kto mógłby powiedzieć mu, że popełnia błąd.

Otworzył dziennik na pierwszej stronie i zamoczył końcówkę trzymanego pióra w kałamarzu. Wahał się odrobinę za długo przed napisaniem pierwszego zdania, przez co kropla czarnego atramentu upadła na czystą kartkę, niemal natychmiastowo w nią wsiąkając.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, przypomniała mu się anegdota o tym, że rekin potrafi wyczuć kroplę krwi w basenie olimpijskim. Nie był pewien tego, jak w rzeczywistości wyglądało życie Toma Riddle'a z dziennika, bowiem Riddle (co Harry uświadomił sobie dopiero w dorosłości) zawsze skrzętnie omijał ten temat, wspominając tylko coś o tym, że czas wcale nie mija mu płynnie i szybko niczym mgnienie, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że ta niewielka kropla atramentu wystarczyła, aby przyciągnąć jego uwagę.

– _Nazywam się Harry Potter_.

Przez kilka nieuchwytnych sekund wpatrywał się w to zdanie, napisane niezgrabnym pismem. Dokładnie tak samo brzmiały jego pierwsze słowa napisane do Toma Riddle'a z dziennika w poprzednim życiu i nie miał zamiaru ich zmieniać; gdyby od początku odkrył się ze swoją wiedzą, równie dobrze mógłby nie uzyskać żadnej odpowiedzi, ponieważ Riddle przezornie by mu się nie ujawnił.

Kiedy jego zdanie wsiąknęło w stronę, zaraz po tym zastąpione przez pisane nieśpiesznymi ruchami, eleganckie litery, poczuł się niemal chorobliwie podekscytowany.

 _– Witaj, Harry. Nazywam się Tom Riddle._


	23. Chłopiec z pamiętnika

**Chłopiec z pamiętnika**

* * *

Harry obserwował z bijącym sercem szybko zanikającą odpowiedź Toma Riddle'a. Wystarczyła zaledwie krótka chwila, aby strona dziennika ponownie sprawiała wrażenie niezapisanej. Wpatrując się w nią w miękkim świetle świec, łatwo mógł uwierzyć w to, że widoczne na niej jeszcze chwilę temu słowa były niczym więcej, jak tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni.

A jednak zaraz po tym pojawiło się na niej kolejne zdanie, tym razem pisane mniej skrupulatnie, z wyraźną pośpiesznością, jakby młodemu Voldemortowi z dziennika zależało na podtrzymaniu jego uwagi; Harry _naprawdę_ z nim pisał.

 _– Skąd masz mój dziennik?_

Harry upił łyk herbaty z filiżanki.

Kiedy zwlekał z odpisaniem na pytanie, do nieokreślonego podekscytowania, które odczuwał, dołączyło także uczucie mściwej satysfakcji. Był jedyną nadzieją na wydostanie się wspomnienia z dziennika, jedyną osobą, z którą Tom Riddle pisał od ponad pięćdziesięciu lat i kiedykolwiek ogółem; wyobrażał sobie kiełkujące w nim szaleństwo, gdy nie uzyskuje odpowiedzi, choć dla każdej postronnej osoby tajemnicza obecność zaklęta w papierze byłaby czymś szalenie fascynującym, znajomością nie do odrzucenia.

Przecież ludzie równie chętnie tkają sekrety, co uwielbiają się nimi dzielić – szczególnie z kimś, kogo nie mogą zobaczyć, kto nigdy ich nie zdradzi, ponieważ nawet nie może tego zrobić. Voldemort, tworząc dziennik z horkruksem, także musiał doskonale zdawać sobie z tego sprawę.

 _– Harry?_

Harry wreszcie odpisał:

 _– Ukradłem go, ponieważ wiem, czym jest._ – Kiedy słowa wsiąknęły w pożółkły papier, napisał kolejne: – _Wiem, czym ty jesteś._

Kiedy jego słowa wsiąknęły w stronę dziennika, przez moment wydający się przeciągać w nieskończoność nie pojawiały się na nim żadne nowe. Upił jeszcze jeden łyk herbaty, dziwnie gorzkiej, spojrzał niespokojnie na nocne niebo rozciągające się za oknem, na Hugina siedzącego na żerdzi w swojej klatce, w miękkim świetle przypominającego bardziej mroczne stworzenie niż ptaka, po czym ponownie skupił się na papierze.

Tom Riddle wciąż nie udzielił mu odpowiedzi. Zrobił to dopiero, kiedy Harry pomyślał już, że okazał się jednak zbyt bezpośredni i powinien uprzednio nieco porozmawiać z chłopakiem, choćby udając inną osobę; zdobyć jego zaufanie (a raczej utwierdzić go w przekonaniu, że nie stanowi zagrożenia, a jedynie łatwy cel), a dopiero następnie się na nim zemścić.

 _– Czym jest ten dziennik, Harry?_

Harry miał ochotę prychnąć. Odpisywał wspomnieniu tak pośpiesznie, że przy ostatnim zdaniu rozmazał mu się tusz. To zdenerwowało go jeszcze bardziej niż odpowiedź Riddle'a.

Miała być to zemsta, na którą tak długo czekał, którą wyobrażał sobie tak wiele razy, a wszystko od samego początku nie przebiegało zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami. Co prawda nie sądził, aby młody Voldemort łatwo uległ jemu i jego manipulacjom, jednak nie spodziewał się tego, że sam pozwoli się wyprowadzić z równowagi w równie krótkim czasie, że będzie czuł się jak w dzieciństwie, z tym wyjątkiem (czego mógł się już spodziewać), że jego teraźniejsze uczucia będą znajdowały się po przeciwnych biegunach co tamte. Zemsta miała być niczym więcej, jak tylko rozrywką – nie powtórką z przeszłości.

 _– Horkruksem. Nie próbuj ze mną swoich gierek. Wiem o wszystkim._

 _– Skoro wiesz o wszystkim, to również o tym, jak zniszczyć ten dziennik._

 _– Również o tym, Riddle._

 _– Interesujące, choć i tak niemniej niż fakt, dlaczego go nie zniszczysz. Wygląda na to –_ na stronie nieśpiesznie pojawiały się kolejne słowa, a Harry czuł, jak jego żołądek zaciska się jeszcze bardziej, z palącego gniewu i frustracji _– że z nieokreślonych powodów odczuwasz wobec mnie głęboką urazę i pragniesz zemsty. Muszę jednak przyznać, że się na tobie zawiodłem. Sądziłem, że jeżeli ktokolwiek odkryje sekret tego dziennika, będzie godny jego poznania. A zamiast tego mam ciebie, niestabilnego emocjonalnie, niecierpliwego, niezdecydowanego i nieśmiałego. Widać to w twoim piśmie niczym w kartach._

Harry zacisnął zęby, wpatrując się ze złością w ostatnie znikające słowa. Wiedział, że to prawda, być może nie do końca świadomie, jednak wiedział o tym i tylko to miało znacznie: naprawdę taki był, stanowił rozczarowanie, o którym w zawoalowany sposób wspominał Tom Riddle. I być może to właśnie podobna świadomość ostatecznie wytrąciła go z równowagi – bardziej niż arogancja wspomnienia i utrata szansy na satysfakcjonującą zemstę.

 _– Jeżeli zawiodłeś się na mnie, tym bardziej powinieneś rozczarować się samym sobą. Kim jest pokonany, skoro zwycięzca jest godny pogardy?_

 _– Nie widzę w twoim piśmie pogardy do samego siebie, jednak biorąc pod uwagę resztę twoich cech, jest całkiem prawdopodobna. Czy chciałbyś ze mną o niej porozmawiać?_

Harry miał ochotę wydrzeć stronę dziennika. Riddle z niego kpił. Gnojek dobrze wiedział, że może w każdej chwili zniszczyć horkruks, a jednak dalej to robił, łapiąc go za słowa i najwidoczniej dobrze się w związku z tym wszystkim bawiąc.

 _– Pieprz się. Właśnie pogarszasz swoją sytuację. Jak sądzisz, co będzie dla ciebie bardziej nieprzyjemne, Szatańska Pożoga czy może jad bazyliszka?_

 _– Widzę, że zaprzyjaźniłeś się również z moim bazyliszkiem. Ponownie udało mu się kogoś zabić?_

 _– Nie._

 _– Jestem niepocieszony._

 _– Sądzisz, że bym mu na to pozwolił?_

 _– Jeżeli mógłbyś to zrobić, być może nie stanowiłbyś aż takiego rozczarowania. Nie sądziłem, że istnieje jeszcze jeden dziedzic._

 _– Nie jestem dziedzicem. Łączy nas inna więź._

 _– Jesteś powiązany z moją przyszłą wersją Więzią Dusz?_

Harry skrzywił się pod nosem.

Więź Dusz była niczym innym, jak tylko przysięgą małżeńską pomiędzy dwójką czarodziejów. Od tradycyjnej różniło ją to, że była intencjonalnie nierozerwalna, mogła zostać zakończona wyłącznie dzięki śmierci jednego z małżonków, nie wynikającej z zamierzonych intencji drugiego z nich, ponadto pozwalała na pogłębienie emocjonalnego połączenia, dzielenie magicznych zasobów i czasem wyjątkowych umiejętności.

Jednak pomimo tych korzyści we współczesnych czasach niemal nikt z niej nie korzystał; była na to zbyt zażyła i niebezpieczna. W tradycyjnej więzi zdrady, o ile w ogóle wychodziły na jaw, mogły zakończyć się w najgorszym wypadku jej rozerwaniem lub towarzyską kompromitacją. Z kolei Więź Dusz wykluczała jakąkolwiek niewierność – choć, co prawda, i w niej istniały pewne odstępstwa ze względu na kilka odmian więzi – zależnie od słów przysięgi zdrada mogła jedynie fizycznie ukarać jednego z małżonków lub nawet go zabić.

Poza tym, gdy dwójka czarodziejów wiązała się już w podobny sposób, zwykle _naprawdę_ się kochali. Biorąc pod uwagę to wszystko nie trudno wyobrazić sobie niesmak Harry'ego.

 _– Nie byłbym nawet, gdyby od tego zależało moje życie._

 _– Wyjątkowo poważna deklaracja, Harry. –_ Kiedy zdanie wsiąknęło w stronę dziennika, zaraz pojawiły się na niej kolejne, niezmiennie pisane eleganckim, nieśpiesznym pismem. _– A więc nieszczególnie za sobą przepadamy. Potrafię to sobie wyobrazić._

Harry wpatrywał się w nie przez moment, z ręką nieruchomo zawiśniętą nad kałamarzem. I nagle parsknął śmiechem, bo w całej tej sytuacji było coś niemożliwie absurdalnego i nieprawdopodobnego. Był wściekły, oczywiście, że był, ale zapomniał nawet o zaszantażowaniu Riddle'a; tak bardzo pochłonęła go ich rozmowa, że zapomniał o tym, po co _w ogóle_ do niego napisał. Poza tym utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że jest beznadziejnym kłamcą i spiskowcem.

Jego przyszłość miała zależeć od umiejętności gry i kłamania. Jak w takim razie ta mogła wyglądać, skoro nie był w stanie skłonić do ulęgnięcia mu choćby szesnastolatka – co więcej, _zapominał_ o tym, aby to zrobić? Jak mógł mieć szansę na ponowne, normalne życie, jeśli już podczas zaledwie równie krótkiej rozmowy pozwolił Riddle'owi na wywnioskowanie tak wielu szczegółów na temat siebie samego?

Gdy nie odpisał Riddle'owi, zastanawiając się nad tym, po co właściwie wciąż to robi, skoro z góry jest skazany na porażkę, na porażkę we wszystkim, bo wszystkiego jest po prostu zbyt wiele, czując przy tym gorycz i strach, wspomnienie ponownie do niego napisało.

– _Wciąż tam jesteś?_

„Tam" zabrzmiało dla Harry'ego nadzwyczaj dziwnie, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę położenie jego oraz Riddle'a nie powinno. On znajdował się w „prawdziwym" świecie, a wspomnienie młodego Voldemorta wewnątrz dziennika. A jednak Harry nie czuł się w żaden sposób prawdziwszy, jakby sam tkwił w jakimś dzienniku, był częścią niczego innego, jak tylko wymyślonej historii; tak bardzo jego życie wydawało się nie należeć do niego.

 _– Harry?_

Obserwował swoje zanikające imię, jakby stanowiło niewielki statek tonący w głębinach morza, wciąż czując się niespokojnie odrealniony. W jednej chwili zaczął odczuwać wątpliwości. Skoro nie mógł zaszantażować wspomnienia Voldemorta tak, jakby chciał, zemścić się na nim, aby poczuć się choć trochę mniej upokorzonym przeszłością, rozmowa z nim nie mogła przynieść niczego dobrego.

Ponadto, chociaż Riddle nie próbował go okłamywać, najwidoczniej doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że naprawdę wie wszystko o prawdziwej naturze dziennika (w tym i jego samego), i tak właśnie mógł nim manipulować. Przecież zawsze był na to wyjątkowo podatny, choćby, nie wiadomo jak bardzo, nie chciałby tego przyznać. Jeżeli Riddle byłby pająkiem, to on byłby muchą.

Zamknął dziennik i spojrzał na pozłacane imię widniejące u jego dołu. „Tom Marvolo Riddle".

 _Sądziłem, że jeżeli ktokolwiek odkryje sekret tego dziennika, będzie godny jego poznania. A zamiast tego mam ciebie, niestabilnego emocjonalnie, niecierpliwego, niezdecydowanego i nieśmiałego._

Spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Wiedział, że Riddle napisał o nim prawdę, jednak nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, że z każdej możliwej osoby na świecie najszybciej podsumował go młody Voldemort, chociaż nawet nie rozmawiali twarzą w twarz, tym bardziej nie rozmawiali tak długo, aby Riddle mógł wysunąć o nim z pewnością podobne wnioski, a przede wszystkim – chociaż zawsze starał się być w oczach innych znacznie mniej niezdecydowany i niestabilny.

Ponownie poczuł upokorzenie, takie jak kiedyś, bo i tym razem uświadomił sobie, że zależy (i, oczywiście, zależało w przeszłości, kiedy był dzieckiem) mu na opinii wspomnienia Voldemorta, jakby jego uznanie mogło sprawić, że poczuje się wartościowszy.

Postanowił, że zniszczy dziennik razem z innymi horkruksami, wcześniej nie pisząc już do wspomnienia Toma Riddle'a ani słowa. To, że Riddle wiedział o tym, że gdzieś „tam" istniał Harry, potrafiący posługiwać się, tak jak on, wężomową, a także wiedzący zbyt wiele o dzienniku i będący antagonistą jego przyszłej wersji, nie miało większego znaczenia – przecież i tak nie mógł z nikim podzielić się tą wiedzą lub sam jej wykorzystać. (Poza tym przecież i tak wkrótce będzie martwy, pomyślał Harry).

Być może nie mógł wybrać tego, na czym mu zależało, ale ostatecznie mógł przynajmniej wybrać własne działania.

Podniósł dziennik z biurka, łapiąc się w połowie ruchu na tym, że ma ochotę go otworzyć i sprawdzić, czy Riddle ponownie coś napisał, choćby miało być to jedynie jego imię. Przez to jeszcze mocniej zacisnął na nim palce, tak, że aż jego kłykcie zaczęły tworzyć ostre wzgórki, po czym ukrył pod poduszką. Niezależnie od tego, co zrobi z dziennikiem w przeszłości, nie mógł pozwolić, aby ktokolwiek go odnalazł.

Przed zapadnięciem w sen mimowolnie wyobrażał sobie, jak młody Voldemort siedzi przed biurkiem w swoim świecie wspomnień, wyblakłym i szarym, w którym jest jedynym żywym stworzeniem, czekając, aż na stronie dziennika pojawi się odpowiedź z „prawdziwego" świata. Być może w międzyczasie, raz na jakiś czas, sam pisze coś pokroju „Harry?" lub „Jesteś tam, Harry?"; odczuwa przy tym wściekłość i stratę.

I chociaż Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że na swój sposób to właśnie mogłoby być jego zemstą – pozostawienie Riddle'a w zawieszeniu i wątpliwościach – wcale go to nie cieszyło. Praktycznie nie czuł żadnej satysfakcji, a za to miał wrażenie, że to na nim się zemszczono i jest jedynym przegranym.

…

Następnego dnia, podczas śniadania z Malfoyami, wzrok Harry'ego przyciągnęła gruba, czarna czcionka stanowiąca tytuł artykułu dnia w Proroku Codziennym. „PRZESŁUCHANIA KADRY HOGWARTU W ZWIĄZKU Z ZAGINIĘCIEM VINCENTA BYRNE'A". Poczuł uderzenie gorąca, bo tego właśnie najbardziej się obawiał – że przez zaginięcie chłopaka Voldemort, pod postacią Kwiryniusza Quirrella, będzie zmuszony do przesłuchania, podczas którego ktoś może odkryć jego prawdziwą tożsamość. Nie pomogłoby mu to w żaden sposób, a jedynie zaszkodziło jeszcze bardziej.

Kiedy Lucjusz Malfoy spojrzał na niego znad gazety, jakby był w stanie obserwować zmieniające się emocje na jego twarzy przez strony, powściągliwie się uśmiechnął.

– Być może wreszcie uda im się odnaleźć chłopca – powiedział.

Nie odpowiedział mężczyźnie. Na szczęście jednak zrobiła to za niego Narcyza.

– Mam taką nadzieję. To skandal, aby bano się posyłać własne dziecko do szkoły z internatem. Tym bardziej od zawsze szczycącej się bezpieczeństwem uczniów.

Przez resztę śniadania Harry głowił się nad tym, kiedy uda mu się zdobyć gazetę, przeczytać ją i poznać więcej szczegółów nadciągających przesłuchań, jednak, ku jego zaskoczeniu, pod koniec posiłku Lucjusz złożył ją wpół i położył obok niego na stole.

Nie powiedział przy tym niczego pokroju „zdaje mi się, że miałeś ochotę na małą lekturę" lub „proszę bardzo". Rozmawiał z żoną, jednak małe skinienie głową, skierowane przelotnie do Harry'ego, dało mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że gazeta nie znalazła się obok niego przypadkowo i może ją zabrać.

Harry ponownie nie wiedział, co powinien mu odpowiedzieć i czy w ogóle powinien odpowiadać cokolwiek. Z jednej strony cieszyło go szybkie zdobycie Proroka Codziennego, ale z drugiej – po raz pierwszy uświadomił sobie _naprawdę_ , dlaczego Lucjusz był w przeszłości jednym z najwyżej postawionych sług Voldemorta.

Bystrość jego umysłu przypominała naostrzoną brzytwę.

…

Prorok Codzienny go rozczarował. Miał nadzieję dowiedzieć się z niego, kiedy dokładnie odbędą się przesłuchania i na czym będą polegać, a jednak gazeta skrzętnie zmanipulowała czytelników tytułem; treść artykułu wciąż motała się pomiędzy samymi okolicznościami zaginięcia Byrne'a i niejasnościami wokół całej sprawy, ubranymi zaledwie w inne słowa, co dwadzieścia poprzednich artykułów na ten temat. Jasne było, że sama redakcja Proroka niewiele wie o wszystkim.

Harry westchnął w fotelu, odkładając gazetę na kawowy stolik.

Przebywał z Draco w salonie i chociaż pomieszczenie wydawało się zbyt idealne do codziennego użytku, zbyt pełne przepychu i uporządkowania, pomyślał, że spędzanie w nim czasu sprawia mu przyjemność. W pokaźnym kominku skwierczał ogień, na kanapie, stanowiącej najprawdopodobniej antyk, leżał znudzony Draco i jedynymi rzeczami, które nie pozwalały mu na osiągnięcie idealnego spokoju, perfekcyjnego cieszenia się tą chwilą, były: Tom Riddle, brak informacji o przesłuchaniach oraz wpatrujące się w niego ze ścian ożywione portrety.

– Nie wiem, dlaczego tak bardzo interesuje cię Byrne – odezwał się Draco, ziewając.

– Nie interesuje mnie Byrne – zaprzeczył Harry. Miał ochotę zazgrzytać zębami, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jest oczywisty nawet dla jedenastolatka. – Interesuje mnie wyłącznie sprawa jego zaginięcia. Jest w niej sporo niejasności.

– Myślę, że Byrne jest martwy.

Nie wiedział, czy to przez swobodny ton Draco, czy może przez jego słowa, jednak poczuł, jak jego przedramiona pokrywa gęsia skórka.

– Dlaczego tak uważasz? – zapytał.

– W Byrne'ie od zawsze było coś takiego. – Draco usiadł na kanapie i patrząc na niego, zastanowił się przez chwilę. Zaraz po tym wzruszył ramionami. – Jakby tak czy siak miałby być martwy. Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić.

Przez chwilę patrzył na Draco, nie odpowiadając. Faktycznie w Vincencie Byrne'ie było coś podobnego; Śmierć zresztą o tym wspominał, Byrne od samego początku znajdował się na jednej i tej samej drodze przeznaczenia, mającej ostatecznie doprowadzić do jego końca.

– Mam nadzieję, że we mnie nie ma czegoś takiego – odpowiedział wreszcie lekkim tonem.

Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego to zrobił. Być może chciał się jedynie upewnić, a być może naprawdę się tego obawiał.

– Nie. – Harry poczuł ulgę, ale zaledwie chwilową. – Ale jest w tobie coś takiego, jakbyś tak czy siak miał mieć kłopoty. _Spore_ kłopoty.


	24. Fortune Faded

**Fortune Faded**

* * *

Harry nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się nad słowami Draco. Nawet jeżeli wiedział, że rozmyślanie nad nimi nie miało większego znaczenia, kolejne pytania i tak gromadziły się w jego głowie. Nie potrafił przyznać sam przed sobą, że bał się ewentualnych odpowiedzi. Bo jakie kłopoty mógłby jeszcze przyciągnąć? Czy naprawdę mógł znaleźć się w o wiele gorszej sytuacji? A w razie takiego przypadku – czy nie osiągnęłaby wtedy stanu, którego nie mógłby już znieść i niewidzialna czara nie zostałaby przelana, ostatecznie go załamując? I co oznaczałoby ostateczne załamanie?

Choć nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na te pytania, odpowiedzi na niektóre z nich odnalazły się same, kiedy na dwa dni przed gwiazdką w Proroku Codziennym ukazał się kolejny artykuł na temat Vincenta Byrne'a.

W czasie deseru Lucjusz Malfoy wpatrywał się przez dłuższy moment w pierwszą stronę gazety, a raczej w widniejący na niej czarny nagłówek – „Vincent Byrne – ZAGINIONY CZY UCIEKINIER?".

Draco opowiadał Narcyzie o tym, że tak kiepsko jeździ na łyżwach, że nawet nie potrzebuje lodu do tego, aby się w nich przewracać. Psidwak Draco bezprawnie wdarł się do jadalni, ocierając się o jego nogę i prawdopodobnie zaciekle merdając przy tym dwoma ogonami. Oczy piekły go od migoczącego w rogu pomieszczenia pokaźnego, świątecznego drzewka.

A jednak wszystkie te bodźce i szczegóły otaczającej go rzeczywistości w jednej chwili osunęły się w jakąś daleką część jego umysłu. Był w stanie skupić się wyłącznie na nagłówku Proroka Codziennego.

– Wszystko w porządku, Harry? – zapytała Narcyza, patrząc na jego twarz.

– Zamyśliłem się – odpowiedział. – Przepraszam.

Spróbował się uspokoić, posyłając kobiecie nieznaczny uśmiech. Musiał wypaść nadzwyczaj słabo, bo ta zamiast przyjąć zapewnienie, że wszystko z nim w porządku, sprawiała teraz jeszcze bardziej zaniepokojone wrażenie.

– Jeżeli będziesz się źle czuł, niezwłocznie powiadom o tym mnie lub któregoś ze skrzatów. Dobrze, Harry? – powiedziała. – Te długie wycieczki na dwór mogą nie służyć waszemu zdrowiu.

– Dobrze, proszę pani – zapewnił. Gdyby nie zaszokowanie artykułem w Proroku Codziennym, najpewniej czułby się właśnie skrępowany zauważalną sympatią i troską kobiety.

Lucjusz, ponieważ tego właśnie wymagało dobre wychowanie, również spojrzał na niego z milczącymi zaniepokojeniem i troską, ale w tych nie było żadnej szczerości lub ciepła. Być może nabrałyby prawdziwego jedenastolatka, z całą pewnością nie blisko siedemdziesięcioletniego Harry'ego, aż nazbyt dobrze świadomego prawdziwej natury mężczyzny.

– To dość interesująca sprawa z tym chłopcem, Vincentem Byrne'em – powiedział Lucjusz. Harry poczuł ukłucie niepokoju. Z tego, co wiedział, Edgar Byrne ze swoją pozycją był nieosiągalny nawet dla Malfoyów, a więc prawdopodobnie mężczyźni nigdy chociażby nie uścisnęli sobie dłoni, a tym bardziej nie byli przyjaciółmi. Wydawało się, że Narcyza nie ma ochoty poruszać podobnych artykułów przy nim i Draco – albo po prostu przy nim. Jednym słowem nie dostrzegał w sprawie Byrne'a niczego, co wymagałoby podjęcia o niej rozmowy w trakcie gościnnego deseru.

Harry, z nienaturalną wręcz obojętnością, wsunął do ust kawałek czekoladowego ciasta. Wiedział, że ten w rzeczywistości powinien rozpływać się na jego języku, być idealnie słodko–gorzki, a jednak miał wrażenie, że nie zniósłby choć kęsa więcej. – Podobno widziano go żywego w okolicy północnego Nokturnu słynącego z najmowanych pokoi. Cóż – dodał Lucjusz, niemal ze znużeniem, jakby chodziło jego własne niesforne dziecko – z drugiej strony od początku można było brać pod uwagę to, że gdzieś uciekł.

– Pozostaje mieć tylko nadzieję, że chłopiec zostanie odnaleziony i jego ojciec udzieli mu surowej lekcji. Niewyobrażalne, aby dziedzic ukrywał się na Nokturnie, niezależnie od powodów, dla których postanowił uciec. Przyniósł hańbę swojemu nazwisku. – Kiedy kobieta skończyła mówić zerknęła wymownie na Draco, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że ten zdaje sobie sprawę z możliwych konsekwencji takiej ucieczki i tego czym dokładnie byłaby „surowa lekcja" w murach Malfoy Manor.

Harry sądził, że ta sprawa nie zaszokuje go jeszcze bardziej (a przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że tego nie zrobi), ale zaraz miał ochotę przekląć w myślach kolejny przejaw swojej lekkomyślności. _Uciekinier_ z definicji był absolutnie i niezaprzeczalnie żywy.

Zwłoki, którymi miał zająć się Śmierć, z całą pewnością nie były żywe, a co więcej – od dawna powinny znajdować się gdzieś, gdzie nikt ich już więcej nie odnajdzie. Artykuł w Proroku Codziennym sugerował zaś, że wcale tak nie było, że Vincenta Byrne'a widziano żywego i zdrowego, jakby wcale nie został porwany i uciekł na własne, niczym nieprzymuszone życzenie.

Śmierć go okłamał i po raz kolejny zabawił się jego łatwowiernością. Tyle że zmartwychwstanie Byrne'a samo w sobie nie miało żadnego znaczenia, było chaotycznym działaniem bez drugiego dna, ale Harry wiedział, że to nic więcej, jak zaledwie złudne wrażenie; Śmierć nie robił niczego bez powodu.

…

 _Idą razem zarośniętą, wąską ścieżką. Wiatr porusza pędzelkami traw. Kopuła nieba przybiera powoli barwę złota. W oddali widać gęsty, ciemnozielony las, do którego z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej się zbliżają._

 _Harry nie ma najmniejszej ochoty do niego wkraczać, coś mu się w nim nie podoba i zaraz może zacząć zmierzchać, wolałby nie znaleźć się w takim lesie w środku nocy, ale nie kwestionuje logiki świata snów. Jeżeli nogi niosą go do lasu, to znaczy, że musi znaleźć się w lesie. Poza tym towarzyszy mu Hugin. Hugin raczej nie pozwoliłby, aby stało mu się coś złego._

 _– Oszukał mnie po raz kolejny – mówi Harry. – Mogłem się domyślić, że nie pozbędzie się ciała Byrne'a tak po prostu, tym bardziej kiedy wspominał o jakiejś przysłudze. W co on w ogóle pogrywa? Powiedział, że wszystko będzie zależeć ode mnie, ale jak cokolwiek ma ode mnie zależeć, kiedy za każdym razem mnie sabotuje? Powoli odnoszę wrażenie, że chce, abym przegrał lub się poddał. Tylko po co miałbym przegrać? Co miałby z wygranej Voldemorta? Niczego już nie wiem. Nie rozumiem nawet powodu, dla którego miałby wskrzeszać Byrne'a._

 _Hugin przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiada. Wciąż siedzi na jego ramieniu, sprawiając przy tym wrażenie bardziej eksponatu, niż żywego stworzenia. Harry zerka na niego z ukosa, ale i tak nie potrafi ocenić znaczenia tego milczenia. Prawdopodobnie byłoby to bardzo trudne nawet w przypadku człowieka z osobowością Hugina, a co dopiero w przypadku ptaka, którego fizjonomia z natury nie okazuje żadnych emocji. Jego paciorkowate spojrzenie jest tak samo szklane jak zwykle._

 _– Nie wskrzesił Vincenta Byrne'a – odzywa się wreszcie Hugin. Słowa pojawiają się w myślach Harry'ego tak wyraźnie, jakby usłyszał je w rzeczywistości. Po raz kolejny zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie potrafi określić wypowiadającego je głosu; ten przypomina nijaką twarz pośród tłumu setek nijakich twarzy, choćby nie wiadomo jak się na niej nie skupiało, zaraz i tak zapomni się o tym, jak wyglądała. – Jedynie stworzył za pomocą fałszywego wspomnienia wiarygodnego świadka, aby uwierzono, że Byrne jest cały i zdrów, a za jego zaginięciem nie stoi nikt z Hogwartu._

 _– Dlaczego to zrobił?_

 _– Nie znam powodu._

 _– Ale sądzisz, że jakiś istnieje._

 _– Niczego bez niego nie robi. Za każdą z jego decyzji stoi powód, niezależnie od tego, jak chaotyczne nie wydawałyby się jego decyzje na pierwszy rzut oka. Są chaotyczne przez środki, nie przez intencje. W rzeczywistości to wyjątkowo skrupulatny mężczyzna._

 _Harry zatrzymuje się w miejscu i jeszcze raz zerka kątem oka na Hugina. Rzadko wypowiada tak wiele słów naraz, ale tym razem to robi – i ponadto mówi mu o Śmierci, o którym każda najdrobniejsza informacja zdaje się być bezcenną, mającą kilka tysięcy lat ingrediencją._

 _Harry nie wie, czym dokładnie jest Hugin, często myśli nawet, że sam Hugin do końca tego nie wie, chociaż jest pewien, że kruk jest czymś przerażająco starym i potężnym. Wydaje mu się to jednak nadzwyczaj niepokojące, że jest w stanie przejrzeć samą śmierć. I co to znaczy: decyzje Śmierci są chaotyczne przez środki? Harry'emu nie przychodzi na myśl nic innego, jak tylko to, że Śmierć ma ograniczone środki, dlatego jego działania mogą sprawiać wrażenie przypadkowych._

 _– Śmierć ma ograniczone środki?_

 _– Harry – mówi Hugin, z pobłażliwą czułością – sięgnij pamięcią do przeszłości. Jestem pewien, że szybko znajdziesz dowód na to, że posiada ograniczone środki, których konsekwencji nie zawsze może przewidzieć._

 _– Dudley – odpowiada z zaszokowaniem Harry. Przypomina sobie o tym, że Śmierć sam zasugerował mu, że nie przewidział utonięcia chłopca. – Ale… – przerywa na chwilę, bo myśl o tym sprawia, że jego myśli pędzą jak szalone, jedna za drugą, tworząc w jego głowie jeszcze większy chaos i dysonans – to by znaczyło, że nie zna przyszłości…_

 _– Nic nie jest takie, na jakie wygląda._

 _Harry zastanawia się, nad jego słowami, przez moment jedynie wpatrując się w falujące na wietrze pole trawy i nie wypowiadając ani słowa. Jak to możliwe, że Śmierć nie zna przyszłości? I czy to jego jedyne ograniczenie? Wreszcie mówi:_

 _– Czy Śmierć z bliżej nieokreślonych powodów pragnie się na mnie zemścić?_

 _– Dlaczego uważasz, że pragnie się na tobie zemścić?_

 _– Nie sądzisz, że traktuje mnie jak przedmiot? Nie ma na myśli mojego dobra. A jeżeli sądzi, że tak właśnie powinno wyglądać i jest w stanie uszczęśliwić mnie na własnych warunkach, to ma dość popieprzoną wizję na ten temat._

 _– Obawiam się, że to jego sposób myślenia. – Kiedy Harry milczy, Hugin dodaje: – W swoim czasie dowiesz się wszystkiego. Nic nie jest takie, na jakie wygląda – powtarza jeszcze raz, jakby były to słowa o wielkim znaczeniu._

 _Harry marszczy brwi, a jego nogi bezwolnie zaczynają poruszać się w stronę lasu. Rozumie, że Hugin dał mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie ma zamiaru powiedzieć mu nic więcej; źródło informacji uschło co do cna._

 _– Dlaczego mi pomagasz? – pyta. – Dlaczego mówisz mi to wszystko? Może wcale nie powinienem ci wierzyć, bo jesteście tacy sami. Może sam właśnie mnie oszukujesz. A nawet jeżeli tego nie robisz, jakie to ma znaczenie, skoro po przebudzeniu i tak niczego nie będę już pamiętał?_

 _– Naszych rozmów nie będzie pamiętać wyłącznie twoja świadomość._

 _Harry wydaje z siebie gardłowy dźwięk. Hugin ponownie unika odpowiedzi, co tylko sprawia, że czuje się jeszcze bardziej sfrustrowany. Przez dłuższą chwilę, w prawdziwym świecie być może nawet przez kwadrans, obydwaj milczą._

 _Kiedy Harry myśli o tym, że w rzeczywistości jest to nic innego jak tylko jednostronne milczenie (Hugin nigdy nie kryje się z tym, że potrafi przeniknąć jego umysł, jakby zarówno podobna umiejętność i ustawiczne naruszanie czyjejś prywatności nie były w jego opinii czymś nienaturalnym i niepoprawnym), odczuwa wobec ptaka gniew z czymś w rodzaju ponurego pogodzenia się z tym stanem rzeczy, choć takie połączenie powinno stanowić nieistniejącą sprzeczność._

 _Hugin wie o jego śnie (tym o kelnerze przypominającym Toma Riddle'a, który wywołał jego nocną erekcję), o nieudanej próbie zemsty na wspomnieniu Riddle'a, a raczej o poddaniu się na samym początku, kolejnej porażce, nieokreślonym rozczarowaniu Śmiercią i tym, że przez jego zdradę na myśl nasuwa mu się oszukanie przez młodego Riddle'a; bo przecież tak samo założył, że Śmierć nie może go zdradzić i że on sam może absolutnie mu zaufać._

 _– Powód, dla którego ci pomagam – odzywa się wreszcie Hugin – jest nieistotny. Ale nie robię tego ze względu na ciebie, chłopcze. Twoja sytuacja ma bezpośredni związek ze mną. To nie przypadek, że w tym życiu zdecydowałeś się wybrać właśnie mnie._

 _Harry ma ochotę wspomnieć o pretensjonalności zwrotu „chłopcze", szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę jego wiek, jednak zaraz myśli zajmuje mu określenie wyboru w centrum handlowym Eeylopa „nie przypadkowym" i prawdziwe znaczenie „sytuacji" Hugina. Czy to możliwe, że faktycznie stało za tym wyborem coś więcej? I jaką sytuację ma na myśli Hugin?; Harry'emu przychodzi na myśl wyłącznie to, że Hugin wciąż posiada formę kruka. Chociaż równie dobrze Hugin może chcieć być krukiem, takie życie w zupełności mu odpowiada i wystarczy. Przecież z nim nigdy nic nie jest do końca wiadome._

 _Gdy Harry chce spytać, jaką dokładnie sytuację ma na myśli Hugin (nawet jeżeli wie, że prawdopodobnie nie uzyska odpowiedzi i zostanie zbyty milczeniem lub pobłażliwą uwagą), dzieje się coś niepokojącego._

 _Zaczyna zmierzchać i się ochładzać, ale nie w sposób, w jaki krajobraz snu powinien naturalnie ulegać przekształceniu. Zmiany są nagłe i ostre. W jednej chwili niebo ma barwę miedzi, a w drugiej jasnego granatu. Kolejne mrugnięcie i jasny granat zamienia się w ciemną, gęstą noc. Coś budzi w niej niepokój i wrażenie obecności drapieżnego zwierzęcia. Kora samotnie stojących drzew czernieje, ich gałęzie rozrastają się do monstrualnych rozmiarów. Wysokie trawy zastępują mokradła i kolejne drzewa przypominające żywe stworzenia, wszystkie tak samo zniekształcone i spróchniałe._

 _Ale największej przemianie ulega rozlegający się w oddali las. Przedtem wysoka ściana drzew miała kolor jasnego brązu i ciemnej zieleni, teraz wygląda jak sieć: ciasna, czarna sieć, która z każdą sekundą wciąż się rozrasta i wydaje przy tym skrzekliwe dźwięki._

 _Harry robi krok do tyłu. Za nim coś wyrasta, nie wie nawet co dokładnie, prawdopodobnie gruby korzeń, ale nieomal się przez to nie przewraca. Jego sny nigdy nie ulegają takiej przemianie._

 _Te z Huginem nie przypominają do końca świadomych snów, w których sam może przekształcać ich rzeczywistość, ale za to nigdy nie dzieje się w nich nic wyjątkowego i niespodziewanego. Nic, co dzieje się właśnie na jego oczach._

 _Ku jego jeszcze większemu zaskoczeniu, Hugin siedzący na jego ramieniu wydaje z siebie coś pokroju niezadowolonego pomruku._

 _– Malutcy Ludzie – mówi._

 _– Malutcy Ludzie? – powtarza Harry. W innych okolicznościach określenie wywołałoby na jego twarzy mały uśmiech – Malutcy Ludzie, to naprawdę niepoważne określenie, jak przeciwieństwo Wielkiego Brata – ale teraz coś każe mu mieć się z nim na baczności._

 _– Istoty z Lasu – wyjaśnia Hugin. Kiedy Harry w tym samym momencie myśli o tym, czym jest „las", bo przecież nie może chodzić o las pokroju Zakazanego Lasu, las, jaki mieli przed sobą minutę wcześniej, a także, co oznacza istnienie kolejnych istot pokroju Śmierci i Hugina, Hugin mówi: – Las przypomina Pustkę, którą wyobrażałeś sobie jako formę pozagrobowego życia. Nie każdy do niej trafia mimowolnie, ale kto raz się w niej znajdzie, nigdy już jej nie opuści. Jest po części zbudowany z odbić i wspomnień ludzi. Negatywnych, ponieważ te niosą ze sobą największy emocjonalny ładunek. – Harry wpatruje się w rozlegający się w oddali Las, nieustannie wydający z siebie skrzekliwe dźwięki, próbując w pełni zrozumieć te słowa. Miejsce zbudowane z najgorszych ludzkich wspomnień. Brzmi to jak sen w śnie. – Malutkim Ludziom nie podoba się, że znasz i przekształcasz przyszłość. To wbrew naturze i porządkowi – dodaje wymownie Hugin._

 _– Nie są fizyczni. Jak mogą mnie skrzywdzić? – pyta Harry._

 _– Nie powinieneś o tym myśleć. Śmierć nie dopuści do tego, aby się do ciebie zbliżyli._

 _– Śmierć? – Dla Harry'ego brzmi to bardziej nieprawdopodobnie, niż możliwość istnienia Malutkich Ludzi ze świata pełnego mrocznych odbić ludzkich dusz._

 _– Malutcy Ludzie szczególnie obawiają się Śmierci._

 _– Jak mogą się go obawiać, skoro nie zna nawet przyszłości? – sarka Harry._

 _Jest przekonany o tym, że nieznajomość przyszłości czyni Śmierć oszustem. Nagle podróżowanie w czasie (woli nie zastanawiać się nad tym, dlaczego Śmierć może podróżować w czasie, ale i tak nie zna przyszłości; pytań i bez tego jest już zbyt wiele) i pomiędzy wymiarami wydaje mu się błahostką. Tak samo czytanie w myślach._

 _Podobne umiejętności nie są dla niego ani trochę nadzwyczajne, na dobrą sprawę nie jest chociażby pewien, czy nie mógłby ich posiąść bardzo potężny czarodziej, za to prawdziwa śmierć powinna w jego oczach posiadać coś, czego nie mogą śmiertelnicy._

 _– Wyjątkowe, prawda?_

 _Mimowolnie próbuje wyobrazić sobie „niedopuszczenie" Śmierci do skrzywdzenia go przez Malutkich Ludzi, wkroczenie przez mężczyznę do Lasu, strach, który te dziwne, nienawidzące go istoty, będą przy tym odczuwać. Nie powiodło się. Nie wie, jak wygląda Las i Malutcy Ludzie, a tym bardziej nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie Śmierci wymierzającego komuś karę. Niemniej jednak czuje ulgę, kiedy dowiaduje się o tym, że Śmierć chroni przed tymi istotami i miejscem._

 _– Co w tym wyjątkowego? – pyta mimo wszystko._

 _– Kto raz znajdzie się w Lesie, nigdy już go nie opuści – powtarza Hugin. – Nie mogę jednoznacznie powiedzieć, czy nawet sam byłbym w stanie to zrobić. Nie wspominając o możliwości zrobienia tego przez człowieka._

 _– Ale nie jesteś Śmiercią, a Śmierć nie jest człowiekiem – odpowiada Harry. – Poza tym nie prosiłem o nowe życie i znajomość przyszłości. Jeszcze rok temu nie wiedziałem nawet o istnieniu Śmierci, a tym bardziej Malutkich Ludzi i ich praw. Zmusił mnie do tego wszystkiego. Moje bezpieczeństwo to jego zakichany obowiązek, jeżeli wciąż ma ochotę kontynuować swoje „przedstawienie"._

 _– A więc sądzisz, że chroni cię z powodu obowiązku?_

 _– A z jakiego innego powodu miałby to robić? – Pytanie szczerze zaskakuje Harry'ego._

 _– Tego nie wiem._

 _Harry ma ochotę zarzucić mu kłamstwo, ale i tak wie, że w odpowiedzi nie uzyska prawdy. Nic nie jest takie, jakie się wydaje, o czym zresztą dowie się w swoim czasie; ta odpowiedź Hugina powinna wystarczyć mu na tą chwilę._

 _…_

Następnego dnia, tak jak poprzedniego wieczoru, Harry rozważał artykuł w Proroku Codziennym.

Z łatwością dało się dorysować kilka dodatkowych kropek, połączyć je z już istniejącymi i pomyśleć, że w grę nie wchodziło zaginięcie, a ucieczka. Tym bardziej, że w Vincencie Byrne'ie od zawsze było coś sugerującego, że jest zdolny do podobnych numerów – najprawdopodobniej jego widoczne gołym okiem fanaberie.

Harry, siedząc przy biurku w swoim pokoju, wpatrywał się przez dłuższą chwilę w słabej jakości fotografię Byrne'a dołączoną do artykułu, której za pierwszym razem nawet nie rozpoznał. Ta nie mogła zostać wykonana w inny sposób, niż poprzez wyklarowanie ze wspomnienia – było to możliwe, ale wymagało sporej ilości pracy.

Została zapoczątkowana późnym popołudniem i na jakimś wyjątkowo podłym zakątku Nokturnu. Zdawało się, że właściciel wspomnienia, Angus Crouke, prowadzący na Nokturnie nieszemrany (przynajmniej jawnie) sklep z antykami, schodzi małymi, ukrytymi schodami w dół, w tym samym momencie zauważając w wąskiej, rozciągającej się w dole uliczce zakapturzoną postać. Zawiał silniejszy wiatr, kaptur nieco opadł z głowy nieznajomego, ukazując twarz młodego chłopaka, który okazał się oczywiście nikim innym, jak tylko samym Vincentem Byrne'em. Byrne zerknął w kierunku nieistniejącego obiektywu, naciągnął mocniej kaptur zimowej szaty, po czym oddalił się wyraźnie przyśpieszonym krokiem. Ruchoma fotografia uwiecznia kilkunastosekundowe wspomnienie, ale bez wątpienia dowodzi, że Vincent Byrne żyje.

Harry czuł się tak samo wściekły jak poprzedniego dnia. Jego skrzętnie budowany przez kilka dni spokój i (teraz wydająca mu się śmieszną) nadzieja, że wszystko będzie dobrze, a jeżeli tak się nie stanie, to i tak wszystko zniesie, rozpłynęły się niczym kamfora.

W niczym nie pomagał fakt, że nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, iż Vincent Byrne pozostaje martwy, a artykuł w Proroku Codziennym stanowi kłamstwo i iluminację. Jakby Śmierć chciał wyłącznie udowodnić światu, że Vincent Byrne żyje, a dalsze węszenie w Hogwarcie nie ma najmniejszego sensu. „Przeprowadzanie śledztw w radzie pedagogicznej, dalsze węszenie w murach zamku i szukanie kolejnych podejrzanych mija się z celem, przecież widzicie państwo, Vincent Byrne żyje i ma się całkiem dobrze, może weźmiecie pod uwagę ucieczkę zamiast zaginięcia?". Tylko dlaczego Śmierć miałby to robić? W jaki sposób łączy się to z nim samym? Harry nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na te pytania.

Przez to wszystko święta wydawały mu się jeszcze bardziej ponure, nawet jeżeli Lucjusz Malfoy, choćby wiedząc o tym, że nie jest tak zwyczajny, za jakiego chciałby uchodzić, nie posunął się do niczego więcej, niż jedynie do niejednoznacznych aluzji.

Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu stwierdził, że i w tym życiu istniały osoby, które o nim pamiętały. Hagrid wysłał mu paczkę swojego specjału, niemiłosiernie twardych ciastek, z dość abstrakcyjnymi lukrowanymi wzorami. (Wyobrażanie sobie tego, jak olbrzym je dla niego piecze i przyozdabia sprawiały, że coś miękło w nim od środka, przez co zmusił się do zjedzenia najmniejszego z nich). Hermiona podarowała mu ilustrowaną książkę o najważniejszych eliksirach, której treść w większości znał, ale ta była piękne wykonana i, co najważniejsze, stanowiła prezent i nadzieję na to, że być może przyjaźń z Hermioną przetrwa każdą alternatywną rzeczywistość i każde z jego wcieleń. (Przy tym wszystkim był naprawdę zły, że nie wysłał dziewczynce nic od siebie, ale nie miał okazji wymknąć się do Hogsmeade lub na Pokątną, sam nie posiadał nic godnego podarowania i do końca nie miał pewności, czy Hermiona uważa go już za kogoś bliższego; w wychylaniu się z inicjatywą znajdowało się coś wyjątkowo niezręcznego). Ron napisał do niego list, a Albus Dumbledore, nie podpisując się pod podarunkiem, tak jak w poprzednim życiu, zwrócił mu pelerynę jego ojca.

Ilekroć zastanawiał się nad tym, co kierowało starcem, nie dochodził do żadnych innych wniosków oprócz tych, że ten musiał kierować się poczuciem obowiązku wobec jego zmarłego ojca, przy którym był przekonany, że peleryna i tak nie stanowi dla niego znacznego zagrożenia. (Harry wciąż pamiętał, jak Albus Dumbledore zdołał go przez nią przejrzeć).

A więc Harry, zanim się obejrzał, przeżył święta u Malfoyów bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu i z jednym dodatkowym horkruksem, po czym znalazł się na peronie dziewięć i trzy czwarte.

Narcyza pożegnała się na stacji z Draco i z nim, mówiąc jeszcze, że cieszy się z tego, że przyjął zaproszenie, i podczas wolnych dni od Hogwartu może odwiedzać jej syna tak często, jak tylko ma na to ochotę, zawsze będzie mile widzianym gościem w ich posiadłości. Harry podziękował, nie potrafiąc nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo niemile widzianym gościem musiałby być na czas kolejnej wizyty w oczach Lucjusza Malfoya.

Gdy kobieta aportowała się i pozostawiła ich samych, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie żałuje tych świąt. Co prawda ponownie czuł się rozgoryczony i zmęczony, ale uczucia te nie miały nic wspólnego z Malfoy Manor i samymi Malfoyami, wiązały się wyłącznie ze Śmiercią i sprawą ponownego odrodzenia się. Poza tym zdobył horkruks, pamiętnik młodego Toma Riddle'a, a ten był znacznie istotniejszy, niż chwilowe dobre samopoczucie.

Znajdując się w pociągu, zaczął jednak kwestionować nawet i to. Naprawdę sądził, że nie może być gorzej, nie po tym jak Śmierć ponownie go oszukał, a on poddał się na początku swojej zemsty na wspomnieniu szesnastoletniego Toma Riddle'a.

Ale mogło być _gorzej_ , tak bardzo źle, że przekraczało to ramy jego wyobraźni. Gdy wreszcie to do niego dotarło, poczuł, jak coś zaciska się wokół jego żołądka i płuc.

Wszystko zapoczątkowała Hermiona wraz ze swoim wejściem do przedziału, w którym siedział z Draco, Ronem i Blaise'em. Nie musiał o nic jej pytać, aby wiedzieć, że jest czymś wyraźnie poruszona, ale w pierwszym odruchu, myśląc o powodzie podobnego stanu dziewczynki, na myśl przychodziło mu wyłącznie to, że cieszy się powrotem do szkoły i kolejnymi systematycznymi obowiązkami.

Razem z Ronem pomógł położyć jej kufer na półce, po czym pośpiesznie usiadła tuż obok niego. Nie mogła czekać ani chwili dłużej z podzieleniem się nowozdobytą informacją.

– Słyszeliście? – zapytała wreszcie z przejęciem. – Profesor Quirrell opuścił Hogwart.

W pierwszej chwili Harry miał wrażenie, że Hermiona wcale nie mówi o tym Hogwarcie i tym Kwiryniuszu Quirrellu. Czuł się tak, jakby oglądał film lub czytał fikcyjną powieść ze znanymi mu z prawdziwego życia bohaterami i miejscami. Doznał uczucia całkowitego odrealnienia, ale to wszystko było prawdą, nie było mowy o jakimkolwiek śnie. Prawda wydawała się mniej realna niż fikcja.

– Zrezygnował z pracy? – Zmarszczył brwi Blaise.

– Nie – odpowiedziała. – Profesor Quirrell po prostu opuścił Hogwart podczas przerwy świątecznej. Dowiedziałam się od Molly Thompson z mojego domu. Molly została na święta w Hogwarcie. W pewnym momencie profesor po prostu przestał pojawiać się na posiłkach, ale oczywiście nie uważała tego za coś dziwnego. Nawet na początku nie zwracała na to uwagi. Myślała, że może sam ma jakąś rodzinę, którą chciał odwiedzić na Gwiazdkę. Ale później usłyszała, jak profesor Trelawney mówi w czasie kolacji o tym, że przewidziała ucieczkę profesora Quirrella z Hogwartu. Powiedziała dokładnie: „dostrzegłam ją w mojej szklanej kuli". W każdym razie profesor Sprout zaraz ją uciszyła i spojrzała na stół uczniowski tak, jakby bała się, że ktokolwiek mógł to usłyszeć. Jeżeli to rzeczywiście prawda, dyrektor Dumbledore musi jak najszybciej znaleźć nam nowego nauczyciela – zakończyła, jakby ten aspekt ucieczki Quirrella, polegającym na wybrakowaniu nauczycielskiej kadry Hogwartu, był głównym powodem jej poruszenia.

– Myślicie, że może mieć to jakiś związek z Byrne'em? – odezwał się Blaise.

– Byrne to co innego. Nikt nie stał nie za jego zniknięciem, a tym bardziej Quirrell – odpowiedział Draco. – Pewnie miał dość uczenia Gryfonów i Puchonów. Przez ten semestr załamał się do końca. Zresztą, nie uważacie, że każdy załamałby się na jego miejscu? – dodał z uśmieszkiem.

Hermiona posłała mu zirytowane spojrzenie.

– Nawet gdyby chciał zrezygnować – zaczęła – złożyłby oficjalne wymówienie u dyrektora Dumbledore'a. Po co miałby tak nagle opuszczać Hogwart, bez żadnego słowa wyjaśnienia?

Tylko Harry znał odpowiedź na to pytanie.

…

Ktoś kiedyś powiedział mu, że statystycznie dobre przeczucia spełniają się nieporównywalnie rzadziej niż te złe. Kiedy wpatrywał się w pusty gzyms kominka w gabinecie Salazara Slytherina zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to zdanie mogłoby podsumowywać całe jego życie.

Horkruksy zostały skradzione, o czym dowiedział się dwa dni po przybyciu do Hogwartu.

Paradoksalnie tym razem nie spodziewał się najgorszego. Nie powiązał opuszczenia Hogwartu przez Quirrella, które nie okazało się zaledwie pogłoską (Albus Dumbledore skomentował je krótkimi słowami: „Profesor Quirrell, niestety, musiał opuścić Hogwart z powodu pewnej naglącej prywatnej sprawy"; co za sarkazm! Dopóki Hogwart nie pozyska nowego profesora, zajęcia z obrony przed czarną magią będą odbywać się ze mną albo z profesor McGonagall), z zabraniem horkruksów, bo opuszczenie wiązało się przede wszystkim ze sprawą Vincenta Byrne'a.

Kierując się w stronę gabinetu Salazara Slytherina spodziewał się ujrzeć horkruksy tam, gdzie je pozostawił. Ponownie znalazł się w tym miejscu wyłącznie ze względu na chęć pozostawienia w nim pamiętnika, tak aby ponownie nie próbował skontaktować się ze wspomnieniem Voldemorta, w przypływie śmiesznej fascynacji lub gniewu. A jednak okazało się, że diademu Roweny Ravenclaw i pierścienia Gauntów już w nim nie było. Tak samo jak w samej Komnacie Tajemnic bazyliszka.

Czuł jak grunt osuwa mu się spod stóp. Voldemort opuścił Hogwart nie tylko z horkruksami, ale i ze świadomością, że w jego murach znajduje się kolejny dziedzic Slytherina, któremu udało się odkryć jego największą tajemnicę i słabość. Być może wiedząc nawet, że tą osobą jest nikt inny jak sam jedenastoletni Harry Potter. Że tą osobą jest _on_.

Sama nieobecność bazyliszka była alarmująca, ale w całym pomieszczeniu nie znajdowały się także żadne dowody na to, że został zabity. Po prostu rozpłynął się w powietrzu: ogromna bestia potrafiąca zabić spojrzeniem w jednej chwili znajdowała się w komnacie, a w drugiej już jej w niej nie było.

– Śmierć! – Nie wiedział, co powie mężczyźnie, gdy ten zjawi się w gabinecie. Przecież nie mógł go skrzywdzić słowami, zranić fizycznie, ani tym bardziej zabić – Śmierć był praktycznie nietykalny, ale wściekłość niemal przysłoniła mu pole widzenia, wszystko, o czym był w stanie myśleć, zaczynało i kończyło się na ostrym, bolesnym gniewie pęczniejącym w jego żołądku i gardle.

To nie był przypadek, przestał wierzyć w przypadki. Śmierć _pomógł_ Quirrellowi. Być może kolejna zdrada nie powinna go zranić i wściec, ale tym razem w grę nie wchodził Vincent Byrne, coś ostatecznie pozostającego pomiędzy nim a Śmiercią. Stawką tej zdrady były horkruksy, które były jedynym asem jasnej strony w wojnie przeciwko Voldemortowi.

– Ty pieprzony dupku, obiecałeś mi! Okłamałeś mnie ze wszystkim!

Śmierć w dalszym ciągu nie pojawiał się w gabinecie, jakby jego rozgoryczenie i krzywda nie robiły na nim większego wrażenia lub jakby był zajęty inną sprawą, chociaż nie powinien być w tej chwili zajęty niczym bardziej, niż wyjaśnianiem i naprawianiem, staraniem się, aby Harry nie znienawidził go jeszcze bardziej.

Harry poczuł pieczenie pod powiekami. Cisnął o ścianę opasłą książką z biurka, później kolejną i jeszcze jedną, ale gniew wciąż nie znikał. Miał wrażenie, że nie potrzebowałby żadnej magii, aby znieść to miejsce z powierzchni ziemi. Mógłby bez końca rzucać wszystkim, co znalazłby pod ręką, niszczyć każdy napotkany przedmiot, rozpalić w kominku ogień tak wielki, że pochłonąłby je całe w ciągu kwadransa.

Nagle znieruchomiał, uświadamiając sobie, że Voldemort – prawdziwy Voldemort – nie zabrałby horkruksów bez słowa. Podobne działanie w jego wykonaniu wydawało się niekompletne, jakby czegoś mu brakowało. Mężczyzna nie potrafił jedynie winszować swoim zwycięstwem, musiał robić to także za pomocą cudzej porażki. Z drugiej strony gabinet Salazara Slytherina najpewniej wykluczał wykorzystanie klątw lub pewnych zaklęć. Hary mimowolnie pomyślał, że być może chodziło o pozostawienie pisemnej wiadomości.

Zaczął dokładnie przeszukiwać biurko stojące tuż obok niego, później jeszcze raz gzyms kominka i kawowy stolik, ale na żadnym z nich niczego nie znalazł. W międzyczasie potknął się o książkę leżącą na dywanie, sam zrzucił dwie, każdy jego ruch był chaotyczny i impulsywny. Gdy jednak podszedł do drugiego biurka, na którym również piętrzył się stos książek, poczuł się znacznie bardziej odrealniony, niż przez samo opuszczenie Hogwartu przez Voldemorta razem z horkruksami.

Voldemort naprawdę pozostawił mu wiadomość.

Nie było mowy o żadnej pomyłce. Znał to eleganckie, rzeczowe pismo z pamiętnika młodego Toma Riddle'a. Przez stosy książek początkowo nie zauważył leżącego pomiędzy nimi niewielkiego pergaminu, choć może Riddle specjalnie igrał z nim i tym razem, pozostawiając go właśnie tam, a nie na miejscu kradzieży.

 _Istnieją tajemnice, których odkrycie ma swoją cenę._

 _Z niecierpliwością oczekuję naszego kolejnego spotkania, Harry._

 _L. V._

Voldemort o nim wiedział.

…

Od odkrycia zniknięcia horkruksów minął ponad miesiąc, a Harry wciąż nie był w stanie całkowicie uwierzyć w tamte wydarzenia. Nawet jeżeli szkolne życie sprawiało wrażenie takiego jak niegdyś, bez widma przesłuchań w radzie pedagogicznej i bacznego przyglądania się każdemu z jego poczynań przez Byrne'a lub Quirrella, opuszczenie Hogwartu przez Voldemorta, zabranie przez niego horkruksów i prawdy: to wszystko wydawało mu się snem, z którego za moment miał nadzieję się wybudzić. Ale to działo się naprawdę, właśnie tu i teraz – ilekroć zamykał i otwierał oczy, rzeczywistość nie ulegała choć najdrobniejszej zmianie. Gzyms kominka w gabinecie Salazara Slytherina pozostawał pusty, bazyliszek z Komnaty Tajemnic zaginiony, a Voldemort znał prawdę znajdując się za murami Hogwartu.

Leżał w łóżku lub siedział przed biurkiem i ponownie zaczynał wpatrywać się w wiadomość od Voldemorta. „Istnieją tajemnice, których odkrycie ma swoją cenę" – czy nie tym było jego nowe życie? Odkrywaniem następnych tajemnic, za które na nowo i na nowo musiał ponosić cenę? „Z niecierpliwością oczekuję naszego kolejnego spotkania, Harry". Żadnej informacji o tym, jak miałoby przebiegać ich wspólne spotkanie.

Co prawda Voldemort musiał uważać go za sprzymierzeńca. Przecież zbieranie hokruksów kogoś, kto był już martwy, tylko po to, aby je zniszczyć, było bezcelowe; w oczach mężczyzny być może wyglądało to tak, jakby chciał przywrócić go do życia.

Powinien być jednak zaledwie jedenastolatkiem. Tajemnica horkruksów była dostatecznie pilnie strzeżona, nie powinno dojść do sytuacji, w której ją odkrywa, a co więcej sam zyskuje aż dwa odłamki duszy Voldemorta, w tym jeden ukryty dotąd w domu położonym w Little Hangleton. Ponadto okazał się dziedzicem Salazara Slytherina, choć nie łączyło go żadne pokrewieństwo z czarnoksiężnikiem. Nie wiedział, w jaki sposób Voldemort dowiedział się prawdy, ale był pewien, że Voldemort nie dowiedział się wszystkiego. Przez to musiał stanowić w jego oczach żywą, dotąd nierozwiązaną układankę, którą mężczyzna na pewno będzie chciał rozwiązać, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę to, że bezpośrednio łączyła się z nim i Slytherinem.

Choć Voldemort od zawsze miał na jego punkcie obsesję, ta zawsze zaczynała i kończyła się na chęci jego morderstwa, nigdy zaś na chęci odkrycia jego tajemnic i fascynacji. Harry czuł jeszcze większy niepokój, gdy tylko o tym pomyślał.

Nagle dwa pozostałe horkruksy, dziennik i Nagini, wydawały mu się nieistotne. Oczywistym było, że nie odzyska diademu i pierścienia. Voldemort ukrył je w miejscu, w którym nikt oprócz niego ich nie odnajdzie, albo wkrótce wykorzysta je do pełnego odrodzenia. Nawet w drugim przypadku ich posiadanie nie napełniało optymizmem. Riddle był wystarczająco potężny z podzieloną duszą i magią – gdyby odrodził się wykorzystując skradzione horkruksy, a także puchar Helgi Hufflepuff i medalion Salazara Slytherina, z którymi zdobyciem nie powinien mieć większych trudności, być może dorównywałby potęgą samym założycielom Hogwartu.

Strach i pośpiech nigdy nie były dobrymi doradcami, jednak cała odpowiedzialność za przyszłość spoczywała wyłącznie na Harrym. Był świadom tego, że niezależnie od tego, co się wydarzy, tym razem _naprawdę_ będzie za to odpowiedzialny.

Posiadał wiedzę o przyszłości, lata doświadczenia jako auror, a także zwyczajnego życiowego doświadczenia, których nie posiadał jako nastolatek – ale to właśnie z nimi doprowadził do sytuacji, w której Voldemort mógł ponownie pustoszyć magiczną Wielką Brytanię, a nawet wygrać wojnę z jasną stroną. Jeżeli magiczne wioski znów będą padać ofiarami rajdów Śmierciożerców, to będą także _jego_ ofiary.

Nie mógłby żyć z podobną świadomością, ale nie mógł też powiedzieć komukolwiek o Voldemorcie jako jedenastoletnie dziecko. Anonimowej wiadomości nikt z kolei nie wziąłby na poważnie. Przecież w poprzednim życiu wielokrotnie powtarzał wszystkim, że Voldemort odrodził się na cmentarzu w Little Hangleton. Posiadał wspomnienia, które temu dowodziły, choć i tak mu nie wierzono; nie wierzono mu, chociaż był Harrym Potterem.

Przez to, że nie posiadał żadnego prawdziwego sojusznika, jego myśli ponownie zaczęły skupiać się na dzienniku młodego Toma Riddle'a. Po kradzieży horkruksów nosił go wszędzie przy sobie, pomniejszony i zabezpieczony. Przed snem ukrywał go pod poduszką. Czasem trzymał go w dłoniach trochę dłużej, niż było to koniecznie. Nie pozwalał nikomu go dostrzec. I im dłużej o nim myślał, tym bardziej wartościowszy ten się stawał.

Miał wrażenie, że to błąd, ogromny błąd, ale nie mógł zwrócić się do nikogo innego i nie istniały żadne słuszne i jednoznaczne wybory, których mógłby dokonać.

Potrzebował sojusznika i dalekosiężnego planu. Kogoś tak szalenie inteligentnego i bystrego jak Hermiona, kto będzie w stanie dostrzec każdy najdrobniejszy niuans i niezauważalną na pierwszy rzut oka konsekwencję. _Potrzebował_ kogoś, kto będzie znał i rozumiał Voldemorta bardziej niż Albus Dumbledore i jakakolwiek inna osoba, a z kim połączy go wspólna sprawa.

Tylko wspomnienie młodego Toma Riddle'a zgadzało się z tym opisem. Harry nie wątpił w to, co zrobiłby z chłopakiem Voldemort, gdyby udałoby mu się odzyskać dziennik – wchłonąłby go jak inne horkruksy, co oczywiście oznaczałoby jego śmierć. Dla młodego Riddle'a wola przetrwania powinna stanowić największą motywację samą w sobie. Tyle że zawiązanie jakiegokolwiek sojuszu ze wspomnieniem oznaczałoby poświęcenie czegoś, nawet jeżeli był to i tak wybór pomiędzy mniejszym a większym złem.

Nie mógł wyjść z tego obronną ręką, powiedzieć wspomnieniu, że go nie zabije, po czym nie wywiązać się z tej umowy – Riddle nie był osobą, którą łatwo (lub w ogóle) dało się zwodzić – na samą myśl o nim czuł wściekłość i nieokreślone rozgoryczenie, ale tym właśnie było mniejsze zło: zawiązaniem porozumienia z młodym Tomem Riddle'em.

…

Harry wpatrywał się ze zniecierpliwieniem w leżący przed nim otwarty dziennik. Napisał do wspomnienia Toma Riddle'a, robiąc to w jak najbardziej klarowny i najmniej złośliwy sposób, a jednak wciąż nie uzyskiwał żadnej odpowiedzi. Pomyślał, że Riddle odgrywa się na nim podobnym milczeniem, a już z całą pewnością właśnie upaja się swoim małym zwycięstwem.

 _– Proponujesz mi porozumienie_ – wreszcie stronę zaczęło wypełniać eleganckie pismo Riddle'a – _choć jeszcze niedawno groziłeś mi śmiercią. Rozumiem, że od tego czasu wiele rzeczy zdążyło ulec zmianie._

Harry miał ochotę zazgrzytać zębami. Riddle definitywnie z niego kpił, choć dobrze wiedział, że w dalszym ciągu w każdej chwili może go zniszczyć.

 _– Nie zapominaj o tym, że wciąż mogę zniszczyć dziennik._ – Posłał nieprzyjemne spojrzenie rudowłosej dziewczynce (którego to i tak nie zauważyła) kręcącej się zbyt długo przy najbliższym regale z książkami o quidditchu, po czym dopisał: _– Zresztą nie tylko ja. Voldemort wciąż jest słaby, ale wie o tym, że tajemnica horkruksów wyszła na jaw. Sam posiada dwa z nich. Gdy uda mu się w pełni odrodzić, zrobi wszystko, żeby cię odzyskać i wchłonąć._

 _– Rozumiem, że nie zdradzisz mi powodów, dla których nie możesz powiedzieć o tym każdej innej osobie._

 _– Nikt mi nie uwierzy. Ludzie uważają, że Voldemort odszedł bezpowrotnie jedenaście lat temu._

 _– A skąd ty wiesz, że tak nie jest?_

 _– Napisał do mnie._

 _– Pewność, że mnie nie wchłonie, nie jest szczególnie warta pomaganiu komuś równie niekulturalnemu._

 _– Więc może po prostu wyślę cię Voldemortowi w prezencie?_

 _– O ile zależy ci na pogorszeniu swojej sytuacji. Jestem pewien, że i bez tego w przypadku pełnego odrodzenia Voldemortowi najbardziej będzie zależeć na tobie. Nie podnosi się głazu, o ile nie jest się przygotowanym na to, co może spod niego wypełznąć._

 _– Riddle, proponuję ci uczciwe porozumienie, na które i tak nie zasługujesz. Zaraz skończy mi się przerwa. Lepiej, żebyś zdążył przemyśleć to do wieczora._

 _– Wcześniej porozmawiamy._

W pierwszej chwili uwaga Riddle'a wydawała się dla Harry'ego pozbawiona sensu. „Wcześniej porozmawiamy". _Wcześniej_ to znaczy przed czym – przed zawarciem porozumienia? I czy właśnie nie rozmawiali?

Odpowiedział:

 _– Nie wydaje ci się, że to właśnie robimy: rozmawiamy?_

 _– Nie odgrywaj opóźnionego. Porozmawiamy u mnie. Chcę poznać więcej szczegółów, a jeżeli zgodzę się ci pomóc, tylko w ten sposób będziemy mogli złożyć przysięgę._

 _– Zdążyłeś zapomnieć, że jesteś uwięziony w dzienniku?_

 _– Nie znasz bajki o Alicji i drugiej stronie lustra?_

 _– Chyba nie sądzisz, że dobrowolnie wejdę do dziennika. Nie jestem pieprzoną Alicją._

 _– Jestem pewien, że Alicja nie była tak wulgarna._

Harry'ego tak bardzo zaabsorbowała rozmowa z Riddle'em, że nawet nie zauważył momentu, w którym większość stołów w pomieszczeniu opustoszała, a dotąd siedzący przy nich uczniowie skierowali się na kolejne zajęcia.

Poczuł uderzenie gorąca. Musiał zwrócić na siebie uwagę samym wymknięciem się do biblioteki bez Draco i Rona, ale nie potrafił czekać ani chwili dłużej, wciąż na nowo myśląc o dzienniku i łączących się z nim (lub raczej: z młodym Tomem Riddle'em) możliwościach. Niezależnie od tego, jakimi intencjami kierowała się w rzeczywistości jego niecierpliwość, pragnął mieć już za sobą rozmowę z chłopakiem.

 _– Muszę już iść. Przemyśl to, Riddle._

 _– Przemyśl naszą rozmowę. Dzisiaj wieczorem, w moim dzienniku. Bajkowa Alicja przeżyła podróż w obydwie strony lustra bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu._

 _– Bardzo śmieszne. Bajkowa Alicja nie miała do czynienia z młodym Voldemortem._

Zamknął dziennik, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Przez moment wpatrywał się w pozłacany podpis _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ widniejący u dołu okładki.

„Dzisiaj wieczorem, w moim dzienniku"; miał możliwość znalezienia się w miejscu, które od zawsze chciał poznać. Mimowolnie wyobrażał je sobie setki razy, nawet jako jedenastolatek, ponieważ Riddle zawsze skrzętnie omijał ten temat, chociaż wspomnienia pokroju tego z młodym Hagridem nie mogły stanowić jego prawdziwego i jedynego świata i nie mógł też tkwić w nim, zawieszony w niby pustce.

Harry nie miał jednak wątpliwości, że wkroczenie do niego było _tajemnicą, której odkrycie miało swoją cenę_ , jak w słowach Voldemorta. Tym bardziej, że nie był Alicją. Riddle sam mu to przyznał, po czym zakpił z niego kłamliwym zapewnieniem. Być może dziewczyna przeżyła podróż w obydwie strony metaforycznego lustra bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu – on, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę jego ostatnie szczęście, wcale nie musiał.


	25. Gwarancja

**Gwarancja**

* * *

Przystanie na propozycję młodego Toma Riddle'a mogło okazać się błędem. Harry dobrze o tym wiedział. Ilekroć jednak myślał o perspektywie myszkowania po przeszłości Voldemorta, opuszczał go zdrowy rozsądek, zastąpiony przez impulsywność i zniecierpliwienie.

Przypominał kierowcę zwalniającego na drodze tylko po to, aby przyjrzeć się pozostałością po śmiertelnym wypadku, wspomnienia Voldemorta jednocześnie go fascynowały i obrzydzały. Zresztą było tak od zawsze, od kiedy sięgał pamięcią pragnął zanurzyć w nich rękę aż po łokieć, niezależnie od tego, jak obrzydliwe lub lepkie by nie były.

A więc po byciu praktycznie nieobecnym myślami na pozostałych zajęciach, obiedzie i kolacji, pomiędzy którymi Hermiona i Ron zapytali go o to, czy przypadkiem coś się nie wydarzyło, bowiem musiał sprawiać wrażenie zmartwionego, wreszcie zdecydował. Oczywiście podjął decyzję najgorszą z możliwych: postanowił przystać na propozycję Riddle'a i spotkać się w nim w dzienniku.

Zresztą w tamtej chwili wcale nie uważał tej decyzji za najgorszą z możliwych. Za to im dłużej myślał o niej i o teoretycznym pakcie ze wspomnieniem, tym bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że nie istnieją żadne lepsze rozwiązania – być może nawet w ogóle nie ma innych wyborów.

Dopiero z perspektywy czasu zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Ginny i Hermiona miały rację; naprawdę miał zadziwiający dar wybierania wyborów całkowicie dla niego niewłaściwych. Podświadomie lub świadomie, odkąd tylko został urodzony przez Lily Evans–Potter, wydał z siebie pierwszy krzyk, a potem kolejne (najpierw rozczulając, a potem irytując wszystkich wokół), zaczynał powoli, ale skutecznie dążyć do przyciągania kłopotów, aby koniec końców stać się ich małym centrum.

Mógł podjąć wiele innych decyzji – choćby nie podejmując chwilowo żadnej. Powinien pozostawić sprawę Voldemorta samej sobie, przecież równie dobrze mężczyźnie mogło nie udać się ponownie odrodzić, w międzyczasie mogło wydarzyć się coś wyjątkowo istotnego, nie wiedział niczego o „tej" przyszłości. Przede wszystkim jednak wspomnienie Voldemorta nie powinno stanowić w jego oczach ostatniej deski ratunku, bowiem zwracając się do niego, świadomie chciał ugasić ogień ogniem.

Z drugiej strony, skąd mógł wiedzieć, że to przystanięcie na propozycję spotkania, jedno krótkie zdanie, zakończy się w podobny sposób? Że tak niewielkie wydarzenie będzie w stanie poruszyć jakąś niewidzialną, potężną machinę zdarzeń, która sprawi, że wkrótce, za okres tak nieprawdopodobnie krótki (biorąc pod uwagę jego bezbrzeżną nienawiść, odczuwaną do Voldemorta w tamten wieczór, kiedy spotkał się z jego szesnastoletnią wersję pierwszy raz w ponownym wcieleniu), będzie patrzył na śpiącego Riddle'a, odczuwał tamto uderzenie niewyobrażalnego smutku i pieczenie pod powiekami, nie wiedząc już całkiem, czy istnieją wybory jednoznacznie dobre lub złe?

Można łatwo się domyśleć, że tamtego dnia, planując spotkanie z młodym Tomem Riddle'em, zastanawiając się nad szczegółami tak niedorzecznymi jak na przykład to, czy powinien spotkać się z nim w piżamie, a przy okazji nienawidząc go z całego serca i będąc przekonanym o tym, że nigdy się już nie zakocha, a tym bardziej nie w mężczyźnie i nastoletnim wspomnieniu mordercy jego bliskich, a także kogoś tak na wskroś złego, podobna przyszłość nie przychodziła mu na myśl nawet w najbardziej abstrakcyjnej formie.

Ludzie wciąż lubią wyobrażać sobie różne abstrakcyjne rzeczy. Wyobrażają sobie też różne abstrakcyjne, nieprzyjemne rzeczy, ale taki bieg wydarzeń był najwidoczniej dla Harry'ego zarówno zbyt abstrakcyjny i zbyt nieprzyjemny, by w ogóle przyszedł mu do głowy.

Gdy więc Ron i Draco na dobre zasnęli, a on zyskał pewność, że nikt mu nie przeszkodzi i pozostawienie dziennika samemu sobie, za zasłoniętymi zasłonami jego łóżka, jest bezpieczne, rzucił Lumos i przez moment wpatrywał się w czarną okładkę.

Nagini posłała mu coś w rodzaju przenikliwego spojrzenia, a może nie jemu, a horkruksowi, którego podświadomie rozpoznawała – ciężko było ocenić jego adresata.

Spojrzał na nią, zastanawiając się, czy powinien ponownie skłamać i czy takie kłamstwo miałoby w ogóle sens; dotąd wąż był przekonany, że dziennik jest niczym innym jak tylko zbitkiem kartek, w którym w wolnym czasie zapisuje swoje myśli lub ceni nieokreślonym sentymentem skłaniającym go ku jego częstemu przeglądaniu. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że w jednej chwili zniknie, wciągnięty do jego wnętrza przez nieznaną siłę, nie istniały jednak żadne dobre kłamstwa.

Na chwilę odłożył dziennik na bok i pogładził ciemnozielone łuski Nagini. Wbrew temu, co powszechnie mówiono, dotyk ciepłej wężowej skóry pod opuszkami palców był niezwykle przyjemny.

Chciałby powiedzieć wężowi o młodym Tomie Riddle'u; nawet o samym sobie, o Ginny i dzieciach, Śmierci, każdym śmiesznie ckliwym przemyśleniu, które przychodziło mu w związku z tym wszystkim do głowy. Był zmęczony kłamstwami i nie potrafił już ukrywać choćby i przed samym sobą tego, że odsunęli się od siebie właśnie przez to, że nagle zabraknęło najważniejszego łączącego ich elementu – Voldemorta.

– Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? – zapytała Nagini tonem trudnym do rozszyfrowania, jakby była zaniepokojona tym nagłym przejawem czułości z jego strony.

– Nie teraz – odpowiedział ze zmęczeniem. – Kiedyś to zrobię. Obiecuję. – Przestał gładzić jej łuski i ponownie wziął do rąk dziennik. Stuknął palcem w czarną okładkę. – Ale to nie jest zwykły dziennik, Nagini. Łączy się z czymś ważnym dla nas obojgu i posiada w sobie ogromny pokład magii. Co więcej _osobę_.

– Posiada w sobie osobę – powtórzyła Nagini.

Nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy jest bardziej zaszokowana przez to, że tak ją okłamał, choć mieli mówić sobie wszystko, czy może dlatego, że w świecie czarodziejów istnieją dzienniki posiadające we wnętrzu jakąś tajemniczą, rozumną obecność.

– Z którą dzisiaj zamierzam się spotkać – dodał wymownie.

– Czy to bezpieczne? – Słysząc zmartwienie w jej głosie, ponownie poczuł ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia. Nawet nie wypominała mu kłamstwa.

– Nie wiem – przyznał. – Mam taką nadzieję.

Oczywiście, później, znacznie później, przekonał się też, że jego nadzieja, tak jak zachowawczość lub szczerość wobec samego siebie i reszty świata, pozostawia równie wiele do życzenia. Być może w poprzednim jego wcieleniu miała się bez zarzutu, sprawowała się naprawdę świetnie, ale za to w tym ewidentnie coś było z nią nie tak.

Sam Riddle powie mu kiedyś, że zwyczajnie wyczerpał jej zapasy, bo ile można żyć w szczęśliwym czepku, w którym przyszło się na świat. (Harry wścieknie się na tą uwagę, znowu powie coś niewybrednego Riddle'owi na temat jego szczęśliwego wyobrażenia życia z Voldemortem na karku i tym, że w ogóle go nie słucha. Riddle znowu skomentuje tą tyradę nieznacznym, pobłażliwym uśmiechem i słowami pokroju „znowu się denerwujesz, kochanie"; a Harry po wszystkim, kiedy jego złość zdąży już minąć, i tak dojdzie do wniosku, że Riddle mógł mieć świętą rację).

Pomiędzy nimi zaległa cisza z rodzaju tych ciężkich lub wyczekujących. Nie wiedział, czy powinien mówić cokolwiek więcej, więc otworzył dziennik i zanurzył końcówkę pióra w kałamarzu stojącym na książce.

 _– W jaki sposób mogę się z tobą spotkać?_ – napisał. Okoliczności spotkań w dzienniku nigdy nie były szczególnie oczywiste; nie miał z kolei najmniejszego zamiaru pozwolić Riddle'owi na czerpanie z jego magii tak, aby ten mógł zmaterializować się w rzeczywistym świecie.

 _– Przede wszystkim musisz tego chcieć_ – odpowiedział mu Riddle. Harry poczuł cichą ulgę, kiedy chłopak darował sobie zbędne docinki pokroju „Chcesz tego, prawda, Harry?" lub czegokolwiek podobnego (choć z drugiej strony takie zagrywki pasowały mu bardziej do Byrne'a). _– Przedostaniesz się do dziennika, kiedy wyrażę wolę wpuszczenia cię do środka._

 _– I to wszystko? Tak po prostu się w nim pojawię?_

 _– Przypuszczam, że tak właśnie się stanie._

 _– Przypuszczasz._

 _– Lepiej się przygotuj._

Harry posłał Nagini ostatnie pokrzepiające spojrzenie, zanim poczuł się jak podczas dokonywania aportacji. Z dziennika zaczęło wydobywać się światło, uczucie ciągnięcia gdzieś w okolicach pępka przybrało na sile, po czym – wszystko trwało mniej niż dwa mrugnięcia – poczuł grunt pod nogami; konkretniej gruby dywan.

Uczucia towarzyszące przedostawaniu się do dziennika były tak intensywne, że mimowolnie zacisnął palce prawej dłoni na pierwszym napotkanym meblu, na oparciu ciemnozielonej sofy, materializującej się nagle tuż obok niego niczym całe to pomieszczenie.

Zerknął na dłoń i czubki mokasynów – wszystko sprawiało zadziwiająco rzeczywiste wrażenie. Sądził, że „tutejsza" rzeczywistość będzie mglista, nieco rozmazana jak tamto wspomnienie o Hagridzie, które pokazał mu niegdyś Riddle, a jednak nie różniła się od tej prawdziwego świata.

Omiótł pośpiesznym spojrzeniem niewielki gabinet, a przynajmniej pokój, który na niego wyglądał. Pod oknem, z którego rozciągał się widok na wieczorne niebo, poprzecinane pojedynczymi gwiazdami, stało pokaźne biurko z ciemnego drewna. Na ścianach piętrzyły się półki z dziesiątkami książek. Naprzeciwko rozpalonego kominka, oprócz sofy, stały jeszcze dwa fotele i stół. Miękkiego, ciepłego światła pomieszczeniu dostarczały również dwa wiszące kandelabry. Miejsce wydawało się bez wątpienia stworzone na modłę Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów.

Ale, co najważniejsze, przed kominkiem i blisko (zdecydowanie zbyt blisko) niego stał młody, badawczo przyglądający mu się Tom Riddle.

Harry zamrugał, ale chłopak wciąż stał tam, gdzie wcześniej, z tym samym nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy i wyprostowaną sylwetką, jednym słowem – zatrważająco żywy.

– Riddle – powiedział, co brzmiało raczej jak wykrztuszenie.

Po tym przez twarz Riddle'a przeniknęło coś niebezpiecznie przypominającego rozbawienie, ale może było to coś zupełnie innego, nawet zirytowanie lub zaskoczenie. Harry nie potrafił tego dokładniej ocenić, bowiem kiedy tylko chłopak zrobił krok w jego kierunku, puścił oparcie sofy i cofnął się jak oparzony.

Zdał sobie sprawę ze swojej lekkomyślności. Przypomniał sobie słowa młodego Voldemorta: „Przedostaniesz się do dziennika, kiedy wyrażę wolę wpuszczenia cię do środka". Czy opuszczenie dziennika podlegało tej samej zasadzie?

Paradoksalnie, pomimo zdania sobie sprawy z prawdziwego znaczenia swojego położenia, ani razu nie pomyślał o rzeczywistym powodzie przystanięcia na propozycję Riddle'a, samego pomysłu zawiązania z nim paktu. (Lekkomyślność była domeną głupoty, której nie było w nim, przynajmniej w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu, choć krzty; musiało więc chodzić wyłącznie o samego Riddle'a, a na dodatek w sposób, już wtedy, całkowicie niewłaściwy).

– Chciałem się z tobą przywitać – powiedział Riddle. Nagłe cofnięcie się wydawało się go rozbawić, choć Harry'ego od razu uderzyło to, jak nieszczere było to rozbawienie. Chłopak sprawiał czarujące, rozbrajające wrażenie, ale to stanowiło nic innego jak maskę przeznaczoną dla osób pokroju Chefsiby Smith, osób, które miał zamiar wykorzystać i zamordować. Harry bardzo łatwo mógł sobie wyobrazić starszą kobietę urzeczoną młodym, zalecającym się do niej chłopcem. Riddle obrzucił go kolejnym niedbałym spojrzeniem, po czym nachylił się nad stołem i wypełnił dwie filiżanki herbatą z czajnika. – Nie sądziłem, że jesteś tak młody.

Harry poczuł się jeszcze nieprzyjemniej. Dotąd nie zastanawiał się nad tym, jak zostanie odebrany przez Riddle'a jako jedenastoletnie dziecko. Riddle musiał być podejrzliwy w stosunku do jego prawdziwego wieku, nawet jeżeli nie dawał tego po sobie poznać.

– Usiądź i przestań się trząść.

Harry usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko, patrząc z narastającym gniewem na młodego Voldemorta, choć zaczynał odczuwać znacznie większy w stosunku do samego siebie. Miał do czynienia z nastolatkiem, bowiem niezależnie od czasu, który ten spędził w dzienniku, nigdy nie miał okazji rzeczywiście dorosnąć, konkretniej z młodym wcieleniem Voldemorta, którego los spoczywał w jego rękach, a nie na odwrót. A jednak, pomimo tych wszystkich teoretycznie sprzyjających mu okoliczności, czuł zdenerwowanie i niepewność, jakby nagle ponownie stał się uczniem na zajęciach Severusa Snape'a.

Riddle postawił obok niego na stole jedną z filiżanek, po czym usiadł z drugą w fotelu naprzeciwko. Harry patrzył to na trzymany przez niego przedmiot lub może na unoszącą się z niego parę, to na samego Riddle'a, aż wreszcie na wszystkie otaczające go przedmioty. Nawet jak na czarodziejski świat, inny, ukryty wewnątrz dziennika, a jednak z taką łatwością udający prawdziwą rzeczywistość, wydawał się czymś niesamowitym.

– Przemyślałeś moją propozycję? – zaczął wreszcie Harry. – Pomoc za gwarancję niezniszczenia. To przyzwoita umowa. Nie mam zamiaru prosić cię o nic niezwiązanego z Voldemortem.

– Jesteś nadzwyczaj pewny tego, że uda mu się ponownie odrodzić – zauważył Riddle.

– Posiada część horkruksów. _Wie_ , że ich tajemnica wyszła na jaw. Nie będą mu już potrzebne do niczego innego, jak tylko do pełnego odrodzenia. Po ostatniej śmierci udało mu się powrócić, ale w niekompletnej i słabej formie. Na pewno będzie chciał to zmienić.

Riddle przez moment patrzył na niego w milczeniu. Harry poczuł się nieswojo, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak wygląda dokładnie tak jak w jego śnie, co więcej – brzmi tak samo. W jaki sposób zdołał tak doskonale zapamiętać jego głos i wygląd?

– Skąd dziecko wie o horkruksach? – Ton Riddle'a był lekki, a jednak Harry i tym razem wiedział, że jest to zaledwie gra. Miał wrażenie, że samo odkrycie tajemnicy horkruksów było w jego oczach dostatecznym powodem do tego, aby go zabić.

– Nie jestem dzieckiem – powiedział Harry, nie siląc się nawet na nierozdrażniony ton. Doszedł do wniosku, że brnięcie w to kłamstwo nie miało sensu – koniec końców i tak nie musiał mówić Riddle'owi całej prawdy.

– Rozumiem, że to _skomplikowane_.

– Żebyś wiedział.

– Opowiedz mi zatem o samym Voldemorcie. – Harry myślał, że Riddle będzie oczekiwał dalszych wyjaśnień na temat jego dziecięcego wyglądu i zupełnie innego wieku, ale chłopakowi najwidoczniej bardziej zależało na dowiedzeniu się jak najwięcej o swojej przyszłej wersji.

Później Harry przekona się, że nie była to kwestia zaledwie jednego pytania, a tym samym umiarkowanego zainteresowania; Riddle miał obsesję na punkcie Voldemorta. Pomimo idealnej, wręcz nieprawdopodobnej pamięci wielokrotnie będzie pytać o mężczyznę.

Jeszcze później Harry przekona się, że był to stan całkowicie odwrotny do odczuć samego Voldemorta co do swojej młodszej wersji – ten z kolei na każdym kroku najchętniej udawałby, że nigdy nie stworzył swojego wspomnienia, a może i kto wie – że nigdy nie był młody. Nigdy nie zapyta go o wspomnienie, choć będzie co opowiadać, a kiedy Harry sam coś o tym wspomni, sugerując, że pewną rolę w podobnym milczeniu odgrywa wstyd (choć nie ma czego się wstydzić, zaznaczy) lub zazdrość, mężczyzna będzie wyglądał, jakby miał szczerą ochotę go uderzyć.

A więc Harry powiedział wspomnieniu Toma Riddle'a o Voldemorcie. O nocy w Dolinie Godryka, tej 31 listopada 1981 roku, latach spokoju i jego powrocie do Hogwartu pod postacią opętanego profesora, Kwiryniusza Quirrella. W międzyczasie nie omieszkał zaznaczyć wagi porażki mężczyzny i swojego zwycięstwa, ale trudno było ocenić, czy te szczegóły jakkolwiek wytrąciły go z równowagi; wszystkiego słuchał z takim samym skupieniem, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego twarzy.

– Na czym dokładnie ma polegać moja pomoc? – zapytał Riddle.

Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że upił kilka łyków letniej już herbaty, mogącej równie dobrze być otrutą (to, że pił ją Riddle, jeszcze niczego nie oznaczało), i nieznacznie się skrzywił.

– Chcę, żebyś przewidywał ze mną jego ruchy – odpowiedział.

– W ramach _gwarancji_ niezniszczenia.

Harry nie potrafił ocenić, czy czasem ta uwaga nie była przepełniona kpiną, ale pomimo tego skinął głową. Riddle powinien dobrze wiedzieć, że nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru zgodzić się na jakiekolwiek lepsze warunki umowy.

– Właśnie tak, Riddle.

Przez moment zapanowało pomiędzy nimi milczenie. Riddle wstał, po czym dolał herbaty do swojej filiżanki. Harry jeszcze raz zerknął na przedmioty znajdujące się w pomieszczeniu, jednocześnie starając się nie spuszczać z oczu chłopaka. Myślał już, że ten się nie zgodzi – będzie próbował wynegocjować coś więcej – jednak nim Riddle ponownie rozsiadł się w fotelu, odparł:

– Dobrze.

Harry wpatrywał się przez chwilę w Riddle'a, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że zgodził się tak łatwo. Ale, nawet jeżeli wiedział, że ten mógł zacząć właśnie snuć w myślach jakiś plan, jest kimś absolutnie niegodnym zaufania (z wyjątkiem wspólnej sprawy Voldemorta; posiadał pełną świadomość i był młodym Tomem Riddle'em – bez dwóch zdań śmierć nie była mu na rękę), nie czuł się wyjątkowo ostrzeżony.

Nie pomyślał jednak, że z taką samą podejrzliwością powinien traktować samego siebie, bo jeżeli istniał ktoś równie niegodny zaufania, był nim on sam, ze wszystkimi swoimi kłamstwami i podwójną naturą.


	26. Wystarczająco łatwa ćma

**Wystarczająco łatwa ćma**

* * *

– Dobrze – powtórzył Harry. – Rozumiem, że złożymy sobie magiczną przysięgę.

Riddle upił z filiżanki kilka łyków herbaty, po czym odstawił ją na stół.

– To nie będzie możliwe – odpowiedział. Jak na słowa mogące zaprzepaścić jego szansę bezpieczeństwa wypowiadał je zatrważająco spokojnie i niemal ze znudzeniem – jakby właśnie zbywał kogoś natrętnie proszącego go o spotkanie, na które nie ma najmniejszej ochoty.

– Co znaczy „to nie będzie możliwe"? – zapytał z rosnącym gniewem Harry. W pierwszym odruchu sądził, że się przesłyszał. Jeżeli Riddle pragnął go oszukiwać, powinien przynajmniej sprawiać przy tym pewne pozory uczciwości. – Sądzisz, że zaufam ci na słowo?

Riddle spojrzał na niego z czymś niebezpiecznie ocierającym się o pobłażliwość. Harry poczuł jeszcze większy gniew, ale tym razem przede wszystkim na samego siebie – wytrącenie go z równowagi było śmiesznie proste.

Z drugiej strony trzeba było jednak przyznać, że Riddle stanowił w tej kwestii beznadziejny, całkowicie nierokujący na poprawę przypadek. Nawet ciągłe upomnienia Jamesa za bójki i pyskówki, notorycznie przysyłane mu przez sowy z Hogwartu (najwidoczniej nikomu nie uśmiechało się wyrzucenie dziecka „tego" Harry'ego Pottera; co nie zmienia tego, że i tak sporą szufladę jego biurka zajmowały listy z prośbami o interwencję) i jego niespecjalnie elokwentne odpowiedzi napastliwym dziennikarzom Proroka Codziennego zadającego mu setkę pytań o ojca–bohatera (spośród których „Pocałujcie mnie w dupę. Sądzicie, że mój ojciec jest taki wylewny? W takim razem sami spróbujcie to z niego wyciągnąć!" była jeszcze wcale niezła) nie irytowały go tak w jednej setnej jak spokojne „to nie będzie możliwe" Riddle'a.

– Nie posługuję się magią – powiedział Riddle. – Jestem wspomnieniem czarodzieja, ale nie czarodziejem. Nawet magia nie skopiuje w całości czyjegoś rdzenia magicznego – dodał znacząco, kiedy najwidoczniej i tym razem bez trudności odszyfrował gniew i niezrozumienie Harry'ego.

– I sądzisz, że w to uwierzę? – Harry i tak starał się trzymać nerwy na wodzy. – W takim razie, w jaki sposób funkcjonujesz w tej _norze_? – Ostatnie słowo wypowiedział z niejaką satysfakcją.

Riddle patrzył na niego z tym samym stoickim spokojem, jednak teraz w jego spojrzeniu było coś noir. Najwidoczniej Harry działał na niego identycznie, tak jak on na Harry'ego.

– Nie potrzebuję magii, żeby poruszać się po tym świecie. Opiera się wyłącznie na moich wspomnieniach – uśmiechnął się nieznacznie Riddle. Harry pomyślał, że jego ostatnie zdanie i uśmiech przypominają groźbę. – Jako Ślizgon powinieneś wiedzieć, że to pomieszczenie – zakreślił niewielkie kółko w stronę sufitu palcem wskazującym – chociaż przypomina jedno ze ślizgońskiej, uczniowskiej części Hogwartu, nim nie jest.

Harry spojrzał mimowolnie na gzyms kominka, ciemnobrązowe biurko pod oknem i sam układ mebli w pokoju. Gdy przyjrzał im się teraz, te faktycznie zaczęły przypominać mu połączeniem Pokój Wspólny Slytherinu oraz nauczycielskie komnaty Severusa Snape'a w jednym (miał okazję rozejrzeć się tym ostatnim zaraz po wojnie). To oznaczałoby, że znajduje się w dwóch lub więcej zmodyfikowanych wspomnieniach naraz.

Z kolei, jakkolwiek jego czujność nie chciałaby tego zaakceptować, kwestia niemożności skopiowania wspomnienia człowieka razem z jego rdzeniem magicznym także wydawała się całkiem prawdopodobna. Koniec końców Riddle zasugerował mu („Nawet magia nie skopiuje w _całości_ czyjegoś rdzenia magicznego"), że mimo wszystko posiada magię – ale tak niewielką, że nie nazwałby siebie czarodziejem. Przynajmniej nie przebywając w swoim świecie.

Dobrze pamiętał kwestię Ginny i swoje własne przeżycia związane z dziennikiem młodego Voldemorta. Ten nie mógł zaatakować ich bezpośrednio, nawet jeżeli miałby na to ochotę. Przez cały drugi rok wszystko, do czego mógł się posunąć, kończyło się na konsekwentnym osłabianiu ich z magii, tak aby wreszcie udało mu się dzięki niej w pełni odrodzić i stać się materialnym.

– Możesz pić tę konkretną herbatę tylko dlatego, że kiedyś już to robiłeś? – zapytał Harry, przelotnie zerkając na ciemnozieloną, porcelanową zastawę z herbatą. Naprawdę nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Słowa Riddle'a wydawały się szczere, ale sam chłopak był najczęściej tak daleki od mówienia prawdy jak to tylko możliwe.

Kiedy przeniósł wzrok na Riddle'a, który w świetle kominka bardziej przypominał żywy obraz niż człowieka, poczuł się nieswojo. Nie wiedzieć czemu, pomyślał o nauczycielskich komnatach – skąd Riddle mógł posiadać ich wspomnienie? Na myśl przychodził mu tylko Horacy Slughorn, przez co wszystko stawało się jeszcze bardziej niesmaczne.

Intencje chłopaka były jasne, prawdopodobnie od samego początku dążył do tego, aby owinąć wokół palca któregoś z nauczycieli, doskonałe źródło wiedzy na temat zaklęć oraz samego Hogwartu. Z kolei te Slughorna…

Harry miał ochotę pokręcić głową, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że tłumaczy młodego Voldemorta, _tego_ Voldemorta, jakby istniał ktokolwiek, kto mógłby świadomie go skrzywdzić. Zresztą wcale do niczego nie musiało dojść pomiędzy Riddle'em a Horacym Slughornem, mogła być to wyłącznie czysta relacja nauczyciel–uczeń.

– Właśnie tak – odpowiedział Riddle. Chociaż kwestia herbaty wcale nie była tak oczywista, Harry nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że jego wnioski zostały nagrodzone pewną kpiną, jakby powinien dojść do nich znacznie wcześniej. – Choć nie musi znajdować się w zastawie, w której piłem ją po raz pierwszy.

– Ale zastawa też musi pochodzić z twoich wspomnień. Co znajduje się za drzwiami i oknem? – Kwestia zamkniętych drzwi najmocniej nie dawała mu spokoju. Założył, że był to Hogwart oraz błonia, ale mógł się mylić.

– Przekonasz się następnym razem.

Harry poczuł cień gniewu sprzed chwili, kiedy Riddle odmówił mu złożenia przysięgi krótkim „to nie będzie możliwe". Voldemort był całkowicie pewien tego, że będzie jakiś następny raz, chociaż wciąż niczego nie przypieczętowali i wyglądało na to, że nie przypieczętują.

Z jednej strony niezawieranie z Riddle'em jakichkolwiek przysiąg miało swoje plusy, wcale nie musiał dotrzymywać obietnicy jego niezniszczenia. Z drugiej chłopak równie dobrze sam nie musiał grać fair.

Jednak i tym razem zwyciężyła jego ślizgońska natura. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że ostatecznie i tak to właśnie on posiada lepsze karty. W końcu Riddle nie był naiwny. Miał świadomość tego, że zwycięstwo Voldemorta oznaczałoby jego koniec, przez co nie powinien próbować pod tym kątem żadnych sabotujących go, podwójnych gier.

– To Hogwart, prawda? – spróbował uzyskać odpowiedź.

– To nie Hogwart.

– Naprawdę jesteś tak samotny, aby wabić mnie do dziennika czymś _takim_? – sarknął.

– Myślę, że jesteś wystarczająco łatwą ćmą, aby zwabić się czymś _takim._ – Riddle posłał mu niegodziwy uśmiech. – À propos, to nie samotność, tylko znudzenie.

– Ach tak. – Harry, pomimo odczuwanej irytacji, prawie parsknął śmiechem przy drugim zdaniu. – Znudzenie, w porządku.

Kiedy zaraz po tym pomyślał o opuszczeniu dziennika, uświadomił sobie, że nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia, jak to zrobić. Co prawda opuszczanie go mogło przypominać wchodzenie do niego, jednak i w tym przypadku jego sytuacja prezentowała się wcale nienajlepiej. Musiał poprosić o pomoc lub raczej o _zgodę_ Riddle'a.

– Nie wiesz, jak opuścić dziennik. – Kiedy Riddle sięgał po herbatę, wyglądał na rozbawionego, chociaż jego rozbawienie wciąż nie nosiło znamion choćby najmniejszej sympatii. Było to rozbawienie, z jakim patrzy się na potknięcia wyjątkowo nielubianych osób lub z jakim słucha się ich nieoczekiwanych próśb. – Nie martw się. Wiem, że chłopiec w twoim wieku powinien od dawna znajdować się w łóżku. – Jeszcze raz obrzucił sylwetkę Harry'ego pobłażliwym spojrzeniem, po czym upił kilka łyków z filiżanki. – Dobranoc, _Harry_.

Harry nie zdążył nawet skomentować tego jawnego przytyku na temat jego fizycznego wieku. Zanim w ogóle wypowiedział choć słowo, ponownie poczuł dobrze znane mu uczucie ciągnięcia gdzieś w okolicach pępka i tracenia gruntu pod nogami.

Zamrugał dwa razy. Wystarczyły zaledwie dwa mrugnięcia, aby spotkanie w dzienniku z młodym Voldemortem zaczęło przypominać mu bardziej sen, niż rzeczywiste wydarzenie. Nagle znalazł się w całkowitej ciemności, z miękkością kołdry pod plecami i dziennikiem tuż obok.

Dotykając palcami nierówności starej okładki, czuł niemal namacalną ulgę – nikt go nie skradł. Świadomość tego, że staje się paranoikiem, niczego nie zmieniała. Nie potrafił się nie bać i nie potrafił nie czuć ulgi, kiedy okazywało się już, że jego złe przeczucia jednak się nie sprawdzały.

Gdy uświadomił sobie, że naprawdę to zrobił – naprawdę zawiązał ciche porozumienie z młodym Voldemortem – nie wiedział, co czuł przede wszystkim, przerażenie czy może podekscytowanie. Ani tym bardziej tego, dlaczego czuje dwa z tych uczuć naraz lub nawet pojedynczo.

Miał tylko wrażenie, że coś wyjątkowo istotnego uległo zmianie. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że tą rzeczą mógł być jego strach o przyszłość. Razem ze wspomnieniem Toma Riddle'a czuł się bezpieczniejszy. Tak jak bezpieczniejszy czuł się razem z genialną Hermioną u swojego boku, dla której nie istniała żadna niewyjaśniona tajemnica.

Być może w przeszłości był najlepszym szefem Biura Aurorów, ale decyzje, które przyszło mu podejmować teraz, w tym nowym–starym porządku, miały się nijak do tamtych. Wtedy nie odczuwał wątpliwości, strachu lub zmęczenia pracą. Nigdy nie miał problemu z rozróżnieniem słusznych i niewłaściwych wyborów. Potrafił się zdystansować do tego stopnia, że stawał się kimś zupełnie innym. Niebezpiecznym, pewnym siebie i pozbawionym skrupułów. Jednak w tym życiu wszystko uległo zmianie – jakby wrócił do punktu wyjścia, tamtej komórki pod schodami, nie posiadając przy tym świadomości bycia czarodziejem.

– Nagini? – wyszeptał.

Trącił palcem węża, ale ten wciąż spał w najlepsze tuż obok dziennika. Miał ochotę westchnąć, choć nie mógł winić Nagini za nieczekanie na jego powrót. Nawet jeżeli darzyła go sympatią lub przyjaźnią, wciąż była tylko zwierzęciem.

…

Harry najwidoczniej rzeczywiście był „wystarczająco łatwą ćmą", bowiem kwestia tego, co znajdowało się za drzwiami i oknami tamtego gabinetu Riddle'a, nie dawała mu spokoju, tym bardziej, że w grę na pewno nie wchodził Hogwart. Obstawiał za to Londyn – ale dlaczego Voldemort miałby darzyć większym sentymentem mugolskie miasto niż czarodziejską szkołę? I czy można było w ogóle mówić o jakimkolwiek sentymencie wobec kogoś tak na wskroś zepsutego? Ilekroć o tym myślał, czuł jeszcze większe zaciekawienie.

Oczywiście nie miał zamiaru sprawdzać swoich przypuszczeń w najbliższym czasie. Nawet jeżeli musiał przeprowadzić ze wspomnieniem rozmowę na temat Voldemorta i przyszłego planu działania, ta nie była sprawą aż tak niecierpiącą zwłoki. Przecież koniec końców mężczyzna i tak zdołał zdobyć już horkruksy, po czym słuch o nim zaginął – teraz pozostało im tylko czekać na jego kolejny, zauważalny krok.

Harry przede wszystkim jednak nie miał zamiaru tego robić ze względu na samego Riddle'a. Zgodził się na sojusz bez magicznej przysięgi, był pewien swojej przewagi i słuszności podjętej decyzji – ale i tak dobrze wiedział, że nie ma co kusić losu i należy ograniczyć kontakt z chłopakiem do minimum. Poza tym nie dałby mu tej satysfakcji, pisząc do niego na następny dzień lub choćby kilka dni po.

I choć skutecznie tego nie robił, wzbraniając się przed zaspokojeniem nieprzyjemnej ciekawości i otwarciem dziennika, z czasem zaczął czuć się dziwnie zaniepokojony towarzyszącym tym uczuciom.

Świadomość wygrywania w metaforycznym przeciąganiu linki z Riddle'em powinna sama w sobie sprawiać mu przyjemność. Tyle że wcale nie czuł tak intensywnej, jak sądził, i coś podpowiadało mu, że ta w większości nie jest szczera.

Żyjąc w prawdziwym świecie z Ronem, Draco, Hermioną i Nagini, zawsze mogąc z kimś porozmawiać lub kogoś posłuchać, i tak często łapał się na tym, że jest samotny jak mało kto. A biorąc pod uwagę to, nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić uczuć lub przynajmniej frustracji Riddle'a, samotnie tkwiącego w zaczarowanym dzienniku przez blisko pięćdziesiąt lat i zmuszonego do bycia aktorem w swoich własnych wspomnieniach.

Gdyby to był Voldemort, wszystko byłoby znacznie prostsze. Z całą pewnością czułby satysfakcję z podobnej pokuty. Ale to był i jednocześnie nie był _ten_ Voldemort, to właśnie mężczyzna skazał swoją młodszą wersję na taki a nie inny los.

W związku z tym Harry, choć nie potrafił przyznać tego sam przed sobą, czuł wyłącznie satysfakcję płynącą z małego zwycięstwa swojej siły woli. Ale może i to nie było takie znów do końca szczere, bowiem szkolne życie i nieprawdopodobność predestynacji wystarczająco pochłonęły jego myśli, aby nie rozważał zbyt szybkiego poddania się własnej ciekawości.

Kiedy w niedzielne popołudnie drugiego marca wszedł nieco spóźniony razem z Draco i Ronem do Wielkiej Sali, w pierwszym odruchu sądził, że to wyłącznie wytwór jego wyobraźni. Tak nieprawdopodobny wydał mu się widok Remusa Lupina siedzącego przy stole nauczycielskim. Mężczyzna rozmawiał o czymś z Albusem Dumbledore'em ściszonym głosem. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że temat ich rozmowy jest zbyt poważny jak na obiadową porę i obydwaj wyglądają na zmęczonych.

Harry'emu od razu na myśl przyszedł Voldemort. Czy Remus już wiedział o tym, co się wydarzyło w czasie przerwy świątecznej? Czy może Dumbledore wciąż ukrywał prawdę nawet przed dawnymi członkami Zakonu Feniksa?

Zaraz po tym, jak jego spojrzenie skrzyżowało się z tym Remusa, pośpiesznie odwrócił wzrok i usiadł przy stole Ślizgonów. Nauczyciel musiał mu się z zainteresowaniem przyglądać, po raz pierwszy mając okazję zobaczyć genialnego syna swoich zamordowanych przyjaciół.

– Co to za jeden? – zapytał Ron, posyłając nauczycielowi względnie dyskretne spojrzenie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Być może nowy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią – podsunął obojętnie.

– Nareszcie skończy się faworyzowanie Gryfonów na obronie! – odpowiedział Draco z satysfakcją. Chłopiec bez przerwy narzekał na Albusa Dumbledore'a i jego domniemane faworyzowanie Domu Lwa, jak również na (już oczywiste) sprzyjanie mu przez Minerwę McGonagall. Wykonał niewielki gest szklanką dyniowego soku. – Wznieśmy toast za odejście starca i kota.

Harry miał ochotę westchnąć, ale razem z Ronem także nieznacznie uniósł szklanki. Nikt nie przysłuchujący się ich rozmowie i tak nie rozpoznałby tego niepełnego gestu. Wolał nie wspominać na głos o tym, że Remus Lupin „może" być z domu Gryffindora, nie wspominając zresztą o samej znajomości jego imienia i nazwiska. I bez tego bywał złośliwie nazywany przez Draco i Rona „Wyrocznią".

W jednej chwili stracił całe zainteresowanie obiadem. Samo spoglądanie na Severusa Snape'a sprawiało mu pewien rodzaj bólu, niewielkiego, ale jednak – a co dopiero patrzenie na żywego Remusa Lupina.

Ostatnim razem widział jego martwe, poranione ciało, leżące tuż obok Nimfadory Tonks. Wtedy nie miał czasu płakać, wszystko było tak nieprawdopodobne i przypominające klatki z filmu życia kogoś zupełnie obcego. Gdy zaczęto porządkować Hogwart zaraz po wojnie, a na wierzch wypłynęła kwestia „zajęcia się" ciałami, po raz pierwszy naprawdę uderzyła go śmierć mężczyzny, ale i w tamtej chwili nie płakał.

Dopiero później, przebywając na Grimmauld Place 12, natrafiając na różne ślady obecności świeżego małżeństwa Lupin i przypominając sobie, jak wspólnie tańczyli – zakochani bez pamięci, pełni życia i stanowiący symbol tego, że można być w pewien sposób szczęśliwym choćby podczas tak okrutnych czasów – rozpłakał się i płakał tak długo, zanim nie udało mu się zasnąć.

Nie płakał wyłącznie za Nimfadorę i Remusa, ale ci stanowili zapalnik dla jego smutku, tym bardziej, kiedy uświadomił sobie przyszłość małego Teddy'ego. Być może powinien być z nich dumny, koniec końców poświęcili życie w imię wolnej magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii, ale leżąc zwinięty na starym łóżku w pokoju Syriusza czuł tylko gniew – tak ogromny, że aż wydający się roztapiać jego wnętrzności. Jak mogli zrobić to Edwardowi?, myślał wtedy. Dlaczego zachowali się tak samo jak moi rodzice?

Chyba nikt nie mógłby jednoznacznie powiedzieć, co dokładnie wtedy czuł i jakiej natury był jego gniew (bo gniew między innymi odczuwał z całą pewnością).

Ginny weszła do pokoju pogrążonego w półmroku zasłoniętych zasłon, wsunęła się do łóżka tuż obok niego, pocałowała go we włosy i kark, po czym objęła go mocno w pasie, przyciskając pełne piersi do jego pleców. Sama musiała szybko zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że nie będzie w stanie odszyfrować jego uczuć i myśli, ani tym bardziej go pocieszyć, bowiem nie odezwała się słowem i tylko ściskała jego dłoń, jakby ten gest sam w sobie był dostatecznie wymowny i wystarczający za wszystkie słowa świata.

– Jak mogli mu to zrobić? – zapytał ze złością. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że wypowiedział te słowa na głos. Ginny wciąż milczała, najwidoczniej zbita z tropu pytaniem, które mogło dotyczyć praktycznie każdego, kogo znali. – Remus i Nimfadora Teddy'emu – powiedział. – Nie powinni walczyć. Szczególnie Nimfadora. Tak dobrze wiedzieli, że mogą go osierocić!

Ginny złożyła jeszcze jeden delikatny pocałunek na jego karku. Z niewiadomych przyczyn nawet ten w półmroku wydawał się smutny.

– Zrobili to dla nas wszystkich – odpowiedziała. – W tym i dla Teddy'ego. Dobrze wiesz, że gdyby Voldemort przejął Ministerstwo, nie zaznałby szczęśliwego dzieciństwa.

– A teraz go zazna? Będzie pieprzoną sierotą. – W jego ton znowu wkradł się gniew, chociaż wcale tego nie chciał. Nie był zły na Ginny, ale na Nimfadorę i Remusa, wojnę i życie. Ginny jedynie kierowała się pokrętną logiką, której nie potrafił zrozumieć. – Przepraszam. – Wysunął dłoń z jej uścisku, po czym sam ścisnął jej drobne, szczupłe palce.

– Takie było ryzyko. Zdawali sobie z tego sprawę. – Oparła miękki policzek na jego karku. – Sądzisz, że nie powinni walczyć?

– Choć raz powinni postąpić niewłaściwie.

– Czasem ciężko ocenić, co jest właściwe, a co nie jest. – Zaczęła sprawiać wrażenie sennej. – Poza tym ty zawsze postępujesz właściwie. Powinieneś ich zrozumieć.

Miał ochotę na nią spojrzeć i spytać, na czym dokładnie ma polegać „właściwość" jego decyzji. Bo jeżeli na tym, na czym sądził, to ranił tym siebie bardziej, niż zranili go Dursleyowie przez wszystkie jego lata spędzone na Privet Drive 4. Choć gdyby nie robił każdej z tych rzeczy, nie mógłby dalej żyć przez ciążące na nim poczucie winy.

Może naprawdę istniały wybory, które mogły kończyć się tylko w zły sposób, raniły albo podejmującą je osobę, albo ludzi wokół niej. („Życie jest nieraz taką trochę tragedią antyczną, nie sądzisz?", powie mu kiedyś Ginny).

Oczywiście, Edward, którego wychowaniem zajęła się jego babcia, Andromeda, z czasem stał się dla nich kolejnym członkiem rodziny. Nie można było go nie uwielbiać – dzieciak miał wszystkich w garści. Harry stawał na głowie, aby podczas tych chwil spędzonych razem z nim i Ginny niczego mu nie brakowało, żeby nie czuł się jak on sam na Privet Drive 4, odrzucony i bezwartościowy.

Teddy wyrósł w ostateczności na porządnego faceta i ożenił się z Victoire, córką Fleur i Billa. Widać było, że tworzą razem udaną rodzinę, ale Harry i tak do samego końca nie potrafił nie myśleć o nim jak o sierocie. Wciąż doszukiwał się pomiędzy nimi podobieństw, traktując je jako dowody na to, że obaj padli ofiarą jakiegoś szalenie okrutnego żartu losu, decyzji „właściwych" i „niewłaściwych", a także nieodpowiedzialności rodziców.

Dlatego obserwowanie żywego Remusa Lupina, niedoszłego ojca Edwarda, sprawiało mu niemal namacalny ból. Od dawna nie czuł palącego gniewu, gdy tylko pomyślał o nim i jego żonie. Teraz był to tylko sam wypełniający go niczym trujący eliksir smutek.

Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że być może uda mu się go uratować. Zaraz jednak wyrzucił ją z głowy; nie mógł mieć żadnej pewności, że uda mu się tego dokonać. W tym życiu nic nie było wiadome, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę przyszłość Remusa Lupina, który pojawił się w Hogwarcie dwa lata za wcześnie.

…

– Rozumiem, że zjawiłeś się tutaj, aby porozmawiać o Harrym.

Hugin przeskoczył kilka kroków na grubej gałęzi i przyjrzał się uważniej mężczyźnie stojącemu pod drzewem. Miał na sobie czarny, zimowy płaszcz i różdżkę ukrytą w lasce. Odwzajemniał jego spojrzenie z doskonale maskowaną niechęcią.

– Głębokie sny nie służą do rozmów o rzeczywistości. Na tym poziomie świadomości wasze rozmowy stają się dla niego niebezpieczne.

– Bardziej niż twoja pomoc Kwiryniuszowi Quirrellowi, Tom? – Kruk zarechotał w odpowiedzi.

– Znacznie bardziej – odpowiedział Tom spokojnym tonem. Hugin wiedział jednak, że jest to wyłącznie gra. Wspomnienie jego prawdziwego imienia wtrąciło go z równowagi jeszcze bardziej niż wzmianka o nauczycielu i jego innym, żałośnie słabym wcieleniu. – Jeżeli rzeczywiście zależy ci na jego bezpieczeństwie, rozmawiaj z nim w rzeczywistości.


End file.
